La Mentira
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Porque una mentira puede destruir sueños, planes, amistades... Una mentira puede cambiar tu futuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y obvio el de las personas a tu alrededor...envidias, traicion, y un plan dan origen a la Mentira...
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

¿Por qué la vida suele ser tan injusta?... ¿Por qué cuando mas feliz eres la vida se encarga de hacerte daño?... ¿Por qué te enseña a través de ejemplos dolorosos?

Me gustaría tener las respuestas a todas estas interrogantes mas es simple, ni yo misma entiendo el porque de tantas cosas.

¿Por qué mentir?, ¿Por qué hacer tanto daño?, ¿Qué se gana?

Durante milenios las personas han hecho de todo por satisfacer sus instintos un tanto salvajes, se han empeñado en no razonar las situaciones que ha manera de si mismos han solucionado causando dolor en sus compañeros de vida.

¿Qué es la mentira? Y ¿Qué es la verdad?... interrogantes muy complejas que a través de ellas llegamos a lo que es la felicidad, mentimos por amor; pero también decimos la verdad por amor… entonces me pregunto… ¿Por qué una mentira es considerada como algo malo? Si nos puede traer grandes cosas, acontecimientos, amor, desamor, aprendizaje… sentimientos nunca antes experimentados… puede crear en nosotros mismos una ideología que nos haga inmensamente feliz… pero eso tal vez es solo una triste utopia de la que muchos no podemos escapar.

Por lo que una mentira considero puede causar un daño irreparable, romper ilusiones, matar sueños, destruir esperanzas… pero una mentira ¿Podrá acabar con el amor?... ¿será capaz de cambiar la perspectiva de un sentimiento?...

**0-0-0**

**Hola niñas! Asi da Inicio esta Historia que ya había subido antes a FF muchas quizás la recuerden otras No, pero aquí esta para quien desee leerla.**

**Anteriormente la Escribia con Susy Granger y los capítulos que escribi con ella sufrirán pequeños cambios sin embargo la trama será la misma.**

**En esta Oportunidad cuento con la colaboración de mi querida amiga y Hermana del Alma Serenymoon con quien continuare la historia.**

**Espero que les guste y cualquier duda o comentario háganlo saber.**


	2. Planes Juntos

Planes juntos…

Los rayos del sol despertaban a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules quien estaba en brazos del amor de su vida. Darien.

-Buenos días amor ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Serena dio un tierno beso en los labios a Darien mientras este despertaba.

-Serena amor, buenos días, me alegra este tipo de despertar. -Mientras abrazaba a Serena que recibía los mimos con entusiasmo.

-A mi también Darien aunque… hemos hecho las cosas al revés pues eso no deberíamos hacerlo hasta mañana.

Darien soltó una carcajada divertida. Hace ya tres años que Serena vivía con él en su departamento.

-Bueno, no te puedes quejar, la hemos pasado muy bien hasta ahora. -Serena se sonrojo ante este comentario a lo que Darien le tomo la mano. -Sin embargo, ya mañana solucionaremos el problema. Serás la Sra. Chiba y estoy ansioso por que ya se haga realidad. Se oye perfecto. Sra. Serena de Chiba.

-Eso me encanta, se oye hermoso cuando sale de tus labios…- se detuvo un instante mirando a los ojos con aquel amor que solo ella podía darle…- te amo Darién y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- le dijo tiernamente

-Yo también lo deseo, deseo tenerte en mis brazos cada noche, recorrer tu piel, sentir tus caricias. Te quiero solo mía y que despiertes a mi lado como mi esposa.

-Si Darién yo también deseo despertar cada día de mi vida a tu lado, ya mañana estaremos casados- Serena se recostó en el pecho de Darien mientras lo abrazaba.- Por cierto, esta noche no dormiremos juntos…- el rostro del chico se sorprendió ante este comentario y ella sonrió divertida…- hay Darien no recuerdas que las chicas esta noche me harán una despedida de soltera aquí en la casa.

-¡De verdad!... lo había olvidado y es que es imposible separarme de ti…te voy a extrañar tanto amor que se me hará una eternidad el no tenerte entre mis brazos esta noche…

-solo será una noche y después nunca jamás nos volveremos a separar…

-así será…- sentencio con un beso muy apasionado…-Pues yo también tendré una despedida de soltero con Andrew, Haruka y Zafiro.

-¿porque no me lo habías dicho?

-pues porque yo no sabia, Andrew preparo todo y no me que da mas remedio que ir…

-hay mira que sacrificado!...- dijo con algo de ironía

- solo una cosa amor…No hagan cosas locas por favor. Conociendo a Mina…

-Bueno amor, ustedes tampoco hagan locuras, por mucha despedida que sea.

-me quedare en casa de Andrew por si se te ofrece algo por cierto ¿Ya te mandaron el vestido de novia? Es que no lo he visto por ningún lado.

-Lo tiene Michiru. Le dije que lo guardara ella, ya que es de mala suerte que vieras el vestido antes del matrimonio.

Serena no pudo evitar ponerse triste al recordar a sus padres, que murieron cuando apenas ella era una niña.

-Amor, no te pongas triste, nuestros padres estarán felices donde quieran que se encuentren.

-Tienes razón Darien, pero no se qué haría sin ti Darien, tu eres todo lo que tengo en esta vida y eres lo que más amo.

-Yo también te amo princesa, pero ahora debemos desayunar. Después quiero dar un paseo en el parque contigo.

-Excelente, porque las chicas van a venir a decorar el departamento para mi despedida. Lástima que no es una en conjunta…

Desayunaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, recordando los mejores tiempos de ellos, cuando eran niños.

**0-0-0**

Las chicas Amy, Lita, Mina y Michiru llegaron para el apartamento justo a tiempo, ya que la parejita estaba de salida para el parque. Las muchachas estaban organizando esta despedida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Oigan chicas, yo creo que a Serena le va a encantar la fiesta aunque sea algo sencilla.- Decía Mina mientras inflaba unos globos de formas sugerentes.

-Ay mina, Eso a Serena jamás le importa. -Dijo Amy con cierto desdén.- Si quisiera, haríamos una fiesta de despedida por todo lo alto pero Sere prefiere las cosas sencillas.

-Tienes razón Amy, lo importante es que estemos juntas y que le demostremos que estamos felices por ella. La verdad es que estoy feliz de que tanto ella como Darien por fin estén juntos.

-Todas lo estamos.-Dijo Lita con una sonrisa.- Conozco de hace tanto a esos dos, que se que esto es algo que Serena esperaba desde siempre.

-Serena se verá hermosa con ese vestido de novia mañana, que por cierto, ya lo traje para que no haya apuros después. -Michiru miró la sala y suspiró.- Pero creo que debemos apresurarnos a terminar esto de una buena vez… Aun nos falta mucho.

-Sí, tienes razón Michiru. Movámonos -Dijo Amy con cara de pocos amigos.-Estamos conversando mucho y las horas se pasan volando.

En el parque, Serena y Darien caminaban por entre los árboles mientras recordaban sus vidas de cuando eran niños y pensaban en las cosas que harían en el futuro. Pese a ser ambos huérfanos, tampoco es que hayan tenido una vida difícil, en el caso de Darien, sus padres murieron cuando él tenía 15 años, aunque solo vivió 2 años con su tío paterno. Sus padres le dejaron un fideicomiso con lo cual el pudo tener un apoyo en la época de estudios. Pudo ingresar sin problema a la universidad de Tokio en donde estudió administración de empresas.

A sus 25 años, Darien ya trabajaba en una empresa de comunicaciones en el área de ventas. El mismo había decidido que sería el mejor en todo lo que se propusiera para así poder darle todo a su princesa, que desde un inicio siempre fue algo arisca con respecto a que el la mantuviese, pese a que vivían juntos hace casi tres años, que fue cuando ella entro a la universidad a seguir la misma carrera.

Serena en cambió vivió casi siempre sola desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Apenas tenía ella 8 años cuando le dieron la triste noticia de que sería huérfana. Los padres de Darien, que eran amigos de la infancia de la madre de Serena, fueron los encargados de darle tan triste noticia. Como sus abuelos vivieron sus últimos años de vida en Francia, ella estudió de interna en un colegio japonés. Solo en vacaciones de verano es que ella iba a los abuelos Tsukino. Pero los puentes largos y fines de semana los Chiba gustosamente la recogían del colegio para darle algo de calor de hogar.

Pero en esos tiempos, Darien era un muchachito de unos 11 años, que era revoltoso y travieso, y siempre le hacía bromas a Serena. Supuestamente se odiaban y no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos. Pero conforme Serena fue creciendo, las charlas, bromas y juegos fueron cosa después de todos los fines de semana. Darien vio en ella una muchachita dulce e inteligente pero siempre con temores e inseguridades. Fue por eso que el prometió protegerla siempre. El, como era amigo de Andrew, Haruka y Zafiro, fue quien les presentó a Serena. Fue después de dos años de todo esto, cuando los padres de Darien fallecieron. Serena tenía ya 12 años, y fue ella quien le brindo un abrazo. Darien estaba preocupado, pues pese a su sufrimiento por haber perdido a sus padres, no sabía si Serena seguiría visitándolo mientras viviera con su tío, un soltero empedernido que trabaja en un estudio fotográfico. Y aunque, efectivamente, Darien no vería a Serena como antes cada semana, seguían frecuentándose.

Con 22 años, Serena aceptó vivir con Darien porque desde los 16 años de ella es que iniciaron su relación y viendo que en realidad sería un desperdicio que ella comprase un departamento cuando podían vivir juntos. Ella en un inicio, mientras estuvo en su primer año de estudios, vivió en la casa de sus padres, pero la vendió cuando terminó mudándose con Darien. Serena estaba luchando duro por cambiar el concepto de sus conocidos de que ella era un ser frágil, aunque era algo difícil, su misma imagen no la ayudaba. Pero quería demostrar que ella también podría lograr sus metas solas.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos con mis padres al zoológico y que por querer coger a las tortugas galápagos, nos caímos en el lodo? -Preguntó Darien con una sonrisa mientras tomados de la mano se detenían por el malecón. -Recuerdo que te molestaste mucho porque estabas con ropa nueva.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Tía Frances estaba que se partía de la risa pese a que quería sonar enojada y llamarnos la atención. En cambio tío Frank decía que así no podíamos subir al auto.

-Y tuvo que ir a la tienda y comprar toallas para poner en el asiento trasero.-Darien miraba a la lejanía con mirada ensoñadora. Atesoraba todo lo que le recordara a sus padres, pero le gustaba más hacerlo cuando en esos aparecía la mujer que amaba.

-¡Sí! Y todo el camino te la pasaste acercándote a tu mamá. Creo que quería ensuciarla un poco.

Darien, atrayéndolo para sí, le susurró:

-Quiero eso mismo para nuestros hijos. Que ellos disfruten de aquello que nos pudo haber hecho falta, que es sentir el calor que los padres siempre te dan.

-Lo sé Darien. Y créeme, lo que más deseo es que formemos una gran familia juntos. -Serena le dio un beso en sus labios para después continuar.- Quiero todos los hijos que tú quieras, solo deseo poder estar a tu lado siempre.

-Cuidado y me animo a tener un equipo de futbol.

-Mientras se parezcan a ti, no me importa. Quiero que tengan tus mismos ojos de color azul noche que me quitan siempre el aliento y tu cabello negro que se alborote con el viento como es en tu caso.

-Lo tienes todo pensado ¿Verdad? Pero quiero que también se parezcan a ti. Aunque lo mejor sería que se parezcan a ambos, así no nos estaremos peleando a quien se parece.

-Perfecto. Que sea eso lo mejor.

Y se dieron otro beso perfecto, lleno de amor y esperanzas para lo que el futuro les esperaba.

-Sabes, las horas se pasan volando Darien. A partir de mañana seremos oficialmente marido y mujer y es una sensación tan extraña pero a la vez tan soñada…

-Se a lo que te refieres mi cabeza de chorlito. -Dijo dándole un beso en la palma de sus manos.

-Oye, hace mucho no me llamabas así. -Serena junto su nariz respingona en la de él. -No deberías llamarme así, puede que el demonio dormido en mí, despierte.

-Eso me gustaría, cuando te llamaba así te ponías muy colérica… pero hermosa.

-Tú siempre estas guapo, no necesito decirte de ningún modo porque para mí ya eres lo más guapo que existe.

Y así, tras darse otro beso, siguieron paseando y compartiendo sueños y esperanzas para su vida en conjunto.

En el departamento, una de las chicas se retiro con discreción para coordinar ciertas cosas de la fiesta.

-Zafiro, soy yo. Ya tengo todo preparado para esta noche. Por favor, no me vayas a fallar. Recuerda que después te recompensaré como te lo mereces.

-No te preocupes muñeca, todo saldrá bien.

-La copia de las llaves la dejaré de bajo del petate. Procuraré esperarte por si necesitas ayuda… Pero no te puedo asegurar que lo haga, nunca se sabe… Al menos cuento no solo con tu ayuda. Es una maravilla que ella este de nuestro lado.

-Sí, la tenemos en nuestras manos. Eso sí, si mañana muero, tu tendrás la culpa.

-No creo que lo haga, a lo mucho su emoción te ahogara. -Soltó una risa por su propio chiste. -Pero bueno amor, a disfrutar de la función. Eso si ¿vas a querer sacar partido de la situación? Digo… si quieres puedes divertirte un rato.

-No lo creo la verdad, no lo había pensado, a demás no es de mi tipo, aunque… quien sabe y como dices tú, pueda sacar provecho. Bueno, debo colgar, no es prudente tu llamada con ellas allí, alguien podría oír…

-Pues mejor, más emoción para nuestros planes.

Después de colgar se reunió con una de las chicas… Le terminó de informar de todo lo hablado con Zafiro. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de esa persona cuando un ruido de platos rotos se escucho… una de las chicas que quedaban había escuchado todo. La sonrisa se borro del rostro de las otras dos… Y es aquí que ciertas situaciones se empiezan a fraguar…

-Darien y Serena Llegaron juntos al departamento, ya que saludaría a las chicas y se despediría de su novia. Después de compartir un momento con las chicas y que Mina lo votara de la casa porque ya debían arreglarse ellas y Serena para esperar a las demás invitadas (amigas de la facultad de Serena y de su colegio) Darien abrazó amorosamente a su princesa y le dijo:

-Mañana estaré por aquí. Solo vengo a pasar mi mañana contigo y llevar las cosas que me faltan a casa de Andrew. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, mejor ven mañana, es preferible evitar accidentes con tus objetos personales y tu traje.

Y se despidieron con un beso que las chicas aprobaron con aplausos.

Luego de tan tierna despedida, Serena pudo ahora sí, fijar sus ojos en el bello decorado que sus amigas estuvieron preparando. Globos de color champagne y perla, arreglos florales con rosas rojas y blancas, las bandejas de bocaditos y tentempiés para elegir, un pastel precioso (y que seguro tendría un sabor riquísimo) y distinto tipo de bebidas, como los vinos y algunos tragos para preparar ciertos cócteles. En una canasta, ya había dentro 4 regalos. Serena estaba feliz.

-Chicas, muchas gracias, esto es maravilloso. No tengo como agradecérselos.

-Serena, mereces esto y más por ser nuestra amiga. -Amy se acercó y la abrazo.

-Así es Serena, y no necesitas agradecérnoslo, cuando llegue nuestro turno, ya tú nos lo retribuirás, ¿cierto? -Mina puso ojitos de carnero que atrajo la risa de todas.

-Así será Mina, así lo haré.

-¿Y ya tienes todo listo para mañana Serena? -Preguntó Michiru mientras le entregaba la ropa elegida para la fiesta.

-Gracias Michiru. Pues sí, ya todo está listo. ¿Me trajiste el vestido, verdad?

-Sí, ya lo colgué en tu habitación.

-Gracias Michiru. Lita, gracias por el pastel y todo lo demás, se ve delicioso.

-No te preocupes Serena, te quiero mucho y esto no es nada para mí.

Al rato el timbre sonó. El resto de invitadas estaba llegando.

-Bien chicas, a Celebrar se ha dicho!

Y con esta expresión de alegría, la despedida de soltera dio comienzo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Andrew estaban Haruka, Andrew y Zafiro celebrando a Darien su fiesta. Saldrían un rato a un bar, pero por mientras estaban juntos todos celebrándole a Darien.

-Hasta que por fin te nos casas Darien.-Mencionó Andrew divertido.

-Te felicito Darien, Serena es una gran mujer y la mejor opción.

-Pues sí, aunque nosotros hace mucho que estamos formalizados, llego la hora de que complete el círculo.

-¿Sabes Darien? De verdad tienes mucha suerte -Dice Andrew con seriedad.- Serena es realmente valiosa. Cuídala siempre amigo.

-Es por eso que añoré tanto nuestra boda… Por fin podré cuidarla, protegerla, darle todo lo que se merece. Es lo más grande que tengo en mi vida.

-Lo sabemos Darien -Zafiro palmoteó el hombro de Darien.-Serena es la chica mas especial que conozco. Te llevas un cofre de oro.

-Mas que eso Zafiro. Serena es mi propia vida. Ambos somos uno en todo. Nadie jamás ha logrado que me sienta conectado en la vida como ella.

-Y dinos Andrew ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Lita que quieres casarte con ella? -Pregunto Haruka de manera de burla…

-Primero creo Haruka, que Andrew debería pedirle a Lita que sea su novia. -Darien ya no pudo más y se echó a reír.

-Hey! No se burlen. Darien, para ti es más fácil, Serena y tú llevan años de novios y pues Lita es lo más especial que he conocido, pero aun no me animo. Quiero que ella siga con sus estudios. Por el momento, solo seguiremos siendo amigos.

-No te tardes Andrew, sino avísame para conquistar a Lita. -Zafiro se unió a las bromas, pero esto no le cayó nada bien a Andrew.

-Ni se te ocurra Zafiro. Más bien pensé que tenías algo con Mina.

-No, Mina y yo aun estamos en la búsqueda del amor. Solo nos hacemos compañía.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de nuestra patética vida de solteros y celebremos a lo grande el final de la soltería de Darien. -Con estas palabras, Haruka tomo las llaves del auto y despabiló a todos para irse de una buena vez al bar.

Las amigas demás amigas de Serena habían llegado y la reunión terminó convirtiéndose en una fiesta con baile, aunque, cuando recién llegaron, las más curiosas pidieron ver el vestido a lo que Serena no se apuso, causando que mas comentará lo linda chica que era Serena. En la recamara el vestido que Serena usaría se encontraba en un perchero lista para solo cambiarse. El vestido era una belleza y delicadeza absoluta: Color blanco largo de seda, bordado con hermoso cristales Swarovski, escotado con volante de crinolina en los hombros, bordado con seda. La cola era como de 10 metros de largo y el velo se acompañaba con una linda tiara estilo princesa, y los zapatos de tacón eran una delicadeza. En realidad el vestido le hacía perfecto a Serena.

Luego de haber visto y opinado sobre el vestido, se pusieron a abrir los regalos (todos muy sugestivos por la ocasión) y las chicas aprovecharon la ocasión para contar temas picantes. Serena que siempre había sido bastante modosita con respecto a comentar cosas de su vida privada, estaba que se reía y hablaba de más de la cuenta. Mina, que se sorprendió de ver tal cambió en su amiga, también se alegro de poder comprobar que ella era de carne. Los tragos iban y venían, y Serena estaba bastante eufórica. Poco a poco las amigas empezaron a retirarse. De las 4 amigas organizadoras de la fiesta, una se fue antes… No se quedo a más, pero le pidió a una de ellas que controlara la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que Serena estaba ingiriendo.

-Si no la controlan, mañana será un guiñapo terrible de arreglar, y debe estar radiante y sin resaca.

-No te preocupes, me haré cargo de ella. Anda tranquila amiga.

-Gracias. Me despiden de Serena y le explican él porque ya no me pude quedar más tiempo.

-No te preocupes. Atiende lo que tengas que hacer. Anda con cuidado.

Y así se despidió una de ellas. De las tres que quedaban, una estaba demasiada ida como para ayudar, con la mirada perdida.

-Si no vas a ayudar, será mejor que te vayas a casa.

-Obviamente no pienso ayudar. Es más que suficiente saber lo que está pasando.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana. Y no lo olvides…

-Lo sé, lo sé. No sigan con eso por favor.

-Solo te lo estamos recordando. Hasta mañana… Espero que descanses.

Y con este último dialogo, otra amiga se fue directa a casa.

-Bien, ahora hay que darle un mate, debemos tranquilizarla, está demasiado hiperactiva.

-La tetera ya está caliente... ¿Le darás alguna pastilla…?

-Sí, para que caiga rendida en sueño. Tiene que dormir ya… Sino mañana no habrá evento…

**0-0-0**

**Bien Asi Inicia este Fic que repito ya había subido antes algunas lo recordaran otras no, de verdad me emociona mucho volver a subirlo.**

**Mi Amiga SerenyMoon y yo le echaremos muchas ganas a este fic. Quiero recordar que antes este fic lo Escribia con Susy Granger y los capítulos que ya estaban pues solo tendrán pequeñas correcciones. **

**Esperamos que Disfruten de este fic y cualquier duda estamos para aclararla.**


	3. Todo Acabo

_**Todo acabo…**_

Darién regresaba muy temprano a casa para recoger la ropa que usaría en la boda y desayunar como siempre con su prometida que dentro de algunas horas más se convertiría en su esposa, la alegría en su rostro era más que evidente, sus ojos irradiaban dicha, paz, felicidad… y sus labios no dejaban de sonreír; el simple hecho de verla esta mañana le hacía sentir muchas emociones que había tenido que contener por no haber pasado esa noche con ella…

Al llegar al elevador se encontró con Charles su vecino le sonrio y salio en el piso, esa sensación en todo su cuerpo y en especial en su pecho se incrementaba cada segundo, cada paso, cada respirar…

Abrió la puerta y vio con cierto mueca el desorden que había quedado en su apartamento…-_sí que saben divertirse_…- pensó al caminar tratando de esquivar los vasos, platos, globos y demás objetos que estaban por doquier. Siguió caminando hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación tomo la perilla de la puerta y se detuvo por un instante, una sonrisa indescriptible se formo en sus labios y entro a esa habitación donde estaban todas aquellas promesas de amor, pero al ver justo al frente donde su novia se encontraba la sonrisa que estaba sobre su rostro desapareció…

Mientras tanto en otra parte un móvil suena y la mujer atiende la llamada rápidamente… ¿Por qué me llamas?...- contesto algo nerviosa

-¿quería saber como va todo?... porque ya estoy harta, esta niña no deja de llorar- dijo la otra muy desesperada…

-dale un calmante para que duerma siempre ha sido una llorona… ahora déjame terminar esto; Darien llego al departamento y el show acaba de empezar…- dijo muy emocionada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-instale la videocámara, estoy grabando todo, quiero recordar cada mueca de dolor, cada lagrima, cada suplica… y pues también necesitaba asegurarme si Zafiro hizo algo con ella…-dijo sarcásticamente

-¿y que?... ¿si la hizo su mujer?

-no te lo voy a decir… voy a colgar esto se esta poniendo interesante

-¿Qué pasa?

-adiós niñita…- termino la comunicación, mientras a través de la conexión de la cámara veía lo que sucedía dentro de aquella habitación…

Mientras tanto Darien había palidecido, la imagen se había tatuado en su mente-¿Serena?... ¿Zafiro?...- los ojos de Darien no daban Crédito a lo que veían, su prometida se encontraba en la cama con uno de sus amigos, las sabanas de seda blanca cubrían su medio cuerpo que estaba recostado boca abajo dejando a la vista su espalda bien delineada y el pecho de él de igual forma al descubierto, la furia del momento lo hizo explotar en lagrimas y a gritos…- ¡SERENA!...- ese grito fue el mas desgarrador que había dado en toda su vida… las lagrimas se anidaban en la cuenca de sus ojos impidiendo ver con claridad el rostro estupefacto de la chica al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba…

-¿pero…?...- serena estaba totalmente confundida, su rostro no daba crédito a la que veía, el grito desagarrador la saco del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba, al verse desnuda solo cubierta por la sabana se cubrió sintiendo mas que vergüenza, el miedo se apodero de ella y la angustia al ver que Zafiro sonreía a su lado y al igual que ella estaba desnudo…-¿Qué paso?... no entiendo…

-Buenos días amor. Que noche más excitante pasamos. -Zafiro sonreía maliciosamente viendo el rostro incrédulo de Serena. -¿Qué pasa, no recuerdas nada?

-¿Qué dices? Esto no es posible no puede ser…- Darien solo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, no se había movido ni un momento de donde se encontraba, mientras que Zafiro ya se estaba vistiendo.

-Claro que si Serena, sino como te explicas que este aquí contigo. -Zafiro intento abrazar a Serena pero esta se paró de golpe con las sabanas puestas.

-Sal de aquí…- grito mirando de reojo a Darien esperando apoyara esa petición…

-¡Vaya! anoche no decías eso…- continuaba Zafiro con su palabrerias

-NO, YO NO PUDE HABER ESTADO CONTIGO. NO RECUERDO NADA…-Serena caminaba de un lado a otro apretándose la cabeza con fuerza, el dolor comenzaba a atormentarla.

-Pues lo siento pero así es, anoche fuiste mía Serena. Es una lastima que no quieras recordar la mejor noche de tu existencia…-dijo con malicia en sus palabras

-NO MIENTAS, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, TE APROVECHASTE DE QUE ESTABA TOMADA. -Serena lloraba y daba de gritos; y Darien no Decía palabra alguna, permanecía inmóvil era como si no estuviese ahí…-¿ADEMAS COMO ENTRASTE?

-vamos nena, no me hagas esto ¿olvidaste que tu misma me diste la llave?- dijo mostrandole la llave del mismo a lo que Darien apreto fuertemente los puños al escuchar y ver la prueba que necesitaban sus ojos en ese momento; su rostro se había enrojecido de coraje, sus venas se habian resaltadoy su mirada era aterradora…- también recuerda como me pedias te hiciera mia …- dijo una vez mas Zafiro, en ese momento Serena ya se había puesto una bata diminuta tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía… y al escuchar lo que zafiro le dio tremenda chachetada que éste intento regresarle tal agresión pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Darien…

-Serena ¿Cómo pudiste?... –murmuró y Serena al escucharlo no lo pudo creer el amor de su vida la estaba juzgando, ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, la acuso deliberadamente… el pelinegro ni siquiera gritó en ese momento; pues para él, era más que suficiente lo que estaba viendo.

-Darién, no es lo que piensas… no es verdad lo que dice Zafiro yo… yo nunca… tu me conoces sabes que yo no seria capaz de hacerlo, yo… no… -Serena lloraba, pero se acercó a Darien mas sin embargo él se alejo de ella.

-¡Cómo Puedes Decirme Eso! Si Estabas Desnuda Y Con Zafiro… En Mi Cama… Nuestra Cama!... El Trae La Llave Del Apartamento… Estaban Juntos, Yo Los Vi Nadie Me Lo Conto…

-Si Darién pero yo…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! Y tú, maldito miserable ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con mi prometida?

-Pues eso pregúntaselo a ella no a mí. -Zafiro mantenía en su mirada una luz lujuriosa.

Darién estaba encolerizado. Sacó a zafiro de la habitacion y los dos se agarraron a golpes. Darién estaba descontrolado, fuera de sí, aunque zafiro se defendía pues se le notaba tranquilo. Serena solo lloraba, no entendía como zafiro había llegado ahí.

-Darién ya basta por favor. –Serena suplicaba mientras intentaba separarlos.

-Todavía te atreves a defenderlo ¿Desde cuándo me engañas Serena? ¿Desde cuándo este miserable es tu amante?

En un descuido zafiro golpeo a Darién haciéndolo caer al suelo. En ese momento aprovecho para irse, no sin antes dedicarle un beso a la rubia y decirle "Serena fue un placer pasar la noche contigo, te deseo un feliz matrimonio".

Diciendo esto se marchó. Serena corrió a auxiliar a Darién, quien ya recuperaba el sentido.

-No me toques, ni se te ocurra acercarte.

-Darién, déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo te revolcaste con ese anoche?

-No Darién, las cosas no son lo que parecen. Yo no sé como llego él aquí.

-No me digas! ¿Sabes que Serena? Jamás creí que tu… Eres una cualquiera.

-No Darién, no me digas eso. Hoy es nuestra boda.

-¿Nuestra boda? ¿Piensas que habrá boda después de lo que vi?

-Darien, todo esto es una mentira. Tienes que creerme.

-¿Mentira? Mentira es todo lo que viví a tu lado. Tú eres una maldita mentirosa.

Darién estaba como loco. Las palabras que salían de su boca eran muy hirientes para Serena. Darien por su parte también sufria y mucho tenia que sacar ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo y fue entonces que lo vio el vestido de novia que esa tarde usaría Serena estaba colgado, lucia hermoso… realmente estaba hermoso; se acercó a él… lo acaricio suavemente y mas lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas quemando su piel, desagarrando su alma, su ser… su vida entera…

-darien…-intento seguir la chica pero Darien se lo impidió

-Este vestido no es para alguien como tú, así que no tienes por qué conservarlo…- le dijo suavemente mientras descolgaba la fina pieza, lo acaricio nuevamente mientras que Serena lo miraba a cada movimiento que él hacia, sentía que en cualquier momento la reacción de él no era la que esperaba… sentía que estaba perdiendo la nocion, el sentido… la vida misma…

Fue en ese preciso instante que el pelinegro comenzó a romper el vestido con sus manos mientras lágrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos… Serena suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero era inútil.

-Darién, no lo hagas, mi vestido no, ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR!

-Cállate! no quiero escucharte, eres una cualquiera. Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido. Eres lo peor de mi vida. Te odio Serena… no sabes cuanto te odio, todo el amor que llegue a sentir por ti se ha convertido en el mas cruel de los odios, asi que mejor apártate de mi camino porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos…

-pues entonces hazlo!...-afirmo ella- matame!, pero hazlo tu, porque vivir con este dolor es insoportable…- lo miraba a sus ojos mientras que él evadia la mirada…- por favor, escúchame, dame un voto de confianza… yo… yo no recuerdo nada… no se que paso anoche yo…

-BASTA!...- grito nuevamente…- NO TIENES VERGÜENZA, NO MERECES TODO MI AMOR, NO MERECES NADA… ERES UNA BASURA… ME DAS ASCO… ASCO!...-termino de decir arrojándole lo que quedaba de aquel hermoso vestido a la cara mientras el se alejaba dejando a Serena llorando entre los pedazos de lo que fue su vestido.

Todo esto fue demasiado para ella. Todo lo que había pasado ¿cómo estaba zafiro en su cama? No recordaba nada, no sabía qué hacer ni a quien llamar. No tenía fuerza alguna, su corazón estaba roto. Se baño en un intento de borrar las caricias de zafiro mientras lloraba amargamente.

Minutos después salió del baño. Se vistió con unos pants de color gris y una playera y salió en busca de Darien a casa de Andrew con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, y pues en efecto el moreno se encontraba contándole a Andrew lo que había sucedido.

-Darién, debiste dejar que te explicara. -Andrew hablaba con suavidad.

-No Andrew, no hay nada que explicar. Con lo que vi me bastó…- respondio. En sus palabras había dolor y desamparo, pero también había rabia e ira…

-Darién, tú conoces a Serena. Ella no sería capaz de algo así.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que zafiro estaba con ella?... además el lo afirmo delante de ella… yo los vi, los escuche mientras discutían… no se…- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

-Alguna explicación tiene que haber. Darien, no seas así, permite que te explique.- el rubio intentaba aclarar la situación pero se estaba complicando

-Su explicación seria que nunca me amo, y que solo me vio la cara de imbécil.- finalizo entonces Andrew lo dejo solo para que pudiera pensar y asi asimilarlo él también.

Al salir a la sala escucho el tiembre tocar, imagino quien seria y se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Era Serena que con su rostro lo decía todo; esos ojos azul profundo estaban opacos, rojos e inchados de tanto llorar; también lucían muertos, sin esperanza… su rostro palido la hacia ver enferma… Andrew al verla la abrazo fuertemente tratando de darle un poco de fuerza…

-Darien esta en mi habitación, los dejare solos para que hablen

-Gracias Andrew.-contesto ella debilmente

-De nada Serena. Pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo.- dijo él a lo que la rubia simplemente sonrió y asi el chico salio del departamento y ella respiro profundamente para luego encaminarse hacia la habitación de Andrew… al entrar se dio cuenta que Darien estaba mal, sufria mucho y necesitaba ayudarlo pero ella… ella también estaba sufriendo igual que él asi que decidio acercarse suvemente, y al llegar junto al moreno lo toco del hombro y le dijo…

-Darién…

-No te me acerques, no me toques…- respondio sin gritos de inmediato al reconocer ese aroma tan peculiar en ella y su timbre de voz

-Escúchame, te lo suplico…-pidio ella

-VETE! No quiero escucharte, desaparece de mi vida, entiende, me mataste en vida.- contesto ya mas alterado

-Darién, yo no sé qué paso. No sé cómo llegó zafiro ahí. Yo jamás te engañaría...- trata de explicarle

-JAJAJA. No me hagas reír, Serena…- rio sarcásticamente mientras se incorporaba de la cama donde se encontraba recostado…- Vete… no quiero volver a verte jamas… me has lastimado en lo mas profundo de mi ser… eras mi vida Serena… eras todo para mi… eras mia… o bueno eso siempre lo crei… pero ahora… ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, tantas cosas que la verdad… me dan risa y ¿sabes porque?... porque fui un ciego, un estúpido… un idiota que se dejo engañar con una cara bonita, con la niña huérfana inocente…

-no me hables asi…- decía llorando la rubia ante crueles palabras del joven

-tu no mereces nada en la vida, eres una persona fría y calculadora que me mintió, me engaño… me traiciono… asi que no… no mereces ni lastima, ni compacion ni nada Serena Tsukino… mucho menos mereces mi amor… este amor que te di sin condiciones, que fue el mas puro y limpio… el mas sincero… asi que mi niña todo termino… se acabo…

-No Darién, lo nuestro no puede acabar así…- decía angustiada

-No hay nuestro, Serena… lo hubo que es diferente… ahora justo en este dia Tu lo destruiste gracias a tu engaño .Todo se acabo… no deseo saber nada de ti… el simple hecho de verte me da asco, tu me das ASCO!...

-Darién te lo suplico. Por lo que mas quieras, por favor… no me trates asi…- se dejo caer de rodillas, el dolor que su ser sentía era indescriptible

-Lo que más quería y amaba eras tú… sin embargo ahora lo que siento por ti mas odio que amor asi vete, no quiero verte jamás. A partir de hoy estas muerta para mi Serena…- dijo friamente

-Darién no digas eso, tus palabras me lastiman, todo fue una mentira. Créeme Darién… Te lo suplico…- decía llorando, con ese nudo en la garganta

-Basta, vete con zafiro y olvídate de mí. No quiero escucharte mas, vete!...- la tomo del brazo haciéndola levantarse con brutalidad y la lanzo fuera de la habitación y después cerro la puerta… el también estaba llorando, le dolia toda esta situación, sufria por no tenerla, por no poder siquiera comprender todo esto que estaba pasando…

-Darién, yo te amo, escúchame…- comenzó a golpear la puerta en un intento desesperado

-¡Maldita seas Serena! Vete, desaparece de mi vida para siempre…- grito el con la voz entrecortada; Los ojos de Darién reflejaban mucho odio para Serena. Ella, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se levanto y salió de casa de Andrew. Comprendió que nada podía hacer, sus sueños se hicieron pedazos por una maldita mentira. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y para su desgracia se topo con zafiro.

-¡Vaya! Que linda novia ¿No deberías estar arreglándote para tu boda?... –le dijo ironicamente

-Maldito ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice para que me destruyeras la vida? …- pregunto con furia

-Ya Serena, no seas dramática. Tómalo como una despedida de soltera…- sus palbras fueron hirientes Serena cayó de rodillas ante zafiro sus fuerzas no le daban para mas

-Zafiro, por favor, dime que no paso nada entre nosotros. Te lo suplico, dile a Darién que todo es mentira por favor…- le suplico

-JAJAJA! Siento desilusionarte amor, pero anoche fuiste mía y déjame decirte que la pasamos muy bien… tienes un cuerpo que uff!... ¿no te gustaría repetir lo de anoche?... conmigo olvidaras a Darien mas pronto…

-NO, NO, NO .Eso no es posible. Todo es una mentira! -Sollozaba Serena.

-Te guste o no es la verdad…- sentencio

-No Sabes Cuánto Te Odio Zafiro, No Tienes Ni Una Mínima Idea…- grito y Zafiro la dejo ahí en el suelo marchándose sin ningún remordimiento y burlándose de su situación.

Mientras tanto Darién se ahogaba en el alcohol para tratar de olvidar, los invitados empezaban a llegar a la iglesia esperando la llegada de los novios. Las chicas ya estaban ahí y dos de ellas estaban sonrientes por que los habían separado. Mas bien todos sonreían por este enlace pero dos que tres sonrisas traían detrás la maldad incrustada.

A los pocos minutos Andrew le contó a Haruka lo que había sucedido. Poniéndose de acuerdo, Andrew avisaría que se suspendería la boda y Haruka buscaría a Serena.

Por su parte Serena no supo como llego a la casa. Al ver de nuevo su vestido roto se tiró al suelo gritando. Haruka llego al poco tiempo y entró a la habitación. Al verla en ese estado corrió a abrazarla.

-Tranquila, mi niña. Todo se resolverá…- dijo alentador

-no, nada se resolverá Darien no cree en mi, me dijo cosas horribles… me odia… me odia…

-esta lastimado, pero yo te juro que encontrare al responsable de todo es to y lo hare pagar cada lagrima tuya que has derramado…

-Haruka es que yo no hice nada, yo jamas lo traicionaría… jamas…

-yo te creo…

El la abrazaba mientras ella solo lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Unas horas después Serena ya no tenía lágrimas, el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado por completo.

-Serena ¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto cuando la chica ya estaba mas tranquila

-No Haruka, quiero irme lejos, muy lejos de Darién y de todo esto.

-Pero Serena, yo creo que deberías hablar con él… alejarte asi te haría ver culpable

-No. El no cree en mí pero te juro que todo esto es una mentira. Alguien, junto con zafiro me tendió una trampa para separarnos y lo logro.

-Por eso mismo Serena, explícale… busquemos al culpable

-Ya lo decidí, me iré lejos… solo quiero pedirte algo… ¿Puedes dejarme sola un momento?

-Sí, te espero en la sala… pero no hagas una tontería

-no te preocupes no voy a matarme…

Serena tomo el teléfono y reservo un vuelo para esa misma noche. Despues tomo una hoja y una pluma y escribió una carta a Darién; La depositó en un sobre y la colocó sobre la cama, junto con las llaves del departamento, el anillo de compromiso y la fatografia de ellos dos juntos…

Posteriormente empaco toda su ropa en dos maletas que resguardo a la salida de la habitación, se mudo de ropa y tomo sus papeles personales que los puso en una maleta mas pequeña. Antes de salir de la habitación vio todo por última vez decidida a irse. Cerró la puerta y Haruka la vio bajar con sus maletas.

-Serena creo que no deberías…

-Mi decisión ya está tomada, me voy. Mi vuelo sale en dos horas… ¿Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto? -Serena ya no lloraba y estaba con su mirada ausente, pero tranquila.

-Sí, ven yo te llevo… dame tus maletas…

-estas dos quiero que las dones… no me pienso llevar nada… solo esta en donde están mis papeles personales y las fotografías mas queridas para mi… las de mi familia… excepto las de Darien…

-de acuerdo…

En el camino Serena se mantuvo callada hasta que llego a su destino.

-Haruka, despídeme de Andrew y de las chicas.

-Serena no te vayas. Vas a arrepentirte por esta huida…- insitia

-Lo siento Haruka. Yo ya no tengo nada aquí, mi corazón esta roto y si me quedo será peor. Además, no huyo, pues no he hecho nada. Pero al igual que Darien estoy más muerta que viva. Debo empezar de nuevo.

-Pero y ¿Darién?... ¿no lucharas por el?...-Haruka realmente estaba preocupado por la suerte de su amigo.

-No, el no cree en mi… eso me demuestra que el amor no es suficiente y pues él es fuerte, me olvidará y espero que algún día yo solo sea un recuerdo para él. Por favor Haruka, cuídalo mucho ya que yo no podré hacerlo ¿Lo prometes?

-Si cabeza de bombón, prometo cuidarlo, pero tu también te cuidarás ¿verdad?

-Yo no importo Haruka, quizás algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, así que al menos tú no me olvides.

-No lo haré Serena, pero te juro que mataré a zafiro con mis propias manos por miserable.

-No lo hagas. Eso sería peor para todos ya que lo hecho, hecho esta. Cuídate mucho y cuida a Darién.

-Serena, no te vayas apenas tienes 22 años ¿Qué harás tu sola?

-Mi Haruka, tu siempre cuidándome. Pero no soy ninguna desvalida. Aprenderé a vivir sin él, pero lo más importante, aprenderé a salir adelante por mi misma. Eso te lo aseguro.

Serena abrazo a Haruka. Esta despedida era muy dura para los dos pues en verdad se querían como hermanos.

-No me olvides Haruka.

-no lo hare cabeza de bombón.

-adios…

-prefiero que sea un hasta luego

-entonces asi será, quizás algún dia nuestro destino se vuelva a cruzar…

-asi será

Diciendo esto Serena camino a tomar su vuelo sin mirar atrás, aunque su corazón estaba hecho pedazos… trataría de reconstruirlo nuevamente aunque sabia perfectamente que no quedaría igual. Empezaría una nueva vida, una nueva etapa… cambiaria de lugar, de tiempo y de espacio…

**0-0-0**

**Hola! Mi amiga serenymoon Y yo les traemos este capitulo que esperamos sea de su agrado. Esperamos sus comentarios y de verdad Gracias por Tomarse el Tiempo de leer el Fic.**


	4. ¿Por Que?

¿Por qué?

Después de doce horas de vuelo de la ciudad de Tokio a la capital Francesa Serena arribó en el Aeropuerto Internacional Charles de Gaulle; descendió por las escalinatas del avión con la mirada perdida, su bolso colgaba de su antebrazo, lagrimas traicioneras aparecieron en sus ojos grises; con delicadeza retiro el acumulo de agua salina antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas, caminaba lento, en automático, era como caminar entre los vivos siendo un ente… un muerto en vida; así estaba ella en esos momentos, estaba muerta… Tras pasar los controles de inmigración y aduana la rubia camino hacia la salida con su equipaje en mano… la nostalgia combinado con el aire francés la hicieron desfallecer cayo de rodillas no soportando más aquel dolor que había en su pecho, aquel que tubo de contener y resguardar… ¡por fin salió! Ese dolor que profano su corazón y que la estaba haciendo caer en ese momento…

- mademoiselle !- le gritabanalgunaspersonas al verlacaer Serena lloraba sin parar había llegado el momento de poder desahogarse… como pudieron lograron que la rubia se sentara en unos de los asientos de la sala de espera del aeropuerto, la dejaron que siguiera llorando creían que sería lo mejor y que al final podrían auxiliarla de una mejor manera… a lo lejos las personas caminaban por los grandes pasillos, corredores, salas y stands del lujoso aeropuerto mirando a esa chica que solo lloraba se decían entre sí "¿Qué le habrá pasado para llorar de esa manera?"… ni siquiera estaban cerca de imaginarse lo que a ella le había ocurrido.

A lo lejos un par de guardias miraban atentos ante cualquier emergencia que pudiese suscitarse, mas sin embargo no pasó nada. De repente la chica se incorporó tomo sus maletas y salió del lugar abordando un taxi. Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar el taxista miraba a través del retrovisor sintió pena por ella…

-¿es la primera vez que visita Paris?- pregunto el taxista

-eh!...no… lo siento…

-esas lagrimas no van bien con usted…- le dijo- nadie merece las lágrimas de una mujer y si hay alguien que la llegue a merecer esa persona jamás la hará llorar… tenga…- le ofreció un pañuelo blanco con una rosa roja bordada… en una de las esquinas… Serena lo tomo y acaricio el fino bordado… después limpio sus mejillas y las lágrimas que aun contenían sus ojos…

-gracias… es solo que… acabo de llegar a este país y…

-no me diga más nada… usted estará muy bien… ya llegamos al hotel…- serena miro por la ventanilla y de su bolso saco algunos euros con los cuales pago su pasaje, de inmediato los asistentes de entrada al hotel la hicieron pasar hacia frio y ella no pudo regresarle el pañuelo desde lejos el taxista solo se despedía con una cálida sonrisa; de esas que simplemente te hacen sentir bien, como en casa.

En el elegante hotel LENOX, de Paris, una hermosa rubia se adentraba hasta la recepción donde se registró para poder descansar de tan fatídico viaje. Este hotel, mantenía la calidez de los hoteles típicos europeos y la elegancia, aunque poco le importaba en ese momento a ella. Haciendo gala de su francés, Serena pidió una habitación simple. Subieron sus maletas, y en cuanto el botones se retiró, cerro con seguro la puerta de su habitación, camino hacia el enorme balcón que había y se dispuso simplemente observar el esplendor de ese amanecer en otro país; sin ni siquiera imaginarloel llanto volvió hacerle frente. Estuvo así hasta que la garganta ya no pudo más por causa de ese nudo de dolor que la quemaba y desgarraba en su entrañas… más tardesus ojos no pudieron llorar más, sus lágrimas habían cesado… había quedado seca, sin una sola gota de ese líquido que al salir liberaba el alma… El recuerdo de Darien le latía en todo tiempo, mas sin embargo en ese momento de lucidez deseaba saber qué fue lo que paso en esa despedida de soltera, que paso con Zafiro esa noche, ¿Qué paso? Se preguntaba una y mil veces más ¿Qué paso?... y en ese instante comenzó a sentir su cuerpo sucio, lleno de las manos y besos de aquel joven con el que había estado una noche atrás… la desesperación de no recordar que fue lo que sucedió la haría enloquecer al grado que se arrancó la ropa y se metió a la ducha tratando de quitar eso que ella se imaginaba, aquello que sentía su cuerpo… la sensación de asco por todo su ser la hizo vomitar lo poco nada que su estómago traía… era un despojo… se odiaba a si misma por haberle fallado a aquel hombre, por haber caído en esa trampa… se odiaba a si misma simplemente por existir…

-¡Dios Mío! ¿Por Qué?... ¿Por Qué Me Paso Esto A Mí?... ¿Qué Hice Mal?... ¿En Que Falle?... ¿Por Qué Me Hicieron Esto A Mí?... ¡A Nosotros!... Éramos Felices, Nos Amábamos Tanto… Teníamos Un Futuro Juntos… Dime ¿Por Qué?... ¿Por Qué?...- se abrazaba a si misma bajo el agua que caía cubriendo su cuerpo, lavándolo… después se quedó callada unos instantes con la mirada perdida por un tiempo hasta que de nuevo sus ojos se volvieron hacia el espejo… mirándose detenidamente comenzó a sonreír un poco…- Juro Que Averiguare Que Fue Lo Que Sucedió. No Descansaré Hasta Saber Quién O Quienes Estuvieron Implicados En Mi Desgracia Y No Dudaré En Quitarles La Máscara. A Partir De Ahora, Serena Tsukino No Volverá A Ser Lo Que Fue… Nunca Más! ¡Lo Juro!

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pidió una media luna y té de moras. Sabía que algo conseguiría en Francia. Agradecía a sus padres que pese a que ella aún era una niña cuando los perdió, que dejarán parte de su educación preparada, ya que ella pudo no solo estudiar en un buen colegio, sino estudiar idiomas y estudiar su carrera. Tenía dinero para vivir con tranquilidad un tiempo en ese país de Europa, pero debía encontrar la manera de salir adelante y por supuesto, culminar sus estudios. Pero ella no se derrumbaría más. Tomo sus maletas se cambió de ropa y todo lo demás que había en las bagajes como ropa y zapatos los arrojo a la basura… no deseaba conservar nada que le trajera recuerdos de aquel lugar y aquellas personas. Pidió servicio de habitación y a las cuantas horas un botones llego con diversidad de ropa, la cual ella había ordenado. Después de eso no volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que Serena decidió que su encierro se había acabado. Salió a dar un paseo por la plaza y compró un diario. Necesitaba saber que haría, debía solucionar su situación como ciudadana en Francia, pues por convenios internacionales, ella podía trabajar hasta tres meses en Francia por su cuenta pero regresar después de ese tiempo a su país de origen. Y eso era algo que para ella, por el momento, le era imposible. Necesitaba estabilizarse. Fue así que sentada en un banco del parque, encontró la sección de empleos.

-Mi suerte puede cambiar a partir de ahora…- dijo enfocando su mirada en un artículo publicitario de aquel diario francés.

Mientras tanto en Tokio las cuatro amigas de Serena se encontraban en una cafetería local del centro de la ciudad, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. La boda de su mejor amiga se había cancelado y su plática era todo menos lo que se esperaba de sus "amigas"…

-vamos chicas si Serena realmente amaba a Darien no le hubiera hecho esto…- dijo una de ellas

-no sabemos qué fue lo que realmente paso…- contesto otra de las chicas

-si se suspendió la boda debió ser por algo muy fuerte…- secundo la otra

-Serena no ha aparecido por ningún lado…- comento la última quien había permanecido en silencio…

-es verdad, que más pruebas necesitamos para saber que ella fue la que hizo algo…- dijo la primera muy segura de sus palabras…

-no podemos juzgarla así nada más…- dijo la más callada de las cuatro

-lo mejor será ir a ver a Darien debe de estar muy mal…

-tienes razón ¿pero dónde lo encontramos?- pregunto mirando a la chica introvertida

-no me mires yo no sé nada de él, además no creo que quiera vernos

-tú no sabes nada de eso así que mejor no opines…- dijo la que lideraba el grupo saco su móvil y marco un numero…- ¿hola?... si, lo se… solo quiero saber ¿Cómo se encuentra?... estoy muy preocupada por él y es que… oh! Entiendo… te llamare luego… bye!...- su sonrisa sarcástica erizo el bello de todas las demás…- ya sé dónde está pero será imposible acercarnos…

-si no te conociera pensaría que te gusta…- le dijo su compañera de a lado cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las otras dos

-¡cómo crees eso!... serena es mi amiga y Darien también- respondió ante las miradas de reproche de las otras dos…

Ya Habían pasado 8 días desde que se suspendió la boda y serenahabía partido; Darién recién regresaba a la casa que había compartido con la rubia, se refugió en una de las cabañas de Haruka donde estuvo a solas con sus pensamientos. Se desahogó y de alguna manera encontró un consuelo… y fue cuando decidió regresar aunque Haruka aún no le había dicho que serena se había ido del país. Al entrar a la que una vez fue su casa sintió nostalgia, dolor… aun podía sentirse el olor de ella. Todo estaba como hace ocho días, el moreno por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño pero al llegar a la recamara volvió a la realidad ahí estaba el vestido que el mismo rompió frente a ella. Recordó la imagen de ellos en su cama y su dolor se incrementó… volvió a vivir esa cruel pesadilla.

-¿Por qué Dios, por qué? -Darien se arrodillo entre los retazos del vestido mientras los apretaba contra su pecho y lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos.- Hubiéramos sido tan felices Serena. ¡Maldito este dolor!

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte_

_Se me acabó la ilusión_

_De esa noche en que te fuiste_

_Tú me deshiciste_

Realmente estaba devastado por todo lo que había pasado. Amaba a serena, pero… lo que vieron sus ojos lo cegó por completo.

_Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte_

_Entre duelo y dolor_

_Imagino tu carita triste_

_Cuando me dijiste_

-Jamás Serena, Jamás Volveré A Amar A Ninguna Mujer, Y Si Vuelvo Amar, Será A Alguien Muy Distinta A Ti. Alguien Que Me Demuestre Otro Tipo De Amor, Pero Que A La Vez Sea Lo Que Siempre Creí Tener Contigo, Pero Esta Vez Será Real.-Se echó a llorar como un niño, abrazando con fuerza lo que quedo de ese hermoso vestido que ella había comparado con tanta ilusión - Pero Te Sacaré De Mi Cabeza Serena, Y De Mi Alma, Así Pasen Años, Te Enterraré En Lo Más Profundo De Mi Alma Y De Mi Mente… No Me Harás Más Daño Del Que Ya Me Hiciste… Nadie Volverá A Jugar Conmigo De La Manera Que Tu Lo Hiciste… Nadie!

_Lo siento tanto_

_Ya no puedo_

_Me he quedado sin amor_

_Para qué continuar_

_Si falta corazón_

Darien solo tenía en sus ojos esa imagen que lo desgarraba completamente. Esa maldita escena que le destrozó el corazón. Se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho él para estar sufriendo tan terrible dolor. Su mente no lo dejaba pensar. Y el hecho de querer asimilar las cosas, estaba causando que tuviera aún más rabia y odio. No lograba pensar, solo sentir… Pero si tan solo hiciera caso a ese sentir…

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía_

_Si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte_

_Si ya te he perdido_

_Maldita suerte_

_De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo_

_Vivir para ti_

_Morir cada segundo_

Darien recordó las veces que Serena fue solo de él, cuando aún creía que ella jamás lo engañaría. De cómo sus labios besaban, de cómo sus ojos se miraban, de las veces en que sus manos se tocaban. Recordó de manera vivida la primera vez que ella estuvo con él. De cómo se juraron amor para siempre… Todo era demasiado bello para ser verdad y sin embargo alguna vez lo fue, pensaba Darien.

-Serena, si fue verdad todo lo que dijiste ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿No te bastó mi alma, mi cuerpo? ¿Acaso necesitabas de otro para satisfacer tus caprichos? Serena, te amaba… te amo. Pero esto no tiene nombre, tu engaño… Tu engaño estará siempre presente en mi vida.

_Son muchas las vueltas que nos dio el camino _

_Desesperado me ves_

_Como me golpeó el destino_

_Inmenso vacío_

-SERENA, MALDITA SEAS SERENA…-La angustia que sentía era mayor a cualquier evento anterior.- EL DOLOR QUE ME ESTAS INFRIGIENDO LO SENTIRÁS TANTO COMO YO LO SIENTO AHORA… TU Y YO ESTAMOS MALDECIDOS POR ESTE AMOR… NOS IREMOS JUNTOS AL MISMO INFIERNO… TU NO LOGRARAS SER FELIZ NI YO LO SERÉ…

_Que tú eras tanto_

_Y eras todo_

_En mi infinito para mi_

_Me vuelvo loco amor_

_Hay qué será de mí_

Se sentó a un lado de la cama tocando las sabanas con suavidad, pues aun podía sentir la fragancia de ella impregnada en la seda. Fue en ese momento que vio un sobre con su nombre. Por la letra solo podía ser de ella… Lo tomó en sus manos, y en ese momento su corazón se estremeció. En ese sobre se encontraría las últimas palabras de Ella y con las mismas se quedarían impresas en sus recuerdos, en su mente. Abrió el sobre con temor y sus ojos empezaron a moverse de manera rápida. Lo que más quería en ese momento era pasarse con un trago el dolor que esa carta le deparará aunque su alma le pidiera a gritos leer esa misiva con calma:

"_Mi siempre amado Darien:_

_Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré muy lejos de Tokio y lejos de ti. Es irónico que el día que sería el más feliz para los dos se nos haya convertido en el más desgraciado de nuestras vidas. Sé que para ti en este momento soy lo peor que ha pasado en tu vida, y en cierto modo no te culpo, lo que viste no es para menos. Pero te juro que fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida, no solo porque llenaste el vacío en el que me hallé tras la muerte de mis padres. Tú te volviste la razón por el cual luché, amé y seguí adelante. Te volviste mi vida entera, me volví tuya__…_

_Darien, no me explico cómo es que sucedieron las cosas, porque no recuerdo nada de las circunstancias que me llevaron a la situación que me hallaste, pero pese a eso, hay algo en mí que me dice que no pasó nada, que todo ha sido una trampa__…__ Pero no me sirve de nada decirlo, pues no tengo pruebas, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió, solo sé que yo jamás me entregaría a alguien que no fueras tú, pero__…__ eso ya no tiene importancia, ya que todos nuestros sueños están ahora en la basura por una mentira que nos ha costado la felicidad._

_Yo me voy amándote con todo mi corazón, y sé que me odias, pero no tengo como evitarlo, aún estuvimos con tiempo para averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, pero si tú mismo decidiste creer lo primero que viste__…__ Pues no te culpo, creo que por el amor que nos tenemos aún, si te hubiera encontrado en la misma situación, quien sabe y mi reacción hubiera sido la misma. Yo realmente espero que puedas ser feliz, de verdad te lo deseo con todo mi corazón. _

_Realmente no sabes ni te imaginas el dolor tan grande que siento al perderte, estoy más muerta que viva, sin embargo tomé la decisión de irme para no infligirte más dolor, porque sé que mi insistencia de querer hablar contigo estaba causándote mucho daño y aunque es una lástima que no hayas querido escucharme, no es algo que te reproche, pues como intento dejar en claro, ni yo misma se cómo explicarlo y yo en tu lugar quizá actuara de la misma manera. _

_Espero de verdad que me olvides y que puedas ser feliz. Yo no creo poder lograrlo nunca, pues sé que te amaré toda mi vida, fuiste el primero en todo y eso no se borra jamás. No sé si en alguna oportunidad nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, pero si es así, es porque el destino sabrá por qué lo hace. Lo que quiero que sepas siempre es que me voy amándote con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y que no dejaré jamás de amarte aunque para ti, Darien, sea difícil de creer._

_Adiós Amor, _

_Serena._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Darien comenzó a llorar de nuevo como un niño. Aferraba a su pecho la carta que contenía las últimas palabras de la mujer que más había amado en su vida, la que más amaba en el mundo, su princesa. Su Serena.

De pronto llego Haruka, que había prometido cuidar de Darien y lo iba a cumplir. Subió con rapidez a la habitación de Darien.

-Darien, por favor, cálmate, las cosas no se solucionan así. -Haruka observaba el dormitorio con una expresión de tristeza. -Escúchame Darien, las cosas no se solucionarán así.

-No hay nada que solucionar Haruka, mi vida es basura sin ella.

-Entonces búscala Darien, habla con ella, solucionen este problema juntos...-Haruka lo miró dubitativamente, pues no sabía si lo que diría sería lo correcto. -Darien, yo no creo que se haya acostado con zafiro, algo me dice que en realidad ni siquiera la tocó.

-CÁLLATE YA, jamás en mi vida le perdonaré semejante canallada. No pienso mover un dedo para buscarla, por mi mejor que este lejos de mi vida, aunque me muera por no tenerla a mi lado.

-Por Dios santo Darien, reacciona!

-Vete! No quiero tu lastima ni la de nadie, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Darien. Aun estas a tiempo de buscarla y ser felices, no la dejes ir, ella está igual o peor que tú.

-No me importa lo que sienta ella, mejor por mí si siente remordimiento, ella es la única culpable de esta situación. -Darien volvió a voltear la cara para no mirar a Haruka.

-¡Maldita Sea Darien! Eres Un Completo Imbécil. No Tienes Ni Una Maldita Idea De Cómo Estaba Ella LaNoche Cuando La Lleve Para El Aeropuerto… Estaba Muerta En Vida, Mi Cabeza De Bombón Dejo De Existir Esa Noche, No Sabes Cómo Me Duele Que Se Haya Ido Y Yo No Poder Estar A Su Lado Para Consolarla, Para Abrazarla… Para Ser Su Hombro En El Que Ella Llore… No Puedo Y Simplemente Me Destroza El Corazón El Saber Que Está Sola En Un País Extraño Lejos De Su Tierra, De Sus Amigos, De Su Única Familia…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso… Acaso se ha ido?

-Que inteligente eres, hasta que se te iluminó el cerebro que tienes. -Haruka hablaba con sarcasmo.-Si Darien, se fue, y quizá pase mucho tiempo para que ustedes se puedan encontrar.

-Pues la felicito, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue eso, largarse, y no me interesa saber nunca más nada de ella.

-Óyeme bien Darien Chiba, que se te grave muy bien en la mente, te vas a arrepentir, porque cuando ustedes tengan que volver a verse a la cara, recordarás que fuiste tú quien la dejó ir y para el momento que todo se descubra, para ti, quizá sea tarde. Grábate mis palabras, porque te vas a arrepentir siempre por esto.

-Cállate Haruka, tu siempre la defiendes.

-La Defiendo Porque La Conozco Más Que Tu. -Haruka ablandó por un momento su mirada y con suavidad se acercó -Darien, aun estas a tiempo, búscala y habla con ella, solucionen esto de una vez.

-¿Y dónde lo voy a buscar?

-No lo sé Darien, si supiera donde se fue, te juro que yo mismo iría por ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes dóndeestá?

Haruka solo movió su cabeza en señal negativa. No sabía dónde estaba Serena.

-Pero si tú estabas con ella. ¿Cómo es…?

-Pues ella me pidió que la dejara sola mientras hizo la compra del pasaje y aunque la lleve al aeropuerto y me despedí de ella ahí, no supe a donde era su vuelo…

-Pues si encima se hace la misteriosa… Puede irse al misma infierno si quiere, a lo mejor se fue con Zafiro.

-Que necio que eres… Darien, esa fue una trampa que les tendieron a ambos.

-Créele tú a ella, pues lo que me hizo fue una traición y eso es todo para mí.

Haruka se fue hacia la puerta, deseaba dejarlo y no volverle a ver nunca más pero él cumpliría su promesa, pero en ese momento si se quedaba era capaz de golpear a su terco amigo.

-¿Sabes algo? Ya me hartaste, regresaré cuando haya cordura en tu persona. Por mientras, ahógate en tu orgullo.

Diciendo esto Haruka se fue, dejando a Darien es un estado más que patético, pues las palabras de Haruka y esa última carta revoloteaban por su mente. El aroma de ella impregnado en el dormitorio lo único que consiguió fue que se sintiera más desesperado por tenerla a su lado.

**Hola chicas aquí un nuevo cap.. mil perdones por la tardanza pero estaba sin compu. Mily y yo esperamos que el cap sea de su agrado.**


	5. No te consigo Olvidar

_No te consigo olvidar…_

El tiempo ha pasado para todos los que viven en Tokio. Ocho años exactamente. Para algunos el paso del tiempo ha traído cambios, mientras que para otros no ha sido nada fácil.

En especial para el novel pero hábil empresario Darién Chiba. Para él, el tiempo transcurría tortuosamente lento, como una burla dolorosa. Por su vida han pasado muchas mujeres, pero para él no fueron más que aventuras por así decirlo, ya que no ha podido olvidarla a ella, aquella mujer que tanto amó y que sigue amando. De alguna manera el recuerdo de Serena se había convertido en un fantasma que atormentaba. Su amigo incondicional, Haruka Tenoh, en todo este tiempo había estado a su lado tal y como se lo prometió a Serena antes de partir. Andrew, quien se había casado con Lita y administraban el Crown, hacían reparto de almuerzos en la empresa de Darien, y dependiendo el evento, se encargaban de las bebidas y alimentos. De este modo era como ellos mantenían en contacto.

Tanto Andrew como Haruka, insistían a Darien de que de vez en cuando se reuniera con los amigos de siempre en el Crown, donde siempre se tomaban un café y picaban algún bocadillo salado y dulce, pero las negativas de Darien fueron un día derribadas a la fuerza. Y ese día después de mucho tiempo, se vería con todos los amigos a la vez.

-Buenas noches chicos, disculpen la tardanza. -Darien llegaba retrasado pero fue recibido con una sonrisa por parte de todo el grupo.

-No te preocupes Darién, entendemos que ahora que eres todo un señor empresario prefieras tus compromisos laborales a las reuniones con los viejos amigos.-Mina, que sabía que Darien la evitaba mas a ella por haber sido la mejor amiga de Serena, se dio el gusto de picarlo un poco.

-No exageres Mina -Darien le lanzó una mirada harto significativa.- Es solo que ahora todos tenemos compromisos, incluso tu, que pasas de asesora de imagen todo el tiempo.

-Muchachos, Darién tiene mucha razón.-Haruka como siempre, apaciguando aguas- Yo que trabajo en la misma empresa, lo puedo asegurar. No es nada fácil conseguir que las mejores empresas y las más reconocidas familias de Tokio nos contraten.

-Sí, debo reconocer que les está yendo muy bien en la organización de en evento.-Mencionó con entusiasmo Michiru mirando a Haruka.-La boda de los Nakamura tuvo excelentes comentarios y las fotos de la decoración se veían maravillosas en las revistas.

-Gracias Michiru, pero ese evento en concreto fue obra de Darien. Él consiguió la cuenta.

-Y por lo que oí -Mencionó Mina nuevamente -fue gracias a Margaret Nakamura, la prima de la novia.

-¡Mina! -Fue la respuesta de todos en coro.

-Bueno, esta reunión no es para sacar en cara el trabajo que mantiene a Darien ocupado, cosa que sabemos todos, sino para relajarnos.-Sentenció Andrew de manera definitiva.

-Oye Lita, ¿Cómo te va con el bueno de Andrew?-Preguntó Amy con una sonrisa.- ¿Ya cuanto tiempo de casados?

-Pues ya tenemos 5 años de casados. -Lita observaba a Andrew con un brillo especial en la mirada.-Y nos va excelente… somos una pareja única

-Entonces ¿Qué esperan para hacernos tíos? -Dijo Michiru tomando su bebida.- Porque creo no ser la única que espera eso de ustedes.

Darien se percató de que Lita estaba roja y que Andrew no sabía que decir, aunque tomaba la mano de su esposa. Pero Darien era el único que sabía cuánto le estaban costando a sus amigos poder tener niños.

-Michiru no te preocupes, cuando Lita y Andrew me den la sorpresa de que seré padrino, yo mismo organizaré el evento y les avisaré a todos…- comento el moreno sacando de un apuro a los esposos

-¡Uy! Si Darien es el padrino, soy la primera en apuntarme a la fiesta, quiero vivir en carne propia las maravillas que habla la gente de tus eventos y fiestas. -Mina sin querer, terminó aligerando el ambiente. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Será estupendo disfrutar de alguna reunión organizada por la empresa de ustedes chicos.-Mencionó Michiru mirando a Darien y Haruka.-Y al igual que Mina, me apunto.- comento mientras que su mirada lasciva no se apartaba de los chicos que estaban frente a ella…

-por su puesto todos estarán cordialmente invitados…- agrego Haruka

La velada transcurrió sin problemas un par de horas después luego de que Lita preparara una sangría blanca para las chicas y un whisky en las rocas para ellos y de picar hubo aceitunas verdes, terrina de carne, quesos para untar y algunas galletas dulces y trufas. Las risas iban y venían y casi siempre por las ocurrencias de Mina. Sin embargo, esta, en un momento de la reunión se acercó a Darien.

-Sabes Darién, desde hace tiempo he querido saber por qué es exactamente que me evitas… no! Me veas de esa forma es que la verdad siento que yo…

-Por favor Mina, que estás diciendo. -Darien se sintió ofendido aunque era cierto que la evitaba

-Estoy diciendo que desde que Serena se fue, de todas las chicas, me evitaste ver. Creo que con Lita no pudiste por ser ella la novia de Andrew al poco tiempo, sino quizá hasta a ella la hubieras alejado… más con Michiru y Amy sostienes una relación de amistad como antes, les hablas con normalidad…

-Deja de hablar tonterías Mina. A veces debo reconocer que te pareces a ella en muchas de tus tonterías… tu inmadurez y bueno sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? -Darien no se controló e hirió a Mina. Pero Darien sabía que Mina se vengaría de ese comentario.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero al final Serena resultó ser más inteligente que yo, que en vez de reclamarte el por qué podrías evitarla, como lo estoy haciendo yo, decidió irse. Tan tonta no era mi amiga…- lo contrapunteo además el nombre de la rubia hacia eco en la cabeza del moreno… nadie se la mencionaba ni por error y Mina no se quedaba callada con nada… asi con estas palabras Mina se volvió a sentar en su sitio totalmente erguida. Sin embargo Darien no le reclamó, sabía que Mina no acabaría su pequeña venganza por haberle dicho que era una tonta. Ya estaba esperando el siguiente golpe.

La reunión transcurrió con tranquilidad un momento más, cuando se tocó el tema de la que fue la última conquista de Darien.

-Entonces es totalmente cierto que Darien es un conquistador empedernido, un amante para el momento.-Dijo Mina con malicia. Ya se había vengado con esta frase.-Sino buscas compromiso, Darien Chiba a su servicio….- comento con maneos en su s manos e ironia en su voz…

-¿Puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida Mina? -replicó molesto Darien.-Lo que haga con ella no es tu problema.

-¡Perdóname la vida quieres! Solo fue un comentario.

-Darién, disculpa lo que te voy a decir -dijo Andrew serio- pero yo creo que deberías estabilizar tu vida

-¿A qué te refieres Andrew? – preguntó Darién

-pues mira Darién-Continuó Andrew serio.- me refiero a que es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad en el amor y encuentres a la mujer de tu vida. Tienes casi 33 años.-Remató Andrew.

Darién, quien se molestó por lo que su amigo había dicho, miró a todos los presentes. Sería claro y conciso. No permitiría que nadie más se metiera en su vida.

-Pues les diré que si no me da la gana de formalizar es porque no encuentro a la mujer correcta y porque no me interesa tener nada serio. Si algún día decidiera formalizar, será porque encontré a la mujer perfecta para mí. Hasta ahora no la he encontrado y así estoy feliz.

-Vamos Darién ¿Cómo la vas a encontrar si a todas las comparas con Serena?- puntualizó Mina

La tensión se hizo presente en ese momento. Para todos, el nombre de Serena no era dicho con mucha frecuencia pues eso crispaba a Darien, quien en ese momento puso sus manos como puños. Aún le dolía el solo hecho que la nombrara.

-Mina, deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios- dijo Amy- tu comentario está totalmente fuera del lugar.

-Te equivocas Amy, nada de lo que dije esta fuera de lugar- dijo mina defendiendo su posición- yo solo dije la verdad. Duela a quien le duela… desde que Serena se fue nadie la nombra hasta parece que no les duele que ella se hubiese marchado, no saben como me reprocho el no haberla buscado hasta debajo de las piedras cuando todo este malentendido sucedió…- mina estaba furiosa, durante años había permanecido callada pero no pudo mas y solto todo lo que sentía…- Serena era nuestra amiga ¿Por qué le hicimos esto?... ¿Por qué no la apoyamos?

-ella se fue sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de darnos explicación… comento Michiru

-¿explicacion?... ¿de que?...- seguía Mina

-Nosabemos exactamente lo que paso…- continuo Amy– Darien nos conto lo que vio pero no debemos juzgar a Serena de esa Manera… ¿Qué tal si todo fue una trampa de Zafiro?

- Amy y Mina cállense las dos -dijo Michiru con un dejo de hastío en la voz- esta es una reunión para vernos y pasar un buen rato juntos y no sacar temas que son dolorosos para muchos.

-yo no creo que haya sido un mal entendido mas bien fue un plan muy bien elaborado por dos personas… si no sabemos nada de Serena y Zafiro en ocho años exactamente debe ser por algo ¿no lo creen?- comento lita con la mirada abajo y los puños cerrados… le dolia este asunto y sobre todo lo que paso en aquel entonces…

-¡Basta! No les permito que muevan recuerdos que son muy dolorosos para mi ¿Con qué derecho lo hacen? ¿Qué se creen ustedes para hacerlo?

-¿Qué que nos creemos? –Dijo Lita molesta - Pues pasa que somos tus amigos, eso es lo que pasa.

Darien por un momento se sintió avergonzado por las palabras que dijo. En realidad sí, todos los presentes habían sido testigos de lo que él había sufrido todos esos años, esos largos 8 años.

-Cálmate Darién- dijo Haruka tocando el hombro de su amigo- no te exaltes, nada ganas. -Dijo en casi un susurro lo último.

Por un momento en el ambiente reinó el silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, realmente Darién estaba muy dolido.

-Darién perdona por favor que haya pasado esto- dijo Amy- la verdad no era nuestra intención removerte ningún recuerdo.

-No se preocupen chicas, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada- dijo Darién- es solo que no me gusta recordarla.-Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.-Y es tonto que me ponga así cuando todos ustedes fueron amigos de ella.

-Lo entendemos Darién pero no puedes seguir así -Michiru se acercó y tomó su mano- es solo que nos preocupa verte así, creo que estas desperdiciando tu vida en alguien que ni está cerca, que ni siquiera da muestras de existir.

-Cállate ya Michiru -dijo Haruka en tono molesto- Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ella ni para hablar de la vida que Darién lleva.

-Oigan chicos, Discúlpenme debo aprender a tener la boca sellada, pero no puedo creer que esto se desate por un inocente comentario que hice- señalo mina- además no tienen por qué ponerse así.

-Bueno chicos ya olvidemos este incidente – dijo lita en defensa de Darien, quien seguía con los puños apretados- no hay que recordar cosas que ya pasaron.

Así los chicos trataron de pasar lo que quedaba de la noche en una amena conversación, pero para Darién no lo fue en ningún momento ya que el recuerdo de ella estaba presente y mas al estar con personas que eran muy allegadas a ellas. Nunca creyó que después de mucho tiempo de no nombrarla (cosa que hacía solo con Haruka y a veces con Andrew) aún le doliera la sola mención de su nombre. Incluso su recuerdo era latente le dolia recordarla y a cada mención o recuerdo de ella sentía que el odio que sentía en su corazón se incrementaba deseaba tenerla cerca para gritarle todo lo que sentía por ella, todo el daño que causo… estaba confundido no sabia si creer o no creer se cegaba a la realidad…

-Chicos disculpen, pero ya debo retirarme. Mañana debo estar muy temprano en el trabajo, ya que… Bueno, estamos en una etapa de Expansión en la empresa, pues ya no solo abarcaremos organización de eventos como fiestas y reuniones, si no también eventos de otras índoles, como ferias, conciertos, exposiciones. Seremos algo más de lo que se nos conoce ahora.-Darien estaba feliz de poder compartir con todos ellos este momento profesional.- de verdad fue un gusto verlos a todos de nuevo.

-Para nosotros también fue un gusto Darién y no te pierdas por favor.- Mencionó Amy, que trabajaba en el hospital general de Tokio y su tiempo era algo ajustado.

Darién no respondió simplemente se levanto de la mesa diciendo adiós y salió del Crown, Haruka salió tras de él, despidiéndose rápidamente de los demás, logrando alcanzarlo.

-Darién tranquilo se que…

-Cállate Haruka no digas nada.

-Darién vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.-Haruka sabía que su amigo no estaba en estado de conducir.

Los dos subieron al auto del pelinegro y se dirigieron al departamento del pelinegro; se había mudado de la casa donde vivía con ella, pero la seguía conservando intacta; tal cual como desde el ultimo dia que había estado en ese hogar que alguna vez tubo. Al llegar Se dirigieron a la sala no sin antes el pelinegro servirse un whisky.

-¿Te sirvo uno Haruka? -Preguntó Darien sin mirarlo.

-No Darien gracias.

Si bien Darien no era un alcohólico, en estos años de alguna manera, cuando venían recuerdos, su escape era un trago. Darién se acomodo en el sofá junto a Haruka.

-Ya Haruka, no me veas así quieres.

-Es que Darién, no me gusta verte así

-¿Así cómo Haruka?

-Darién tu sabes bien de lo que te estoy hablando.

-Pues eso agradécelo a ya sabes quién.

-No empieces Darién. Todos estos años he intentado hacerte entrar en razón pero eres un cabeza dura por no buscarla y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Buscarla? ¿Por qué yo? Si ella tampoco me buscó quiere decir que no le importé nunca. Prefirió alejarse de mí.

-te equivocas, tú eras su vida, eras lo que más amaba.

-Sí, tengo que creer cuanto me amaba que se acostó con ese imbécil.

-Contigo es imposible.

Darién quedó en silencio por un momento. Aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando por preguntar y en efecto, le ganó.

-¿has sabido algo de ella?

Haruka, que se había sumado al mismo silencio que su amigo, tardó un momento en contestar, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta. A él también le dolía la ausencia de su cabeza de Bombón. Pero al fin respondió:

-No Darién, no he sabido nada de ella en todo este tiempo.-Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- ¿Y sabes? La verdad me preocupa porque ella no se desaparecería del todo. Hubiera intentado comunicarse conmigo o con Mina, y sabes muy bien que no lo ha hecho con nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te preocupa?

-Pues que a lo mejor le pasó algo y yo ni enterado.

Darién cambio su mirada fría por una llena de tristeza. El, durante todo este tiempo pensó que ella y Haruka habían mantenido comunicación ya que siempre que hablaba con Haruka de ella, era solo para insultarla.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas nada de ella? Yo pensé que sabias donde estaba. Creí que de algún modo pudo haberse comunicado contigo, ella pudo…

-…No Darién y la verdad me preocupa, desde que la dejé en el aeropuerto ese día no he sabido si está bien o si le sucedió algo… me he reprochado todo este tiempo el no detenerla o simplemente el no haberla ayudado como se merecia… siento que debi hacer mas y…

-A lo mejor si no se comunicó contigo es porque no quiere- respondió Darién- porque nada le costaba tomar un teléfono y llamar.

-Tú no tienes remedio -dijo Haruka molesto- la odias y ni siquiera sabes si ese odio es justificado.

-Ya basta Haruka, lo que siento por ella es más que justificado, me engañó ¿No lo entiendes?

-El que no entiende eres tú Darién. La juzgaste sin darle tiempo de defenderse. Tú y tu maldito orgullo te han llevado a vivir en la soledad en la que te encuentras.

-No Haruka, no fue mi orgullo fue su traición ¿No te das cuenta si ella no me hubiera traicionado estaríamos casados, juntos como lo habíamos soñado?

-Está bien Darién. Tu mismo te condenaste y ahora ya lo sabes, no sé nada de ella, no sé donde está, aunque no creo que eso te importe ahora ¿Cierto?

-¿Tu que sabes si me importa o no?

-Te dejo. Esto no nos va a llevar a nada ya que tenemos puntos de vista diferentes. Te veo mañana en la oficina, tenemos que discutir cuales son los puntos que necesitamos para lograr expandirnos en el negocio. Y deja de tomar.

Diciendo esto, Haruka se fue dejando a Darién preocupado por Serena. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Él la amaba, aunque también la odiaba. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Se dirigió a su habitación con su whisky en mano a continuar ahogándose en alcohol, cayó de bruces a la cama cuando muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

"_-Buenos días amor ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Serena dio un tierno beso en los labios a Darien mientras este despertaba._

_-Serena amor, buenos días, me alegra este tipo de despertar. -Mientras abrazaba a Serena que recibía los mimos con entusiasmo._

_-A mi también Darien aunque… hemos hecho las cosas al revés pues eso no deberíamos hacerlo hasta mañana._

_Darien soltó una carcajada divertido."_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Aun recuerdo ese momento. Me reí porque dijiste que habíamos hecho las cosas al revés cuando ya llevábamos viviendo juntos tres años. –Darien lloraba de dolor y rabia, pero a la vez con cierta dulzura al recordar ese momento dichoso. Hablaba como si conversará con Serena.- ¿Por qué Serena? A veces me entra la duda, a veces me entra ganas de regresar el tiempo y ser el espectador invisible de lo que ocurrió esa noche con el miserable de zafiro.

**FLASH BACK**

"_-Bueno, no te puedes quejar, la hemos pasado muy bien hasta ahora. –Serena se sonrojo ante este comentario a lo que Darien le tomo la mano. –Sin embargo, ya mañana solucionaremos el problema. Serás la Sra. Chiba y estoy ansioso por que ya se haga realidad. Se oye perfecto. Sra. Serena de Chiba._

_-Eso me encanta, se oye hermoso cuando sale de tus labios, te amo Darién y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado._

_-Yo también lo deseo, deseo tenerte en mis brazos cada noche, recorrer tu piel, sentir tus caricias. Te quiero solo mía y que despiertes a mi lado como mi esposa._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Este recuerdo hizo que el pelinegro empezara a gritar junto con esas lágrimas que salieron desde que llegó a la habitación. Esos recuerdos le dolían en el alma si bien el tiempo ha pasado pero las heridas de su corazón no han sanado. Y él sabía bien que nunca sanarían, aunque pasaran milenios. Su corazón aún le pertenecía a Serena Tsukino. La mujer de su vida. El amor de su vida… la mujer que lo había convertido en un hombre frio y sin escrúpulos… un hombre que no saciaría su sed de venganza hasta que la tuviera frente a él y poder aclarar todo lo que aquella noche paso… si realmente paso… o si ella realmente lo engaño…

Después de este agonizante momento Darien tomo las llaves del auto y salió rumbo a su antiguo departamento; al llegar percibió ese desagradable aroma a humedad combinado de soledad, sintió paz y calma, pero a la vez mucha repulsión de ver de nuevo aquella casa en donde se habían formado sus sueños e ilusiones y que precisamente en ese lugar habían terminado, se había roto completamente… no sabía si era masoquista o que pero cuando sentía el dolor de sus ausencia regresaba al nido donde quiso formar una familia… se sentía fuerte y de nuevo saciaba su sed de venganza imaginando como le haría pagar el sufrimiento que le causo esa escena… verla a ella con su amigo de la adolescencia en la cama…

-juro que cuando regreses pagaras lo que me hiciste… no te iras sin recibir el golpe de gracia por parte mia… lo juro Serena… cuando de nuevo te vuelva a ver ambos nos iremos al mismo infierno y sufragaras con lágrimas de sangre… te lo juro…- dijo el chico con odio en sus palabras y en sus ojos…

**0-0-0**

**Hola Niñas, bueno aquí esta un cap mas en donde vemos un poco como es la vida de Darien y de los demas… Ya pronto veremos que ha sido de serena. Y Mily Y yo esperamos que les guste el capitulo.**


	6. Los Marquette

**Los Marquette**

En una de las mejores empresas de publicidad de París se encontraba el dueño de esta, Diamante Marquette. Junto con su esposa Azul Marquette y Rei Marquette, dirigían una de las empresas nuevas que más acceso y confianza daban a otras empresas en lo que a asesoramiento de imagen, publicidad y marketing se refería. Pero esa tarde, Diamante no pudo dejar de ir a la oficina de su esposa a contarle una buena nueva.

-Amor, buenas noticias.-Diamante entró a la oficina de su esposa con unos papeles en la mano. Su sonrisa indicaba algo más que bueno.

-Dime Diamante ¿De qué se trata? -Azul despegó la mirada de la pantalla de la Laptop.

-¿Recuerdas esa empresa de Tokio que nos contactó? -Diamante miraba entre extasiado pero dudoso a su mujer.

-Claro que sí. Llevan meses queriendo contactarse con nosotros. ¿Por qué, que pasó? -Azul, que clavó sus ojos del mismo color que su nombre en las pupilas de Diamante, dejó lo que hacía en su portátil.

-Pues estuve revisando todo los papeles que me mandaron. Me gustó tanto el tipo de empresa que tienen y los servicios que ofrecen, pues que… Bueno Azul, sé que debí consultarte, pero acepté que trabajemos con ellos.

Azul en ese momento se levantó de su asiento. Ella, para ser una mujer muy segura, estaba algo confundida por esa decisión. Azul era una mujer cerca de los 30 años, de cabellos negros, muy negros y lacios, aunque algunos decían que era ondulada. Con una Mirada penetrante y vivaz, de tez blanquísima como toda francesa que se aleja del sol, y su mirada azul como el mar de la Riviera. Delgada, con el cuerpo de una modelo aun teniendo una hija; era responsable, de que la empresa creciera de forma eminente en el área de estrategia publicitaria. Ella había cursado una maestría en Marketing, Publicidad y ventas, y desde antes de casarse con Diamante, la dupla que formó con Rei fue explosiva.

-Según tengo entendido, es una de las mejores empresas de Tokio, por eso este negocio es muy importante para mi.-Diamante observaba como su esposa seguía con la mirada ausente, pero más que todo porque analizaba la situación.-Quiero ver que tal nos va la fórmula que usamos aquí en Europa allá en Asía.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Azul volteó a ver a Diamante. Su sonrisa era perfecta, brindada siempre para él.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo amor y sé que este nuevo negocio será un éxito para ti. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Azul, no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu apoyo. -Diamante tomando ventaja, se acercó a su esposa, que lo abraza por un momento. Luego se separa con sutileza.

- Diamante no tienes nada que agradecer te apoyo porque te amo.

Diamante la tomo de la cintura acercándola hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros de besarse, centímetros que desaparecieron cuando su esposa lo beso con mucha pasión.

-¿Sabes que tus besos me vuelven loco?-Diamante acariciaba la blanca piel de la mujer que lo volvía loco mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de ella.

-Pues me encanta que los disfrutes. Son solo tuyos.-Azul vuelve a acercarse, pero ahora solo le da un beso suave.-Amor debes irte porque tengo asuntos que atender.

-Azul espera – dice diamante- hay algo debes saber.

-Dime.-Azul se colgó del cuello de Diamante.

-Esta vez quienes viajaran desde el principio seran tú y Rei. Tendrás que ir a Tokio antes que yo.

- ¿Ir a Tokio?-Azul nuevamente dudó. Ella sabía que tendría que ir, pero no se esperó que fuera a ir sola, sin él. -¿No hay alguna otra forma?

-No, sé que no te gusta salir de Europa, pero yo no puedo viajar. Al menos no hasta que Luna acabe las clases y deje algunos asuntos finiquitados aquí… La empresa de Oliver están en sus últimas fases y necesito terminar el proyecto así que no puedo viajar con ustedes.

- Lo sé, pero es que…

-¿Dime una cosa, prefieres que Rei viaje sola? Puedo entender que tú no desees viajar, pero para ella las cosas cambiarían… además tu dominas perfectamente el idioma cosa que mi hermana no lo hace… piénsalo ¿quieres?

-Diamante, de verdad no lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo y… consultarlo. Porque dudo que ella quiera ir sola

-Azul, haz lo que creas que sea mejor para todos.

Diciendo esto, Diamante salió de la oficina de su esposa. Azul tenía que pensar muchas cosas… Ninguna de las decisiones que tenía que tomar eran fáciles, pues a la francesa no le gustaba la idea de viajar y menos cuando su marido no la acompañaba, sentía terror al abordar un avión o un tren que la alejaría de su familia imaginando que tal vez nunca los volvería a ver y eso le producía jaqueca.

De pronto entra Rei a la oficina. Llevaba un vestido de color gris plata, que resaltaba su perfecto cuerpo y ese cabello negro y abundante que tenía. Muchos decían que Azul y Rei eran primas, pero no era así. Solo compartían el color de cabello. Rei adoraba a su cuñada, que más que cuñada, era su amiga. Ella era una de las poquísimas personas en la que Azul confiaba su vida entera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo Azul? -Preguntó Rei algo alarmada.

-Nada cuñadita, solo que no me gusta viajar sin Diamante… es todo…-Azul retiró sus manos de la cabeza. Ya no le dolía tanto.

Rei se encamina a la ventana y después de unos segundos responde:

-¿Estás segura?

-claro que si... además ya tome la decisión… iré a Tokio contigo… somos una familia, una empresa… somos muéganos ¿no? A donde ustedes vallan yo voy… así a donde el viento nos arroje…

-Azul! Que melodramática estas hoy…

-no exageres Rei

-Bien Azul -Dijo la pelinegra de ojos negros.-Tenemos que pedirle a Diamante que nos de todos los papeles que leyó para poder tomar una decisión. Depende de eso para poder organizar un poco que método usaremos para hacer llegar al público el mensaje requerido.

-Muy bien Rei, no te preocupes, en cuanto Diamante me mande todo por la red te aviso para hacer descartes y esas cosas.

-Azul, ¿Sabes? Estoy orgullosa de todas las cosas que hemos logrado juntas. Creo que jamás tuve tanta empatía con nadie a la hora de trabajar. -Dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo de complicidad.-y no quiero perder eso.

-No lo harás.-Azul se acercó donde su cuñada y tomándole las manos le dijo -No me van a perder porque desde que te encontré, mi vida tiene sentido. Luna, Diamante y tú le dan sentido a mi vida, lo sabes bien.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que dejemos de ser el binomio de oro que somos. -Rei abrazó a su cuñada con cariño.-Solo que cuando sientas que estas fuera de control, dímelo.

Justo en ese momento Diamante llega a la oficina a recoger los oficios que llevabaen la mano cuando fue a darle la gran noticia a su esposa

-¿Qué sucede aquí para que estén unidas en un abrazo?

-Nada hermanito, si llegabas unos minutos antes hubieras visto en acción, no sabes lo que te perdiste. A veces extraño esos arranques de locura que teníamos en la universidad… ¿recuerdas?

Ante este comentario Diamante ríe y dice a Rei

- Hermanita necesito que me hagas un favor, aunque debería decir que nos hagas un favor. ¿Puedes ir por Luna al colegio? Por favor, que no tengo tiempo y debo hablar con Azul.

-Si Antè, no tengo problema, así antes de venir por aquí, la llevo a tomar un helado o algo.-Rei cogió las llaves de la oficina que estaban encima del escritorio de Azul.- me retiro para que hables con Azul. Por cierto -Agregó de último estando cerca de la puerta.-No hagan cosas indebidas…

Azul y Diamante lanzaron una carcajada limpia. Aunque ellos eran atrevidos, gracias a Diamante, Azul descubrió desde un inicio, cuando conoció a Diamante o Antè, como lo llamaba su hermana, lo explosiva y arrebatadora que podía llegar a ser. Su sensualidad la explotó en más una ocasión, empezando por los trajes, la ropa interior, como también por ese aire de coquetería que no sabía que tenía. Cuando ella era una estudiante de colegio, cualquiera pensaría que era una aldeana de cualquier pueblito alejado del campo de Francia, pero conforme su amistad con Rei creció, fue cambiando. Rei la convirtió, no en una francesa, sino en toda una parisina con amor a ser bohemia. Y para serlo, pues muchas de sus actitudes las mejoró. Azul era un dulce de chocolate con sorpresa dentro. Eso terminó enamorando a Diamante de esa chica. Si la amó desde que la vio, con su renovado cambio de actitud, que fue todo un proceso, no quiso dejarla ir. Y ella no se resistió. Pero en esta ocasión los juegos debían dejarse para más adelante. Diamante y ella no volvieron a usar su centro laboral como el lugar de sus jueguitos eróticos. Por eso Azul terminó cayendo en los brazos de Diamante. Él llegó a darle sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, él le puso su mundo de cabeza. Y eso le gustó.

-Mi amor discúlpame por no ir a Tokio con ustedes, pero como ya te dije debo, quedarme en la empresa hasta que Luna acabe el año lectivo, una vez este de vacaciones las alcanzaremos allá.-Diamante no se resistió y abrazó a Azul por detrás besando su cuello a lo que la pelinegra no se resistió.- Solo quiero que me informes como van las cosas por allá y si tienes dudas de alguna índole con respecto a los detalles del contrato, me lo hagas saber inmediatamente… te amo- finalizo susurrándole cerca del oído cosa que la estremeció

-Primero que nada amor no tengo nada que disculparte.-Azul se dio la vuelta acariciando el rostro de su esposo. Nunca se cansaría de prodigarle amor.-Por eso te amo, por ser un buen padre, un hombre responsable y sobre todo una maravillosa persona… Te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

-Yo también te amo Azul- dice Diamante dándole un tierno beso en los labios para luego retirarse del lugar.

Minutos más tarde, Azul se acercó a la cafetería, necesitaba un cigarrillo, aunque no fumara casi nunca, sentía que quería uno, mentolado o de canela. No importaba cual. Fue cuando en ese momento que Diamante caminó hacia ella y quitándole el cigarrillo, lo votó.

-Amor, ese cigarro era mío. -Azul le lanzó una mirada de molestia, pero al ver que Diamante estaba con una mirada de tristeza solo susurro -Discúlpame, sabes que solo fumo cuando…

-…Cuando estas inquieta, lo sé. Pero quedamos que no fumarías ni uno si era posible. -Besó la frente de su mujer con suavidad.

-Está bien. Pero sabes que toda esta situación me inquieta.

-Tienes razón amor, pero pienso que esta es una oportunidad que podríamos aprovechar y reafirmar nuestro amor, nunca nos hemos separado y creo que nos ayudaría bastante… como si volviéramos al romance del noviazgo ¿no crees?

-por supuesto… y gracias por comprender. Te pido nada más que no se toque más este asunto. A Tokio iré con Reí. Ya verás que podremos manejar este nuevo negocio. Bueno amor, me voy porque aún tengo asuntos pendientes.

**UN PAR DE HORAS MAS TARDE**

-Mami, Mami! Llegué de la escuela..-Una niña de cabellos negros azulados corría por el corredor que llevaba a la oficina de su madre. Al entrar su madre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. -Mami, tía Rei me llevo a tomar helados y comí papas con salsa de queso.

-¿Y ahora que haremos con ese apetito? -Dijo azul envolviendo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, que era igual de alta como su padre, y con esa melena abundante y rizada que tenía y ojos chispeantes e igual de azules que la misma Azul, aunque ligeramente más oscuros.-Amor, si no cenas, será la última vez que salgas con tu tía Rei.

-Prometido. Prometo solemnemente cenar todo. -La niña dio un beso en cada mejilla de su madre.-¿Puedo ir a visitar a papá o estará muy ocupado?

-¿Por qué no lo llamas por el anexo? -Azul contemplaba a su pequeña embobada. Era realmente hermosa.

La pequeña no necesito esperar más… Se acercó al teléfono con rapidez y marcó el 123 para hablar con su papá. Y sin más Diamante contestó.

-¿Cuál de mis dos amores me llama? -Diamante sabía que su pequeña hija estaba ya en la oficina porque los llamados que la niña hizo a su madre se dejaron escuchar en su oficina, pero le gustaba jugar así con ella.

-El amor más importante que tienes.-La niña sonreía y se engreía con el hombre del otro lado de la línea.-La número uno en tu vida…

-Eso es mi pequeña Luna. Eres el amor más grande que tengo.

-¿Puedo ir a buscarte?

-Por supuesto pequeña, no necesitas ni preguntar.

-Ahí voy.-Y colgando el teléfono, volteó a ver a su mamá sonriéndole.- Me voy mami, Papá me espera. Tengo que mostrarle algo…

Y sin darle tiempo a su madre de que preguntara, salió como un torbellino, pero en ese momento entraba Rei con unos papelesen mano los cuales agitaba simultáneamente.

-Azul, aquí están las posibles fechas de vuelo.

-Si Rei, no hay problema, ahora lo veo y te aviso cuando nos vamos. Además Antè debe decirnos cuál es la mejor fecha para ir. Ya que es él el que está viendo esto, que él coordine de último.

-Perfecto. ¿Sabes Azul? Algo me dice que este nuevo proyecto será un éxito. Si todo sale bien, podemos empezar a abrir una sucursal allá en Tokio. ¿Qué te parece? -A Rei sus ojos le brillaban de un modo especial. Ella era muy competente y al igual que su hermano, tenía una visión extraordinaria para los negocios. Rei se especializó en lo mismo que su cuñada, pero cuando quería, donde ponía el ojo, habría plata.

-Si Reí, yo también lo creo. Antè tiene un olfato para los negocios. Si él cree que esto es lo mejor, y tú lo respaldas, significa que esto será una mina de oro.

-Azul yo pensé que no querrías ir a Tokio.-Azul hizo un mohín en el rostro que no pasó desapercibido para la ojinegra.

-Pues ya ves, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tener que ir sin Diamante… los extrañare pero creo que es un buen inicio.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero bueno hablando de otra cosa ¿Diamante en cuanto tiempo nos dará el encuentro?

-Pues me ha dicho que termina de arreglar unos asuntos en la empresa y mientras espera a que Luna acabe el colegio, así que supongo que en unos tres o cuatro meses estará por allá.

-Como siempre mi hermano responsable y buen padre. Aunque quien lo diría, pero debo decirte que desde que tú llegaste a su vida es un hombre muy feliz… tú y Luna son su más grande tesoro.

-Lo se Reí y créeme que le agradezco a la vida que me lo haya puesto en mi camino.

-Un momento cuñadita, a quien le debes agradecer eso es a mí, fui yo quien te lo presentó.

-Por eso soy más que feliz y sabes que siempre te lo agradeceré. -Azul contemplaba una foto del día de su matrimonio, que tenía encima de su escritorio.- A su lado soy tan feliz, me siento tan plena, tan llena, tan… extasiada de tener un hombre como él a mi lado.

-Te creo Azul y me da gusto verlos tan felices. Han llegado a formar una relación sólida y una linda familia.

-En la que tú eres parte, querida Rei.-Azul le dio una sonrisa sincera a Rei, y esta le tomó la mano en señal de cariño.-Bueno cuñadita hay que trabajar para poder irnos a casa.

-Si Azul, avancemos. Quiero llegar pronto a casa.

Con esto Rei se retiró, dejando a Azul sumida en sus pensamientos y planes para ese viaje a Tokio….

**Días después**

los Marquette estaban coordinando los últimos detalles del viaje a Tokio el cual estaba previsto para el día siguiente.

-Bien hermanito creo que todo está listo para nuestro viaje -dijo Rei mientras cerraba un folder con papeles de la agencia de viaje- mañana conoceremos a nuestros nuevos "jefes".

-Si, y espero que sean tan agradables como lo parece uno de ellos por teléfono y les recuerdo a ambas, "jefes"no, ustedes harán un estudio de mercado para ellos. Trabajarán con ellos- Diamante observaba a su esposa- Dime Azul ¿Sucede algo?

-No Diamante solo pensaba que mañana me separare de ti y de Luna -respondió algo inquieta- lo cual nunca es con tanto tiempo y los voy a extrañar mucho.

Diamante se acercó a su esposa, tomándola por la cintura la abrazo con cariño.

-Me encanta que nos extrañes, pero recuerda que Luna y yo las alcanzaremos allá.-respondió con dulzura.

-Bueno, creo que esto se empieza a poner romántico, así que yo me retiro a mi oficina a trabajar -Mencionó Rei con una voz juguetona.- Y la advertencia de siempre, no utilicen la oficina para su beneficio… Ya me entienden.

Se quedaron los esposos solos, abrazados. Azul necesitaba sentir el calor de su esposo, se aferró a sus brazos como si la vida dependiera de ello. Aún no estaba preparada del todo para alejarse de sus amores y menos para un país al cual no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

-Azul, dime ¿Qué sucede por tu cabecita? -Diamante acarició los cabellos de su esposa con delicadeza mientras le decía esto.

-No es nada mi amor, no es nada. -Azul no mantenía su rostro pegado al pecho de su esposo.- Solo que alejarme de ustedes no es algo placentero para nada. Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar y lo sabes -Diamante tomó con delicadeza el mentón de su esposa para besarla…

…Pero nuevamente fue ella quien juntó sus labios en un beso. Beso que ella correspondió con mucha efusividad como casi siempre.

-Amor, todavía no me has mostrado el contrato de los dueños de la empresa, es más ni si quiera sécómo se llama la empresa. -Azul acariciaba con su dedo el pecho de Diamante. -Ni siquiera sé cómo dirigirme a ellos porque ni idea tengo de sus nombres.

-Mañana te daré todos los detalles amor -Respondió Diamante. -Creo que por ahora esos detalles no son importantes…- le dijo besando su cuello haciendo un camino húmedo detrás de tan seductores besos

-Bien amor, solo espero que con quienes tengamos que tratar no sean personas desagradables.

Diamante ve a Azul con mucha ternura y le brinda una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. No por nada Azul se terminó enamorando de ese hombre, por todo el paquete que venía con él.

-Ya verás que son bastante tratables. Bueno amor, termino unos asuntos pendientes y nos vamos para casa, así descansas para el viaje.

-¿Me vas a premiar por el viaje, por eso saldremos antes? -Preguntó entusiasta Azul, cual niña que recibe regalos de navidad.

-Quien sabe, pero prefiero que descanses. Tanto Rei como tu harán un viaje mas largo de lo normal.

Diamante sale de la oficina y Azul se acerca a la ventana. Tiene tantos pensamientos por ese viaje a Tokio. Desde que se enteró de ese viaje, su mente solo quería estar en estado Zen.

Mientras tanto Diamante en su oficina seguía trabajando aunque no dejaba de pensar en que su querida Azul partiría la mañana siguiente rumbo a Tokio, la verdad no quería estar lejos de su esposa.

Mientras Azul estaba de lo mas ocupada entre documentos que había sobre su escritorio y el viaje a Tokio. No se le hacia fácil dejar a su esposo y a Luna, su hija, de la cual era la primera vez que se separaba por mucho tiempo, aunque esto era para expandir la empresa ya que al ser los responsables directos de esa nueva campaña, llevaría sus nombres aún más lejos y era necesario ese viaje y sabia que Diamante cuidaría bien de Luna. De pronto entra Reí a la oficina.

- Hola Azul y ¿Diamante? -preguntó la chica con una mirada picara.

-En su oficina Rei y no me mires así que no hicimos nada.

-Bueno eso a mi no me consta porque yo me fui y los deje solos.

-Tu no cambias Rei- dijo Azul jugando con un papel- Diamante y yo hablamos asuntos del viaje de mañana. -Azul le hizo frente a su cuñada.-Deberías buscarte un hombre ¿Sabes? A veces me sorprende tu mente veloz para esas cosas pero sigues sola.

Rei miró a Azul como si de un bicho raro se tratara y solo dijo:

-Si estoy sola es porque no he encontrado a la persona adecuada para mi.-Rei se limpió los ojos de manera rápida para que Azul no se percatara de este hecho.-¡Ah si! ese viaje, yo estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero conocer Tokio. Con todo lo que se habla de Tokio.

-Pues para mí no es un viaje de placer -Respondió Azul- para mí es un viaje de negocios.

-Si Azul. Sé que para ti es un viaje de negocios, pero recuerda que también podemos hacer miles de cosas. Tokio debe tener cosas fabulosas.

-Ya veremos Rei. No tengo cabeza para pensar en hacer turismo, me da cosa dejar a mi Luna.

-Me imagino Azul, pero la niña queda con su papá, por cierto ¿Diamante no te ha dado aunque sea la copia del contrato?

-No, me dijo que me lo daría mañana. Azul ahora desenvolvía uno de sus chocolates- pero bien ya todo esta listo para nuestro viaje gracias a ti.

-Eso si, ya me encargue de todo.

De pronto entra Diamante a la oficina de su esposa.

-Vaya, veo que están con sus acostumbradas charlas -Dijo Diamante viendo a su esposa.

-Tranquilo hermanito, solo hablamos del trabajo que empezaremos mañana.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a casa?, Mañana se van y quiero aprovechar el tiempo con mi esposa- dijo Diamante con voz seductora.

-Ustedes siempre aprovechan el tiempo.-Mencionó Rei en tono sarcástico- antes hay que ir a recoger a Luna al colegio.

-Creo que iré a traerla yo – respondió Azul- ya que debo decirle que saldremos de viaje con Rei por más tiempo de lo normal.

-Como quieras amor, entonces vamos al estacionamiento. Llévate nuestro auto y yo me voy con Rei.

-Perfecto amor, vamos- respondió Azul tomándole la mano a su esposo.

Diamante hizo lo mismo. Realmente disfrutaba mucho esos detalles con su esposa, ella era todo para él, ella y Luna llenaban plenamente su vida. Era completamente feliz.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Diamante besó a Azul con mucha dulzura en sus labios y una vez terminado el beso, su esposa se fue a recoger a la niña.

Minutos después Rei y Diamante ya estaban en casa. Salieron a la terraza por un momento. Realmente la vista era espectacular, Diamante veía el horizonte sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Rei se acercó a él.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto posando la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Pienso en Azul, en como cambió mi vida desde que la conocí- respondió esbozando una sonrisa- ella lleno mi vida como no tienes idea.

-Lo sé hermano, se cuanto significa para ti. Ella es una persona especial.

-Si Rei, ella es más que especial, es una persona muy inteligente, bella y muy emprendedora- respondió Diamante nostálgico- todo eso hizo que me enamorara de ella, pero en especial su inocencia y ternura…esa hermosa mirada que me vuelve loco…

-No cabe duda, ella ha sido parte esencial de nuestras vidas, al igual que mi Luna.

-Si Rei, son mis dos grandes amores, lo que más amo en este mundo y pensar que mañana uno de mis amores va a Tokio.

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿El sapo del cuento?

-Para nada hermanita. -Diamante abrazó con ternura a su hermana menor.-Tu eres una parte esencial en mi vida. Un tesoro tan grande cómo ellas. Pero eso no deja que acepte que esas dos mujeres cambiaron mi vida. Luna es mi vida.

-Si lo sé. Justo Azul me decía que no quería dejarlos pero pues este negocio significa mucho para ti y ella te apoya.

-Lo sé y por eso la amo porque siempre está conmigo apoyándome en mis decisiones.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Azul y Luna estaban en un hermoso parque, Azul observaba a su hija mientras jugaba. Definitivamente, si algo valía la pena para ella era su hija y su esposo, quienes eran el centro de su vida. Realmente estaba agradecida por todo lo que ahora tenia, una familia muy hermosa y unida como siempre quiso. Como siempre fueron sus sueños.

De pronto la niña llego a la banca en donde estaba su madre.

-Mami ya me canse de jugar y tu dijiste que querías decirme algo - dijo la niña sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Así es Luna, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Azul brindándole una dulce mirada- pues como sabes, mañana tía Rei y yo haremos un viaje.

-Claro que lo se, me lo dijiste hace tiempo- Dijo la niña- Pero si tu siempre viajas y vuelves a los días. ¿Qué tiene de especial este para que me digas esto?

-Si hija, veras es por un negocio que tu padre ha hecho en Tokio, y pues tía Rei y yo tenemos que ir para allá pero por bastante tiempo.

-Mami ¿Cuántas semanas estarás por allá?

-No mi amor, no serán semanas, serán 4 meses.

-¿4 Meses? Pero mami, tu nunca sueles viajar tanto tiempo ¿Con quién me quedaré?

Tu papi se quedara contigo, ya sabes, tiene que ver las cosas de la empresa, pero también estará contigo.

-¿Y por qué no me llevas contigo? Otras veces hemos viajado todos juntos cuando has viajado por Europa.

-Bueno, no podemos llevarte por que no puedes perder clases- dijo Azul dulcemente- pero tu papa y tu nos alcanzaran cuando salgas del colegio y pues ya te falta poco.

-Pero mamá, nunca te has ido de viaje por 4 meses. ¿No puede ir solo tía Reí?

-No hija, es necesario que yo la acompañe, pero tu tranquila, tú papa te cuidara bien.-Al ver que la mirada de su hija seguía algo triste, agregó -Además yo los voy a llamar todos los días.

La niña guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Esta bien mami, vete tranquila, yo cuidare de papá -dijo la niña muy segura- y te prometo que me portare muy bien.

-Gracias por entender mí Luna.

-Mami ¿a que horas te iras mañana?

-Mañana a las 11:00 AM por eso te traje a este parque para hablar contigo.

-Bueno mami, no te preocupes por mi, pero recuerda que me llamaras todos los días y cuando termine el colegio iré a verte con papá.

-Claro que si mi niña lo prometo ahora dame un abrazo -dijo Azul tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

Las dos se abrazaron la verdad no era la primera vez que se separaban, aunque si lo era esta vez largo, pero Luna era una niña muy inteligente.

-Bien pequeña es hora de irnos. Papá y tía Rei nos están esperando para cenar-dijo Azul mientras tomaba de la mano a la niña.

Así las dos subieron al auto y fueron rumbo a casa, mientras Rei supervisaba con la ama de llaves la cena, Diamante mientras estaba descansando en la habitación.

-Señorita Rei la cena ya casi esta lista – dijo Lina

-Que bien Lina, este Magreb al champagne huele riquísimo- dijo Reí acercándose a la cocina- hay que esperar que la señora Azul y la niña vengan para cenar.

-Como usted diga señorita.

-Cuando lleguen nos avisas voy a mi habitación.

-Si señorita.

Minutos después iba llegando Azul con la niña, Lina salió a recibirlas. Ella solía ser la otra persona en quien Azul confiaba a su niña, que la atendió desde que nació. Luna la adoraba.

- Buenas noches señora, buenas noches niña Luna.

- Buenas noches Lina – respondió Azul con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Buenas noches nana Lina.

-Lina lleva a la niña a que se cambie, por cierto ¿Dondeesta mi esposo? -Preguntó Azul, quien no viese a Diamante en la terraza.

-La señorita Rei mencionó que el señor esta en su alcoba, señora.

-Gracias Lina. -Azul se disponía a subir, pero Lina la llamó.

-Señora, por cierto, la cena esta lista.

-Perfecto, cuando cambies a la niña la sirves y nos avisas para bajar. ¿Magreb al champagne, como indiqué?

-Si Sra. Azul. Servido con papas duquesas y un arroz primaveral. Me llevó a la niña, con su permiso.

Así Lina se llevo a Luna y Azul fue a la alcoba a saludar a su esposo. Cuando ella entro, lo vio dormido encima de la cama. Se sentó a su lado observándolo y de pronto lo despertó con un dulce beso.

-Mi amor no te sentí llegar -dijo Diamante con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entre con cuidado para no despertarte, te ves tan lindo cuando duermes… Por cierto, me tarde un poco mas por que lleve a Luna al parque.

-¿Cómo tomo lo de tu viaje?- preguntó Diamante rodeando con sus brazos a su esposa.

-Lo tomo muy bien aunque claro, le tomo por sorpresa lo de la cantidad de meses, pero nuestra hija es muy inteligente, así que no hay problema.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? - dijo Diamante tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Claro que si mi amor, sabes yo también te amo y me vas a hacer mucha falta. -Azul rodeó con sus manos el cuello de su esposo. Acercó su rostro, pero no lo llegó a besar. Le encantaba provocarlo así, solo que ella también recibiría un castigo. Diamante comenzó a besar a su esposa en el lóbulo de su oreja, que era la parte sensible de Azul. Al principio ella acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo luego de que el la quisiera hacer enloquecer. Pero ella también volvía por si sola, loco a Diamante.

-Cada caricia que viene de ti me transporta a la locura -susurro Diamante al oído.

-Lo se -respondió Azul quien luego de darle un beso, se alejó de él.

Diamante quedo desconcertado ante esto. Alzó juguetonamente la mirada a su esposa. No le gustaba que lo dejara así.

-Amor, no me lances esa mirada, tenemos que bajar a cenar- dijo Azul viendo la cara de su esposo- Reí y Luna ya deben estar en el comedor, además tengo que cambiarme para bajar a cenar.

-Entonces esto lo dejaremos para después. -Diamante, quien se levantó de la cama, fue tomado por el brazo. Azul le retuvo la mirada un momento y le respondió:

-Claro, digamos que será el postre ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Me encanta, para mí no hay postre mas delicioso que tu.

-Bien mi amor, entonces permíteme que me voy a cambiar, pero antes me daré una ducha rápido. -Azul volvió a besar a su marido, aunque esta vez de un modo más dulce.

Diamante asintió quedándose nuevamente en la cama descansando, mientras su esposa se duchaba, unos minutos después Azul ya estaba lista. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de hombros caídos corte imperio, corto en color chocolate.

Tocaron la puerta, era Lina para avisarle que la mesa estaba lista.

-Señora Azul, ya está servida la cena. La Señorita Rei y la niña Luna los esperan.

-Gracias Lina en un minuto bajamos.

Diamante se había quedado dormido, así que ella lo despertó hablándole al oído.

-Mi amor despierta porque si no cenas no habrá postre.

En el instante Diamante abrió los ojos .

-Como ordene la Sra. Marquette que por cierto luce hermosa.

-Gracias amor, ven vamos a cenar que ya nos esperan en el comedor.

Los dos bajaron al comedor tomados de la mano, Luna al verlos salió corriendo hacia ellos pero en especial a los brazos de su padre. Para Luna no existía nada más importante que su padre.

-Papi te ves muy guapo- dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias hija, tu también te ves muy bella. Eres una copia de tu mamá.-Diamante miró con ternura a su mujer, pero la niña agregó:

-Y a la tía Rei también.

-Sí, no se olviden de mi. -Rei se acercó a su sobrina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mami ese vestido te queda muy bien ¿Verdad tía Rei?

-Así es Azul, como siempre eres exquisita a la hora de vestirte.

-Bueno ya basta de halagos, vamos a cenar. -Azul se sentó a lado derecho de su esposo y Rei a su vez al lado de Azul. Luna se sentaba siempre al lado Izquierdo de su papá.

Toda la familia ceno muy a gusto entre platicas y risas y planes de lo que harían padre e hija mientras la madre y la tía estuvieran en Tokio. Luna estaba emocionada porque sabía que en vacaciones le daría el encuentro a ambas mujeres junto con su padre.

-Oye papi, mamá me dijo que se va mañana ¿Y sabes? -Miró la niña con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara a todos los presentes- yo le prometí cuidarte.

-Vaya hija entonces estaré muy bien atendido, yo también prometo cuidarte a ti- respondió Diamante a la niña- Ya mi hija es toda una señorita.

-Ya dentro de poco cumpliré 8 años. Ya seré toda una mujer como mamá y tía Rei.

Hubo una carcajada general por parte de los adultos, pero la niña creyó que se estaban burlando de ella. Su padre al notar el mohín en su rostro, le tomó la mano y le dijo con toda la tranquilidad:

-Agradece mi niña que aún no lidias con cosas de adultos. Soy mas feliz sabiendo que vives cada etapa grandiosa de tu vida a que quieras crecer.-Luna puso un puchero en la boca y Azul le lanzó una mirada que hizo que la niña se comportara completamente bien.

-Se que los dos se cuidaran mucho mientras yo no este y que todo marchara bien – Dijo Azul dulcemente después de mirar a su pequeña- además yo les prometo llamar todos los días.

-A ti también te voy a extrañar mucho tía Rei. Me gusta mucho que me recojas del colegio.

-Igual yo Luna pero pues en cuanto acabes la escuela nos alcanzaran tu y tu papá, y una vez en Tokio, te llevaré a mil sitios en coche.

La familia estuvo conversando mucho pero ya era hora de que Luna se retirara a dormir. La escuela empezaba temprano.

-Luna, es hora de que vayas a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

-Si mami. Gracias por la cena, estuvo riquísima. -Luna alzó el pulgar en señal de satisfacción y le dio besos a los adultos.

-Te quiero mucho mami- dijo a la hora de darle el beso a Azul.

-Descansa Ángel. Mañana es un día agitado para todos.-Agregó Azul.-Y recuerda que te adoro.

-Papi, descansa, te quiero re te harto.- dándole otro beso

-Sueña con los angelitos princesa- dijo Diamante a la hora de alzarla en brazos.

-Azul voy a llevar a la niña a dormir, así me despido de ella.- Rei tomó la mano de su sobrina y se fueron juntas tras el corredor.-Descansen ambos, termino de arropar a Luna y termino mi maleta.

-Señor Diamante, Señora Azul, ¿Necesitan algo más? -Agregó Lina tras recoger los platos de la mesa.

-No Lina puedes retirarte a descansar -respondió Diamante.

-Lina espera -dijo Azul- quiero pedirte que mientras yo no esté cuides mucho a mis dos tesoros.

-Claro que si Señora, pierda cuidado. Yo estaré al pendiente de ellos, pasen buenas noches.

Azul estaba abrazada a Diamante en el sofá, él la miraba dulcemente, le encantaba perderse en esos hermoso ojos azules que lo volvían loco y lo transportaban a una galaxia infinita. Jamás se aburriría de tenerla en sus brazos.

-Oye amor, creo que te has olvidado de algo. -Susurro Azul de manera sensual en su oído.

-Pues yo no me he olvidado de nada. ¿No será que tu si? -Diamante acariciaba con ternura el rostro blanco y suave de su mujer.

-Pues claro que no, tu postre no se me ha olvidado-Dijo Azul- Mas bien te lo estaba recordando. Subamos ya, no quiero que nos encuentren in fraganti.

-Antes no te importaba lo de lo in fraganti, pero supongo que al no ser jóvenes…-

-Pues seguimos siendo jóvenes Diamante Marquette. Solo que no me apetece andar en correrías esta noche. Quiero tenerte todito todito para mi.-Azul acariciaba el cabello de Diamante.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando?- respondió Diamante dándole una sonrisa seductora.

Diamante rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Azul y le dio un beso muy profundo. Azul no se quedo atrás y rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de ese hombre que hacía de su mundo un lugar maravilloso. Diamante alzó a su esposa y subieron por las escaleras a la habitación de ambos.

Al llegar a la habitación, nuevamente empezaron los besos de amor. Azul era una mujer que gustaba saberse amada, pero le encantaba mas dar amor. Se separaron por un momento y Azul susurro:

-Haz que esta noche sea mas que especial. Necesito sentirte como nunca antes, mi Antè Marquette… Deseo de ti.

Diamante empezó a brindar a su esposa tiernos besos, y caricias que ella correspondía, él, sutilmente, empezó a quitarle el vestido a su esposa. Ella, con mucha delicadeza, hacia lo mismo con la camisa de Diamante, uno a uno los botones fueron abiertos. Los besos y caricias por parte de ambos era en estos momentos una tierna dedicación al otro. Con cuidado, Diamante la tomó en sus brazos y la coloco en la cama admirando cada parte de ella. Recorrió con un camino de besos el bien formado cuerpo de Azul. Ella se aferró a la espalda de Diamante, y con mucha astucia, desabrochó el pantalón. Ella era ahora quien recorría el cuerpo de su esposo con besos que a él lo volvían loco. En una maniobra, Diamante quedó sobre ella, cosa que por el momento no le desagradaba a Azul. Besaba con mucha delicadeza los senos de la pelinegra, lo que provocaba que ella emitiera pequeños gemidos que a él le fascinaban. Los dos jugaban con sus cuerpos, recorrían cada espacio, y Azul adoraba acariciar el cabello de su Diamante. Para ella, tener a Diamante en su vida, era un milagro. Pero mientras Azul prodigaba todo tipo de atenciones a su marido, Él supo que era el momento de volverse uno solo. Con sumo cuidado se introdujo en ella y comenzó con movimientos suaves y lentos para después acelerar el ritmo. Ella lo disfrutaba al igual que él, se lo decía en susurros, en gemidos. Minutos después Azul quedó encima de él, y se recostó en el pecho cálido del hombre que la acababa de hacer más que feliz. Lo miró a los ojos y Diamante jugaba con los mechones de cabello que a su esposa se le salían. Se besaron nuevamente para continuar su noche. Noche que no se repetiría en meses. Ellos lo sabían. Antes del amanecer se habían vencido ante el sueño y el cansancio y se durmieron plácidamente abrazados.

**0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0**

Mientras tanto en Tokio Haruka y Darien se encontraban en el departamento del rubio, tomando un suave licor proveniente de la India que habían recibido de su amigo el Presidente por la exitosa campaña publicitaria en favor de su partido. El momento era ameno y relajado después de una gran carga de trabajo se merecían un descanso acogedor y es que con Haruka el pelinegro se sentíaen confianza, sabía todo lo que había pasado y más aún se profesaba comprendido en toda esta situación que ya llevaba años atravesando.

-Túdirás lo que quieras Darien, pero creo que deberías tener una relación estable-sugirió mientras encendía un cigarrillo

El pelinegro enmarco una de sus cejas-No, eso no es lo mío…- contesto mirando la cara que el rubio hacía por su respuesta…- y no me mires con esa cara de desaprobación- respondió con seriedad

-Piensa que quizás es lo mejor para que salgas de ese estado… te vez tan patético…

-No digas Tonterías-recrimino

-no son tonterías, mírate solo y sin nadie…

-¡no me digas!...- dijo irónico- pues que yo sepa tu tampoco tienes a nadie a tu lado, sigues soltero al igual que yo así que no me vengas con cuentos chinos porque me fastidias la existencia…

Haruka iba a objetar cuando el teléfono del departamento Timbro…

-Te salvo el teléfono-dijo en tono de broma

-¿Bueno?...- contesto el aparato sin obtener respuesta alguna- Buenoo!... – dijo con un tono de voz más serio pero sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado de la línea…- no estoy para juegos ¿Quién es?... escucho la respiración así que responda o mejor déjese de juegos infantiles…

-es mejor que cuelgues…- dijo el pelinegro mientras que por la bocina del teléfono se escuchó apenas un suspiro profundo

- ¿Serena?... ¿eres tú?...- pregunto sintiendo la necesidad de decir ese nombre, pero aquella comunicación se había terminado… Darien se exalto al escuchar ese Nombre y más aún el pensar que en realidad fuera ella después de tantos años…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola Gente linda mil Perdones por la tardanza pero aquí esta el Capitulo que de Corazon esperamos que sea de su agrado. Bueno y aprovechando quiero dedicarle este cap a Mi hermana Perdida que Digamos es Mi parte Malvada jaja Mi querida Gaby este cap te lo dedico, Bueno te lo dedicamos y de corazón espero que te guste.**_

_**Nos vemos en la Proxima.**_


	7. Disfrutes, Verdades y Angustias

**Disfrutes, verdades y angustias…**

El aire soplaba como fuerza hiriente en los corazones de aquellas que el dolor de la soledad los invadía en las penumbras de la madrugada. Había corazones que heridos a través de los años habían de alguna manera cicatrizado; pero otros que aun la herida permanecía abierta.

Los actos de imprudencia muchas veces se cobraban al doble, el sentimiento de soledad la acompañaba a cada instante, cada momento… nunca pensó que al confesar su dolor, su pecado… hubiese caído en un profundo abismo del cual no sabíacómo salir… en aquel momento creyó que se había desahogado pero hoy por hoy cree que ese día, en ese preciso momento debió callar, debió seguir fingiendo su felicidad como hasta entonces lo había hecho y solo así no estaría sufriendo el infierno que ahora padece…

-"_lo mejor será contarle toda la verdad"…_ pensaba pero inmediatamente se arrepentía…-_"me odiara"… "me odiara"… "pero ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más"… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... Perdóname… perdóname…jamás me cansare de pedirte perdón… jamás_- las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, su visión era nublosa y su corazón parecía mecánico, existía simplemente porque tenía que existir…

FLASH BACK

-listo señorita todo salió muy bien, en un par de horas más podrá irse a casa…- dijo el hombre de traje azul; mientras que la chica simplemente asintió y después giro su rostro evitando el contacto visual con aquel hombre. Sin ser notado un par de lágrimas deslizaron desde sus ojos hasta perderse en la sabana blanca…

FIN FLASH BACK

Ӿ Ӿ Ӿ Ѽ ѼѼ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҉ ҉ ҉

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo en la oscuridad de su habitación un chica de mirada triste contemplaba la luna que esa noche se había ocultado tras una ligera nube gris; entre sus manos estaba el teléfono celular que tempo atrás había adquirido, sin pensarlo nuevamente tomo la libreta de direcciones y teléfonos la apretó con fuerza y el grabado en listón con pintura textil de un conejito cayó debido a la presión… seleccionó un nombre y marcó de prisa... sonó una y otra vez... su respiración era agitada y de pronto se cortó al escuchar aquella voz... unas lágrimas resbalaron sobre su mejilla mientras seguía escuchando la voz del otro lado de la bocina; quería hablar mas no podía su garganta no emitía sonido alguno...

****

-¿Serena?... ¿Eres tú?...- escuchó y se aterrorizo cortando la comunicación en ese momento, su corazónlatía a mil por hora... y no pudo máscayendo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente... pareciera el peor dolor del mundo al sentirse tan sola en esa pequeña habitación a oscuras sin que nadie pudiese escucharla ni auxiliarla lloraba sacando aquel dolor de su corazón, de su alma... de su ser...

****Ӿ Ӿ Ӿ Ѽ ѼѼ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҉ ҉ ҉

Mientras tanto, en Tokio, Darién y Haruka estaban reunidos en la oficina. Ordenaban los últimos papeles que tenían para la firma del contrato con la empresa Marquette. Darien buscaba que esa empresa se encargara personalmente de todo lo que fuera referente al marketing, a la publicidad y en cierto modo con la venta de lo que ellos ofertaban.

-Haruka, Me olvidé de recoger las llaves del departamento que ocuparan los Marquette. -Darien miraba la hora de su reloj.-¿Crees que puedas ir por la arrendataria? Ya el contrato por un año lo firme, no hace nada mas que lo ocupen cuando vengan.

-Bueno, no tengo problema, estoy con unas ganas de conocer el departamento lujoso que les has alquilado.

-No es lujoso, pero si espacioso, bastante amplio y fresco. -Darien miró molesto el gesto de Haruka ante la descripción.- Y que quede frente a la bahía de Tokio no dice nada.

-Como tu digas, al fin y al cabo, quien paga eso es la empresa, no sale de nuestros bolsillos.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho. -Darien ahora observaba un folder que decía "contrato Marquette".- No te conté, pero se viene la familia completa.

-¿Por eso un departamento tan grande? -Haruka se sorprendió ante este hecho. Darien no gastaría mucho en estos casos.- ¿Acaso la mujer trabaja en la misma compañía o qué?

-Touche! Y no solo la esposa, sino la hermana.-Darien sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Haruka.-Si, se que es extraño que una empresa familiar de Europa este por esos niveles de competitividad. Pero tengo entendido que el milagro no es solo de Diamante, sino de la hermana y la misma esposa. Todos cumplen una función en esa empresa.

-Bueno, al menos entiendo porque lo del departamento tan "amplio".-Haruka palmeó la espalda de su amigo y socio.-Así que mañana los tendremos aquí. Por fin conoceré al responsable de haberte tenido tanto en vela rogando que aceptara trabajar con nosotros.

-Y yo, aunque solo hemos hablado por teléfono. -Darien se levantó de la mesa para servirse café.-pero parece un hombre agradable. Y eso si, bastante capaz.

-Si la empresa se vuelve conocida y somos un éxito, le besaré los pies al responsable.

-Pues le tendrás que besar los pies a todo el equipo de trabajo.

-Lo haré amigo, claro que si.-Haruka ahora observaba el contrato con curiosidad.-No cabe duda en el gran hombre de negocios que te has vuelto.

-No solo yo. -Darien miraba agradecido al hombre que lo había ayudado con sus requintadas y apostó todo al lado de él.-Tu también has crecido conmigo. Esta empresa es lo que es porque tu estas aquí, Haruka.

-Bueno amigo. Me voy, nos vemos mañana. -Haruka guardó la Laptop en su maleta. Pero cuando ya salía de la oficina, Darien agregó.

-Haruka, encárgate de tener todo listo para que vayas a recoger a los Marquette mañana en el aeropuerto.

-Un momento Darién ¿Tu no iras a recogerlas? -Haruka se controlaba las ganas de matar a su amigo.-Eres tu el del contacto, preguntarán por ti.

-Bueno, saben tu nombre también, así que…-Al ver que Haruka se acercaba, terminó de responder.-La verdad no sé si iré a recogerlos- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada ausente- no creo que este de ánimos.

-Darién te conozco y se lo que pasa por tu cabeza- puntualizo Haruka- aqulla llamada…

-Te equivocas Haruka…-no lo dejo terminar…- a mi ella no me preocupa en lo más mínimo -Respondió tajante.

-Bien, como quieras, no tienes remedio. Jamás dejarás el orgullo a un lado -agregó Haruka mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya Haruka, estamos hablando de negocios y no de mi vida personal.-Darien no apartó sus ojos de los de su amigo de una manera desafiante.

-Bien, entonces deja aun lado tus preocupaciones o desganas y hablemos de negocios.-Haruka dejó su maleta en la mesa y se sentó frente al terco hombre. -Se me hace una descortesía de tu parte no ir a recoger a los Marquette cuando tu eres el contacto estratégico.

- Esta bien, iré contigo si es lo que quieres. Recogeremos juntos a los Marquette.

-¿Ves? nada cuesta ser accesible.

-Bien Haruka ya me convenciste así que deja el regaño para luego. Ahora, si ya estas de salida, no te olvides de estos papeles, son para que te entreguen las llaves. Y como son las 5:30 PM tienes tiempo para ir a la arrendataria.

Después de esta plática regañada, Darién se quedó en la oficina sumido en sus pensamientos y no era, precisamente, pensamientos sobre sus nuevos aliados. El rostro de cierta mujer aparecía sobre sus ojos, pero la imagen se volvía difusa, no la reconocía. No era ella. Pero eran sus ojos. Era eso lo que quedaba en la imagen. Sus ojos.

-¿Por qué ahora me haces esto? -Darien se dirigió al balcón mientras intentaba entender esa imagen.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces con tu vida? ¿Por qué no das señales de vida? -lanzaba preguntas al azar.- ¿Eres feliz? Vamos! No debería ni atormentarme por esto… iré por un trago… - se dijo así mismo y salió de la oficina.

Subió a su auto y llego a los pocos minutos a un bar en el centro de la ciudad

-a sus órdenes señor…- le dijo el joven de la barra

-si dame una Montrachet Domaine…- le ordeno y se fue a la mesa del fondo… al poco tiempo llego un mesero con la botella solicitada así como hielo y una copa…

-¿algo más que se le ofrezca señor?...

-no, nada gracias…- el joven se retiró dejando al pelinegro disfrutando su bebida la cual ya había preparado; entre mas y másconsumía la bebida recordaba a aquella chica que con todo su ser intentaba sacarse del corazón mas sin embargo era imposible todo le recordaba a ella…

-¿Darien?... ¿eres tu?...

-hola…- contesto al saludo – nunca pensé encontrarte aquí…

-es uno de mis lugares favoritos, lindo, tranquilo, excelente servicio, ambiente agradable… ¿Qué más?...

-jajaja… tienes razón ¿vienes sola?... ¿puedes acompañarme?

-en realidad vengo con una amiga… pero al parecer me ha dejado sola…- le dijo mirando al fondo de la barra del bar a una chica pelirroja acompañada de un joven de lentes…- te acompañare a tomar una copa, mientras me platicas como va tu trabajo, ya casi llegan tus nuevos socios ¿verdad?

-así es mañana estarán aquí…- contesto con un sonrisa ese éxito en su vida profesional lo satisfacía de alguna manera…- brindemos por un éxito más en mi vida…

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?

-pues eso depende de la pregunta…

-nunca entendí porque tu personalidad ha sido tan fría y mucho menos el cómotú y…

-detente…- la interrumpió…- si has de hablar de ella prefiero estar solo…

-está bien… brindemos…- le dijo sirviéndose una copa más de la botella

-¿ahora porque motivo?

-por nuestra amistad… por todo lo que hemos compartido juntos y… por nuestro futuro…

Por unas horas mas continuaron bebiendo, el mesero llevaba una tras otra hasta que ya altas horas de la madrugada el bar tenia que cerrar sus servicios apenas podían ponerse de pie, las risas incongruentes y su estado totalmente ebrio los hizo salir de aquel bar en un servicio de taxi…

-jajajajajajajaja… Darien… io… io no te conocía asi…

-¿no te uta?

-aja

-sientate… ahí…- dijo señalando el sillón de la antesala…- voy por otra botella…

-io te acopaño…

-no… voy solito…

Su caminar era torpe y mas entre las penumbras de la oscura habitación tropezócayendo al suelo llevándose entre sus brazos a la chica quien torpemente también intentaba caminar bien. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros de tocarse, su mirada se cruzó y solo por un instante la razón se apodero de ellos, pero solo fue un instante…

-_"es ella"_- pensó y perdiéndose en ese pensamiento la beso apasionadamente mientras que ella correspondía a las ardientes caricias y lujuriosa tempestad del momento. La razón y la cordura hacia mucho que se habían perdido ambos se entregaron a un momento de pasión desenfrenado.

Darien arranco el vestido azul de la joven dejando su piel pálida al descubierto masajeando aquellos senos a la vez que besaba desenfrenadamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer que yacía en éxtasis a las caricias del moreno… el deseo de un sexo desenfrena latía en ambos cuerpos que no hacían más que experimentar lo que no conocían entre si…

La chica por su parte no dejaba de besarlo frenéticamente mientras a la vez desabrochaba los botones de su camisa de un solo tirón haciendo caer esparcidamente los pequeños objetos por el suelo… al quedar completamente desnudos las manos comenzaron a jugar creando un recorrido y seductor camino hasta la vagina de la joven que estaba completamente mojada.

Darien sabiamente introdujo uno de sus dedos provocando en la chica arquearse de placer y extasis…el orgasmo se sentía cerca asi que acerco su miembro hasta la entrada y embistió con fuerza. Los genidos y gritos resonaron en toda la habitación ambos habían culminado al mismo tiempo. Ya sin fuerzas sus cuerpo y respiración trataban de controlarse pero era imposible tardarían unos minutos hasta restablecerse.

Ring… ring… ring… ring… ring… ring…

El telefonosonoba y sonaba mientras que el adolorido cuerpo de darien trataba de recobrar su compostura…

-ouch… ¿Qué demonios?...- decía agarrándose la cabeza del terrible dolor que la resaca le estaba ocacionando…

-que noche…- dijo su compañera mientras se incorporaba a lado del moreno…

-si, creo que no debimos dormir en el suelo…

-jajajajaja… cierto… buen punto…

-¿Qué hora es?...

-no lo sé… pero debe ser muy tarde ya…- Darien se incorporó y de su pantalón saco su móvil para checar la hora…

-¡No es posible!...- grito el moreno al borde la histeria

-¿Qué pasa?

-son las dos de la tarde… Haruka me va a matar…- dijo mientras se adentraba a su dormitorio, la chica lo siguió hasta la ducha…

-¿me puedo bañar contigo?...- le dijo con voz sensual a lo cual el moreno no se resistió de alguna manera…

****Ӿ Ӿ Ӿ Ѽ ѼѼ ҈ ҈ ҈ ҉ ҉ ҉

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PARIS

En la mañana el primero en despertar fue Diamante, quien tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo en todos los sentidos.

-Buenos días amor – dijo Diamante dándole un beso en los labios

-Umm que bien se siente despertar así -respondió un poco soñolienta Azul- me encanta despertar a tu lado. Voy a necesitar eso cuando viaje.

- Igual a mi amor, me haces muy feliz. -Diamante se separó con suavidad de Azul.-Prometo no demorar nada. En cuanto Luna acabe el colegio iremos para allá y disfrutaremos de nuestra compañía.

Mientras en Tokio eran las 3 de la tarde con respecto a las 7 de la mañana que era en París, Darien no había tenido tiempo ni de descansar, al salir de su departamento se dirigio hasta la oficina pero Haruka ya no estaba salió de ahíy no pudo dejar de pasar donde Andrew, que le contó nuevamente que Lita había tenido una recaída en su estado de ánimo. Aunque no lo dijera, Andrew venía preocupado por la salud de quien ahora era su esposa por 5 años. Dos años después de la partida de Serena, Lita comenzó con problemas causados por su estado nervioso. Pero estos se vieron acrecentados hace casi 4 años, cuando se dio cuenta que no salía en estado. El sueño de Lita y Andrew era de ser padres, pero esto no se estaba logrando, y aunque Andrew mantenía la calma y esperaba que el tratamiento psiquiátrico y de fertilización que Lita recibía fuera para mejorar, pero sin embargo era todo lo contrario más hundida en estos problemas se encontraba. Cada vez que Darien veía a Andrew, notaba la lucha interna que este llevaba. Era uno de los pocos que sabía lo que padecía Lita, junto con Amy, que era la ginecóloga que atendía a Lita.

-No sé qué hacer Darien. -Contó Andrew a Darien, sentados en una banca de un parque, mientras ambos fumaban cigarrillos.-Lita parece por momentos que se siente mejor, pero después, como ahora, parece recaer. No sé qué hacer con ella Darien, no séquémás intentar.

-¿No será que se siente presionada por lo de los hijos? -Preguntó Darien preocupado.- Puede que eso la haya hecho recaer.

-No lo sé, ya no sé nada… simplemente no lo sé. Tu sabes que pago altas sumas de dinero con el psiquiatra, cosa que no me molesta, pero ¡POR DIOS! ¡NO DA MUESTRAS DE MEJORAS!

Andrew no pudo más y se echó a llorar, cosa que Darien no le culpaba. Era mucha la presión que su amigo estaba soportando. Lita, de haber sido siempre una muchacha bastante apacible, de pronto se volvió una muchacha nerviosa, esquiva y su carácter tierno se vio apaleado. Por más que Andrew y las chicas le preguntaban que tenían, ella no decía nada. Mina llegó a pensar que todo esto se pudo haber desencadenado a raíz de la ida de Serena, ya que Lita, al igual que Mina, siempre fueron las más cercanas a la chica. Pero Haruka convenció a todos, junto con Amy, de que eso no tenía nada que ver. Que otro sería el motivo. Andrew se decidió a casarse con ella, pensando que eso sería lo mejor para ella y ver si volvía a ser la Lita de siempre. Pero fue todo lo contrario, sobre todo empeoró cuando esta se enteró de que su sueño de ser madre aun no se haría realidad.

-Amigo, ten fe, las cosas con ella mejorarán, ya lo verás. -Darien apoyo su mano en la espalda de su amigo, que lloraba a lágrima viva sin saber que más hacer.-Solo hay que procurar averiguar cuáles son las situaciones que la llevan a estar en este estado.

-Lo se Darien, y no creas que no, intente saber qué es lo que la tiene así. Pero supongo que no gano nada estando en esta situación.-Andrew se tranquilizó por un momento. Luego agregó

-Gracias por tu amistad Darien. No sé qué haría si tu no me escucharas y si no me dieras trabajo todo el tiempo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer Andrew. Ni tu ni Lita han dejado de ser lo que son, mis mejores amigos.

-Te lo agradezco. Necesito respirar así que dime… ¿Necesitabas hablar?

-La verdad ya no importa. Ya no…- mintió. Deseaba contarle lo que sucedió esa noche pero prefirió callar.

-Pero yo quiero saber -insistió Andrew.-De verdad cuéntame, tú necesitas desahogarte y yo transportarme a otro plano astral.

Darien no estaba seguro de que decir.

-Andrew, solo quiero preguntarte algo. Tú… ¿Tú has sabido algo de Serena en todo este tiempo?

Andrew lo miró a los ojos. Por su reacción era claro que no, aunque algo en la mirada de Andrew indicaba que estaba feliz por esta pregunta.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué?

-Haruka me confesó que él no supo nada de ella desde que se fue. Y que le preocupa de sobremanera este hecho. Y yo… Yo ya no sé qué pensar. Hoy, aunque parezca extraño, la vi. Vi su rostro, aunque no era su rostro, era ella, lo sé. Sus ojos me miraban. Pero el rostro… El rostro se veía difuminado, pero no era ella, no la Serena que amé. Solo sé que era ella porque sus ojos eran esos. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

-Creo, disculpa por lo que voy a decir Darien, pero creo que en cierta manera es la culpa, por no haberla escuchado, ni siquiera le diste el beneficio de la duda y además la dejaste ir así nada más porque si…

-Ya no se qué pensar. La verdad Drew, todos estos años lo que han hecho mella en mí ha sido la duda, pero ahora es más fuerte… aunque debo confesarte que acabo de comenzar una nueva relación… no se si este bien pero…

-¿de quien se trata?

-ya te enteraras…

-No sé qué decirte. -Andrew le ofreció un cigarrillo a Darien mientras el prendía el suyo.-Creo que aunque pasen los años, mientras la ames y no la encuentres, no estarás tranquilo, ni siquiera estoy seguro que alguna relación sea estable para ti…

Darien ya no respondió. Solo se levantó, se terminó el cigarrillo y le dijo a su amigo:

-Es hora de llevarte a casa. Mañana en la noche llega las personas que se encargarán de la publicidad y el marketing, así que…

-Gracias por escuchar amigo. Y ya sabes, ni una palabra a nadie.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Marquette, dos mujeres como locas, tomaban desayuno. Sus maletas estaban en el auto y Diamante daba vueltas por la sala. Tenía que darles las últimas indicaciones a las mujeres sobre el viaje. No podía dilatar más algunos asuntos.

-Bien mis dos mujeres, aquí te dejo estos papeles Rei, léelos bien, aquí esta ciertos puntos que quede con el gerente de la empresa, que es el accionista mayoritario. Verifica que se cumpla esto desde su llegada a tierra nipona.-Luego de que Rei asintiera y se pusiera a leer los papeles, Diamante se acercó a Azul con otro folder.-Azul, aquí verás la copia del contrato. Revísalo, por favor. Ahí verás los nombres de los socios.

Azul tomó el folder. Su mirada cambió a los segundos de revisar el contrato, pero como siempre, el buen manejo que se tenía disimulo su reacción. Solo después de seguir leyendo hasta el final, le dijo a su marido:

-No te preocupes por nada amor, sabré manejarlo.

Diamante asintió levemente al ver la determinación de su esposa. Ambos se examinaron los ojos, hasta que Diamante se acercó a ella y la besó. Al terminar susurró:

-Cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, llámame.

Y con esto, los Marquette se dirigieron al aeropuerto….

0-0-0

_**Hola niñas hermosa de Mi corazon ¿Cómo estan? Milly y Yo esperamos que este cap sea de su agrado, y que cada cap`el fic les vaya gustando.**_

_**No he contestado Rw por falta de Tiempo, pero los hemos leido Todos, Ya veran como avanza el fic y cada uno de los personajes Involucrados.**_

_**Milly y yo les mandamos un abrazote y Muchas bendiciones.**_

_**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?**_


	8. La llegada a Tokio

**¿Y si todo fue mentira?**

**Y si ¿Decias la verdad?**

**Esa es la Duda que me **

**Atormenta sin cesar….**

**¿Dónde estaras? **

Camino al aeropuerto Haruka y Darién iban a recoger a las Marquette el moreno iba muy serio mientras el rubio lo observaba de reojo. Había algo en el semblante de su compañero y no quiso quedarse con la duda.

-Darién ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? Te llame a tu Departamento y no contestaste, y el celular lo traías apagado- pregunto Haruka

-Que ¿Acaso no puedo salir? – respondió Darién con cierta molestia en su voz.

-claro que si, solo que es muy raro que no llegues a tu casa y menos que no respondas el celular…se que no soy tu madre, pero soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti – le refutó Haruka

-Estuve con Andrew, necesitaba hablar.

-¿Quién necesitaba hablar tu o Andrew?- interrogo Haruka

Darién guardo silencio por unos instantes

-Andrew quería hablar conmigo para ver la manera de ampliar su restaurante y saber si seguiríamos contando con sus servicios en los próximos eventos eso es todo ¿contento? –mintió

-Si la verdad estoy más tranquilo.-Haruka cambió la estación de la radio mientras le hablaba a Darien… o mejor dicho, lo regañaba.

-JAJAJA! tu eres peor que una madre, ¿Lo sabías?...- dijo divertido Darien

-Pues soy tu amigo y prometí cuidarte y debo cumplirlo- dijo Haruka.

A Darien esas palabras no se le escaparon. Prefirió que estuviera con mejor humor y le preguntó con curiosidad a su amigo sobre ese asunto.

-¿A quién le prometiste cuidarme? – pregunto con un dejo divertido en su voz. -Dudo que mi madre lo haya hecho, ya que no la llegaste a conocer…

-¿Qué cosas se te ocurren?... a tu madre por supuesto que no la conoci… -Haruka pausó un momento.-pero… se lo prometi… a… A cabeza de bombón. Eso fue lo que me pidió cuando nos despedimos, la utima vez que la vi… -dijo Haruka recordando aquel én simplemente guardo silencio…-¿Por qué te quedas callado Darién? Acaso ¿Te sorprende? -Haruka observaba a Darien con curiosidad.

-La verdad si Haruka, nunca me dijiste que ella te pido cuidarme- respondió Darién…- no entiendo a Serena fue capaz de engañarme, de traicionar mi amor y aun cuando todo se descubre sigue de hipócrita… ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirte que me cuides?... Yo se cuidarme solo, siempre lo he hecho y no necesito de nadie para estar bien…

-¿vas a comenzar de nuevo con lo mismo?

-No, ya no quiero hablar mas de ella… además…- se quedo callado

-¿ademas que?...-pregunto Haruka

-nada… olvídalo…

-Sé que la sigues amando pero tu necedad te ha llevado a esto… ¿Sabes? al menos tu me tuviste a mí para cuidarte pero a ella ¿Quién la cuidó? ¿Quien la consoló? ¿Quien le dio una palabra de aliento? – decía Haruka algo culpable, por su cabeza de bombón.

Mientras Darién solo lo escuchaba despues El silencio se hizo presente hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto.

-Bien llegamos- dijo Haruka

-¿Vamos a buscarlos a migraciones o al gate? la familia Marquette ya debe estar por llegar- inquirió Darién

Los dos chicos entraron al aeropuerto mientras en otra parte del aeropuerto las Marquette bajaban del avión. Rei miraba expectante el lugar, mientras Azul timbraba a Diamante, pero la llamada no entraba.

Pasaron por migraciones y unos minutos después ya estaban por conocer a las personas con las que trabajarían todo este año, lo cual a Rei le entusiasmaba de sobremanera. Según ella, respirar nuevos aires, oxigena limpiamente los pulmones…

-Oye Azul me muero de ganas de conocer a los dueños de Global Party ¿Cómo serán? -preguntaba Rei con un tono de excitación y curiosidad.

-Tranquila ya verás como son y todas tus dudas se despejaran -respondía tranquilamente esta, consultando su reloj con lentitud.

-Desde que me enseñaste el contrato, no he dejado de pensar en el destino imagino que este es un lugar de ensueño y que tal vez aquí conozca el amor… -Rei caminaba con su cochecito de manera algo difícil… Llevaba una gran cantidad de maletas ella sola.

Azul no respondió. Mientras caminaban, Ella observaba cada detalle de aquel aeropuerto, mientras Rei le seguía el paso con dificultad.

-Debí traer menos maletas. Tú ahora podrás comprar más ropa sin tener cargo de conciencia para poder llevarla a Francia al acabar el contrato.-Rei miraba la sola maleta que Azul llevaba. -Tú podrás comprarte ropa todo este año que permanezcamos aquí ¿Pero yo…?

-Se te olvidará que tienes conciencia, y seguro nos obligaras a llevarte ropa en todas las maletas -Azul suspiro, eso no era nuevo para ella.

-¿Azul, crees que ya estén aquí? -cuestionó Rei inquieta. -Quiero conocerlos ya!

-Tranquila Rei, mira -dijo haciendo una pausa- allá están.

-Azul ¿Lograste reconocerlos?- pregunto Rei dudosa

-Claro que si Rei… Claro que sí… es muy obvio…- respondio sonriente pues el moreno sostenia una cartulina con letras impresas "Familia Marquette"-Por el Letrero Cuñadita

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia los jovenes hasta Quedar frente a frente.

-¿Son ustedes las Marquette? – preguntó Darién a las chicas en japonés.

Rei miró a ambos hombres. No pudo contener la risa de que le hablarán en el idioma de ellos, cuando ella no lo hablaba… Pero entendió que dijo porque escucho su propio apellido.

-Oui! -Tras esto, no pudo contener la carcajada al ver la cara de ambos, que se dieron cuenta que habían usado el idioma equivocado. Rei luego dijo en un perfecto inglés -Si somos nosotras, las Marquette. Rei y ella es Azul- puntualizó está extendiendo su mano.

Azul se quito sus lentes acomodándolos en la cabeza dejando al descubierto esos ojos azules que embrujaban a muchos. Extendió tranquilamente su mano a Darién que la miró de forma inquietante.

-Mucho gusto Señor…

-Chiba, Darien Chiba, un gusto. -Darién al ver esos ojos y esa mirada la recordó a Serena, se había quedado estático.

-Mucho gusto entonces Sr. Chiba -saludó Azul.

-Mucho Gusto señora Marquette, es un placer conocerla- dijo aun con la mano de ella entre la suya, hasta que al fin reaccionó y soltó la mano de Azul con delicadeza.

-Señorita Rei también conocerla a usted es un placer- dijo Darién- permítanme presentarles a Haruka Tenoh -Señalando al rubio quien permanecia a su lado asombrado por la mirada de esos ojos azules tan enigmáticos; posteriormente saludo a las dos damas muy cortés.

Haruka, consiente de algunas cosas a su alrededor, supo que debía ser él quien se encargara de ellas por el momento.

-Bien señoritas como creo que han tenido un viaje largo será mejor llevarlas a descansar.

-Te tomamos la palabra -Rei le sonrió a Haruka gentilmente.-Estamos cansadísimas.

-Haruka ayúdame con las maletas -dijo Darien acercándose a los cochecitos de las maletas de las chicas.

-Claro, como no, yo llevo esta.-Dijo Haruka tras tomar el carrito de Rei.

-Por cierto ¿Y el Sr. Marquette? -Preguntó Darien con interés, ya que siempre conversó personalmente con Diamante.

-Mi esposo no podrá venir por ahora. Ya después le explico, antes de firmar el contrato. -Dijo Azul con cierto aire de pena.

-Bien, si hoy no está cansada, vamos a la oficina.

-Perfecto. -Declaró Azul-

Una vez tomaron el equipaje se dirigieron los 4 al auto de Darién. Como todo caballero abrió la puerta para que las damas subieran al auto. Ellas se acomodaron en la parte de atrás mientras conversaban ahora en su idioma. Haruka estaba fascinado con el idioma. Mientras ayudaba a Darien con las maletas, le dijo:

-Sería interesante que Michiru las conociera. Ella domina el francés a la perfección y las Marquette podrían sentirse más cómodas.

-No lo sé. -Dijo Darien.-Dudo que Michiru acepte de primera si se lo pides tú. -En ese momento Darien le recordó: .-Aun recuerdo como mandó lejos a la prospecta de "amiga" que llevaste a mi cumpleaños hace 2 años.

-Pero es que Michiru parece no entender que yo solo la puedo ver como una buena amiga. -Haruka inconscientemente miró dentro del auto.-Desde que se me declaró, las cosas no han sido como antes, pero extraño mucho su amistad, no lo voy a negar.

-Todo lo que quieras, pero mejor soy yo quien se lo dice ¿Te parece?

-Bien, gracias, entonces vámonos al auto a practicar nuestro inglés que no está nada mal.

Mientras el auto avanzaba por las calles las Marquette disfrutaban del paisaje, mientras Darién observaba a Azul por el espejo retrovisor lo cual no paso desapercibido para Haruka ni para Rei, Azul ni siquiera se percató de eso ya que iba platicando con su cuñada de trivialidades.

-Sabes Azul, Tokio me parece un lugar muy hermoso. -Rei miró una fuente de agua que se encontraba en el centro de un ovalo.-Claro que no se compara a la Francia de mis amores, jeje!

-Sí lo es Rei. -Azul volvió a timbrar al celular de Diamante, aunque seguía sin funcionar el Roaming International.-Pero al igual que tu, amo a Francia.

-¿Cuándo podemos ver lo del alquiler de autos? Muero por hacer turismo de una vez.

-no es posible tu siempre pensando en recorrer la ciudad. Pero no sé que me sorprende siendo tú toda una mujer cosmopolita.

-Ay Azul, porque conozcamos Tokio no se caerá el mundo, así que no seas tan dura- dijo Rei.-Y no soy más cosmopolita que tu.

-Contigo es imposible Rei, pero bueno si quieres conocer Tokio, hazlo.

-¿Ya ves? por eso te adoro, porque eres muy linda conmigo -dijo Rei con ojitos de estrellas.-La cuñada soñada.

-JAJAJA! ya Rei tranquila -dijo divertida azul.

Mientras ellas estaban en su plática, Darién iba con su cabeza hecha un lío.

-Darién ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Haruka al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Si Haruka no es nada. -Dijo este de manera autómata.

De pronto llegaron a un lujoso edificio en el distrito central de Tokio frente a la bahía. Una zona de categoría, como bien pudo comprobar Rei y Azul desde antes de llegar a la zona.

-Llegamos -dijo Haruka con un brillo en los ojos divertido al bajar del auto para ayudar a las chicas a bajar.

-Bien, vamos para que conozcan su nuevo hogar -dijo Darién con voz baja.

Los cuatro entraron al edificio y subieron por el ascensor ya que el Departamento de ellas quedaba en la doceava planta. Una vez ahí, Darién sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta entrando con Haruka para depositar las maletas en el piso, seguido de eso entraron las Marquette.

Decir increíble era poco. El departamento tenía las paredes de color blancas y la alfombra de color beige claro. Sumamente amplio, con ventanales que daban al balcón por un lado y a una pequeña terraza más adelante. Un living comedor inmenso y cerca de ahí un baño moderno para visitas.

-Síganme por favor, las llevaré a que recorran el departamento. -Dijo Darien algo nervioso.

-Esta sala es un sueño, será acogedora después-Dijo Rei tras caminar por el área desocupada, ahora, por la falta de muebles.-Es perfecta de verdad. Muchas gracias a ustedes. -Rei los miró con una alegría sincera.

-Sí, es cierto Rei, tendremos que ver que decorado tendrá- Azul emocionada agregó.- Con nuestro toque quedará como nuestro hogar. -Azul no se dirigió a nadie en particular pero agregó -De verdad no esperaba algo así, es hermoso. Tienen un gusto exquisito.

-Pues esto es obra de Darien -Haruka se acercó a Azul y continuó. -Y en nombre de la empresa, me alegra que les haya gustado.

-Entonces síganme para mostrarles el resto. -Dijo Darien.

-Azul ve tu, yo me quedo en la sala mientras conoces el departamento- dijo Rei conteniéndose un bostezo.-Necesito aire de mar y aprovecharé la brisa.

-Como desees.

Darien al percatarse de esto, le susurró a Haruka que acompañara a Rei, ya que así no se vería mal que se quedara sola y necesitaba algo. Haruka solo asintió levemente.

Mientras Azul seguía a Darien, esta recién pudo comunicarse con su casa. Lina le contestó. Ella empezó a hablar en francés fluido, pero Darien se detuvo al oír que ella hablaba. Todo estaba bien, según Lina. La niña estaba cenando con su padre fuera de casa. Esto dejó a Azul más tranquila mientras le encargó a Lina que le avisara a Diamante de su llamada. Al finalizar, Darien no pudo dejar de preguntar:

-Llamo a casa ¿Cierto? -Azul lo miró boquiabierta al moreno. Contestó

-¿Cómo supo que llame a casa? ¿Entiende francés?

-Solo un poco. Había una persona que lo estudiaba. Nunca supo que yo tomaba clases para estudiarlo y darle la sorpresa de que lo había aprendido. -Darien hablaba lentamente, dejando escapar un suspiro- Nunca pude escucharla hablar, aunque sé que debía saberlo, porque ella viajaba en vacaciones a su país cada cierto tiempo a pasarlo con sus abuelos. Era un adolescente en ese entonces, lo estudiaba cuando ella no estaba en Tokio. Nunca le dije nada, ni mis padres, se los hice jurar.

-Eso es gracioso. Yo no hubiera podido quedarme callada si emprendía algo nuevo. Pero es lindo saber que estudiaba ese idioma por alguien. -Azul le sonrió y le preguntó -por lo que me dice, es una mujer ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Una mujer aunque en esas épocas una niña era apenas. En fin, le sigo mostrando.

Darien la llevó por la habitación matrimonial, que contaba con una chimenea en una esquina, y en un lado de la habitación, dos puertas, que llevaban a un walkie closet, uno para cada uno de los esposos. Contaba igualmente con un pequeño balcón, que daba al otro lado de la bahía. Era alfombrado igualmente como la sala. Y la iluminaria era excelente. Ni que decir del baño con un jacuzzi, ducha española, dos lavamanos, en fin, un baño completo.

-Sra. Marquette, espero que usted y su esposo se sientan cómodos aquí.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de lado las formalidades, llámame por mi nombre, Azul.- sugirió la ojiazul- después de todo trabajaremos juntos.

-Como digas entonces. Pero en respuesta, llámame Darien.

-Perfecto, mucho mejor, Darien. -Azul volvió a sonreír con suavidad. Para Darien no pasó desapercibido este gesto. "_Esta mujer tiene una sonrisa linda."-_Pues creo que sí, conociendo los gustos de mi esposo y de mi hija, se que ellos estarán cómodos.

Con esto Darién le mostró el departamento que constaba de 4 habitaciones, un estudio, sala, comedor, cocina, 3 baños, terraza y balcón con una vista espectacular.

-Me encanta este lugar es perfecto- dijo Azul

De pronto Rei y Haruka se sumaron al recorrido. Todos estaban en uno de los cuartos.

-Mira Rei, estoy segura que este dormitorio le encantará a tu sobrina- dijo azul observando el espacio.

-Ya lo creo cuñadita, tu hija estará encantada-contesto Rei- Con lo espaciosa que esta y conociendo sus gustos…

-Sí. Lo bueno es que aun tengo tiempo para la decoración de la casa y también para ir de compras a ver algunas cosillas- dijo Azul- Quiero que a su llegada se sienta casi como en casa.

-Será su casa ahora querida, no lo olvides. -Rei observaba la ventana amplia donde se ocultaba el sol. -Veo que tendremos mucho que hacer, pero no importa como dices aun hay tiempo.

-Nunca el tiempo será suficiente si se tratan de mi hija y Antè -Azul observó el dormitorio por última vez. -Para ellos todo puede ser poco, lo sabes.

Mientras Darién estaba sorprendido pues Azul demostraba ser una excelente profesional y a la vez ama de casa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si bien su inglés era excelente, su francés no era terrible. Las entendía mientras ellas hablaban de todo esto. No pudo dejar de observar como Azul movía su cabello hacía atrás y como acariciaba su aro de matrimonio. Se dio cuenta en esos momentos que emocionalmente, Azul se sentía desconectada de los suyos.

-Azul ¿Te gustaría ir a la oficina a firmar el contrato? O ¿Lo dejamos para después?- pregunto Haruka

-¿Qué dices Rei? -Preguntó Azul a su cuñada. -¿O prefieres que lo dejemos para mañana?

-Yo hago lo que tu digas Azul, eres tú la jefa, Jaja! Pero creo que mejor finiquitamos todo el día de hoy y ya mañana empezamos el trabajo.

-Bien entonces vamos pero si son tan amables espérennos unos minutos- pidió Azul con una sonrisa a los dos hombres.

-Con gusto las esperamos en la sala- dijo Darién igual de risueño. -Tómense su tiempo.

Ellos salieron para darles un espacio a las mujeres. No querían incomodar, y eso era sumamente importante, que no sintieran presión por parte de ellos. Aunque Darien sabía que el contrato se firmaría, sabía que debían ambos lados revisar los puntos del contrato y arreglarlo o llegar a un consenso si era necesario.

-Bien Rei, dime ¿Qué te parecen?

-La verdad muy guapos. - dijo en tono de broma a Azul.

-No te hablo de si son guapos o no. -Azul le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a su cuñada. -Te hablo de cómo te han parecido. ¿Crees que será fácil trabajar al lado de ellos?... ¿lograremos nuestra meta?

-Esa respuesta deberías respondértela tu misma… me extraña en ti esos pensamientos, siempre has sido segura de ti misma o ¿será que también te parecen guapos?

-Graciosita ¿No?

-Solo ácida y eso lo sabes tú. -Rei se acercó y la abrazo. -Si tu puedes con esto, no soy yo quien para decirte que no o si. Pero me agradan, sobre todo el rubio, parece tener un humor más agradable que Darien.

-Así es, eso lo he notado también.-Y Azul con una inmensa sonrisa agregó. -Bien cuñadita, creo que solo hay que revisar los puntos del contrato y poner mí rubrica. Antè se sentirá emocionado.

Mientras en la sala

-Oye Darién ¿Te pasa algo?

-No para nada.-Darien se encaminó para donde sería la cocina. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-te conozco muy bien… -Haruka se recostó en una pared y lo miró a los ojos. -Estas muy raro, como ausente.

-No digas tonterías Haruka- respondió Darién algo harto.

-Está bien, ya no te preguntaré mas- dijo Haruka molesto por la reacción de su amigo.

En ese instante llegaron las Marquette a la sala

-Bien ya podemos irnos – dijo Rei

-Con gusto – respondió Haruka

-Me muero por conocer mi nuevo lugar de trabajo – dijo Azul

-Qué bueno que seas tan positiva y entusiasta- respondió Darién…- porque hay que deben saber…

-¿Qué es?…- pregunta con desconfianza Azul

-sus oficinas aun no están terminadas, hubo algunos retrasos en las remodelaciones y pues…

-eso lo veremos luego… puntualizo Rei

-de acuerdo…

Los 4 de nuevo se dirigieron a la empresa y en cuestión de minutos llegaron ya que todo estaba en un lugar bastante céntrico.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un recorrido por la empresa?- preguntó Haruka

-Eso sería estupendo -respondió Rei

Azul asintió con la cabeza y los siguió con Darién conociendo cada parte de la empresa, su funcionamiento, oficinas y todas las partes que la componían. Después de eso fueron a la oficina de Darién en donde revisarían el contrato.

-Toma Azul- dijo Darién dándole una carpeta- es el contrato así que revisa los puntos con calma.

Azul tomo el contrato y empezó a leerlo en presencia de todos.

-Rei ¿Quieres revisarlo? Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión.

-Claro, solo por formalidad porque tú tienes la última palabra- respondió Rei.

Azul le dio el contrato mientras su cuñada lo revisaba ella permanecía analizando la situación, y el ambiente de su nuevo trabajo

-Toma Azul – dijo Rei dándole el contrato- a mi me parece muy bueno el contrato pero tú decides.

-Gracias Rei.

En el contrato se especificaba que todo estudio de mercado, investigación, resultados y análisis, no podía ser vendido a otra empresa y usado con fines de lucro si no se hablaba con ambas partes. Tanto la empresa Marquette como Global Party tenían derecho a la información que se obtuviera por los estudios de campo realizados y que lo más importante, era confidencial. El pago se llevaría al cabo en 12 partes, aunque la parte más alta se haría a mediados y fines de año. En el contrato también se mencionaba lo del departamento, que era pagado en su totalidad por Global Party, como también darle en un plazo de dos semanas, un auto para la movilidad de los representantes.

Darién y Haruka estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de Azul ya que a todos les favorecería trabajar en equipo

-Darién ¿Me prestas una pluma? – dijo Azul dando una linda sonrisa

-Claro toma- dijo Darién entregándole su Parker.

Sin pensarlo más de la cuenta, y recordando el deseo de Diamante, Azul firmó el contrato con presteza. Todo estaba bien, desde la forma de pago, el avance del informe se haría cada tres meses (un informe detallado de cómo internamente los puntos acordados en el mercado se realizaban) y el punto más importante… Daban total libertad a la empresa Marquette de realizar el estudio de mercado como mejor ellos decidieran. Si, no había nada que refutar.

-Bien Darién aquí tienes el contrato da por hecho que trabajaremos muy bien – dijo Azul.

-Eso lo sé, gracias a ti por firmar – respondió Darién

-Dime Azul ¿Qué expectativas tienes con este negocio?- preguntó Darién.

-Simplemente expandirnos -Respondió Azul con seguridad- además si realizamos un buen trabajo en publicidad y ventas tanto tu como nosotros tendremos éxito ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto Azul ya verás que las dos empresas saldrán ganado en esto- respondió Darién. Dime Azul ¿Por qué no vino Diamante? Dijiste que me hablarías de eso ahora.

-Si Darien, disculpa que Diamante no haya podido venir, pero tuvo razones poderosas para no hacerlo- respondió Azul- la primera es por nuestra empresa ya que no puede dejarla de un momento a otro y por Luna.

-¿Luna? – pregunto Darién

-Si Darién, Luna es mi hija y de Diamante, ella aun no termina el colegio y por eso hasta que ella no finalice la escuela ni ella ni Diamante vendrán- dijo Azul

-Discúlpenme un minuto voy por café. -dijo Darién

Saliendo de la oficina contrariado dejando a todos sin entender nada.

-¿Que pasó? -pregunta Rei sin entender la salida de Darién.

-Que yo sepa nada -respondió Azul. -Oye Haruka ¿Tan adicto es tu socio al café que se levanta de la nada por la bebida?- pregunta Azul un tanto mosca.

Haruka solo ríe y levanta los hombros, minutos después Darién vuelve con su café a la oficina.

-Siento mucho haber salido tan repentinamente- dijo Darién

-Parece que algo que dije te molesto – dijo Azul

- ¡No! como crees eso. -Las mejillas de Darien se tornaron rojas tras escuchar decir eso a Azul. -No fue mi intención incomodarte, discúlpame…

-No hay nada que disculpar. Más bien quería decirte que desde mañana empezaremos a trabajar así que…

-No se preocupen, sus oficinas no deben demorar en estar listas, por mientras, Rei puede trabajar en la oficina de Haruka y tú en la mía. -Luego de que Rei y Azul asintieran, continuo -Y no se preocupen por la asistente, que estamos seleccionando una muchacha de la empresa para que las asista en todo.

-Muchas gracias por eso, Darien, nos será de mucha ayuda contar con alguien en nuestra oficina.-Mencionó Azul con su típica sonrisa.

-Bien creo que ustedes necesitan descansar- dijo Haruka- será mejor que las llevemos a casa.

-Gracias Haruka- respondió Rei.

Antes de salir de la oficina a Darién le suena su celular y contesta:

-Hola. ¿Con quién hablo?

-Darien, soy Amy.

-Hola Amy ¿Qué tal, Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Darién, llamaba para invitarte a tomar un café, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Lo siento Amy, pero no puedo, estoy muy ocupado, estoy trabajando con la empresa supervisora de Marketing que contratamos. Son franceses y recién hoy han llegado, quizás en otra ocasión.

-No te preocupes, aunque quería saludarte.

-Si lo sé Amy. Prometo hacer un tiempo, quizás la otra semana, ya que debemos trabajar muy duro con esta empresa y estaremos full de trabajo… pero bueno habrá una recepción este fin de semana por la firma del contrato… por supuesto que todos mis amigos están invitados… ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Ok Darién entonces me llamas para ponernos de acuerdo.

Así termino la llamada de Amy y Darién.

-Bien ya podemos irnos -dijo Darién

Minutos después todos estaban en casa de las Marquette, Darién y Haruka se despidieron para dejarlas descansar.

Ya en el auto

-Darién ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó Haruka- y no me digas que nada porque algo traes. Porque no creas que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Azul.

-Haruka, la mirada de Azul es igual a la de Serena, sus ojos son los mismos -dijo Darién- cada vez que veo a Azul a los ojos siento que es Serena, ¿Te das cuenta?

-Tienes razón, su mirada es muy parecida a la de Cabeza de bombón pero solo eso se parecen y nada más.

-Haruka, no solo es su mirada, tiene algo en su sonrisa… No es que su sonrisa sea la de Serena pero… Esa mujer no solo es magnética. No sé si logre trabajar con ella como se debe.

-Lo que creo es que tanto te estás atormentando por Serena, que crees verla con cualquier mujer…

-No es con cualquier mujer… Es con ESA mujer, con Azul.

-No Darien tu buscas y ves a serena en cualquier Mujer por eso no has formalizado ninguna relacion-puntualizo

Darién no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a conducir a casa de Haruka y luego de dejarlo ahí se dirigió a su apartamento. Se ducho y salió al balcón de la casa. Esa noche la luna estaba hermosa. Él estaba con muchas cosas en su cabeza y de pronto vino un recuerdo. Un recuerdo jamás olvidado, aunque medio dormido estaba ahora en sus recuerdos...

_-Dime Darién ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamaran nuestros hijos? – preguntaba una rubia con una luz especial en los ojos._

_-Pues no se Serena, no he pensado en los nombres de nuestros hijos pues aun falta para eso. Pero a ti ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamaran?- preguntó Darién _

_-Mira si tenemos una niña me gustaría llamarla Luna, me parece un nombre muy hermoso- dijo Serena emocionada- ¿Te gusta ese nombre?_

_-Si mi amor me encanta. Entonces no se diga mas, si tenemos una niña se llamara Luna – dijo el pelinegro._

_-¿Enserio? – preguntaba emocionada la rubia._

_-Claro que si mi amor, nuestra hija se llamara Luna._

_-Gracias Darién, te amo._

_-Yo también te amo mi Serena- dijo el pelinegro_

_Finalizando la conversación con un dulce beso. Un dulce beso que esa noche los hizo olvidarse del mundo entero._

Darién estaba con sus ojos cristalizados por ese recuerdo, por eso salió de la oficina. De repente Luna era el nombre que serena le pondría si tuvieran una hija en común… Si los sueños de ambos se hubieran cumplido. Cada vez más aceptaba que él cometió el error más caro de su vida… Dejarla ir. Porque ahora muchas dudas mantenía en su mente.

La idea del engaño se le estaba haciendo más lejana, como que ya no era imposible que hubiera habido una trampa. Porque pensándolo bien ¿Qué fue lo que lo detuvo? Ni más ni menos su inseguridad permanente a que ella lo engañara. Esos anónimos que el recibía bien podían haber sido una alarma de lo que vendría, pero él como un tonto se dejo llevar por la rabia.

No la dejaba de amar, jamás lo haría. Pero la culpabilidad en el crecía. Era angustiante no saber de ella.

-Serena ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? ¿Dónde estas? – se preguntaba Darién una y otra vez con angustia… de pronto su móvil sono… ¿diga?... claro que no me olvidado de ti es solo que he estado muy ocupado, pero este fin de semana te espero en la recepción que dara la empresa… iran todos y te presentare a las socias de la compañía…-escucho lo que la otra persona le decía…- claro que si… descansa y no te olvides de mi… bye…

Mientras Azul se encontraba en el balcón prendiendo un cigarrillo musitando el nombre de Diamante. De pronto Rei se acerca por detrás abrazándola y en ese momento, Azul rompió a llorar…

En otro lugar….

-Hola cariño, hasta que al fin te dignas a contestarme.

-Zafiro, no seas melodramático ¿Quieres? No estoy de humor.

-Ya me di cuenta amor. ¿Pero dime? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que pasar en la clandestinidad? Si no fuera por tus escapadas cada dos o tres meses, me muero… Te necesito, lo sabes.

-Cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de mí.

-Como si no lo supieras nena. Me tienes 10 años esperando, 10 años utilizándome para tus deseos sexuales, y sin embargo sabes que todo lo hago por ti.

-Mira Zafiro, jamás te prometí amor, sabes que solo deseo poder estar con él, tenerlo a mi lado, ser de él.

-¿Y me puedes decir cuántas veces en estos 8 años has podido lograr un acercamientos más directo? Porque hasta ahora nada…

-Todo a su tiempo, yo no puedo arriesgarme con él…

-Entiendo que no te arriesgues por él en dos o tres años ¿Pero ocho? Vamos cariño, no soporto la lejanía… ¿Cuándo volveré?

-Tranquilo con eso, aun no es el momento. Si vienes ahora nada ganaremos. A demás ya tengo un plan para eso, y… Bueno, mejor quédate tranquilo donde estas, que cuando me de cuenta de que llegó el momento, regresas, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y cómo vas con "ángel"? ¿Sigue fiel a nosotros?

-Sí, con ella no es el problema, mientras este cerca de su hombre y Serena no regrese e intente conquistar a Darien y jugar con los demás, Jajajá, como me gustó ese juego en su momento. En fin, mientras todo esté en orden, ella me besará los pies.

-¿Y la otra qué?

-Pues me manejo con cuidado, aunque la tengo bien controlada… No sabes cómo amor.

-Pues te creo capaz de todo.

-Bien, debo colgar, tengo cosas que atender.

-Te necesito…

-Lo mismo digo Zafiro, lo mismo digo.

Y así, la llamada se corta, dejando a una mujer más que satisfecha…

**0-0-0**

**Hola Perdon por la demora pero ya saben a veces cada una anda con sus cosas, pero aquí esta el cap, esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**PD: Tenganme paciencia con los demas Fic ¿si? Ya saben que jamas los dejare sin terminar.**


	9. Una Visita, Una Invitacion y Una Verdad

Ya había pasado un par de días desde su llegada a Tokio para las Marquette y hoy como todas las mañanas estaban preparándose para ir a su trabajo. Como siempre su vestuario era impecable. Azul lucía un pantalón de vestir en color chocolate, de piernas acampanadas de cintura baja en corte recto; acompañado de una hermosa blusa blanca de mangas cortas y unos hermosos zapatos en color blancos de punta con tacón de aguja. Su cabello lo llevaba lacio.

Y Rei no se quedaba atrás con su vestuario. Ella lucía un hermoso pantalón de vestir en color gris de pierna ancha y bajo de cintura con una blusa de mangas caídas en color naranja unos zapatos de tacón ¾ en color gris y su hermoso cabello suelto. Las dos estaban en el comedor comiendo algo ligero para que no se les hiciera tarde.

-Dime Rei ¿Cómo te has sentido trabajando con ellos? – preguntó Azul mientras comía un poco de tostadas francesas que habían hecho para desayunar.

-Pues bien. La verdad es que Haruka es muy agradabletiene mejor humor que Darién – respondió Rei con un suspiro que no se le escapó a Azul- pero dime Azul ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ya sabes, Diamante confía en mí y esto es muy importante para él, así que como le dije, sabré manejarlo- respondió Azul con la voz suave. -¿Sabes? me encantaría tener nuestras oficinas ya para poder trabajar más cómodas.

-Si lo sé – respondió Rei jugando con sus anillos.- aunque yo gustosa trabajaría con Haruka todo el tiempo.

-¡Ay Rei! no me digas que te gusta Haruka -inquirió Azul alarmada. Le preocupaba que su cuñada se hiciera ilusiones de alguien que apenas conocía.

-Creo que congeniamos mucho, y repito, tiene mejor humor que Darién –respondió Rei con una mirada algo risueña. -Por cierto, Haruka dijo que pasaría por nosotras. No debe tardar en llegar.

-Ok, entonces terminemos de desayunar- dijo Azul mirando su reloj. –No me gustará que llegara y lo hiciéramos esperar.

-Como digas, entonces voy por más café. –Rei se perdió en la cocina mientras Azul mentalizaba la conversación.

**0-0-0**

Unos minutos después Haruka subía por ellas con una sonrisa amable y cálida.

-Buenos días hermosas damas – dijo Haruka al verlas. Haruka siempre era bastante caballeroso y galán con las mujeres que se lo merecían.

-Buenos días Haruka– respondió Rei animadamente, siendo observada de manera neutral por Azul.

-Buenos días Haruka un gusto verte– respondió Azul con más calma que la de su cuñada.- Creo que nos vamos a la empresa.

-Si Azul vámonos, que si Darien llega antes, es capaz de sancionarme– dijo Haruka señalando el camino a las Marquette.

-¿A ese extremo llega Darien? –preguntó Rei consternada.

-Bueno, no lo ha hecho aún, pero prefiero evitar a que ocurra. –Haruka soltó una risa fresca al ver las caras de las Marquette. –Es una broma, pero prefiero ser cumplido y pues aunque mi jefe no este hay que ser responsables.- finalizo

-En eso tienes razón Haruka, mi esposo es de los que creen que el mejor ejemplo de conducta para los empleados son los dueños, jefes y gerentes de las áreas, y nos ha ido muy bien con esa política en Francia. –Confirmó Azul con un dejo de orgullo.

-Pues esa misma idea tiene Darien, así que como lo conozco es que no abuso. Bien chicas, andando.

Así los 3 se dirigieron al auto con rumbo a la empresa. El tránsito estaba algo pesado, pero lo bueno es que la empresa estaba cerca.

**0-0-0**

-Haruka, ¿Dónde podemos ver lo de los autos propios?–Rei hacía varios días que necesitaba sentirse "libre" y solo eso lo lograba con un auto.

-Pues estamos en ese trámite, Darien quiere darles un auto familiar y económico. Pero debemos gestar eso con la Toyota o la Nissan. –Respondió Haruka rápidamente.

-Bien, porque muero por ir de un lado a otro, me siento atrapada si no empiezo a conocer algo de la vida nocturna de Tokio.

-Rei, por favor, solo llevamos un par de dias, no seas exagerada por favor. –Digo algo cansada Azul.

-Que tú seas una aburrida que solo desea hablar con Antè y con Luna lo comprendo, pero tu apatía por conocer la ciudad es increíble. –Rei hablaba de modo burlón, sus discusiones con Azul nunca terminaban mal. –En mi caso yo no puedo, debo salir Azul, no puedo seguir sin conocer aunque sea un centro comercial.

Haruka escuchaba divertido la escena entre ambas mujeres. Pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con Rei. Estar encerrado para él era una locura. Por eso su pasión era conducir y manejar hasta cuando ya no podía mas… aunque eso ya no era frecuente, las responsabilidades ahora se lo impedían. Pero de que estaba de acuerdo con Rei, lo estaba.

**0-0-0**

-Por cierto Azul, Darién llegara un poco más tarde a la oficina – dijo Haruka al darse cuenta de que se olvidó decírselo.-Me dio las llaves, cuando lleguemos te las alcanzo.

-Está bien Haruka no hay problema – respondió Azul con su sonrisa acostumbrada.

-Por cierto Haruka ¿cuándo estarán listas nuestras oficinas? – pregunto Rei interesada.

-No me digas que te molesta mi presencia que por eso ya quieres tener tu propia oficina- respondió Haruka bastante divertido, pero Rei se había puesto colorada.

-No es lo que estas creyendo, es solo que pues… – No pudo terminar de responder, porque Azul agregó por ella.

-lo que pasa estamos acostumbradas a nuestras oficinas propias, que seguro Rei se siente mal de poder incomodarte.

-No se preocupen, unas dos semanas más, y seguro que la oficina estará apta para ustedes.

-¿tanto tiempo?- dijo de manera innata Azul

-espero que el diseñador lo termine pronto, platicare con Darien sobre esto para agilizar en el menor tiempo posible sus oficinas…- comento el rubio sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

La conversación quedo ahí ya que habían entrado al estacionamiento de la empresa

**0-0-0**

-Bien señoritas llegamos – dijo Haruka ayudando a bajar a las dos damas con cuidado.

-Gracias que amable – dijo Azul

-Si Haruka eres muy amable – dijo Rei- Darién debería de aprender de ti.

-Bueno, mira Rei, Darién es más amable y caballeroso de lo que pueda aparentar aunque no lo parezca – respondió Haruka con cuidado, no le gustaba que hablaran de Darien a la ligera. –Solo que él no es tan demostrativo desde un inicio.

-Si tú lo dices Haruka por algo será – dijo Rei algo ácida.

Azul se mantenía al margen de este dialogo entre Haruka y Rei, de pronto llegaron al pasillo en donde quedaban las oficinas.

-Nos vemos más tarde Azul- dijo Rei moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

-Claro Rei, te veo después – respondió azul moviendo negativamente la cabeza al ver como esta se despedía con ese gesto "dramático."

-Azul, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas – dice Haruka.-Estoy para servirlas.

-Si claro- responde azul brindando una sonrisa. –No lo dudo. Por cierto, tenle paciencia, Rei suele ser sarcástica y muy franca en cuanto a sus opiniones.

-Pero eso me encanta. Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde. –Haruka sacó unas lleves de su bolsillo. –Toma Azul, para que puedas entrar.

-Gracias Haruka.

**0-0-0**

Y en el acto entró a la oficina que compartía con Darién. Se dirigió al escritorio sentándose en la silla negra y cómoda que le dieran. Encendió la laptop y revisó unos archivos de la compañía. Unos minutos más tarde timbraba su celular. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Diga – respondió Azul, Aunque ya esperaba esa llamada desde hacía rato.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la mujer más bella del mundo? – respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Diamante! Amor, que gusto escuchar tu voz- contestaba feliz Azul.

-Para mí lo es más Azul. Me encanta escucharte.

-¿Cómo esta mi Luna? – pregunto azul con una emoción en la voz.

-Extrañándote igual que yo, sacando buenas notas y cumpliendo con todo lo dicho por mi y Lina. Es una niña obediente.- respondió. ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?

-Muy bien, estamos trabajando muy bien con ellos- respondió Azul-después de todo no es tan terrible. Pensé que me costaría más, sin embargo es agradable trabajar con ellos.

-Estás segura amor que ¿Puedes con esto?

-Claro que sí. Amor puedo con esto, túsabes que puedo con esto y más –dijo azul quien no se había percatado que Darién había entrado. –No le tengo miedo a nada, menos a trabajar aquí. No voy a negar que me resulte aun difícil la situación, pero sabes que puedo. Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti amor, pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa me dices y ustedes se regresan- dijo Diamante-Para mi tu eres lo más importante. Por un negocio no voy a permitir que la pases mal.

-Lo se mi amor y tu sabes que para mi también lo eres. –Azul dio un suspiro.- Por favor dale muchos besos de mi parte a nuestra hija, y recuerda siempre que te amo.

-Lo hare Azul, claro que lo hare. Yo también te amo y con toda el alma. –Finalizó diamante.

Darién no dijo nada de lo que había escuchado y se acerco a Azul para saludarla. Se sonrió al saber que sus sospechas eran certeras, esa mujer no solo era una buena empresaria, sino una buena madre y esposa.

-Buenos días Azul- dijo muy amable.

-Hola Darién, buenos días, no te sentí llegar. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Darién se sentó frente a ella mientras observaba lo metódica que ella era al trabajar y lo ordenado que lo tenía todo. Prendió su laptop y se acercó a su cafetera para pasar café. Esa era su rutina de siempre.

-Dime Azul ¿cómo te sientes en Tokio?- preguntó Darién luego de un momento.

-Me siento muy bien, el ambiente de trabajo es muy agradable- respondió un poco triste. -¿Aunque sabes? Extraño mucho a mi esposo y mi hija.

-¿Sabes? Te admiro – dijo Darién con una voz de verdad sincera.

-¿Admirarme? ¿Por qué? – interrogó Azul. No se esperaba de eso de parte de él.

-Porque si yo fuera padre no viajaría sin mi familia – respondió Darién- creo que yo no soportaría estar lejos de ellos.

-Créeme que para mí no es fácil estar a kilómetros de distancia de las personas que mas amas en tu vida- dijo la morena con una voz firme.- Pero sé que mi esposo y mi hija me aman y eso me da fuerza para estar lejos de ellos, con escuchar su voz para mi es la máxima prueba que tengo para lograr mis objetivos.

-Se nota que los amas mucho y que los necesitas- dijo Darién-yo creo que no podría ser como tú, seria co-dependiente de ellos

-¿Eres dependiente de tus relaciones? –pregunta Azul con curiosidad. -¿Dependes de tus parejas?

Darién ante la pregunta de ella ríe y responde:

-¡Qué directa eres! Solo he tenido una relación seria en mi vida, y sí, lo acepto, era dependiente de su amor y de ella- dijo Darién con la voz triste por el recuerdo de la mujer a la que el amara. –Ahora que lo pienso, ocultaba mi temor a perderla siendo protector con ella. Siempre quise que a ella no le faltara nada, que solo me tuviera a mí como la persona a la que debiera recurrir. –Darien se sonrió con tristeza.-Se que era egoísta de mi parte, pero era la única forma que tenía para que ella no me abandonara. ¿Absurdo, cierto?, pero era tan frágil y me daban ganas de protegerla… No como en tu caso, las extrañas pero estas aquí dando la cara por tu empresa.

Azul guardo silencio unos segundos. No imaginó escuchar ese discurso jamás.

-Darién no siempre fue así. Alguna vez fui débil y sentí que el mundo me comía, que no podría salir adelante sin las personas que me rodeaban. Antes no tenía la fortaleza de ahora – dijo Azul con los ojos perdidos en el tiempo.- Yo permití que los que me rodeaban me vieran como una persona frágil, que no podía valerse por sí misma. Pero también me harté, pues yo no quería depender, más bien quería demostrar que yo misma podía lograr mis cosas pero nunca tuve tiempo de ejecutarlo. –Sentenció Azul con una mirada fuerte a Darien.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices- respondió esté bastante incrédulo.

-Pues así es, no siempre fui lo que soy ahora- Agregó Azul- Pero los golpes de la vida me hicieron madurar. Cuando conocí a Diamante yo estaba en ese proceso, el de ser independiente y valerme por mi misma sin esperar nada de los demás. Diamante quiso protegerme pero se lo impedí. No quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no quería que me viera como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Debió ser duro para ti ese cambió. –Dijo Darien seguro.

-No lo fue tanto, porque aprendí a conocerme, a saber quién era realmente. Que era lo tenía Azul que mostrar al mundo, pero sobre todo a mí misma, esa pues, fue mi premisa, y era algo que andaba deseando con muchas fuerzas desde hacía tiempo.

-Entonces debo felicitarte, pasaste tu propia prueba.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Estamos hablando de mí como persona. Si yo no lograba saber quién era realmente, de lo que sería capaz de hacer, y de conocerme en distintas situaciones, aún hoy sería dependiente de alguien, pero Diamante aprendió que lo mejor era que yo me valiera por mí misma. Eso fue un paso importante para poder llegar al compromiso de novios primero, y después de esposos. Por eso y más cosas, es que estoy feliz de ser la Señora Marquette. Jamás me arrepentiré de las cosas que he logrado y que he hecho, entre ellas ser la esposa de ese hombre.

Azul al percatarse que había llevado ella sola esa conversación se le subieron los colores al rostro. Darien no pudo dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se le veía con pena, pero para no espantarla con sus comentarios, solo pudo decir:

-Pese a lo fuerte que eres, te avergüenzas con facilidad.

-No me avergüenzo, me siento fatal… No he dejado de hablar para nada.

-Es la emoción. –Darien no pudo dejar de pensar que realmente Azul era increíble, no era una mujer del montón. Le agradaba, claro que le agradaba.

-¿De recordar lo que fui o de lo que siento por ser la esposa de Diamante? –Interrogó incrédula.

-Pues por ambas cosas. –Darien se acercó a ella mientras le tendía unos chocolates. –No debería ofrecértelos hasta después, pero si no lo hago ahora…

-Te los acabas y ya no podrías invitarme. –Darien al mirarla incrédulo, agregó. –Te he estado observando, creo que el chocolate es tu favorito.

-Sí, bueno, si me ves comerlo a cada rato… -Sonrió Darien.

-Es que lo comes a cada hora. –Serena abrió la platina del chocolate ofrecido mientras hablaba en francés. –"Vousêtes unpeula tentationdemabouche." Jajajá! Es mi manía de hablarle a los dulces.

-¿Por qué le hablas si los vas a comer?

-Porque es divertido hablarle a la presa… No me hagas caso, suelo ser bizarra en ocaciones.

-Mejor no digo nada. –Darien regresó a su escritorio mientras Azul se perdía en su laptop con algunos de los estudios de mercado que ya habían empezado a hacer y a tabularlos en respuestas concretas.

**0-0-0**

Mientras la mañana pasaba, Darien recibió la llamada de Andrew, que pedía que por favor fueran a almorzar con él, que necesitaba despejarse. Darien le comentó que estaban con las representantes de la empresa de marketing, pero Andrew dijo no importarle, que fueran, total, lo que necesitaba era despejarse de una semana tensa. Lita se había encerrado en la habitación y no quería salir para nada, así que tuvo que llamar a Unazuki para que lo ayudara con las cosas del restaurante. Unazuki adoraba a Lita, su cuñada, pero por Andrew, que era su hermano, ella hacía de todo, y en este caso, reemplazar a su cuñada si era necesario. Darien aceptó diciendo que por favor los atendiera con comida tradicional japonesa, porque así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que les debía un almuerzo típico a las Marquette. Azul al escuchar su apellido se sonrió.

-Azul, sino tienes inconveniente, quiero invitarte a ti y a Rei a almorzar donde un amigo, que trabaja para nosotros en algunas clases de eventos. Así podrás comprobar tu misma que clase de servicio ofrecemos.

-Estupendo. No tengo inconveniente, solo hay que avisarle a Rei…

-Yo me encargo por medio de Haruka, tengo que avisarle que debe venir.

-supongo que amigo de Haruka, ¿Verdad?

-Así, Andrew Furuhata es mi amigo desde hace muchos años.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Desde la escuela primaria?

Darien estaba sorprendido. Si, era cierto, Andrew fue su mejor amigo, desde la primaria. Casi toda una vida, como con Haruka. Pero Azul dejó escapar una carcajada. Le divirtió mucho la cara que Darien había puesto.

-¿Eres bruja o qué? –Preguntó bastante desconcertado el hombre.

-Diamante piensa eso. –Dejo escapar un suspiro. –Solo adiviné, no es que lo supiera, además según larevista de moda dice que los mejores amigos se unen en la primaria, fortalecen sus lazos en la secundaria y permanecen juntos a partir del bachillerato… ¿Y él es casado?...- dijo cambiando el tema

-Pues sí. Su esposa es una de mis mejores amigas. También la conozco de muchos años. Ella fue….

De pronto Darien calló. El conoció a Lita y a las demás chicas por intervención de Serena. Mina y Lita habían estudiado con Serena desde el preescolar, y en la primaria conocieron a Amy y entrando a la secundaría Michiru fue trasladada de su antigua escuela. Pero Azul no comprendió el silencio en el que Darien se había sumido.

-Darien, ella fue ¿Qué? –Preguntó curiosa Azul.

-Fue la amiga de quien fuera mi prometida.

-¡Tu prometida! ¿Es acaso la chica de la que me hablaste hace un rato, la única relación seria que tuviste?

-Sí, así es. Mi prometida. –Darien parecía perderse en la ensoñación de un recuerdo que se formaba doloroso. –Ella fue con la única mujer que tuve algo serio. Antes de ella nada… porque no tenía novia, y después de ella… Sé que voy a herir tu orgullo de mujer con esto, pero con las demás que estuvieron en mi vida, solo fueron mujeres de paso, mujeres para mi lecho. Nada serio, no quise nada serio con ninguna.

-No hieres mi orgullo para nada Darien. Si vivieras en Francia, sobre todo en París, te darías cuenta de la libertad sexual que tiene una mujer cuando es soltera…Porque ni bien se casa cumple su papel de señora.

-¿No comprendo?

-En el mundo se ha formado el mito de que la mujer Francesa es mas desatada sexualmente, más abierta sin tabúes y libre. Sí, se podría decir que en la sociedad se encuentra mucho de eso. Pero a diferencias de otras sociedades, donde la mujer se reprimió de soltera y suele desatarse un poco al casarse, las francesas terminan siendo toda una señora casada. Su libertad sexual sigue siendo la misma, pero es una SEÑORA.

-¿Y eso acaso no ocurre en todas las sociedad? –Darien por más que hablara con mujeres sobre ese tema en cuestión, jamás se sintió tan relajado de tocarlo como le estaba sucediendo con Azul Marquette.

-Claro que si se encuentran, pero es tanta la fama de las mujeres de mi país, que supongo que por algo lo dirán. Mira, no soy una erudita en el tema, pero he viajado mucho por distintos países de Europa y siempre es lo mismo, el cuestionamiento moral y sexual de mis conciudadanas. En fin, a lo que voy es que comprendo lo que me dices, no tengo porque sentirme herida como mujer porque uses a las mujeres por una noche, porque las culpables de que las uses son ellas al menos que ellas te usen a ti…

-¡Touche! Voy comprendiendo lo de la libertad sexual de una mujer. –Rió divertido.

-Lo que pasa he allí la cuestión. ¿Por qué el hombre si puede satisfacer sus deseos y una mujer no? ¿Solo por ser mujer? Eso es lo que los foráneos no entienden de la sociedad femenina francesa. Tenemos los mismos derechos que un hombre, y ellos tampoco cuestionan eso. Mientras seas una SEÑORA al casarte, y ellos se comporten como tal. Además, eso depende de cada persona, no es que sea algo que se vea en TODAS las mujeres. Pero es el mito urbano que tenemos.

-Interesante. Si se da la oportunidad, alguna vez te hablaré de ella. Hacía mucho que no me sentía en confianza de hablar con alguien de ella.

-¿Y ella, tiene un nombre? –Preguntó más que por simple curiosidad Azul.

-Claro que sí. Serena, su nombre es Serena Tsukino.

-No te sientas presionado Darien. Pero de verdad si necesitas hablar de ella cuenta conmigo. Supongo que al haber sido tu ex novia, y encima amiga de tus amigos, no es un tema que toques mucho ¿Cierto?

-Has dado en el clavo. Lo tocó, pero no como un tema grupal. Es como si ella fuera un tema prohibido, que cuando se habla, todos no saben cómo sacarlo de la mesa. Y pocas veces toco el tema de Serena con uno u otro amigo.

-Suele pasar. Yo no tocó nunca el tema de mis pasados amores con nadie. –Dijo Azul soltando una risa y sacando de su cartera un cigarrillo, que al notarlo, Darien se acercó a encenderlo.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Jamás la tuvo así, y pudo jurar ver unas pecas diminutas en su nariz respingada. Pero lo que lo destruyó en segundos, fue el aroma de ella. Era arrebatador. Sí, explosivamente arrebatador. Esa mujer debía llevar a los hombres la locura en tiempo límite. Hechizo que toda mujer europea de por si emana. Pero se creyó perder un instante en esos ojos, que nuevamente hicieron mella en él.

Azul apartó la mirada rápidamente al darse cuenta la reacción de Darien. Voto el humo y se paró hacía el balcón. Darien la siguió con la mirada. Ella de espaldas, fumando tranquilamente.

-Azul, regreso, voy a hablar con Haruka lo del almuerzo.

Azul no respondió. Darien había hablado en japonés muy rápido y ni se percató.

Darien entró a las oficinas de Haruka y momentáneamente de Rei. Ambos estaban trabajando en silencio en sus laptops, cuando Darien le pidió a Haruka salir a tomar un café. Haruka pareció comprender algo, pues vio la angustia de Darien reflejada en su rostro. Mientras caminaban a las maquinas de café, Darien le contó lo de la invitación a almorzar en donde Andrew con las Marquette. Pero Haruka sabía que una salida con las muchachas a lo de Andrew no era un motivo para que Darien mostrara tanta desesperación inhibida.

**0-0-0**

-¿Puede decirme que pasa Darien? –Preguntó después de un silencio incomodo cuando Darien se tomó su tiempo para preparar café.

-Pasa que si tú no estuvieras en estos momentos en la empresa, quien me escucharía sería un vaso con algún licor en su interior.

-¿No sería más apropiado decir que te ahogarías en un vaso?

-Deja el sarcasmo ¿Quieres? –Contestó un Darien fuera de sí.

-Entonces dime que ha pasado, me tienes en ascuas.

-La vi a ella. Vi a Serena en los ojos de Azul.

-Darien, ya esto me ésta sonando a una locura.

-No Haruka, no. Cuando me acerqué a ella…

-¿Cómo que te acercaste a ella? ¡Darien, no olvides que es una mujer casada!

-MALDITA SEA HARUKA, NO ES LO QUE ESTAS IMAGINANDOTE.

-Shh. Darien, por favor, baja la voz.

-Entonces deja de creer cosas que no son.

-Explícame como que te acercaste a ella. –Haruka no estaba de humor, pero se dio cuenta de que casi empeora las cosas.

-Nada, lo que pasa cuando le encendí el cigarrillo… me percaté nuevamente de lo iguales que son sus ojos con los de Serena. Tiene unos ojos que me enloquecen, porque me la recuerda.

-Darien, ellas son diferentes, deja de creer cosas que no son.

-No estoy diciendo que ella sea Serena ¡Por Dios! Estoy diciéndote lo parecidas que son en la mirada, en el color de los ojos, sus ojos.

-Qué bueno que no estás enamorándote de Azul Marquette. Sería increíble que lo hicieras.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos te está pasando Haruka? La verdad es que me parece una broma de mal gusto que estés alucinándote estas cosas.

-No es nada, solo lo digo por la obsesión que tienes de buscarle y encontrarle un parecido con cabeza de bombón.

-Mira, gracias por escuchar, ahora avísale a Rei que iremos a almorzar comida típica japonesa. Ya Azul lo sabe.

-Bien, entonces en una hora salimos, porque debo ajustar algunas cosas con Rei sobre las carpetas donde hablas de los servicios que ofreceremos.

-Perfecto Haruka, en una hora salimos. –Darien se terminó su café de golpe y preguntó -¿Vamos en tu auto?

-No señor, te toca hacer de chofer, yo lo hago en las mañanas. Por cierto, hay que gestionar lo del auto, Rei está loca por salir este fin de semana.

-Yo me encargo, ahora a trabajar.

Cuando Darien entró a su oficina, vio a Azul que seguía parada fuera del balcón. Hablaba por teléfono.

-Bien amor, entonces inscríbela, es recomendable que cuando ustedes vengan, ella tenga algún conocimiento del idioma. Y es preferible que sepa que al venir aquí estudiará en clases regulares, así que preparemos el terreno.

-Deja todo en mis manos, yo me encargo que se tome a bien los estudios del idioma. Creo que debimos hacer que ella estudiara ese idioma desde un inicio.

-Sí, no me recrimines, pero ya sabes lo que se dice, más vale tarde que nunca.

-Te conviene eso ahora ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí. Te dejo, cualquiera duda me contacto.

Cuando Azul entró, vio a Darien sentado en su sillón observándola con una sonrisa franca en los labios.

-Agradezco que hables tu idioma con tanta soltura, estoy recordando lo que estudié.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –Azul se puso las manos en la cintura de manera divertida. -¿Qué entendiste? –Azul empezó a hablar a Darien en francés.

-Pues me parece que deseas que tu niña aprenda japonés, pues la vas a matricular en una escuela cuando venga con tu esposo. –Darien le respondió en el mismo idioma con el que fuera interrogado, aunque de manera más pausada.

-Bien, tu pronunciación no es mala, pero te falta. Quizá alguna vez te convenga ir a Francia, mejorarías mucho el idioma.

-Quien debería aprender japonés es toda tu familia.-Darien se levantó y se acercó a su máquina. – Estarán aquí por un año si es que no es más, y tratarás a muchos coterráneos míos que no hablan inglés, y menos francés.

-Sí, con Rei estudiamos esa posibilidad. Y a demás, el mejor ejemplo para un niño son los adultos.-Azul se acercó a su escritorio e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Darien no lo negaba, esa mujer era mucho más que bella, era exquisita, fina. Su porte y su elegancia le llamaban la atención. Rei era igual de bella ante sus ojos, y de la misma manera que Azul, manejaba muy bien su imagen. Si, había que reconocer que las Marquette eran más que especiales, pero con Azul… Por alguna circunstancia, sentía que podía conversar con ella como si fuera una vieja conocida. La sentía tan natural, tan fresca… Y le agradaba su compañía. Por más que en ocasiones lo volviera loco con esos ojos y esa sonrisa, tan parecida a Serena, quería tenerla cerca y conocerla más. Y por alguna razón, sentía que eso no sería imposible.

La hora pactada para salir donde Andrew llegó. Fueron Rei y Haruka quienes tocaron la puerta para buscarlos. A Rei se le veía emocionada, estaba loca por comer comida japonesa, y quien no si estas en Japón.

**0-0-0**

-Vamos Azul, muévete, debemos salir ya. –Rei jalaba a su cuñada con una mano y tomaba su bolso con la otra.

-Rei, no te comportes como niña ¿Qué te sucede?

-Sucede que como a ti no te interesa otra cosa que no sea el trabajo y hablar con Luna y Antè, que te olvidas que hay muchas cosas fuera por conocer, al menos que yo SI quiero conocer.

-Rei, igual vamos a ir ¿No, cuál es tu apuro?

-Que pierdo la paciencia con tu apatía. Como me gustaría que volvieras hacer soltera.

Darien comprendió algo de la plática, el que estaba en el aire era Haruka, pero él se divertía viendo siempre a ambas cuñadas discutir. Cuando por fin salieron para el estacionamiento, ambas estaban de nuevo calmadas. Ya en el auto, yendo para el restaurante, Darien preguntó desde cuando se conocían.

-Pues la verdad es que Rei y yo nos conocemos hace 15 años. –Respondió Azul rápidamente. –Nos conocemos desde el bachillerato, que viene a ser la preparatoria de ustedes.

-Es bastante tiempo. –Mencionó Haruka.

-Sí, la verdad es que pareciéramos que nos conocemos de todo una vida –Agregó Rei con un guiño a Haruka. –Ambas nos dimos apoyo en un momento de nuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Mal de amores? –Preguntó sarcástico Darien.

-No, totalmente alejado de la realidad. Yo estaba pasando una crisis con mi hermano, por la muerte de mis padres, y Azul fue un apoyo, mientras que Azul, pues, ella escapó de su ambiente familiar.

-Oye Rei, te agradecería que no estuvieras contando esas cosas. –Dijo Azul algo herida. –Aunque sea deja que lo cuente yo.

-Adelante –Darien fue quien respondió por Rei. Estaba interesado. -¿Te escapaste de casa, como toda adolescente?

-Sí, como te dije justamente hoy en la oficina, debía demostrarme a mi misma que podía crecer sola sin depender de nadie. A nadie le gusta ser tratada de cómo un ser inválido, así que después de algunas movidas, terminé yendo a la gran ciudad de la Luz.

-¿No eres de París? –Esta vez quien preguntó fue Haruka. –Tienes todo el aspecto de una parisina.

-Pues no, soy de un pueblo de la Tour,Joué-les-Tours , del departamento de Indre y Loira.

-Pues repito, tienes todo el aire de una mujer de ciudad.

-¿Qué se puede esperar, si ya vive 15 años en París? –Dijo Rei. –Además, conmigo, quien no se vuelve parisina.

-Jaja! Eso no te lo niego Rei. Si hay cosas por las que te agradezco, dos sería, mi adaptación a la ciudad y el haberme presentando a Antè.

Rei se quedó callada. Aun recordaba muy bien como conoció a la que ahora era su cuñada. Lo recordaba bastante bien.

**0-0-0**

Darien notó el silencio de ambas mujeres. No dijo nada, ya se les pasaría. Cuando llegaron, el hombre de seguridad les había guardado un espacio en el restaurante, a lo que entraron con facilidad. Tenían ya la mesa reservada.

Azul y Rei observaban todo boquiabiertas. Hasta Azul, con lo difícil que podía llegar a hacer, se sorprendió mucho del decorado del lugar, de lo elegante. Si que eso era una sorpresa para ella, que no esperaba algo así.

-Bien, vamos a la mesa de siempre. –Mencionó Darien, que con su mano, hizo avanzar a Azul.

-¿Tienen una mesa para ustedes siempre? –Preguntó Rei emocionada.

-Es lo mínimo que esperamos siendo amigos de los dueños, sin contar que colaboran con nosotros. Pero siéntense chicas. –Dijo Haruka jalando la silla galantemente a Rei, lo mismo que hizo Darien con Azul.

**0-0-0**

A los minutos se acercó Andrew con ellos. Rei se quedó impresionada viendo al rubio que estaba ahí parado delante de ellos. Con unos impresionantes ojos celestes y un porte varonil, Andrew saludó a sus amigos, pero fue Darien quien presentó a las mujeres con su amigo.

-Andrew, te presentó a nuestras colaboradoras. –Señalando a Rei.-La señorita Rei Marquette.

-Un placer Andrew. Y soy Rei.

-Muy bien Rei. Mucho gusto.

-Y la señora Azul Marquette.

-Mucho gusto Andrew, precioso restaurante.

-Gracias, eso se lo debo a mi esposa.

-¿Eres casado? –Preguntó Rei.

-Si, el único casado del trío. Bien aquí están las cartas, así que pidan lo que deseen, que esa carta es especial, para que puedan comer platos nuestros.

-Muchas Gracias Andrew. –Rei leía con detenimiento la carta, que estaba en inglés. De vez en cuando preguntaba a Haruka por determinado plato e ingredientes. Pero Azul ya tenía elegido su plato.

-Andrew, yo deseo un tonkatsu con hiyayakko y un makisushi de mariscos por favor.

-¡Wow Azul! Y después digo que no te interesa conocer, cuando estas pidiendo muy bien comida japonesa. –Dijo con cierto desconcierto Rei. Azul solo atinó a decir con voz calmada.

-A veces te olvidas que salgo a comer con tu hermano, ¿No Rei? Y uno de nuestros sitios favoritos es el HayaoOmei.

-Lo siento, pero como a sus saliditas nunca me llevan. En fin Andrew, yo solo deseo un Obento clásico.

-Perfecto Rei, buena elección, voy a ordenar que te pongan de todo un poco, para que pruebes más cosas de Japón.

-Eres un amor. Gracias.

-Así que ya conocías la comida japonesa Azul ¿siempre pides lo mismo, o hay mas platos que hayas comido? –Preguntó Haruka con curiosidad.

-No, ya he comido muchos platos típicos de ustedes, ya que el restaurante donde almuerzo o ceno con Antè es de japoneses.

-¿Y te gusta mucho la comida nuestra, Azul? –Preguntó Darien.

-Sí, me gusta, es que es sana, bastante sana.

Al minuto de eso llegó Andrew, que después de ordenar, pudo conversar con todos.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Duro y parejo. Pero debemos agradecer a estas mujeres, que si no estuvieran aquí, pues tardaríamos mucho en ver concreto todos los cambios que tendrá la empresa. –Digo Darien sonriendo abiertamente a las mujeres presentes.

-¿Y ya han salido a algún sitio?

Fue Rei que respondió a la pregunta de Andrew.

-Para mi mala suerte nada, y créeme es terrible. Quiero aunque sea salir a algún sitio, ver gente y no estar encerrada. Ojo, el departamento es una belleza y ya nos llevaron nuestros muebles principales, ya en cualquier momento se vuelve un departamento para visitar, pero yo no puedo permanecer todo el tiempo en casa, además me aburro de ver la cara de Azul.

-¡Oye! Rei, te estás pasando de la raya, te lo digo en serio.

-Pero no seas apática, aunque sea aparenta que tienes ánimos.

-¿No estás feliz de estar en Japón, Azul? –Preguntó Andrew con delicadeza.

-No es eso, lo que pasa extraño a mi hija y a mi esposo. Eso es todo.

-¡Ah! Eso es comprensible, te lo digo yo que tengo una esposa y que a veces viajo por el interior y la extraño aunque solo sea una semana.

-Así es, parece que mi cuñada no entiende mis sentimientos. –Azul hizo un pequeño mohín en dirección a Rei, que sorprendió mucho a Andrew y a Haruka. Darien pareció no verlo.

-Bueno, si no les molesta pasar una noche con un grupo de jóvenes no tan jóvenes en mi casa, quedan invitadas.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Rei parecía exultante.

-Pues que aquí en mi casa, nos reunimos cada cierto tiempo un grupo de amigos entre ellos Darien y Haruka. Todos estamos sobre los 30 años.

-Nuestra edad, aunque aun Azul esta en los 29.

-Pero en menos de un mes ya es mi cumpleaños. –Dijo Azul con un dejo de pena. –Me encantaría que mi hija y Antè estuvieran, pero bueno, ya en 4 meses vienen por aquí, y no es justo que vengan ellos solo por un fin de semana.

-Si deseas Azul, podemos reunirnos por esas fechas y celebrar tu cumpleaños, no hay problema, solo dime que pastel te gusta para que mi esposa lo prepare. Ella es una gran cocinera, pero sus postres son lo mejor que vas a probar.

En eso el mozo llevo todo a la mesa, con lo que empezaron a comer y a reír un poco más. Después de comentar sobre la comida y que Haruka le robara un calamar empanizado a Darien, provocando un gruñido de parte del pelinegro y la risa de todos los presentes, Andrew insistió.

-¿Te animas a conocer a la banda de amigos y celebrar tu cumpleaños con nosotros? Créeme que la pasaras bien, ¿verdad chicos? –lanzó la pregunta a Haruka y Darien.

-Sí, son unas veladas muy cómicas, y Darien y yo podemos hacerles un recorrido especial por la ciudad estos fines de semana antes de tu cumpleaños, Azul. –Dijo cortés Haruka.-No tienes porque pasarla como un día más.

-Gracias, de verdad, lo pensaré.

-Azul, discúlpame querida, no hay nada que pensar. ¿Quiénes son las personas que vienen? –Preguntó Rei con soltura.

-Pues a parte de nosotros tres, mi esposa Lita, Mina, que es locutora radial, Amy una doctora y Michiru, que es artista, pinta cuadros y toca el violín.

-Parece un grupo interesante, todos con profesiones diferentes. ¿Todos hablan inglés?

-Todos Rei, así que tranquila que si podrán comunicarse con ellas.

-Es un alivio. Con Azul estamos estudiando la posibilidad que nos den clases particulares de japonés, para poder movernos solas este año.

-Eso es estupendo. Estudien en idioma, aprovechen que estarán por todo un año en Japón y que al aprender otro idioma, les abre las puertas.-Dijo Andrew mirándolas entusiastamente.- Mi esposa Lita habla francés junto con Michiru. Pero en el caso de Lita porque ella lo estudió por la carrera. No lo práctica, pero Michiru, ella si lo habla estupendo. Se podrán sentir cómodas con ella si es que desean hablar en su idioma.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta Andrew, de verdad que sí. –Azul fue la que habló ahora regalándole una sonrisa a Andrew

-Entonces ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños exactamente?

-el 30 de junio. Mi cumpleaños es el 30 de junio…

Los tres hombres presentes se quedaron mudos, aunque el más afectado por esto era Darien. El 30 de junio… un día especial…

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó temerosa Rei.

-Nada, lo que pasa ese cumpleaños es de una amiga que ahora ya no está y se le extraña, eso es todo. –Sentenció rápidamente Haruka.

-Bien, debemos regresar al trabajo. Andrew, muchas gracias por todo, como siempre.

-No lo digas Darien. Gracias a ti. –En un susurro Andrew le dijo –Te espero hoy en la noche.

Darien asintió y las chicas se despidieron de Andrew.

-Andrew, todo excelente, espero verte de nuevo y conocer a tu esposa. –Dijo Rei con entusiasmo.

-Yo también espero que vengan, a demás, voy a hablar con Darien para que en vez de que vengan en un mes, vengan en 15 días, yo creo que es lo mejor, voy a coordinar con todos y que Darien o Haruka las traiga.

-Eso sería estupendo, muchas gracias, salvas a una joven de la condena. –Rei hizo un gesto dramático provocando la risa de los presentes,

-Bueno Azul, un gusto el conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo y espero que tu propuesta de vernos en 15 días. Me gusta mas que la propuesta de mi cumpleaños.

-Entonces es un hecho. Voy a bocearles a todos y las espero al finalizar la siguiente semana.

-Perfecto. Y salúdame a Lita de mi parte.

Con esto Azul se fue alcanzando a Rei. Haruka dio la mano a su amigo y les dio el encuentro a ambas muchachas. Darien se rezago.

-Hoy te espero. Viene Mina y quiere hablar con Lita que como verás se niega a salir.

-Si me di cuenta. ¿Por qué Mina? –Cuestionó Darien.

-Porque Mina no soporta más el verla así. Me dijo que como sea hoy la visitaba en la noche. Pero igual te espero.

-Aquí me verás.

-Nos vemos entonces.

El trabajo en la oficina se incrementó cuando Rei y Azul recibieron a las personas encargadas para las encuestas. Ambas estaban explicando por grupos, que clase de personas debían ser encuestadas, de acuerdo al público receptor que la empresa buscaba para determinados eventos. Rei había estado elaborando las preguntas de la encuesta justo con Azul, pero necesitó Rei la ayuda de Haruka para la entrevistas con las personas, pues no todos los presentes hablaban inglés. Rei estaba decidida, aprendería japonés a como dé lugar.

**0-0-0**

Ya llegando la noche, Darien regresó a las chicas al departamento de ellas mientras Haruka se reunía con Michiru para unos duetos musicales. Darien aprovecho para poder ir a la casa de Andrew. Se detuvo cuando vio a Mina sentada en el porche. Se acercó disimuladamente, su relación con ella se fortalecía cada díamas entonces bajo del auto y se encamino hacia donde ella estaba, Mina lloraba con una angustia que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-¡Mina! ¿Pero qué sucede?

Mina hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Darien la tomó por ambos hombros y la sentó de nuevo.

-Déjame ir, por favor Darien.

-No Mina asi no… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?

-¿qué?

-¿Por qué estas así?

-¿Qué por qué estoy así? … ¿por qué te preocupas?

-Porque aunque no lo creas, me interesa saber… Mina… Te quiero mucho…

-Eso es mentira…todos me han excluido de sus vidas…

-Mina, no, reconozco que soy un idiota y formé una barrera contigo, pero no porque no te quiera, Entiéndeme, nunca fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal.

-Darien…- murmuro junto a un sollozo

-A demás como es eso de de que todo el mundo te ha excluido, eso no es verdad.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Sabes? Lita… Lita no confía en mí… y eso me duele mucho, en verdad me duele… además siento que estoy mal… tengo miedo… todas… todos me trataran como una traidora y yo… no me gusta, no me gusta esa idea…

-¿Qué? Mina, eso es imposible, Lita te adora… y respecto a lo otro yo estoy aquí… yo te apoyare… estamos juntos en esto ¿o no?

-¿de verdad Darien?... ¿de verdad estamos juntos en esto?

-por supuesto que si… en la reunión próxima les daremos la noticia a todos juntos y de paso te presento a mis socias de trabajo…- la rubia sonrió tristemente a la vez que acercaba su rostro al del moreno fundiéndose en un cálido beso.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó?... después de todo lo que hizo Serena el mundo de todos nosotros se fue al carajo… Lita no sale de su depresión, Michiru se alejo considerablemente de nosotros, y yo… yo me volví un desgraciado… –Darien a estas alturas estaba con un dolor de cabeza bárbaro.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. –Digo sollozando Mina. –Le dije a Lita que me dijera de una vez que es lo que le está pasando, que qué es lo que la tiene así, pero me dijo que no me meta. Cuando le pregunté si no confiaba en mi me dijo que no, que no confiaba en mi. Darien ¿Es que acaso me voy a quedar sola?

-Mina, no por favor… No estas sola ahora me tienes a mi… yo estoy a tu lado…- le dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba

-Para todos fue difícil consolarte por la partida de Serena ¿Pero y a mí? ¿Nadie se percató de cuanto estaba sufriendo? Darien… Serena es para mí, porque lo sigue siendo, mi mejor amiga, aunque estos 8 años hayan pasado, ella será siempre mi mejor amiga, igual que Lita. –Mina se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo blanco.-Pero las necesito. Necesito a mi Lita de toda la vida ¡LA NECESITO BIEN! Y necesito tener a Serena a mi lado. Ya no puedo seguir sola Darien, no puedo… Mina rompió a llorar y Darien solo atinó a abrazarla con muchas fuerzas.

-Mina, cálmate por favor. No te sientas así. Recuerda que Lita no se encuentra bien… y pues de Serena prefiero no hablar mas de ella… porque bien o mal escogio irse… huyo de los problemas y no hemos sabido nada en años… tu y yo comenzamos una relación y nada tiene que ver con ella, si puede seguir siendo tu amiga pero yo… yo quiero seguir con esta relación y tal vez en un tiempo formalizar contigo… asi que por favor deja de pensar en ella… deseo que estes bien, no quiero verte llorar… ¿de acuerdo? –Darien seguía abrazando a Mina, que no dejaba de llorar y ella asentia con la cabeza…

-Darien, Lita… Algo debió pasar, pero si no saca lo que tiene dentro ¿Cómo la ayudamos?–comento Mina ya un poco más tranquila…

-Eso es algo que ella debe entender, si la presionamos, es peor.

-Darien, me siento sola, de verdad me siento sola.

-No lo estas. Mina, cuentas con nosotros, Haruka te quiere mucho, Andrew ni que decir, y por supuesto yo.-Darien separó a Mina de él para poder verse.

-¿Sabes? Yo no entiendo como creíste que Serena pudo habernos engañado.

-¿Pudo habernos? Mina…

-Serena sabía que yo amaba a Zafiro, lo sabía, ella fue una de las que me apoyo cuando Zafiro y yo empezamos a salir. ¡Claro! Zafiro jamás supo que yo estaba enamorada de él, porque como el no me decía nunca nada para formalizar, que pues… Yo no iba a quedar como una tonta. Pero Serena jamás me hubiera engañado con él, lo sé. –Mina jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. –Pero esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo maldito que fue Zafiro.

-¿Tu no dudaste jamás Mina? –Preguntó un Darien temeroso. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-Jamás Darien, Jamás. Serena no me pudo engañarme, como tampoco lo hizo contigo. –Mina tomó de las manos a Darien. –Yo era confidente de Serena. Si tú supieras como hablaba de ti, del amor que te tenía… Su única preocupación era que por ser dependiente todo el tiempo, tú te fueras a cansar, a demás que ella sentía que no quería estar en una jaula… Sin embargo, pese a esos miedos, ella te amaba.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No nos engañemos Darien, todos trataban a Serena como un ser frágil y débil, cuando no lo era. Sin embargo, pese a eso, ella te amaba tanto que dejaba que tú hicieras y deshicieras en la vida de ambos, con tal de que tú fueras feliz.

-Eso… Yo no…

-Eso no tenías como saberlo, porque no te dabas cuenta. Pero a mí me lo decía todo el tiempo, con tal de que tú fueras feliz, ella dejaba en tus manos todo. Déjame decirte que dejaste ir a alguien que de verdad te amaba con toda el alma, y permíteme jactarme de que se, que pese a los años, ella puede seguir amándote.

-¿Quieres decir que ella estará sola? –Preguntó

-Yo no he dicho eso…-Mina suspiro sin soltarle las manos, continuó. – Darien. Serena siempre atrajo la mirada de muchos hombres, que no te sorprenda que ella pueda tener a alguien en su vida. Ojo, no hablo de que este casada, o que este viviendo con alguien, simplemente que ella puede tener a alguien al lado. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ella puede esta con mil hombres, y seguir amándote hasta el final. Lo sé, porque nadie conocía a Serena como yo.

-Mina… ¿Sabes? Cada vez dudo más y más de que ella haya podido engañarme. Cada vez me convenzo más de que ella jamás me engaño. Últimamente siento que todo esto es mi culpa. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, Mina, pero tengo que reconocer que mi error más grande fue haber no enfrentado las cosas juntos… solo que es demasiado tarde para eso… debo rehacer mi vida al igual que ella…

-¿Cómo?

-pienso que ella rehízo su vida, no hemos tenido noticias suyas y pues lo más sensato es que es feliz donde quiera que se encuentre… eso me queda muy claro…

-¿la sigues amando?

-¿quieres la verdad?

-por supuesto que si…

-hace tiempo creí que todavía la amaba ahora no estoy seguro… sé que es demasiado tardepara nosotros de eso estoy completamente seguro y decidí que necesito centrarme más en mi vida y comenzar de nuevo… no dejar que la vida y la errores del pasado me arruinen así que pues decidí comenzar esa nueva vida a tu lado… complementarme junto a ti… ¿estas dispuesta…?- Mina se quedó pensativa por un momento…

-si Darien, si estoy dispuesta… toma mi mano y no la sueltes jamás… estaré a tu lado siempre…- le dijo y ambos entrelazaron sus manos pactando así un amor que recién comenzaba…

**0-0-0**

**Hola chicas aquí Mily y yo les traemos un Nuevo cap y esperamos que les guste, esperamos sus comentarios. Cuidense**


	10. Una Reunion Muy Peculiar

_**Solo dejare que el viento me lleve, a Donde deba ir…No se si quiero Respuestas, solo quiero que seas Feliz…Porque Tu y yo Somos Pasado…Y Asi seguira, un pasado tan hermoso y con un amargo Despertar…**_

_**0-0-0**_

Dos semanas habían pasado a la velocidad de un rayo. Azul cada vez más se acostumbraba a su rutina en el trabajo. Les habían dado un auto a cada una, aunque por lo general el chofer era Rei pues les agradaba salir juntas, solo en ocasiones especiales viajan en autos separados. No había noche que Reino saliera como un alma en pena a pasear por el malecón. Extrañaba su Paris, pero si iba a estar en una ciudad diferente, en un país diferente, pues lo mínimo era intentar sentirse en casa. Azul solo movía la cabeza por los arrebatos de la pelinegra de su cuñada. Pero era comprensible esta actitud en Azul, que aun miraba con recelo la ciudad… Y a las personas.

Quería demasiado a Rei como para hacerse la desentendida del estado de ánimo de esta. Su cuñada siempre era una estela de sonrisas ante los demás, siempre brillaba a donde quiera que fuera, pero eso no indicaba nada. Rei ya no hablaba con Azul tanto como antes y si podía, procuraba salir a donde sea con tal de no tener que conversar. Esa era su manera de decir "no me interrogues". Ya la conocía de años como para cometer una imprudencia con ella. Por eso mismo Azul solo podía observarla salir como alma que lleva el demonio, acelerando el auto para poder sentir el viento en su rostro y sentir una libertad que anhelaba. Así era Rei.

El día de la reunión en casa de Andrew, las Marquette se habían levantado temprano de nueva cuenta para irse a su trabajo, Azul estaba en su habitación acababa de ducharse por lo que estaba en su armario escogiendo que atuendo luciría el día de hoy. Cuando de pronto entro Rei a la habitación a saludar a su cuñada.

-Buenos días Azul- saludo alegremente Rei- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días- contesto Azul con un mohín en los labios.- amanecí muy bien gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú, a qué hora regresaste de tu paseo nocturno?

Rei se acomodo en la cama de Azul pero rehusando responder. Observaba a su cuñada que no se decidía que ropa se pondría. Para que decir, ambas mujeres tenían un gusto exquisito a la hora de vestirse pero Azul siempre solía tomarse más su tiempo.

-Rei, solo dime qué haces tanto tiempo fuera de casa. –Azul se paró delante de Rei mientras movía negativamente el dedo índice con un vaivén elegante. –Rei, escúchame, esto no es París, no es Europa. Por favor, anda con cuidado.

-No pasará nada Azul, solo necesito salir, recorrer la ciudad. Necesito vida nocturna.

-Rei, Antè no se sentirá feliz sí cuando el venga sigues con ese ritmo de vida. –Azul tomó con delicadeza el rostro blanquísimo de Rei. –Escúchame, salir como una loca por el malecón no hará que te sientas más feliz, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-Gracias por tu consejo, pero lo dice alguien que tiene todo al igual que yo, pero prefiere resguardarse en una seguridad que no es la verdadera. –Espetó Rei con un dejo de molestia. –Lo siento si soy ruda, pero yo no puedo ser como tú, jamás. –Azul se alejo nuevamente hacia el closet mientras Rei se sumía en su silencio.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema y ayúdame a ver que me puedo poner. –Dijo Azul con voz tranquila.

-Mira, cualquier cosa que decidas vestir se te verá fantástica y lo sabes, no me hagas que te recuerde que eso fue una de las primeras motivaciones por las que mi hermano volteó a verte.-Rei se paró y fue tras de su cuñada y la abrazó.

-Gracias Rei, pero ya sabes me gusta ser impecable con mi atuendo- dijo con una sonrisa- aunque sabes esto lo aprendí gracias a ti así que no te quejes y no me saque en cara lo de Antè. El siempre ha sido muy quisquilloso a la hora de vestir.

-Primero que nada, claro que debes agradecérmelo querida, y digo todo, porque hasta las lascivas miradas que mi hermano te regalaba son producto de mi tino a la hora de elegir trajes – dijo Rei ufanándose de su habilidad por la moda. – Oye Azul ¿Cuándo nos darán nuestras oficinas? Es que ya paso un tiempo considerable ¿no crees?

Azul en un momento pensó en eso. Desde hacía dos semanas veía que se demoraban en habilitar esas dos oficinas. Pero si antes no dijo nada, era porque no le presaba mucha atención a ese hecho.

-Pues no lo sé Rei, eso deberíamos preguntárselo a Haruka o Darién – dijo Azul observando a su cuñada con los ojos entrecerrados.- pero tienes razón ya paso un tiempo considerable, no deberían tardarse tanto.

-Ok, Azul ya veremos eso luego- dijo Rei mirando la el reloj que reposaba en el velador de Azul- me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme. Se está haciendo tarde y si no eliges algo ya, ni desayuno tomaremos.

-Prometo no demorarme.- dijo Azul moviendo su mano en forma de adiós.

Azul continuaba buscando en su armario hasta que se decidió por un vestido color gris de mangas cortas, el largo del vestido era arriba de la rodilla y la falda del vestido era con paletones, en la cintura llevaba una pequeña cadena simulando el cincho, combina su vestuario con un hermoso par de zapatos ¾ en color gris y lleva su cabello suelto y lacio.

**0-0-0**

Rei por su parte llevaba un pantalón de vestir en color negro, de piernas acampanadas, corte recto y bajo de cintura, combinado con una elegante blusa color ocre de mangas ¾ con una estola al cuello. Sus zapatos de tacón en color ocre completaban la vestimenta a juego.

**0-0-0**

Cuando Azul salió de su dormitorio, vio a Rei sentada comiendo algo de fruta fresca y unas tostadas francesas. El comedor tenía un olorcillo agradable del café que Rei comprase por internet. El aroma era exquisito y abría el apetito y también habían en una canastilla de mimbre, 4 medias lunas, que si bien era cierto, no se comparaban a las que se encontraban en las panaderías francesas, no estaban mal de sabor y textura.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve ese atuendo Azul- dijo Rei observando a Azul. –Si no supiera que eres tú, diría que vas a querer impresionar a los amigos de los muchachos.

-Gracias cuñadita lo mismo digo- respondió Azul con cierto dejo de molestia en la voz, que paso desapercibido para Rei.

- Azul, solo te pido que por favor dejes esa apatía de lado. Es preciso que tengas una actitud positiva para la reunión en casa de Andrew –Dijo Rei algo cansada por las esquivas muestras de interés por parte de Azul.

-Si lo sé. No te preocupes, intentaré poner un rostro de alegría. Darién muestra mucho interés en esa reunión, me da la impresión que de verdad desea que conozcamos a su grupo de amigos. –Dijo Azul mientras se metía un bocado de frambuesas a la boca.- a ti te ilusiona mucho ¿VerdadRei?

-Más de lo que te imaginas querida. –Rei miró intensamente a Azul.-Creo que mas que ilusionarme, es un deseo que tengo. –Rei se quedó en silencio unos minutos para luego agregar -¿Qué esperas de esto? Y quiero la verdad.

-Nada, digamos que me da igual.-Rei miró incrédula a su cuñada. –Solo voy a reunirme con ellos, no ha entablar una amistad, eso que te quede claro– dijo Azul molesta al ver las negativas de cabeza de Rei.- Además que no se te olvide que al fin y al cabo no los conozco y ellos…Menos ellos a mí.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero… ¿Sabes que haría yo en tu lugar? –Azul movió la cabeza en forma negativa mientras Rei sonreía. –Pues no perdería tiempo para conocerlos. Y sabes muy bien porque.

-Creo que eso es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance querida. – Dijo Azul de manera cortante mientras se terminaba su jugo de naranjas- Bueno vámonos que hay que ir a trabajar y de verdad no quiero llegar tarde.

-Ok pero yo conduciré- dijo Rei tomando las llaves de su coche el que Darien había gestionado para ella. –Sabes que adoro manejar en la ciudad.

-Como si no lo supiera– dijo Azul tomado su bolso.

**0-0-0**

Las dos chicas salieron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto con rumbo a la empresa, mientras Rei y Azul se miraban por un espejito sus labios. Cuando Rei Salió del estacionamiento, metió pie al acelerador y en 15 minutos ya estaban en Global Party. Las dos mujeres salieron del auto y caminaron hasta sus oficinas cuando en el camino Haruka las alcanzo para ir al ascensor.

**0-0-0**

-Vaya que hermosas damas las que rondan en la empresa –dijo Haruka alegremente- ¿Cómo les va con los autos? Aunque parece ser que solo utilizan uno…

-Pues lo del auto pregúntaselo a Rei que es mi chofer, y con respecto a tus halagos mañaneros, pues gracias, aunque tu estas guapo ¿A que no Rei? –Dijo azul guiñándole el ojo a su cuñada. Esta se sonrojo tenuemente.

-Así es Haruka,te ves bien. – Respondió Rei con el dedo pulgar levantado.- Pero ya dejemos de tanta plática y vamos a trabajar que estoy algo atrasada.

-Entonces nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo si es que salimos juntas –Respondió Azul entrando a la oficina que compartía con Darien.

Lo primero que hizo Azul fue sentarse frente a la laptop y empezó a revisar el trabajo y el mail, donde le habían llegado los resultados de algunos focusgroups que había realizado para el estudio de mercado. Como había mucho calor, Azul se hizo un moño, dejando al descubierto algunos rizos alrededor de su rostro y cuello. Era la manera más cómoda para trabajar. Se le veía fresca y más juvenil que la edad que tendría pronto.

**0-0-0**

Darien llego media hora después. Se quedó contemplando por un momento, como Azul trabajaba y lo concentrada que estaba mientras jugaba con el lapicero…

-Buenos días Azul- saludo amablemente mientras se acercaba a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-Darién buenos días que gusto verte- respondió Azul con la misma calidez en la voz- Ya estoy adelantando los resultados de las primeras encuestas de los focus y espero tenerlos preparados hoy. La verdad es que los chicos contratados por Rei han resultado muy buenos y hacen un trabajo eficiente.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, por mi no hay problema –Respondió Darién con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes tiempo de charlar un rato? –Preguntó con cierto temor mientras se dirigía a la cafetera a preparar su café.

-Claro, puedo darme un tiempo. –Dijo ésta, poniendo en stand By la maquina.

Como todas las mañanas, Darien, preparaba su café. Una vez su tasa estuvo lista, volvió hacia el escritorio acomodándose frente a Azul.

-No me cansaré de decirlo Azul, eres una mujer emprendedora y eso es lo que más admiro en una persona- dijo el pelinegro dando un sorbo de café. Azul solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Darién gracias por tu cumplido- dijo Azul regalándole una dulce sonrisa –Pero solo cumplo con mi trabajo como representante de la empresa de mi familia.

-Y eso no significa que por esa razón no te lo pueda decir, eres bastante responsable, y teniendo a la familia y amigos lejos, debe ser difícil para ti toda esta situación. –Darien observaba con deleite como Azul se tornaba colorada con sus palabras. –Por cierto, no se te olvide que hoy es la reunión en casa de Andrew- dijo Darién.

-No te preocupes, Rei me lo ha dicho todos estos días atrás, así que créeme no lo he olvidado- respondió Azul echando un suspiro.

-¿Acaso no quieres ir? – pregunto Darién al darse cuenta del cambio de expresión de la muchacha.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no los conozco y no sé cómo me sienta entre gente nueva. –Darien al verla, levanto la ceja con perspicacia. –Se que con ustedes es diferente, porque estamos tratándonos por el trabajo, pero no me siento segura saliendo de mi circulo, lo siento.

-Se que la pasaras bien, créeme, te lo digo yo que pase mis mejores tiempos en compañía de ellos – dijo Darién con un poco de nostalgia. –Y quien no te quita que luego pasen a ser tu círculo, estarás un año aquí, y Diamante querrá conocer a personas también.

-Lo sé, en cierto modo Antè es como Rei, gustan de la compañía de las personas. –Azul jugaba con su anillo. –Dime una cosa Darien ¿Todos son tus amigos?

Darien la observó un momento, parecía una niña pequeña a punto de dar un examen de algún curso no agradable.

-La verdad es que si, lo son, pese a que hubo un tiempo que por más que iba e iba, no me sentía integrado. –Darien se sujetó los cabellos y terminó diciendo. –Todo cambió con ellos… Pero estoy intentando nuevamente reconstruir esa amistad que siempre existió. –Darien habló con mucha pena en la voz. –Así que esta es una buena oportunidad para mí de volver a sentirme como antes con todos ellos.

-Lo dices con tanta nostalgia que supongo que te refieres a los tiempos en los que estabas comprometido ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó Azul con un dejo de afirmación en la voz.

Darien asintió. Sin embargo no se sentía mal hablando con esa mujer de Serena, es más, no le molestaba lo directa que era Azul Marquette al decir sus opiniones y lanzar una pregunta.

-La verdad es que Serena y yo fuimos novios, la amistad con ellos se fortaleció.- dijo Darién con una triste sonrisa- Ella fue responsable de muchas cosas. Pero su mismo carácter fue lo que unió a todos, fue su personalidad la que logró que alguien como Andrew tomara en serio las cosas, y que Haruka se volviera más abierto con sus afectos, hizo posible que Michiru pudiera ser menos rígida en sus modales y que Mina tuviera un grupo de amigos que la oyera cantar, que Lita pudiera enamorarse y que Amy fuera menos tímida. –Los ojos de Darien se tornaron de una luz. –Serena y yo en cierto modo, armamos este grupo de amigos.

Azul escuchaba a Darién con mucha atención.

-Hablas de ella con tanto amor –dijo Azul luego de que Darien quedara sumido en sus pensamientos y que ella volviera a la realidad- Que a pesar del tiempo tus sentimientos hacia ella son los mismos, que aun la amas.

Darien lanzó una carcajada –Contigo me siento muy a gusto hablando de ella, no sé porque pero me siento con la total confianza y libertad de hablarte de ella, de mi pasado con Serena- dijo Darién con los ojos brillantes…- pero todo es pasado

-Te agradezco la confianza – Dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa…- pero no entiendo lo del pasado…

-Serena es parte de mi pasado y nada mas, hace años que no se nada de ella y pues bueno no quiero adelantar nada pero esta noche todos se llevaran una sorpresa incluyéndote Azul…

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto confundida…

En ese momento su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Azul. Cuando vio que la llamada era de su esposo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro haciendo que Darien se levantara de su aciento para dejar a la mujer con privacidad para contestar…

-Aló ¿Quién me llama? –Preguntó divertida con una voz muy seria.

-Por lo que veo mi mujer se ha olvidado de mi voz. –Diamante lanzó un suspiro. –Creo que mejor llamo después…

-¡Antè! Sabes que solo bromeaba. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien pero me encuentro mejor al poder oírte- respondió el hombre al otro lado de la línea- Aunque te extraño mucho.

-Mi amor yo también te extraño, no sabes cuánto. Amor ¿Cómo esta Luna?

-Perfectamente, sabes que no debes preocuparte por ella- respondió Diamante serio. –Ya empezó sus clases particulares de japonés y aprende rápido. Tan inteligente como su madre.

-Lo sé, salió a su padre también– respondió Azul jugando con un mechón de su cabello. –Pero me preocupo por ambos, ustedes son mis tesoros. Aunque tenga al rubí conmigo. –Azul se refería a Rei.

-Tú sabes también que para mi eres todo y siempre será así- dijo Diamante- Dime ¿Ya recorriste algo de Tokio con Rei? –Diamante sabía que eso era algo que Rei buscaba desde que se enteró que iría a Tokio.

-Pues justo esta noche Darién nos ha invitado a una reunión en casa de uno de sus amigos – dijo Azul- así que iremos a conocerlos y divertirnos un rato.

-Imagino a mi hermana más que emocionada ¿No?

-Ni que lo digas amor, ya sabes cómo es Rei cuando de salidas se trata- dijo divertida recordando sus salidas cuando soltera con la que ahora es su cuñada.

-JAJAJA cierto Azul y dime ¿Qué hacías antes de hablar conmigo?- dijo Diamante algo mosca.

-Estaba en una plática con Darién – dijo Azul con cierto tono de inocencia. –A veces nos tomamos un receso. La hora del café mañanero.

- Salúdalo de mi parte. Bueno amor me despido y recuerda que te amo.

-Yo también te amo y dale muchos besos a Luna de mi parte – dijo Azul con alegría- y si es posible que me llame, quiero escucharla.

-Más tarde hago que te llame. Ahora si me voy, te amo- Diamante corto la comunicación dejando a Azul con un puchero divertido para los ojos de los demás.

**0-0-0**

Darién había observado a Azul y aunque escuchó y entendió la plática, se hizo el desentendido. Con mucha naturalidad se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Darién.

-Diamante te envía saludos – dijo Azul con entusiasmo.

-Gracias, voy a hacer un espacio para llamarlo personalmente – dijo Darién con la mirada aun perdida en el espacio.

-Ok como tu gustes, el estará encantado de escucharte – dijo Azul palmeando su manos- dime Darién ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre nuestro trabajo hasta ahora?

-No me puedo quejar, me gusta la manera en la que están manejando las cosas- dijo Darién- estoy muy contento con su trabajo y sobre todo porque han captado muy bien lo que queremos y hacía donde nos dirigimos.

-Quería preguntarte ¿Cuándo estarán listas nuestras oficinas?- pregunto Azul pero al percatarse la mirada incrédula de Darien agregó- no me lo tomes a mal pero es que Rei quiere su espacio.

-Estarán listas en poco tiempo- dijo Darién secamente- no te preocupes por eso, además, Haruka parece disfrutar de la compañía de tu cuñada.

-Darién ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Azul al darse cuenta de que de pronto Darien parecía bastante tenso.

-No para nada- dijo Darién quien ya estaba hecho un lio de nuevo. Después Los dos se enfrascaron en su trabajo sobre la empresa y dejaron los temas personales a un lado.

**0-0-0**

Rei por su parte estaba trabajando, pero a la vez pensando en cómo sería esa reunión. Rei tenía una necesidad imperiosa de conocer a ese grupo, desde que hacía dos semanas Andrew los invitara. Ella sacaría provecho de esa visita. Claro que sí.

-Haruka, me muero por salir hoy a conocer a todos sus amigos –Rei no pudo evitar decirlo cuando vio como Haruka la observaba desde su escritorio.

-Eso me gusta, ya verás que te caerán bien – dijo Haruka mientras recogía unas hojas del fax- aunque no veo muy entusiasmada a Azul. ¿Hay algo con lo que ella se pueda sentir más cómoda?

-Pues digamos que Azul es mas de hogar, aunque claro sale a cenar y a divertirse con mi hermano- Rei se acercó al frigobar para sacar una bebida helada- Es por eso que quizás no se siente bien, debe sentirse perdida sin Luna y sin mi hermano, con quien, como buena pareja que son, se divertían juntos.

-Una verdadera pareja de enamorados, entonces. – dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, desde que Azul llego a nuestras vidas todo cambio para mí y Diamante- Rei decía esto con un poco de nostalgia- pero bueno, iremos a la reunión aunque me toque llevarla a la fuerza.

-JAJAJA, de eso no me cabe la menor duda-Haruka reía con facilidad. -¿Sabes?Desde que estamos persiguiendo a tu hermano para que aceptara trabajar con nosotros, es que no nos reunimos con los demás.

-¿Así? – Interrogó Rei con interés- y ¿Por qué?

-Pues que puedo decirte, el trabajo, compromisos, cosas imprevistas- respondió Haruka-Además pues, Darién se alejo un poco de todos y yo siempre estuve cuidándolo y escuchándolo.

-¿Cuidándolo?- Volvió a la carga Rei- ¿No crees que ya esta grandecito para cuidarse solo?

-JAJAJA si lo sé, pero lo cuide por mi cabeza de bombón – dijo Haruka nostálgico- ella me pidió que lo hiciera y se lo he cumplido.

-¿Quién es cabeza de bombón?- preguntó nuevamente con interés Rei mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té helado.

-Es Serena, la ex de Darién y una de las personas que más quiero y extraño- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa que alcanzaban sus ojos.- Mi cabeza de bombón es como mi hermana pequeña.

Rei, como buena observadora que era, se dio cuenta que ese tema era incomodo, y hasta cierto punto doloroso para Él. No se detuvo y confirmó más que preguntar.

-¿Y ella era amigas de los chicos que veremos ahora?

-Si todos nos conocimos porque ella era ya novia de Darien, y asu vez nos presentó al grupo de Chicas. Andrew y Lita se conocieron por Darien y Serena, por ejemplo. Hicimos una bonita amistad hasta llegar a formar un grupo de amigos maravillosos- dijo Haruka recordando- que pese a no estar Serena, aún la amistad entre todos se mantiene. Sí, ni hay duda de que soy afortunado de tener los amigos que tengo.

Haruka dio un suspiro dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Él la extrañaba mucho la verdad. De pronto Haruka se giro hacia Reicon una sonrisa.

-Pero en fin, hay que seguir adelante con la vida- dijo Haruka con entusiasmo- así que por lo pronto esta noche iremos todos a la reunión y la pasaremos muy bien entre ricas botanas y buenos tragos.

-Si tienes razón, quiero realmente pasarla bien.

**0-0-0**

Tanto ellos como Darién y Azul se dispusieron a trabajar y almorzarían en sus oficinas respectivas. Darién por su parte, comía con Azul mientras se preguntaba la reacción de los chicos ante la sorpresa que les tenia preparada, "tranquilo" se decía así mismo y respiraba profundamente. Así, después de trabajar y de terminar proformas e informes, dieron las 6 y la esperada reunión no tardaría en darse. Rei buscó a su cuñada para irse a casa y descansar un poco antes de salir.

Rei manejó tranquila y al entrar se acomodaron en el sofá. Azul por su parte, se encontraba pensativa como si algo la inquietara. Y como siempre, Rei lo notó.

-Azul ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Rei preocupada.- Es que te veo distraída y no has hablado mucho.

-No. No pasa nada es solo que pienso en esa reunión de hoy en la noche- dijo Azul con la mirada perdida.- y ya sabes que no estoy muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir. Pero bueno, creo que te debo una por soportarme en muchos aspectos desde que nos conocimos.

-No digas eso, sabes que te quiero mucho, que no solo eres mi cuñada favorita –Azul lanzó una carcajada al aire. –Bueno, eres la única cuñada que tengo, pero eres también mi mejor amiga, mi socia y mi par. Por eso me preocupa la apatía que le estas poniendo a las cosas y más bien deberías alegrarte de que todo pareciera estar a nuestro favor…

- Yo no le encuentro a nada de esto favorable... solo expandir la compañía y en lo económico… –Respondió con resignación Azul-en cuanto a la reunión de esta noche Iremos para conocerlos a todos ellos, pero por favor Rei, dado a que no conoces a nadie, por favor, anda con calma.

-Está bien, no te preocupes Azul seré cautelosa. –Luego de un silencio Rei mencionó. –

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Azul intentando no mostrar interés. – Y ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-por supuesto.- Respondió Rei con una enorme sonrisa.-

Azul guardo silencio por un momento mientras procesaba las palabras de Rei

-Creo que iré a descansar un rato antes de la reunión con ellos. –Azul dijo esto tras inhibir un bostezo. –Avísame cuando Lleguen por favor.

-Está bien,yo haré lo mismo y después me arreglaré un poco. – respondió Rei mientras se quitaba los Azul intentaba conciliar el sueño.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad la joven mujer se perdía en su reflejo del espejo recordando aquel momento mas amargo de su vida, sin quererlo un nudo se alojo en su garganta provocando que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos cayendoirremediablemente sobre sus ya maquilladas mejillas…

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo algo molesto…- estaba en mi clase de física cuántica…_

_-lo siento es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte…- dijo casi en un murmullo…_

_-pues mas vale que sea rápido porque ahora no tengo tiempo…_

_-es que…-la chica comenzó a llorar sentía un terrible nudo en su garganta que le impedia articular palabra alguna…_

_-sabes que… no me fastidies, cuando no estes llorando búscame sabes perfectamente que no te soporto así…_

_- … espera…- dijo reteniendo al chico del brazo…- es… estoy embarazada…- esbozo rápidamente…_

_-¿Qué dices?...- manoteo fuertemente lastimando la mano de la joven…- ¿estas loca?... ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarte?...- el enojo era notorio en su rostro, la sangre le hervia y no pudo controlarse así que le solto tremenda bofetada a la chica haciéndola caer al suelo, ella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas incontrolables que daba lastima la situación…- vete, no quiero verte ahora porque no se de que seria capaz… VERTE ME DA ASCO EN ESTE MOMENTO!... te llamare después para ver que hacemos con este problema…- dicho este el se dio media vuelta dejando sola a aquella mujer…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué?...- se preguntaba…-fui tan cobarde… perdóname… perdóname…

**0-0-0**

Más tarde Rei se miraba a su espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevaba puesto un mini vestido Chanel en blanco y negro a rayas horizontales y escote en espalda y busto. Se hizo un peinado recogido y complementó su vestuario con unos aretes plateados largos y delgados con una cadena finísima de plata. Llevaba unos zapatos con taco ajuga de color plateados. Un vanité perfecto, pequeño tipo sobre y en forma de trapecio. Su maquillaje perfecto, sombras blancas con un delineado negro en los ojos y en los labios solo brillo. Si, perfecta, se dijo tras mirarse por última vez.

**0-0-0**

Azul se levantó de la cama, y se horrorizó al ver la hora. Seguro Haruka no tardaría en llegar. Vio su armario y eligió para la ocasión un vestido color crema, sin vuelo y algo holgado, con cuello cuadrado y correa negra a la cadera. Su cabello suelto y un juego de perlas blancas. Y zapatos abiertos en color negro como la cartera, con una linda boina negra a un lado de su cabeza. Se difuminó un poco el maquillaje de sus ojos y retocó sus labios con un brillo de color fresa suave. Salió de su habitación y se quedó observando a Rei, sentada en su taburete frente al espejo mientras se roseaba en las zonas de las palpitaciones, su perfume. Azul sonrió ante esa imagen y se acercó con sigilo. Rei andaba ensimismada que no reparo que Azul la abrazaba.

-Ya estas lista. Wow! Azul, estas espectacular.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo para ti. –Dijo azul viendo el mini vestido que su cuñada lucía. –Veo que reanudas el uso de los Chanel.

-Que te puedo decir, soy toda una parisina.-Rei sonreía en el espejo. –Aunque ese Dior está muy bonito.

-Fue mi última adquisición antes de venir aquí. Bien Rei, salgamos a esperar a Haruka, que no debe demorar.

-En un momento Azul.

**0-0-0**

Azul estaba recostada en su sillón. Un dolor de cabeza le vino al instante, así que fue a su cocina y en una se tomo dos aspirinas. Era mucha la tensión que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Fue cuando estaba intentando respirar, cuando sintió el timbre. Era Haruka.

Haruka saludó a Azul mientras observaba en detalle el atuendo que ella vestía.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría poder dejar mi auto aquí e irnos con el de ustedes, si es que a Rei no le molesta.

-No, claro que no, la verdad es que preferible ir en un solo auto. –Azul observó a Haruka con cierto aire divertido. –Llamaré a Rei, estará ansiosa por salir de una vez.

Cuando Rei salió a la estancia, realmente estaba hermosa. Haruka al verla en un principio no reaccionó del todo, hasta que la saludó.

-Hola Rei, te ves bellísima. –Al ver que Azul casi le da un ataque de risa, agrega –Igual que Azul, siempre tan… no sé, atinan en todo.

-Gracias la verdad por el cumplido… a ambas.

-Rei, las llevo yo, pero en el auto de ustedes, dejaré el mío aquí.

-Perfecto. Azul, creo que ya debemos irnos.

-Tienes razón, ya estoy lista.

**0-0-0**

Con eso los tres se fueron al auto manejando con tranquilidad por la autopista. Pero Haruka activó el bluetooth y llamó a Darien para preguntar por dónde andaba. Quedaron en darse el encuentro camino a casa de Andrew y llegar muchachas se mostraron de acuerdo.

**0-0-0**

Los muchachos llegaron por fin a casa de Andrew. Cuando Darien salió de su auto, galantemente abrió las puertas del auto de ellas. Se quedó de una pieza al ver la elegancia, sofisticación y al mismo tiempo aire juvenil que ambas llevaban.

-Se ven muy guapas con esos trajes. –Darien sonrió a Rei y a Azul. –Haruka amigo, vayamos.

-Sí- Los tres dijeron al unísono haciendo estallar las risas de los cuatro

**0-0-0**

Darién apretó el timbre. Fue justamente Andrew quien les abrió. Parecía muy animado y estaba con las mejillas rojas.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, los estábamos esperando hace algunos minutos ya. –Andrew sonreía amablemente. –Veo que mis invitadas de honor están bellísimas, creo que adentro habrá una competencia.

-Siempre bellas. –Confirmó Rei con una bella sonrisa.

-Perdona la tardanza Andrew – Darien le dijo a Andrew mientras entraban al recibidor- lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.

-Hola Haruka, y a ti también Azul, pensé que no vendrías.

-Pues aquí me tienes. Di mi palabra de venir y la palabra de una Marquette no se rompe nunca.

Haruka entro detrás de Azul y ya una vez dentro,Andrew los llevó a su recibidor. Ahí las voces eran muy entretenidas Andrew habló y todos los rostros giraron a ellos.

-Muchachas, ya llegaron los grandes trabajadores con mis invitadas de honor.

Amy, Mina, Michiru e incluso Lita, voltearon a ver. Fue Amy quien rompió el silencio, con su voz cálida.

-Hasta que por fin llegaron. Ya nos preguntábamos cuándo llegarían.

-Pues aquí nos tienen y con nuestras socias y ahora amigas, las Marquette– dijo Haruka con una voz muy suave y alegre. Amy las miraba con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Un gusto, Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno.

De pronto se acercó dos chicas más a donde se encontraba Amy.

-Haruka, Darién es un gusto verlos – dijo Michiru con su voz suave y majestuosa- hace tanto que no nos reuníamos y que bueno de traer a sus socias. Mucho gusto, Michiru Kaioh.

-Darién, Haruka que gusto verlos de verdad –Mina abrazó a los chicos con efusividad y se acercó a las chicas. –Hola, mi nombre es Mina Aino, la diosa del Amor y la belleza, un gusto conocer a las parisinas que están trabajando al lado de mis dos hombres favoritos… No te excluyo Andrew, pero tú ya eres casado, así que…

-No las espantes desde un inicio Mina –Dijo Darien divertido. –sabemos que tú nunca cambiaras, pero eso ellas no lo saben. En fin, las presento –Darien se acercó a las muchachas –La Srta. Rei Marquette y su cuñada, la Sra. Azul, Marquette.

-Ya estaba con ansias de conocerlas, Haruka me ha hablado mucho de ustedes – dijo Michiru dándoles un beso en cada mejilla- es un placer tenerlas aquí y aprovecharé en practicar el francés con ambas.

-Gracias, a mí también me da gusto conocerlas a todas –Dijo Rei con mucho entusiasmo. –Y claro que sí podemos hablar en mi lengua materna, solo lo habló con Azul, aunque cuando empecemos clases de japonés, obligaré a Azul y a los chicos que me hablen en el idioma de ustedes.

**0-0-0**

Lita seguía sentada en el sofá algo cabizbaja, de pronto se incorporo de su lugar y con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se presentó ante los recién llegados

-Hola Darien, que bueno verte y lo mismo a ti Haruka. –Dijo Lita mientras sonreía con dulzura. –Veo que trajeron a sus compañeras de trabajo.

-Así es, voy a presentártelas, te caerán bien. –Dijo Darien con cierta suavidad en la voz. –Son muy buenas chicas y tiene la misma edad que ustedes.

-claro que si…- dijo con una seguridad en su voz impresionante…- Hola chicas soy Lita Furuhata…. Un gusto conocerlas- se presento ella misma ante las invitadas de la noche

-un placer lita…- respondió Rei amablemente

-lo mismo digo… tu esposo habla maravillas de ti y de tu repostería…

-Andrew siempre tan lindo… ¿verdad amor?...- le dijo al rubio que no salía de la impresión…

**0-0-0**

Minutos más tarde Darien se acercó donde Azul y Rei que estaban siendo apabulladas por Michiru y Amy, que hablaban entre inglés y francés. Darien se sonrió, ya se había esperado algo de eso.

-Muchachas, creo que mejor volvemos a la sala, y así nos tomamos algo y nos ponemos cómodos ¿Les parece?

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. –Dijo Amy llevando de la mano a Rei y Mina y Michiru llevándose a Azul.

Ya en el salón todos estaban muy animados, Rei no dejaba de conversar con Michiru y Amy, que estaban entusiasmadas con todo el alboroto, mientras que Mina solo observaba al igual que Azul, que solo asentía la cabeza o dejaba frases sueltas al aire.

Pero Amy por su misma educación se dirigió a Azul.

-Extrañaras Paris comparada con Tokio.

-Son ciudades de verdad distintas entre sí. –Azul acercó su copa de Martini de manzanas a la boca y agregó sin despegar sus ojos de la muchacha. –Pero me gusta Tokio, tiene su encanto, como la bahía.

-Por la forma en que nos presentó Darien, eres casada. –Completó Michiru.

-Así es, soy la esposa del hermano de Rei, Diamante Marquette.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –Fue la pregunta de Mina.

Pero fue interrumpida por Rei quien respondió.

-Azul y Antè llevan algo de 10 años juntos, aunque nos conocemos hace 15 años.

-Bastante tiempo, de verdad. –Mina miró ensoñadoramente el aro de matrimonio de Azul. –realmente estas enamorada de tu esposo

-¿Cómo?...- el comentario de Mina desconcertó a Azul

-cuando hablas de Diamante tus ojos brillan de una manera excepcional…

-ah!... será también que me hace falta…- comento …

-vaya, a que conversación hemos llegado…- comento Haruka… - yo no he encontrado el amor y creo que el destino no me ha favorecido mucho…

-Yo no creo mucho en el destino, pero prefiero a provechar las oportunidades que la vida me mande.-Mencionó Rei con voz ácida. –Cuando el amor llegue, estaré preparada para recibirlo, por el momento prefiero divertirme de lo lindo.

-El destino… Yo no dejo las cosas al destino. Ya no. –Amy brindó con Michiru. –He aprendido que hay situaciones que uno mismo debe preparar.

-Pues opino lo mismo en muchas cosas. –Azul se terminó su copa de Martini de golpe. –Si uno mismo no prepara el terreno, aunque sea para ser precavida, se pierden muchas oportunidades.

-Eso ya lo creo. –Mina ahora reía como sacándose un peso de encima. –Lo que hago ahora, que es trabajar en una radio, fue mi logro más feliz, pero que más me costó conseguir. Fueron amanecidas e investigaciones para poder subir a donde estoy ahora. Se a lo que te refieres Azul.

-Si, Azul sabe de lo que habla ya que ella y yo seguimos juntas una maestría en marketing y publicidad y nos costó mucho obtener esos puestos.

-¿Ustedes han estudiado juntas la carrera? –Michiru parecía sorprendida.

-Sí, cuando acabamos el bachillerato juntas, optamos por la misma universidad y carrera. –Rei sonrió abiertamente a su cuñada dándole un beso volado. –Somos tan inseparables, que la presenté con mi hermano con el objeto que ella entrara a mi familia… y así fue… mas que mi cuñada Azul es mi hermana, mi gemela…

-vamos Rei…

-es cierto, no hay que ser tan modestos…

-Bien chicos cuéntennos ¿Quéhan estado haciendo últimamente?- preguntó Mina aceptando una nueva copa que Haruka le daba y dándole un giro a la conversación.

-No hay nada nuevo que contar Mina, la verdad.-Dijo Haruka alegremente- estamos trabajando mucho como siempre, sobre todo ahora que ya llegaron las chicas y fuera de eso no hay ninguna novedad.

-Eso me lo puedo imaginar lo que aman su trabajo y con lo perfeccionistas que son- dijo Michiru mientras aceptaba un canapé- sobre todo tú Darién, que puedes pasarte horas en esa oficina sin darte cuenta que las horas pasan.

-De que me gusta mi trabajo, eso no lo voy a negar, además que es mi empresa y si quiero que las cosas se logren, debo estar pendiente de todos los detalles… aunque hay algo que tengo que decirles…

-¿a qué te refieres?...- pregunto Lita

-estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace algún tiempo-dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba

-¿queeeee?...- dijeron la mayoría al mismo tiempo con asombro en sus rostros y el tono de su voz

-¿Por qué no nos habias dicho nada?...- pregunto Amy

-quisimos esperar hasta el día de hoy…- contesto el pelinegro

-¿quisimos?...- cuestiono Lita

-así es…- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia quien se notaba algo nerviosa…-hace unas semanas comenzamos una relación Mina y yo…

-eso no es posible!...- grito Michiru

-¿Por qué no?...- cuestiono Mina

-eres amiga de serena… o más bien Fuiste su mejor amiga, no puedes salir con el que fuera su prometido…- respondió Amy en lugar de Michiru

-ademas…- interfirió Lita…- no es propio ¿Cómo pudiste Mina?...

-es que todo fue dándose así nada mas…- contesto la rubia que estaba ya de por si nerviosa

-¿Por qué no me habias dicho nada Darien?

-preferimos esperar hasta el dia de hoy… que estuvieran todos reunidos

-no lo puedo creer…- decía Lita…- y no es que no me guste pero y ¿Serena?

-Lita tiene razón que va a pasar cuando serena regrese… ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle todo esto?...- comento Michiru…

-es verdad… aunque…- no termino de decir la peliazul cuando Darien comenzó a hablar

-eso fue hace más de ocho años…- contesto el moreno…- ahora comenzare de nuevo mi vida… Serena está en el pasado… es todo…

La situación se estaba volviendo muy tensa, las chicas estaban confundidas, Azul y Rei se mantenían al margen de la situación simplemente observaban los rostros estupefactos de sus acompañantes…

-esto es algo complicado…- dijo Andrew

-No, No Lo Es Simplemente Quiero Que Me Entiendan Y Que No Juzguen A Mina… La Quiero De Verdad… Cuando Vivía Con Serena Todo Fue Diferente, Nuestro Noviazgo Ahora No Se Si Fue Real O No, Nos Conocíamos Desde Niños Y Quizás Confundimos El Cariño De Hermanos Con El Amor De Pareja… Quiero Salir De Ese Pozo En El Que Me Sumerji Cuando Serena Me Traiciono… Y No Lo He Logrado Porque Siempre Me Lo Han Hechado En Cara… No Han Dejado De Ligarme Con Ella… No Puedo Hacer Nada Porque Siempre Esta Su Sombra, Su Fantasma…- Darien Estaba Irreconocible No Dejaba De Hablar, Su Rostro Se Había Tornado Color Rojizo Y Seguía…- Ya No La Amo, Ella Se Fue Se Alejo De Mi, De Los Problemas Ni Siquiera Ha Llamado A Ninguno De Ustedes Ha Llamado… ¿Por Qué Debo Seguir Esperando A Que Ella Regrese?... ¿Por Qué No Debo Rehacer Mi Vida? ¿Y Si Ella Hizo Su Vida Con Zafiro?...

-Darien!...- grito Haruka Molesto

-Esta Bien!... Si Ella Inicio Su Vida Con Alguien Mas… ¿Yo No Tengo Derecho A Hacer Lo Mismo? Así Que Por Favor Dejen De Nombrarla, Déjenme Vivir Mi Vida… Serena Es Mi Pasado Y Allá Se Tiene Que Quedar…-puntualizo sosteniendo la mano de la rubia de ojos azules

-perdón que me entrometa en su platica-pronuncio azul llamando la atencion- pero Darien tiene mucha razón su ex novia es pasado han transcurrido muchos años y si no ha dado señales de vida él no tiene que quedarse anclado a una relación que no dejo fruto… creo que deben de considerar esta oportunidad que se están dando y apoyar a sus amigos en esta nueva etapa de vida por la que están pasando…- comento Azul acaparando la atención de todos inclusive de Rei quien la miraba sorprendida ante tal comentario…- los verdaderos amigos se apoyan mutuamente aunque muchas veces no estén deacuerdo con la situación…

Durante unos minutos se prolongo un silencio aterrador, con rostros bajos, unas lagrimas rodando y miradas encontradas entre si. La platica había llegado a un climax sumamente importante y tenían que asimilar todo para poder seguir adelante.

-está bien…-dijo Haruka…- si es lo que realmente quieren los felicito a ambos…- les dijo y se acercó a ellos a darles un abrazo cálido. Después uno a uno hicieron lo mismo inclusive las invitadas de la noche.

Después de tan emotiva situación Lita y Andrew acercaron más bocadillos y bebidas para seguir con la conversación, ahora Mina y Darien estaban sentados juntos y tomados de las manos.

-Bueno Rei, viendo que eres más comunicativa que tu cuñada, ¿Qué nos puedes decir de cómo es el estilo de vida de ustedes? -PreguntóMichiru con verdadero ánimo. -Supongo que la vida de los franceses es interesante ¿verdad?

-JAJAJA tienes toda la razón, aunque no difiere mucho de la de Darién y Haruka porque, pues mi hermano Diamante, Azul y yo también nos dedicamos al trabajo y nos podemos pasar horas metidos en la oficia, aunque también salimos a divertirnos.

-Así que Azul y tú son adictas al trabajo. Interesante.- Acotó Amy. –Dime Azul, a diferencia de Rei que es soltera, ¿Cómo tomas las cosas estando separada de tu esposo?

-No te equivocas, lo duro de estar aquí es sentirme lejos de mi esposo y de mi hija. Los extraño mucho, pero cuando mi hija acabe las clases se viene para acá con Diamante.

-Así que tienes una hija –Mina observó a Azul con curiosidad. -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Luna es su nombre.

-¿Luna? Es un nombre poco común. Aunque muy hermoso. –Mina ya no replicó más.

-Por eso el nombre, es bonito y poco común… además la luna es mi astro favorito y en francés tiene una connotación maravillosa…

-¿Y cuanto le falta para acabar las vacaciones? –Preguntó Michiru.

-En tres meses estará aquí. Estoy ansiosa de verla ya.

-¿Y ya has pensado en que colegio inscribirla?-Preguntó Amy con interés. –Supongo que habrás pensado en un colegio con educación europea.

-Más que educación europea, me interesa que sea un colegio Católico.- respondió Azul.

-Pero ya mi hermano le ha puesto profesor particular de japonés, para que no le choque el idioma cuando llegue. –Agregó Rei a las muchachas.

-Me parece estupendo, nosotras y Lita, estudiamos en un colegio Católico aquí en Tokio. Y la educación no es estrictamente japonesa.

**0-0-0**

Platicaron de cosas triviales entre ellos. Rei estaba muy divertida, pues ese tipo de reuniones ella las disfrutaba más. Azul fue llamada para reunirse en el barcon Darién, Andrew y Lita.

-UMMM si mi olfato no me engaña, esto es un dulce de limón –Mencionó Azul tomando una delicatess de la bandeja.

-Sí, es un dulce de limón – dijo Lita con entusiasmo- A decir verdad es un pye de Limón ¿Te gustan?

-Si son unos de mis postres favoritos- dijo Azul como una niña- Hacía mucho que no comía uno de estos. Mi familia solía prepararlos.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Andrew. –Bueno, las tartaletas comenzaron en Europa. No debería sorprenderme.

-Si estos dulces me encantan – Azul se llevaba a la boca con delicadeza, el postre hecho arte. –La verdad es que soy fanática de los dulces, Diamante dice que parezco una niña pequeña porque los devoro, según él, con deleite.

Lita esbozo una sonrisa que hace mucho no se veía reflejada en su rostro.

-Así que te gustan los postres. –Andrew guiñó el ojo a Darien y agregó. –Azul, Lita puede preparar infinidad de postres, así que puedo llevarte algunos cuando pase por la oficina.

-No me digas que tú los hiciste, porque están deliciosos.

-Lita tiene un don para la cocina que no te imaginas- dijo Darien. –Como te mencioné el día que vinimos a almorzar al restaurante, Andrew y Lita se encargan de la comida en determinados eventos.

-Pues estoy ansiosa de poder probar más cosas hechas por ti Lita.

-Gracias. La verdad es que aparte de gustarme, estudié cocina y me especialicé en repostería y pastelería.

-Eso es bueno, yo sé cocinar, si, pero solo cosas muy fáciles, y Rei también se maneja algo, aunque sea no nos morimos de hambre, aunque a veces quisiéramos comer comida de verdad.

-Cuando quieran, vengan al restaurante que yo misma las atenderéy les ofreceré lo que deseen. De verdad.

-Me encantaría, la verdad que sí, creo que en vez de cenar en casa hamburguesas, podemos comer contigo en tu restaurante. –Dijo animadamente Azul. –Y tú misma puedes venir a mi departamento cuando gustes, así no me quedo sola si Rei se le da por escaparse.

-Gracias, prometo visitarte. –Lita asintió con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a Azul que no se esperaba esa reacción de ella.

-¿Y a mí no me vas a invitar? –Preguntó divertido Andrew. –Porque si no lo haces, no te llevo a mi esposa.

-JAJAJA claro que si Andrew, claro que te invito a mi departamento siempre y cuando lleves un postre para acompañar el café.

**0-0-0**

Darien seguía la conversación mientras observaba como Rei reía de lo lindo con Mina, Amy, Michiru y Haruka. Se percató de que su amigo no despegaba la mirada de la pelinegra y que para buena suerte de todo, Michiru no se fijó en ese detalle.

-A Rei se le ve muy cómoda con ellos, es envidiable su buena disposición. –Habló Darien mirando a Azul.

-Es que Rei no ha nacido para ser una ostra. Y ojo, no es que no le guste la soledad, pero tampoco le gusta estar alejada de las personas.-Azul entornaba los ojos al ver como su cuñada se llevaba a la boca una botella de cerveza.

Así se pasó el tiempo, entre risas, historias, tragos y botanas, cuando todos los demás se acercaron al bar.

-Oigan no es justo que se aíslen de nosotros- dijo Amy con aire travieso en la voz.- queremos participar de lo que hablan.

-Lo siento Amy, lo que pasa es que ustedes se veían tan cómodos conversando, que nos vinimos para aquí y no interrumpirlos. -Contestó Darién con sinceridad.

-Oye Azul, me quede pensando en el nombre de tu hija. –Mina se acercó a Azul mientras jugaba con su cabello. –Me trae recuerdos de una persona importante para mí.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Azul.

-Era el nombre favorito de mi mejor amiga, ella moría por poner ese nombre a algunas de sus hijas. Serena siempre adoró ese nombre, nunca entendí el por qué.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero Darien ni se inmuto al escuchar ese nombre

-es verdad a Serena le gustaba ese nombre demasiado…

-Pues es solo una coincidencia. Luna no es un nombre común, pero es más usado en Europa.

-Si yo fuera otra persona en este momento, te diría en este caso particular, que las coincidencias no existen… yo no creo en las coincidencias… –Puntualizó Mina.

-¡Mina! Por favor compórtate. –Dijo Michiru algo exasperada. –Has estado rara toda la noche.

-No tengo nada Michiru, nada. Pero bueno, olvídense de mis comentarios. Azul, disculpa lo que te dije, puedo llegar a ser algo bizarra.

-No te preocupes, no lo tomé a mal nada. –Respondió Azul con una voz algo inexpresiva.

-Por cierto, me encanta el apellido de ambas, suena a "aristocrático". –Agregó Mina con dulzura en su voz.

-Pues el tuyo no se queda atrás. –Respondió Rei. –Mina del amor, si mi japonés no está nada mal.

-Gracias Rei y estas muy bien. -Respondió Mina juguetonamente -Aunque bueno, el mío aun es apellido de soltera, cuando me case ese apellido cambiara ¿Cuál es tu apellido de soltera Azul?

-Pues mi apellido es Melievett. –Respondió Azul con soltura.

-Un apellido tan viejo como del lugar de donde vivió Azul. –Agregó Rei inmediatamente. –Un apellido tradicional de su ciudad natal.

-Mina solo a ti se te ocurre pensar esas cosas –Dijo Darién divertido por la ocurrencia de la rubia. –Cuando te cases, así el apellido no suene elegante, si amas a la persona, ese apellido será perfecto para ti. –Dijo abrazando a la rubia…- además tu apellido de casada bien podría ser Chiba…- el rostro de Mina se tornó Colorado y a su vez Amy que tomaba de copa casi se ahoga al escuchar tal comentario… y las miradas entre muchos no se hicieron esperar con discresion

-Sabes Darién me gusta verte así de divertido.–Mencionó Mina muy feliz.

**0-0-0**

Mientras ellos platicaban Azul se acerco a Rei. No quería que nadie notase lo que le iba a decir.

-Rei, es tarde. –Dijo Azul seria- creo que es mejor irnos a casa.

-Mañana no trabajamos- Replicó la pelinegra- y la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo. Quedémonos un poco más.

-La verdad Rei, es que de verdad estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa.- dijo Azul suplicante.

Haruka se acercó a las chicas para averiguar qué pasaba, pues notó a Rei algo molesta.

-¿Ocurre algo muchachas? - Preguntó Haruka.

-Solo que ya quiero regresar a casa pues estoy cansada pero Rei quiere quedarse un rato más.

-Azul por favor, piensa antes de irte –Le dijo Rei con un tono irritante.

-Rei por favor entiende – dijo Azul con un dejo de fastidio- quiero irme ya.

-Azul, si tú no tienes ningún inconveniente, puedo llevarte a casa – dijo Haruka con suavidad- y después vuelvo y regreso a Rei sana y salva a casa… además tengo que volver por mi auto…

-Eso sería estupendo, pues no se regresaría sola y eso me tenía preocupada.

-Aunque mi auto no estuviera en el estacionamiento de su edificio, igual la acompañaría Azul. No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-Qué manía la tuya de tratarme como una niña Azul –Susurró Rei molesta a su cuñada en francés.

-Nos vemos luego Rei. –Azul se abrazó a ella pero le susurró. –no me gusta lo que está pasando presiento algo… estoy preocupada

-No lo hagas, sé en lo que estoy metida. –Y besó la mejilla de Azul a modo de despedida.

-Entonces vamos Azul, te llevo a casa pero hay que despedirnos de todos.- dijo Haruka tranquilo- Rei, te dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos el lunes.

**0-0-0**

Tanto Azul como Haruka se despidieron de Amy, Michiru, Mina y Darien disculpándose por irse pero que se encontraban cansados. Luego se acerco a Lita y Andrew en la puerta de la casa.

-Siento mucho el tener que retirarme, pero me siento cansada sin embargo fue un gusto estar aquí- dijo Azul con una sonrisa-y fue un placer conocerte Lita ya sabes cuando quieras puedes visitarme.

-Gracias por venir Azul y de verdad te visitaré. De eso no tengas duda.

Se despidieron en un abrazo que para Lita era la confirmación de que Azul era más un ángel que un ser humano. Se sintió tranquila como hacía mucho tiempo no lo conseguía.

-Bueno me voy fue un gusto venir- dijo Azul

-Adiós Lita, Andrew- dijo Haruka- espero verlos en la oficina.

**0-0-0**

Al abrir la puerta un sujeto estaba justo frente a Azul… su mirada fría y calculadora la hicieron estremecer al igual que a la castaña. El par de rubios miraban de igual forma, retadora y sublime…

-¿Qué Demonios Haces Aquí?...- dijo Haruka en tono fuerte

-no era la bienvenida que esperaba después de tantos años…- dijo con ironía y sarcasmo…-¿Quién es la dama?...

-vete Zafiro… no eres bienvenido en esta casa…

-pero somos amigos ¿o no?...-su mirada fría no se separaba de los celestes de la morena…- mi nombre es Zafiro Black y es un honor conocerla…- le dijo tomando la mano de Azul y depositando un beso sobre ella…

-Azul Marquette…

-es usted muy hermosa…

-le agradezco el cumplido… pero si me disculpa yo me retiro…- dijo con amabilidad la chica…

Entre el alboroto que se había ocasionado las chicas y Darien se acercaron a la puerta Cuando el moreno vio a Zafiro la sangre comenzó a hervirle por dentro apretó los puños con gran fuerza y Mina que se percató del estado del chico lo soltó permitiéndole actuar como el quisiera…

-¿zafiro?...- pregunto Amy incredula

-¿Qué Haces Aquí Maldito Desgraciado?...- dijo encolerizado Darien

-vine a visitar a mis viejos amigos… aunque hay nuevas amigas…- dijo refiriéndose a las Marquette

-tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí… LARGATE!

-suficiente daño nos hiciste…- comento Michiru…

-¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Por qué después de tantos años sigue el rencor?...

-Lo mejor es que Rei y yo nos retiremos… -Dijo Azul tomando del brazo a su cuñada…

-yo las puedo acompañar lindas damas…- les dijo el recién llegado y fue cuando Darien no soporto más y se le fue encima a los golpes no dejaba de tirar puñetazos sobre el rostro y cuerpo de Zafiro, Azul y Rei se arrinconaron al ver la escena y las chicas gritaban inútilmente para que detuvieran la pelea pero Mina no, permanecía callada y mirando cómo se golpeaban uno a otro, ella solo se limito a observar, hasta que Haruka por fin pudo separar a Darien de Zafiro y Andrew contuvo a este último…

-basta los dos!...- exclamo Haruka

-suéltame!- dijo zafiro…- esta me la vas a pagar Darien Chiba…

-cuando quieras…- respondió al reto…

Zafiro se retiro del lugar, todos los demás permanecieron en silencio hasta que Azul lo rompió…

-lamento lo que paso… pero es momento de que Rei y yo nos retiremos… ¿Haruka nos puedes llevar a casa por favor?

-por supuesto…

-hasta pronto…- se despidió Rei

-hasta luego… la velada estuvo… bien…- dijo Azul

Después ellos tres se retiraron dejando al grupo de amigos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pasaron una escena dura y recordaron otra peor.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola queridas Chicas Mily y Yo les agradecemos enormemente que nos lean, y que dejen su Rw de verdad que si, Muchas han hecho teorias…Y Pues creo que en este cap hay mas material para que sigan haciendo Hipotesis… No he contestado sus Rw la verdad por falta de Tiempo, Pero Tanto Milly como Yo los leemos. Este cap ha sido largo y Pues de verdad esperamos que sea de su agrado, Nos vemos en el Proximo capitulo.**_


	11. Reacciones Una agradable sorpresa

…_**Representas un Pasado; que me Duele Recordar; **_

_**¿Sera que el pasado siempre Vuelve?**_

_**No Hay manera de Adivinar…**_

_**Si un dia te tuviera Frente a Mi no sabria**_

_**Como Reaccionar…**_

_**Pienso tantas cosas, pero como confirmar…**_

_**Si lo que dicen es Mentira o una Cruel Realidad**_

_**0-0-0**_

En el camino a Casa de las Marquette fue poco lo que se hablo entre Azul, Rei y Haruka la verdad la llegada de Zafiro habia incomodado a todos, Incluso a las Invitadas. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Haruka las acompaño hasta su apartamento

-Muchas gracias por Traernos Haruka-decia azul mientras habria la puerta-Me voy a Descansar Rei –dijo dejando a la pelinegra en la puerta con Haruka

-Azul, antes de que te retires a descansar me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa y a ti también Rei por lo que ocurrio esta noche… jamas pensamos que pasaría esta situación y mucho menos en su presencia…- dijo el rubio

-no tienes porque disculparte, si bien es cierto que no fue nada agradable también lo es que para nosotras estamos totalmente excentas de toda situación… creo que mis comentarios sobre el salvajismo con el que actuaron esta de mas… con su permiso- dijo tajante la morena…

-Descansa Azul-sonrio- Creo que yo también me iré a descansar-sonrió viendo al rubio- La Noche fue fantastica lastima que se arruino de esa manera

-Sinceramente estoy muy apenado con ustedes por lo que paso, jamas imaginamos que ese desgraciado apareceria ahí

-Bueno, no se a ciencia cierta que paso pero descuida-sonrio- gracias por traernos y buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches Rei-se depidio el yéndose a su apartamento

Rei se dirigio a su habitacion, Prefirio No molestar a su cuñada imaginaba que estaba igual de cansada que ella, la pelinegra opto por tomar un baño para minutos despues dormir..

**0-0-0**

Sin embargo No todos dormian aun en aquel lugar donde minutos atrás habia alegria, hoy habia un silencio rotundo… siendo Darien quien lo rompiera

-Mina Creo que tu y yo debemos irnos…-le dijo incorporándose de su asiento -Mina ¿Estas bien?-pregunto ya que estaba ausente

-Eh…si claro-sonrio- creo que es hora de irnos-la rubia tomo la mano de su novio-vamonos…

-Ok, chicos Mina y yo nos retiramos-dijo el pelinegro- seguimos en contacto-dijo dando la vuelta con su novia para luego salir del lugar…

Andy, Lita, Michiru y Amy aun estaban ahí…

-Andy creo que deberiamos descansar-dijo la castaña- no me siento muy bien

-Claro Mi vida dejame cerrar y nos vamos-sonrio-si gustan esperen afuera

Las tres chicas salieron-Jamas me imagine que Zafiro regresara-dijo Lita mas que para las presentes para ella misma

-Tranquilizate Amiga, la verdad si fue una verdadera sorpresa-dijo Michiru- bueno de hecho la Noche estuvo llena de sorpresas

-Ni que lo digas-sonrio Amy con Naturalidad- la Noticia del Noviazgo de Mina y Darien fue una Bomba-Hizo una pausa- pero ¿Cómo se sentira Mina con Zaf aquí?

-No lo se…Realmente no lo se-dijo la castaña…- aunque bueno es cosa de su pasado como nos lo dejaron bien claro ahora ella y Darien son novios y pues no debería afectarle tanto… creo yo…

-Listo Amor-dijo andy- vamos a casa

Y asi cada quien Tomo su rumbo definitivamente la Noche habia sido muy peculiar… Amy y Michuru se marcharon en sus respectivos vehículos y Andy y Lita en el suyo.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Los Rayos del sol Iluminaban Tokio… parecia que el dia pintaba bien…

El pelinegro despertó con su novia a lado, con suavidad aparto los rubios cabellos que estaban en su rostro, definitivamente la chica era hermosa… se levanto a Preparar el desayuno mientras ella seguía dormida… Minutos despues la Rubia despertaba poniendose una camisa del pelinegro y salio de la habitacion.

-Darien, Amor ¿que haces?... huele delicioso…

-Mina pense que estarias Dormida-sonrio- estoy preparando algo de desayunar-sonrio- son hot cakes

-dejame ayudarte – le dijo ella

-no tu siéntate…- esta vez quiero darte este gusto

La rubia obedecio y en minutos estuvo el desayuno, ambos comieron…. Pero era evidente que el tema de anoche seria conversacion

-¿Cómo te sientes Darien?

La Miro-Realmente no lo se-dijo con franqueza- queria matar a ese imbecil y te juro que lo hubiese hecho Mina

-Lo entiendo…Yo no pense que Zafiro regresara… Fue tan inesperado

-No entiendo a que regreso-dijo con seriedad

-Y si Serena…

-no me importa- dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo-Aunque regrese Serena ya no importa, tu eres mi vida ahora y ella es pasado… y tu mi presente y mi futuro; ahora terminemos de desayunar ¿si? –le dijo dándole un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-Claro-dijo Mina con emociones encontradas por lo sucedido

**0-0-0**

Azul aún estaba en su cama, Rei entro-¿Azul? La llamo al pie de la cama

-MMM –fue la respuesta que emitió

-No seas Floja acompáñame a desayunar

-MMM Rei es sabado…dejame dormir

-Hay Azul vamos acompañame a desayunar-dijo quitandole la cobija a la pelinegra

-Ok esta bien-dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendose de pie

-Eres mi cuñada consentida-rio

-La unica que tienes-corrigio para seguirla a la pequeña mesa en donde ya estaba el desayuno, tomo un sorbo de su café, para luego llevarse a la boca una porcion de kiwi-Delicioso pero aun tengo sueño

-Hay mira el dia pinta que sera hermoso-sonrio la morena tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja-¿Dormiste bien?

-Como una Bebe-rio-realmente estaba muy cansada

-Me lo imagino Cuñadita-rio- Anoche la reunión fue muy peculiar-dijo mordiendo una Tostada

-Demasiado, la verdad es que a simple vista parecen ser muy buenas personas –tomo su café- en definitiva fue una noche inesperada

-La verdad es que me encanto ser el centro de atención

Azul rio- Lo note querida

-¿Viste la cara de Todos cuando Darien anuncio su Noviazgo?

-Claro, la verdad es que fue quizas algo que no esperaban pero comprendieron; o al menos aparentaron comprender-hizo una pausa- despues de Todo no es bueno que el viva en el pasado, debe rehacer su vida-Miro a su cuñada

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… te confieso que cuando aparecio ese Tipo me dio miedo ver como reacciono Darien

-Supongo que era Natural-dijo con franqueza- despues de Todo no puede ser recibido en un lecho de rosas, Todo fue muy confuso ¿cierto?

La pelinegra solo asintio y siguieron tomando el desayuno…

**0-0-0**

-Eres un Estúpido-decía la chica- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer?

-No entiendo ¿en que te afecta?-decia Zafiro- ya estaba harto de estar como una rata

-No Debiste aparecer-dijo molesta-¡No ahora!

El rio con cinismo-Ya calmate quieres, supongo que el Idiota de Darien esta mas que desconcertado con mi presencia

-¿Tu que crees?

-Por cierto querida ¿Ya olvido a Serena?-pregunto sin perder detalle de la reacción de ella

-¡Claro!-dijo con firmeza, una Firmeza falsa quizas…-No compliques mas las cosas ¿entendiste?

-Lo intentare pero no prometo nada-sonrio el chico mientras aquella Chica se daba la vuelta Visiblemente Molesta.

**0-0-0**

Era un poco mas de medio dia cuando Darien llego al Departamento de Haruka-¡Darien! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien…supongo

-Pense que estarias con Mina

-Tuvo algunas cosas que hacer; solo desayunamos juntos-el pelinegro se paro directo al mini bar preparandose un Vodka

-Si vas a beber supongo que me invitaras un trago

-Exacto amigo… ¿sabes? estoy desconcertado con la repentina aparicion de Zafiro, ¡Es un Maldito!-Mascullo

-Darien-Lo llamo su amigo- Se que te afecta mas que a Todos su regreso pero debes controlarte…

-¿Controlarme?-pregunto con ironia

-no ganas nada poniéndote en esa actitud además piensa en Mina ¿Cómo debe sentirse?

-Lo se-dijo bebiendo de golpe – pero eso no quiere decir que me de igual ver a Zafiro

-Entonces debo suponer que si serena aparece….

-¡No me hagas suposiciones!-dijo el-hablando de otra cosa quiero ir a Disculparme con las Marquette, realmente estoy muy apenado

-¿Crees que sea Prudente ir?-Pregunto Haruka

-Si, no quiero que se queden con una mala Impresión

-Entonces ve

-¿No vas?

-Darien creo que debes ir tu-dijo el de manera simple- creo que es mas conveniente, además yo ya me disculpe con ellas anoche…

**0-0-0**

-Azul por favor vamos al Centro Comercial-decia la Morena ya entrada la Tarde

-Rei mañana te compaño ¿si?

-Eres muy mala azul –dijo divertida-te apuesto que si Fuese mi Hermano no le dirias que no-hizo un puchero

La chica de ojos azules Rio- Te ves muy graciosa Celosa, pero ni me reclames Tu me presentaste a Mi Ante-dijo con nostalgia- ¡Lo extraño Rei! Como no te imaginas

-Lo se Querida; y creeme se que el tambien te extraña, bueno y extraña que hagan sus cositas en la oficina

-¡Rei!-grito sonrojada

-Ok esta Divinura se callara-de Pronto Tocaron la puerta del departamento-¿Quién será?-dijo ella dirigiéndose a abrir-Buenas Tardes… Darien

-Hola Rei…Espero No interrumpir

-Bueno yo iba de salida, pero pasa

-Gracias-dijo caminando unos pasos

-Bueno Azul me voy regreso más tarde, te quiero, Nos vemos Darien-dijo la morena

-espera Rei necesito hablar con ustedes dos…

-¿Te ofrezco un café? – pregunto Azul mientras que Rei tomaba asiento en la sala

-No, No te molestes…

-Bueno sientate Darien dinos ¿Qué te trae por aca?

-Vengo a Disculparme con ustedes por lo que paso anoche-dijo un poco apenado-

Azul lo miro a los ojos-Darien, no tienes por qué disculparte creo…

-Tu reaccion fue de lo mas Natural -dijo Rei interrumpiendo a su cuñada- pero descuida Yo no soy quien para juzgarte Y por Azul ni te preocupes-sonrio

-Gracias Rei… Azul, realmente me siento muy apenado no quiero que tengan una mala opinion de mi

-Descuida…si obviamos el final de la Noche puedo decir que me gusto conocer a tus amigos; son muy unidos entre si, o parecen serlo

-Lo son, aunque como te habia dicho antes, nos habiamos alejado un poco-la miro- en fin no quiero interrumpirlas mas- el se puso de pie- las vere el Lunes en la Oficina

-Te acompaño a la puerta-dijo Rei siguiendolo con amabilidad- Azul me voy, nos vemos mas tarde…

Y asi el pelinegro se fue dejando a Azul en el departamento, y acompaño a Rei hasta su auto; mientras que la sra. Marquette decidio descansar una vez estando a solas.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad un recién llegado descendia del avión con una mirada brillosa y una calida sonrisa, la iluminosidad del sol se reflejaba en los lentes ray ban con protector… tomo su maletín de mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar. Sería una grata sorpresa…

**0-0-0**

-Vamos Rei contesta… -decia la pelinegra – bueno ni modo tendre que salir yo sola… eso me pasa por no haberme ido con ella- así que tomo su bolso y las llaves del auto y salio a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, no permanecería encerrada de por vida en esas cuatro paredes… al sentir el aire sobre su rostro inalo profundamente y se siguió hasta llegar al parque no. 10 aparco el auto y bajo. Esta vez vestia una falda tubo blanca y una blusa de escaloras anchas color fiusha… compro migajas de pan y comenzó a alimentar a las aves… se sentía tan bien en ese lugar…

-disculpa ¿te conozco?...- pregunta la enigmática voz…Azul se giro a ver quien era sin reconocerlo…- tu eres la chica que estaba anoche con mis amigos…- afirmo el pelinegro

-no hablo japonés…

-disculpa…- comenzó a hablar en ingles…- te decía que tu estabas anoche junto con mis amigos…

-¿anoche?... ¿tus amigos?...- no parecían amigos…- dijo irónicamente…

-¿me puedo sentar?

-adelante

-soy Zafiro Black

-Azul Marquette…- dijo ella estrechando sus manos…

-no conoces la historia ¿verdad?...

-¿Qué historia?...- pregunto mientras continuaba dando de comer a las aves

-la que nos involucra a Darien y a mi-dijo con naturalidad

-No , no la se… y de verdad no creo que sea de mi incumbencia…

-aun asi me gustaría contarte mi versión… ¿sabes? Me siento solo desde hace ocho años que me dieron la espalda y quiero recuperar su amistad, todo fue un mal entendido y yo…

-¿mal entendido?-Pregunto la pelinegra

-así es…- Zafiro continuo su relato que se extendió a una charla muy amena, abandonaron el lugar caminando en el recorrido del parque. Azul no entendía el como podían sentir odio hacia una persona como Zafiro ella por su parte se sintió cómoda hasta que fue interrumpida cuando sonó su móvil…

-Ante!... amor ¿Cómo estas?...dijo emocionada

-muy bien ¿y tu?...

-muy bien… te extraño…- la morena platicaba con su esposo mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía al margen de la conversación pero sin perder detalle…

-¿Dónde estas?... estuve llamando al apartamento y nadie me contesto…

-ah!.. Reí salió de compras y yo Salí a dar un paseo al parque… no había salido sola desde que llegamos y…

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?...dijo el platinado

-¿Qué?...- dijo impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar y sus ojos enigmáticos comenzaban a buscar a su alrededor…

-¿A quien buscas amor?...- a la chica se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas…

-¿Azul?... ¿estas bien?...- pregunto el moreno ante la reacción de la chica sin embargo ella seguía buscando entre las personas del parque sin encontrar nada

-¿Dónde estas?... ¿Ante?...Preguntaba ansiosa

-camina hacia el lago… donde esta la baranda…- ella de inmediato obedeció y ahí sentado en una de las bancas del parque se encontraba su esposo con un enorme ramo de rosas Blancas, ella al reconocerlo corrió hacia el dejándose llevar por ese amor y pasión contenidos en ella…

-mi amor!... mi Ante!... que agradable sorpresa…- le decía mientras lo besaba…

-te extraño muchísimo… y no quería que pasara desapercibido un dia tan especial… Feliz Cumpleaños…- le dijo mientras le daba una cajita de terciopelo negra con un moño en forma de rosa color rojo…

-gracias mi amor… te amo…- contesto recibiendo el obsequio que al abrirlo sus ojos se maravillaron pues era una gargantilla en oro amarillo delgada con incrustaciones de rubíes…- esta hermoso Ante…

-bueno…- dijo Zafiro interviniendo en esa escena tan llena de emociones…- me retiro… fue un placer conocerte y que me hayas permitido platicar un momento contigo…

-oh! Discúlpame, es que…-Intento disculparse Azul

-no, como crees… yo entiendo-sonrio Zafiro

-Ante… el es Zafiro Black… conocido de Darién Chiba y Haruka

-mucho gusto…- dijo Diamante el platinado

-el es Diamante Marquette… mi esposo-dijo con orgullo la chica

-Un placer…- contesto el moreno estrechando ambas manos…- pues entonces me retiro… -dijo el joven y luego se retiro dejando a la pareja sola…

-vamos a comer muero de hambre y esta diferencia de horarios me esta calando…

-¿y luna?... ¿Dónde esta mi luna?... –pregunto emocionada

-la deje en el campamento del colegio…

-oh es verdad… vayamos a comer entonces… ¿llamamos a Reí?

-no, quiero estar a solas contigo… vine especialmente a verte a ti…

Caminaron hasta el auto de la morena y Azul comenzó a conducir hasta llegar a uno de los mejores restaurants de Japón…

**0-0-0**

Darién Conducía hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, se estaciono y comenzó a caminar por el, necesitaba respirar un poco… la presencia de Zafiro definitivamente lo tenia fuera de si, sobre todo por que no esperaba verlo ahí después de tanto tiempo, de pronto una Voz lo hizo pararse en seco

-Supongo que estas recordando viejos tiempos-dijo con sarcasmo zafiro

Volvió su vista hacia el sujeto frente a el-¡Lárgate Maldito Infeliz!

-Esa no es manera de tratar a un amigo Darién-dijo con ironía- No pensé que aun sufrieras por Serena, creo que hasta deberías de darme las gracias, te hice un favor….

El no termino pues Darién le había dado un golpe desangrando su labio- ¡Cállate!

El se limpio la sangre que salía de su labio-La verdad duele Darién, pero es muy cierta; Hoy por hoy no esta conmigo ni contigo; pensé que al irnos juntos se quedaría a mi lado-soltó sin perder reacción de el desconcierto de Darién

-¿Se fue Contigo?-pregunto desconcertado

-Por supuesto Darién-rio- ¿No lo sabias?

…Darién alguna vez lo supuso, pero de suponer a que fuese realidad había una gran diferencia-¡VETE AL DEMONIO! –dijo caminando en dirección a su auto.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola Mis queridas y Adoradas Lectoras Milly y yo les traemos un Cap mas que esperamos sea de su agrado, de verdad Milly y yo les agradecemos Mucho el tiempo que le dedican al fic asi como cada comentario que dejan.**_

_**Se que las hemos hecho esperar pero aquí estamos ya Chicas.**_

_**Y ya para terminar las notas finales me complazco en responder a mi "estimada" Jueza de FF (por dios… ¿Desde cuando tenemos cuenta en F.F. y yo no me había dado cuenta? Hahaha)… Pues que te digo muy estimada jueza, este es un lugar donde uno es libre de venir a escribir sobre el genero que guste (por algo la frase de la pagina es "Unleashyourimagination"… ¿o necesitas que te explique en español que signfica?) y como lectores para leer el genero que gustes, por algo tenemos desde las tramas de romance/drama e incluso el genero de crimen. Para nada me molesta una critica negativa, pues creo que eso nos hace crecer como escritores, pero una critica basada en buenos fundamentos, cosa que tu mi estimada no has dado, pues te has limitado a decir que la vida de Azul es fantasiosa pero sin siquiera esgrimir bien tus argumentos sobre porque te parece asi (¿Qué si porque se cambio el color de cabello?... Lo acepto, puede ser… ¿Pero donde esta lo demás fantasioso?... En fin mi estimada, me gustaría que al menos si vas a venir a juzgar seas objetiva y por lo menos tengas buenos argumentos para decir que una cosa es de tal o cual manera. Lo que si no te voy a negar y me da mucha risa es que para no gustarte la historia deduzco por tu forma de hablar que ya la has leído completa. **_

_**En fin, yo seguire escribiendo, llevando la trama hacia donde lo tengo planeado si no te gusta eres libre de no leer mas y si vas a seguir con tus "buenos argumentos" al menos esperemos que tengas los suficientes cojones de hablar de frente y sin esconderte tras el anonimato como los cobardes… ¿Sera que tienes miedo de dar la cara?**_

_**Y sin mas que decir queridas lectoras espero que el cap lo disfruten, nos vemos en la proxima**_

_**Att. Patty Ramirez de Chiba**_


	12. Entre tus Brazos, Algunos Recuerdos

Uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio… el Crown ahí llego Azul y su esposo, la chica estaba de lo mas Feliz se le notaba por todos lados, y es que sólo Diamante lograba causar esos efectos en ella.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por Andy-Buenas Tardes Azul

-Hola Andy-Hizo una pausa-Mira te Presento a Mi esposo Diamante Black

-Mucho Gusto-dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano

-El Gusto es mío -respondió el Platinado-Me gusta el estilo de este restaurante –dijo viendo aquel lugar

-Acompáñenme por acá-dijo Andy guiándolos hacia una de las mejores mesas- Enseguida vengo a tomar su orden-dijo el retirándose

Diamante miraba embelesado a su mujer, en verdad ella era única y éltenía la fortuna de tenerla a su lado-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Lo sabes-sonrió él- para mí es un deleite mirarte; me has hecho mucha falta mi querida Azul

-¿Te confieso un secreto?-dijo ella con inocencia- Te he extrañado mucho, No tienes una idea de cuánto-sonrió- Tú y Luna son lo mas importante en mi vida, los amo a ambos

Andy los interrumpió-Disculpen ¿Ya están listos para Ordenar?

-Se me antoja comer Gyoza –dijo Diamante-¿Qué dices tú mi Vida?

- Teriyaki-sonrió Andy anoto las órdenes, retirándose

-Dime Mi vida ¿Te has sentido bien en este ambiente?-preguntó el platinado mirándola a los ojos

Ella suspiró-La verdad es que para mi ha sido muy difícil estar lejos de ti y de Luna-hizo una pausa- Todos han sido muy amables con Rei y conmigo-ella lo miró con ternura- Es sólo que te amo Diamante y estar sin ti y sin Luna me resulta más que difícil

-Lo se mi vida entiendo como te sientes y se que estas aquí por que me apoyas en cada decisión que tomo en los negocios, lo cual agradezco.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces te apoyo por que te lo mereces eres el mejor hombre del mundo

Andy interrumpió sirviendo sus pedidos- que lo disfruten

-Gracias Andy, por cierto salúdame a Lita

-Claro Azul, conpermiso-dijo retirándose

-Veo que lo conoces-dijo haciendo una especie de puchero.

Azul sonrió- Trabaja con Darién para los eventos el es el encargado de los menú de comida-dijo con total naturalidad- y debo decir que su comida es excelente-dijo dando un pequeño bocado del contenido de su plato.

Diamante la imitó saboreando aquella delicia-Tienes razón-dijo el complacido- es realmente delicioso

-Espérate a probar los dulces y postres que prepara Lita, es la esposa de Andy-hizo una pausa- sus dulces son una exquisitez

-Y con lo que te encantan a ti-sonrió el platinado-¿Te gusta el ambiente en la empresa?

-Si-dijo con firmeza- he de decirte que Darién es más serio que Haruka-Hizo una pausa- aunque conmigo ha tocado temas que no son fáciles para él.

-Me lo imagino-respondió- Es fácil hablar contigo de lo que sea-sonrió- y Rei ¿Cómo se siente acá?

-¿Bromeas? Reiestá feliz con este cambio-sonrió- Claro aunque sabemos que prácticamente es temporal ella lo disfruta mucho, aunque ya sabes yo no soy muy buena compañía-la chica miró su reloj- es tarde te aseguro que ha de estar preocupada.

-Yo me muero por verla-dijo el platinado.

-Creo que se emocionara al verte-sonrió

Minutos después ambos salían del restaurante rumbo a casa…

**0-0-0**

En efecto Rei había llegado hace una hora y conforme pasaron los minutos se preocupó por su cuñada ya que no era normal que saliera y menos sin avisar… por su cabeza pasaron miles de cosas. De pronto aquellos pensamientos de Rei se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre, se apresuró a abrir-¡¿Dónde estabas!-dijo viendo a su cuñada -¿Diamante?-soltó de pronto-¿Tu…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Diamante sonrió ante la confusión en su hermana-Quise sorprender a mis dos mujeres y lo logre-dijo abrazando a su hermana

Ella correspondió al abrazo-¡Tonto! Debiste decir que venias-dijo haciéndole un pucheroy vio a su cuñada-Y tu yo aquí preocupada, y apuesto a que ambos estaban de lo lindo romanceando

Azul rió- Bueno solo fuimos a cenar-puntualizó.

-Pero ¿Dónde se encontraron?

-Salí a caminar al parque y ahí el me encontró

-Hay eso fue romántico-dijo Rei-A veces me dan envidia

-Dime Hermanita ¿Has visto a algúngalán por acá?-preguntó Diamante

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato-Para nada hermanito

Los 3 se acomodaron en la sala, Diamante vio la decoración del lugar-Bonita decoración

-Gracias hermanito la hicimos entre Azul y yo-dijo con orgullo- y eso que no has visto la habitación de ustedes-dijo en tono de picardía sacando una carcajada a Azul-¡Eres Terrible Rei!

-Soy Inocente de todo-sonrió- Pero dime ¿Cómo esta Luna? ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo?

-Bueno le explicaba a mi mujer que esta en el campamento del colegio, además pues este es un viaje relámpago, solo quería verlas y saber cómoestán marchando las cosas, pero por lo que Azul me ha platicado todo marcha bien.

-Hay obvio hermanito ¿Qué esperabas? Si ambas somos un dúo muy audaz para esto de los negocios; aprovechando que estas acádeberías conocer a Darién y a Haruka.

-Claro-dijo él- es buena idea, así por fin podremos hablar en persona, dado que nuestras negociaciones habían sido por llamadas

-Si-dijo azul- la verdad es que Darién te esperaba cuando nosotros llegamos a Tokio.

-Me lo imagino pero por fin conoceré al famoso Darién Chiba-agregó.

-Déjame decirte hermanito que a veces es… como decirlo…muy serio-soltó la morena

-Algo me comento azul-sonrió abrazando a su mujer

-Si nada que ver con Haruka-dijo la morena usando un tono inusual

-Conozco ese tono-dijo el platinado

Su hermana lo miro con seriedad-Muy gracioso Diamante-soltó fingiendo enfado

-Te caerá muy bien-soltó Azul

Pasaron largo rato hablando de tantas cosas, trivialidades, negocios, de Luna… Ya a las chicas les hacía mucha falta estar en compañía de Diamante. Azul se notaba Feliz de tenerlo ahí a su lado.

-Bueno Yo me voy a Dormir-dijo Rei-Imagino que ustedes quieren estar solitos y el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar-dijo levantándose-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Rei-dijo el platinado- Te quiero

-Y yo a ti hermanito, por favor traten de no hacer mucho ruido-soltó provocando que su cuñada se sonrojara un poco, pero al fin se fue a su habitación.

Diamante y Azul se quedaron en el sofá, la ojiazul se refugió en el abrazo de su esposo-Extrañaba tus abrazos Ante-dijo ella

-Yo extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos-le dijo él- en verdad me haces mucha falta

Ella guardo silencio unos segundos-¿Sabes? Darién me hablo de su amor del pasado

-¿Enserio?- la abrazómás fuerte-¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Creo que todos cometemos errores, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y a veces ser perdonados-Hizo una pausa-Pero muchas veces la vida nos lleva por caminos distintos y lo que un día fue ya no es.

-Es cierto amor, nadie es perfecto y a veces la vida nos prepara sorpresas-dijo el platinado-Yo pasaría por lo mismo si con eso al final la vida me llevara de nuevo a ti

La chica buscó los ojos de su esposo-¡Te amo Diamante!... te he extrañado mucho… me has hecho mucha falta…- su voz se quebró… no quiero volver a separarme de ti… no quiero -lo miró con ternura y con lágrimas queriendo salir de esos preciosos ojos azules -eres mi vida entera-dijo besándolo con ternura, beso que el correspondió; el cual se volvió más apasionado…desenfrenado… extasiado…

-tengo una sorpresa para ti…- dijo Diamante con la respiración entrecortada…

-¿cómo?... ¿otra sorpresa?...

-ven… hay que irnos en silencio porque no quiero que mi hermana sepa que nos fugamos de la casa…- Azul sonrió cómplice de la situación y tomo su abrigo del perchero y ambos salieron del departamento…

-¿A dónde vamos?...- preguntó la chica

-ponte esto…- le dijo el platinado mientras conducía a una gran velocidad sobre el boulevard…

-¿Qué es esto?...

-Cúbrete los ojos no quiero que se arruine mi sorpresa…- la chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se cubría los ojos con aquella ceda que le había dado.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y al fin el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada principal del Hotel New Otani Tokyo la puerta de Cristal se abrió y el asistente de Gerencia se acerco al auto de Diamante abriendo amablemente la puerta donde se encontraba Azul; inmediatamente el platinado se acerco a su esposa para ayudarla a bajar del vehículo y caminaron hacia la entrada del lujoso hotel, para luego llegar hasta el elevador de cristal el cual estaba a su disposición con una reserva especial… ya estando dentro del ascensor Diamante beso a su esposa y ella correspondióal beso mientras que el quitaba la ceda de sus ojos quedando ante sus ojos una maravillosa vista Su esposo y detrás de él la ciudad de Tokio iluminada por millones de luces… ella quedo impresionada simplemente para sus ojos era un espectáculo muy hermoso que la hizo recordar aquellas noches de Paris

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿que te parece?...- preguntó el joven ante la chica_

_-es hermoso… jamás había visto la ciudad desde esta altura… parece construida de puras luces… es hermosa… gracias!_

_-¿sabes? Cuando era niño mis padres solían venir aquí y pasaban horas mirando el espectáculo… a mi me encantaba verlos tomados de las manos… por eso te traje aquí…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-quiero que tu y yo escribamos nuestra propia historia de amor… el tiempo que dure… siempre dando lo mejor de nosotros, sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin miedo a amarnos libremente…_

_-Ante!...- dijo ella mirando al platinado arrodillado frente a ella y la sortija en una pequeña cajita de cristal…_

_-Déjame amarte… déjame ser tuyo para siempre…- ella lloraba, las lagrimas resbalaban sobre su mejillas _

_-Ante…- dijo ella arrodillándose frente a él…- yo también quiero amarte… quiero ser tuya para siempre… quiero vivir eternamente contigo…_

_-¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_-si… si acepto ser tu esposa…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Azul?... ¿estas bien?...- pregunto algo preocupado su esposo

-¿eh?... si disculpa… recordé algo solamente

-¿se puede saber que es?

-El día que me propusiste matrimonio… estábamos en una escena muy parecida a esta… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que sí… como sí hubiera sido hoy mismo…

-Gracias… el lugar es hermoso… ¿Cómo tuviste tiempo de reparar todo esto?

-El tiempo no existe cuando amas a una persona y sobre todo cuando ese amor es correspondido… -Azul lo miró con inmenso amor y lo besó cálidamente entregándose a él por completo. El ascensor comenzó a subir nuevamente hasta que se detuvo en el ultimo piso de aquel majestuoso lugar… un camino de velas indicaban el destino acompañadas de pétalos de rosa blanca y roja… caminaron hasta la entrada de la habitación y al abrirla Azul quedo impresionada la suit era enorme, había centenares de rosas en la habitación en arreglos, sobre el suelo, en la cama; el baño… en cada rincón… sobre la mesa había una botella de champagne y dos copas al final había una mesa con aperitivos y vino tinto y blanco la tina estaba preparada para un relajante baño de burbujas…

-¡Es hermoso!

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… -se adentraron y Azul recorrió el lugar grabando en su memoria cada detalle que había en él mientras que Diamante se dirigió hacia la mesa y sirvió bebida en ambas copas…

-voy a tomar un baño… -le dijo… - estoy algo cansado… -Azul lo siguió con la mirada

Un par de minutos después la morena apareció frente al platinado luciendo una diminuta bata de baño la cual dejo caer al suelo mostrando su desnudes total. Diamante no perdía detalle de la anatomía de su esposa que lentamente se incorporó a ese jacuzzi junto a su esposo para besarlo apasionadamente… sus cuerpos mojados y cubiertos de espuma comenzaron a reaccionar ante los estímulos provocados… el por su parte acariciaba desenfrenadamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, besándola como si fuera la ultima oportunidad que tendría, deslizaba sus manos de arriba abajo desde sus senos hacia su cintura y de ahí a sus glúteos en un vaivén armonizado deleitándose de cada parte de la morena que a su vez correspondía a esos besos y sus manos comenzaban a juguetear con la espalda y el pecho del platinado…

Azul acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de Diamante mientras que él esperaba paciente el momento, se miraron a los ojos con ternura y ella comenzó a deslizar su vagina hacia el erecto pene de él, sintiendo el placer del contacto y la estreches de ella… combinaron movimientos rítmicos que los enloquecían.

Diamante comenzó a besar sus pezones erguidos llevándola a la cima del placer mientras ella gemía y continuaba con esos movimientos rítmicos dándole rienda suelta al amor. Las grandes manos de él abordaban su pequeña cintura y masajeaban sus piernas haciéndola sentir miles de sensaciones químicas en su cuerpo. Azul jadeaba, gritaba y comenzaba a sentir contracciones abdominales… el orgasmo era inminente y él… Diamante estaba llegando a la cima junto a ellahasta que finalmente desbordaron aquel orgasmo contenido desde hacia tiempo… se abrazaron fuertemente mientras recuperaban su agitada respiración.

-Te amo…- dijo ella mientras salía del agua

-y yo a ti…- respondió mientras observaba como se alejaba su esposa caminando hacia la recamara… inmediatamente se incorporo y la siguió… se detuvo en el marco de la entrada observando como ella secaba su cuerpo con una toalla… se acerco a ella retirando la prenda para volver a besarla en el cuello marcando un camino de besos húmedos excitando nuevamente a esa mujer de exquisitos ojos azules… tocando y estimulando ese clítoris que hacia arquear la espalda blanca de la morena y que a él lo invitaba a seguir deleitándose de ese maravilloso cuerpo que solamente era de él.

La piel erizada de ella camuflageaba el placer de sentir la lengua de su hombre en la vulva saboreando los exquisitos manjares que de ella provenían… ella por su parte se deja llevar a la cima de un nuevo orgasmo en ella que liberaba toda la energía contenida en su cuerpo y en su mente…

-¡Ante!...- dijo ella gimiendo de placer… llegó al éxtasis del placer mientras que él recibió los jugos de aquel máximo orgasmo vivido en su mujer.

Siguió besando y acariciando el clítoris con su lengua para luego pasar hacia su vientre y comenzar a succionar sus erguidos pezones para luego ir directamente hasta sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados… se miraron directamente a los ojos no hacían falta las palabras se entendían a la perfección… él introdujo su miembro a la vagina de ella haciendo arquearse al contacto comenzó a embestirla suavemente y luego subió el ritmo un poco mas acelerado… los gemidos… los gritos…rebotaron en las paredes de aquel lugar… un "te Amo" se escapo de la boca de aquellos amantes para culminar abrazados fuertemente con sus cuerpos húmedos del sudor, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado… se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Mina y Darién desayunaban juntos en el Crown, Andy se acercóa la pareja-Buenos días Chicos-saludó

-Hola Andy-saludó una entusiasta Mina

-Buenos diasDrew- secundo el pelinegro

-Espero que disfruten el desayuno; Por cierto Darién ayer estuvo aquí Azul y su esposo.

-¿Qué? ¿Diamante esta aquí?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, anoche cenó aquí con Azul.

-¿Por qué no te avisaron que el esta aquí?-Intervinó Mina

-A lo mejor Diamante vino de improviso-dijo el pelinegro-según se llegaría aquí hasta que su hija saliera del colegio

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad Azul despertaba en los brazos de su esposo, se salió de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo le encantaba verlo dormir… se puso una bata y salió a la recepción de la habitación para ordenar algo de desayunar para ella y Diamante.

En su rostro había una chispa de felicidad que días atrás no se le había observado sentía una sensación en su cuerpo por la sóla presencia del hombre que amaba. Indiscutiblemente ellos habían formado una pareja extraordinaria en donde se complementaban perfectamente bien. No creía en el amor para siempre hasta que se enamoro de Diamante… simplemente ese hombre había cambiado su vida para siempre…

Ordenó Hot Cakes, un poco de fruta finamente picada, Jugo y una taza de café, cuando llegó el mozo proporcionóuna pequeña comisión y volvió a la habitación con el manjar en el carrito de servicio, el platinado estaba ya despierto-Mi vida pensé que aun dormías-dijo ella entrando con la comida

-Al no sentirte aquí me desperté –sonrió-Huele delicioso

-Lo ordené para ti, lo hubiera cocinado yo misma pero… bueno…-dijo poniendo la bandeja al alcance de el platinado- sabes que me encanta consentirte-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama

-Ya te dije que te amo ¿cierto?

-De hecho amor me lo dices a diario-sonrió ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello-hizo una pausa-Ante Imagino que ¿Querrás conocer a Darién?-pregunto-digo se vería mal que estés aquí y no lo saludes.

-Lo se amor por eso creo que sería bueno una comida… ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo

-Bien entonces después de desayunar lo llamare para vernos hoy mismo-sonrió mientras disfrutaba el desayuno con su esposa.

**0-0-0**

**Una hora más tarde.**

Darién estaba en su departamento, cuando su celular timbró, al ver el número no lo reconoció, pero contesto la llamada-Diga

-Darién espero no interrumpir, soy Diamante Marquette-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-Diamante que sorpresa-respondió- entonces es cierto que se encuentra en Tokio

-Así es; Por favor Darién dejemos las formalidades; llámame Diamante-pidió el

-Como gustes

-Perfecto, Te llame porque me gustaríaaprovechar que estoy aquí para conocerte-hizo una pausa- Pensaba en comer juntos si no tienes ningún inconveniente

-Claro que no Diamante, si me permites hacer las reservaciones en el crown

-Perfecto, ese lugar es muy agradable-sonrió-Supongo que Harukaasistirá ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto

-Bien por que mi esposa y Rei me acompañaran, entonces nos vemos a la hora de la comida Darién

-Por supuesto Diamante-dijo el pelinegro terminando la llamada y marcando de inmediato a Andy para que tuviera todo listo.

**0-0-0**

-¿Tenemos una comida con Darién?-Preguntó Rei

-Así es hermanita así que ponte hermosa que presumiré a mis dos mujeres.

-Yo siempre soy hermosa hermanito-dijo riendo- corrección somos hermosas.

-Lo se pero hoy quiero presumirlas mucho-sonrió- son mis joyas mas valiosas

-Muy cierto-dijo Azul- bueno creo que tendremos que arreglarnos para que nos puedas presumir

**0-0-0**

-¿Hasta ahora me avisas Darién?-decía Haruka

-Apenas lo supe y recién hable con Diamante-dijo el pelinegro- además no te preocupes ya todo esta arreglado en el Crown –sonrió

-Bueno pues por fin conoceremos a Diamante-dijo el rubio con tranquilidad-¿Comeremos solo con él?

-No, Azul y Rei nos acompañaran en la comida

-Era de esperarse se nota que ellos 3 son muy unidos para todos-hizo una pausa- y en los negocios son Feroces diría yo, son un trio excepcional ¿No crees?

-Definitivamente tienes razón, es una suerte tener negocios con ellos-sonrió- ambas empresas estaremos mas que beneficiadas-miro su reloj-tengo el tiempo justo para ir a cambiarme.

-Ok Darién te veré en el Crown entonces-dijo el rubio.

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su departamento, en su habitación… Inevitablemente pensó en todos los cambios ocurridos recientemente y a su mente vino "Serena"

_Creo que por algo no te casaste con Darién…-pensó la rubia y de pronto vino un recuerdo a su mente._

**Flash Back**

-_Y ¿lo Quieres mucho Serena?_

_-Demasiado Mina, Darién es maravilloso, me cuida, me protege ¡Lo Amo!-decía emocionada Serena_

_-Ni que lo digas amiga ambos derraman miel por donde pasan-rió Mina- si eso es de novios ya me imagino cuando se casen_

_-La boda…Murmuro serena- No te imaginas la ilusión que tengo en planearla Mina-sonreía Serena- ese díaserá el díamás feliz de mi vida, no tendré a mis padres pero te tendré a ti y a las chicas que son como mis hermanas_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Pero no te casaste Serena… y Ahora Darién está conmigo-pensó la chica…_

**0-0-0**

Los Marquette ya estaban listos para la comida, Azul llevaba un hermoso vestido en tono azul hielo de un solo hombro y corto, su cabello suelto y adornado por una Diadema. Rei llevaba un vestido en tono verde Musgo de satín, su cabello estaba semirecogido, realmente ambas se veían espectacular.

-Wow mis mujeres estánbellísimas-dijo el platinado que vestía un pantalón en color negro y una camisa en azul obscuro.

-Tu también te ves muy elegante-sonrió azul-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?

-Vámonos-dijo Rei- ya muero de hambre

**0-0-0**

Darién y Haruka ya habían llegado al restaurante-Todo está perfecto Darién-decía Andy-Relájate no es la primera vez que conoces a una persona tan importante.

-¿Bromeas? Hablamos de él flamante empresario Diamante Black-Enfatizó Darien

-Es cierto Andrew-intervino Haruka- el Sr Black es un gran empresario junto a su esposa y hermana

-Cierto es poco lo que he tratado a Azul pero sabe desenvolverse muy bien

-¿Dónde está Lita?-preguntó Darién

-Preparando unos dulces de limón para Azul

De pronto el auto de Azul se estacionaba en el parqueo del restaurante… Azul entraba del brazo de su esposo y a unos pasos estaba Andy

-Buenas Tardes-saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-Buenas Tardes Azul, Rei, Señor Black-saludó- si gustan seguirme Darién y Haruka ya los esperan

Los 3 siguieron a Andy a la sala VIP del restaurante-Buenas Tardes-saludo Haruka y Darién poniendose de pie

-Un placer verlos-dijo azul

-Hola, que bueno verlos –dijo Rei

-Haruka te presento a mi esposo-dijo azul- Diamante Black

-Mucho gusto conocerlo-estrechó su mano el rubio, dirigió su vista a la pelinegra que parecía cual muñequita de porcelana

-Tomemos asiento-indicó el pelinegro que inevitablemente dirigió una mirada a Azul; esa mujer era tan enigmática; tan segura.- Es un gusto conocerte

-Opino lo Mismo Darién; por eso no desaproveche la oportunidad de hacerlo

-Estamos más que encantados de hacer negocios con ustedes

Diamante sonrió-Mi sueño era explorar y probar otros terrenos y gracias al apoyo de mi mujer y de mi hermana, es que estamos aquí

-Sin duda alguna Su esposa y Rei son dos mujeres admirables y hábiles para los negocios-mencionó Haruka

-Agradezco mucho tus palabras Haruka, en efecto mis mujeres son mi joya mas preciada-Diamante bebió un sorbo de vino

-Se nota que entre ustedes hay mucha comunicación –dijo el pelinegro

-Así es es la base de nuestro matrimonio y sobre todo la confianza el uno en el otro-el platinado miro a su esposa-creo que sin eso no seriamos lo que hoy en día somos, ¿Eres casado Darién?

-No, aun no me he casado

-Cuando te cases me entenderás, Azul es mi vida.

-Ante mi amor-dijo un poco sonrojada

-Hay no hermanito –rió Rei- Para nadie es un secreto que Azul es tu adoración

Haruka se mantenía al margen de la conversación-La verdad es que matrimonios así no se ven todos los días

-Concuerdo contigo Haruka-dijo la pelinegra- Si algún día me caso espero tener un matrimonio como el de Azul y Diamante

Azul rió- creo que nos desviamos de el tema –dijo divertida la chica- terminamos hablando de matrimonio cuando hablaríamos de negocios

Todos sonrieron, ordenaron algo de comer para hablar cómodamente de negocios.

**0-0-0**

Mina se encontraba en casa de Michiru Junto con Amy las 3 estaban reunidas-Pense que estarías con Darién-dijo Amy

-Lo vi en la mañana, en estos momentos debe estar conociendo al esposo de Azul

-¿Ya esta aquí?-preguntóMichiru- Imagino que ha de ser un Hombre mas que galante y Atractivo

-Bueno eso no lo se chicas, la verdad es que no secomo sea el esposo de Azul-dijo la rubia-solo se que esa fusión le beneficiara a Darién

-Mina perdón que te pregunte pero ¿Has visto a Zafiro?

La rubia miro con nerviosísimo a Michiru-No, no lo he visto.

-Me imagino que la situación se está volviendo tensante para ti Mina ¿cierto? Digo con el regreso de zafiro-dijo Amy

-La aparición de Zafiro no tiene por que afectarme en lo másmínimo-dijo con firmeza la rubia -Miro a ambas chicas-La verdad es que … Presiento que Serena puede Regresar en cualquier momento… y para serles sincera siento miedo y… culpa…

Michiru y Amy se miraron entre si.

**0-0-0**

Regresando al Crown todos habían disfrutado la comida y ya habían hablado de negocios entre ambas empresas, más que todo enfatizar los acuerdos a los que se llegaron mediante llamadas telefónicas y los cuales ya estaban establecidos en el Contrato que Firmo Azul a su llegada.

De pronto Lita se acerco a la mesa con un poco de temor-Perdón…Yo lamento interrumpir, pero quería traerles estos dulces de Limón-dijo sirviendo la bandeja en la mesa-para que los disfruten-Miro a Azul- como te gustaron tanto el día de la reunión, me permití hacerlos para esta ocasión

-Te lo agradezco-sonrió azul con sinceridad-Mira Ante ella es Lita la esposa de Andy

El Platinado se puso de pie extendiendo su mano-Un placer conocerla-dijo estrechando la mano de la castaña.

-Igualmente… espero disfruten y con su permiso yo me retiro…- dijo cortésmente para luego volver a dejarlos en su platica…

Al volver de la mesa donde dejÓ los postres Lita se topó con una mujer

-disculpe…- dijo la joven

-¿si?... dijo ella

-busco al sr. Diamante Marquette… nos cito aquí…

-¿nos?... si mi esposo viene entrando, pero yo no conozco al sr. Marquette – La castaña señaló la mesa indicada y cuando giro hacia la joven vio a la pareja de ésta y su rostro se tornó pálido, sintió un mareo que casi la hace caer…

-¿Se siente bien?

-si… si… disculpe…- dijo ella retirándose rápidamente de aquel lugar…

-vamos amor… Ante espera…

**0-0-0**

_**Hoola Chicas de verdad Mil perdones por la Tardanza pero aquí tienen un Nuevo cap que esperamos de todo corazón Guste y sea de agrado de todos. Hasta de ti Mi querida Jueza; esperamos que sigamos causando emociones en ti. Y Pues ya que fuiste tan amable y tan educada en tu Rw nosotros tenemos la educación de contestarte al final de el capitulo dado que no tienes cuenta en FF para hacerlo personalmente…y para ello citamos exactamente una frase de tu rw.**_

Nota Final: "**escribe como quieras que a mi este fic de chiste me sirve" **cita Textual del rw- comentario de la Jueza de FF. Algo que **olvide mencionar** es que cuando una historia, novela, comentario, reportaje, columna… entre otros. Causa algo en una persona significa que ha logrado su cometido; es decir ha servido para algo. A muchas de nosotras (os) ésta historia **nos ha causado coraje, dolor, llanto, envidia, sufrimiento, risa, confusión, tristeza, esperanza, desilusión, amor, ira… entre muchos otras sentimientos y sensaciones.** Nuestra querida lectora ha mencionado que de chiste le sirve quizás a sus ojos esta obra es una comedia romántica, y quizás ni siquiera lo hemos resaltado así que de antemano **muchas gracias por la publicidad y por haberte tomado el tiempo para leer los titulares**… además de que hemos Patty y yo tu servidora crear en ti una sensación de "chiste" lo cual tiene un significado: "Los cuentos 'agudos y graciosos' -frecuentemente con connotaciones picarescas o abiertamente sexuales- eran contados en otras épocas en voz baja, entre cuchicheos, sobre todo en presencia de personas del sexo opuesto, un recato que antes era mucho más acentuado que hoy.

Para designar estas historias, al comienzo obscenas, surgió la palabra **chiste,** derivada del verbo **chistar.** En los orígenes de nuestra lengua, este verbo tenía el significado de cuchichear 'hablar en voz baja' o también 'emitir un sonido con intención de hablar'. **Chistar** es una voz de formación onomatopéyica que proviene del sonido _sst_ o _chst,_ usado para llamar a las personas o para imponer silencio. Chiste aparece documentado en castellano desde el siglo XIII con Berceo, bajo la forma _chista_ y, por el contexto, vemos que se refería a historias obscenas" y si leíste el capítulo entero te darás cuenta que tiene un escena algo obscena para ciertas personas… algo fuerte… algo sexual… **Aprende a Escribir para poder criticar. **

**A nuestros queridos lectores muchas gracias por su apoyo y Nos vemos en el próximo cap. **

**Se despide Milly y Patty.**


	13. Si Yo Hubiera

Al volver de la mesa donde dejo los postres Lita se topó con una mujer

-disculpe…- dijo la joven

-¿si?... dijo ella

-busco al sr. Diamante Marquette… nos cito aquí…

-¿nos?... si mi esposo viene entrando, pero yo no conozco al sr. Marquette – La castaña señaló la mesa indicada y cuando giro hacia la joven vio a la pareja de ésta y su rostro se tornopalida, sintió un mareo que casi la hace caer…

-¿se siente bien?-pregunto la mujer

-si… si… disculpe…- dijo ella retirándose rápidamente de aquel lugar…

-vamos amor… Ante espera…

- vamos…-dijo tomándola por la cintura y sin mirar a la castaña que se quedoestatica en aquel lugar…

- ¿Lita? ¿te sientes mal?...- preguntaba su esposo al ver el semblante de su esposa…

- no me pasa nada…- contesto molesta y se retiro rápidamente del lugar… la expresión de su rostro había cambiado totalmente, una que él nunca antes había visto.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en la mesa donde se encontraba Darien la recién pareja llegaba hasta ellos…

-bunas tardes…- saludó el joven

-Taiky… buenas tardes…- se levanto el platinado saludando cortésmente…- Darien, Haruka… les presento a Kou es Gestor Financiero trabajara con nosotros por un tiempo mientras yo me integro al equipo aquí en Japon… - Darien y Haruka se levantaron al igual que Diamante saludando al castaño…

-Es un gusto soy Darien Chiba- dijo el moreno

-igualmente soy HarukaTenou…- secundo el rubio

-Taiky Kou y es ella es mi esposa Azul y mi hermana Rei…- ambas chicas saludaron al castaño con un cortes saludo de mano

-es un gusto conocerlos a todos y pues bueno les presento a mi esposa Hotaru de Kou…

-Un placer conocerla-dijo Azul

-Bienvenida-dijo Rei- tomen asiento…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en otra parte a las afueras de la ciudad una pareja dentro de un auto convertible color miel discutían acaloradamente…

-no es el mejor momento, debes de entenderlo… mis planes se están viniendo abajo con tu sola presencia…quedamos en que…

- ¿Quedamos?-pregunto con ironia- lo Decidiste tu -sonrió- siento mucho precisosa, no me voy a esconder mas bajo tus faldas… voy a rehacer mi vida de una buena vez voy a salir de las alcantarillas donde me has metido, quiero salir, trabajar y hacer mi vida como siempre la he querido hacer… no se como me deje llevar por ti…-dijo el- además ya Darién no recuerda a Serena y quien sabe que ha sido de ella-continuo-No creo que ella regrese asi que no tienes nada que temer, en cuanto a Darién no puede reclamarme por siempre lo que paso

-no puedes resistirte a mi…- contestó la chica deshaciéndose de su diminuta blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto ese sostén de encaje de seda blanco que no insinuaba nada mas que al placer

-claro que puedo…- dijo el alejándose de ella

-pero quieres este cuerpecito…- se insinuo ella nuevamente desabrochando su sostén

-eres hermosa… tu piel de porcelana… tan blanca… pero…- no pudo mas y sus labios se juntaron en besos apasionados cargados de fuego y lujuria… entregándose y fundiendo su cuerpo en uno solo…

**0-0-0**

**En el Crown**

Después de las formalidades los siete disfrutaron de una agradable comida entre risas, comentarios, y uno que otro chiste de reunión…

-¿y como es que se conocieron?...- pregunto algo curiosa Azul

-en el Avión… el pequeño hijo de Taiky es muy inteligente

-como ¿tienes un hijo?...- interrumpió Rei

-si, se llama Daiki y tiene 5 años…- contesto el castaño

-¿y donde esta ahora?...- pregunto Darien

-con su abuelita…- contesto la mujer quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación…- mi mamá vive aquí en la ciudad y veníamos de visita pero a Taiky se le presento esta oportunidad y pues es un honor trabajar con ustedes…

-de igual manera para nosotros es un honor…- respondió amablemente Azul

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Japón Diamante?- pregunto Darien

-en la mañana muy temprano sale mi vuelo…-contesto el platinado- por cierto Haruka la prueba piloto ha quedado con un mayor porcentaje al que habían calculado en un inicio…

-es verdad han superado nuestras expectativas

-me alegro saberlo

-nunca dudamos de ustedes…- comento Darien

-hemos formado un gran equipo…- dijo Rei sin apartar la vista del rubio

-bueno yo quiero proponer un brindis por esta gran oportunidad de crecimiento de ambas empresas…- levanto su copa el moreno y el platinado lo siguió enfatizando en su rostro una gran sonrisa… asu vez los demás levantaron la copa exclamando "Salud y prosperidad"

-Taiky… te dejo en las excelentes manos… ellos te unirán a su equipo de trabajo y pues si no hay alguna duda nosotros nos retiramos…

-no Diamante todo queda Claro había que cubrir esa Área y te nos has adelantado… no cabe duda de que conoces a la perfección este negocio…

-vamos Darien… - soltando una carcajada. Los caballeros se incorporaron para ayudar a levantarse a las mujeres que los acompañaban…- Fue una comida exquisita y unos postres deliciosos díganle a Lita que le dejo mis massinceras felicitaciones; tiene un don para la repostería…

-es verdad… -comento Azul

-bien chicos nos vemos mañana en la oficina… con su permiso…- dijo Rei alejándose un poco de la mesa seguida por Azul y Diamante… quien al salir se detuvo en la taquilla de pago para saldar la comida de esa tarde…

-Andrew…- dijo elplatinado…- Fue un placer y delicia comer aquí en tu restaurant

-el placer fue mio… - contesto él estrechando la mano ambos caballeros

-Andrew, le puedes decir a tu esposa que pasare un día de estos para que me enseñe a hacer esos ricos pastelillos de limón…

-por supuesto…

-todo estuvo delicioso…- menciono Rei

-gracias…

-aquí esta el saldo de la comida…-

-como crees es cortesía de la casa…

-no, permíteme pagar – le dijo extendiéndole el cheque por una cantidad extra a lo que se había consumido esa tarde.

-gracias- esbozo el rubio y asi mismo se despidió del platinado.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Taiky y su esposa se despidieron de los jóvenes asegurando su presencia en las oficinas para contribuir al trabajo.

-fue una sorpresa ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Haruka

-si que lo fue, no esperaba que Diamante llegara asi de repente y mucho menos que haya alguien mas en el trabajo…

-bueno aunque su trabajo no es precisamente de oficina, él tendrá que viajar mucho y no estará aquí…

-tienes razón… ahora que lo pienso Diamante es muy precavido en cuestión de negocios-dijo el pelinegro

-si que lo es…

-chicos ¿Cómo les fue?

-muy bien Andrew… -contesto el rubio

-todo muy rico y exquisito, como siempre te luciste amigo mio… y ahora lúcete en traerme la cuenta

-ya esta pagado…- contesto libremente

-no juegues conmigo te he dicho que debes cobrarme-decia Darien

-por supuesto Darien pero Diamante insistió en pagar

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido

-hasta en eso se nos ha adelantado Diamante-señalo Haruka riendo

-basta Haruka…

**0-0-0**

Al anochecer Diamante, Azul y Rei salían del departamento con rumbo a un bar popular de la ciudad.

-valla… Ante me encanta que estés aquí… así Azul no es una amargada…-dijo con seriedad

-¡Rei!...recrimino Azul

-es verdad Azul, nunca quieres salir…

-vamos hermanita no te quejes tanto y disfruta del momento que pasas…

-por supuesto que disfruto cada momento-dijo la pelinegra

-que les parece si vamos a tomar una copa… mañana temprano sale mi vuelo de regreso y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con ustedes dos

-me parece muy bien…- dijo Rei emocionada

-a mi también…- la secundo Azul

**0-0-0**

No podía creerlo de la nada la vida se lo puso frente a ella sin aviso alguno…¿Cómo podía ser la vida asi? Tanto que había luchado por Olvidar esa parte de su vida y de nada había servido ya…

**FLASH BACK**

_-señorita necesito que firme estos documentos, son el consentimiento…- la joven tomo las hojas mientras que la enfermera se alejaba un poco…_

_-¿sufrira?-pregunto con tristeza_

_-¿disculpe?...- pregunto intrigado el hombre de blanco_

_-quiero saber si sufrirá… si sentirá algún dolor…_

_-es algo que para miseria imposible decir… tal vez si, tal vez no…_

_Al escuchar la respuesta del galeno la joven tomo la pluma color negro sobre el escritorio y plasmo su rubrica titubeante ante lo que hacia…_

_-aquí tiene…- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- ¿el pago lo realizo en caja?_

_-si tiene que hacer un deposito y al termino de la cirugía el resto…_

_- lo pagare todo de una vez… me dijo que serian $4,500.00 dolares… no conseguimas que eso_

_-como usted quiera… Gladis lleva a la señorita a la sala de toco para que la preparen y que me avisen de inmediato…_

_-si doctor…- contesto la enfermera que sustituia a la anterior…- venga conmigo señorita _

_-si… con su permiso…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-no te lo voy a perdonar nunca… sufrí lo peor que una mujer puede sufrir… y ahora yo estoy pagando las consecuencias de tus decisiones… y de las mías… por tu amor hice todo y me arrepiento, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lamento haberte conocido… y hoy… hoy que te vi siento mas que desprecio por ti… te odio… te odio… te odio!

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-la anestesia comenzara a hacer efecto en unos minutos, cuando eso suceda usted estará conciente de todo lo que pase mas no sentirá nada… ¿tiene alguna duda?_

_-no…_

_-muy bien el doctor no tarda en llegar…- la chica sobre la cama de quirófano asintió mientras que su pecho se desagarraba por dentro y sus ojos expresaban el dolor de sus heridas_

_-bien ¿todo listo?_

_-si doctor_

_-comencemos entonces… bisturí…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¿Cómo pude?... ¿Por qué no te defendi como una fiera?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... yo te asesine… yo sacrifique tu vida por la mia… solo yo… solo yo… perdón… perdóname… perdóname mi amor… perdóname… - ante ese momento la joven yacia postrada en el suelo llorando amargamente, hacia mucho tiempo que se había reprimido ese llanto que tanta falta le hacia a su cuerpo…

La chica decidio salir sin que Andrew lo notara No quería preocuparlo, además solo saldría a caminar para tomar aire, cuando de pronto se encontró con Taiky, quien no venia acompañado de su esposa, la rabia la invadió y las ganas de reclamarle fueron mas grandes que cualquier cosa

-¿como es posible que aparezcas asi nada mas?-Pregunto justo frente a el y al mismo tiempo le dio una fuerte bofetada que desconserto al castaño

-¿estas loca o que?-pregunto Taiky sorprendido

-tu hiciste que mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno, tu hiciste que asesinara a mi hijo…-dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas

-¿yo?-pregunto con ironia y sarcasmo

-tu me obligaste a hacerlo… tu me orillaste a cometer la bajeza mascruel y despiadada del mundo… por no perderte, por conservar tu amor, por tu carrera, por tu ambición… por ti… te odio… ¡!te odio!

-basta!... si tu abortaste es porque también quisiste, no me culpes a mi solamente…-dijo el tomandola fuertemente de los hombros

-dijiste que no querias niños… que tu ideal de vida seria un matrimonio sin hijos…-lo miro-Tu solución ante mi embarazo fue abortar

-cambie de opinión Lita y es valido hacerlo ¿No?

-por ese maldito aborto ahora no puedo tener hijos…-dijo casi en un susurro

-ese no es mi problema Lita-fue lo único que dijo

-por su puesto que si… por ti es que mi vida es un asco… encontré un hombre maravilloso que me ama y no le puedo dar lo que mas quiere… un hijo… el quiere un hijo… y no puedo dárselo… no puedo… me quede seca, estoy hueca por dentro no sirvo para ser madre…

-mas bien es eso… estas seca y Dios no quiere que tu seas madre…

-maldito bastardo no sabes cuanto te odio…- ella golpeo con sus puños el pecho del joven

-eso no decías cuando te hacia el amor…- ella intento darle una chachetada pero el le detuvo la mano…- no intentes golpearme de nuevo porque no respondo… no tengo ningún respeto hacia ti, no es mi culpa que no puedas tener hijos-sonrió- por suerte Tengo una hermosa Familia Lita

-Tu…¿Tienes un hijo?

-Asi es pero no es algo que te importe- sentencio-aléjate de mi… no te me acerques, Tu eres pasado en mi vida y nada mas- sentencio para luego dejarla ahí hecha un mar de lagrimas…

Con el alma hecha pedazos Lita regreso a casa… Andrew de inmediato al verla llegar noto que algo no estaba bien-Mi vida ¿Dónde estabas? Supuse que habías salido a caminar pero…¿Qué te sucede?

Ella camino hacia Andy buscando los brazos de Andy-¡Abrazame por Favor Andy! Solo abrazame y no me preguntes nada… solo… solo abrazame!

Andrew sin pensarlo lo hizo mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente-Tranquila mi vida-decia acariciando sus cabellos castaños-Todo esta bien-dijo el levantando el mentón de la castaña-Es mejor que descanses, vamos a la habitación

Esos ataques de Llanto y Nervios en la Castaña a veces desesperaban a Andrew por el hecho de que no sabia como ayudarla…Poco a poco la castaña se quedo dormida …

**0-0-0**

Diamante junto a sus dos mujeres se dedico a disfrutar la Noche, aunque Reidecidio darles privacidad yendo a bailar, a la pequeña pista de baile del Bar.

-No hay duda Rei no nació para estar encerrada-dijo azul bebiendo un Martini

-Siempre ha sido asi desde pequeña-sonrió el platinado- ya te hemos contado lo terrible que era

-Cierto…No quisiera que te fueses mañana –dijo casi en un susurro

Pero el la escucho-Yo tampoco quiero irme pero no puedo dejar a Nuestra Luna sola-hizo una pausa- además ya en poco tiempo estaremos aquí, terminaremos las negociaciones y Volveremos a Paris-Miro a su mujer- O Acaso ¿Ya no deseas estar aquí?

Ella Lo miro con determinación y seguridad-No me hagas caso es solo que No estoy acostumbrada a este ambiente y mucho menos a separarme de nuestra Hija-lo miro con ternura- se cuanto significa esto para ti y te apoyare, por que Te amo y nada es mas grande que el amor que te tengo-dijo besándolo

-Mi vida no quiero forzarte a nada y si…

La chica poso su dedo índice sobre los labios de su esposo-Nada Ante-sonrió- La vida es un poco ironica ¿verdad?

-Algunas veces Amor-dijo el tomando su mano entre las suyas-Nos pone en situaciones en las que no deseamos estar

-Creo que nos estamos poniendo bien Dramaticos ¿No?-dijo azul dándole una de sonrisa tan sincera-Por cierto Ante ¿te agradaron nuestros socios?

-Claro, me parecen muy atinados en cuestión de negocios

-Lo son-dijo ella- ambos son un gran equipo en definitiva-bebio de golpe lo que quedaba de el Martini- pero a nosotros nadie nos gana

Rei Volvia a la mesa para tomar algo-Hermanito deberías de sacar a bailar a mi cuñada, por que después de mañana vivirá encerrada de nuevo-dijo la morena

-Tienes Razon Hermanita, además el lugar esta increíble-dijo el inspeccionando a detalle el lugar

-¿oye ese no es el tipo al que Darien golpeo la otra noche?-Pregunto Rei

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto azul intentando identificarlo

-aquel mira… anda todo de Negro

-Si, es Zafiro-respondio Azul

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Rei

-lo conocí el otro día parece ser muy atento

-¿en serio?-Pregunto Rei Perpleja

¿Quieres que te lo presente?-sugirio Azul

-hay no como crees…- respondió sin darse cuenta que el joven había llegado hasta donde ellos se encontraban

-hola que tal ¿Cómo están?-Saludo el chico dirigiendo su vista a todos

-muy bien ¿y tú?-intervino Azul-Ante Mi Amor Recuerdas a Zafiro ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, Gusto en verte-dijo el mirándolo

-Zafiro deja te presento a mi cuñada la señorita Rei Hino-presento azul

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Hino-dijo el con educación

-Llamame Rei

-¿Quieres bailar Rei?

-¡Por Supuesto!-contesto dirigiéndose a la pista con el

La noche transcurrió en calma los cuatro bailaron, tomaron y se divirtieron sanamente hasta que ya entrada la madrugada se despidieron pues a temprana hora Diamante regresaba a Paris.

**0-0-0**

Al llegar al apartamento Rei se fue directamente a su habitación mientras que Azul y Diamante permanecieron en la sala-Ante sucede algo

-Es solo que...No se Zafiro no se me hace una buena persona, si lo fuera supongo que Darién no lo hubiese golpeado

-Correcto ya en el camino Rei te conto como estuvo todo Amor-lo miro- pero son cosas que a nosotros no nos importan-dijo abrazandolo

-Tienes Razon Mi vida-dijo estrechándola en sus brazos para dirigirse a la recamara en donde darían rienda suelta a ese amor que los unia.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la habitación Azul y Ante ya estaban despiertos y listos para irse al aeropuerto salieron sin hacer ningún ruido esperando no despertar a Rei sin embargo ella los esperaba en la sala con una rica taza de café…

-pensé que nunca saldrían

-Rei… no queríamos despertarte…

-no le perdonaría a Diamante si se va sin que yo lo lleve al aeropuerto…

-entonces vámonos hermanita…- dijo el platinado abrazando a su hermosa hermana y mientras que Azul los seguía.

Rei manejo a gran velocidad hacia el aeropuerto mientras que los esposos platicaban casi en susurro. Al llegar Diamante se registro y los hicieron pasar a la sala VIP donde esperaría para abordar el avión.

-ya es hora…- dijo el platinado quien tomaba de la mano a su esposa

-temía que dijeras eso-dijo intentando disimular

-no te pongas triste amor, ya llegara el momento de estar nuevamente juntos sin separarnos, además recuerda que tenemos que trabajar arduamente para que cuando Luna se independice nosotros nos dediquemos exclusivamente a viajar por el mundo…-sonrio

- es cierto… pero me da tristeza verte marchar

-al igual yo cuando ustedes dejaron Paris

-bésame…-

-no tienes que pedírmelo deseo tus labios como un lobo hambriento

-Ante!

-hay ustedes dos no tienen remedio solo me desaparezco un poco y ya están abrazados…-decia la morena quien llegaba a la sala de espera VIP del aeropuerto

-hermanita yo también te voy a extrañar mucho…- dijo irónico

-huy si como no…-contesto ella

-_pasajeros del vuelo 207 con destino a la ciudad de Paris favor de abordar por la sala 3…passagers du vol 207 à destination de la mairie de Paris pourrépondreauxtrois… passengers of Flight 207 boundfor Paris city hall toaddressthe 3_

-ya es hora de irme…- le dijo a su esposa besándola cálidamente

-dale muchos besos a mi Luna y dile que la amo con todo mi ser…

-Por su puesto que si… no te preocupes

-Ante te Amo… no olvides pero tampoco lo dudes…-le dijo la pelinegra

-y yo a ti mi Princesa… te amo eres mi todo… cuídate mucho…- la abrazo fuertemente para luego besarla intensamente. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y ella solto un par de lagrimas que deseaba contener mientras que el con su suave mano las retiraba con delicadeza…- volveré pronto… lo prometo…

-Rei… -llamo asu hermana para despedirse de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo…- cuida de ella… no la dejes sola…- la joven asintió el mensaje que su hermano le había dado

-cuídate mucho y consiente a mi sobrina por favor y dile que cuando venga aca le voy a comprar un kimono

-hay Rei tu no cambias…

-ya me conoces Azul

-bueno damas me tengo que ir… -tomo su maleta de mano y camino hasta el ascensor donde espero a que abriera para luego perderse dentro de él…

**0-0-0**

**2 DiasDespues…**

Para suerte y comodidad de Rei y Azul ya estaban instaladas en sus oficinas cada quien, realmente ambas necesitaban su espacio; No es que les disgustara la compañía de los chicos pero estaban acostumbradas a trabajar de esa manera. En definitiva Darién y Haruka resintieron de alguna manera no tenerlas cerca…

Azul estaba inmersa en su lap cuando Rei entro a su oficina-¿Quieres un cafe azul? No desayunaste en casa ¿te sientes bien?

La chica sonrió –Rei…Hola –dijo dejando su laptop de lado-Un café seria una buena idea-sonrió-Hoy no me siento yo… es algo extraño…

-Comprendo-dijo sirviéndole una taza de café- Por cierto ¿Te gusta tu oficina?

-Si esta bien-dijo azul- espero que tu estes a gusto con la tuya Rei, de no ser asi solo dilo-dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su café

De pronto los gritos de Darién hicieron que amabas mujeres se asombraran-¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¡Largate!-gritaba el

-¿Qué le sucede a Darién?-pregunto Rei

Ambas mujeres salieron hacia el pasillo-¿Qué sucede Darién?-pregunto Rei viendo frente a ellas a Zafiro-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rei

-Simplemente quería pasar a saludarlas, pero si no soy bienvenido comprendo-dijo zafiro

Rei Miro a Azul buscando aprobación, y la encontró-Si gustas puedes visitarnos en casa-dijo Rei-¿Verdad Azul?

-Oh… Claro, para no incomodar a nadie aquí, creo que es lo mejor-sugirio azul

Darién estaba Perpelejo ante la actitud de ambas mujeres por lo que opto por retirarse sin decir media palabra, Azul lo vio y lo siguió a su oficina.-Darién ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto ella a pocos pasos de la puerta

-Pasa-dijo el con seriedad

-Lamento que la Presencia de Zafiro te moleste, entiendo como te sientes-hizo una pausa- por lo mismo hablare con el para decirle que no venga mas por aca, para que estes tranquilo

-Puede visitarte si gusta…. Es solo que cada vez que lo veo me da rabia-busco la mirada de azul-¿Eres su amiga?

-No-le dijo con seguridad- amigo es una palabra muy amplia y no se la otorgo a cualquiera-dijo con franqueza

Darién sonrió- Eres tan franca

-Asi es a veces suelo decir las cosas sin adornar y de antemano me disculpo por ello-dijo con sinceridad-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Haruka?

-Esta en casa de Andrew, quiso pasar a visitar a Lita

-¿Le sucede algo?

-esta mal de los nervios de nuevo y quiso pasar a verla, yo iremas tarde

-Si no hay inconveniente me gustaría acompañarte

-Por supuesto, te parece bien que vayamos al salir de aquí

-Perfecto, por cierto Taiky vendrá mas tarde

-De a cuerdo

**0-0-0**

Horas mas tarde Haruka llegaba a la empresa Encontrando a un Darién un poco molesto-¿Qué tal esta Lita Haruka?

-Bueno ya sabes como se pone cuando le dan esos ataques de nervios-dijo con pesar- pero ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Zafiro estuvo aquí-dijo evidentemente molesto- Parece que las Marquette simpatizan con el, o al menos eso parece, lo invitaron a casa, claro que solo Rei lo atenderá supongo, ya que Azul quiere ir a ver a Lita

-Creo que eso le hara bien-dijo Haruka- ¿sabes? Es una pena que ya estén en sus oficinas ¿No?

-Ni que lo digas amigo-dijo el pelinegro

**0-0-0**

Taiky llegaba a la empresa encontrándose a Darién-Buenas tardes Sr Chiba-saludo- ¿Se encuentra la señora Marquette?

-Claro, ven yo te llevo a su oficina-dijo el caminando con el hombre castaño

Azul estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina con un cigarrillo en mano cuando tocaron a su puerta-Adelante

-Lamento interrumpir Azul pero Taiky desea verte-el pelinegro noto que sostenía un cigarro

Ella con naturalidad se condujo a su escritorio depositando el cigarrilo en el cenicero-dile que pase, porfavor

El castaño entro a la oficina-Buenas tardes señora Marquette

-Sientate Taiky-indico ambos hablaron de estrategias para promover a ambas empresas, si bien ellas eran expertas un poco de ayuda no vendría mal, la rubia miro su reloj- Es tarde Ya, tengo un poco de prisa ¿Es todo Ya?

-Si Señora, ¿Tiene algún problema?

-Dime Azul-pidio- Problema no, lo que sucede es que debo visitar a alguien

De pronto el pelinegro toco a la puerta- adelante-dijo ella

-Azul no quiero interrumpir pero justo ahora pienso ir a ver a Lita ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro-dijo tomando su bolso, mientras que el castaño se había tensado al escuchar ese nombre.

Los 3 salieron de la oficina encontrándose con Rei-Azul ¿ Adonde vas?

-Tengo algo que hacer te cuento en la casa ¿si?

-Esta bien azul pero y ¿Zafiro?

-Atiendelo tu y dile que me disculpe por no estar-sonrió-dile que le debo un café-dijo con naturalidad, se despidió de Rei

**0-0-0**

Darién conducía el auto en compañía de Azul-¿Qué le paso a Lita?-pregunto con cierta reserva

-Esta mal de los nervios, y suele recaer de la nada en crisis-hizo una pausa-Aunque no siempre fue asi

-¿ A No?

-No, pareciera ser que se agravo con la partida de Serena

¿Eran muy unidas?

-Si, Serena era el alma de todo, Todo lo que hizo incluida su partida nos afecto a Todos

-¿La culpas de todo?

-Sinceramente No lo se, a veces creo que nunca llegue a conocerla realmente-hizo una pausa- Zafiro me dijo que se habían ido juntos

-¿Le crees?

El se encogió de hombros-No se, supongo que a estas alturas no importa ya

-Bien dicho Darién a estas alturas ya no importa-sonrió

Llegaron a casa de Lita y Andy, siendo este ultimo quien las recibiera-Gracias por venir

-Espero no incomodar Andrew-dijo azul

-Andrew amigo no te desanimes-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro acompañame Azul, espero que tu visita le haga bien-sonrió Andy llevándola hacia la habitación de Lita- cualquier cosa estare en la sala con Darién…

**0-0-0**

Azul toco la puerta de la habitación-¿Se puede?

-Si-dijo la castaña desde el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana

-Hola Lita, espero que no te moleste mi Visita, supe que te sentías un poco mal y me tome el atrevimiento de venir a verte con Darién

-Gracias por Venir Azul, siéntate

La chica se acomodo frente a la castaña, era mas que evidente la Tristeza de Lita, su rostro hablaba por ella. Azul poso su mano sobre la de Lita en señal de apoyo-¿sabes? No se que este pasando contigo, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites; por ahí dicen que las penas compartidas pesan menos-sonrió con dulzura

Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos esmeralda de Lita-Si tu supieras Azul-susurro

-sea lo que sea Puedes contarme, te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi… cuéntame… te ayudare… hare todo lo que este en mis manos para apoyarte y hacer que salgas de esa oscuridad en la que te encuentras… de verdad confía en mi…

-Porfavor no le digas nada a Andy-pidio- aun no se como decirle…ni siquiera se como decírtelo a ti sin sentirme juzgada…

-simplemente dilo… suéltalo sin pensarlo… desde el corazón… respira profundamente…

-Yo aborte hace años… era una adolescente en aquel entonces… el padre del bebe No quiso hacerse cargo, su solución a todo fue abortar…-las lagrimas salieron de nuevo- yo lo amaba… lo amaba demasiado y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que el estuviera a mi lado y entonces yo acepte, aunque no muy convencida, pero al final de cuentas eso no importa pues Aborte… asesine a un bebe inocente… asesine a mi hijo por el amor de un hombre que después de eso me abandono… y ahora… ahora No puedo darle un hijo a Andy… eso es lo que mas me duele… y la verdad es que no seque hacer, no se como decírselo a Andy… no se ni lo que yo misma siento…

Azul no sabia que decirle, sintió Pena por ella y solo atino a abrazarla un instante, en ese Instante la castaña se sintió tan bien…-No soy quien para juzgarte Lita, pero pienso que deberías de hablar con Andy… puede ser difícil…

-No se como decírselo, a veces pienso que este es un castigo de Dios por lo que le hice a ese bebe… y además por otras cosas en las que… –dijo Lita

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por haber sido cobarde cuando Serena mas me necesitaba-dijo sin pensar-Si yo no hubiera sido cobarde quizás Serena no se hubiera ido….

Azul por un instante no supo que decir-Bueno…No te atormentes Lita, hay cosas que no se pueden remediar…Y descuida no le dire nada a andy-sonrió- pero tu si… le contaras todo y entre los dos tomaran la mejor solución, se que puede ser difícil pero una vez que hayas comenzado a hablar todo resultara mas fácil… creeme solo dilo y te quitaras un peso de encima…

De pronto tocaron a su puerta-Lita ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntaba Mina

-Si, pasa-respondio

-Hola Azul-saludo- Lita ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien Mina, lamento tanto preocuparte

El celular de Azul timbro, la chica lo saco de su bolsa-Hola Rei ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Tardaras Mucho?

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Zafiro esta ahí?-pregunto azul, Mina al escuchar ese nombre se tenso, azul aunque estaba al teléfono noto la reacción de la rubia

-No, llamo para disculparse por que no podrá venir

-Perfecto en un rato mas estoy en casa-dijo terminando la llamada, y miro a ambas chicas-Perdon por la interrupción

El tiempo a las 3 chicas se les paso volando, cuando Azul cayo en cuenta era muy tarde-Lamento despedirme pero es tarde Ya, Lita cuando te sientas mejor ven a visitarme-sonrió-Mina fue un placer saludarte-dijo saliendo de ahí…

**0-0-0**

En la sala estaba Andy y Darién este ultimo se ofreció a llevarla a casa-De verdad no es necesario Darién, quiero caminar un poco, luego tomare un taxi-miro a Andy- Lita esta ya mas tranquila

-Azul de verdad permíteme que te lleve a casa-insistio Darién

-Te repito que no es necesario-sonrió- te veo después, adiós Andrew-dijo saliendo de ahí

**0-0-0**

Azul comenzó a caminar observando a detalle todo a su alrededor…de pronto su celular timbro de nuevo, una sonrisa se formo en ella cuando vio que era Ante, contesto de inmediato-¡Ante mi vida!

-Hola mi cielo ¿Cómo estas?

-Ahora que escucho tu voz Feliz-sonreia-¿Cómo esta Luna?

-Justo por eso te llamo, nuestra Hija quiere hablar contigo

-Ponla al teléfono

Diamante puso en altavoz el teléfono-¡Mami! Te extraño Mucho-dijo la pequeña

-Luna, mi querida Luna yo también te extraño muchísimo-decia emocionada

-¿Cómo esta mi Tia Rei? ¿Cómo estas tu Mami?

-Ambas estamos bien mi vida, estamos trabajando mucho ¿sabes? Tu habitación ha quedado preciosa se que te gustara

-Lo se Mami…Aunque no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en Tokio Mami

-Bueno será poco tiempo lo prometo, solo en lo que papa y yo cerramos un negocio ¿Te has portado bien?

-Por supuesto Mami, además he cuidado mucho a mi papa-sonrió la niña- el te extraña mucho

-Yo también los extraño mi vida

-Mami te quiero muchísimo, me saludas a tiaRei, te paso a papa

-Te Amo Mi luna-dijo azul

Ella y ante hablaron unos minutos mas, un sentimiento de tristeza y añoranza se deposito en su pecho pero se reconforto al pensar que Ante y Luna pronto estarían en Tokio…

**0-0-0**

Un par de semanas después Lita ya estaba mejor, por suerte no había visto a Taiky en lo absoluto…Darién se veía estable en su relación con Mina… Haruka sentía algo mas por Rei, pero no sabia como manejar la situación. Lita y Azul habían salido un par de veces a tomar un café….la mejoría de la chica había sido evidente pero aun seguía sin platicar con su esposo del tema, te aterrorizaba la idea de decírselo y la reacción que el rubio tomaría.

-vamos Lita, tienes que decírselo…

-aun no estoy lista…

-esta bien no te presionare pero… es lo mejor para ustedes dos

-Azul… muchas gracias… se lo diré… esta noche

-me alegra escucharlo, de todas maneras estare al pendiente por si me necesitas…

-si… ahora me voy… quiero estar en casa antes de que Andy llegue… el café estuvo delicioso

-si, que lo estuvo… estaremos en contacto…

Ambas chicas se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar donde se encontraban. Lita abordo su auto mientras que Azul decidio caminar un poco… marco su móvil

-Hola ¿Rei?... ¿Dónde estas?

-voy al karaoque con Haruka…-contesto la morena al otro lado de la línea- ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-no, solo te avisaba que llegare un poco tarde ire a caminar un rato y luego me voy a casa…

-ah esta bien!... no te preocupes, diviértete…

-tu también!...- le dijo para luego colgar la llamada…

-Hola!- le dijo al encontrarse con Azul- no esperaba verte por aquí

-ni yo a ti…-contesto ella

-¿vas de prisa?...

-no, en realidad solo camino…

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-claro… por que no…

-¿hacia donde ibas?

-al centro comercial… es mas ¿vamos de compras?

-claro…

Ya en el centro comercial recorrieron varias tiendas donde compraron ropa, zapatos y demás artículos; era una tarde fantástica en donde se compartían mutuamente.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto por otro lado Darien caminaba rápidamente para llegar hasta su encuentro, cuando una joven rubia llamo su atención, a lo lejos la vio parada frente a un joven de tez clara y ella se veía felizmente a su lado…

-¿Serena?...- dijo en un murmuro mientras que ella desaparecía entre la multitud a lado de aquel joven… la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista completamente; fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta y corrió hacia donde la había visto pero no la encontró es como si la faz de la tierra se la hubiese tragado… estaba nervioso y no lo disimulaba…

-¿Darien?... ¿estas bien amor?...- pregunto Mina quien llego a su lado

-no, en realidad no… vi a… no, no puede ser…

-¿ a quien viste?

-a Serena…

-¿Qué?...- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre-¡Eso no es posible Darién!

-La vi era ella Mina-decia asombrado y desconcertado- La vi

-A lo mejor te confundiste Darién

Darién buscaba de un lado a otro a la chica pero ya no la encontró….

**0-0-0**

**Hola chicas Milly y Yo les traemos un nuevo cap esperamos que les guste mucho, lamento la tardanza pero ahh fijence que me robaron mi bolso con todos mis documentos y ha sido una lata volverlos a sacar, pero ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo y Milly y yo esperamos que el cap sea de su agrado.**


	14. Conjuncion de Sentimientos

La casa se encontraba totalmente a oscuras Andrew introdujo su llave para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo ésta se abrió, en ese momento sintió miedo… se apresuró a caminar sigilosamente por el corredor hasta llegar al stand donde guardaba su arma, la tomo y siguió el camino hasta llegar a la habitación, respiro profundamente pues encontró a su esposa en la cama…

-Lita… ¿estás bien?...- pregunto mientras se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, por un momento sintió que la había perdido- me asuste cuando vi que la puerta estaba abierta y la casa en total oscuridad…

-Andrew…- dijo ella con tono de voz baja

-si Amor dime que te sucede… ¿quieres que vallamos al médico?

-quiero que te sientes… y escuches lo que tengo que decirte…- comenzó ella con voz temblorosa…

-¿Qué pasa me estas asustando?

-no quiero que me interrumpas… solo escúchame y luego podras hablar…

-no entiendo…

-por favor Andrew… promete que no me vas a interrumpir… prometelo…

-esta bien, lo prometo

-Andrew…- comenzó algo titubeante…- lo que voy a decirte me ha costado mucho trabajo poderlo expresar, durante mucho tiempo he callado y guardado este secreto y no sabes como me duele…- se detuvo un momento al ver el rostro de su esposo el cual se encontraba atento a cada palabra que ella decía…- cuando tenia 13 años conoci a un joven del cual me enamore perdidamente de él, pensábamos en terminar el instituto y estudiar una carrera para luego casarnos…- el rostro del rubio cambio completamente pues los celos comenzaron a invadir su pensamiento y sus emociones…pero la castaña prosiguió sin detenerse- … a él le disgustaban los niños, decía que el matrimonio ideal era uno sin hijos y yo… yo lo acepte, lo amaba como a nadie antes había amado… un año antes había pasado el accidente donde murieron mis padres, me había quedado sola, desamparada de cariño… de amor… de un hogar… cunado lo conoci me hizo creer en un mundo lleno de ilusiones y nada de realidad…-los ojos de la castaña se habían cristalizado eran demaciadas emociones juntas…- me entregue a él con todo mi ser y mi alma pura y libre de un sentimiento negativo… no lo dude… el… el me decía que me amaba… y así seguimos hasta que terminamos el instituto… pero fue ahí cuando…- se detuvo tenia miedo, tenia vergüenza de seguir su relato, y su esposo tal cual lo había prometido no había dicho ni una sola palabra se estaba esperando a escuchar ese final que tal vez no le gustaría nada en lo absoluto…- habíamos logrado lo que cada uno queríamos… el bachillerato que nos abriría las puertas a la universidad; fui a buscarlo porque nuestra relación no andaba bien… nunca estuvo bien, pero yo me negué a creerlo, lo defendia a capa y espada hasta ese día… cuando le dije que estaba… que yo… que…- el nudo en su garganta le impedia articular palabra alguna…y sus lagrimas empezaban a nublar su vista…- yo había quedado embarazada y… - el rubio se levanto de donde estaba, nopodia contenerse mas

-¿Qué?...- fue una gran sorpresa escuchar lo que había dicho su esposa

-por favor no me interrumpas… por favor…

-esta bien…- dijo y nuevamente tomo asiento…

-cuando supe que estaba embarazada me dio mucho miedo… miedo de lo que esperaba de mi vida, miedo de la reacción de él, miedo de la sociedad… de todo tenia miedo… así que fui a buscarlo a su escuela, las cosas no andaban bien desde hacia mucho tiempo y pensé que un bebé seria la solución a nuestros problemas… cuando le dije lo del embarazo me bofeteo… - Andrew estaba que hervia de enojo pero se controlaba ante tal situación…- dijo que ese era mi problema y que yo le daba asco… y me pidió que… que… abortara…

-¿Qué?... ¿y lo hiciste?... ¿Qué paso con ese bebé?...

-yo pensé que… que si hacia lo que él quería regresaría conmigo y no dejaría… pero no fue así… - Andrew se levanto de su lugar y caminaba de un lado para otro mientras que Lita cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente, le dolia todo aquello que había pasado muchos años atrás…- me dio el dinero necesario…- continuo ella…- y reservo la clínica… a los dos días después de la noticia mi hijo ya no existía… lo había asesinado… sin embargo no fue todo tan sencillo… el aborto me produjo una serie de infecciones y estuve internada en varias ocaciones… casi al borde de la muerte… cuando me recupere fui a buscarlo… pero ya no estaba… se había marchado a EUA… jamás volvi a saber de él… jamas… y ahora yo… yo no puedo darte un hijo… no puedo… perdóname… perdóname…- se acerco a él pero Andrew tomo su chaqueta y camino rumbo a la salida de la habitación…- Andrew!

-lo siento Lita pero esto es algo que no te puedo perdonar… ni siquiera logro asimilar todo lo que me has dicho… necesito… necesito caminar y respirar porque aquí me estoy ahogando… me asfixia tu sola presencia…-dijo con cierta dureza ante todo lo que acababa de escuchar

-no. Andrew… no me digas eso… por favor… por favor…-Lita estaba en el suelo sin fuerzas y llorando desconsoladamente

-lo… lamento… te desconozco… me has decepcionado… jamas pensé eso de ti… jamas…- diciendo esto el rubio salio de la habitación para luego abandonar la casa.

Lita por su parte siguió llorando por un largo rato, su cuerpo necesitaba desahogarse y liberarse de ese dolor que la carcomia desde hacia ya muchos años atrás, por fin había tenido la fuerza necesaria para confesárselo a Andrew.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Azul regresaba a su departamento

-Gracias por acompañarme…- le dijo

-es un placer…

-¿quieres una taza de café?-ofrecio Azul

-claro ¿porque no?…

-entonces pasa Zafiro a mi humilde casa

-¿humilde?-pregunto con cierta ironia

-Ella Rio-… no te burles

-pero si vives como princesa-dijo el viendo a detalle la decoración de la casa

-lo soy-dijo con seguridad-Soy una Princesa

- de eso ni duda cabe-respondio

-déjame llevar las bolsas a la habitación – el pelinegro asintió mientras se acomodaba en la fina sala de piel, minutos después Azul salio de la habitación y se dirigio a la cocina para preparar el café…- tu casa es hermosa- comento el pelinegro

-si lo es, pero no tiene el calor de hogar… hace falta mi esposo y mi hija

-Azul eres impresionante… mantienes un hogar unido, la familia y un negocio… wow… me gustaría encontrar una mujer así…-solto Zafiro

-¿jamás te has enamorado?...- pregunto ante el comentario del joven mientras llegaba a la sala con una charola con tazas de café…

-si… me enamore de una mujer que solo me utilizo…

-por tu expresión veo que aun la sigues amando-dijo ella mirandolo

-quizás… es un tema del cual no me gusta hablar, no me es muy grato

-oh! Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte

-no te preocupes aunque sabes, tu eres una de esas personas en las que puedes confiar…

-¿de verdad lo parezco?-pregunto la pelinegra- Enserio te parezco confiable

-si, hace años conocí a una chica de la cual me enamore perdidamente… pero ella jamás me amo, solo me utilizaba a su conveniencia-cayo unos segundos-… llegue a hacer cosas estúpidas por ella… y al final me mando al demonio… es irónico¿no?… yo siendo el patán que todos creen a mi me hicieron lo mismo…-sonrio

-¿Por qué?...-Pregunto Azul

-¿Cómo?-contesto zafiro al no comprender

-¿Por qué todos piensan que eres un patán?... ¿Por qué te odian de esa manera?-Pregunto con toda naturalidad dándole un sorbo a su cafe

-por Serena…-Solto

-La ex prometida de Darién-agrego azul

-así es… hubo problemas en aquel entonces en los cuales nos vimos involucrados los dos y pues obvio salimos perdiendo… la boda de Darien se suspendió y Serena y yo desaparecimos hasta ahora que he vuelto a Tokio…

-vaya a, si que es algo complicado… -comento

-si lo es… pero bueno el pasado esta enterrado ¿no?

-cuando ya esta olvidado si…-comento

-cierto…- Azul me tengo que retirar el café estuvo delicioso…

-gracias por acompañarme… es muy raro que un hombre acompañe a una mujer de compras…

- a una mujer como tu no se le puede negar nada-sonrió-la pase muy bien… nos vemos luego…-se despidieron y Azul cerro la puerta para después recoger las tazas e ir a su habitación a descansar pues Rei seguramente llegaría muy tarde.

**0-0-0**

Un par de horas mas tarde en el centro de la ciudad Darien y Mina se encontraban platicando en un conocido restaurant… era extraño que ni Lita ni Andrew estuvieran atendiendo ese día, pero lo dejaron pasar por un momento…

-Amor… necesito decirte algo…-dijo con cierta timidez la rubia

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-te amo… de verdad te amo mucho y no… no quiero perderte…- le dijo tomando sus manos…- si Serena regreso yo…

-Mina… aunque Serena haya regresado tu eres mi novia… no va a cambiar nada en lo absoluto… es verdad que siento muchas dudas sobre lo que paso hace años y creo que tu también… así que por favor… no temas… te amo…

-Darien… tengo miedo de lo que ella pueda decir…

-No tiene porque decir algo… ella se marcho, no ha dado ninguna señal de vida durante estos años así que no tiene ningún derecho… ninguno…-Recalco

-quisiera poder hablar con Zafiro- dijo rápidamente y el moreno retiro sus manos de entre las de ella…- necesito aclarar algo con él… necesito… necesito respuestas…- el moreno desvió la mirada llena de coraje hacia la ventana del restaurant perdiéndose en ella…- Darien… no es que lo siga queriendo lo que pasa es que hay demasiadas incongruencias… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-no te quiero cerca de él…-dijo Darien con seriedad

-se que es difícil, pero…

-no tolero a Zafiro… no quiero verte cerca de él-dijo tajante-… si quieres hablar con él no cuentes con mi apoyo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que si insistes con lo de Zafiro lo mejor será terminar

-Darien…-susurro Mina

-lo lamento pero no puedo ni siquiera imaginarte cerca de él… te amo Mina… este amor que siento aquí dentro ha nacido desde el fondo de mi corazón, el cual estaba destrozado… no quiero salir lastimado otra vez… te quiero… de verdad te quiero… y perderte seria… seria fatal para mi…-dijo el

-no vas a perderme… yo también te amo… no se como fue que me enamore de ti… y este amor que crece dentro de mi se ha hecho mas y mas grande cada vez… tengo miedo al igual que tu pero la diferencia entre tu miedo y el mio radica en yo necesito saber la verdad… mi conciencia me lo pide… mas bien me lo exige… quiero que todo salga la luz de una buena vez…

-tienes razón… perdóname… -le dijo él a ella mientras se acercaba para besarla tiernamente…

-Darien, tu celular esta timbrando…

-es verdad…- dijo tomando su aparato…- ¿hola?... ¿Andrew?... ¿Qué tienes Amigo?... ¿Dónde estas?... calma… escúchame voy para alla pero no te muevas de ahí…- le dijo y termino la llamada… -Mina lo siento Andrew necesita de mi…

-no te preocupes… ve con el… ¿te veo en el departamento?

-si, yo te llamo… o mejor dicho nos vemos en el departamento…

-de acuerdo…- se despidieron de beso y el pago la cuenta mientras ella se dirigio al tocador para luego salir del restaurant…

**0-0-0**

Azul se disponía a retirarse a descansar cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó… le causo extrañes pero se acerco a la puerta y por el visor vio de quien se trataba, de inmediato abrió la puerta…

-¿Lita?... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿estas bien?...- la castaña no pronuncio palabra alguna simplemente se solto a llorar abrazada a la pelinegra… Azul por su parte se limito a abrazarla fuertemente.

Minutos mas tarde Lita comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco y Azul la llevo hasta la habitación de visitas… ya estando ahí adentro fue a la cocina y preparo y te de flores para que se tranquilizara un poco mas…

-toma Lita… te ayudara un poco…

-gracias…-

-¿quieres hablar?

-se lo dije todo…

-Lita… comprendo como has de sentirte…

-me duele la reacción de él, pero también la entiendo… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… pero aun así me duele… - comenzó a llorar…- sabia perfectamente que el dia que yo le contara la verdad el se enojaría mucho conmigo…

-¿te corrió?...- pregunto pues la castaña había llegado con una pequeña maleta

-no… yo me Sali de casa… no es justo que yo este ahí mientras que él… Azul… me siento tan mal por lo que hice, pero también siento que me he liberado de una gran mentira y que esa mentira me liberara de otras…

-¿Cómo de otras? No entiendo-dijo azul

-una mentira siempre lleva a otra mentira… y cuando ya no puedes mas con ella es cuando explotas… y eso me paso a mi… ya no pude mas…

-trata de descansar… duerme y mañana ya veremos como proceder… ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien… solo… solo no le digas a Nadie que yo estoy aquí por favor… no estoy para dar tantas explicaciones…

-como tu quieras… Buenas Noches!

**0-0-0**

**CASA DE ANDREW**

El rubio después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas decidio regresar a casa tomar su ropa y marcharse lejos por un tiempo… seria lo mejor para poder asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en su matrimonio desde hacia ya muchos años, pero cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con la sorpresa de que su esposa se había marchado y lo único que había dejado era una carta, la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leerla…

_Mi querido Andrew:_

_Ni un millón de palabras van a lograr que tu puedas entender el dolor por el que yo pase y por el que tu estas pasando en este momento. Sin embargo el tiempo es el mejor para los dos, se de antemano que no es fácil y nunca lo será… espero que me entiendas en esta decisión que he tomado ¿sabes? Lo que mas odio, lo que mas me duele es que… que tuve que hacerlo asi… salir de casa cuando tu no estuvieras porque me daba pánico el saber que tu estuvieras y entonces yo no podría ni siquiera despedirme de ti…_

_Las cosas que hice ya pasaron y no puedo cambiarlo, desearía tener el poder de hacerlo pero para mi resulta imposible… lo único posible es este amor que siento hacia ti y que no va a cambiar por nada del mundo… yo no se si tu me ames con la misma intensidad que hace años, lo que si se es que has dado tu vida por mi y yo no supe corresponderte… Mi Andrew eres libre de escoger nuestro camino, te he dejado solo para que pienses muy bien las cosas y mientras dura este periodo de tiempo yo estare lejos de ti para no presionarte; te aseguro que aceptare con gusto lo que tu decidas…_

_Te amo con todo mi corazón… perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad pero es que me daba vergüenza, pena… dolor… se que te falle y lo lamento mucho… aun asi te amo… te amo como no tienes una idea…_

_Con todo el dolor de mi ser te digo Adios… un adiós que puede ser para siempre… o llegue a convertirse en un hasta luego…_

_Lita…_

Después de haber leído una y otra vez la carta comenzó a beber vodka uno tras otro… hasta que llego Darien… los ojos del rubio estaban completamente rojos y él ardia en coraje… llanto… dolor y desesperación…

-Andy ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Darién desconcertado ante el estado de su amigo

-Darien… mi vida es un asco… mi matrimonio se ha terminado…

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto incrédulo

-me case con una mujer a la que no conozco en lo absoluto… me engaño… me mintió…- el joven rubio lloraba desconsolado y ebrio…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso amigo?

-Lita aborto…

-¿Qué?- Darién estaba confundido y asombrado ante semejante cosa

-hace años aborto a un bebé… asesino a un ser inocente…

-¿Cómo?...- estaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar…-Andrew no seque decirte…-Realmente la situación era dificil

-y se fue… a parte de todo se fue…- le dijo mostrándole la carta, la tomo en sus manos y la leyó, un nudo se alojo en su garganta… tomo aire y se acerco de nuevo a su amigo… lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos…

-Yo no soy el mas indicado para aconsejarte en este momento pero quizás sea lo mejor amigo… dense un tiempo considerable para que piensen las cosas y después puedan platicar tranquilamente…-sugirio

-no… no… no la voy a perdonar…-decia Andrew-¿Cómo me hizo esto? ¡Debio confiar en Mi!

Darién por un segundo recordó que hace años el se había encontrado en una situación asi, aunque las circunstancias con Serena habían sido distintas-Andrew No digas cosas de las cuales puedes arrepentirte después, tu mismo me lo digiste hace años… yo no escuche a Serena, ni ella ni yo nos dimos esa oportunidad… no hagas lo mismo que yo, no cometas el mismo error… platica con ella quizás sus razones fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer lo que hizo… -hizo una pausa- Lo ideal será que te calmes, que descanses y cuando te sientas listo hables con ella…

-Me lo dices tu…-dijo el rubio

Darién comprendió a lo que se refería- Las circunstancias son distintas

-Pero es el mismo dolor Darién-hizo una pausa-¿Cómo me oculto algo asi? ¡Yo lo hubiera entendido! ¡Yo confiaba en ella!

-Andy por favor piensa que quizás para ella un tema asi no es fácil de hablar… quizás la perdida de ese bebé es la consecuencia del estado emocional de Lita

-¿Dónde quedo la confianza?

-esta aquí…- dijo señalando el pecho del rubio…- solo… solo encuéntrala nuevamente, abre tu mente y tu corazón…

-no puedo…

-Ve a descansar Andy mañana veras las cosas de una manera mas tranquila, te ayudo a llegar a tu habitación

Una vez que Andrew se quedo dormido Darién se fue, sabia cuanto amaba a Lita y estaba seguro que podrían intentar arreglar las cosas, aunque aun estaba mas que sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

**0-0-0**

A la Mañana siguiente Rei y Azul tomaban el desayuno-¿Asi que se quedara aquí?

-Unos días mientras se arregla la situación con su esposo, ¿Sabes? No me gustaría dejarla sola, supongo que puedo faltar a la oficina

-Claro que puedes, aunque a todos les extrañara

-Por favor no menciones que ella esta aquí Rei, no quiere que lo sepan

-Como gustes entonces me voy a la oficina-dijo tomando las llaves de el auto

-Hasta Luego-dijo azul

**0-0-0**

-Darién ya esta listo el desayuno-dijo Mina

-Gracias Amor-el bebió un poco de café-Espero que Andy este mejor

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Creo que es Prudente que Lita sea la que les diga-comio algunos trozos de Fruta- Te veo después mi vida-dijo Darién dándole un beso fugaz y saliendo de el departamento

**0-0-0**

Rei ya hacia minutos que había llegado a la oficina, se acomodo en su escritorio para comenzar a revisar los pendientes que tenia… Haruka toco a su puerta-Buenos días Rei

-Haruka ¡Buenos Dias!-contesto con amabilidad

-Pase a saludar a Azul pero no esta en su oficina

-Lo siento Haruka hoy no vendrá, si tienes algún pendiente con ella Puedes llamarla o esperar a que venga-sonrió-Y despreocúpate no le pasa nada, solo que hoy quiso quedarse en casa

-Gracias por la información Rei, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dime

-Eres muy amable Haruka

El chico salió de la oficina a la oficina de Darién, pero el tampoco había llegado aun

**0-0-0**

Andrew estaba tomandose un café, que Darien había preparado, en definitiva no tenia un buen semblante-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Aun no logro comprender Darién…

-Hay cosas que son muy difíciles, creo que debes buscarla, ambos se aman y se que no será fácil superar esto

-Es que parece que no conozco a Lita ¡Por Dios! Pudo decirlo antes Darién…

-quizas si, quizás no… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste tu en declararle tu amor?... ¿no fue acaso el temor a que te rechazara?

-eso no tiene nada que ver…- se defendió

-claro que si… se llama Miedo…- Andrew se quedo callado mirando fijamente la taza de café…

Ambos chicos siguieron platicando, Andy lo necesitaba… pero ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo aparentemente…

**0-0-0**

Diamante estaba en su habitación, que vacia se sentía la casa sin su Esposa, en definitiva Azul era su Todo. Un recuerdo Vino a su mente

**Flash Back**

_Hacia días venia observando a la amiga de Rei, parecía ser una chica agradable-Diamante-llamo su hermana-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué no te acercas a saludarla?_

_-No quiero interrumpir su tarea Hermanita-sonrió-parece estar tan concentrada que no ha notado mi presencia_

_-Creo que deberías hacerte Notar-sonrió la pelinegra-Creo que es la chica adecuada para ti_

_El platinado sonrió-¿Lo crees?_

_-Por supuesto a comparación de otras chicas ella me agrada mucho, armare una salida para los 3 y asi la conoces mas ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Auque te diga que no, se que lo haras_

_-Exacto-dijo la pelinegra_

**Fin Flash Back**

El platinado sonrió, en definitiva conquistar a esa chica no le fue nada fácil pero poco a poco se la fue ganando hasta que se convirtió en la señora Marquette.

**0-0-0**

Azul se dirigió a la habitación de Huéspedes con una charola con el desayuno, Lita estaba sentada en la cama-Buenos días Lita-saludo

-Buenos días Azul

-Te traje algo para que desayunes-sonrió- no quiero que te enfermes

-Muchas gracias eres muy amable

-No tienes nada que agradecer-puso la charola sobre la cama-¿Descansaste?

-Muy poco la verdad

-Has pensado ¿Qué haras?

-Realmente no se que hacer-hizo una pausa-supongo que no me escuchara si lo busco ahora

La pelinegra medito unos segundos antes de hablar-Creo que debes esperar un par de días, si lo buscas ahora puede que se digan cosas que les dolerán y creeme a veces las palabras duelen mas, que cualquier cosa-sonrió- pero debes avisarle que estas bien

-Si, creo que eso hare, ¿Iras a trabajar?

-No, hoy decidi quedarme aquí, además no deseo dejarte sola

-Siento mucho interferir en tus cosas

-No digas eso, te dejo desayunar cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla

**0-0-0**

Darién iba llegando a la compañía después de dejar a Andrew un poco mas tranquilo, tenia mucho que hacer en la oficina, asi que se fue directo a ella. Media hora después Haruka entraba a la oficina de el pelinegro-¿Dónde estabas?

-Andy tuvo un problema con Lita

-¿Tan grave es?

-Imaginate ella se fue de la casa y Andy estaba Borracho-Darién le conto a haruka la situación que estaban atravesando sus amigos

-Como lo siento por ambos, espero que se solucionen las cosas-dijo Haruka-¿Dónde esta Lita?

-No lo sabemos, supongo que estará con Amy o con Michiru

Al escuchar el ultimo Nombre el pelinegro hizo una mueca de desagrado-¿Sabes? Michiru me dejo una cantidad exagerada de llamadas en mi celular

-Debe extrañarte, digo ya sabes que pensamos que entre ustedes…

-No Darién a Michiru la veo como mi amiga, por cierto Azul no vino hoy

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto Darién extrañado

-No que yo sepa

-¿Sabes? Cambiándote de tema; Mina quiere hablar con zafiro

-¿Enserio?... como ¿para que?

-Si, dice que necesita hacerlo para aclarar muchas cosas, sobre el pasado

Haruka guardo silencio por un instante- Y tu Darién ¿No quieres aclarar las cosas?

Darién apretó los puños-No veo que haya que aclarar, después de todo Yo estoy con Mina…Y supongo que serena esta con alguien mas

-Tienes Razon a lo mejor cabeza de Bombom es Feliz-sonrió Haruka-solo que me gustaría volver a verla para tener la certeza

Darién no dijo mas en definitiva sabia que había cosas que aun no estaban claras…

**0-0-0**

Horas mas Tarde…

Lita estaba en la sala con Azul, sentía tanta confianza con ella-¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en Tokio?

-No lo creo Lita, entre mas Pronto terminemos los negocios nos iremos de nuevo; además creo que Mi hija no se adaptara tan fácil a el lugar

-Se ve que la quieres mucho

-Mi Luna es lo mejor de mi vida-sonrió- Junto a mi esposo claro

-Da la impresión de que te ha ido muy bien en la vida Azul

Ella sonrió bebiendo un poco de su café-¿Enserio? Lamento contradecirte Lita; Para llegar hasta aquí tuve que pasar muchas cosas-hizo una pausa- pero no me arrepiento de nada

-¿Sabes? Hay cosas que a mi me gustaría cambiar de mi vida

-Bueno no podemos cambiar nada, eso es un hecho y no queda mas que aprender a Vivir con todo lo que nos pasa, Lita creo que deberías llamarle a Andrew y dile que estas aquí para que no se preocupe

-¿Crees que le preocupe?

-Por supuesto que si-sonrió dándole el teléfono-Llamalo yo me voy a mi habitación

La castaña marco al celular de Andy y este contesto-Diga

Ella dudo en contestar-Andy…soy yo…-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento Lita?

-Andy se que no hay nada que me justifique haber ocultado algo asi…

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo el tajante

-Si, perdona solo llamaba para decirte que estoy bien; quizás podamos hablar en otro momento…

-Tal vez, pero ahora no… discúlpame pero… Hasta Luego Lita-dijo Andy terminando la llamada.

La castaña comprendía su actitud pero aun asi le dolia la situación… comenzó a llorar sentía su corazón hecho pedazos… una mentira asi le costo su matrimonio y la oportunidad de ser madre…

**0-0-0**

Azul Estaba en su habitación cuando un recuerdo Vino a su mente

**Flash Back**

_-Prometo que voy a hacerte la mujer mas feliz de el mundo-sonrió el abrazandola_

_-Se que sere muy Feliz contigo, eres lo mas lindo que tengo en mi vida_

_-Gracias a ti por que me dejas amarte_

**Fin Flash Back**

Azul sonrió con dulzura en definitiva tener a un hombre como Diamante a su lado era una bendición, tenia una familia como siempre la imagino desde niña…Y aunque de niña a la fecha muchas cosas habían cambiado, hoy por hoy no se quejaba de nada.

**0-0-0**

Michiru llego a la compañía a Buscar a Haruka quien en ese momento se encontraba en su oficina con Rei, la peliazul entro sin anunciarse ala oficina dejando asombrado a Haruka.

-Hola Haruka-saludo-Hola Rei

-Hola, que gusto verte-saludo la morena

-Me tienes muy abandonada Haruka, asi que decidi venir a verte-sonrió-Espero no molestar

-Que gusto verte Michiru-dijo el

-Ya te extrañaba, desde la reunión no te he visto mas-dijo ella caminando hacia ellos- Pero supongo que con la llegada de Zafiro todo mundo se desubico

Haruka se limito a sonreír, Rei reacciono-Bueno yo me retiro los dejo platicar -sonrió-Fue un gusto verte Michiru, Nos vemos haruka-dijo saliendo de ahí

-Haruka vengo a hacerte una invitación, que tal si salimos a cenar este fin de semana-dijo acercándose a el-Anda no me digas que no, hace mucho que no salimos

-Esta bien Michiru, iremos a cenar el fin de semana, yo te llamo para terminar de confirmar ¿Te parece?

-¡Si! Eres un amor Haruka-dijo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

**0-0-0**

**Horas mas Tarde…**

Mina estaba con Amy-La verdad es que no se que le pasa a Lita, Darién no me dijo mucho-decia Mina

-No te preocupes Mina a lo mejor ya se resolvió lo que sea que haya pasado-sonrió- Andy y Lita son muy unidos-Amy noto que Mina estaba preocupada-Mina ¿te pasa algo?

-Amy… Yo le dije a Darién que quería hablar con zafiro

-¿Qué? ¡Esa es una tontería Mina! Tu no tienes nada que hablar con Zafiro

-Necesito aclarar muchas cosas ¿Me entiendes?

-Sinceramente no te entiendo Mina ¿Para que remover el pasado? Darién no se molesto en investigar, además ya pasaron años -hizo una pausa- No veo la necesidad de mover las cosas-Miro a su amiga- Deja las cosas tal cual

-Quizás tengas razón Amy…Pero…

-Ningún pero Mina, a estas alturas no-dijo Amy- mejor disfruta a Darién

Mina sonrió en respuesta… -tienes razón… y cambiando el tema que paso con tu invitación a Alemania ¿la aceptaras?

-aun lo sigo pensando…- contesto y siguieron la platica

**0-0-0**

Llego el fin de semana… Lita estaba mas o menos Tranquila la compañía de Azul y de Rei le hacia muy bien, Andy aun no iba al Crown no estaba de ánimos aun.

Esta Noche Haruka y Michiru saldrían a cenar, pero no lo harían en el Crown…

Se fueron a otro lindo restaurante situado en los alrededores de la bahía, Michiru lucia fantástica, se acomodaron en una de las mesas Vip…-Gracias por aceptar la invitación Haruka

-No tienes nada que agradecer Michi-sonrió

Ordenaron algo de cenar y se la pasaron conversando de muchas cosas, nadie podía negar que las conversaciones con Michiru se tornan Interesantes.

-Supe por Mina que Andy y Lita están separados ¿Qué tan cierto es?

-Solo puedo decirte que tienen problemas como cualquier matrimonio, pero esperamos que los solucionen

-Parece que todo se esta complicando ¿verdad?, lo digo por la aparición de zafiro también

De pronto la mirada de ambos se poso en las 3 mujeres que llegaban al Restaurante, Rei, Lita y Azul, habían decidido salir de casa para que Lita se distrajera y por razones Obvias no fueron al Crown

-Vaya las Marquette en compañía de Lita-dijo Michiru quien había notado que Haruka Miraba embelesado a la pelinegra…

Las 3 mujeres se acomodaron en una mesa al lado de ellos, Rei cuando noto a la pareja se noto incomoda y es que parecían estarla pasando bien.

-Rei venimos a pasarla bien-dijo azul

-Lo se-sonrió- creo que deberíamos de ordenar-¿Qué te parece Lita?

-Claro-asintió la castaña

La Noche avanzo entre miradas entre Rei y Haruka…La peli azul estaba Molesta pero intento disimularlo.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Mina conducía su auto hasta el departamento de Darien quien había salido a por cuestiones de trabajo junto a Taiki asi que la rubia pensó en darle una sorpresa esa noche cuando el moreno llegara. Ya estando en el estacionamiento bajo algunas cosas y se dirigió al departamento. Al llegar al piso saco de su bolsillo la llave… al salir de su ascensor dejo caer sus bolsas

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Mina… es un gusto verte…

-te hice una pregunta…- dijo fríamente

-vine a buscar a Darien pero no está…

-deberías de irte a el no le agradara verte…

-y… ¿a ti si?...

-no te confundas…-le dijo seriamente… mientras recogía sus cosas del piso- todo ha pasado… nada es igual ya…

-se que tienes una relación con él…-

-a dos cuadras hay un café… te veo ahí en cinco minutos…- el chico dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar…-Mina abrió la puerta del departamento e introdujo las cosas para luego salir y cerrar la puerta… bajo por las escaleras y dejo su auto ahí en el estacionamiento; camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la cafetería…

-¿Por qué volviste?...- pregunto la rubia situándose a un lado del pelinegro

-Siéntate Mina seria una descortesía que no lo hicieras…- la chica se sentó frente a el…- este país es mi hogar… yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera…

-formule mal la pregunta… lo que en realidad quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?...

-¿Por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste?

-¿te importa?

-si… por supuesto que me importa…

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto con sarcasmo

-¿no lo recuerdas?...- pregunto ella seriamente

-¿recordar que?

-no lo recuerdas…- murmuro

-no…ah! Ya se a qué te refieres… cuando me diste aquel… ¿Qué era?... un ¿oso?...- la rubia asintió y en sus ojos habían un par de lágrimas que se anidaban enfurecidas por salir…- Mi querida mina si quieres… -le dijo insinuándole con la mirada, la rubia le soltó una bofetada dejándole le mejilla enrojecida…

-quizas en el pasado llegue a quererte tanto, que hice cosas estúpidas como declararte mi amor y hacerme ilusiones de que algún dia me mirarías con otros ojos… pero… ahora… en esta etapa de vida he aprendido que el verdadero amor es correspondido, se lleva en el alma y en la piel… lo siento Zafiro pero eso termino hace tiempo, lo único que deseaba saber era porque habias hecho todo eso… ¿Por qué destruiste nuestras vidas?... ¿nuestra amistad?...

-por amor… esa es la respuesta todo lo que hice lo hice por amor…

-¿amabas a Serena?...-Cuestiono Mina ¿por eso le causaste tanto daño a Darien?

-Mina, primor… no quiero discutir esos temas contigo… me das flojera… además tu noviecito va a llegar y no te va a encontrar en casa…-La rubia se levanto de su lugar enérgicamente

-no vales la pena… Serena jamás se hubiera fijado en ti…

-entonces porque se acostó conmigo…-dijo con seguridad

-eso es algo que no lo se pero…-trato de buscar palabras

-no hay peros primor…- Mina se quedo callada y prefirió irse de aquel lugar…

Durante su trayecto un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras que ella las Arrebataba de sus mejillas con brusquedad…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Hola…- dijo la rubia_

_-Hola Mina… ¿que haces aquí?…_

_-vine a buscarte…_

_-¿a mi?_

_-si…_

_- ¿y como para que?_

_-queria darte esto…- le dijo sacando un oso de peluche afelpado _

_-¿un oso?_

_-me gustas… desde hace tiempo que me gustas y quería decírtelo… pero… no me atrevía…- el moreno tomo entre sus manos el peluche lo miro con desdén…_

_-¿alguna vez te di la mas mínima posibilidad de que tu me gustaras?...- la rubia negó con la cabeza… - entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_-es que yo pensé que…_

_-no pienses… tu no eres mi tipo…- le contestó fríamente mientras arrojaba aquel muñeco al bote de la basura que se encontraba a un costado de ellos… la rubia se quedó atónita ante el hecho que hizo Zafiro y comenzó a llorar, sacando ese dolor en su pecho que se alojó por aquel muchacho de cabellos negros_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Siguió su camino al departamento y al llegar se encontró con Darien ahí, estaba algo preocupado y cuando lo vio ella corrió hacia sus brazos

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-solo… solo abrázame

-me estas preocupando…-decia el pelinegro

-Zafiro… hable con él

-¿lo fuiste a buscar?

-no… el estaba aquí afuera de tu departamento… fui con él a la cafetería de la esquina y me di cuenta de que sigue siendo el mismo patán de siempre… y además… él… él amaba a Serena… la amaba…

-eso no justifica lo que hicieron-dijo el pelinegro

-¿sigues creyendo que ambos te traicionaron?-Pregunto Mina

-¿tu no?...le pregunto el dudoso

-siempre lo he dudado… crei que tal vez Zafiro y Serena fueron victimas de las circunstancias pero… me equivoque…- el pelinegro quedo desconcertado

-Mina…-intento decir algo pero prefirió callar

-Darien… solo se una cosa… y créeme lo tengo bien claro… Te Amo… Me enamore de ti sin saberlo y muero de miedo que este amor que siento aquí en mi pecho no sea correspondido en el futuro… siento una enorme alegría cada vez que estoy a tu lado; mi respiración se agita, mi corazón salta de gozo pero a la vez de miedo… mucho miedo de que tal vez algún dí a Serena regrese y todo cambie… fui una de las amigas de ella y sufrí cuando se fue al igual que tu… se también que la amaste como a nadie en este mundo, ella era tu vida como tu eras la de ella… tengo miedo de perder este sueño en el que estoy viviendo… siento que me enamore del chico equivocado… como siempre… me siento fuera de lugar… y…- el rostro de la rubia se había ensombrecido por las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas…- lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que te amo… te amo demasiado que no quiero perderte, quiero que seas solo mio… pero… ya no se si es verdad o mentira… si es fantasía o realidad… ya no lo se…- se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y soltó ese llanto reprimido, esa sensación de ahogo que su pecho tenia…

-Mina…- el pelinegro se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente y a la vez con mucha ternura… después levanto sutilmente el rostro de la rubia para mirarla directamente a los ojos…- no llores mas… se que es difícil para los dos esta relación… vamos comenzando… y créeme que yo estoy…- se detuvo…- yo…bueno… para mi es difícil expresar lo que siento… después de lo que paso con Serena me cerre a la posibilidad de amar nuevamente… pero contigo todo es diferente me has hecho ver la vida de una forma distinta, no quiero decir que la anterior no fuera buena pero… es distinta… y te amo…

-¿Me quieres?...- pregunto ella con cierto temor

-… no te quiero… te amo…- finalizo la oración besándola suavemente… y con sus manos presionó la cintura de la rubia hacia su cadera sintiendo ella la reacción de su pene irguiéndose al contacto y el placer… luego con sus manos fue deslizado suavemente los tirantes de aquel vestido azul dejando al descubierto sus blanco hombros, siguió bajando hasta dejar al descubierto sus senos bien formados y con los pezones erectos al contacto de piel a piel…

Ella por su parte comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camiza del moreno para luego arrojarla al suelo, los besos y caricias comenzaron a subir de intensidad hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente desnudos, Mina por su parte acariciaba y besaba cada parte del cuerpo del moreno , mientras que ella estaba totalmente empapada y él su erección estaba al limite.

Sutilmente Darien cargo en sus brazos a la rubia y la deposito en la cama; comenzó a mirarla con delicadeza y acariciar sutilmente su cabello…- Te Amo…- susurro en el oído de la chica haciéndola estremecer ante lo que escucho y la sensación… después comenzó a hacerle un camino de besos húmedos que fue dejando desde su oído hacia el cuello y de ahí a los senos, mientras que besaba uno con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro llevando a la chica a arquear su espalda, después de pasar un tiempo ahí con los pechos de la rubia bajo a su abdomen besándolo y bajando sutilmente hasta que llego a la entrepierna de la rubia besando sus pliegues y saboreando los fluidos que de ella provenían… estimulo el clítoris de la chica llevando a un orgasmo lleno de placer y amor…

Después de haber llegado al climax Mina se incorporo un poco haciendo que Darien se acercara a ella, el moreno lo hizo; al hacerlo se giraron haciendo que el moreno quedara recostado sobre la cama y mina monto sobre el, introdujo el pene erecto a su vagina para comenzar a realizar suaves embestidas, aumentando el ritmo a cada segundo y esta vez el moreno disfrutaba de las sensaciones que esa posición le satisfacía además de que tenia a su disposision los senos de la rubia que a cada movimiento alcanzaba a succionarlos… entre gemidos, embestidas… y placer ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, dejándose tirados y abrazados uno al otro… su piel sudorosa y su respiración agitada comenzaba a tornarse normal con el paso de los minutos… después se quedaron dormidos abrazados respirando el rico aroma del amor…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una joven marcaba su móvil pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado… a su mente Vino algo que lita le había dicho…

**FLASH BACK**

_-no te entiendo lita... ¿a que te refieres?  
-yo le hice mucho daño a Serena... cuando paso lo que paso yo debí hablar y permanecí callada por miedo  
-¿entonces ella no...?  
-pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento pero se de antemano que el no poder ser madre es mi castigo  
-no digas eso, ya veras que mas pronto de lo que piensas toda esta pesadilla pasara y tendrás entre tus brazos a un bebe...  
-ojala eso fuera verdad, pero he perdido la esperanza... Andrew no quiere saber de mi... y yo... yo no soy nada sin el…¿Sabes? A veces quisiera que serena estuviera aquí; Yo necesito Hablar con ella, decirle la verdad_

_-Dime y tu crees que es justo que digas la verdad ahora, cuando ya pasaron años –hizo una pausa-¿Es justo que hables ahora?-azul la miro_

_-¡Se que no! Y quizás remueva muchas cosas Azul…Pero lo menos que puedo hacer es limpiar su nombre, Si tan solo supiera donde esta…se que si ella vuelve Mina Perdería a Darién…_

_-¿Por qué dices eso Lita?_

_-Por que se que Darién aun la ama, ¡Yo lo se!_

_-A lo mejor Serena ya no lo ama-dijo ella- Y no me mires asi Lita…Es solo que a veces se aprende a Olvidar…_

_-Lo dices como si…_

_-No mal entiendas nada Lita… es solo que no creo que serena siga aferrada a Darién_

_-Tu ¿Piensas que quizás ya no lo quiera?_

_-No se, eso no puedo confirmarlo o negarlo, simplemente te doy mi punto de vista-la miro-La vida sigue Lita, Si no mira a tu alrededor, todos siguieron con su vida, haciendo suposiciones de lo que paso, pero nadie la busco….Y ella tampoco dio señal alguna-hizo una pausa meditando-Creo que si Serena regresara seria para limpiar su nombre y nada mas-puntualizo_

_-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que donde quiera que este nos recuerda con Rencor-dijo Lita_

_La pelinegra se encogió de hombros-Creo que a veces los seres humanos cambiamos y llegamos a experimentar nuevos sentimientos, que antes creíamos incapaces de sentir…Quizas un dia puedas preguntárselo a ella directamente ¿No crees?_

_-Quiero guardar la esperanza de que si-dijo la castaña_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Azul dejo su celular en la mesita de Noche y se dispuso a dormir…

**0-0-0**

**Hola! Lectoras de Mi corazón Mi querida Milly y yo les traemos un Nuevo Cap que esperamos sinceramente sea de su agrado…Lamentamos la tardanza pero pues aquí estamos, de verdad estamos muy agradecidas por cada Rw que dejan. Nos vemos en el Proximo capitulo…. **


	15. Encuentro Parte I

**Un Pasado que Duele…Eso es lo que deje atrás**

**No quiero Tocarlo, pero hay ciclos que debo cerrar**

**Pero me Pregunto ¿Qué voy a Sacrificar?**

**0-0-0**

Dos Meses habían Pasado el viento frio otoñal ya se sentía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, el olor a humedad se desplazaba por cada rincón de la ciudad. Se acercaba el día y el plazo por cumplirse. Muy pronto habría centenares de visitas, turistas y gente pensando en todos los preparativos que habría que hacer; mientras tanto Andrew Y Lita aun no habían hablado, por su parte Andy no estaba preparado para hacerlo, por lo que se abstuvo, no quería decirle cosas que los Hirieran…O cosas de las que después se podía arrepentir… y Lita no deseaba atosigarlo, ni mucho menos presionarlo pues sabia de antemano que no funcionaria. Cada semana lo llamaba simplemente para saber de él ¿Cómo estaba?... ¿si había comido bien?... ¿si no se ha enfermado?... estaba al pendiente de Andrew, dándole su espacio para que en algún momento ellos pudieran platicar de aquello que los había separado y bien decidir cuál sería el rumbo de sus vidas…

Por su parte Azul y Rei continuaban con su trabajo, iban demasiado adelantadas y los resultados se veían reflejados en las ventas y adquisiciones de la empresa.

-Azul debemos irnos ya- decía la pelinegra

-Ya voy Reí- decía tomando su bolso-¡No puedo creer que nos quedamos dormidas!

-Bueno pensándolo bien, no tenemos por que correr-sonrió-¿Y Lita?

-Aun Duerme-decía azul tomando las llaves de el auto- Creo que estos días ha estado mas tranquila-ambas chicas salieron del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento, esta vez fue azul quien condujo hacia el trabajo

-¿Sabes? Ya se acerca el tiempo de volver a estar los cuatro juntos…- dijo con añoranza… -y Estaba pensando en hacer una pequeña reunión cuando Mi Hermano y Luna vengan ¿Qué te parece?

-Pensamos igual querida Rei -sonrió mientras seguía manejando, su vista se había perdido durante unos segundos…- ¿sabes?... deseo tanto que ya estén aquí conmigo, digo bueno… con nosotras… ha sido tanto tiempo el que nos hemos separado…

-tienes razón pero falta muy poco… los sorprenderemos con la fiesta sorpresa… ya verás…- dijo muy emocionada Rei…

-pues ya llegamos…- menciono Azul al entrar al estacionamiento de la empresa…

**0-0-0**

-Haruka ¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Darién preparándose un café en la oficina

-Eh…Claro, es solo que últimamente No dejo de pensar en Serena

La cara de Darién se torno seria-¿A que se debe?

-A que la extraño Darién, No sabes como quisiera que regresara

-Siento desilusionarte Haruka pero no creo que regrese-dijo dándole un sorbo a su café…

-a veces pienso lo mismo pero no pierdo la esperanza de que un día la encontraré…

-¿la estás buscando?...- pregunto el moreno

-no pensaba decírtelo pero pienso contratar un detective privado para encontrarla…

-¿Por qué razón no me lo dirías?

-porque te conozco y sé que tu reacción no es buena, siempre que hablo de ella evades la conversación o te enojas…

-tienes razón…- contesto con una sonrisa…- pero evitare eso…

-por cierto ¿Cómo vas con Mina?...- pregunto el Rubio

-ni te lo imaginas…- sonrió

-¿a qué te refieres?

-estamos intentando…-Las risas de Rei y Azul los sacaron del tema de conversación- Llegaron las Marquette Hora de trabajar…

-hola buenos días… -saludaron las chicas

-buenos días…- respondieron el saludo, mientras ellas seguían su camino y ellos continuaban con el suyo

**0-0-0**

Horas más Tarde Haruka entraba a la Oficina de Azul-Hola, espero no interrumpir

-Claro que no Haruka pasa-sonrió- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Solo que Cheques estos documentos-dijo dándole una carpeta

-Con gusto, toma asiento-sonrió tomándole la carpeta, les dio una leida y los firmo-Bien ya esta-dijo pero el rubio parecía no haberla escuchado a lo que ella lo llamó- ¿Haruka?

-eh! Perdóname Azul es que estaba pensando en…-se detuvo por un momento pero al final lo soltó-…Cabeza de Bombón

-¿Serena?-pregunto ella extrañada y él se sorprendió de igual manera…-Rei me comento que así la llamabas

-Si, Mi cabeza de Bombón era única y la extraño tanto…

-pues Al parecer eres el único que la extraña-sonrió

-Puede ser-dijo el- pero… discúlpame por agobiarte con mis cosas

-No te disculpes siempre que lo desees aquí estaré para escucharte-sonrió devolviéndole la carpeta

-Gracias-dijo el rubio saliendo de ahí

**0-0-0**

En el centro de la ciudad de uno de los más lujosos e imperiosos Hospitales de la ciudad Amy salía de su consultorio había sido una mañana muy ocupada, pero quería pasar a saludar a Lita, así que canceló todas sus citas de esa tarde para ir a verla al departamento de las Marquette; pues la castaña después de un tiempo decidió infórmale a aun esposo en donde estaba y de ahí todo el grupo sabia dónde encontrarle…

-Srita. Rosemary… hasta mañana…- se despidió de su secretaria

-hasta mañana Dra. Mizuno… que descanse…-dijo la pelirroja

-igualmente…- contesto casi a medio pasillo. Llegó al estacionamiento y subió a su auto convertible color azul ultramar, encendió la música clásica de Mozart y condujo hasta el departamento donde se encontraría con la Castaña…

-Hola Lita-saludo la peli azul cuando ella abrió la puerta

-Hola…Amy pasa-sonrió

La peli azul observo cada detalle de aquella sala- valla si que tienen buen gusto… murmuro…- ¿Cómo estas Lita?- cambió el tema dirigiéndose a la castaña…- ¿Has hablado con Andy?

-sí, bueno no…aún no he hablado con él del tema, quiero que las cosas se enfríen un poco más… pero si lo he llamado cada semana… lo extraño….

-Te entenderá Lita no te preocupes-sonrió

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-porque ustedes son el uno para el otro… no pueden pasar toda una vida separados…

-es verdad, en algún momento tendremos que definir nuestra situación ya sea para bien o para mal…- comento la castaña en un tono triste…- perdón Amy te ofrezco un poco de café y pastel de fresas…

-por supuesto que sí, sabes muy bien que me encanta como preparas ese pastel de fresas…

-en realidad yo no lo prepare, lo hizo Azul…

-ah!... bueno, de todas maneras lo probare…- contesto la peli azul…mientras que Lita iba a la cocina a traer el café y el pastel la chica en la sala recorría con la mirada aquel departamento donde aquellas mujeres vivían…

-aquí esta…- dijo la castaña sacando a Amy de su letargo…

-gracias…- respondió ella…

-de nada… y… ¿hoy no tienes más trabajo en la tarde?- pregunto Lita…

-no he decidido pasar la tarde contigo hay tantas cosas de que hablar… te he tenido olvidada…- tanto Amy como Lita sonrieron.

Y así pasaron la tarde platicando, recordando y el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.

Ambas amigas se quedaron charlando de muchas cosas…

**0-0-0**

Ya en la tarde- Noche y Las Marquette salieron de la oficina se disponían a ir a casa pero en el pasillo se llamaron a una de ellas…-Azul-…llamo Darién

-Hola Darién- saludo alegremente

-No te quitare mucho tiempo solo deseaba saludarte-sonrió- y preguntarte… Diamante viene pronto ¿verdad?

-Si…oh! Por cierto… ¿sabes? Estamos pensando en hacerle una pequeña reunión

-Es una buena idea si puedo ayudar en algo solo dilo

-Muchas gracias Darién, por cierto Taiky estará por acá en un par de días más… entregara el informe final de China, Corea y Taiwan… ha hecho un trabajo eficiente lástima que se tenga que ir a Estados Unidos…

-sí, es verdad… pero bueno que se le puede hacer… ¿no?- Azul sonrió en señal de aceptación…

-bueno ahora si me permites Rei yo nos vamos…

-claro… que descansen…-le dijo

-gracias…- respondió ella mientras caminaban hacia el final del pasillo Haruka salió y se topó con ellas, pues desde aquella cena con Michiru eran pocas las palabras que había cruzado con Rei…-Azul, Rei, hace tiempo que no platicamos y casi ni nos vemos… –dijo el rubio

Ambas mujeres lo vieron pero azul contesto-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Si no es mucho pedir me encantaría que me aceptaras un Café Rei-dijo dirigiéndose a la mencionada a la vez que sonreía…

-Yo…Bueno… lo que sucede es que…-decía nerviosa la pelinegra

-Claro que acepta Haruka, pero debes llevarla a casa por que me llevare el auto-sonrió

-Como tu digas-dijo el

-Azul pero…

-No admito un pero-sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla- te veo en casa mas tarde-dijo saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

Ahí estaba ella admirando todo y nada a la vez, tenia tantas cosas en mente, su corazón le decía una cosa, pero su mente otra, y si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo era a no dejarse dominar por el Corazón….Le costó mucho pero aprendió. De pronto un recuerdo vino a su memoria… era perfecto… y no dudaría ni un solo instante… quizás el momento era el mas indicado…

**0-0-0**

Haruka y Rei llegaron a un café cerca del Parque, pidieron dos Capuchinos y un postre para acompañar. El silencio reinaba entre ambos… Hasta que Haruka lo rompió-Pronto llegara tu hermano ¿verdad?

-Así es Pronto estará aquí-sonrió- La verdad es la Primera vez que nos separamos de esta manera-hizo una pausa- siempre hacemos negocios en Paris, Francia, Londres…Pero Diamante quería expandirse mas y Azul lo apoyo mucho

-Se nota que es una gran mujer-dijo Haruka- Todos son muy unidos y eso es bueno

-Claro ninguno da un paso sin antes al menos consultar, claro a nivel Profesional-dijo la morena degustando un trozo de postre

-¿Te has sentido cómoda aquí?

-Por supuesto pero extraño mi casa-dijo ella con naturalidad- para serte sincera No se si Luna se adapte a este cambio de el Todo-lo miro- Lo bueno es que solo será por unos meses y después partiremos

-Lo se toda tu vida esta allá-sonrió- Hasta un amor supongo

La pelinegra sonrió-Ahí si te equivocas Haruka no tengo ningún amor que me espere a mi llegada

-No puedo creerlo

-Pues créelo, sinceramente no me ha ido muy bien en ese terreno; Aspiro a tener un matrimonio tan estable como el de Mi hermano y Ante

-Supongo que el matrimonio de ellos no es de el todo perfecto

-Claro que no, como todo han tenido peleas, desacuerdos pero han sabido solucionarlos –sonrió- pero supongo que no estamos aquí para hablar de ellos ¿No?

-Tienes razón-dijo Haruka- quiero hablar sobre nosotros

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto nerviosa

-Asi es Rei… ¿sabes? me gustas mucho…-soltó

-Ok Ok espera-dijo interrumpiéndolo- Y Donde dejas a Michiru porque hasta donde los vi en el restaurante estaban pasándola muy bien-dijo ella recalcando las últimas palabras

-Michiru es solo mi amiga-dijo el-No voy a negar que la paso muy bien con ella pero nada mas

-Haruka. Yo… No sé qué decirte, ambos sabemos que mi estancia aquí en Tokio es temporal, No puedo decirte Voy a quedarme por que no me veo viviendo aquí; Tampoco quiero lastimarte…

-No me digas nada ahora Rei ¿Te parece? Solo dejemos que el tiempo acomode las cosas

-Eso me parece Perfecto-sonrió la morena

**0-0-0**

Antes de llegar a casa Azul paso al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas necesarias para la casa… después llegó y ésta parecía estar sola…

-¿Lita?...-llamó sin obtener respuesta…camino hasta la habitación de la castaña - ¿Lita?...- toco a la puerta…- ¿estás aquí?...- abrió y no había nadie…- ¿Dónde estará?...- se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina moría de hambre y ese aroma la llevaba hasta aquel delicioso rincón del hogar; la cena estaba lista, todo en perfecto orden y limpio. En eso se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse…

-Azul… pensé que llegarías más tarde…- dijo la castaña

-terminamos antes…-contesto…- oye lita esto huele delicioso…-se detuvo un instante…-Lita de verdad no es necesario que te encargues de las cosas de la casa-decía Azul apenada al ver la casa reluciente

-Lo hago con gusto Azul, me gusta sentirme útil-sonrió- además de alguna manera debo agradecer que me dejes quedarme aquí

-Pero si te recibi con gusto-sonrió azul – además me vas a mal acostumbrar cuando te vayas-sonrió con dulzura-Por que se que tu y Andrew solucionaran sus problemas

-¿Lo crees?-pregunto ilusionada

-Claro que si Lita ahora que te parece si comemos algo-sonrió sirviendo los platos-Rei vendrá más tarde se fue a tomar un café con Haruka

-¿Con Haruka?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si ¿Hay algún Problema con ello?

-No, Ninguno… solo me sorprendí Rei por lo regular no sale con él…-sonrió sentándose a la mesa

-¿cenamos?...- pregunto la morena a lo que la castaña asintió

**0-0-0**

En la Noche Azul estaba en su habitación Lucia un camisón corto en satín rosa de Tirantes al hombro y cruzados en la espalda, daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, habían muchas cosas que la estaban poniendo muy inquieta, de pronto entro Rei- Azul…-la llamó pero ésta no se percató de que su cuñada le llamaba y mucho menos de que se encontraba en su habitación…- ¿Te Sucede algo?...- preguntó con voz fuerte

-Eh… Rei me asustaste!...¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Hace poco y quería contarte, pero tu ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo que hay algo que quiero contarte-sonrió con cierta melancolía- es algo importante,

-¿de qué se trata?... me estas preocupando

- Mañana mismo le diré a Ante-sonrió- Ahora escúchame….

-no me digas que la visita de mi hermano trajo sus consecuencias…- dijo emocionada…- Estas embarazada!- lo soltó mientras que el rostro de Azul se ponía de mil colores

-Rei!- dijo apenada

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Azul estaba en la oficina junto con Rei y Diamante a la línea en altavoz-Azul Mi vida ¿Estas segura?-preguntaba el platinado

-Si Diamante -decía decidida- Tu estarás pronto aquí y todo será mas fácil; Solo te pido que confíes en mi

-Amor confío en ti y lo sabes, si deseas cuentas conmigo y con Rei, esta última solo escuchaba la conversación-Has lo que estimes conveniente mi amor… ¿Me permites hablar con Rei a Solas?

-Claro Diamante, te Amo

-Yo también te amo mi vida

Azul dejo a Rei con Diamante mientras ella iba a su oficina… al entrar Taiky la estaba esperando-Azul buenos días

-Taiky buenos días ¿Cómo estas? ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

-No apenas entre-dice- estos son los reportes que tengo Azul

-Bien permíteme un segundo y los checamos juntos-sonrió

**0-0-0**

-Ya pronto llegare Rei, mientras tanto ayuda a Azul en lo que pueda necesitar ¿Queda Claro?

-Por supuesto Diamante, te lo prometo… ¿Estas bien?

-Si Claro que si Hermanita, ahora te dejo por que tengo cosas que hacer, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar

-Por supuesto-la pelinegra termino la llamada y salió al pasillo ahí se encontró con Darién y Mina al parecer venían entrando, se les veía muy bien juntos

-Buenos Dias Rei

-Buenos días Darién-respondio

-Hola Rei buenos días

-Buenos días Mina-dijo siguiendo su camino

-Parece que no le caigo bien-comento Mina

-Rei es asi Amor, lo que sucede es que no te conoce Muy bien

-si tal vez tengas razón…-contestó ella siguiendo hasta la oficina del moreno

Rei no había podido hablar con Azul, pues toda la mañana Azul se la había pasado en la oficina con Taiky…

Al terminar el día Azul paso por la oficina de Rei…- ¿querida nos vamos?

-Claro… solo déjame enviar estos mails…- decia mirando su laptop…- listo vámonos…- dijo cerrando la maquina y tomando su bolso, salieron del edificio mientras en esta ocasión Rei manejaba…

- Azul… ¿estas segura?...- pregunto Rei

-Claro que si lo estoy

-Bueno yo te apoyo cuñadita-dijo la pelinegra

-gracias…

-no tienes nada que agradecer… sabes que te quiero y mucho…eres mas que mi cuñada… eres mi hermana…

-lo se… e igual tu significas lo mismo para mi…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Lita había salido a caminar al parque, sin querer cuando menos lo pensó estaba frente al Crown, sonrió con cierta nostalgia…Cuando iba a darse la vuelta sintió que su corazón Pálpito fuerte: Andrew estaba frente a la puerta, la vio ahí y por un instante el silencio Reino entre ellos.

Se disponía a marcharse, dio media vuelta pues se debatía entre hablar con el o no, respiro hondo y se giro hacia él nuevamente tomo Valor, y dio unos ligeros pasos acercándose a él un poco mas y de nuevo respiro profundamente con el rostro cabizbajo y algo dudosa…- Hola…-dijo con la voz temblorosa…- ¿Podemos hablar?

-no, deseo ni verte…- contesto él fríamente

-¿por favor?...- suplicó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?...- dijo casi en un murmuro…

-cuando mis padres murieron yo no sabia…- comenzó y el rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio…- yo no sabía que era el amor y me… me enamore perdidamente de un chico un poco mayor que yo… solo un par de años… el tenia 15 y yo tenia 13… estábamos en la secundaria y cuando me pidió la prueba de amor yo… yo tenia miedo… pero él me dijo que si no lo hacíamos significaba que no lo amaba y me dejaría por alguien que le diera esa prueba de amor y yo… yo estaba sola en este mundo… y… solo lo conocía a él, no tenia amigas, ni familia, no tenia a nadie… estaba sola… solo lo tenia a él… ese amor platónico… ese amor de estudiante…asi que accedi a tener relaciones con él para no perderlo… no quería quedarme sola, no quería…-hasta este punto la castaña se había mantenido al margen de las lagrimas, pero ya no aguanto mas y un hilo de agua cristalina comenzó a bajar por sus mejillas…- después de ese día él cambio mucho conmigo, ya no me llamaba como antes, ya no salíamos y cada vez que me visitaba era para tener sexo… cuando quede embarazada me rechazo… y me pidió que abortara porque él no estaría conmigo si me ponía gorda, además de la responsabilidad de tener un bebé… asi que tuve que abortar por él… por ese amor que le tenia… por miedo… por soledad… por cobarde… -Su llanto se incremento, el nudo en su garganta era increíblemente grande y sorprendente para poder seguir articulando palabras…- cuando…-prosiguio…- cuando me hicieron el legrado… llore como no tienes idea, me sentía vacia, hueca… después de una semana el sangrado no se detenia… asi que fui de nuevo a la clínica y el Doctor que me había atendido ya no estaba, se había ido del país o eso me dijeron… me dolia mucho… camine durante un rato buscando a mi novio y no se en que momento perdi el conocimiento… desperté varios días después… me informaron que tuve una infección muy fuerte y que mi utero había salido dañado… que quizás jamas volveria a tener hijos…- se detuvo un momento buscando la mirada de su esposo pero no la encontró asi que de nuevo bajo la cabeza y continuo…- como era menor de edad no me cobraron nada pero tuve que asistir a terapia durante mas de dos años obligada por el gobierno, después entre al bachillerato y yo aun seguía con aquella herida en mi… de ese chico ya no supe mas nada… hasta hace poco…

-¿Qué?... ¿lo volviste a ver?- intervino el rubio y ella asintió…-¿Cuándo?

-hace un par de meses… en el restaurant…

-¿lo conozco?...- pregunto él… ella asintió

-¿Quién es?

-¿para que quieres saberlo?...- pregunto extrañada

-no lo se… siento que necesito saberlo…-contestó

-no importa… lo único que importa es que necesitaba contarte todo… ahora lo sabes y si no quieres saber mas de mi… lo entiendo pero dimelo… enfrentame… grítame… pero no me ignores…

-solo dimelo…

-no… lo único que puedo decirte es que trabaja con Darien… es parte de su equipo…

-¿Quién es maldita sea?

-sabes donde encontrarme…- dijo armándose de valor…- perdóname por un error que cometi en mi adolescia, por no habértelo confiado, por vergüenza, por miedo, por lo que haya sido… fue mi error; lo comprendí, lo acepte y me he arrepentido desde entonces…Andy… te amo con todo mi corazón… mi alma y mi ser te pertenecen… si decides darme una oportunidad búscame… porque es la última vez que yo te voy a buscar… no es por orgullo… si no que ya me canse de llorar, me canse de arrepentirme, me canse de mi misma y quiero cambiar…sacar todo lo podrido que hay en mi… limpiarme, liberarme… ser de nuevo la niña… la mujer de antes la que tenia toda una vida por delante… y lo voy a lograr… lo voy a conseguir… porque no voy a callar mas… nunca mas…- finalizo dando media vuelta siguiendo su camino hasta desaparecer de la vista del rubio que había quedado sorprendido por las últimas palabras de la chica.

**0-0-0**

Al salir de la empresa Darien y Haruka iban platicando rumbo al estacionamiento, sus autos por lo general quedaban juntos y al llegar Darien se detuvo por un momento antes de desactivar la alarma de su auto…

-Haruka no se te olvide que esta noche debes ir a cenar al departamento conmigo y Mina

-Si Darién ahí estare te lo prometo…

-mas te vale no faltar

-no lo hare… Mina cocina delicioso…

-si que lo hace… además quiero decirte algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-bueno te lo dire de una vez… Mina acepto vivir conmigo… hace unos días se mudo a mi departamento…

- Me alegra verte enamorado de nuevo, ya te hacia falta

Darién se limito a sonreir- a las 8 No lo olvides y haste el sorprendido cuando Mina lo diga

-esta bien, me sorprenderé…- sonrió

**0-0-0**

Después de que el moreno se marcho Haruka comenzó a conducir a su departamento, quería tomar un baño y arreglarse para la cena con Darien y Mina pero al abrir la puerta vio un sobre en color Rosa sobre el suelo, le parecio extraño pero aun asi lo recogió; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer quien era el remitente… Era de Serena, cerro de inmediato la puerta… su corazón latio a mil por hora; fue hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y se sento sobre la cama, miro el sobre una y ota vez hasta que se decidio y lo Abrió, en el venia una dirección escrita una hora determinada. La nota decía _"Te espero en el lugar indicado a la hora señalada, por favor no le digas a nadie, confió en ti Haruka"_…_Serena…-_y dentro había un colgante, uno el cual Haruka le había dado a ella cuando cumplio la mayoría de edad…

**Flash Back**

_-cabeza de bonbom… tengo una sorpresa para ti…_

_-¿para mi?... ¿Qué es?...- pregunto curiosa_

_-cierra los ojos…- le dijo y ella acató la orden… - ahora abrelos…- le dijo cuando ya había sacado una cajita aterciopelada color rosa_

_-¿Qué es?...-pregunto la rubia_

_-abrelo…-dijo él entregando la cajita a la chica- espero te guste_

_-wow…- dijo ella…- esta preciosa…- le menciono mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente…- gracias…- murmuro en el oído del chico sosteniendo en su mano la cadena plateada con un dije de luna creciente en cristal…- pónmela… quiero lucirla…- se giro y recogio su cabello mientras Haruka abrochaba la cadena…_

**Fin flash back**

Era tan sorprendente Serena había regresado después de años, estaba feliz, Preocupado, tenia tantas preguntas, esperar hasta la hora indicada se le haría eterno…No le diría a Nadie por que asi se lo pedia su cabeza de Bombom…y mucho menos a Darién…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de las Marquette ambas pelinegras estaban en la habitación de Rei charlando…-Ya me urgia salir de la oficina Azul

-A mi también Rei, sobre todo por que quiero que me digas ¿Qué sucede con Haruka? ¿Qué has pensado?

-Aun nada en concreto-dijo con pesar- Parece ser un buen chico

-¿Entonces?

-No lo se… no estaremos mucho tiempo en tokio asi que no me gustaría hacerme ilusiones…

-en eso tienes razón… pero te gusta…

-no lo puedo negar… pero tampoco puedo enamorarme de él… he pensado en dejar distancia entre él y yo… además se nota que Michiru lo quiere…

-Si, cuando se lo mencione a Lita se sorprendio… entendí entonces que se trataba de Michiru…

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Lita?...- desvio la conversación…

-En su habitación-dijo Azul- Parece que hablo con Andy, pero no se mas-dijo un poco apenada por la situación…

-pobre, esta pasando por un momento muy difícil…

-si, pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas…

-solo algunas…-

-quizas… ahora vuelvo… voy a darme un baño…

-esta bien, yo voy a dormir un poco…

-esta bien, descansa…- Rei asintió, mientras Azul salía de su habitación

**0-0-0**

En el departamento de Haruka el tiempo pasaba lentamente él se encontraba ansioso y por unos instantes se vio tentado a llamar a Darién pero… ¿Para que?... El ya tenia su vida y Serena…Quizas tendría la suya, además fue una de las peticiones de su cabeza de bonbom… asi que se dio un baño rápidamente y se vistió…Salio rumbo al lugar indicado…

A medio camino su celular timbro-Hola Darién…- contesto con nerviosismo

-Haruka te estamos esperando-decia el pelinegro

-Darien, yo…

-¿Haruka?

-Darién pidele a Mina una disculpa de mi parte pero no podre llegar a cenar-decia el

-¿Qué sucedió?... ¿todo esta bien?, te escucho extraño…- comento el pelinegro

-Se me presento algo de ultimo minuto imposible de cancelar, espero que entiendas…mañana te contaré

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?-Pregunto Darién mas que extrañado por el comportamiento de el rubio…- ¿puedo ayudarte?

-No es Nada Darién, solo discúlpame por favor… y dile a mina que mañana me mande algo de la cena…

-Esta bien, no hay problema… pero cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa llamame…-dijo bastante preocupado

-Gracias Darién te veo mañana en la oficina-dijo el terminando la llamada y dejando a Darién inquieto por la situación.

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad Ella llegaba al estacionamiento, se bajo de el auto entregándole las llaves al valet Parking…Subio el ascensor hasta el quinto piso en donde estaba su departamento, busco las llaves en su bolsa y abrió… encendio las luces para iluminar aquel lugar, su bolso lo dejo en el sofá, yendo a la cocina a preparar un poco de Te; quizás haría mucha Falta…. Estaba nerviosa eso era mas que evidente…¿Qué podía ganar o Perder? Aun no lo sabia… pero no estaba aquí para ganar o perder algo… Sus intenciones eran muy distintas.

**0-0-0**

En el departamento de Darien, el moreno se quedo intranquilo, pensativo… y su joven novia lo noto…

-¿Darien?

-¿Qué le pudo pasar a Haruka?...- preguntó muy preocupado -aunque dijo que le surgió a ultima Hora… Pero no se…

-No lo se Amor, -hizo una pausa- -¿Por qué te inquieta Tanto Darién?-pregunto la rubia tomando su mano

-No lo se Mina, te juro que no lo se, Haruka no es asi… es lo mas extraño de todo… pero que te parece si cenamos, ya en otra ocasión será que cenemos los tres

-Como gustes-dijo la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y sirvió la cena…

**0-0-0**

Las calles de la ciudad están llenas de trafico… pero al ir saliendo de lo mas céntrico fue mas despejado aunque él sintió el camino largo Y eterno…hasta que por fin llegó a la dirección señalada… era un edificio muy lujoso de prominente nombre, se quedí mirando el quinto piso ahí donde el tendría que estar en un par de minutos… bajo del auto y se dirigio hasta la entrada donde tuvo que registrarse para poder accesar a él; subio al elevador y sentía como sus piernas temblaban, su frente estaba humeda y su corazón acelerado, se detuvo el ascensor abriéndose las puertas, el corredor era largo y camino lentamente observando los numero en cada vista… siguió unos pasos mas y se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento, respiro profundamente y toco el timbre….

Dentro del departamento la joven escucho el Timbre… su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente respiro en repetidas ocasiones para minimizar la sensación de nervios que sentía, se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla….y frente a ella tenia a su amigo… La ultima persona que vio antes de irse de Tokio.

-¿Serena? –Pregunto extrañado e intentando reconocer a la chica frente a él, pues vestía algo extraña,

-pasa…- dijo ella, él obedecio la indicación…

-¡no puedo creerlo!...- decía el rubio

-¿Qué no puedes creer?... ¿Qué soy Serena?... ¿o que he vuelto?...- pregunto ella estando frente a él

-ha pasado tanto tiempo….

-es verdad… me… ¿me extrañaste?...- pregunto tímidamente…

-Por Supuesto Que Si…

-¡Haruka!-dijo ella abrazándolo al mismo tiempo lloro, pues eran tantas las emociones que ella sentía- Pensé que jamás volvería a abrazarte-susurro

El rubio correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo esa misma calidez de su querida amiga-Mi cabeza de bombón…-le dijo al oído para después ambos separarse; sin embargo el la miraba de pies a cabeza

-Toma asiento, voy por un poco de te-dijo caminando a la cocina

El como era de esperarse estaba muy confundido, eran muchas emociones las que sentía, ella puso sobre la mesa las tazas de té, con bocadillos- ¿Cómo es que…?...- intento preguntar más ella

-Se que tienes muchas dudas Haruka, y si quise verte es por que se que puedo confiar en ti-sonrió

-Claro…que si, ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?... desapareciste… fue como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, espere tu llamada y ésta nunca llego…

-Tu mas que nadie sabe en que condiciones me fui de aquí-la chica se puso de pie-Mis ilusiones, mis sueños… Mi corazón quedo hecho pedazos-hizo una pausa pues dolia recordar-Dias y Noches enteras Llore, renegué de todo cuanto había pasado; Un dia simplemente me quede sin lagrimas; Conoci a unas personas maravillosas, las cuales me ayudaron a salir adelante… a creer, por ellos es que estoy aquí-lo miro-Tengo otra vida, una vida que me costo construir-camino unos pasos-Quise enterrar mi pasado; pues había mucho dolor-hizo una mueca- Yo sabia que todos seguirían con su vida y así fue Haruka, no me equivoque en lo absoluto, No creas que para mi es fácil estar aquí-limpio una lagrima que deslizaba por su mejia…- dude mucho en regresar, pensé en que tal vez no valdría la pena… crei que seria difícil… pero no, volví por mi, por todo lo que implica ser libre… no quiero seguir atada a alguien por algo que sigo sin comprender…- se detuvo un momento…

-Es cierto que todos seguimos nuestras vidas pero Andrew, las chicas y hasta el mismo Darién se preguntaban por ti..

Ella Rio- ¿Darién?... no lo creo quizas Será por que le remuerde la conciencia o que se yo -suspiro- la verdad es que no me interesa, ya no me interesa en lo mas minimo…

-¿Lo odias?-Pregunto a la mujer frente a el

-No, No lo odio-dijo con seguridad- Simplemente aprendi que hay cosas con las que se debe vivir, hay cosas que simplemente en algún punto dejan de doler, cuando perdonas de corazón el alma no duele mas… pero para eso hay que liberarse… ser libre… ser única…

-…Estoy tan…

-¿Sorprendido?-dijo ella sentándose a su lado- Serena ya no existe Haruka; la Serena que todos conocieron murió, tu cabeza de bombón dejó de existir días después de que salió de Tokio…- dijo mirándolo fijamente al rubio…- ahora escúchame con mucha atención-dijo ella A lo cual Haruka asintió escuchándola.

**0-0-0**

Mientras Tanto En El Departamento De Chiba

-Darién ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada Mina es solo que se me hace extraña la actitud de Haruka-decia el inquieto

-es verdad… ¿Por qué no lo llamas?- sugirió la rubia y el moreno comenzó a marcar el numero del móvil de su amigo sin obtener respuesta…

-no contesta…

-Bueno ya mañana le preguntas-sonrió la rubia…- quizás conocio a alguna chica…- comento

-si, puede ser una opción…

-relájate amor… ya mañana sabrás que pasó en realidad…

-si, tienes razón…- le contestó mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura atrayéndola hacia a él para besarla apasionadamente…

**0-0-0**

Habían pasado mas de treinta minutos desde que Serena comenzó a platicarle a Haruka todo lo que tuvo que pasar para tener la vida que ahora vive…-Y esa es toda la Historia Haruka… ahora dime ¿cuento contigo?

-¿Piensas seguirte ocultando?

-No me estoy ocultando Haruka-sonrió ella-en su debido momento los reuniré a Todos; Mi objetivo es simplemente Limpiar Mi nombre, no hay nada más que me interese quiero descubrir que paso esa noche

-Lo se y sabes que puedes contar conmigo… Siempre

-Gracias, sabia que no me fallarias…-dijo ella…- aunque también debo hablar con Darien

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?…

-Tranquilo Haruka, yo sé cómo hacerlo-guardo silencio-Aunque No se si Mina se moleste

-¿Te molesta la relación de ambos?

-No, mas bien me sorprende-lo miro- jamás me lo imagine; pero me da igual con quien este Darien… mientras encuentre la felicidad no importa si es Mina, o quien sea lo único importante para mi Haruka es que todo debe seguir como hasta ahora ¿entendido?

-Por Supuesto

-Bien- ella abrió su bolso-Dale esta carta a Darién, única y exclusivamente a el; Ya sabes lo que puedes contarle y lo que no

-Claro… pero me da un poco de miedo la reacción que puede tener

Ella lo miro-Créeme que su reacción es lo de menos y te repito todo debe mantenerse como hasta ahora te lo pido por todos los míos… y sobre todo porque deseo encontrar la verdad

-Comprendo…

**0-0-0**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Rei-decia azul -¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, es solo que …tengo un… no se ¿malestar?

-Ya levantate –sonrió – no tenemos que llegar tarde a la oficina

-Dame 15 minutos y estoy Lista-dijo la morena

**0-0-0**

Haruka había llegado mas temprano a la oficina, caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado… en sus manos tenia la carta para Darién… y aun estaba sorprendido por todo lo que Serena le había confiado…Darién estaba llegando a la oficina mas temprano de lo común a petición de Haruka.

-Buenos días Haruka-saludo el pelinegro, que llego algo agitado por la prisa con la que llegó- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?...¿te sucede algo?...- preguntaba mirando al rubio que había quedado estatico al ver llegar al moreno

-Bueno antes que nada disculpa que los deje plantados anoche-lo miro con seriedad y nerviosismo- tengo que decirte algo…

-me estas asustando Haruka… ¿de que se Trata?

-de…- lo dudo nuevamente… -De… Serena-lo solto

-¿Qué?

-esto es para ti-dijo extendiéndole un sobre Blanco

Al leer el nombre del emisor Darién palideció-¿Serena? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?... Haruka!...-gritó

-Esa es la razón por la que no fui a cenar contigo y Mina anoche…

-No entiendo Haruka

-Anoche vi a Serena

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo que la viste?

-Asi es, a mi departamento llego una nota indicándome el lugar en donde estaría y fui-lo miro- ahí estaba mi cabeza de bombón

Las emociones en Darién fueron indescriptibles-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué aparece hasta ahora?

-No soy el indicado para responderte todo Darién; Tampoco se que te dice en esa carta. Yo solo puedo decirte que me siento muy feliz de que ella este bien y que haya regresado…

-No es posible…-susurro el pelinegro teniendo entre sus manos la carta que Haruka le había dado- Sigue haciéndose la misteriosa, ¿por que solo se presento ante ti?...- se puso a la defensiva y molesto a la vez

-Talvez pòr que sabe que tendrías esa reacción-dijo Haruka-Lo que si te puedo decir es que no esta aquí por ti-solto Haruka- los motivos que ella tiene para estar aquí son distintos

-Y supongo que tu los sabes

-Asi es-hizo una pausa- creo que tu los sabras en su momento, yo no puedo decirte mas

Darién salió rumbo a su oficina muy molesto por la reacción de su amigo y con la carta en Mano sin decir media palabra.

**0-0-0**

Entro a su oficina azotó la puerta no sin antes dar indicaciones de que no estaba disponibles para NADIE… Quizas ni el mismo sabia lo que estaba sintiendo…miro varias veces el sobre hasta que se animo a abrirlo..

_Darién:_

_Se que te sorprenderá saber que estoy en Tokio, y se que mas te sorprenderas cuando te diga que no es por ti que estoy aquí; No te molestes con Haruka, pues yo le pedi que me viese sin decirte, adjunto a la carta esta mi dirección y mi movil; por si hay algo que quieras decirme._

_Sin mas que decir me despido deseándote un buen día_

_Serena…_

El pelinegro muchas veces había deseado saber de ella, sin embargo ahora que tenia noticias no sabia que pensar…Por una parte espero una carta como las que le escribia antes… sin embargo Noto que las líneas que le escribió eran tan frias…

_No puedo esperar que me escriba otro tipo de carta, después de tanto tiempo…-penso el- No se que hacer… el saber de ella me ha tomado por sorpresa… ¡maldita sea que tengo que hacer!... ¿Qué hago?... Dios mio ¿Qué hago?..._

Darién saco su celular y le marco de inmediato a Mina-Darién ¡Que sorpresa!-contestaba la rubia animada

-Mina ¿crees que puedes venir a verme?

-¿Ahora?-pregunto extrañada-¿te sucede algo?

-No Puedo decírtelo por Telefono Mina

-Estoy en mi departamento recogiendo algo mas de ropa ¿Por qué no vienes acá?

-Ok en menos de 10 minutos estoy ahí-dijo terminando la llamada

Darién salió de la oficina sin siquiera decirle a Haruka, subió a su auto y acelero para llegar pronto con Mina.

**0-0-0**

Un rato mas llegaron las Marquette a la empresa y Azul fue en busca de Darién en su oficina pero no lo encontró,

-Azul ¿Pasa algo?...- pregunto Haruka al toparse con Azul en el pasillo

-Darién no esta en su oficina

-Creo que no regresara el dia de hoy-dijo el

-Bien entonces le dejare estos papeles en su escritorio-dijo ella

-si, esa es una buena opción… ¿oye y Rei?

-en su oficina…- sonrio con picardia y el rubio dio media vuelta para entrar a su oficina un tanto ruborizado por el tono que uso la morena…

**0-0-0**

Durante el trancurso del camino hacia el departamento de mina Darien no dejaba de pensar en la carta, en Serena, en como habían sucedido las cosas, la boda… comenzó a recordar todo… sus manos sudaban, su frente estaba humeda y un nudo en la garganta se había alojado ahí impidiendo articular palabra alguna, quería gritar, quería llorar mas no podía… jamas imagino lo que la presencia de aquella mujer le ocasionaría... por fin llegó a su destino bajo de auto y subio hasta llegar al departamento, la puerta estaba entreabierta pues Mina lo había visto llegar…

-¡Amor!-dijo ella dándole un beso que el correspondió

-Hola Mina-dijo el

-¿Qué sucede Darién? estas extraño… y helado… ¿te sientes bien?... –se le veía preocupada por él…

El pelinegro saco la carta del bolsillo y se la entregó a Mina; ella la tomo… su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era de serena-¡No puede ser!-dijo la rubia palideciéndose-Serena regresó

-Si, Mina asi es… ella ha vuelto…- le dijo dejándose caer en el sillón y la rubia se sento a su lado… miraba fijamente la carta de su "Amiga" buscaba descifrar las palabras de su ahora novio pero no pudo hacerlo

-¿Vas a ir a verla?...- pregunto con temor

El guardo silencio unos minutos-No lo se Mina, sinceramente No se-decia empuñando los puños

-¿Te das cuenta? Mis miedos tenían fundamento-decia la rubia

Darién suspiro con cierto pesar-Necesito pensar que voy a hacer… pero tu… tu no tienes que tener miedo… jamas…

-Aun te afecta, Mira como estas…¿Cómo sabes que no es una broma?

-Haruka estuvo anoche con ella, la vio y hablo con ella

-¿Por qué se presenta asi? ¿Por qué solo quiere verte a ti?

-¡No lo se Mina!-decia con cierta desesperación- aunque según Haruka no esta aquí por mi

-Y eso ¿te afecta?

-Mina Por Favor-Dijo El Exasperado…- Claro Que No!... Perdóname… Es Que No Se Ni Que Pensar… No Se Que Hacer… No Se Como Voy A Reaccionar Al Verla… Es Mas No Se Si Quiero Verla…

-ve a verla…- dijo la rubia tomando las manos de su novio y depositando en ellas un suave beso…- platica con ella, soluciona este mal entendido que hubo y yo… yo estaré en casa… nuestra casa… par a que me comuniques cualquier decisión que hayas tomado… ¿de acuerdo?...- finalizo buscando los ojos del moreno…

Darién la abrazo-Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias… Voy a ir a Verla-dijo decidido

Mina se aferro a el pelinegro…. No quería perderlo… No iba a perderlo… pero aun asi sentía miedo… mucho miedo…

**0-0-0**

Azul se encontraba aun en la oficina cuando su celular timbro-Ante Amor ¡que sorpresa!

-¿Cómo esta mi mujercita?-decia el platinado

-Ahora que me llamaste muy feliz ¿Cómo esta Nuestra Luna?

-Ha salido con Lina al Parque-decia el-Esta muy bien, y ambos te extrañamos mucho

-Sabes muy bien que yo también los extraño…son Mi vida-decia ella

-Y ¿Cómo esta Darién?

-Bien, todo marcha sobre ruedas con el, los negocios van muy bien Ya quiero que tu y Mi luna estén aquí

-Ya estamos a nada de ir a Tokio Mi vida, ya extraño trabajar contigo

-¿Solo trabajar?-pregunto con cierta coquetería

-Sabes que no Mi vida-dijo el- cuando este contigo no te dejare sola ni un minuto-dijo el

-Te lo creo-dijo ella- Bueno amor no quisiera pero debo dejarte, tengo que terminar algunos pendientes, Te amo Diamante

-Yo también te amo, Mi Azul-dijo el terminando la llamada

Media Hora después ella y Rei iban a su casa…-Rei quiero comenzar a preparar una pequeña reunión para cuando venga Mi Ante y Luna

-Ok ¿Invitaras a todos?

-Excepto a Zafiro, no quiero inconvenientes-dijo ella- por mi Luna evitare un enfrentamiento entre Darién y Zafiro… aunque Zafiro sea una persona con la que convivimos no seria prudente

-Claro azul, entonces no se diga mas, comenzaremos con los preparativos entonces.

**0-0-0**

Darién se había quedado con Mina… -llamala…-dijo ella a lo que el saco su móvil y marco el numero escrito en aquel papel…

-¿Serena?... voy a tu departamento en este momento… ¿esta bien?...- dijo algo nervioso y luego termino la llamada al parecer ella lo esperaría ahí…- Mina… me voy…- le dio un beso fuerte…- te veo en casa…

Mina solo asintió y vio salir a el pelinegro, sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo muchos sentimientos estaban en juego…

**0-0-0**

Darién conducía y por su mente indiscutiblemente pasaban una y mil imágenes de Serena junto a él… eran tantos buenos momentos, tanto tiempo juntos, tantos planes y de pronto ese maldito dia vino a su mente, apretó el volante con todas sus fuerzas, acelerando…

**0-0-0**

Acababa de llegar al departamento, rápidamente se cambio poniéndose unos jeans de mezclilla, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, su blusa era de color Blanco, con cintura baja, y una laza en color negro en la cintura… se acomodaba su cabello, rubio y lacio, se miro al espejo…Hace tanto que no veía esa imagen…El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, salió de la recamara rumbo a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con él… se miraron fijamente uno al otro… no cabia duda en Darien su semblante era totalmente distinto… pareciera que el tiempo justo en ese momento se detuvo… para él no era fácil verla después de tanto tiempo; la miro estatico, ahí estaba Serena, la Mujer que tanto había amado, después de 8 años, la tenia ahí…Ella por su parte lo miraba con total seriedad, le sostenía la mirada, pero por dentro había una revolución indómita imposible de entender, mas si lo podía manejar…

-Se… ¿Serena?...- dijo Darien después de que pudo articular palabra…

.

.

**0-0-0**

**Bueno antes que Nada No nos Fusilen por dejar el Cap ahí o ya no sabran como continua esto jajaja. Antes que Nada disfruten el Capitulo, y Pronto vendremos con la segunda Parte. Esperaremos ansiosas sus comentarios.**


	16. Frente a Frente

Desde que había platicado con Andrew su cuerpo y su alma se habían quitado un gran peso de encima, se sentía liberada solo faltaba algo más en su vida para ser completamente feliz… pero lo veía como algo imposible en este momento así que respiro profundo y comenzó a redactar una carta…

_Serena…_

_No sé dónde te encuentras, me gustaría saber de ti… hay tantas cosas que necesitas saber y que yo debo decirte… ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. _

Detuvo su escritura mirando el techo de su habitación recordando aquella plática con la rubia hacíamás de 8 años atrás

**FLASH BACK**

-vamos Lita… responde el mensaje Andrew está que muere por ti y tu no le dices nada…

-Serena es que…

-¿Qué sucede Lita?

-yo… yo no puedo… yo no me puedo enamorar de alguien…

-¿Qué dices?

-yo no debo amar a nadie… porque yo…

-no digas eso Lita… tu eres una persona muy linda y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de que tu fueras su mujer… así que te prohíbo que digas eso ¿de acuerdo?...- dijo la rubia a lo que la castaña asintió con una sonrisa

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-si tan solo te hubiera dicho la verdad ese día… no estaría en esta situación ahora y tu… tu no estarías lejos de aquí…- dijo para ella misma y retomo su escritura…

_Desde que te fuiste he tenido mucho miedo de ya no saber de ti, he pensado cada día que debí defenderte, debí buscarte, debí hacer muchas cosas que no hice y ahora tal vez sea demasiado tarde… quisiera pedirte perdón por permanecer en silencio, alejada… pero ahora estoy segura que ya no más… necesito buscarte… necesito saber de ti… he pensado que quizás tal vez te pueda encontrar en Francia… tus bisabuelos eran de allá y tal vez viajaste a ese país que te era familiar, pero también creo que pudiste haberte ido a Osaka de donde era tu Padre… ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Qué harás?... ¿eres feliz?... espero que si… porque yo no lo soy y ese es mi castigo. Hoy me llego el aviso del juzgado Andrew me pide el divorcio… que ironía te cuento de mi futuro divorcio cuando ni siquiera sabes que me casé con él… fui "Feliz" Andrew es una persona maravillosa… pero yo le falle, le mentí con un futuro prometedor que yo sabía muy bien no le podía cumplir, ahora después de que le he contado la verdad nos estamos separando… la notificación del Divorcio llegó el día de hoy y la verdad es que me siento muy triste, quisiera podérselo contar a alguien pero… bueno… no puedo negar que he conocido a una persona que me da confianza pero ella también tiene sus problemas, la he escuchado llorar por las noches y la verdad es que no quisiera agobiarla con los míos… dentro de una semana estaré frente a Andrew y un Juez en la junta conciliatoria… no se para que ya se de antemano que él no me perdonara, lo que si se es que después de firmar me iré lejos como tú lo hiciste, quizás haga una vida como sé que tú la hiciste en alguna parte de este mundo… Serena perdóname…_

Nuevamente detuvo su escritura, miro su reloj y aún era temprano su estómago gruño y se incorporó de la silla donde se encontraba así que fue en busca de un refrigerio pero no encontró algo apetecible así que decidió salir a buscar una rosquilla. Camino durante algunos minutos hasta que llego a la tienda entro y compro la rosquilla de chocolate y crema de queso…

-aun continuas con ese asqueroso habito…- le dijo la voz detrás de ella la cual hizo que su piel y cuerpo se tensaran…- se nota que sigues siendo la misma chiquilla inmadura…- él camino hasta quedar frente a ella que al parecer estaba en shock…- eres una idiota!...- dio media vuelta para seguir su camino dejándola ahí parada

-Taiky!...- finalmente grito

-pensé que eras muda ya…- dijo con ironía…

-búrlate todo lo que quieras, no me importa más…

-de verdad?... por lo que se te estas divorciando… ¿Por qué no puedes tener bebes?...- Lita agacho la cabeza…- esas son las consecuencias de lo que hiciste

-lo hice por ti

-¿por mí?

-si… yo no… no quería perderte, tenía miedo de estar sola, tenía miedo de que me dejaras, tenía tanto miedo que hice todo lo que me pediste, me dijiste que abortara porque no era el momento de tener bebes, que en un futuro cuando nos casáramos los tendríamos pero que ese era el momento de disfrutar la vida y de estudiar…- soltó ella

-¿y me creíste?...- dijo burlándose de ella

-claro que sí!

-jajajajaja- rio él

-no te rías… cuando me llevaste a esa clínica yo… tenía miedo, me dejaste ahí y te fuiste… jamás te volví a ver… casi moría

-hubiera sido lo mejor

-¿Qué?...

-eres una despojo para la humanidad… no sirves para nada… estas hueca por dentro… seca… así que lo mejor es que ya no existieras…

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

-así soy yo Lita

-jamás me amaste ¿verdad?

-nunca… solo quería acostarme contigo y lo conseguí… para mi eres más que una cualquiera…- lita no soportó más y le soltó una bofetada que el castaño no pudo evitar… y a la vez salió corriendo evitando que él la siguiera agrediendo…- maldita perra…- murmuro sobando su mejilla enrojecida

-Oye!...- le dijo una voz conocida para él, así que se giró para verlo pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en su rostro que lo llevo hasta el suelo sangrando del labio inferior- jamás te le vuelvas acercar a Lita… ¿me oíste?

-jajajajajaja…- rio aun en el suelo y limpiándose la sangre que escurría por la comisura de su labio- ¿no me digas que la sigues queriendo?

-no, no la quiero… La Amo… ella es la mujer de mi vida…- contestó mientras que el castaño se incorporaba para quedar frente al rubio que ardía en coraje…

-¿y te vas a divorciar?... dijo con ironía

-eso es algo que no te importa… así que aléjate de ella…

-nadie me da órdenes…- dijo él, lo que enfureciómás a Andrew que lo hizo tomarlo de la camisa y empujarlo hasta la pared donde se sacudió el cuerpo del castaño y su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor

-no es una orden… es una amenaza… te le acercas a Lita y te juro que te mato… y no importa pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel si con ello logro desaparecerte de su vida…- dijo el rubio soltándolo bruscamente para luego retirarse de ahí… su mente estaba llena con cada una de las palabras que escucho de entre la conversación de Lita y Taiky cuando ella salió de la tienda…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de las Marquette Rei estaba saliendo de la ducha después de haber trabajado todo el día se merecía un descanso, pero el timbre sonaba insistentemente así que solo cubierta con la toalla abrió la puerta…

-Rei!...- dijo sorprendido al verla así

-Haruka!...

-disculpa, yo… yo…- tartamudeo nervioso de ver así a la morena…- solo quería invitarte a cenar…

-Haruka yo… es que Azul está dormida y yo…

-aunque solo sea a caminar…

-está bien solo… me cambio- dijo dejando pasar al rubio mientras ella se cambiaba – lista… vamos a caminar…- dijo ella y él sonrió saliendo del departamento rumbo al parque que estaba cerca.

Minutos después de que Rei y Haruka salieran del edificio Lita llego encerrándose en su habitación llorando amargamente por las palabras que Taiky le había dicho, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que tal vez tenía razón y no valía la pena vivir, la idea de dejar este mundo rondaba en su mente una y otra vez… hasta que se quedó dormida… profundamente dormida… con esas pastillas que su médico le había recetado tiempo atrás…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía créelo al fin la tenía frente a él seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de los años no había cambiado mucho físicamente, la miraba embobado hasta que hizo caso a su conciencia…

-Se… ¿Serena?...- dijo Darien después de que pudo articular palabra…

-Buenas Noches Darién… Tan puntual como siempre…-respondió apartándose de la puerta para que Darién pasara, tardó un poco pues no podía moverse sus movimientos eran más mecánicos que autónomos pero después del intento logró hacerlo y ella camino tras él, mientras Darién observaba aquel lujoso departamento-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?-pregunto la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No, gracias…

-Como quieras- dijo con indiferencia- entonces toma asiento- mientras ella se acomodaba en el sofá frente a él, Darién la observaba, algo extrañado por la actitud de ella, realmente esperaba otra cosa, sin embargo ante él estaba una mujer, Toda una mujer… a la cual no conocía…

El silencio Reino en la sala, ella quería que él hablara primero y él por su parte no sabía que decir, a la vez que se formaba una revolución de preguntas en su cabeza…-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-dijo el pelinegro finalmente con nerviosismo en su voz

-Un poco más de 8 años-sonrió ella- en definitiva si mucho tiempo, aunque todo depende del cristal con que se mira…- ese comentario lo dejo un poco desconcertado

-¿Cómo estas Serena?...-pregunto dudando

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?...- respondió segura de sí misma

-no… no lo sé…

-Perfectamente Darién, no me puedo quejar-dijo con seguridad

-se nota…-sonrió con nerviosismo- tu departamento es muy bonito…

-sí, he tenido una vida cómoda… gracias a mi trabajo…- el moreno se encontraba muy nervioso y ella lo noto…- ¿sabes?...te traeré un poco de té presiento que esta conversación será muy larga…- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin dejar rastro? ¿Por qué no diste señales de nada?...- Darien pregunto rápidamente y ella se detuvo en seco

Luego se giró hacia él, lo miro y le dio una sonrisa irónica- ¿no lo sabes?...- el negó con la cabeza y ella a su vez una mueca de disgusto- ¿perdiste la memoria Darien?... ¿olvidaste todo lo que paso?...- preguntó con sarcasmo e ironía en su voz acompañada de resentimiento y dolor

-Serena… yo…- quiso explicar pero divago en lo que quería decir realmente…

-Me fui porque…- se detuvo un instante recordando aquel día… ese momento que cambio toda su vida, los ojos se cristalizaron pero con una fuerte y profunda inhalación de aire controlo el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas detuvieron su destino…- porque ese día… ese día mi vida termino, una vida que estaba sustentada en sueños y en ilusiones, no había más nada, todo se terminó, todo aquello que yo creía se derrumbó ante mi sin que pudiera detenerlo… se me rompió el corazón Darién, tus palabras me dolieron en el alma…Quise explicarte y no me dejaste-lo miro fijamente- aunque no te culpo por haber reaccionado así; quizás yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera o peor… creo que tu reacción fue muy válida, pero no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte o por lo menos dejarme intentar… te encerraste en tu mundo de orgullo y egocentrismo de hombre herido y no me dejaste hablar, ni siquiera me dejaste acercarme… me humillaste como jamás nadie lo había hecho…- el nudo en su garganta volvió a alojarse ahí causándole un malestar que tenía que parar si deseaba no llorar en ese momento…- fue por eso que me fui… no tenía caso quedarme en un lugar donde nadie me creería así que me fui…- Darien simplemente la miraba sin decir nada, pasaron segundos en silencio que fueron demasiado incomodos para los dos así que la rubia salió rumbo a la cocina y en una bandeja trajo dos tazas con te de arándano dulce… le acerco la taza al moreno y ella tomo la suya… tomo un sorbo y fijo su mirada en el moreno que estaba a la expectativa…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no te comunicaste?... ¿Por qué no llamaste?... tan solo… tan solo para saber que estuvieras bien… o a Haruka él estuvo siempre muy preocupado de ti y arrepentido de haberte dejado ir…

-te escribí, te llame y jamás me respondiste… el teléfono dejo de funcionar un tiempo después… pero las cartas… las cartas nunca las respondiste…

-¿cartas?

-si… Cartas, te escribí docenas de cartas en donde te pedía que platicáramos, que solucionáramos este problema… pero jamás me respondiste…-dijo la rubia

-yo nunca recibí nada… jamás…-dijo el sorprendido

-eso ya no importa-respondio- Ya no importa

-claro que sí importa… -¿A dónde las enviaste?-Pregunto pues jamás supo de Ninguna carta

-a la que fue nuestra casa…-dijo con un tono de voz más bajo que el anterior…

-yo la deje… me cambie a donde vivo actualmente, pero las chicas se han hecho cargo de mantenerlo limpio y…

-¿las chicas?...- lo interrumpió ella

-si…- dijo pensativo

-Después de un tiempo decidí ya no comunicarme más…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente al ver que Darien no decía nada…- No llamé más porque pensé que era lo mejor; me dedique a salir adelante, a reconstruir mi vida…-Miro al pelinegro- como cualquiera lo haría…Tu hiciste lo mismo Darién ¿o… me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas…Pero tú no sabes todo lo que yo sentí Serena, ¡No Sabes Cómo Me Torture Estos Años!…- la rubia escucho lo que él dijo pero no contesto nada – el verte en sus brazos…- dijo encolerizado, su rostro se había tornado rojizo y sus puños apretados a la vez que se levantó del sillón donde estaba…el recordar la escena le dolió nuevamente y revivir aquellos momentos que creyó haber sepultado-cada momento de mi vida creí que tú y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre, que tendríamos hijos y que… algún día moriríamos juntos… todos eso sueños como tú los has llamado se desvanecieron al verte con él… en nuestra casa… nuestra cama… ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo?... no me explico ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?… ¡me engañaste!... todos me engañaron…

-¿Qué dices?... ¿sigues pensando que yo…?-dijo sin terminar la oracion

-jamás me diste una explicación preferiste huir antes de enfrentar la realidad… me destruiste, me fui al fondo… pude salir gracias a Haruka me embriague, me acosté con mujeres por despecho… nunca tome a una mujer en serio… jamás dejaba de pensar en ti en los brazos de Zafiro, de lo mucho que disfrutaban el estar juntos…- Darien hablaba y hablaba todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior mientras que Serena escuchaba asombrada por las palabras del moreno…- lloré y lloré en mi soledad, una soledad en la que me refugie… después me culpe por no haber escuchado lo que decían a mi alrededor… me decían que tú nunca hubieses sido capaz, que tal vez Zafiro… pero… pero él desapareció el mismo día que tu… y después… esa… foto… -Al escuchar lo de la foto Serena no entendió pero prefirió seguir escuchando…- me convenció de que todo era verdad… no quise buscarte, te odie, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para no seguir sintiendo ese amor que me quemaba por dentro y a la vez un odio que consumía aquel sentimiento tan arraigado en mi pecho… Sufrí demasiado… lloré y aun no te he perdonado…-dijo finalmente mirándola a los ojos

-Tu tampoco sabes cómo me sentí yo Darién, No te imaginas las noches enteras que llore-serena se mantenía con tranquilidad- no solo sufriste tú… no fuiste la victima… ambos cometimos errores y creo que los pagamos… tu sufriste y yo también solo que la diferencia es que tú te quedaste en casa con todos los que te querían y yo… yo estuve sola… aguante mi dolor sola… Y NO BUSCO TU PERDON!...

-porque quisiste…

-¿Qué?

-te fuiste sin decir nada porque así lo quisiste…- ataco esta vez

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?... ¿Qué me quedara para que me humillaras a tu antojo?...-contesto con tranquilidad defendiendo su postura

-solo… solo contéstame una cosa… ¿Te fuiste con él?-Pregunto Darién

-Que poco me conociste Darién, es una pena haber estado tanto tiempo juntos ¿No crees?... ahora lo considero una pérdida de tiempo… quizás solo vivimos en una fantasía que después la vida se encargó de mostrarnos la cruel realidad…-dijo ella

-Quizás lo haya sido después de todo-le respondió-¿Por qué vuelves ahora? ¿Después de tantos años?...- dijo un poco mas calmado

-¿acaso no puedo volver?... creo que yo puedo estar donde me sienta cómoda y si volví a Tokio o no es mi problema

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...

-¿Cómo sabes que en realidad me fui de Tokio?... pude haberme quedado aquí, en Osaka por ejemplo… creo que tu pregunta sería ¿Por qué los contacte hasta ahora?... o ¿Por qué hable con Haruka primero?...–hablaba con ironía en sus palabras sin dejar de mirar a Darien directamente a los ojos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no dejaba de observarla-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué me vez de esa manera?...

-Estas…muy cambiada-dijo el

-Sí, así es, créeme que a esta mujer que tienes frente a ti no la conoces en lo más mínimo-dijo ella con seguridad-No busques a la serena que conociste por que ella no esta-su voz sonaba muy firme

-¿Eres Feliz Serena?- preguntó y a la rubia le sorprendió esa pregunta por parte de él

-Si…-le dijo secamente sin apartar la vista de su rostro-…aunque me costó mucho construir mi felicidad- Darien volvió a tomar asiento mientras que tomaba un poco de té el cual ya estaba frio…

-¿te volviste a enamorar?-pregunto Darién y es que necesitaba saberlo

-Si Darién…- al escuchar la respuesta el moreno sintió que algo en su pecho estalló y un nudo en su garganta se alojó, no entendía por qué pero había sentimientos encontrados… se formó un silencio incomodo Darien no hablaba y ella tampoco…- ¿tú lo eres?...- preguntó la rubia acabando con el sepulcral mutismo

-ahora lo soy… tengo una relación…- tartamudeo un poco

-Mina…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...- sonrió un poco…- lo olvide… Haruka

-no, él no me dijo nada… los he visto juntos…- dijo ella con una muy bien disimulada sonrisa

-¿te molesta?-Pregunto buscando una señal quizás

-por supuesto que no!... eres libre de estar con quien tú quieras… yo también rehíce mi vida… Me case Darien…-escuchar la última frase de la rubia le dolió;definitivamente ese encuentro no era lo que ambos esperaban, ambos sentían tantas cosas al tenerse frente a frente…

-no lo esperaba, Serena Yo…

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas?-pregunto con ironia

-en realidad no lo sé… imagine tantos días como sería el encuentro contigo cuando volviera a verte, a veces pensaba en reclamarte, luego en abrazarte y…

-¿abrazarme? Los abrazos ya no son para nosotros Darién…-Lo miro- Ya no

-si… deseaba abrazarte fuertemente como en los tiempos difíciles… ¿recuerdas?- Serena asintió y se incorporó y Darien hizo lo mismo fundiéndose en un cálido y tierno abrazo… una abrazo que hizo que sus cuerpos sintieran miles de reacciones que antes habían experimentado y que habían olvidado… más sin embargo de pronto el teléfono del departamento timbro, haciendo que ella se separaba de él bruscamente y caminara unos pasos-Disculpa-dijo tomando el teléfono-Alo

-_¿Todo bien?- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea_

-Claro tranquilo todo está bien-decía ella-pensé que llamarías Después

-_lo siento… ¿Segura que estas bien? Necesitaba saberlo…_

-Por supuesto-dijo ella

-_Entonces te nos vemos más tarde –dijo_

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida… ¿estás?...

_-si… pero no te preocupes… todo está bien…_

-salgo inmediatamente para allá…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual no pasó desapercibida por el moreno. Y después de eso terminó la llamada…- lo siento, tengo que salir… - dijo ella

En esos minutos Darién simplemente se había quedado observándola y en efecto de esa serena de la cual él se enamoró no quedaba nada.-Perdona la interrupción-dijo la chica quien abrió su bolsa sacando las llaves y dejando a Darién anonadado, nunca se hubiese imaginado a Serena fuera de esta manera

-si… si… disculpa…- menciono él…-Es que…Jamás pensé… bueno las horas pasaron rápidamente y no me di cuenta… ¿quieres que te lleve a donde quiera que vallas?

-no, tengo mi auto… gracias y disculpa por tenerme que ir…

-¿segura?... es más de media noche…

- no te preocupes… se cuidarme sola …-le dijo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida del departamento…- gracias por venir… y tal vez nuestra platica seguirá pendiente de terminar…- él asintió mientras se dirigía al elevador… -Saluda a Mina de mi parte…- dijo ella mientras que él nuevamente asintió y luego se perdió de la vista de la chica en el ascensor…

**0-0-0**

**Y QUE LES PARECIO? Esperamos que sea de su agrado! Nos vemos Pronto **


	17. Chapter 17

Después de Salir de aquel lujoso edificio Darien subió a su auto y lo encendió sin arrancar, por unos minutos permaneció estático parecía un zombi en automático… su móvil comenzó a vibrar y el movimiento lo hizo reaccionar; era Mina pero no contestó y apago él móvil; después arranco el auto manejándolo a gran velocidad hasta que llegó a su edificio, estacionó el auto y varios minutos después bajo de él y subió a su departamento en donde Mina le esperaba con ansiedad en su rostro y a la vez miedo… ya era de madrugada cuando el moreno entro al departamento, Mina de inmediato se puso de pie-Darién-Pronuncio al verlo entrar-¿Cómo…Como te fue?

Darién dibujo una mueca en su rostro que fue imposible para Mina descifrar-Pues… No lo sé, creo que el encuentro no fue lo que yo había pensado-se dejó caer en el sofá

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto acercándose a el

-Ella… Serena está muy cambiada, No la reconozco

-Yo…Supongo que todos cambiamos…

-Sí, pero la serena que conocimos ya no está, de ella no queda ni la sombra-dijo con cierto pesar

Mina noto que ese encuentro lo había afectado más de lo que había pensado-Darién…

-Pensé que…-Darien se detuvo- Mina… Si no te importa me gustaría dormir un poco, mañana hay una junta de trabajo muy temprano

-Claro-dijo ella dándole un beso fugaz para luego dirigirse a la cama… pero el pelinegro a penas y pudo pegar los ojos en la noche…

**0**

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-no lo sé… ella… ella…- comenzó a temblar y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas…

-Tranquila todo estará bien…

-eso espero…- murmuro…

-Voy a llamar a Andrew…- la otra chica asintió, mientras tomaba asiento… saco su móvil y marco- ¿hola?... Andrew soy Azul… disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero… ha… ha surgido algo…

_-¿Qué pasa Azul?...-_ respondió algo adormilado el rubio

-se trata de Lita…

-_¿Qué pasa con ella?_...- pregunto algo angustiado

-está en el hospital General… es necesario que vengas

_-¿Cómo que está en el hospital?... ¿Qué le paso?... ¿está bien?..._- su voz había cambiado drásticamente

-cuando llegues acá te diré que fue lo que paso… solo te pido que por favor tengas cuidado al venir…

_-voy para allá_- contesto y término la llamada…

-¿Qué te dijo?...-

-viene para acá… pero… se escuchó mal… llamaré a Darien… él es su mejor amigo…

-sí, Andrew lo necesitara…- comentó…

-ve a casa a dormir un poco… necesitas hacerlo

-no voy a dejarte sola…- comento algo cansada

-Es tarde… casi amanece…

-¿Qué paso con…?- no quiso terminar la oración…

-están bien…

-¿Cómo fue a pasar todo esto justo hoy?

-nadie lo sabía… no te martirices…- la morena solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad…- disculpa- le dijo media vuelta con su móvil al oído…- está apagado…

-¿Qué?

-el celular de Darien… llamare a Haruka –dijo llamando al rubio explicando brevemente lo que había pasado. Al terminar la llamada giro hacia lamorena que estaba nerviosa y temblorosa ante esa situación inesperada para ella…

-Azul…- grito el rubio quien llegaba a la sala de espera de aquel hospital… ¿Dónde está Lita?... ¿Qué le paso?... ¿Cómo está?...- su voz sonaba angustiada, triste y su rostro, estaba pálido, frio y tembloroso…

-Andrew…- lo siento…- dijo lo más tranquilo posible para no causarle más angustia al chico…- Lita trato de suicidarse…

-¿Qué?...- exclamo sorprendido

-Se tomó todo el frasco de somníferos, que hace un par de Días le receto su médico… aún no sabemos nada de ella…

-no entiendo…- decía el chico dejándose caer al sillón mientras que Azul y Rei se acercaban a él… -¿Por qué lo hizo?...- pregunto mirando a los ojos azules que se encontraban frente a él…- ¿Por qué?...- sus ojos cristalizados dieron rienda suelta a las lágrimas que desde que había recibido la noticia se habían anidado en sus ojos, pero al final salieron con dolor en su cuerpo, en su pecho… en su alma…

-no… no lo sé… - le respondió sinceramente…-

-Yo tengo la culpa…- murmuro

-no te culpes Andy…- le dijo Rei…- es lo peor que puedes hacer, la culpa en una relación de pareja es de Dos, no de uno…- Azul abrió los ojos aúnmás al escuchar esas palabras…- cuando ustedes tuvieron sus problemas ambos reaccionaron de diferente manera y cada quien opto por lo que más le convenía Lita dejo su casa y tú no la seguiste… ambos son culpables de su destino…

-pero si yo…- intento decir cuando el galeno llego ante ellos

-Familiares de la Sra. Lita

-soy su esposo doctor… ¿Cómo está?

-lo lamento hicimos todo lo humanamente posible pero…- se detuvo un par de segundos los cuales parecieron una daga en el pecho del rubio…- ella está en estado de coma… el efecto de la intoxicación fue muy elevada y llego hasta su cerebro; para ser honesto con usted no creo que llegue a despertar

-¿puedo verla?...- pregunto con un tremendo nudo en la garganta…

-no… esta en terapia intensiva…

-¿por favor?...- suplico con lágrimas en sus ojos, su corazón estaba destrozado y su alma y cuerpo estaban por quebrantarse

-solo unos minutos…- le dijo al mismo tiempo llamaba a una de las enfermeras a cargo de esa área…- llévelo con la paciente de la habitación 532 de terapia intensiva solo podrá estar un par de minutos con el equipo, la mujer de blanco asintió y prosiguió su camino, el rubio de inmediato corrió tras ella… y el doctor iba a comenzar a caminar cuando la morena de ojos azules lo detuvo

-Doctor… sea sincero conmigo… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Lita?

-la intoxicación la llevo al estado de coma y no ha reaccionado ante el lavado y la cirugía que se le practico intracraneal para desinflamar… creí que con eso bastaría para que saliera del coma pero… pareciera que ella no desea despertar… como si quisiera permanecer dormida…

-Entiendo… gracias Doctor… - dijo Azul y el Galeno se retiró…

-Rei…- menciono Haruka al llegar al hospital…- Azul… ¿Cómo esta lita?

-al parecer está mal… el doctor ha hecho lo que se puede pero está en terapia intensiva…- respondió Azul

-¿y Andrew?

-le permitieron pasar unos minutos con ella… está mal… necesitara de sus amigos

-¿y Darien?

-no responde… bueno su celular está apagado y el de su casa al parecer no funciona…

-sí, algo me comento de eso…- miro su reloj…- ya casi amanece… le llamaremos mas tarde… ¿pero qué fue lo que paso realmente?

-después de que llegamos quería platicar con lita…- comento Rei relatando como fue que sucedieron las cosas

**FLASH BACK**

_Rei toco en repetidas ocasiones la puerta de Lita, una sonrisa en su rostro era más que evidente que la salida a caminar con aquel rubio había sido un éxito; mas sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de la castaña así que opto por entrar a su habitación y platicarle lo feliz que en ese momento se sentía, había muchas emociones y sentimientos en su pecho que la inundaban de tremenda alegría… al abrir la puerta observo que la castaña dormía…_

_-Lita… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?... es que Azul no me responde y yo necesito hablar con alguien…- decía con un tono de voz bajo…-¿Lita?...- se acercó un poco más a la chica y vio en sus manos un frasco de pastillas completamente vacío… y recordó lo que Azul le había dicho Días atrás _

_Flash Back_

_-Son Somníferos… pero hay que tener mucho cuidado pues son demasiado fuertes una dosis extra puede hacer dormir hasta un elefante…- comento con gracia_

_-Seré precavida…- dijo la castaña_

_-¿tan fuertes son?...- pregunto…- ¿y porque te las dieron?_

_-porque necesita descansar y ya un medicamento de baja dosis no le hace ningún efecto, pues ha sido medicada durante muchos años, este es el único que le funciona por ahora mientras su cuerpo comienza a desintoxicarse…_

_-oh! Comprendo…- contesto Rei_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-hay no ¡qué hiciste Lita!...- se dijo a si misma mientras se acercó a la chica moviéndola en repetidas ocasiones…- Lita…Lita… vamos despierta… hay no puede ser… ¿y ahora qué hago?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-no te preocupes…-Haruka tomo las manos de Rei las cuales estaban frías…- debes calmarte… ¿Por qué no se van a casa a descansar…? Yo me quedare aquí con Andy…

-sería una excelente idea…- comento azul… -Rei vamos… hay que ir a casa…- la morena asintió incorporándose…

-¿están bien como para manejar?

-si…- respondió Azul… -no te preocupes solo… solo avísame cualquier cosa… ¿de acuerdo?... por cierto dejo Esto…- le entrego un papel al rubio y este lo recibió algo sorprendido…- no tuve la oportunidad de entregárselo a Andrew…

-gracias

Diciendo eso ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la salida del hospital…

**0-0-0**

En la mañana muy temprano Mina había servido el desayuno, había decidido no preguntar más sobre esa conversación, el pelinegro llego al comedor

-¡Buenos días Darién!-saludo Mina –Espero que el desayuno sea de tu agrado-dijo sentándose frente a el

Darién llevo a su boca el vaso de jugo bebiendo un sorbo-Mina… Tú y las chicas se hicieron cargo de mi antiguo departamento ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro Darién ¿A qué viene eso ahora?-pregunto

-Anoche serena me dijo que me mando algunas cartas a mi antiguo departamento-hizo una pausa- pero Jamás recibí Ninguna…Tu ¿sabes de esas cartas?

Mina se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Darién -¿Cartas?...No Darién jamás encontré ninguna carta ahí-lo miro- A lo mejor no las envió, o se extraviaron-dijo la rubia

-¿Insinúas que Serena Mintió?-pregunto el directo sin inmutarse

-No…Yo no he dicho eso…

-Bueno olvídalo ya veré que paso con esas cartas que serena envió

A Mina se le esfumo la alegría de inmediato-Voy a preguntarle a las chicas…- dijo casi en murmuro

-Serena sabe de nuestra relación-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Qué?...- dijo sorprendida, algo en su pecho se anido sin saber cómo explicarlo…-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-No le importa-dijo el-ella también hizo su vida…Está casada

-¿Casada? –Pregunto sorprendida- Jamás lo imagine, me gustaría verla

-Bueno no sé qué decirte, cuando estábamos hablando recibió una llamada –hizo una pausa- al parecer esa llamada era importante y dejamos la plática…Quizás la continuemos…

Mina se puso seria y solo atino a mirarlo-Es lo más lógico… pero Bueno ¿te parece si desayunamos Darién?-pidió y es que la situación le incomodaba.

-Claro…- contesto él muy natural cuando saco de su bolsillo el móvil…- olvide encenderlo

-si después de que te llame mandaba al buzón…- comento la rubia, mientras que Darien encendía su celular encontrándose con varios mensajes _"urgente te comuniques con Azul"_ el moreno al ver ese mensaje se incorporó inmediatamente de la mesa haciendo una gesto de preocupación…-¿Qué sucede?

-no lo sé… déjame llamar…

-ok…- Darien marcaba el móvil

-¿Azul?...- pregunto en tono de preocupación…-¿Qué sucede?...

-_Darien… es solo que… bueno lita está en el hospital_

-¿Cómo que lita está en el hospital?...- pregunto y Mina dejo caer su pan tostado sobre la mesa y se acercó a su novio…

-_Trato de suicidarse y está muy mal… esta en Terapia intensiva… no le dan muchas posibilidades de vida… y si te llame fue porque sé que Andrew es tu Amigo y te necesita… está en el hospital general…_

-por su puesto… voy para allá…- dijo terminando la llamada

-yo voy contigo…- dijo ella tomando su chaqueta y salieron rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegaron estaba Haruka en la sala de espera y Andrew seguía a lado de lita…

Cuando Andrew entro a la habitación vio a su esposa conectada un ventilador artificial el cual leproporcionaba vida mientras que su cuerpo se veía deshidratado y sin vida, mortalmente pálida y además de ese ventilador había muchas maquinas más con sonido, imágenes y líneas que él no entendía… se acercó lentamente hasta ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente empapando el cubre bocas que traía puesto y esa bata azul turquesa que se había puesto… la observo durante varios minutos, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo… su Esposa postrada en una cama conectada con tubos y maquinas, jamás espero eso, jamás imagino que pasaría por esa situación… no podía hablar, ni siquiera le salían las palabras que en su cerebro se acumulaban… sus pies parecieran que se habían enraizado al suelo que le impedían moverse, sus manos rígidas y su cuerpo pesado eran sensaciones que jamás había sentido… además su pecho se aceleraba con el palpitar de su corazón era miedo… miedo de perderla… miedo de no volver a verla sonreír… miedo de que ya no despertara más… miedo de todo… miedo de sí mismo… y a la vez se despreciaba por haberla tratado así… se reprendía una y otra vez el hecho de ser tan cruel…

-per…- comenzó a articular esa palabra que revoloteaba por su mente y su boca…- perdóname…- finalmente dijo…- Lita… mi amor… perdóname…- tomo la mano izquierda de su esposa…- yo no séqué haría sin ti… yo no podría vivir sin ti… perdóname… soy un idiota, soy un idiota….- las lágrimas del chico no dejaban de salir y resbalar amargamente sobre sus mejillas y fundirse con el cubre bocas…- no te mueras mi amor… no me dejes, solo… solo abre tus ojitos… dime que soy lo peor… grítame… déjame si es lo que quieres pero… por favor abre tu ojos… cuando me contaste lo del aborto me cegué de rabia y furia, no quería verte, no quería escucharte… no quería saber de ti… lo único que quería era que desaparecieras y así mi dolor desaparecería… pero me equivoque el dolor aumento, mi pena, mi alma se quebrantaron con tu ausencia… viví la soledad más horrible de mi vida… comprendí que sin ti yo no era nada… no soy nada… ayer… ayer te seguí… cada noche lo hacíasabía que salías a esa hora por tu rosquilla… y deseaba acércame a ti para abrazarte y besarte y decirte perdóname, regresa a casa conmigo… pero… pero no me atrevía sentía que me rechazarías… sentía miedo… sentía temor… y ahora que tu estas aquí… y todo por él y por mi… me doy asco… me desprecio a mí mismo… Lita… perdóname mi amor, perdóname…- ya no pudo controlar más su calma y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento llorando amargamente aferrado a la mano tibia de aquella mujer entre la vida y la muerte…- perdóname… no séquémás decirte, no séquémás hacer por ti… dame la oportunidad de llenarte de amor, de poder formar la familia que siempre hemos querido… pero… por favor… por favor no me dejes, no me dejes… eres lo único que tengo… eres lo único que me mantiene con vida… eres mi vida Lita… si tu no estas… si tú te vas yo… yo no viviré… yo no quiero vivir sin ti… yo no quiero estar lejos de ti… mi vida… abre tus ojos… mi Lita… mi amor… perdóname… perdóname… por favor… por favor… Lita… Lita… perdón… perdón…- el monitor cardiovascular sonó el timbre haciendo reaccionar al rubio, de inmediato el médico y un equipo de enfermeros llegaron a la habitación de la chica sacando consternado al joven pues ese timbre indicaba que el corazón de la castaña había dejado de latir…

Andrew permaneció afuera llorando sentado sobre el pasillo abrazándose así mismo, sintiendo el dolor más grande de este mundo, sintiendo la perdida y el duelo que jamás se imaginó… después de unos minutos el equipo médicosalió de la habitación y él se incorporó de inmediato para recibir las noticia…

-¿doctor?

-sigue en estado crítico… pero ya no puede pasar… el acceso queda restringido

-¿sigue con vida?

-si… pero no se haga ilusiones solo un milagro la puede salvar…- diciendo esto los de blanco se marcharon y Andrew camino hasta la sala de espera donde se encontró con Darien, Mina y Haruka… Azul y Rei ya no estaban ahí…

-Andy…- corrió Darien al verlo…- ¿Cómo está?

-solo un milagro puede salvarla… eso… eso dijo el doctor…- finalizo dejándose llevar nuevamente por el llanto de un niño que perdía lo que más quería…

-todo estará bien…-dijo el moreno…- ella es fuerte

-si Andy Lita es muy fuerte saldrá de esta ya verás…- comento mina

-quizás este sea su milagro…- dijo el rubio mostrándoles el papel que Azul le había entregado antes de irse

-¿qué?...-contesto sin comprender

-es una carta que lita escribió…- Andrew la recibió y comenzó a leerla, las lágrimas le dificultaban la posibilidad de seguir leyendo y Darien continuo… después llego uno de los enfermeros hasta ellos

-lamento informarles que la Sra. Lita sufrió un paro respiratorio y su estado se ha vuelto más crítico…

-quiero verla…- exigió esta vez Andrew

-¿Cuál es su pronóstico?...- pregunto Haruka

-lo lamento, pero no puedo darles más información por el momento...- comentó el joven

-¿ya la llamaste?...- pregunto la chica sentada en uno de los sillones... al ver que el joven médico se retiraba

-¿cómo?...- intento preguntar pero no pudo las palabras no salieron de su garganta

-no...- dijo cabizbajo

-deberías... Serena necesita estar aquí... la carta es para ella...

-¿pero?... no estoy seguro...

-¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?...

-no lo estoy, es simplemente que... el verla... yo...

-si algo le pasa yo no sé qué haría... su vida es la mía...- dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, eran las más amargas que había derramado en toda su vida...-aunque no entiendo… ¿Serena? ¿Qué tiene que ver Serena en todo esto?... ¿ya saben dónde está?...- pregunto aún más confundido

-anoche la vi…- contesto el moreno…- ella está aquí en Japón… y Lita desean hablar con ella por lo que dice en su carta…

-le decíamos a Darien que sería conveniente que ella viniera con Lita…

-entonces llámala!...- dijo Andrew…- dile que venga que Lita la necesita que yo la necesito… no me importa si tu estás de acuerdo o no… dame su teléfono yo la llamado y si no quieres verla vete… si serena logra que lita despierte entonces la traeré yo mismo…

-calma Andy… - dijo Mina

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?... ¿he?... mi mujer esta allá conectada un montón de aparatos que la mantienen con vida, y yo estoy aquí respirando bien sin ninguna herida en mí, yo la humille, la destroce cuando debí darle todo mi apoyo… ¿Cómo crees que me siento en estos momentos?... fueron meses los que estuvimos separados y todo por mi egoísmo… un egoísmo de hombre herido… debí entenderla, comprender que para ella también debió ser muy difícil lo de su aborto… me cerré en mi orgullo machista y no le di la oportunidad de hablar… durante años ella quiso decírmelo pero nunca se lo permití… jamás… quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y abrazarla, besarla como lo hacía… quiera verla sonreír, llorar de alegría… quisiera verla caminar, correr, cocinar… hacerle el amor una y otra vez…- respiro profundamente dejando atónitos a los tres amigos que tenía en frente…- pero no puedo… ella está en una cama muriendo… y se está dejando morir por mi culpa… porque no la escuche, porque no deje que hablara… porque fui más importante yo… porque no supe valorarla…- se dejó caer de rodillas ya no podía más…- no supe amarla…

-Andy…- se arrodillo frente a la chica rubia…- eso que dices no es verdad… amas a Lita con tal intensidad que siempre la cuidaste… pero el destino siempre nos tiene preparadas sorpresas… como la aparición de Serena… no te des por vencido… lucha por ella que todos aquí rezaremos para que todo salga bien… no estás solo…

-Gracias Mina…

-Darien…- dijo la rubia- llama a Serena- el chico asintió y marco el móvil…

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Lita fue internada y aún seguía sin despertar aunque el peligro relativamente había pasado. Serena fue al hospital a petición de Darien y Andrew con la condición de que no quería que nadie estuviese ahí salvo Andrew y Haruka y así fue. El ver a Lita en ese estado la desconcertó un poco…

-Lita… lucha por vivir… no te des por vencida, he leído tu carta más de diez veces y no encuentro un motivo para querer dejar de vivir… yo… yo… bueno aun me duele el alma todo lo que paso hace años y es por eso que regrese, pero te necesito bien… recupérate y te prometo que resolveremos todo… se aclararán todas las dudas…- le dijo suavemente la rubia a la castaña… y salió de la habitación…

-buenas tardes Señorita…- dijo la enfermera

-buenas tardes- contesto la rubia…- cuando llegue el sr. Andrew dígale que Serena Tsukino cumplió…- sonrió y la enfermera también…

-Si señorita…

-Tengo una cita así que me tengo que ir… cuídela bien…- se despidió la rubia saliendo del hospital

Haruka esperaba a Serena en la cafetería cerca del Parque, ambos habían acomodado sus cosas para poder verse, él ya había ordenado un café expreso, mientras veía a la gente pasar por la calle dado que estaba situado en una mesa que daba a la calle… Muchos recuerdos de años atrás pasaron por su mente… De pronto una Voz que él conocía Muy bien lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos?

-¡Serena! No te sentí llegar

Ella sonrió-me di cuenta mi Haruka-se acomodó en la silla -¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz de verte serena ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Un Frappe con un pastelillo-dijo ordenándole al mesero cuando se acerco

-¿Cómo estas Serena?

-Muy bien Haruka… ¿Qué se dice de mi regreso?-Pregunto ella con seriedad

-Bueno… Muchas cosas Están alegres, tienen tantas preguntas…Quieren verte-la miro Y creo que Darién está confundido

-¿Confundido?-Pregunto-¿Por qué?

-Tu regreso le movió muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos

-¿Sentimientos?...Lo siento por el Haruka-dijo bebiendo el frappe-Ambos tenemos una Vida hecha Y él no tiene cabida en la mía, Ni yo en la suya-hablo con seguridad

-Perdóname que te pregunte pero ¿Estas segura Serena?

La rubia sonrió-Por supuesto Haruka-hablo con determinación-Le guardo cariño por lo que hubo entre nosotros, es una parte de Mi vida que jamás podrá borrar, pero fuera de eso No veo a Darién como el Hombre de mi vida, porque ese puesto ya está ocupado

Haruka jamás la había escuchado hablar así-Estoy…Sorprendido-dijo el

-¿Pensaste que iba a amarlo siempre?-pregunto sin dejar contestar-Yo también lo pensé Haruka, Darién era Mi mundo, Mi vida…Y hablar de él en el pasado me costó mucho trabajo

-Comprendo; Yo alguna vez le dije que si algún día la vida los ponía de frente de nuevo se arrepentiría. Y veo que así es

Serena sonrió-Bueno Yo lo siento por Darién

-¿Qué piensas hacer Serena?

-Yo solo quiero saber ¿Quién planeo Todo? Créeme que yo he tratado de no pensar en eso… Pero necesito saberlo, No por Darién, si no por mi ¿entiendes?

-Por supuesto

-Pensaba en hablar con zafiro-dijo la rubia sin ningún temor-Antes no lo enfrente por cobarde, por miedo quizás… pero ahora las cosas cambiaron

-¿Con zafiro?...

-Claro el actuó así por algo o por alguien No lo sé…-dijo ella

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-No quiero involucrarte en nada Haruka, si comenzaras a Preguntar seria como sospechoso-dijo ella-déjame manejar las cosas a Mi manera ¿de acuerdo?

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Serena

-Lo se… ¿Sabes? Ver a Lita en ese estado me causo un impacto… leí su carta pero… me siento confundida deseaba verla y fui, también quiero ver a las demás…Pero no se ¿en quien confiar? ¿Entiendes? No se quienes fueron mis amigas alguna vez

-¿Ya no las consideras así?

Serena se puso seria ante esa Pregunta-¿Cómo hacerlo? No puedo Haruka, una parte de mi literalmente Grita por verlas pero al tenerlas frente a Mi no sé cómo reaccionare

-Es comprensible-dijo el-Recuerda que yo estoy contigo serena

-Lo se Haruka tu eres el único con el que puedo contar y el único en quien confió

-¿No confías en Darién?

-No, la verdad es que no -contesto- pero bueno Debo irme Haruka tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Vamos te acompaño-dijo levantándose con la rubia a la salida de la cafetería se encontraron con Michiru

-¿Serena?-pregunto incrédula

La rubia estaba del el brazo de Haruka-Hola Michiru- respondió con naturalidad

-Qué bueno verte serena-dijo abrazándola, pero la rubia no correspondió al abrazo-Ha pasado tanto tiempo amiga ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

Haruka se quedó al lado de la rubia y observo la reacción tan fría que tuvo con Michiru-Me lo imagino-dijo ella

-Eres muy malo Haruka debiste avisarnos que verías a serena-dijo Michiru

-En realidad yo le pedí que no les dijera nada-dijo la rubia

-Claro entiendo-dijo ella-Todas queremos verte serena ojala fuese posible reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos

Serena sonrió-Veré que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada, ahora si me disculpas debo irme; Haruka ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro serena, hasta luego Michiru-dijo el yéndose de ahí con serena

En definitiva Michiru estaba desconcertada con el comportamiento de Serena…

Las chicas sabían que Serena había vuelto, pero ninguna de ellas se había reunido con ella, todo era directamente con Haruka, ni siquiera Darien la había vuelto a ver. Mientras que Lita permanecía en el hospital…

-Señor…- dijo la enfermera en la recepción… él se acercó a ella con debilidad habían sido unas semanas difíciles hacia un par de días que lita había dejado Terapia Intensiva pero seguía sin despertar, el cansancio se veía reflejado en su rostro y en su cuerpo…- Su esposa ha despertado…- al escucharlo Andrew Sonrió y corrió hacia la habitación de Lita… abrió la puerta y la vi directamente… ahí estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos marrón abiertos… por un instante sonrió y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mas ahora no eran amargas sino de felicidad… después corrió hacia ella mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente. Lita por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar pero la inercia hizo que sus brazos completaran el abrazo…

-Te amo… Te Amo…perdóname, perdóname mi amor… soy un tonto lo se… y no merezco nada de ti pero por favor perdóname… - le decía sin soltarla…

Mientras tanto la vida laboral de las Marquette seguía y ahora más con la llegada de Diamante y Luna… por su parte Azul estaba Feliz irradiaba felicidad por donde pasaba y todos la notaban…

-Hola Darien… disculpa no haberte avisado antes pero…-comento Azul en la oficina…- con lo de Lita preferimos atrasar la reunión… será la próxima semana…

-no te preocupes… y ya no me digas más… Lita ya está fuera de peligro y gracias a ustedes que la llevaron a Tiempo…

-es verdad…-comento con tono de voz bajo…

-bien iré a la oficina de Diamante quiero firmar un contrato con la exportadora y necesito algunos de sus consejos…

-claro, yo voy a la mía… quiero terminar pronto para ir con mi hija de compras…

-mujeres!...- sonrió para seguí su camino hasta la oficina de Diamante

Una semana después se hacia la pequeña reunión para darle la bienvenida a Diamante… Por fin estaba junto a su familia de nuevo y eso era motivo de celebrarse… Darien y sus amigos eran los invitados a excepción de Zafiro. A Luna le había encantado su habitación, claro que no era comparable con su habitación en Francia. La niña lucía un lindo vestido en color Rosa con una pequeña laza en color blanco a la cintura, su cabello atado en una coleta alta.

-¿Cómo está la sobrina más linda del Mundo?-Pregunto la pelinegra entrando a la habitación de la niña

-¡Tía Rei!-dijo la niña sonriendo- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Como toda una Princesa-dijo la morena

-¿Dónde están papa y Mama?

-Cambiándose en la habitación-sonrió-ya los invitados deben estar por llegar

**0-0-0**

Azul y Diamante estaban en la habitación-Te amo Mi vida y estas hermosa-decía el platinado

-Tú no te quedas atrás-dijo ella terminando de ponerse un collar que hacia juego con el Vestido en color Verde que llevaba-Quiero que te sientas como en casa, aunque en teoría es poco el tiempo que estaremos acá

-Me siento en casa si te tengo a ti y a mi Luna-dijo el abrazándola por detrás

Ella se dio vuelta quedando frente a él y busco sus labios para capturarlos en un beso que fue plenamente correspondido por el platinado…-Creo que debemos irnos a recibir a los invitados que no tardan en llegar-dijo ella

-Como guste Mi mujercita-sonrió Diamante tomándola de la cintura y dirigiéndose a la sala en donde Rei Y luna ya los esperaban.

-¡Papi!-dijo la niña corriendo hacia sus papas y siendo recibida por los brazos de Diamante-Te vez muy guapo y tú también mami

-Tú no te quedas atrás mi Luna-dijo azul- eres toda una princesa

-Es toda una Marquette –dijo Diamante- Y tu hermanita esta Preciosa

-Qué bueno que me lo dices ya estaba celosa-dijo en tono de broma

-Ahora si soy feliz tengo a las 3 mujeres de mi vida conmigo-rio Diamante

De pronto tocaron el Timbre, siendo Lina la ama de casa de los Marquette quien atendiera de inmediato-Buenas tardes-saludaron Amy y Michiru que fueron las primeras en llegar

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidas-dijo Lina haciéndolas pasar

-Amy, Michiru que bueno que vinieron-hablo azul-Les presento a Mi esposo Diamante y a nuestra Hija Luna

-Un placer-dijo Michiru estrechando la mano del platinado, acción que imito Amy

-Un gusto conocerlas señoritas-dijo el-siéntanse como en casa

-Tienen una niña muy linda-dijo Amy-¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Muy bien-dijo la niña con alegría

-Parece una muñequita-dijo Michiru, quien de pronto Vio a Rei-Hola Rei-saludo

-Hola que bueno que nos acompañan –respondió la Morena

Se sirvieron algunas bebidas mientras esperaban a los demás y el que llego luego de ellas Fue Haruka, -Buenas tardes a todos-saludo

Siendo recibido por el platinado.- qué bueno que nos acompañas-dijo el-Mira te presento a Nuestra Hija Luna-decía Diamante orgulloso

Haruka miro a la pequeña la cual le regalo una sonrisa-Hola- saludo ella

-Hola Luna-le devolvió la sonrisa-Eres toda una damita, volvió su vista a la morena-Luces hermosa Rei-estas palabras hicieron que ella se sonrojara…

-Gracias Haruka-sonrió

Azul se acercó a saludar a Haruka- que gusto que nos acompañes

-No podía faltar-sonrió

Diamante y Haruka entablaron plática, mientras las chicas estaban juntas, la pequeña Luna era la admiración de los que estaban ya presentes

Media Hora después…Darién llegaba acompañado de Mina al llegar fueron saludados por todos, Mina fue la que noto a la niña- ¿Es tu hija? –pregunto a azul

-Así es ella es Mi luna-decía observando a su hija la cual se dirigía donde su padre, quien estaba con Haruka y Darién.

-Papi-llamo la niña

-Dime princesa-le respondió tomándole la mano

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti pequeña-dijo el-Mira Darién te presento a mi Hija Luna

La mirada de Darien se dirigió a la pequeña-Un gusto conocerte Luna-dijo el con amabilidad

Sin embargo la niña lo miro con reserva-¿Qué pasa Luna?-dijo Diamante

-Nada Papa-dijo ella con seriedad-Mucho gusto señor Darién-dijo ella

-Puedes decirme Darién si gustas-sonrió

-Voy con mama-dijo la niña sin mas no dando una buena impresión a Darién

-Discúlpala –dijo Diamante- la verdad es que el cambio no lo ha asimilado del todo

-No te preocupes-sonrió el pelinegro- es comprensible que aún no se adapte

-Lo bueno es que es por poco TIEMPO –intervino Haruka

Y mientras ellos hablaban de negocios…. Luna se había sentado en el sofá, Mina se acercó a ella-Hola-saludo con entusiasmo la rubia-Soy Mina

-Hola Mina-saludo la niña dándole una sonrisa

-Así que tú eres la pequeña Luna-sonrió a lo que la niña asintió-¿sabes? Tienes un Nombre muy Lindo

-Gracias Mina, a mí me gusta mucho tu nombre-dijo ella

Mina se acomodó al lado de la niña-Y dime Luna ¿Te gusta Tokio?

-Bueno…No mucho-dijo un poco apenada-pero Papa y mama tienen negocios que hacer

-Se ve que tus papas te quieren mucho

-Sí, también Tía Rei me quiere mucho –sonrió-Papa dice que somos las mujeres de su vida-decía la niña orgullosa

Mina estaba fascinada con la pequeña Luna-Tu papa es un hombre muy afortunado-sonrió-Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme

-Gracias Mina-sonrió la Niña

En el transcurso de la pequeña Reunión Diamante no se separaba de su esposa Y mucho menos ella de él, demostrando que eran una pareja Unida, Mina había congeniado mucho con Luna, el pelinegro se acercó a ambas-¿Se divierten?

-Claro Darién, Luna es todo un encanto-sonrió la rubia

-Me doy cuenta-dijo el brindándole una sonrisa a la niña

-Voy con mama-dijo la niña levantándose

-Parece que No le agrado-dijo el pelinegro sentándose al lado de Mina

-No digas eso Darién, creo que es por qué no te conoce-sonrió-¿sabes? Me gusta esta familia, se ven tan unidos tan solidos

- sí, la verdad es que si… tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- le dijo el pelinegro al oído de la rubia la cual se estremeció al contacto…- ¿recuerdas?...

-Darien, no es el momento…

-¿quieres una familia no?...

-sí, es lo que más quiero…

-¿entonces? ¿Seguimos con la tarea?...- la rubia solo sonrió y tomo un poco de refresco.

La velada continuaba con naturalidad y todos platicaban y sonreían… cuando sonó el timbre… Azul abrió la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba se iluminaron sus ojos y sonrió abrazando a la chica que estaba frente a ella y el joven del cual estaba tomada del brazo…

**0-0-0**

_**Helloooooo ¡! Mis queridas niñas de mi corazón Lamentamos la espera pero esperamos que el Cap sea de su agrado…¿Cómo ven la situación? Milly Y yo esperamos que este cap les guste y Obvio nos lo dejen saber. **_

_**Bueno les dire que las extraño Mucho por ahora no tengo internet en casa pero es algo pasajero, sinceramente me han hecho mucha falta pero siempre pienso en ustedes jojo Bien dramática yo ¿verdad? Pero enserio me hacen falta… pero Pronto Regresare…Ahora pues les dejo este cap y nos veremos luego….Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap jojo **_

_**Las quierooooooooo ¡!**_

_**Pd: Chicas que les debo Rw cuando tenga inter en casa ire poniéndome al corriente Ok**_


	18. ¿Como me Siento?

En el transcurso de la pequeña Reunión Diamante no se separaba de su esposa Y mucho menos ella de él, demostrando que eran una pareja Unida, Mina había congeniado mucho con Luna, el pelinegro se acercó a ambas-¿Se divierten?

-Claro Darién, Luna es todo un encanto-sonrió la rubia

-Me doy cuenta-dijo el brindándole una sonrisa a la niña

-Voy con mama-dijo la niña levantándose

-Parece que No le agrado-dijo el pelinegro sentándose al lado de Mina

-No digas eso Darién, creo que es por qué no te conoce-sonrió-¿sabes? Me gusta esta familia, se ven tan unidos tan solidos

- sí, la verdad es que si… tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- le dijo el pelinegro al oído de la rubia la cual se estremeció al contacto…- ¿recuerdas?...

-Darien, no es el momento…

-¿quieres una familia no?...

-sí, es lo que más quiero…

-¿entonces? ¿Seguimos con la tarea?...- la rubia solo sonrió y tomo un poco de refresco.

La velada continuaba con naturalidad y todos platicaban y sonreían… cuando sonó el timbre… Azul abrió la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba se iluminaron sus ojos y sonrió abrazando a la chica que estaba frente a ella y el joven del cual estaba tomada del brazo de su esposo.

-bienvenidos…- dijo la anfitriona

-gracias…- ambos respondieron

-Lita!...- gritó Mina al verla pasar y de inmediato se acercó a ella…- ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada para ir por ti?

-acabamos de salir, y no deseaba faltar…- respondió la castaña aun algo cansada…

-pasa siéntate…- dijo Amy aun estas débil- la castaña asintió y camino junto a su esposo hasta la sala donde se acomodo

-toma…- le dijo Rei quien traía dos copas una de vino y otra de jugo de manzana…- debemos cuidarte muy bien- le dijo con su singular sonrisa

-gracias…- respondió con cierta timidez

-Lita…- dijo Azul acercándose a su lado…- si te sientes cansada puedes pasar a descansar acabas de salir del hospital creo que deberías…

-Azul…- comenzó la castaña…- gracias por todo, pero deseo permanecer aquí por lo menos un momento… además quiero conocer a tu esposo y a tu hija… tengo tanta curiosidad…

**0-0-0**

-bien…- dijo la morena haciendo una ligera seña al platinado y a su pequeña los cuales entendieron de inmediato y se acercaron…- Diamante ella es Lita, estuvo viviendo con Rei y conmigo durante un tiempo ¿recuerdas que te lo comente?...

-claro que si… es un gusto Lita- extendió su mano amablemente para entrelazarse con la de ella…

-y él ya lo conoces es Andrew, su esposo…- ambos sonrieron…- Luna ella es Lita una amiga que he conocido aquí en Tokio y que cocina delicioso…

-¿de verdad?...- dijo emocionada la niña…- ¿sabes cocinar pasteles?- lita asintió…- wow! ¿algún día me cocinarías una de fresas con chocolate?

-Luna…- dijo su padre

-es que me encantan los pasteles…

-claro que si… en cuanto me sienta mejor cocinaré un pastel para ti…

-¿estas enferma?

-solo un poco

-entonces recupérate pronto… yo voy a pedir por ti en mis oraciones…- dijo la niña con gran ternura…

-gracias Luna…

Después de eso la niña se retiró y los demás invitados convivían armoniosamente, mientras que alrededor de Lita se habían centrado Amy, Mina y Michiru…

-¿ya te sientes mejor?...- pregunto Michiru

-sí, el medico dice que debo asistir a un grupo de apoyo psicológico y seguir con mis medicamentos…- bajo la mirada por un instante…- ¿la han visto?

-¿Qué?...- contesto Amy rápidamente

-a Serena…

-yo si…- respondió Michiru- no es la misma Serena que conocimos…

-si me lo ha comentado Darien… -esta vez habló Mina…

-yo no séqué decir, he estado demasiado ocupada… yo no la he visto…- Dijo Amy despreocupada

-yo… la recuerdo…fue como un sueño… en el hospital…- comenzó a decir la castaña, mientras traia un recuerdo a su mente solo para ella

**FLASH BACK**

_-Lita… no lo entiendo… te __juro__ que he tratado pero no lo entiendo y menos __por qué__ has hecho esto… __leí__ tu carta aquí esta y te juro que no he venido a buscar venganza… mucho menos el amor de Darien… Soy feliz… muy feliz… tal vez no me escuchas, quizás ni siquiera sepas quien __está__ a tu lado… pero…- dijo la rubia tomando su mano…- lucha… lucha por cualquier sueño a anhelo que tengas… lucha por Andrew, lucha por ese amor que ambos se tienen… no __séqué__ tengo que perdonarte, lo único claro que hay en mi es que debo salir adelante como siempre lo he hecho… Lita has lo mismo… lucha… y vuelve a __sonreír__; nos veremos en otra __ocasión__ y en un lugar diferente… ya lo veras…- se __acercó__ a la joven depositándole un beso en la frente y dejando el papel sobre la mesita. Dio media vuelta y se __topó__ con la enfermera…-__ Lita… lucha por vivir… no te des por vencida, he leído tu carta más de diez veces y no encuentro un motivo para querer dejar de vivir… yo… yo… bueno aun me duele el alma todo lo que paso hace años y es por eso que regrese, pero te necesito bien… recupérate y te prometo que resolveremos todo… se aclararán todas las dudas…- le dijo suavemente la rubia a la castaña… _

_-buenas tardes Señorita…- dijo la enfermera_

_-buenas tardes- contesto la rubia…- cuando llegue el sr. Andrew dígale que Serena Tsukino cumplió…- sonrió y la enfermera también…_

_-Si señorita_

_-Tengo una cita así que me tengo que ir… cuídela bien…- se despidió la rubia saliendo del hospital_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-eso no puede ser posible…- comento la peli azul

-¿Por qué?

-cuando te encuentras en estado de coma como tú, el cerebro deja de emitir ondas consientes…- se detuvo un momento…- sería casi imposible que escucharas lo que las personas dicen, puesto que caíste en un sueño muy profundo… de hecho casi te diagnosticaron muerte cerebral…

-pues la probabilidad del casi…- mencionó Mina- puede ser ¿no?...- Michiru asintió mientras que Amy solo se limitó a observar a la castaña…

-¿de qué tanto platican?...- pregunto Darien acercándose a su novia…

-de cuando Lita estuvo en estado de coma… es interesante saber que pudo escuchar a Serena…

-¿la escuchaste?...- pregunto escéptico…

-si… escuche todo lo que me dijo…

-y… ¿se puede saber?...- Lita negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué no se puede saber?...- pregunto Haruka uniéndose a la platica

-bueno, es que…- intento decir algo la castaña pero la presencia de Azul en el grupo la detuvo. La mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado y solo quedaba el grupo de amigos en común, colegas y empresarios se retiraban de la velada muy apacible y cómoda.

-perdón que los interrumpa… es que Luna se va a dormir y desea despedirse…- dijo la morena mientras que la pequeña se acercaba a cada uno para despedirse de una manera muy cortes y amigable…

-buenas noches… yo me voy a dormir y ustedes se quedan a platicar muy a gusto como en su casa…- dijo sonriendo…- ah! Lita no te olvides de mi pastel…

-no te preocupes hermosa…- dijo con una sonrisa muy singular en ella… y la niña y su madre se marcharon por unos momentos mientras que los demás se integraban a la sala para seguir conversando.

-me alegra saber que ustedes ya solucionaron sus problemas…- comento Michiru tomando un poco de su copa…

-no fue nada fácil…- mencionó Andrew abrazando a su esposa…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Amy

-Lastime mucho a Lita… las palabras duelen y queman el corazón y el alma… se que tomará algo de tiempo pero el que ella estuviera en esa cama de hospital me hizo sentir muchas cosas que jamás me había permitido antes…

-¿Cómo cuáles?...- pregunto Rei

-Sentir que la perdía fue lo más doloroso que puede haber experimentado…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Lita…- murmuro al ver a su esposa __conectada un ventilador artificial el cual leproporcionaba vida mientras que su cuerpo se veía deshidratado y sin vida, mortalmente pálida y además de ese ventilador había muchas maquinas más con sonido, imágenes y líneas que él no entendía… se acercó lentamente hasta ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente empapando el cubre bocas que traía puesto y esa bata azul turquesa que le habían puesto… la observo durante varios minutos, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo… su Esposa postrada en una cama conectada con tubos y maquinas, jamás espero eso, jamás imagino que pasaría por esa situación… no podía hablar, ni siquiera le salían las palabras que en su cerebro se acumulaban… sus pies parecieran que se habían enraizado al suelo que le impedían moverse, sus manos rígidas y su cuerpo pesado eran sensaciones que jamás había sentido… además su pecho se aceleraba con el palpitar de su corazón era miedo… miedo de perderla… miedo de no volver a verla sonreír… miedo de que ya no despertara más… miedo de todo… miedo de sí mismo… y a la vez se despreciaba por haberla tratado así… se reprendía una y otra vez el hecho de ser tan cruel…-per…- quizo articular esa palabra que revoloteaba por su mente y su boca…- perdóname…- finalmente dijo…- Lita… mi amor… perdóname…- tomo la mano izquierda de su esposa…- yo no séqué haría sin ti… yo no podría vivir sin ti… perdóname… soy un idiota, soy un idiota….- las lágrimas del chico no dejaban de salir y resbalar amargamente sobre sus mejillas y fundirse con el cubre bocas…- no te mueras mi amor… no me dejes, solo… solo abre tus ojitos… dime que soy lo peor… grítame… déjame si es lo que quieres pero… por favor abre tu ojos… cuando me contaste lo del aborto me cegué de rabia y furia, no quería verte, no quería escucharte… no quería saber de ti… lo único que quería era que desaparecieras y así mi dolor desaparecería… pero me equivoque el dolor aumento, mi pena, mi alma se quebrantaron con tu ausencia… viví la soledad más horrible de mi vida… comprendí que sin ti yo no era nada… no soy nada… ayer… ayer te seguí… cada noche lo hacíasabía que salías a esa hora por tu rosquilla… y deseaba acércame a ti para abrazarte y besarte y decirte perdóname, regresa a casa conmigo… pero… pero no me atrevía sentía que me rechazarías… sentía miedo… sentía temor… y ahora que tu estas aquí… y todo por él y por mi… me doy asco… me desprecio a mí mismo… Lita… perdóname mi amor, perdóname…- ya no pudo controlar más su calma y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento llorando amargamente aferrado a la mano tibia de aquella mujer entre la vida y la muerte…- perdóname… no séquémás decirte, no séquémás hacer por ti… dame la oportunidad de llenarte de amor, de poder formar la familia que siempre hemos querido… pero… por favor… por favor no me dejes, no me dejes… eres lo único que tengo… eres lo único que me mantiene con vida… eres mi vida Lita… si tu no estas… si tú te vas yo… yo no viviré… yo no quiero vivir sin ti… yo no quiero estar lejos de ti… mi vida… abre tus ojos… mi Lita… mi amor… perdóname… perdóname… por favor… por favor… Lita… Lita… perdón… perdón…- el monitor cardiovascular sonó el timbre haciendo reaccionar al rubio, de inmediato el médico y un equipo de enfermeros llegaron a la habitación de la chica sacando consternado al joven pues ese timbre indicaba que el corazón de la castaña había dejado de latir…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue lo peor que pude haber vivido… yo la doblegue, la destroce cuando debí darle todo mi apoyo… ¿Cómo creen que me sentí

en esos momentos?... fueron meses los que estuvimos separados y todo por mi egoísmo… un egoísmo de hombre herido… debí entenderla… entenderte…- corrigió mirándola a los ojos…- comprender que para ti debió ser muy difícil lo de tu aborto; debió doler demasiado tener que deshacerte de una pequeña parte de tu cuerpo por alguien que en su momento parecía ser lo más valioso para ti… me cerré en mi orgullo machista de hombre y no te di la oportunidad de hablar… durante años quisiste decírmelo pero nunca te lo permití… jamás… quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y abrazarte, besarte como lo hacía antes… quiero verte sonreír, llorar de alegría… quisiera vertecaminar, correr, cocinar… hacerte el amor una y otra vez…- respiro profundamente dejando atónitos a los amigos que tenía en frente…se arrodillo ante ella con lágrimas en sus ojos desplazándose sobre sus mejillas…- se queno supe amarte como tú te lo mereces…sé que va a costar trabajo rehacer nuestro matrimonio, pero… quiero intentarlo… quiero vivir contigo hasta morir juntos de viejos… quiero permanecer a tu lado siempre… por eso hoy… ante todos nuestros amigos quiero pedirte…- trago saliva- Lita… ¿te casarías nuevamente conmigo?...- esa pregunta dejo a todos mirando fijamente a la chica que lloraba por las palabras de su esposo… ella no se movia en lo mas minimo simplemente sus ojos no dejaban de llorar… esas lagrimas eran de dolor, felicidad, nostalgia, amargura… no lo sabia…- no nos hemos divorciado, pero quiero casarme contigo frente a Dios… tu con tu vestido y yo esperándote al frente del altar… solo nos casamos por lo civil… ¿recuerdas? No queríamos una boda en grande en aquel entonces, pero ahora… ¿te casarías conmigo ante Dios?... para que él nos de su bendición…

Todos permanecían en silencio mirando fijamente a la pareja tomada de las manos. Azul abrazada a su esposo. Rei con lágrimas en su rostro al igual que Mina quien se aferró al brazo de su novio. El momento era nostálgico, jamás habían presenciado una escena de esa manera y que ellos hayan sido testigos fieles de ese amor de Andrew para Lita fue algo inesperado y romántico a la vez. A algunos les caló en lo más profundo de su corazón regocijándose en ese sentimiento llamado amor.

-cuando me dijeron que habias despertado mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo… me sentí vivo de nuevo… y…- la mano de Lita se poso sobre los labios del rubio interrumpiendo su hablar…

-Te Amo Andrew… lo sabes… pero necesito solucionar algunas cosas antes de responder a tu pregunta… no es que no quiera casarme contigo… es solo que… necesito sanar estas heridas- señalo su pecho- necesito curarlas y que cicatricen para que yo pueda volver a ser la misma que un día fui… esa chica feliz de la cual tu te enamoraste… aquella mujer llena de ilusiones… hay en mi una maraña de emociones que no secomo describirlas… por eso… no te puedo responder ahora… dame tiempo… dame tu apoyo… y saldremos juntos de todo esto… por favor…- pidió ella

-lo haremos como tu quieras…- respondió él- ¿puedo besarte?...- la chica sonrió y se sonrrojo al mismo tiempo y los demás sacaron un sonrisa en su rostro…

-si… claro que si…- el chico se acerco a la castaña depositando una suave beso en sus labios y al fondo un aplauso comenzó a escucharse acompañados de algunos que comenzaron después…

-hay chicos! Me han hecho llorar…- dijo Rei limpiándose aquellas lagrimas que aun estaban sobre sus ojos y mejillas…- hasta he considerado la opción del matrimonio…- comento y Haruka, Azul y Diamante se giraron a verla…- ¡¿Qué?...

-nada cuñadita… nada…- comento divertida Rei…

-me alegra verlos así…- comenzó Darien a hablar…- Andrew era un despojo humano…

-hay amigo no ayudes

-Lita… ¿vas a regresar a casa con Andrew?- pregunto Amy

-si… también por eso quisimos venir a la reunión… quiero agradecerles a Azul y Rei su hospitalidad…

-no tienes nada que agradecer… ésta es tu casa…-dijo Azul…- bueno mientras estemos aquí…

-Claro… Lita nada de eso, ahora a comenzar una nueva vida…- secundo Rei a lo que su cuñada había dicho…

-chicos es tarde ya…- dijo Michiru…- ¿Haruka me llevas? Es que no traigo auto…- el rubio asintió y dejó su copa en la charola de servicio. Ambos se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar…

-yo también me marcho – dijo Amy- mañana tengo varias cirugías y tengo que descansar un poco…

-gracias por haber venido…- dijo Diamante…

-fue un gusto- respondió la peli azul- además había que conocer al que trae de Suspiros a Azul…

-vamos!...- dijo Azul

-hay amor no te sonrojes- le dijo el platinado atrayendo a su esposa para besarla frente a los que quedaban ahí…

-nosotros también nos vamos…- dijo Darien tomando la mano de Mina fuertemente y ante esto la rubia hizo una mueca que pasó desapercibida casi para todos excepto para una chica…

-gracias a todos por haber venido…- dijo el platinado despidiéndose amablemente de cada uno de ellos…

-nos seguiremos viendo en la oficina- comento el pelinegro

-así es Darien… nos vemos en la oficina…- y asi la pareja salio del departamento.

-Yo también me retiro…- comento Rei…- mañana tengo junta con los proveedores del Global… y es muy temprano… Lita, Andrew se quedan en su casa…

-Gracias…- contestaron…-

-Cuñadita, hermano buenas noches!

-buenas noches- respondieron y la morena se retiro…

-Andrew… ¿puedes traer la caja que deje en el auto por favor?...- pidió la chica, el rubio asintió y salió del departamento- Azul…- dijo la chica… ¿podemos hablar?

-claro…-contesto mirando a su esposo

-las dejo…-dijo Diamante alejándose de las chicas…

-¿pasa algo Lita?...- pregunto preocupada Azul

-nada grave, no te preocupes… solo que lo que va a traer Andrew quiero que lo guardes muy bien… nadie debe saber de su contenido por ahora…

-¿de qué se trata?...

-aun no te lo puedo decir claramente… solo te puedo decir que es algo que me ayudara a sanar estas heridas que tengo y que ayudara mucho a una vieja amiga…

-está bien… cuentas conmigo…- le dijo y en eso entro el rubio con una pequeña caja de unos 30cm cuadrados…

-¿es esta?...- preguntó

-si… gracias…- se la entregó a la morena- gracias por todo Azul…- le dijo cuando ella la tomó. Era una caja metálica con un cerrojo…

-de nada… sabes que te estimo mucho…

-pues bien ahora si nos vamos…- dijo la castaña incorporándose con dificultad… y luego se retiraron…

Azul se quedó por un par de minutos de pie sosteniendo esa caja, le intrigaba lo que adentro estaba pero debía respetar el favor que le habían confiado. Llevo la caja a su habitación y la guardo en la caja fuerte. Su esposo salía de la ducha cuando la sujeto por la cintura comenzando a besar ese cuello terso y blanco causando miles de sensaciones en la chica que después se dejó llevar por la pasión y la lujuria del momento entregándose a su esposo en cuerpo y alma…

**DIAS DESPUES**

Azul estaba en su oficina a Pocos momentos ya de salir por Luna al colegio, cuando Diamante la interrumpió entrando a su oficina-¿Cómo se encuentra Mi mujercita el día de Hoy?

-Feliz-sonrió viéndolo entrar-Desde que Tu y Luna están acá no hay felicidad más grande

-¿Vas a ir por ella?

-Claro estaba pensando en llevarla al centro comercial

-Me parece buena idea

-Quiero que me cuente como se siente acá en Tokio

-Me parece muy bien Mi vida, entonces te acompaño al estacionamiento

-Me encanta la idea Diamante

Ambos salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano ciertamente eran un matrimonio envidiable en todos los sentidos, en el pasillo se cruzaron con Darién-Hola

-Hola ¿Se van?

-No, solo se ira azul va por Luna –respondió el platinado

-Me saludas a Luna-dijo el pelinegro

-Por supuesto-dijo ella dándole una sonrisa

**0-0-0**

-¿No te das cuenta de la situación Zafiro? ¡Serena está aquí!

-¿Qué puede pasar? A decir verdad me asombra que haya regresado-dijo intentando escucharse Tranquilo-Pero ¿en qué te afecta?

-Nuestra Vida es mejor sin ella, su presencia solo viene a remover cosas…Darién está confundido aunque no lo admita abiertamente

-Dulzura respira, estoy intrigado y espero pronto poder verla, pero tranquilízate…a lo mejor se está haciendo la interesante-sonrió-De nada le sirve regresar ahora, además tu misma dices que está casada

-Pero por algo regreso ¿No crees? ¿Qué tal si aún le interesa Darién?

-Al demonio contigo esta paranoica-dijo levantándose del lugar

**0-0-0**

Haruka se encontraba en su oficina cuando el pelinegro entro-¿Tienes listo el presupuesto?

-Claro Darien justo iba a llevarla a tu oficina en unos minutos-dijo entregándole un folder

-Gracias-dijo haciendo una pausa-Haruka… ¿sabes algo de serena?

-Realmente me Sorprende que preguntes por ella Darién ¿A qué se debe?

-Creo que nuestra platica quedo inconclusa…la he llamado pero no he tenido suerte-dijo con cierto pesar-…He pensado en ir a su departamento pero…

-¿Estás loco?-Pregunto Haruka

Darién se acercó a servirse un Whisky-No lo sé Haruka es solo que…

-Amigo ella está casada, tiene una vida y en ella no estás tú-la respuesta de él fue tajante-Yo no sé si tu sientes algo por ella aun, Ni pretendo preguntarlo, pero te recuerdo que Serena no es la Misma chiquilla

-Lo se…-¿La has Visto?

Si, a veces salimos a Tomar un café-Miro al pelinegro-Yo te aconsejo que Sigas con tu relación con Mina y que te olvides de Serena

El pelinegro guardo silencio unos minutos-Tienes razón Haruka después de Todo ya paso mucho tiempo-dijo sentándose-Hace un momento vi a Azul y Diamante, ella iba por Luna

-Ella es muy dedicada a su hija-dijo Haruka- además la niña es un encanto- Darien hizo una mueca-¿Qué sucede Darién?

-No se… Creo que no le agrado a Luna

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La sentí un poco cortante conmigo en la reunión-dijo encogiéndose de Hombros- a lo mejor por ser Hija única es muy consentida ¿No crees?

-A mí no me dio esa impresión, veras que conforme te conozca le agradarás, Por cierto hablando de negocios ¿Cómo ves el equipo con los Marquette?

-Fenomenal estamos en terrenos nunca antes vistos-dijo satisfecho-No podemos quejarnos, hacer negocios con ellos fue lo mejor Y tu ¿Cómo vas con Rei?

-Creo que bien, en realidad ella tiene reserva en cuanto a esto, ya que estarán acá por un Tiempo nada mas

-¿No crees que se quede por ti?

-No lo sé Darién, siento que sería injusto de mi parte pedirle que se quede, cuando tiene una vida en Paris ¿No crees?

-Quizás… pero siempre uno de los dos tiene que ceder en la relación ¿No?

-Puede ser,aunque hay excepciones

-Eso lo sé-dijo el pelinegro

**0-0-0**

-Luna Cariño Cuéntame ¿Qué tal la escuela?-decía la pelinegra caminando por el centro comercial

-Bien Mami aunque extraño a mis amigos de la otra escuela, todos son muy amable conmigo Oye mami ¿Por qué no Vino Papa?

-Bueno porque Papa tenía que trabajar-dijo con Dulzura-Pero Oye voy a ponerme celosa-dijo fingiendo enfado-Creo que quieres más a Diamante

La niña sonrió-Eso no es cierto Mami, los quiero a ambos son los mejores papitos del Mundo-decía la Niña Feliz

A Azul Le encantaba escuchar esas palabras de su hija y en momentos como esos se sentía tan orgullosa de Todo lo que la vida le había dado-Bueno Pues nosotros estamos orgullosos de tener una Hija como tu Mi luna ¿Quieres que comamos algo?

-Y ¿Después podemos comer helado?

-Claro Hija hoy haremos lo que tú quieras-sonrió

-Yupi Mami eres la mejor mama del mundo

-Entonces a comer Mi Luna

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su departamento en compañía de Michiru-Llevabas Mucho tiempo esperando

-No mucho Mina-dijo la peli azul-Amy tenía citas el día de Hoy por eso no pudo venir

-La comprendo, es una Doctora Muy importante…

-¿Qué sucede Mina? ¿Estas así por Serena?

-Si…Bueno es por todo en realidad-hizo una pausa- desde que Darién hablo con ella élestá Distinto creo que saber de ella le afecto demasiado

-Yo la vi con Haruka y está Muy cambiada, parece que le dio igual verme-dijo Michiru- Creo que solo con Haruka se siente cómoda, de otra manera ya hubiera hablado con Nosotras

-Quizás…aunque también debe sentir que la traicionamos… es que…

-No es momento de lamentarse Mina-dijo con seguridad

-Lo se Michiru… Tengo miedo sabes, su llegada puede afectar Mi relación con Darién

-¿Crees que Darién aun sienta algo por ella?- Mina encogió los hombros sin saber que contestar, realmente ni ella sabía a ciencia cierta que sentía Darién…- Realmente estas enamorada de Darien…- dijo con cierto tono de melancolía y reproche a la vez…

-si…- respondió mas como murmuro que afirmación

**0-0-0**

-Rei ¿No piensas comer algo?

-Claro que si Diamante, solo termino unos pendientes y nos vamos a comer ¿si?

-Como diga Mi hermanita consentida

-Soy Tu única hermana-dijo la pelinegra- y Deduzco que mi cuñadita no está ¿verdad? Porque de otro Modo no estarías aquí

-Touche-sonrió-Fue por luna y creo que estarán Toda la tarde juntas,Pasa a mi oficina cuando termines para salir a comer-dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

**0-0-0**

Media Hora después los Hermanos Marquette salían de las oficinas a comer-¿A dónde Vamos?

-Podemos ir al Crown si quieres Diamante, aunque ¿Por qué no vamos a un restaurante de comida Italiana?

-Me parece buena idea Rei, entonces Vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para que Rei subiera y así ponerse en marcha

15 Minutos después llegaban al restaurante el cual también tenía un ambiente muy acogedor, el mesero les llevo las cartas para ordenar Y minutos después la comida les era servida-Oye Rei Hace mucho que quiero Preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa Hermanito?

-¿Hay algo más que una amistad entre Tú y Haruka?

Ella bebió un sorbo de Vino-No, la verdad es que por ahora no

-¿Por ahora No?-dijo enmarcando una ceja

-Bueno la verdad es que no estoy segura de sí habrá algo más entre nosotros por muchas razones; pero si fuera el caso te lo diré-sonrió-Y tu Ante ¿Cómo te Sientes?

-Bien Rey hasta ahora no tengo motivos para sentir lo contrario, el ambiente me parece muy agradable, estamos logrando todo lo que nos proponemos y en poco tiempo volveremos a casa

-¿Ves? Nuestra estancia aquí es temporal, no puedo tener una relación con Haruka…además no soy partidaria de las relaciones a Distancia

Diamante sonrió-No será que le huyes al compromiso

-De ninguna manera, sabes que sueño con tener un matrimonio como el tuyo

-Bueno recuerda que ningún matrimonio es perfecto, ni siquiera el Mío con Azul Lo es, pero cuando hay algún desacuerdo lo hablamos; la base de todo es una excelente comunicación

-Lo sé, Después de lo que te costó conquistarla sería una tontería dejarla ir, hablando en sentido figurado claro esta

-Jamás la dejaría ir-hizo una pausa- No al menos sin luchar por ella; Solo la dejaría si ella me lo pidiera

-Pero no es el caso-dijo Rei- y Creo que nos estamos poniendo muy dramáticos ¿No?-pregunto sonriendo

-Tienes razón querida Rei-sonrió

**0-0-0**

-¿Te gusto la hamburguesa Luna?

-Si Mami esta deliciosa y las papitas saben genial

-¿Quieres comer algo más?

-Mmm por ahora no, pero más tarde me comeré un helado grande

-Muy bien Luna. ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?

-¡Sí! ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera Mami?

-Claro que sí, te lo mereces; pero con una condición

-¿Qué condición Mami?

-Debes prometer sacar buenas calificaciones en el colegio

-Claro que si mami te lo prometo

-Bien entonces Vamos a comprar-sonrió levantándose con la niña

Recorrieron algunas tiendas en donde Luna pidió Ropa y algunos accesorios para el cabello, después de eso caminaron por el centro comercial, Luna se notaba emocionada con algunas cosas.

-¡Azul!-Llamaron haciendo que ella y la niña detuvieran el paso

-Zafiro que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-dijo la mujer-Tenia días de no verte

-Que agradable encontrarte-dijo el viendo a la pequeña que estaba tomada de la mano de azul-¿Quién es esta bella señorita?-Pregunto dándole una sonrisa

-Es Mi Hija, se llama Luna

-Mucho gusto Luna-dijo el brindándole su mano- me llamo Zafiro

La niña le dio su mano acompañada de una sonrisa-Mucho gusto Zafiro-respondió

-Es muy parecida a ti, déjame ayudarte-dijo tomándole las bolsas a azul

-Te lo agradezco mucho Zafiro

-¿Las llevo a su auto?

-en realidad Luna quiere comer un helado ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Hay una tienda de helados en el siguiente Nivel, hasta hay juegos creo que le gustara a Luna

-¿Qué dices Luna?

-Está bien Mama

-Entonces Vamos-dijo azul caminando con su hija a la par de Zafiro al llegar pidieron una mesa y Luna pidió un helado de chocolate

-Bueno yo las dejo para que disfruten su helado

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-Pregunto Azul-¿Estásde acuerdo Luna?

-Sí, anda zafiro quédate- pidió la niña

Zafiro sonrió- ante tal pedido no puedo negarme –así los 3 disfrutaron de un helado, parecía que a Luna le agradaba zafiro

-¿eres amigo de mamá?- pregunto la niña

-si…

-¿tú la cuidaste cuando llegó aquí?- esa pregunta sorprendió tanto a Azul como a Zafiro

-conocí a tu mami aquí, y déjame decirte que me agrada mucho y si, en efecto puedo protegerla si ella necesita algo… cuenta y contara conmigo siempre que lo ocupe…- la niña parecía complacida con la respuesta, sonrió al pelinegro y termino su helado…

-Mami ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

-Por supuesto, pero solo un momento-dijo Brindándole una sonrisa

-Tu hija es un encanto

-Gracias Zafiro y cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?-hizo una pausa- Lamento mucho no haberte invitado a la bienvenida de Diamante…

-No te disculpes, es natural Darién y yo jamás seremos amigos de nuevo

-Es que la situación entre ambos es muy difícil

-Con la aparición de serena Todo está peor-hizo una pausa-bueno o eso dicen

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay Personas que están inquietas por la llegada de serena, hasta el mismo Darién según se; quizás nunca dejo de quererla

-A lo mejor es algún tipo de remordimiento ¿no crees?

-Me extraña que serena solo se haya presentado con algunos; pero es comprensible

-¿Por qué?

-es de suponer que después de años ya no son sus amigos… más bien no "somos sus amigos"

-¿Cómo serlo? Todo lazo se rompió con todo lo que paso, me atrevo a decirlo porque Darién me ha contado como fueron las cosas

-Por lo mismo me intriga su regreso…

-Creo que Todos se están adelantando-hizo una pausa- es decir siendo lógicos No creo que este aquí para conquistar a Darién

-Yo tampoco lo creo, según dicen está casada

-¿ves? Si está casada todo cambia, Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué les Preocupa tanto Serena?

Zafiro Miro a los ojos a la pelinegra-Temen que serena quiera saber que paso esa Noche en la despedida de soltera-hizo una pausa-Quizás alguna se quiebre y hable, lo que pondrá en evidencia a…-el timbre del celular de azul detuvo la conversación

-Hola Diamante ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente ¿Cómo están mis dos tesoros?

-Muy bien, nuestra Luna está jugando de lo más divertida, le compre algunas cosillas

-Lo sabía ustedes dos son un peligro-sonrió el platinado-Te dejo Amor termino unos pendientes Y Rei y yo nos vamos

-Perfecto los veré en casa-dijo terminando la llamada-Disculpa Zafiro

-No te preocupes, es natural que tu esposo te cuide tanto

Ella le brindo una sonrisa-Creo que es hora de llamar a Luna

-Si me permites voy por ella

-Claro-dijo ella viendo como zafiro se dirigía a la Niña y como ella venia de su mano

-Listo aquí está tu hija

-Princesa es Hora de irnos-sonrió

A lo que la niña asintió tomándole la mano a Azul-Claro mami ya quiero mostrarle a tía Rei lo que compramos

-Zafiro muchas gracias por acompañarnos a tomar un helado

-De nada lo hice con gusto-dirigió su mirada a la niña-Fue un gusto conocerte Luna

-igual para mí, me caíste muy bien Zafiro ojala conozcas a papi un día y comamos más helado…

-por supuesto… -le guiño el ojo- solo nos ponemos de acuerdo y listo- se acercó a la pequeña y le deposito un suave beso sobre su mejilla…

La niña le regalo una sonrisa-Bueno nos vemos luego-dijo azul tomando las bolsas y caminando con su hija, mientras Zafiro se limitaba a observarlas

**0-0-0**

Horas más tarde Luna estaba en su habitación con Rei mostrándole todo lo que su madre le había comprado-No cabe duda que eres una niña bien consentida-dijo la pelinegra- Azul y Diamante te adoran mucho y ¿Qué más hicieron?

-Comimos muy rico y después fuimos a tomar un helado con Zafiro-dijo la niña con naturalidad

-¿Zafiro?

-Sí, es un amigo de mama-dijo la niña

**0-0-0**

Diamante y Azul estaban en la habitación…-¿Sabes? Luna me conto que fueron a comer helado con zafiro

-Sí, pero no de la manera que crees-dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su esposo-Lo encontramos en el centro comercial, me ayudo con las bolsas y nos llevó a una tienda de helados

-Lo se Azul…-hizo una pausa y luego continuo…- sabes a nuestra hija le agrado zafiro

-¿Enserio? No me comento nada-dijo ella-Al parecer todas nuestras amistades le agradan

-No Azul, no sé si te diste cuenta pero Darién fue el único que no le agrado-dijo el platinado

-Sinceramente Diamante no lo note, me pareció verla hablando con Mina, pero lo que me dices de Darién no lo note-dijo azul con sinceridad-pero no es nada de preocuparse Diamante; es decir a todos nos sucede eso ¿No?

-Tienes Razón amor que te parece si descansamos-dijo el dándole un beso

-Me parece estupendo, estoy cansada-dijo ella aferrándose al abrazo de su esposo

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Darién estaba en el sofá, tomándose un Whisky, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado-¿Darién?-llamo Mina-¿Estas bien?

-Eh…si Mina solo un poco cansado

-¿Estás seguro?-Interrogo de nuevo usando un tono que no pasó desapercibido por Darién

-¿Qué sucede Mina? ¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera?-Pregunto el pelinegro viéndola

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás pensando en Serena-acuso la rubia-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Desde que ella apareció pareces ausente

-Mina tranquilízate, creo que estas exagerando las cosas definitivamente-dijo con serenidad

-No soy Tonta Darién-dijo ella-Se lo que Serena significó y aún significa algo en tu vida

-Mina enserio no deseo discutir contigo, será mejor que me vaya –dijo el bebiendo lo que quedaba de golpe, Mina no dijo nada simplemente lo vio salir

**0-0-0**

Unas semanas después…

Zafiro caminaba por la calle cuando de pronto a cierta distancia le pareció ver a Serena, de inmediato acelero el paso para alcanzarla, la rubia se metió a una cafetería y justo ahí el la abordo.-Serena-pronunció el pelinegro

La chica lo vio sin inmutarse siquiera por su presencia-Vaya Mira nada más, Zafiro Black-Pronuncio ella-Tu eres la última persona que pensaba ver en este lugar-sonrió con ironía

Zafiro la examino y encontró a una mujer muy cambiada que nada tenía que ver con aquella chica que lloraba desconsoladamente el día de su boda-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Adelante-dijo ella- Que irónico Tu y yo en una cafetería; No te ofendas pero no eres la compañía ideal para mi

-¿esperas a alguien más?

-Quizás, creo que eso no es algo que te importe-soltó mordaz sin bajarle la mirada

-Sé que ya hablaste con Darién…

-Veo que estas muy bien enterado de todo en cuanto a mi aparentemente-sonrió-¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que una cafetería no es el lugar ideal para hablar-saco su celular mandándole un Sms a Haruka, se levantó siendo seguida por Zafiro, caminaron hasta llegar a el parque en donde ella se detuvo

-¿Vamos a hablar aquí?

-Sí, te invitaría a mi departamento pero la última vez, ya sabes según dijiste Yo te había provocado y no sé cuántas tonterías más-dijo con ironía- Y de verdad Te aseguro que no eres mi tipo…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno definitivamente no estoy aquí por ti-lo miro-Tampoco estoy aquí por Darién, y Mucho menos regrese para recuperar mis años de amistad perdidos con las demás; Estoy aquí por mi así de simple… creo que Tokio es un país libre en donde cualquier persona puede vivir… así que no veo cual es la relevancia de esa pregunta pues yo puedo vivir, estar en donde yo lo desee…-lo miro-Dime algo zafiro ¿Qué te hice? O más bien ¿Qué te hicimos Darién y Yo?-Preguntó-Claro te pregunto esto en tiempo pasado

-¿A eso regresaste? ¿A Investigar?-pregunto- Estas aquí para buscar respuestas de algo que ya no tiene remedio-dijo con cierta burla

-Tú lo has dicho, es algo que no tiene remedio, pero acá entre nos me dio como curiosidad-dijo utilizando el mismo Tono de burla

-Te sorprenderías Serena

-No lo creo Zafiro-sonrió- de ustedes nada puede sorprenderme-miro su reloj-Bien creo que debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo caminando unos pasos, pero Zafiro la tomo del brazo-¡No te atrevas a tocarme de Nuevo!-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre-No somos iguales Zafiro…-pero esos ojos enigmáticos encarados por la furia ya los había visto anteriormente…

Zafiro no dijo más, solo la vio seguir su camino…

**0-0-0**

Haruka estaba Preocupado por el mensaje de Serena, la rubia le decía que lo vería después, que se había encontrado a Zafiro… Y conociéndola sabía que hablaría con él, Darién entro a la oficina-Hola Haruka

-Darien Pensé que no vendrías hoy

-Si me quedaba en casa enloquecería… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Estoy Preocupado por Serena

-¿Le sucede algo?

-No exactamente

-¿Entonces?

-Quedamos de vernos hoy, pero me cancelo

-Hay Haruka y ¿Eso te Preocupa?

-Lo que sucede es que…-Haruka hizo una pausa pues no sabía si decírselo-Se encontró a Zafiro…

-¿y?...- pregunto con ironia

-tu no entiendes nada- respondio molesto el rubio

-tienes razón no entiendo nada y mientras no me expliquen que pasa seguire sin entender…

-mejor cambiemos de tema… ese tal Taiky ya termino su trabajo y lo hizo muy bien pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que siga en la compañía…

-lo dices por Andrew

-por él y por la calidad de persona que es… no me agrada en lo másmínimo…

-como tú quieras, lo comentaremos en la junta de consejo ¿te parece?

-si…- respondió conforme cuando sonó su móvil- ¿Qué paso?...- dijo rápidamente al saber de quien se trataba…- ¿estás bien?... voy para allá… no es molestia… por favor… está bien… cualquier cosa me llamas…

-todo bien- pregunto Darien

-si…- contestó y se incorporó – discúlpame un momento voy al sanitario…

Mientras Haruka entraba a su baño privado Darien tomo el móvil del rubio que había dejado sobre el escritorio y vio la llamada que había recibido sus ojos se abrieron al ver el nombre de la persona que recién le había llamado… pero dejo el aparato en su lugar al escuchar que Haruka llegaría en cualquier momento…

**0-0-0**

**Hello ¡! Chicas como están Ya huele a Navidad ¿cierto? Jojo. Esperamos que Disfruten el Cap Y Ya casi serena se Presentara ante Todos O.o, pero Por hoy enfoquémonos en este Cap.**

**Milly y Yo les agradecemos Cada Rw que dejan, pero sobre Todo que se tomen el tiempo de leer este Fics, que ambas hacemos con mucho cariño y dedicación, de verdad se los agradecemos.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Hipotesis? **

**Nos vemos en el Proximo Cap**


	19. No estoy aqui por el

Los negocios caminaban de maravilla para los Marquette, Darién y Haruka, el tiempo avanzaba y ellos contaban el tiempo para regresar a Francia, no es que les desagradara Tokio, pero preferían estar allá. La familia Marquette se encontraba desayunando

-Mami ¿Puedes decirle a Lita que venga mañana?-dijo Luna sin obtener respuesta de su madre

-¿Azul? ¿Amor estas bien?-Pregunto Diamante haciéndola reaccionar

-Eh…si… discúlpame ¿Qué me decías?-Pregunto

-¿Pasa algo Cuñadita?-Pregunto preocupada

-No… es solo que creo que no dormí muy bien-dijo la mujer sonriendo-pero ¿Qué me decías Luna?

-Que le digas a Lita que venga mañana a cocinarme el pastel que prometió

-Bueno la llamare mas tarde ¿si?-sonrió- ahora termina de desayunar que voy a llevarte a la escuela

-Claro mami

La pelinegra se notaba ausente, al parecer tenia hecha un lio su cabeza-Me disculpan un momento-dijo levantándose-Voy a mi habitación un momento –dijo levantándose

Dejo extrañados a Rei y a Diamante-Hermanita ¿puedes llevar a Luna al colegio?

-Claro Ante-sonrió

-¿Por qué no me lleva mamá?

-Parece que esta un poco cansada mi cielo, el trabajo la esta agotando y quiero que descanse un poco… ¿me apoyas con eso?-dijo el platinado y la niña asintió afirmativamente…

**0-0-0**

La pelinegra estaba en su habitación, no se sentía muy bien… se recostó en la cama…sentía tantas cosas, emociones, sentimientos, pensamientos, divagaciones quizás, hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera. De pronto tocaron a su puerta-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa Diamante, ¿Por qué preguntas si puedes pasar?...-dijo ella

-porque quizás necesites un momento a solas…- respondió él, mientras que ella le estiraba la mano como invitándolo a pasar…

El entro y se acomodó a su lado-¿Qué sucede mi vida?-pregunto tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-No es nada Diamante-sonrió- es solo que quizás extraño nuestro hogar mas de lo que aparento, y un poco de cansancio…

El la abrazo-Pronto nos iremos pero sabes que aun hay cosas por terminar aquí-dijo acariciando su cabello- Me gustaría que te quedaras a descansar hoy ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que si mi vida, yo me hare cargo con Rei del trabajo-dijo besándola fugazmente-Le pediré a Lina que te cuide mucho

-No es nada de cuidado Diamante-sonrió abrazándolo-pero Muchas gracias amor no sé que haría sin ti…

-por ahora descansar… has tenido jornadas de trabajo muy pesadas y lo ultimo que viene es aun mas complicado que el inicio…

-tienes razón… dormiré un poco…

-Bueno me voy, Rei se fue con Luna y yo debo ir a la oficina, llámale mas tarde a Lita, parece que Luna quiere su pastel

-La llamare-sonrió

**0-0-0**

El transcurso de la mañana pasó sin complicaciones, aunque la ausencia de azul era más que notoria; Diamante solo dijo que no vendría Hoy y nadie se atrevió a preguntar más. Darién estaba en su oficina cuando entro Zafiro, haciendo que el pelinegro montara en cólera-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Serena?-Pregunto sin mas

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo?

-Debo hablar con ella-dijo el- la ultima vez nuestra platica se quedo a medias y sé que tu sabes donde puedo encontrarla

-¡Aléjate de ella Zafiro!

-Porfavor Darién, no me digas que ahora la vas a defender-dijo con cierta burla- a menos que la sigas amando; pero tú tienes una relación con Mina ¿No? Y serena está"casada"-dijo recalcando la última palabra

-Vete al demonio-grito Darién, justo en ese instante entraba Diamante a la oficina

-Darién… ¿sucede algo?-pregunto notando la situación

Zafiro salió de ahí sin decir media Palabra, Diamante lo reconoció de inmediato pero no dijo nada-Disculpa Diamante. Siéntate por favor

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Darién sonrió-Gracias, pero no, creo que nadie puede, este asunto es tan complicado

-¿Alguna mujer de por medio?

-Si, la mujer que mas he amado-soltó sin pensar en sus palabras sin imaginar que detrás de la puerta "alguien" escuchaba-Regreso después de años y… siento que…

-¿Te trastorno su regreso?-pregunto el platinado

-Si, tantas veces soñé con un rencuentro entre Mi…entre serena y yo-hizo una pausa- Y ahora que la vi no fue lo que esperaba-dijo con pesar

-¿Qué esperabas Darién?

-Sinceramente no lo se Diamante; Hoy por hoy me ha quedado mas que claro que Serena, no es la misma que conocí… estoy tan confundido que… bueno ya no sé qué hacer… tengo una relación con Mina, una de sus mejores amigas… pero tengo una revolución en mi cabeza que sinceramente tengo que cambiar algunas cosas…

-Todos cambiamos Darién, no puedo opinar mucho de ella, pero la vida te va cambiando poco a poco… somos seres en constante cambio… lo único que no cambia es el cambio…-sonrió

-Tienes razón-dijo

**0-0-0**

-Señora Azul, aquí esta su te-dijo Lina dejándolo en la mesa de la habitación

-Gracias Lina

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-No, por favor avísame cuando Luna este de regreso, voy a tratar de dormir un poco

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su departamento cuando tocaron a su puerta-¡Amy! Que sorpresa pasa

-Hola Mina, pase a visitarte unos minutos ¿Cómo estas?

-Un poco triste Amy, las cosas con Darién no van muy bien desde que apareció serena

-No seas tan drástica Mina, que yo sepa el no volverá con Serena, recuerda que ella esta casada

-Si, pero Darién aun siente algo por ella-dijo Mina al borde de el llanto-Yo no quiero perder a Darién por que lo amo Amy

-entonces Lucha por el Mina; aunque mira si serena hubiera querido quitártelo ya lo hubiera hecho, pero ella esta felizmente casada

-Entonces ¿a que regreso?... y bueno… dudo mucho de lo que se dice hasta no ver no creer…

La peli azul se encogió de hombros, pues no tenia la respuesta…- quizás tengas razón pero evitemos este tipo de conversaciones mejor invítame un café…

-si… espérame iré por él

**0-0-0**

-¡Mami!-gritaba Luna quien llegaba de la escuela-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-sonrió

-¿le hablaste a Lita mami?

-No amor pero llámala tu-sonrió- en la agenda esta su numero de teléfono

-Yupi-dijo la niña quien de inmediato llamo a Lita-Lita Hola soy Luna-dijo ella

-Luna que gusto escucharte-contesto la castaña

-Oye ¿recuerdas que dijiste que me cocinarías un pastel?

-Claro que si, lo recuerdo

-Bueno quería pedirte que vinieras mañana a casa, si puedes

-¿Mañana? Claro que si Luna ahí estaré para hacerte tu pastel

-Yupi te esperare mañana-dijo la niña terminando la llamada-¡Si vendrá mami!

-Que bueno mi cielo-dijo ella-ven acuéstate aquí conmigo

A lo que la niña obedeció, su madre la envolvió en sus brazos-Te quiero Mami-dijo acariciando su cara

-Yo también te quiero Mi Luna, te adoro más que a nada en la vida

-Mami ¿Podemos ir por papa para comer? Vino a dejarme y se fue a la oficina

-Bueno entonces vamos por papa-sonrió azul- ve a cambiarte que yo hare lo mismo-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y yendo directo al closet

-Le diré a Lina que me ayude a cambiarme-dijo la niña saliendo de ahí

Azul buscaba entre su guardarropa algo que ponerse, decidió ponerse unos jeans de color azul, una camisa en tono fucsia de un solo Hombro, sus zapatillas eran de cuñita y destalonadas de la Punta, soltó su cabello adornándolo con un pequeño, broche y se puso un poco de maquillaje, metió algunas cosas esenciales a una pequeña bolsa y ya estaba lista. Salió a la sala a esperar a su Luna que 5 minutos después salía, la niña traía puesto un vestido de lindas florecillas en color Lila-Lista mami vamos por papa

-Bien Luna vamos por Papa-sonrió tomándola de la mano y despidiéndose de Lina

**0-0-0**

-Darién ¿estas mas tranquilo?-Preguntaba Haruka

-Claro que si, Haruka hay algo que quiero preguntarte-dijo en un tono serio

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes una relación muy estrecha con azul ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué usas ese tono?-Pregunto quedándose pensativo unos Minutos

-Sin querer un día vi que te llamo al celular

Haruka rio ¿Y por qué piensas que fue azul?-Pregunto- a veces Rei me llama del teléfono de azul y de paso la saludo-aclaró-Darién ¿Qué pensabas?

-Olvídalo y discúlpame ya no se ni lo que estoy pensando-sonrió el pelinegro

-cómo vas con Mina ¿Todo bien?

-Quisiera decir que si… pero siente celos de Serena

-¿Tiene razón de sentirlos?

El pelinegro lo miro como recriminando-si ves a serena dile que quiero hablar con ella

-Se lo diré

De Pronto escucharon la voz de azul con Luna-Vamos Mami apresúrate-decía la niña

Ambos hombres salieron a saludarlas-Que gusto verte

-Hola chicos-sonrió

-Vamos Mami quiero ver a Papa

-Si Luna pero saluda antes-dijo azul

-Hola Haruka-dijo la Niña luego dirigió su mirada a Darién-Hola dijo sin más- ahora si vamos por papa

-Disculpen-dijo azul- vamos a ver a mi esposo-dijo brindándoles una sonrisa

-La voz de mis dos tesoros es inconfundible-dijo el platinado como a 3 pasos de ellas

-¡Papi!-dijo la niña corriendo hacia el siendo recibida por los brazos de el platinado-venimos por ti para ir a comer

-Que bien Mi Luna…-le dijo a la pequeña sobre sus brazos y luego miro a su esposa…- Mi amor ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si-dijo dándole un beso frente a los dos chicos- te dije que no era nada serio y a Luna se le ocurrió invitarte a comer

-entonces Vamos

-¿Podemos llevar a Tía Rei?

La pelinegra aparecía en escena-Lo siento Luna, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, así que por hoy se irán sin mi, pero díganle a Lina que prepare algo rico para cenar-dirigió su vista a su cuñada- que bueno que ya te sientes mejor, así que vayan y disfruten

-Bueno entonces me voy con mis Princesas-dijo el platinado llevando en brazos a Luna y tomada de la mano a su esposa

Darién envidio esa escena… -Que tengan una linda Tarde-dijo el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que Haruka

Los Marquette pasaron una tarde mas que agradable juntos, disfrutaban esos momentos de compañía-Papi mañana Lita me cocinara mi pastel

-que bueno mi niña-dijo el- entonces mañana probaremos ese delicioso pastel-sonrió

-¿No iras a trabajar?

-Es sábado Princesa, creo que solo iré un rato en la mañana-sonrió

-¿Puedo ir a los juegos?

-Claro Luna ve-dijo el platinado viendo correr a la niña hacia los juegos-¿Enserio ya estas mejor mi vida?

-por supuesto Diamante-sonrió viéndolo-fue algo sin importancia No te preocupes ¿si?

El tomo las manos de su esposa-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Si eres mi vida-dijo el besándolas

-Y tu la mía-dijo ella-No quiero verte preocupado ¿si? Promételo

-Tratare -sonrió- por cierto así que Lita ira a casa mañana

-Así es fue luna quien le pidió que fuese-dijo volviendo su vista hacia la pequeña que jugaba divertida

-Es idéntica a ti-dijo el platinado

-También se parece a ti y creo que te quiere mas que a mi-dijo fingiendo enojo

-¿Lo crees?

-Porsupuesto-sonrió viendo la hora-¿te parece si nos vamos? Rei dijo que quería algo rico para cenar-sonrió

-Claro mi Vida-dijo levantándose y ayudándola, la niña corrió hacia su papi

Y Juntos se fueron a casa como la gran familia que eran

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente azul apenas despertaba, busco a Diamante pero él ya se había ido a el trabajo, vio la hora y eran las 10 de la mañana, salió rápido de la cama, se puso su bata y salió.-¿Lina?-Llamo

-Señora buenos días

-Buenos días ¿Dónde esta Luna?

-Esta en su habitación le acabo de llevar de desayunar-sonrió-¿Le preparo un café?

-Si-dijo sentándose en la barra desayunadora- también un poco de fruta

-enseguida señora-dijo la mujer preparando lo que había pedido de inmediato-El señor Diamante me pidió que la dejara dormir –sonrió

-¿Se fue temprano?

-Si, a las 7 dijo que vendría en la tarde, la señorita Rei se fue con el

De pronto tocaron la puerta, Lina corrió a abrir –Hola buenos días ¿Se encuentra la señora Marquette?

Azul estaba tras de Lina-Lita llámame azul-dijo con su taza de café en mano-Pasa

-Espero no venir muy temprano…en realidad creo que no acordamos Hora

-No te preocupes ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Si

-¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunto señalando su cesta

-Los ingredientes para el pastel-sonrió- Y algunos dulces de Limón, como te gustaron mucho, me tome el atrevimiento de traerte algunos

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamo azul cual niña chiquita

-¡Lita!- exclamo Luna que ya había salido de la habitación-que bueno que viniste

-Hola Luna-sonrió la castaña

-¿se les ofrece algo mas?

-Por ahora No Lina, gracias

-¿Vas a hacerme un pastel?

-Claro uno de chocolates con fresa ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial

-Luna, antes debes hacer tus tareas ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se mami, me daré un baño y las hago

-Perfecto-sonrió-Lita y yo estaremos en mi habitación-dijo llevando a la castaña hacia ahí, se acomodaron en la cama -¿Cómo has estado Lita? ¿Te has sentido mejor?

La chica asintió-mucho mejor Azul con Andy las cosas han mejorado muchísimo…Por cierto muchas gracias por guardarme lo que te pedí

-No agradezcas esta bien seguro lo que sea que este ahí-dijo mirándola-supongo que el contenido es muy importante

-Así es, en su momento será vital ¿sabes? Estos días he pensado mucho en serena-sonrió- me encantaría verla-hizo una pausa- pero a lo mejor ella no quiere vernos, sé que solo se mantiene en contacto con Haruka

-No sabría que decirte Lita, quizás aun no es tiempo de que se vean-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-pero bueno no pienses en eso ¿si? Me das unos minutos mientras me ducho

-Claro te espero en la sala entonces-dijo saliendo de la habitación

**0-0-0**

Lita estaba en la sala viendo detenidamente aquel hogar, las fotografías de la familia se veían tan unidos…-Lita Oye ¿Puedes ayudarme?-dijo Luna

La castaña la miro con ternura-¿en que te ayudo pequeña?

-Bueno… tengo tarea de matemáticas, pero me cuesta ¿Tu la entiendes?

-No como quisiera pero creo que puedo ayudarte-sonrió

-Tengo que hacer estas multiplicaciones-dijo mostrándole el libro

-Vamos a ver-dijo revisando el libro, con paciencia le explicaba a Luna cuando Azul llegaba a la sala

-MAMI-lita me esta explicando la tarea

-Espero no te moleste

-Para nada Lita-dijo acomodándose con ellas, de pronto vio que Lita se torno ausente-¿sucede algo?

-Es solo que me acorde de cuando todas estábamos en la Preparatoria-dijo con nostalgia- era tan divertido reunirnos para hacer alguna tarea; Hablábamos de todo, serena usualmente era la que menos entendía-dijo riendo con nostalgia- aquellos tiempos eran únicos, sinceramente los extraño

-Te entiendo creo que todos extrañamos cierta etapa de nuestra vida

-Lita ¿Quién es Serena?-pregunto Luna

-Una amiga muy querida-dijo la castaña

El tiempo avanzo y en el transcurso de la tarde Lita se puso a preparar el pastel de chocolate con una Luna muy ansiosa por probarlo. Ya el pastel estaba en el horno-Bien solo hay que esperar

De pronto Diamante Y Rei iban entrando a la casa-¡Papi!-dijo la niña corriendo hacia el-¡Tía Rei! Vienen a tiempo ya casi esta en pastel

-Hola Lita-saludo el platinado- Huele muy bien

-Gracias-dijo ella-Hola Rei

-Hola que gusto verte por aquí-sonrió

Azul se acercó a su esposo dándole un beso fugaz-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Tranquilo mi vida-sonrió-Luna Voy a darme un baño ¿si?

-Claro Papi-dijo la niña

El platinado tomo de la mano a su esposa-Vuelvo en unos minutos-dijo azul

-Pórtense bien miren que tenemos visita-soltó Rei haciendo que azul se apenara y la castaña solo atino a sonreír

**0-0-0**

-Voy a prepararte la tina como te gusta-dijo azul mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba, lo cual la chica no podía resistir-¿Quieres jugar?-dijo ella maliciosamente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-Sabes que me enloquece que hagas eso

Ella sonrió- Ante debo preparar la tina y además tenemos visita-dijo ella separándose de el con suavidad

-Eres una tentación-susurro el

-Lo se-dijo ella sonriendo se fue directo a prepararle el baño-Bien amor ya esta Listo, ella lo guio hasta la Tina-Relájate creo que pronto estará el pastel

Minutos después Diamante y azul ya estaban en la mesa, Lita ya había sacado el pastel de el horno había quedado espectacular, se encargo de servirle una rebanada a cada uno.

-¡Esta delicioso!-dijo Luna emocionada

-Yo te apoyo mi cielo-dijo Ante- realmente esta delicioso ¿verdad Azul?

-Por supuesto Lita tiene talento para esto

-Es uno de los mejores pasteles que he probado decía Rei

-Me alegra Mucho que les haya gustado-sonreía la castaña-Lo hice con mucho cariño

El transcurso de la tarde se les fue en platicas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido.-Lita Andrew ¿vendrá por ti?

-No azul parece ser que esta ocupado con el restaurante

-entonces Yo te llevare-dijo ella

-No quiero causar molestias Azul, puedo tomar un taxi

-De ninguna manera-dijo Diamante- Azul puede llevarte o si gustas puedo hacerlo yo Mi vida, así tu puedes ir a descansar.

-Claro Diamante llévala me quedaría mas tranquila

Y así lo Hizo Diamante llevo a Lita a su casa, agradeciéndole de nueva cuenta el gesto de haber preparado el pastel para Luna.

**0-0-0**

Dos semanas después…Mina estaba en él departamento donde vivía con Darien, recién había llegado de trabajar eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando tocaron a su puerta, de inmediato abrió encontrándose con Serena frente a ella, de la impresión retrocedió unos pasos-Se…Serena-pronuncio al Fin la rubia Vestía unos jeans vaqueros en color azul, una blusa en Tono negro con mangas caídas al hombro unos zapatos de tacón alto en tono negro que combinaban perfecto, el atuendo la hacia ver elegante, su cabello estaba sujetado a una coleta que llevaba de lado, su cabello caía al lado derecho-Pasa… Darien aun no llega…-dijo Mina abriéndole paso sin dejar de verla

-Bonito departamento… pero no vengo a verlo a él…-dijo serena estando frente a ella, vio que Mina estaba desconcertada por su visita-¿Qué sucede Mina? Parece que viste un fantasma-soltó con tono irónico

-No… es solo que… No…

-No esperabas que viniera cierto-dijo ella

-Realmente no…digo según se solo ves a Haruka

-Así es, pero decidí venir el día de Hoy, espero que no te moleste

-Claro que no, Y…-se detuvo un momento pero luego soltó…-¿Qué quieres Serena?-Pregunto Mina

Serena sonrió-Pensé que te alegraría verme-sonrió- pero veo que me equivoque; aunque sinceramente no me extraña ¿sabes?-dijo acomodándose en el sofá vio aquel departamento el cual estaba bien decorado, se notaba que Darién había ayudado en ello-Bonita decoración-soltó

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-No, realmente mi visita no es para socializar tanto; solo he venido para dejarte en claro algo-la miro con seriedad- No estoy aquí por Darién, por lo que puedes dejar de mortificarte por mi presencia

La manera en la que serena se lo hizo saber la hizo sentir mal-Yo… La verdad es que-trato de ordenar sus ideas-Quiero que sepas que mientras fue tu novio No lo vi con otros ojos…

-Corrección Mina…él fue más que Mi Novio, fue el hombre con el cual pensé que iba a formar un Hogar; pero el destino y mis amigos se encargaron de que no fuera así; pero no te preocupes ya no sufro por ello-dijo con seguridad

-¿Crees que alguna de nosotras Tuvo que ver en lo que paso?

-Así es, antes lo dudaba pero hoy no tengo dudas-sonrió

Escuchar esas palabras le sorprendió demasiado-Durante años quise que regresaras, no sabes cuanto te extrañe Serena; quizás te sea difícil de creer pero es la verdad, todos sufrimos con tu ausencia

-¿Todos?-Pregunto con cierta ironía- Da igual la verdad es que no me interesa, yo hice mi vida Mina Y me da gusto que todos hayan hecho lo mismo

-Darién sufrió mucho por ti

-Puede ser… pero ahora ya te tiene a ti, lo cual no voy a mentir me sorprende por que jamás me paso verte como pareja de Darién, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño Mina pero, no te preocupes por mi, yo solo vine a cerrar el capítulo de mi vida que quedo abierto; deberías abrir bien los ojos porque puede haber alguien mas interesado en él…

-¿Te iras Pronto?

-Posiblemente, pero antes de irme los veré a todos-sonrió-No quiero que piensen que me escondo, es solo que aun no es la oportunidad de verlos a todos juntos… pero si te puedo decir una cosa antes de irme nos reuniremos como solíamos hacerlo… solo espera mi invitación

-Si Darién te…

-¿No has entendido verdad?-pregunto- aunque te cueste creerlo no quiero a Darién, no niego que fue una parte importante en mi vida, pero… eso se acabó Mina-serena se puso de pie y camino hasta una fotografía en donde estaban Mina y Darién, la tomo entre las manos; la miro unos segundos –Hacen muy buena pareja-sonrió poniéndola en su lugar…- si realmente lo amas como intentas decir o hacerme creer lucha por su amor… y al decirte lucha no trato que entiendas que luches conmigo… lucha contigo misma… por tus inseguridades, tu falta de confianza… eso te alejaran de Darien… y de cualquier hombre que esté a tu lado…

-Darién me comento de unas cartas que mandaste Serena

-Casualmente no recibió Ninguna-dijo con ironía en su voz- Eso es muy extraño ¿no? Dado que ustedes se encargaban de ese departamento

-¿Crees que nosotros…?

Ella se encogió de Hombros- Puede ser por que las cartas no pudieron haber desaparecido; pero eso ya no importa Mina en realidad no quiero que te preocupes, no he venido a recuperar a Darién-la miro- Sufrí mucho cuando me fui pero logre salir adelante sin ninguno de ustedes, me forjé… y después forme un hogar con el hombre al que amo… me case con él enamorada… así que Mina… no amo a Darien, lo amé alguna vez y mucho, pero ahora… ahora solo es el recuerdo de aquellos años… un amor que se fue pero que no estaba destinado para mi…

-¿Qué piensas hacer Serena?

-una fiesta, ya te lo dije como las que solíamos tener…-sonrió ella y miro su reloj-Bueno Mina debo irme-dijo caminando hacia la puerta-Pronto nos veremos… te haré llegar la invitación a mi fiesta…-dijo saliendo de ahí

Mina se había quedado sorprendida no sabia que pensar de esto, No hubiera esperado esa "Actitud" de serena, eso la tenia desconcertada.

Al caer la noche, Darién llegaba al departamento de Mina, días atrás las cosas no estaban tan bien entre ellos, entro al departamento encontrando a Mina en la sala

-¿Mina?-pregunto el acercándose a la rubia

-Darién…-dijo ella abrazándolo-ella estuvo aquí

-¿Quién mina?

-Serena…-dijo la rubia provocando que Darién se tensara

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo?

Mina negó con la cabeza-es solo que se porto tan "Distante" conmigo, vino para decirme que no me preocupe que ella no ha venido hasta aquí por ti

Esas palabras causaron una sensación extraña en el-¿ves? No tienes de que preocuparte Mina

-No quieras engañarme Darién, aunque la odies… en el fondo quizás aun la amas-dijo Mina

-Porfavor Mina, No intentes ver fantasmas donde no los hay; ella esta casada, hizo su vida… -dijo el

-Por la forma en que lo dices te afecta Darién ¿no te das cuenta?

Darién suspiro con frustración-Parece que no es buen momento para que hablemos Mina-dijo él

-¿entonces cuándo Darien?... ¿sabes?... estos días, semanas, meses desde que apareció Serena te has portado totalmente distante conmigo… llegas tarde a casa, casi no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos siempre hablamos de ella… creo… que… creo que me estoy cansando de esta situación…

-¿Qué quieres decir?...-dijo en tono molesto mientras la rubia permanecía en silencio- Contesta!- gritó

-no lo sé… no lo sé Darien… lo único claro en mi es que te amo… jamás pensé enamorarme así de ti, jamás creí que temería perderte, jamás… y cada día que pasa siento que te pierdo… cada día te siento aun mas lejos…

-Mina…

-No Darien… ya no mas excusas, ya no… aquí…- señalando su pecho…- me duele… y mucho…- lagrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de la chica haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera realmente mal por ello…

-lo lamento… sé que mi comportamiento te lastima pero… hay cosas que debo arreglar…

-¿cosas? O ¿sentimientos?

-¿Qué dices?

-escuche lo que le decías a Diamante esta mañana en tu oficina… creo que sigues amando a Serena…, creo que no la has olvidado y que deseas recuperarla…

-¿escuchaste?

-fue un accidente, iba a invitarte a desayunar así que fui a la empresa y vi salir a Zafiro de tu oficina… corrí hacia ella y vi al esposo de Azul di media vuelta para no interrumpir pero te escuche… todo lo que dijiste… y lo que él te dijo y ¿sabes? Tiene mucha razón… lo único que no cambia es el cambio… así que Darien Arregla tu situación y cuando estés seguro de lo que sientes por mi búscame…

-Mina…

-me voy Darien… estaré en mi departamento…- la rubia camino hacia la habitación y tomo la maleta que antes había preparado… al salir el pelinegro aun estaba de pie en la sala, como ausente…- Adiós Darien…- le dijo y luego deposito sobre sus labios un cálido y suave beso…- te amo… te amo demasiado como para retenerte a mi lado…-diciendo esto salió de aquel departamento donde vivió momentos agradables con aquel hombre…

**0-0-0**

-Si amor lo sé, entonces ¿vienes por mí?

-Por supuesto en menos de 15 minutos estoy ahí

-Perfecto te espero entonces-dijo ella- avísame cuando estés en el estacionamiento para bajar-dijo terminando la llamada

Mientras tanto ella esperaba a su esposo, se acomodó en el sofá, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar… cerró sus ojos para tratar de pensar… Minutos después tocaron el timbre del departamento-Te dije que me avisaras…-No termino de hablar pues Darién estaba frente a ella-¿Qué haces aquí Darién?- pregunto sorprendida

-Serena perdóname por venir sin avisar pero necesitaba verte-dijo el

-Imagine que vendrías pero la verdad es que en estos momentos voy de salida-dijo la rubia

-No puedo más con esto Serena, el que estés aquí…Todo lo que esta sucediendo y yo… ya no puedo más…

-Tranquilízate Darién, creo que no es momento de hablar

Darién sin mediar palabras la jaló estrechándola contra su pecho-Hace tanto tiempo que no te tenia así de cerca-dijo sujetándola fuertemente, mientras que ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre…

-Suéltame Darién-dijo ella tratando de soltarse sin ningún resultado

De Pronto Darién capturo los labios de Serena inundándose de aquel sabor que solo con Serena había sentido, ese beso hizo sentir muchas sensaciones a ambos; ninguno se percató que eran observados desde el final del pasillo, había sido un momento que no se esperaba pero respiro profundamente y dio media vuelta mientras descendía por las escaleras tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y divagaciones que en su mente se acumulaban…

**0-0-0**

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Honestamente ha sido un dilema para mi dejar el cap ahí se que mas de alguna ha de decir ¡NOO! JAJA pero perdón por eso. **

**Milly y yo les deseamos una Feliz Navidad adelantada y les agradecemos de todo corazón que nos sigan en este Fic .**

**Sin mas que decir esperen el Proximo cap la próxima semana ^^ **


	20. Abriendo Heridas

Después de ese besoSerena se separó bruscamente de Darién a la vez que le soltaba una bofetada-¿Qué te sucede Darién? ¿Cómo te atreves?-Pregunto furiosa-¿con que derecho haces eso?

-Con el derecho que me da…- intento decir mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe

-¡Cállate Darién!-Lo interrumpió serena-¿Crees que con un beso se borra todo el dolor?-pregunto recriminante-No Darién,así no son las cosas

-Sentí que por un instante me correspondiste serena-dijo el

-Son imaginaciones tuyas Darién-dijo ella molesta-No confundas las cosas

-Lo sentí Serena, no lo niegues-dijo el tratando de acercarse a ella pero la rubia había retrocedido ya unos pasos

-¡Vete Darién!-dijo ella alterada

Él se acercó a ella de nuevo-No puedes negar que sentiste lo mismo que yo… aun sientes algo por mi… lo sentí en tu cuerpo al estremecerte…

-Un momento Darién –dijo ella- Yo no sentí nada… Darien el amor que un día sentí por ti murió con el paso del tiempo, fuimos una pareja que disfruto el momento juntos, pero hasta ahí… yo hice mi vida…- se detuvo un instante recordó la llamada que recibió antes de la llegada del pelinegro…-ahora solo te pido que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme de esta manera… no soy la misma y te puedo asegurar que no podrás entrar así a mi vida… haz tu vida y se feliz

-Mina se fue de la casa…

-¿O Sea Soy Tu Premio De Consolación?... Que Cínico Eres… Vete De Mi Casa Y No Vuelvas…-dijo enfurecida

Darién se sintió un poco apenado por ponerla en ese estado-Tenemos que hablar

-HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS-grito con seguridad y enojo en su Voz

Darién sin decir más se dio media vuelta yéndose del lugar, serena entro al departamento, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer tras ella, mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos… su celular timbro-Bueno…- contesto lo mejor posible para evitar que su voz se escuchara entrecortada…

-Mi amor ya estoy aquí…- dijeron al otro lado de la línea… -me tarde porque había un poco de tráfico en el puente, pero ya estoy aquí en el estacionamiento…

-Bajo enseguida-dijo ella terminando la llamada, respiro profundo saliendo rumbo al estacionamiento.-Buenas noches amor…-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Él sonrió-Buenas Noches amor-dijo dándole un beso fugaz-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Claro-sonrió

**0-0-0**

Dos semanas después Azul entraba a la oficina de su esposo, él estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no escucho entrar a su esposa, esta lo beso sorpresivamente-¿Qué tienes Mi vida?

Diamante la miro con ternura-nada solo pensaba

-Debe ser algo importante para que estés distraído

-Si… así es-dijo el viendo su reloj-Luna está a punto de salir de la escuela, me gustaría ir por ella

-Claro-dijo un poco extrañada por su actitud- ve-sonrió

-nos vemos más tarde-le dijo y luego él le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salió de ahí….

**0-0-0**

-¡Papi que bueno que viniste por mí!-decía la niña

-Vine para llevarte a comer-dijo el tomándola de la mano

-¿Mama vino contigo?

-No, Hoy quise que pasaremos esta tarde solos tu y yo-dijo el ayudándola a subir al auto-¿A dónde vamos?

-Me gustaría ir al restaurante de Lita Papi ¿Podemos?

-Claro que si Luna-sonrió pues era imposible negarle algo a la niña de sus ojos

Ambos pasaron una tarde muy linda como padre e hija-¿sabes? Creo que tendré que hacer un pequeño viaje, solo serán unos días Luna

-No papi, no quiero estar sin ti-dijo la niña

-Es por cuestiones del trabajo corazón-sonrió

-Papi ¿te digo algo?-pregunto aferrada a el

-Dime mi Princesa

-Es que… ya me quiero regresar a casa ¿Falta mucho para irnos?

-Solo algunos meses luna, después nos iremos a casa

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro mi niña-dijo el

**0-0-0**

_No entiendo ¿Qué me pasa?- pensaba mientras tocaba su cabeza con ambas manos…-¿Qué es Esto que siento?-se preguntabaasí misma- No puede ser posible que…- movía la cabeza negativamente…-no, claro que no pero porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él… en ese beso…¿será acaso que?... no, no puede ser posible, Dios mio ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué debo hacer?... Maldita Sea! ¿Porque volví?... jamás debí haber regresado… debí quedarme en casa, todo estaba bien… era feliz ¿acaso ya no lo soy?... ¿soy feliz?- respiro profundamente- si, si lo soy… no puede ser… no quiero… no puedo… no debo… Serena… Serena… piensa… ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto que sientes?... ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿Por qué permitiste ese acercamiento?... ¿porque?... ¡Dios mio! ¿Qué hago?... ¿Cuál es mi deber?...- estaba realmente confundida abrazada a una almohada se quedo profundamente dormida…_

**0-0-0**

Conforme pasaron los días Diamante salía constantemente de viaje por asuntos de trabajo, era algo que a Luna y Azul las tenia muy tristes dado que ambas no podían estar separadas de él.

-Vamos azul quita esa cara, Ante regresa en unos días-dijo la morena

-Lo se…-sonrió- es solo que estos dos meses casi no ha estado aquí

-Bueno desde que Taiky fue Trasladado hay cosas que él debe hacer… ¿sabes? Te he notado un poco distraída ¿Pasa algo que no me has dicho?

-en lo absoluto Rei, son solo Preocupaciones por el trabajo y nada mas

-¿Vas a ir a la oficina?

-Solo la mañana hay papeles que debo revisar ¿Vas por Luna a la escuela?

-Claro azul

**0-0-0**

20 minutos después Azul llegaba a la oficina y justo encendió su lap y se puso a trabajar, de Pronto se dejo caer en la silla con la vista hacia la ventana… Tocaron a su puerta entrando –Haruka Hoy no estoy de ánimos…-No termino la frase- Perdóname pensé que eras Haruka-sonrió

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Darién

-Siéntate-señalo ella-nada importante solo que creo que hoy no estoy de humor

-Extrañas a Diamante ¿verdad? -A lo que ella asintió- Bueno si no te sientes bien deberías ir a casa

-Prefiero terminar los pendientes acá-dijo ella- pero cuéntame Darién ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no hablamos

-Realmente no se como me siento-dijo el mirándola- a mi alrededor están pasando cosas que no se como tomar-sonrió forzadamente- el que serena este aquí me hace sentir muchas cosas…

-¿Y tu relación con Mina?-Pregunto ella acomodándose

-Desde que serena apareció no es lo mismo, Mina siente celos de ella… las cosas están muy tensas entre nosotros…- guardo silencio…- a decir verdad nos hemos separado Mina regreso a su departamento sin que yo la detuviera…

-Creo que es normal que Mina este así, la comprendo ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Dime

-Sabes que digo las cosas como son Darién –lo miro- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Es decir ¿Trataras de reconquistar a Serena? O dejaras que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora

-Honestamente no sé que hacer, un día fui a su departamento a buscarla y… la bese-dijo el recordando aquel momento- sentí que ella me correspondió…sentí que por un instante… éramos solo ella y yo…

Azul le sonrió- En buen lio estas Darién-hizo una pausa- a veces las oportunidades no se repiten y quizás tu tiempo con ella ya paso ¿entiendes?

-no, la verdad es que no

-creo sinceramente que quieres a una ilusión, algo que pudo ser y que no fue… cuando comenzaste tu relación con Mina todos se sorprendieron y medio se molestaron pero tu la defendiste a capa y espada; me pareció en ese momento que actuaste de una manera adecuada y defendiste tu posición… pero ahora llega aquella mujer que un día amaste y le das la espalda a esa relación que tanto defendías… me parece entonces que eres algo inmaduro… perdóname si mis palabras te ofenden pero debo ser muy sincera…

-tienes razón, creo que debo poner mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos en orden…

-así es mi querido Darien, no puedes andar por la vida así nada mas…

-pero de verdad sentí que ella correspondió mi beso, quizás…

-el quizás no existe Darien… es o no es; pero a decir verdad lo sentiste o crees que lo sentiste porque son dos cosas totalmente distintas…

-Azul, me estas confundiendo

-Puede ser que tu quieras creer que ella correspondió el beso cuando simplemente solo fue producto de tu imaginación… por lo que me han dicho ella está casada, hizo su vida…

-el que este casada o no es relativo porque pudo verse casado sin amor…

-Darien no te hagas falsas ilusiones, mejor ve las posibilidades que tienes, deberían de platicar y tu no ser impulsivo…

-Tienes razón… aunque por ahora ella no quiere verme, el edificio donde vive me han prohibido la entrada… así que pues no podre verla hasta que ella quiera…

-Pues eso te pasa por atrevido…- Darien rio divertido por el comentario de la pelinegra…- pues si, como se te ocurre besarla así nada mas… ¿Qué tal si su esposo hubiera estado ahí?...- le dijo sonriendo

-¿tu que hubieras hecho?- pregunto dejando seria a la chica

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hubieras hecho en el caso de Serena?- Azul se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven que esperaba una respuesta…

-pues no se a que te refieres…

-si te encontraras en los zapatos de serena; es decir en la situación de ella y llega tu ex y te planta un beso ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?

-AH!... pues yo te hubiera agarrado a golpes… -contesto mas relajada

-si te creo…

-pues si, por respeto a mi y a mi esposo claro esta… ¿pero porque me lo preguntas?

-porque Serena me dio una bofetada…- respondió tocándose la mejilla

-Golpea fuerte

-si, pero mas que el golpe me dolieron sus palabras…

-por eso te digo que no ilusiones falsamente primero interactúa con ella y luego pues ya se darán las cosas si ella siente algo por ti o no…

-gracias… platicar contigo es maravilloso…

-no digas eso, somos amigos y para eso estoy además del trabajo…- Respondió ella y él sonrió

-bueno me voy… tengo que terminar algo antes de irme…

-yo también… nos vemos después

-claro…

**0-0-0**

Días después Ante llegaba por fin de Viaje, Rei fue por el al aeropuerto -¡Ante Hermanito!

-Rei-dijo el abrazándola

-Que bueno que regresaste todas te extrañamos en casa, Luna esta en la escuela y Azul en la oficina pero ambas están ansiosas de verte-la pelinegra lo miro-¿Vas a decirme que sucede?

-No pasa nada Rei

-¿Crees que soy Tonta Ante? Desde hace tiempo he notado lo que sucede-recrimino- sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Lo se mi querida Rei… ¿vamos a casa?...- la pelinegra asintió y ya no dijo mas nada…

Ambos fueron a casa en donde Fueron recibidos por Azul y Luna quienes lo esperaban en la casa, Azul lo abrazo con toda su fuerza y el correspondió al abrazo de igual manera- Te extrañe tanto Azul

-Y yo a ti Diamante-dijo ella dejando salir algunas lagrimas

-No me gusta que llores-dijo el mientras Rei y Luna solo observaban, ambos se dieron un beso y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Luna vamos a pedirle a Lina que prepare todo para la cena…- le dijo a la niña dejando sola a la pareja…

**0-0-0**

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si-sonrió-creo que es el momento –dijo ella

-bien entonces dispone de todo como quieras-sonrió abrazándola

-gracias… por tu apoyo y por estar siempre cuando te necesito…

**0-0-0**

Dos días después en la Noche Haruka les había pedido que fuesen al Crown -¿Cuál es el misterio Haruka?-Pregunto Darién

-todos de nosotros hemos recibido una invitación a una reunión social para el próximo sábado ¿cierto?- la mayoría asintió solo que hacia falta dos detalles la dirección del evento y la anfitriona

-¿Anfitriona?...-

-Así es Michiru…- respondió mientras sacaba un sobre- Serena quiere vernos a todos el próximo Sábado en la Noche en su departamento- ante eso todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y las miradas de unos con otros se cruzaban-aquí hay una pequeña tarjeta para cada uno con la dirección de el departamento-dijo dándoselas- me pidió decirles que seamos puntuales

-Hasta que se decidió a vernos- comento la peli azul

-¿Para que quiere vernos?-pregunto Mina

-No puedo decirles mas, chicos-dijo Haruka

-¿Tu sabes que planea?-pregunto Mina de nuevo

A lo que Haruka asintió negativamente-Creo que ahí lo sabremos

Lita en ese instante no dijo nada, quizás era el momento que ella había estado esperando.

Ante la invitación de Serena al departamento las Preguntas, miedos, confusión empezó a reinar en Todos, pero solo les quedaba esperar.

**0-0-0**

Llegado él Sábado en la Noche Serena se terminaba de arreglar, No era una reunión social… y aunque no quisiera estaba nerviosa…la chica traía puesto un vestido de un solo Hombro corto arriba de la rodilla, la parte de arriba estaba drapeada totalmente, la cintura la adornaba una rosa en el mismo tono, su cabello caía en la espalda… su maquillaje era sumamente delicado. Sobre la mesa habían algunos Bocadillos, aunque quizás nadie los probaría… se miro al espejo y suspiro ya no había marcha atrás. Esta Noche estaría llena de sorpresas. El timbre comenzó a sonar así que la rubia respiro profundamente y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con sus primeros invitados de la noche…

-Hola…- dijo una de las chicas

-Bienvenidas… pasen adelante…- les dijo la rubia mientras ellas entraban…- tomen asiento, la verdad es que las esperaba a ustedes primero… siempre han sido muy puntuales

-Gracias…- contestó la peli azul…

-¿Serena?

-¿si?… Michiru…

-¿Por qué…?

-Ah!... discúlpame que te interrumpa, pero las preguntas las haremos hasta que estemos todos reunidos… ¿de acuerdo?...- dijo con amabilidad y seguridad en su tono de voz, a lo que la peli azul iba a hablar cuando nuevamente sonó el timbre, ésta vez eran Andrew y Lita…- Hola Chicos Adelante pasen y tomen asiento… Junto a Mina hay Lugar…- mencionó alegremente la Anfitriona…

-¿Cómo estás?...- Pregunto el Rubio

-muy bien Andrew y ¿ustedes?

-También hemos estado bien… Gracias- respondió

-aquí les pongo algunos bocadillos que yo misma preparé…- les comentó mientras ponía la charola sobre la mesa de centro…- les ofrezco una bebida… lo que gusten… digo mientras llegan los demás…

-yo tomare soda…- dijo la castaña

-igual yo…- secundo su esposo

-yo por el momento no, gracias…- esta vez la que hablo fue Mina quien había permanecido callada desde que llego observando cada detalle, cada movimiento de su ex amiga

-yo prefiero una copa de wiski…- dijo Michiru

-igual yo…- secundo Amy

-ahora se los traigo…- dijo la rubia ausentándose por un momento de la sala; regresando minutos después con una charola con las bebidas que cada uno solicito…- yo los acompañare con un té… últimamente no me he sentido muy bien…

-¿estas enferma?...- pregunto Amy

-no, solo es cansancio… estrés diría yo…

-oh!... deberías darte una vuelta por mi consultorio…

-quizás…- respondió y al mismo tiempo el timbre sonó, la rubia fue a abrir la puerta recibiendo a sus invitados…- Haruka!...- lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla cosa que no paso desapercibida por Darien quien había llegado justo en ese momento…-Hola Darien pasen y tomen asiento…-la chica señalo el camino y miro su reloj de pulsera…

-¿esperamos a alguien mas?...- pregunto el moreno que recién había llegado

-si…- respondió Serena cuando nuevamente el timbre sonó- bienvenido… pasa… solo hacías falta tu…-le dijo

-me sorprendió la invitación… pero aquí estoy…- ella sonrió y señalo el camino para que entrara…- fuiste uno de mis amigos… tenia que invitarte…

-si, claro…- le dijo…- Buenas noches a todos…-saludo al grupo que se encontraba en la sala…

-¿Qué Demonios Haces Aquí?...- grito Darien poniendo de pie frente al joven recién llegado…

-yo lo invite Darien, así que te pido respetes mi casa… Zafiro toma asiento… ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar?...

-yo no gracias- dijo molesto Darien

-Un té Serena…- secundo Haruka

-yo quiero una copa…- menciono Zafiro…

Despuésque cada quien disfrutara de su bebida y de algunos bocadillos la estancia en la sala seguía tornándose muy tensa entre cada uno de los invitados.

-Bien, quería que esta reunión fuera como las que solíamos tener, pero creo que no se va a poder… ¿verdad mis amigos?...- dijo la rubia con ironía en su voz…

-¿de que se trata todo esto?...- hablo Mina algo molesta… -digo si nos citaste debe ser para algo o por algo…

-cierto… la verdad es que quería verlos hace poco más de ocho años que no nos reuníamos, además… hay algo que quedo pendiente…

-¿A Qué Te Refieres?...- pregunto Darien- ¿A Lo Que Paso En Tu Despedida De Soltera?...- soltó irónico y molesto a la vez…- Porque A Decir Verdad Seriamos O Más Bien Seria Yo Quien Tendría Que Reclamarte Algo… Puesto Que Te Encontré En La Cama Con Éste…- señalando a Zafiro…- El Día De Nuestra Boda…

-éste tiene su nombre…- contestó Zafiro poniéndose a la defensiva

-a mí no tienes que decirme como llamarte pues para mí no eres nada, ni siquiera debería nombrarte…

-éstas mal Darien…- respondió – mi nombre es Zafiro y si no lo quieres reconocer pues ni modo tu eres el que está ciego y sordo…-ambos se pusieron de pie retándose uno al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras los demás fungían como simples espectadores…

-¿Qué?

-que eres un completo imbécil…- le dijo al pelinegro haciéndolo enfurecer al grado que éste le soltó un golpe a la cara haciéndolo caer sobre la mesa de centro; las chicas de inmediato se pararon del lugar donde estaban y Zafiro por su parte se incorporó rápidamente y secundo el golpe que le habían dado haciendo lo mismo con Darien. Ambos comenzaron una pelea en donde Haruka y Andrew quisieron intervenir para pararla pero les era imposible los dos pelinegros estaban dándose de golpes y no permitían acercárseles un poco.

-¡Basta ya!...- grito Serena, pero al ver que no le hacían caso tomo el recipiente donde contenía los hielos con la botella de champagne y se las arrojo ellos al sentir el frio y los golpes del hielo en cubos se detuvieron…- ¡están destruyendo mi casa!... Basta, no quise que vinieran aquí para verlos pelear como animales…- recrimino

Darien se incorporó con ayuda de Andrew a la vez que limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su labio inferior debido a uno de los golpes de Zafiro. Mina tomo su pañuelo y un poco de hielo que estaba sobre el suelo y fue hasta donde Darien para ponérselo y desinflamar los golpes…

Haruka hizo lo mismo pero con Zafiro, lo ayudo a incorporarse y luego le dio hielos para que pusiera sobre los golpes…- Gracias…- dijo el pelinegro al rubio y éste solo asintió…

-¿ves lo que provocas?...- recriminó Darien a la Rubia

-¿yo?... ustedes que no se pueden comportar con educación, todo lo quieren solucionar a golpes, como animales salvajes… hasta parece que siguen viviendo en la prehistoria…- respondió Serena firmemente…

-Serena…-la nombro Haruka haciéndole una seña para que se tranquilizara a lo que la rubia asintió- tomemos asiento y todo tranquilo…- comento el rubio y todos regresaron a su lugar Mina permaneció a lado de Darien, Lita y Andrew Michiru, Amy y Haruka por otro mientras que Zafiro ocupo el sillón central y Serena del lado opuesto quedando justo frente a él…

-bien…- comenzó a hablar la peli azul…- ¿seguiremos en este silencio o hablaremos…?

-a decir verdad me gustaría saber ¿Quién es cada uno de ustedes?...- preguntó Serena ante la pregunta de Amy… -digo… se supone que ustedes eran mis mejores amigos y mas de uno tuvo que traicionar la confianza que yo deposite en cada uno de ustedes… quisiera que me platicaran de ese día… la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien… pase mucho tiempo en terapia sin embargo no logre recordar con exactitud lo que paso esa noche…- finalmente dijo mirando a Zafiro

-no te lo voy a decir…- respondió él ante la mirada de Serena…- Simplemente la pasamos bien y ya…

-no es verdad… estas mintiendo…- dijo Serena enfrentándose al chico

-no, no estoy mintiendo… es la verdad yo la pase muy bien, tu la pasaste muy bien y todos la pasamos muy bien esa noche…-respondió

-no, no, no…- repetía una y otra vez la rubia agarrándose la cabeza…- yo no recuerdo nada… solo la fiesta, la bebida… el té… y luego a Darien… Gritando y tu… yo… desnuda a tu lado… jamás… jamás… hubiera tenido sexo contigo… jamás…

-¿Qué estas diciendo Serena?... ¿no recuerdas nada?...- pregunto Haruka atando cabos…

-no… jamás pude recordar nada… en una de las cartas le pedía a Darien si me podía solicitar una copia del video de seguridad del edificio… porque necesitaba algunos datos…

-Cartas que yo jamás recibí…- comento Darien…

-Te dije que las envié al departamento…

-¿Qué cartas?... ¿de que están hablando?- pregunto Michiru

-quizás yo tenga una respuesta a esto…- dijo captando la atención de todos mientras sacaba de su bolso una cajita se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a Darien-aquí están todas las cartas que Serena te envió- le dijo entregándole la pequeña caja…

-¿Por qué las tienes tu Lita?

-un día las encontré por casualidad… pensé que llegaría el momento adecuado para hacértelas llegar y creo que hoy es el día… si no lo hice antes fue por cobardía, y sobre todo por miedo pero ya no tengo mas miedo…- dijo mirando hacia un lado fijamente…- Darien recibió la caja y la abrió sacando de su interior el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Serena, las llaves del antiguo departamento y un montón de cartas amarradas a un listón negro… todas estaban abiertas, alguien las había leído en algún momento… comenzó a apretar su puño derecho sintiendo importancia y coraje… se paro y sin mas golpeo la pared que tenia mas próxima causando en su mano un enrojecimiento y dolor que en ese momento no sentía, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos para luego desplazarse a través de sus mejillas… el teléfono comenzó a Sonar…

-Disculpen…- dijo Serena tomando el teléfono inalámbrico y contestar la llamada… -¿hola?...- respondió ante el auricular…- permíteme un momento…- dijo alejándose un poco del bullicio que se armó en la sala referente a las cartas

-¿me puedes acompañar?...- dijo una de las chicas…- necesito ir al baño así que debo robártela unos minutos o quizás menos…- dijo sonriente al Rubio… así que Lita se incorporo siguiendo a su amiga hasta donde se encontraba el baño…-¿de donde las sacaste?

-no te lo voy a decir…

-dime o si no quieres que le diga a Andrew y todos lo que hacías antes de integrarte a la preparatoria… como te ganabas la vida…

-no te tengo miedo… y ¿sabes? Todo se va a descubrir… te van a descubrir… si no digo que fuiste tu y… - se detuvo por un momento pues sintió la mirada de la rubia quien seguía en el teléfono…- si no los delato es porque me gustaría que ustedes confesaran…

-eso jamás querida… jamás…- le contesto sonriendo falsamente- vamos que nos esperan…-Lita la siguió como si nada hubiese pasado…

-disculpen la interrupción, pero mi esposo estaba de viaje y recién va a volver…

-¿entonces si te casaste?...- pregunto Mina

-¿aun lo dudas?, no me interesa si me crees o no…-dijo fríamente- ¿todo bien Lita?- le pregunto a la castaña que parecía ausente…

-si, es solo que hay demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta…-respondió

-tienes razón Lita… como por ejemplo ¿Por qué jamás te comunicaste?...- preguntó Amy…- ¿Por qué solo enviaste cartas a Darien? ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi?... o a ¿Haruka?... a cualquiera de nosotros…

-porque… porque me hundí en la tristeza y desesperación, además… ya no confiaba en ninguna de ustedes… en nadie mas… me llevo mucho tiempo convencerme de que estaba sola y a la vez no… fue cuando comencé a rehacer mi vida, conocí a un hombre maravilloso del cual me enamore profundamente y tiempo después nos casamos… vivo con él y tenemos un precioso hogar…

-entonces si eres feliz ¿porque estas aquí?...- pregunto Michiru

-porque deseo cerrar este capitulo de mi vida… lo deje abierto y ahora deseo terminar con todo…

-no entiendo… -dijo Mina

-al saber que había vuelto todos pensaron que deseaba recuperar a Darien y no es así... tuvimos un noviazgo, un hogar, compartimos la vida de pareja hasta cierto momento cuando se vio terminado por una mentira, una calumnia… me destrozaron en ese momento la vida sin embargo hoy debo agradecerles que lo hayan hecho pues de no ser así no hubiera conocido a mi esposo… y quizás solo quizás nuestro matrimonio…- mirando a Darien…- jamás hubiera funcionado…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...- dijo Darien

-mi vida ahora es perfecta… tal vez contigo no hubiera funcionado, quizás solo fue el destino que se encargo de separar nuestros caminos…

-tu no sabes lo que yo sufrí, no puedes hablar por mi… cambie mi vida, mi forma de ser, me aislé… buscaba a una mujer tratando de encontrar en ella lo que veía en ti… fueron días, semanas, meses… años solo pensando en ti… creyendo que había sido injusto, que debí escuchar lo que me decías, pero… pasaba el tiempo sin saber de ti y me remordía la conciencia… llegue a pensar que algo malo te había pasado y me reprochaba a mi mismo si eso era cierto… no tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que me costó salir adelante y cuando por fin lo intento reapareces en mi vida moviendo todos mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos… mis emociones… mueves todo mi mundo y tu simplemente dices Gracias porque de no haber pasado lo que paso no hubiera conocido a mi perfecto hombre…- esto ultimo lo dijo con tono irónico y sarcástico en su voz… - de verdad no tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que sufrí por ti…

-no te hagas la victima Darien, porque al menos tu estabas en compañía de nuestros "Amigos"- dijo haciendo gala de las comillas- ellos te dieron todo el apoyo que yo no tuve… estuve en un país extranjero en donde no conocía a nadie… completamente sola… y logre salir adelante… aquí todos me dieron la espalda excepto Haruka… él me apoyo en todo, el me creyó, no me juzgo como lo hicieron todas y sobre todo tu Darien… pero en fin… lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Quién de ustedes fue?...- dijo mirando fijamente a Mina, Lita, Michiru y Amy…

-¿Por qué piensas que una de nosotros fue?...- pregunto Mina

-simplemente porque fueron las únicas que estuvieron conmigo ese día… fueron las ultimas que aparecen en mis recuerdos… son las ultimas en las que confió en este momento… y tu Zafiro… sé que lo hiciste por alguien o algo… pero no te considero una persona malvada que haya ideado un plan así… sé que son conclusiones mías… no importan solo quiero que sepan que no deseo recuperar a Darien, no deseo vivir en Tokio y no deseo seguir siendo su amiga… eso no lo quiero… lo único que quiero y exijo es que digan la verdad sea quien haya sido, quien haya planeado todo eso, solo dígalo… no me interesa el porque lo único es que mi nombre se limpie… porque… porque yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a mi pareja… jamás…

-tu esposo sabe que te bese…-soltó Darien

-¿Qué?...- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Mina estaba asombrada por lo que escuchó

-no tengo porque contestar eso…- respondió la rubia

-te bese Serena…- dijo el moreno- y tu me correspondiste ese beso, lo sentí, sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto… sé que tu también lo sentiste… lo veo en ti… en tu reacción al verme…

-no, Darien… ese beso fue uno mas en la lista… no sentí nada mas que enojo y frustración de habértelo permitido… mi cuerpo solo tiembla cuando mi esposo esta conmigo, cuando me entrego a él… sentir sus besos y caricias recorrer mi cuerpo es un éxtasis de placer… así que no confundas las cosas… ese beso no es nada, no significo nada para mi… si tu lo tomaste así pues ni modo eso es cosa tuya no mía… pero al menos yo estoy bien consiente de eso…

-no mientas Serena… no mientas…- Darien estaba confundido y aturdido por escuchar las palabras de la Chica…

-Serena…-comenzó a Hablar Andrew quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento- yo te entiendo… comprendo que debiste sufrir mucho y tu sola mas pero… ¿Por qué dudas de nosotros?... ¿acaso no te demostramos nuestra amistad?

-Andy… de verdad… te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón… sé que tu y Haruka son las personas mas rectas y fieles que puede haber y en las que puedo confiar… pero tu esposa y mis otras amigas no… cuando Lita estuvo en el hospital leí su carta un centenar de veces hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que ella sabia gran parte de la verdad y no me dijo nada, no hizo nada para evitarlo y como bien lo dijo hace rato… fue por miedo… pero aun así… creo si realmente me consideraba su amiga me hubiese dicho o lo hubiera evitado de alguna manera y no es que quiera cambiar el pasado ni mucho menos regresar y recuperar el tiempo perdido… lo único que quiero es que se sepa la verdad, que todo fue planeado, que alguien me odia tanto que planeo todo… por eso los reuní hoy a todos…porque ¿saben que día es hoy?...

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?...- preguntó Zafiro

-Hoy es día en que nos casaríamos hace nueve años exactamente…- contesto Darien casi en voz baja

-así es… hoy se cumplen nueve años de esa noche… la cual me cambio la vida para siempre… por eso los quise reunir a todos el da de hoy…- dijo con una triste sonrisa sobre su rostro…- quisiera poder decirte algo mas Darien pero no recuerdo nada… es como si me hubiesen borrado esa noche de mi memoria…

-¿Qué conveniente no?...- menciono Darien

-Darien… -recrimino con la mirada Haruka…

-es la verdad Haruka… se le olvida solo esa noche… ¿coincidencia o casualidad?

-pudieron haberla drogado… ¿Qué no piensas en esa posibilidad?...- Darien escuchó y se quedo pensativo, no le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza…- deberías escuchar mas y hablar menos

-eso que dice Haruka es verdad…- menciono Zafiro sintiendo la mirada reprobatoria de una de las invitadas quien se había caracterizado por ser muy discreta- solo los borrachos y los drogados olvidan parte de lo que hacen cuando están en ese estado… cualquiera lo sabe…

-es cierto… -menciono Amy- clínicamente está comprobado

-bueno eso es relativo… lo único que quiero saber es ¿Quién fue?... no me importan los motivos…

-Serena… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizás Zafiro fue el único que hizo todo esto? ¿Por qué nosotras?... ¿que motivos podríamos tener para hacerte algo así?...

-eso es lo que quiero saber Michiru…- dijo mirando a Zafiro

-yo no te voy a decir nada… simplemente que no actué… lo viví… sigo sintiendo tu aroma…

-Deja de Mentir!...- exigió Serena

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo haría?...

-simplemente por lo que una vez consideramos nuestra amistad… solo por eso…

Se quedaron callados, se miraban unos a otros compartiendo la culpa, remordimientos, dudas y más emociones como la furia, frustración… cobardía… todo reinaba en medio del silencio que fue roto al sonar del timbre del departamento…

-¿esperamos a alguien mas?- pregunto Michiru algo confundida…

-si, debe ser mi esposo… deseo presentarlo ante ustedes…-Serena abrió la puerta y camino del brazo de su marido hasta la sala donde estaban sus invitados quienes se pusieron de pie al ver al hombre que acompañaba a la rubia…

-esto debe ser un juego…- dijo Darién

-no, no lo es…- contesto la rubia quitando esa peluca rubia con la cual se había presentado ante ellos…

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron todos y cada uno de los presentes al ver a la verdadera Serena…excepto Haruka quien sabia todo…

**0-0-0**

**Hola mis niñas Lindas como están? Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí quiere decir que no colapsaron a medio capitulo ^^ … Bueno Mi querida Milly y Yo esperamos que el Cap Haya sido de su agrado, que les haya gustado sobre todo Ya que nos esforzamos mucho en este cap.**

**Bien estamos a 2 dias de navidad por lo que en verdad les deseo Una Linda Navidad, que la pasen Muy bien al lado de Todos sus seres queridos…Muchas gracias por seguirnos en este Fic que se que a algunas las tiene con los nervios de Punta jaja enserio Chicas de Corazon muchas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en la Proxima actualización **


	21. Solo Dimelo!

-¿esperamos a alguien mas?- pregunto Michiru algo confundida…

-si, debe ser mi esposo… deseo presentarlo ante ustedes…-Serena abrió la puerta y camino del brazo de su marido hasta la sala donde estaban sus invitados quienes se pusieron de pie al ver al hombre que acompañaba a la rubia…

-esto debe ser un juego…- dijo Darién

-no, no lo es…- contesto la rubia quitando esa peluca dorada con la cual se había presentado ante ellos…

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron todos y cada uno de los presentes al ver a la verdadera Serena…excepto Haruka quien sabia todo…

-Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto?... ¿Azul?... ¿Diamante?...-el enojo en la voz de Darien era inminente, estaba desconcertado y a la vez enfadado…

-¿Qué... que pasa aquí?-pregunto Mina posicionándose a un lado de Darien

Las miradas de confusión y asombro sobre Azul y Diamante rebotaban de uno a otro… sin embargo nadie se atrevía a hablar…-Bien…- comenzó a hablar…- puesto que no pueden articular palabra alguna comenzaré yo; primero me presentare…Soy Azul Marquette-dijo con seguridad-Desde hace 9 años Serena Tsukino dejo de existir…Tengo una nueva Vida… un nombre diferente pero sobre todo una personalidad distinta a lo que un día fui… no soy la misma… deje de ser la niña ingenua que confiaba ciegamente en sus amigas, la que todos humillaron ya no existe mas… la mataron el día que le destrozaron la vida con un mentira… sin embargo…- se detuvo un momento mirando fijamente a cada uno por un segundo para luego continuar- sin que mal entiendan quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron… porque gracias a esa traición fue que conocí a Diamante… conocí lo que es el verdadero amor… conocí una felicidad indómita imposible de que ustedes me puedan entender…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...- pregunto con repudio la rubia

-Así es Mina… soy muy Feliz... no niego que sufrí mucho, llore noches y días enteros por su mentira… por la traición y la desconfianza del que se suponía me amaba… pero después me di cuenta de quizás no era amor… de que viví en una ilusión que se quebranto ante cualquier adversidad… así que… además de saber la verdad de lo que paso aquella noche también quería agradecerles…

-¡Estás mal!...- expresó Amy haciendo una mueca de desagrado…

-¿Por qué?...- dijo Zafiro desde el fondo de la sala donde permanecía sentado

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Por qué de esta manera?... ¿Por qué ocultar tu identidad?

-Zafiro… porque así como tu no me has revelado la verdad y sigues ocultando a quien me hizo esto, yo también tenia que proteger mi identidad, mis negocios… mi familia…

-¿Qué Dices?...- hablo Darien que había permanecido callado hasta este momento…-¿negocios?... ¿familia?... ¿identidad?... ¡Jugaste conmigo Serena!... tu y tu familia jugaron conmigo… me engañaron…-grito Darién enfurecido-Y tu ¡Lo sabias!-grito dirigiéndose a Haruka…- lo sabias y no me dijiste nada… todos me engañaron, jugaron conmigo… ¿Qué pretendían?... ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Y tu Haruka…- iba a decirle algo más pero se contuvo…

-Así es Darien Yo sabia que Azul y Serena son la misma persona… si no te dije nada fue porque…

-Yo le pedí que no dijera nada…- dijo azul arrebatándoles las palabras al rubio…

-Y ¿Qué pretendías?-Pregunto Michiru- ¿Burlarte de todos?... Felicidades ya lo conseguiste…- finalizó con ironía en su tono de voz

-Mis intenciones no tengo por que decirlas Michiru a ustedes menos que a nadie…-Las miradas desafiantes no se hicieron esperar entre Diamante y Darién así como entre las chicas y Azul…- no tengo porque darles explicaciones de lo que hago mas sin embargo si quiero saber ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?... se suponía que éramos amigas… yo las consideraba mas que amigas… eran mi familia, lo único que tenia en la vida… ¿Por qué?... solo… solo quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hice yo para que me hicieran lo que me hicieron?... ¿me odiaban tanto para planearlo tan sigilosamente?... solo necesito dejar mi nombre limpio… descubrir la verdad… solo necesito eso…

-pierdes tu tiempo…- dijo Zafiro…- nadie te va a decir nada…

-¿Por qué?...- grito… estaba perdiendo el control y Diamante se acercó aun mas a ella para abrazarla y darle su apoyo y fortaleza cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Darien y Haruka…

-¿Qué pretendes Serena?-dijo Darién dándole una mirada indescriptible…- por lo que veo te has vuelto toda una experta en Mentiras… primero me engañas con uno de mis amigos, luego desapareces años y vuelves con otra identidad, casada y haciéndonos creer lo buena que eres… ¡Bravo!... ¡Bravo!...- aplaudía sarcásticamente y a la vez con un tono burlón…- me has sorprendido Serena…

-Antes que nada… Quiero dejarles… a todos en Claro que Mi Nombre ya no es Serena; mi nombre es Azul… Azul Marquette; Serena se quedo en el pasado… murió junto a los recuerdos de lo que una vez fue y ya no es ni será nunca mas…-continuo-No pretendo nada mas que tener la verdad Darién… Solo quiero Descubrir la verdad y así mismo descubrir quien fue el o la causante de todo…

-¡Y Para Eso Tenias Que Hacerte Pasar Por Otra!-grito Darién, parecía que solo ellos dos estaban ahí, pues los demás no salían de su asombro y se limitaron a observar

-No Me Hago Pasar Por Nadie Darién, Como Ya Lo Dije Yo No Vine Aquí A Socializar Con Nadie, Ni A Dar Cuentas De Mi Vida… Y Mucho Menos A Ti… Lo Único Que Quiero Es Que Sean Lo Suficientemente Valientes Como Para Decirme La Verdad… Quiero Mirarlos A Los Ojos Y Poder Enfrentar Cada Mentira Que Me Hicieron Pasar, Cada Traición… Cada Injuria Contra Mi… Quiero Ver Si Son Capaces De Decir Todo Lo Que Hicieron Frente A Mi…

Darién camino hacia ella-¡Maldita sea Serena!-grito tomándola fuertemente de el brazoHaciendo reaccionar a Diamante que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada

-¡No la toques!-dijo el platinado- pero Darien hizo caso omiso de la advertencia del platinado

-me estas lastimando…- dijo Azul…- ¡suéltame!

-¡Suelta a mi Mujer!...- ordeno Diamante mientras Separaba a Darien de Azul…

-¿Tu mujer?-dijo con ironía- …Primero Fue Mía ¡Tu Me La Robaste!...

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Mina, sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, le dolía escuchar esas frases del chico y más aun le dolía que ella misma permitiera enamorarse de él sin medida…

-¡No te robe nada Darién!, tu la dejaste ir… no supiste valorarla y la perdiste… no confiaste en ella… no la amabas como decías que la hiciste sufrir…

-Veo que no estas enterado que Nos besamos verdad-soltó mordaz, pues el platinado tenia razón él no creyó en ella que la perdió pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente-Y ¿sabes que? Correspondió a mí beso

A Diamante le hervía la sangre de coraje que no pudo controlar dejándole ir un puñetazo, el cual reventó la comisura de los labios dejando un hilo de Sangre en el Moreno que limpio rápidamente con su puño y se le dejo ir al platinado convirtiéndose aquel lugar en un campo de Batalla entre ambos hombres-Diamante –suplicaba azul, la furia de ambos era evidente-¡Por favor!...Deténganse…- pedía Azul ante el disturbio de ese par

Haruka se incorporó sujetando a Diamante mientras que Andrew sujetaba a Darien, los golpes en ambos eran evidentes, pero a ellos parecía no dolerles… su respiración era agitada e intentaban soltarse de su agarre y terminar con lo que estaban haciendo…

-Ya… suéltame Haruka…- dijo mas tranquilo el platinado y el rubio lo soltó lentamente mientras Andrew hacia lo mismo con Darien

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces Serena?-pregunto con tono de reproche Mina…- Solo tu puedes provocar esto…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Qué tu no inspiras a ningún hombre a que se pelee por ti?...- Mina no contesto nada y bajo la mirada

-¿Para eso nos citaste aquí?...- pregunto Michiru… -¿para demostrar que eres importante? O… ¿para hacer que se pelearan por ti?... estabas muerta para nosotros debiste haberte quedado así…

-Michiru…- reprocho Haruka

-Es la verdad, a nadie nos hacia falta, debió seguir en el anonimato; al fin de cuentas ya nos habíamos resignado desde hace años y…- se detuvo la peli azul…- además Haruka tu mismo te diste por vencido cuando la buscaste por muchos años

-jamás me di por vencido… Serena siempre ha sido para mi alguien importante así que Amy no digas cosas que no son porque no te lo perdonaría jamás…- los ánimos se estaban subiendo de tono

-¡Cálmense Todos!-grito Azul- Ya saben quién soy… y eso es lo que importa-dijo mirando a cada uno-Voy a descubrir la verdad, es lo único que quiero-tomo la mano de Diamante-No vine por Darién, porque en este Hombre que ven aquí he encontrado Todo lo que amo-dijo viendo a él pelinegro…- me crean o no yo Amo a Diamante, él es mi vida, es todo para mi… y Darien ese beso… para mí no significo nada… así que si tú quieres creer lo contrario es tu problema, no el mío…

Esas palabras hicieron que Darién saliera como fiera del departamento ante el asombro de Todos…

-Creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo al fin zafiro saliendo de ahí

-tarde o temprano voy a descubrir la verdad Zafiro…- Sentencio Azul antes de que el chico saliera del departamento y él se detuvo un momento para luego salir del lugar

Las miradas entre azul y las chicas eran irreconocibles-¡Te desconozco Serena! ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?-dijo Mina- ¿Qué clase de Persona eres?

-Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme Mina-dijo ella-Me preguntas ¿Qué clase de persona soy?-pregunto irónica-Pues se las devuelvo ¿Qué clase de arpías son ustedes?

-Como te atreves…-dijo Mina intentando darle una bofetada

-¡No te atrevas!-dijo azul deteniéndola

-Mina vámonos-dijo Michiru y luego ambas chicas salieron de ahí en compañía de Amy quedando solo Lita y Andrew

-Serena… Azul-dijo Lita rectificándose-Yo…

-si me vas a decir la verdad te escucho, si no…Creo que es mejor que se retiren-dijo azul tajante

-lo siento… yo no…

-¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿Dime de una vez?... ¿Qué es lo que te impide hablar?... ¿Quién te está amenazando?... o… ¿tú también eres parte del plan?...- Azul estaba desesperada

-creo que lo mejor es que se retiren…- dijo Diamante a la pareja

-Claro…- respondió Andrew tomando a Lita de la mano…- lamento todo esto Serena… o Azul- sonrió tristemente- con permiso… -dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta…

-Andrew…- dijo la pelinegra…- me dio gusto verte…

-Igualmente-dijo saliendo con su esposa

Al cerrarse la puerta Azul se dejo caer en el sillón, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules y un profundo dolor en su pecho comenzaba a inundar su garganta que quería desahogarse…

-Azul creo que yo me retiro-dijo Haruka- cualquier decisión que tomes me avisas… siempre contaras conmigo…- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué Haruka?...- pregunto soltando ese nudo en su garganta; mientras el platinado se servía una copa…- ¿Por qué me hicieron tanto daño?... ¿Qué les hice yo?... no entiendo… ¿Por qué me odian tanto?... ¿Por qué?

-no tengo esas respuestas… pero de una cosa si estoy seguro… vamos a descubrir la verdad…- suavemente con su mano limpio las lágrimas de la chica…- solo te pido una cosa…- ella lo miraba fijamente…- no te des por vencida… no caigas nuevamente en sus juegos quieren hacerte quedar mal, no confíes en nadie de ellos… ni siquiera en Darien… manéjate como hasta ahora… y por favor se muy precavida…

-Por supuesto Haruka-dijo abrazándolo-Muchas gracias por todo

-Siempre contigo… recuérdalo muy bien… ahora me retiro…- le dijo y luego se dirigió al platinado…- Cuídala mucho… y nos vemos…

-por supuesto…- respondió el platinado

Después de que Haruka salió del departamento Azul y Diamante quedaron en silencio incomodo entre ambos-Diamante…yo…-sus ojos se cristalizaron-lamento todo esto…y de lo que Darien dijo… yo…

-Ya no hay nada que ocultar…-dijo el- al contrario ahora si puedes saber que paso esa noche…Darién no lo tomo muy bien… y pues respecto al beso… Los Vi Azul…Yo los vi besarse-soltó sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Pregunto ella confundida

-Porque esperaba que tu me lo dijeras…-hizo una pausa- O quizás por miedo… a perderte…

Azul se Puso de Pie Frente a el-Lo calle porque no quería lastimarte, eres Mi vida Diamante, Eres lo que más amo en la Vida…jamás me perderías… jamás…

-Verlos besándose me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de perderte…

No pudo terminar pues ella cayo sus labios dándole un beso fugaz-Jamás vas a perderme Diamante, Tu y yo somos uno solo ¿entiendes? No concibo Mi vida sin ti-lo abrazo siendo correspondida por el…- Además… nunca regresaría a lado de Darien… Te amo demasiado como para jugar con este amor y perderte yo a ti… Te Amo…

-y yo a ti…- respondió él besándola suavemente…

-¿crees que Darien esté bien? Me preocupa la forma en que se fue…

-Es comprensible…-dijo Azul- pero creo que estará bien… tiene que asimilar las cosas que están sucediendo; lo que me ocupa la mente ahora es ¿Qué hacemos con los negocios en común?

-¿Qué quieres Hacer?-Pregunto Diamante- Ya falta poco para terminar el contrato pero no sé si tú quieras seguir aquí…

-¿Sabes? Una vez me fui… hui, si lo ponemos en esos términos…-hizo una pausa- Hoy no me iré, claro si tú me apoyas, quiero quedarme hasta terminar el contrato… después regresaremos a casa… nuestra casa

-Si eso es lo que quieres así será-sonrió-Vamos a terminar todo lo que tenemos pendiente aquí-dijo el- Y después nos iremos como tú dices a nuestra casa… nuestro hogar…

-De acuerdo amor-dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ante-Hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar antes-sonrió ella

**0-0-0**

Darién al salir del departamento de Azul había conducido sin rumbo Fijo… se estaciono en medio de la carretera solitaria… Apretaba fuertemente el Volante…_ ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que era ella? ¿Por qué?... ¡No la voy a Perdonar! Se burló de mi…Es feliz… Y con Diamante... ¿Porque tuvo que volver? Tan bien que estaba sin ella… Es Feliz… Feliz… _-Los pensamientos del pelinegro eran sin coherencia alguna quizás por la sorpresa, el enojo y todas las emociones acumuladas en el… arranco el auto a toda velocidad, dejo de pensar en lo que pasaría simplemente quería desaparecer… quería borrar sus recuerdos, su aroma… quería simplemente dejar de existir en ese momento…

**0-0-0**

Azul Y Diamante llegaban a casa en donde Rei los esperaba ya era de madrugada-¡Por Dios! Me han tenido preocupada ¿Cómo les Fue?

-Ya lo saben-dijo ella

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?

-Se sorprendieron demasiado-dijo Diamante- el más afectado fue Darién

-Y a ti ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-pregunto la morena

-Que te cuente Azul, Voy a darme un baño-sonrió

-¿pero?...

-estoy bien solo necesito un baño ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien…

Azul conto a Rei lo que había acontecido en esa Reunión con todos los ahí presentes-¿Entonces Nadie dijo nada sobre esa Noche?

-No. Zafiro Insiste en que si paso algo entre nosotros- la rubia contuvo las lagrimas-Y yo no puedo recordar…

-Ya sabremos la Verdad Cuñadita No desesperes ahora dime ¿enserio Besaste a Darién?

-Por supuesto que no, fue él quien me beso…por fracción de segundos me inmovilice no supe que hacer y cuando reaccione le deje ir una bofetada…le Grite no sé que tantas cosas… me hizo enojar

-¿Cómo lo tomo Ante?

-Ya lo sabia-dijo con cierta pena- él nos vio, hablamos al respecto hace un rato… pero debo confesarte que me siento mal con él… me dio pena, sentí que de alguna manera lo había desilusionado…-la pelinegra se puso de pie caminando unos cuantos pasos-Él es mi Vida Rei, Lo amo Tanto que…Créeme jamás lastimaría a Diamante

-Te creo Azul-sonrió-¿Qué sigue?

-Sé que ahora las cosas no serán fáciles pero no voy a Huir… vamos a terminar los negocios aquí y todo lo que esta pendiente y luego nos vamos

-Bien saben que el apoyo-sonrió dándole un abrazo a su cuñada- ve a descansar, Tú y Mi hermano deben estar cansados

-Gracias Rei-dijo ella

-Me voy a mi habitación, creo que quieres estar sola ¿verdad?

-No, no es eso Rei… -sonrió-es solo que hay tantas cosas que me dan vuelta en mi cabeza

-Calma Azul-dijo abrazándola-todo se resolverá

-Luna ¿Se durmió temprano?

-Mas o menos quiso que le leyera varios cuentos-sonrió

Azul llevo sus manos a la cabeza-Mi Luna-susurro

Rei Miro a su amiga, sabia que nada de lo que se avecinaba quizás seria fácil para ella-No esta sola Nos tienes a Nosotros

-Gracias Rei-dijo abrazándola-me voy a la habitación

**0-0-0**

Diamante tenia puesto un pantalón de dormir y su torso completamente al descubierto, su vista estaba situada a el paisaje en su ventana, habían muchos pensamientos en el… No sintió entrar a su esposa quien lo abrazo por Detrás-¿en que piensas Ante?

-Mi amor…-dijo dando la vuelta y abrazándola-No se con exactitud, Pienso en ti… en Mi Luna… en todo

-No pienses Ante-sonrió acariciando la mejía de su esposo y mirándolo fijamente hasta depositar sus labios suavemente sobre los de su esposo para comenzar a besarlo y acariciar su espalda, Diamante correspondió a ese beso y a las caricias de su esposa, masajeando sus labios y jugueteando con las manos poco a poco fueron cayendo las prendas al suelo para quedar completamente desnudos…- Te Amo…

-y yo a ti…- respondió el platinado

Diamante tomo en brazos a su esposa mientras caminaba hasta la cama para depositarla suavemente… comenzó a hacer un camino de besos dejando huella en ella haciéndola arquearse de placer y bienestar para luego fundirse en uno solo… como hasta ahora lo han sido uno solo…

-lo lamento tanto…- dijo la morena mientras permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo…

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

-siento que te he fallado… que no soy digna de ti…

-no, no pienses eso… Te amo mi Azul… olvida lo que paso ya… mejor descansemos que mañana hay que ir a trabajar…

-tienes razón… y solo quedan un par de horas para que amanezca

-es verdad… –acaricio sus cabellos mientras tenia la cabeza de su esposa en su pecho, mientras ella poco a poco se quedo dormida…él no pudo conciliar el sueño… algo le preocupaba sabia que seria un problema difícil para todos…

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Haruka fue el Primero en llegar a Global Party, ya que Darién no le había contestado el celular en Toda la madrugada esperaba verlo, pero no había llegado.

45 minutos después llegaron Azul y Diamante en compañía de Rei, cada quien se dirigió a su oficina, Haruka fue a buscar a Azul-¿Se puede?

-Claro Haruka Pasa-sonrió

-¿Cómo estas Azul?

-Bueno podría decirte que bien pero no es así-sonrió con desgano- Me preocupa Mi familia…

-¿Tuviste algún problema con Diamante?

Ella negó con un Movimiento-Él nos Vio-dijo con pesar- Imagino como se habrá sentido y créeme Diamante no merece que lo lastime

-¿Ese beso no significo nada?

-No… ¿sabes Haruka? Si Hay algo que aprendí en la Vida es que cuando la confianza y el amor se rompe ya nada es igual, las heridas están ahí… la relación de pareja se rompe y jamás vuelve a ser la misma… quizás puedas perdonar de corazón pero no olvidas todo lo que esa persona te hizo… llega el momento en que ya no te duele, pero no vuelves a confiar en esa persona de la misma manera… ya no se puede…-Haruka pareció entender lo que ella trataba de decirle más sin embargo parecía algo distraído…-¿te sucede algo?

-No… No sé nada de Darién desde que salió de tu departamento Y me preocupa

Azul suspiro-No te Preocupes tanto Haruka, debe estar bien además conociéndolo tiene cosas que asimilar-sonrió-..Igual supongo que cuando lo haga me buscara… si algo malo le hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos… las malas noticias llegan más rápido que las buenas…

-Si… tienes razón quizás está cayendo en cuenta de que cometió un error… y que ya es muy tarde para ello

Azul miro a su amigo-En efecto Muy tarde, cuando sepas de él por favor avísame

-Por supuesto, mi cabeza de Bombón-sonrió el

Azul se quedo estática hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre-¿Siempre seré tu cabeza de Bombón?

-Si, aunque Serena Tsukino no exista, siempre serás Mi cabeza de bombón-dijo con cierta Nostalgia- bueno te dejo trabajar-se puso de pie saliendo de la oficina

**0-0-0**

Diamante estaba en su oficina, No estaba de muy buen Humor, No había podido Dormir y… Tenia negocios en común con Darién Chiba, en Un Principio aquello le había parecido una Buena Oferta, sin importar el pasado que existía con su ahora esposa, Pero ahora… Ahora realmente Todo tenia importancia…Había aprendido a conocer a Azul, El y Rei se encargaron de enseñarle a confiar de nuevo, en hacerla sonreír, en hacerle ver que la Vida seguía, a pesar de Todo lo que había pasado…. Pero y ¿Ahora?...Ella estaba en el Mismo entorno que Darién, y aunque Confiaba en Azul… No confiaba en Darién. Al verlos besándose supo que Darién aun sentía algo por ella, y la manera en la que el pelinegro lo dijo termino de confirmárselo.

-¡Diamante!-Llamo Rei quien después de tocar y no obtener respuesta decidió entrar y toco su Hombro

-Rei…No te sentí entrar

-Si, lo note ¿Qué sucede Ante?

El platinado sonrió-Estoy un poco Preocupado, pero nada Importante Mi querida Rei

-Bien entonces trabajemos –sonrió no quiso preguntar mas, sabia que a veces su hermano era un poco reservado en sus asuntos

**0-0-0**

Mina llegaba a la empresa, Pues necesitaba hablar con Darién, la rubia se dirigió a la Oficina de Haruka, dado que No encontró al pelinegro en la suya-Haruka ¿Has visto a Darién?

-Mina, pasa-dijo el- No lo he visto y ya estoy preocupado por el…pensé que tal vez estaba contigo

-No, pero me preocupa he intentado llamar a su celular y lo tiene apagado

-También he intentado localizarlo y no he tenido suerte

-Si ella no Hubiera regresado esto no estaría pasando-dijo Mina dejando salir las lagrimas de enojo

-Azul no es culpable de lo que Darién Haga

-¿No?-Pregunto con ironía- Tu la defiendes, siempre lo has hecho…

-Tu también ¿recuerdas?-soltó Haruka-siempre la defendiste ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

-¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Amo a Darién!-dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina para ir a ver a Azul

Mina lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar, pero lo Hizo- Las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron, Azul sin inmutarse siquiera la miro con firmeza-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Cuando Darién no aparece

-Darién no es un niño Mina, a lo mejor quiere estar solo-dijo con tranquilidad-Me extraña que no sepas como es, en cuanto a lo de estar tranquila ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?

-¿Cuál es tu juego? ¿Vengarte acaso?

-Yo no juego Mina-dijo con seguridad- ¿Vengarme?... No seria mala idea pero ¿Qué ganaría? –la miro-quizás la satisfacción de verlas tan humilladas como yo me sentí… solo que no soy esa clase de persona tan venenosa como ustedes lo fueron conmigo ahora Sal de mi oficina que tengo mucho que hacer-dijo señalando la puerta Mina salió sin decir nada mas sus lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas la ira se había apoderado de sus pensamientos caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida de la empresa pero no alcanzo a llegar a la puerta todo se había vuelto borroso y solo escucho que la llamaban a lo lejos… Mina Aino había perdido conocimiento…

**0-0-0**

La tarde caia sobre la ciudad y las luces comenzaban a acompañar a los citadinos…-llegas tarde…- recrimino el joven

-lo siento tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- pregunto ella con indiferencia

-a ti… te quiero a ti…- respondió él

-¿Cuándo te vas a dar por vencido?... ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo…

-has cambiado demasiado… desde que Serena apareció ya no eres la misma…

-Maldita sea la hora que regresó…

-aun sientes celos de ella…

-¿Qué?... ¿celos de ella?... jajajaja… no me hagas reir por favor…

-es mucho mejor que tu… a pesar de que le destruimos la vida sigue en pie, es feliz y tiene una familia… no cabe duda de que es una gran mujer… hay dos hombres que la aman y te puedo asegurar que darían su vida por ella…

-CALLATE!...

-Sabes que digo la verdad y te duele que ella sea Feliz y tu sigas a la sombra de Chiba…

-maldita sea cállate de una buena vez…

-necesito dinero…

-¿Qué?

-si quieres que me mantenga callado necesito dinero…

-ya no te daré nada

-si lo harás, si no voy y le cuento todo a Darien y a Serena… estoy seguro que pagarían muy bien por la información que les puedo dar…

-no te atreverías…

-por supuesto que si…

-te mato antes de que hables…

-mi reina… tu no me matarias…

-claro que si… retame y veras de lo que soy capaz…- el joven se puso de pie dejando a la chica ahí sentada- _hay Zafiro estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte…_

**0-0-0**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, Darién no se había presentado a Trabajar aun, a Haruka le mando un mensaje de texto diciéndole que deseaba estar solo, que estaba bien y que no se preocupará por él; además que se hiciera cargo de la empresa… eso era lo único que se sabia de el pelinegro.

En la empresa las cosas habían seguido con Normalidad Pues Haruka había manejado todo, una tarde llego el rubio a la oficina de Azul-Haruka que gusto verte ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?

-Un poco complicado, la verdad es que Darién hace falta-dijo en un tono de preocupación

-¿Por qué lo dices así?

-Me Preocupa que… vaya a pasarle lo mismo… como cuando te fuiste

La pelinegra Lo miro- Ambos sufrimos

-Si lo se, a lo mejor me estoy preocupando demasiado-dijo el

-eres su amigo, es normal que te preocupes por él… solo que ya no es un niño

-lo que me preocupa es que pueda cometer una estupidez

-ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no crees?

-si, quizás… realmente me sorprendes cada día – Azul sonrió y giro su vista a la pantalla que tenia frente a ella…- te dejo… tienes trabajo…- dijo el rubio

-Haruka…

-¿si?

-necesito un favor

-dime en que te puedo ayudar…

-quiero ir al departamento que compartía con Darien…- Haruka se sorprendió ante la petición de la chica…- ¿podrías ahora que aparezca Darien conseguirme la llave?

-claro que si…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad lejos de todo su mundo y muy cerca ala vez de todos aquellos recuerdos estaba él… en medio de esa soledad, en ese departamento lleno de recuerdos…Recuerdos que a pesar de los años le dolían como si los viviera a Diario. Dos semanas había pasado ahí sumergido entre Recuerdos dolorosos Y Alcohol… sumido en la más profunda Tristeza conjugada con rabia, dolor e impotencia…los recuerdos golpeaban su mente…

**FLASH BACK **

_No me toques, ni se te ocurra acercarte._

_-Darién, déjame explicarte._

_-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo te revolcaste con ese anoche?_

_-No Darién, las cosas no son lo que parecen. Yo no sé como llego él aquí._

_-No me digas! ¿Sabes que Serena? Jamás creí que tu… Eres una cualquiera._

_-No Darién, no me digas eso. Hoy es nuestra boda._

_-¿Nuestra boda? ¿Piensas que habrá boda después de lo que vi?_

_-Darien, todo esto es una mentira. Tienes que creerme._

_-¿Mentira? Mentira es todo lo que viví a tu lado. Tú eres una maldita mentirosa._

**Fin flash back **

¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?-se preguntaba Darién- Si te hubiera dejado hablar…-el dolor se hacia presente… la Duda se apoderaba de él y un nuevo recuerdo golpeaba su mente

**FLASH BACK **

_-Darién…_

_-No te me acerques, no me toques…- respondió sin gritos de inmediato al reconocer ese aroma tan peculiar en ella y su timbre de voz_

_-Escúchame, te lo suplico…-pidió ella_

_-VETE! No quiero escucharte, desaparece de mi vida, entiende, me mataste en vida.- contesto ya mas alterado_

_-Darién, yo no sé qué paso. No sé cómo llegó zafiro ahí. Yo jamás te engañaría...- trata de explicarle_

_-JAJAJA. No me hagas reír, Serena…- rio sarcásticamente mientras se incorporaba de la cama donde se encontraba recostado…- Vete… no quiero volver a verte jamás… me has lastimado en lo mas profundo de mi ser… eras mi vida Serena… eras todo para mi… eras mía… o bueno eso siempre lo creí… pero ahora… ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, tantas cosas que la verdad… me dan risa y ¿sabes porque?... porque fui un ciego, un estúpido… un idiota que se dejo engañar con una cara bonita, con la niña huérfana inocente…_

_-no me hables así…- decía llorando la rubia ante crueles palabras del joven_

_-tu no mereces nada en la vida, eres una persona fría y calculadora que me mintió, me engaño… me traiciono… así que no… no mereces ni lastima, ni compasión ni nada Serena Tsukino… mucho menos mereces mi amor… este amor que te di sin condiciones, que fue el mas puro y limpio… el mas sincero… así que mi niña todo termino… se acabó…_

_-No Darién, lo nuestro no puede acabar así…- decía angustiada_

_-No hay nuestro, Serena… lo hubo que es diferente… ahora justo en este día Tu lo destruiste gracias a tu engaño .Todo se acabó… no deseo saber nada de ti… el simple hecho de verte me da asco, tu me das ASCO!..._

_-Darién te lo suplico. Por lo que mas quieras, por favor… no me trates así…- se dejo caer de rodillas, el dolor que su ser sentía era indescriptible_

_-Lo que más quería y amaba eras tú… sin embargo ahora lo que siento por ti mas odio que amor así vete, no quiero verte jamás. A partir de hoy esta muerta para mi Serena…- dijo fríamente_

_-Darién no digas eso, tus palabras me lastiman, todo fue una mentira. Créeme Darién… Te lo suplico…- decía llorando, con ese nudo en la garganta_

_-Basta, vete con zafiro y olvídate de mí. No quiero escucharte mas, vete!...- la tomo del brazo haciéndola levantarse con brutalidad y la lanzo fuera de la habitación y después cerro la puerta… él también estaba llorando, le dolía toda esta situación, sufría por no tenerla, por no poder siquiera comprender todo esto que estaba pasando…_

_-Darién, yo te amo, escúchame…- comenzó a golpear la puerta en un intento desesperado_

_-¡Maldita seas Serena! Vete, desaparece de mi vida para siempre…- grito el con la voz entrecortada; Los ojos de Darién reflejaban mucho odio para Serena_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Un vodka acompaño a ese recuerdo como Todos los demás… A penas podía sostenerse en pie… Y luego Azul Vino a su mente….

¿Cómo no me di cuenta que eras tu?-se reprochaba-¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea!... Y estas con el… te ves tan feliz a su lado…Tan feliz… como alguna vez lo eras conmigo-sonrió con ironía-¿Me olvidaste? …si me olvidaste y eres feliz…Y yo ¡Sufriendo por Ti!-tiro la copa contra la pared…-Tienes una Hija... con él… ¿una hija?... una niña…-Y en ese momento un recuerdo mas vino a él…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Por supuesto Azul ya verás que las dos empresas saldrán ganando en esto- respondió Darién. -Dime Azul ¿Por qué no vino Diamante? Dijiste que me hablarías de eso ahora._

_-Si Darien, disculpa que Diamante no haya podido venir, pero tuvo razones poderosas para no hacerlo- respondió Azul- la primera es por nuestra empresa ya que no puede dejarla de un momento a otro y por Luna._

_-¿Luna? – pregunto Darién_

_-Si Darién, Luna es mi hija y de Diamante, ella aun no termina el colegio y por eso hasta que ella no finalice la escuela ni ella ni Diamante vendrán- dijo Azul_

_-Discúlpenme un minuto voy por café. -dijo Darién_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Y Entonces una idea rondo su cabeza… La hija de Azul se llamaba Luna… Y la edad de la niña… inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos –_Luna puede ser mi hija… ¿mi hija?... ¿Luna puede ser mi hija?...-_Se repitió una y otra vez-Mi Hija… Luna puede ser mi Hija… Mi Hija…- se incorpora rápidamente perdiendo un poco el control de su cuerpo, pero poco le importo pues esa idea rondo por su mente y ¿Si era cierto? Y si era su hija…¿Por qué no se lo dijo?...Pero Y si ¿era Hija de Diamante?... era demasiado tarde ya para dejar de pensar en eso…camino de un lado a otro en su departamento, parecía un animal enjaulado, pasaba su mano con desesperación por su cabello, Miro su reloj era de madrugada…Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió rápidamente hacia su objetivo…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Marquette Azul no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía inquieta… Miro dormir al Platinado a su lado, le dio un beso con cuidado y decidió ir a la cocina a Prepararse un Te para relajarse un poco…

Se acomodo en la barra desayunadora de la cocina dando pequeños sorbos a su taza, cuando de Pronto unos golpes a su puerta la asustaron-¡Serena salde ahí! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-Gritaba Darién mientras golpeaba la puerta

Azul se asusto y como sus pies lo permitieron llego a la puerta-Darién Vete-decía la chica

-¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡Abre esa maldita Puerta Serena!

La chica noto que estaba tomado por el tono de voz que usaba-Darién…

-¡Que abras te digo!

Azul lo hizo para evitar que siguiera Gritando-Darién…-dijo ante la impresión de verlo así

-Si, estoy… Borracho por tu culpa- su aspecto era descuidado y físicamente imposibilitado para permanecer de pie…

-Baja la Voz-pidió ella

-¿Por qué? No quieres que tu Hombre perfecto se despierte-dijo con sarcasmo

-Baja la Voz Darién, todos están durmiendo-dijo ella-No puedes venir a mi casa a hacer un escándalo a estas horas

-¿No puedo?-Pregunto irónico- Y ¿Tu si puedes aparecer como si nada en mi vida?

-No estas en condiciones para hablar

-Pues voy a hacerlo..-dijo el

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- escucharon la voz de Diamante tras ellos

-¡Bravo llego el esposo perfecto!-dijo el pelinegro

-Llego gritando como loco y…- intento decir Azul…

-¿Qué quieres Darién?-dijo el sin dejar terminar a su esposa

A Todo esto Rei ya se había despertado pero opto por no salir, escuchaba perfectamente-¡La verdad! ¡Quiero la verdad Serena!- dirigiendo a la morena

-Darién… Mi nombre es…

-¡Serena!-dijo el sin dejarla terminar-Siempre serás Mi serena, Mi Princesa ¿recuerdas?-dijo esto ultimo con cierta Nostalgia

Azul lo miraba y no podía evitar sentirse mal de verlo en ese estado-Darién…ve a casa a descansar… cuando estés mejor hablamos ¿si?

-Es mejor que te vayas Darién-secundo el platinado

-Me voy… pero solo dime algo Serena, solo respóndeme una cosa-dijo el mirando esos ojos que tanto lo seguían hechizando-¿Luna es mi Hija?-lanzo la pregunta sin rodeos haciendo palidecer a Azul

-¿De donde sacas esa estupidez?-Pregunto el platinado

-¡TODO COINCIDE!-grito-¡dímelo serena!... Dime si Luna es mi hija… necesito saberlo… no puedo con esto ya… por favor… solo dímelo… dime si Luna es nuestra hija…- decía suplicante

-Yo…

-¡Vete de mi casa!-dijo el platinado

-Respóndeme Serena-suplicó nuevamente

-Yo…Yo…No lo…-

-TU NO PUEDES SER MI PAPA-se escucho la voz de Luna que de inmediato hizo que los 3 Volvieran su mirada hacia la pequeña que estaba parada justo atrás de ellos, con las lagrimas en sus ojos y su mirada desconcertante, pero mas desconcertante era la cara de Diamante, Azul y Darién…

**0-0-0**

_**Hello ¡! Como están? Esperamos que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que pues empiecen a hacer sus apuestas …. Esperamos de corazón que el cap les haya gustado y que nos lo hagan saber.**_

_**Ahora ustedes saben que yo agradezco que lean el Fic Y voy a hacer una mención especial a una lectora que es de admirarse… La mención es Para ti Mi querida Jueza de Fanfiction, por el gran empeño que pones en leer un fic que "No te gusta" admiro tu esfuerzo Honestamente, casi casi te daría medalla…. En fin si mas que decir mis queridas lectoras se les agredece cada rw.**_


	22. Mi Vida Despues de Ti

-Darien por favor te pido… te suplico que te vallas de mi casa…- le dijo Azul haciendo que el moreno saliera del departamento…

-solo necesito saberlo…- dijo antes de irse

-cuando estés sobrio podremos hablar…- le dijo la morena para luego cerrar la puerta y mirar a su esposo junto a su hija…- Luna… Hija mía… ya habíamos hablado de éste tema… ¿recuerdas?...- la pequeña asintió…-Discúlpame Luna… Perdóname… yo…

-Mamá… mi… mi papá es Diamante Marquette… yo no quiero a nadie más como papá… no me interesa quien es quien me dio la vida… yo quiero a mi papá Diamante… es él mi papá… yo no quiero a Darien… yo no soy su hija… yo no puedo ser su hija…

-Luna…- intervino Diamante…- mi princesa, habíamos platicado de este tema hace tiempo… dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara ¿recuerdas?- la pequeña asintió- yo siempre seré tu papá… pero es importante que tu mami recupere esa parte de su vida que perdió hace algunos años, en donde la maldad de algunas personas le causaron un gran daño…

-si pero… yo no quiero que Darien sea mi papá… no me cae bien…

-Mi princesa…- hablo Azul…- Si Darien fuese tu papá…

-no mamá… te dije que intentaría aceptarlo y conocerlo pero él no… él no…- la niña soltó en llanto y aunque para su edad era muy madura había cosas que ella misma no entendía…- papito… vámonos de regreso a casa… por favor… allá éramos felices… papito…- la niña lloraba en brazos de su padre y éste la cargo para llevarla a su habitación dejando a la morena en la sala sumida en sus pensamientos…

-_¿Qué voy a hacer?... Si Luna es hija de Darien… o de… no, no puede ser hija de Zafiro… ¿pero si es de Zafiro?... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no recuerdo?..._-pensaba tan inconscientemente que no se dio cuenta de su cuñada estaba frente a ella simplemente observándola…

-Rei… no sentí cuando llegaste… ni siquiera te vi…- comento impresionada

-Azul… esto te está absorbiendo mucho…

-lo sé… lo que más me duele es Luna… y Diamante…- subió ambas piernas y con sus manos las abrazo quedando en posición fetal…- No sabes cómo me dolió verla ahí parada y llorando… es… es que no puedo recordar… no puedo…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?... ¿Qué Luna sea hija de Zafiro o de Darien?...

-¿Qué?...

-Azul, me parece que te preocupa más que Luna sea hija de Zafiro… perdóname si te ofendo pero sabes que me gusta ser muy clara… creo que te gustaría que fuese de Darien… solo que por algo a Luna no le cae muy bien Chiba…

-¿estas tratando de decir que Luna puede ser hija de…?- no termino la frase, simplemente se quedóviéndola fijamente…

-no lo sé… simplemente hay una frase que dice "la sangre llama"… analízalo muy bien… y pues… creo que deberías platicar seriamente con Darien Chiba para que de una buena vez arreglen esta situación sin lastimar más a mi sobrina…

-lo se… y también sé que te molesta que Luna sufra… pero… Gracias por apoyarme siempre… por estar conmigo y haberme ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba…

-Azul… ya hemos hablado al respecto…

-Te quiero mucho Rei- le dijo interrumpiendo a su cuñada…

-y yo a ti…- Respondió Rei cuando se incorporó para abrazar a la joven…- vamos te acompaño a tu habitación Diamante se quedó dormido junto a Luna…- ambas caminaron hacia la habitación de Azul y se dispusieron a dormir un poco aunque casi no descansaron pudieron pensar las cosas más claramente y sobre todo lo nuevo que se avecinaba…

**0-0-0**

Darién por su parte Decidió ir a su departamento…. Luna ¿Su hija? Ya esa idea se había clavado en su mente… Y de ser así No se apartaría de ella… ¡Una hija!... pero ella No lo quería Y esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza…_¡Notú no puedes ser Mi papa!..._ Llego a su departamento Y como pudo se metió a la ducha, Todo lo que había acontecido era demasiado para el… Jamás imagino que la vida le diera Una cachetada de esta magnitud… Minutos después salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la cocina por Un café… Quizás y así podría pensar claramente… Pero le era imposible…Todo había cambiado para el en un segundo y… entonces ahí comprendió Como se sintió serena hace años… Pero… ¡Demasiado Tarde!-gritaba su conciencia… Paso la noche en vela.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Azul fue a la habitación de Luna en donde también se encontraba su esposo… Esa escena fue hermosa ambos dormían abrazados Y si de algo estaba segura Azul era de el gran Amor que Diamante le tenía a su Hija a pesar de conocer su pasado él la acepto sin Prejuicio alguno.

Diamante Despertó viendo a su esposa de pie a la cama-Mi amor…-dijo el

-No quise despertarte-sonrió

El platinado se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Su hija, la cobijo caminando hacia su mujer-Creo que Hoy no es conveniente que vaya a la escuela

-Como tú digas-dijo tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación-¿Vas a ir a la oficina?

-Claro, vamos a cambiarnos-dijo el- le pediré a Rei que se quede con Luna

Minutos después ambos ya estaban listos para ir a su trabajo, Rei gustosa se quedó con Luna en casa, pues no querían dejar a la niña sola en casa.

**0-0-0**

Darién había llegado Muy temprano a la oficina, estaba impecablemente Limpio, tomando una taza de café, Haruka entro- Hasta que te dignas a aparecer

-Por favor Haruka

-¿Crees que hundiéndote en alcohol todo se solucionara?-pregunto sarcástico

-¡Luna es mi Hija!

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendido-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Todo coincide, La edad, su nombre, su color de cabello-decía Feliz

Haruka lo miraba desconcertado-¿Azul te lo afirmo?

-No, pero….

-Te estas adelantando-lo interrumpió Haruka

-Anoche Serena no me lo negó-dijo contándole lo que había sucedido

-Darién te recuerdo que ella Ya no es Serena-dijo con seriedad- Y ¿Cómo te atreviste a buscarla? No te das cuenta el problema que…

-¡No me importa!

-Y dime Darién ¿Dónde dejas a Mina?

El pelinegro no había pensado en ella-Después… Hablare con ella Haruka

-¿Después?

-No me mires así Haruka ¿Crees que es fácil esto?

-Vaya ahora entiendes como se sintió Azul-El pelinegro bajo la mirada-Ella ya tiene una vida Darién, entiende eso

-¿Entender? Y Quieres que ignore el hecho de que Luna…

-Luna Nada-lo interrumpió- No sabes si es tuya

-Déjame manejar las cosas a Mi Haruka… sobre todo cuando son personales…

-tienes razón te dejaré hacer las cosas a tu manera pero… no le hagas Daño a Azul, ni a su familia; porque entonces me tendría que entrometer…-sentenció

**0-0-0**

Luna había despertado ya, salió de su habitación y sus papas ya se habían ido- Nana ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

-El señor Ordeno que se le dejara dormir, La señorita Rei está en su habitación

-Voy a verla-dijo la Niña

Lina imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, solo un sordo no escucharía los gritos de Darién en la madrugada; pero si algo la caracterizaba era la discreción.

-Tía Rei ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Luna ven-dijo abriéndole un espacio en su cama- ¿Cómo estás?

-Tía Rei… Yo no quiero a Darién de Papa-dijo la niña con sinceridad

La pelinegra la miro-Tu padre es Diamante Luna y eso nada lo va a cambiar

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué ese señor?-pregunto la niña

Para Rei la situación era difícil quería esa Niña y aunque no llevara su sangre, eso no importaba-Mira Tus papas son los que deben hablar contigo ¿sí? Mientras que te parece si la pasamos bien en casa

-Si tía Rei-dijo la niña abrazándola

**0-0-0**

Los esposos Marquette llegaban a su trabajo, entraban tomados de la mano con tal seguridad-Te acompaño hasta tu oficina-dijo el platinado

La pelinegra asintió, llegaron a la oficina- Me gustaría terminar pronto los pendientes para ir a casa con Luna

-Si gustas podrías irte…

-Sabes que no puedo Ante-dijo ella dándole un beso- de no ser por ti…No sé qué haría

-Yo estaré contigo siempre Mi Azul-dijo el dándole un beso- ahora te dejo trabajar y cualquier cosa me llamas

La mujer asintió tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, Honestamente no tenía ánimos de trabajar, pero necesitaba distraerse…

**0-0-0**

Darién al saber que Serena ya había llegado se contuvo para no salir a su oficina, Dos horas habían pasado desde entonces, y parecía león enjaulado. Pero ya no soportaba más… necesitaba verla… Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la oficina de "Serena"...Entro a la oficina sin siquiera tocar, Azul levanto su vista de la lap- ¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta?-pregunto sin bajarle la mirada

-Los formalismos no van entre nosotros Serena

-Azul-corrigió ella- Serena ya no existe entiéndelo

-Te lo dije anoche, para mí siempre serás mi serena-dijo el con cierto aire de melancolía

-¿Tu serena?-pregunto irónica- Ojala lo hubieses recordado el día de nuestra boda

-¡Necesito Respuestas!-dijo el

Azul sonrió irónicamente-¿Tú necesitas respuestas Darién?-Pregunto con cierto Tono de burla

El pelinegro se acercó a ella-Anoche…

-Anoche fue una estupidez que llegaras a mi casa-recrimino ella- No te das cuenta que…

-Perdóname si tu hombre perfecto se Molestó-dijo con sarcasmo

-Te voy a corregir Darién-dijo con seriedad caminando unos pasos- Diamante no es un Hombre perfecto, es un ser Humano, comprensivo, autentico…

-Cuantas Virtudes –la interrumpió

-También tiene defectos-dijo ella- como Tú, como yo…

Verla hablar así de Diamante le estrujo el corazón-Me gustaría hablar contigo en otro lugar

-Con gusto-dijo con seguridad- pero no ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… y tengo que ir a casa con Luna

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-dijo el en un susurro pero ella lo escucho- Luna era tu nombre favorito ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro y lo sigue siendo-dijo sin inmutarse-sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron

De pronto Haruka entro a la oficina sin tocar viendo a la pareja y notando la tensión entre ellos-Yo… lamento interrumpirlos-dijo el rubio-¿pasa algo?

-Nada Haruka-dijo la pelinegra-Darién ya se iba

El pelinegro salió de ahí sin decir más, dejándolos a ambos ahí-¿Cómo te sientes cabeza de Bombón?

Ella sonrió- Un poco mal por Luna

-Darién no se detendrá Azul

-Lo sé, ahora dice que quiere respuestas ¿No te parece irónico?

El ladeo su cabeza en forma positiva-por cierto… aun ¿quieres la llave del departamento?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, en casa tengo una copia, mañana te la traeré-sonrió

-Perfecto

El rubio salió de la oficina dejándola trabajar, minutos después Azul sacaba de su bolsa un cigarrillo…dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos

**0-0-0**

Diamante no había salido de su oficina, también estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, pero la más importante Luna...Su hija, no quería encontrarse con Darién pero sabía que eso era más que inevitable, salió de ahí a buscar a su esposa, tocando varias veces a su puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna, entonces entro y la encontró profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos-Azul

-Diamante… perdona

-Sabes que detesto que fumes-dijo quitándole el cigarrillo

Ella se sonrojo- Lo siento… ¿sabes? Me gustaría irme a casa

-entonces Vamos-sonrió el- creo que a Luna le dará gusto que lleguemos temprano

La pelinegra tomo su bolso saliendo de ahí con su esposo, encontrando a Darién en el pasillo…-Hasta mañana –dijo el platinado pasando de largo con su esposa

**0-0-0**

-Luna debes comer algo-decía Lina

-No tengo hambre nana-decía la niña-Dile a papa que nos vayamos a casa

-Pronto nos iremos Luna., debes ser paciente

-¿Escuchaste los gritos de Darién anoche?

La mujer asintió- son cosas de adultos… Tú debes estar feliz porque tus papas te adoran

-Pero… Y si… ¿Darién es mi papa?

-Bueno… hay cosas con las que se aprende a Vivir Mi querida Luna, lo importante es que el señor Diamante te adora

**0-0-0**

Azul y Diamante llegaron a casa, Lina salió a recibirlos junto a Luna, sin embargo la Niña corrió a los brazos del platinado-¡Papa!

El platinado la cargo-¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-Muy bien Papi-dijo ella

Y aunque esta escena era constante para azul, esta vez le dolió, porque sabía que Luna estaba Molesta, Lo cual ella entendía y era más que natural- ¡QUE SORPRESA que estén acá temprano!-saludo Rei

-Termínanos el trabajo pronto-sonrió azul

-¿Les preparo algo de comer?-pregunto Lina

-Ahora que esta Papa si quiero comer-dijo la niña

-Yo… si me disculpan…Voy a mi habitación-dijo azul ante la mirada de todos

Rei iba a seguirla pero Diamante la detuvo-Déjala-dijo con seriedad-Lina sirve la comida y dejen a Azul sola-ordeno-Luna ve a lavarte las manos ¿sí?

-Claro Papi-dijo la niña

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no vas con ella?

-Necesita estar sola Rei…quiero que llore para que se sienta mejor-dijo el con aparente tranquilidad-sabíamos que todo esto podía pasar…

**0-0-0**

Azul se encerró en la habitación…Luna estaba molesta y aunque lo entendía le dolía mucho…Luna se convirtió en su motor para salir adelante… Por ella decidió cambiar y Luchar…Lo que menos deseaba era que su hija sufriera… ¿Qué sería lo mejor?... la chica lloro, hace mucho que no dejaba salir las lágrimas…

**0-0-0**

Después de comer Diamante se fue a la habitación de Luna-¿Vas a contarme un cuento?

-No. Quiero pedirte que no estés Molesta con Mama

-Pero ella…

- Tu madre solo ha luchado por ti-dijo el-Y te quiere más que a su vida Y yo Luna te adoro, No juzgues a tu mami tan duramente ¿sí? Siempre te ha dado lo mejor y se ha preocupado por ti-sonrió- ambos nos hemos preocupado por ti ¿entiendes?

La niña asintió-Lo siento Papa-dijo abrazándolo-No quise portarme mal con Mamá

**0-0-0**

Rei entro a la habitación de Azul Con una Taza de té-Pensé que te caería bien-dijo ella

-Gracias Rei-sonrió forzadamente-Luna…Mi Luna está enojada y ¿sabes? Tiene razón

-Tranquilízate es normal que reaccione así, pero se le pasara-hizo una pausa- eres su madre y me consta todo lo que la amas, No puedes ser perfecta Azul y lo sabes

-Lo sé... es solo que…

Tocaron a su puerta al momento entro Diamante con Luna-Mami ¿podemos pasar?

Ella asintió-Bueno yo los dejo-dijo Rei- Voy a salir con Haruka-y sin más salió de ahí dejando a los 3 en la habitación

Diamante se acercó acomodándose en la cama con Luna-Mami… ¿me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Luna-la abrazo- al contrario perdóname a mí, créeme lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir, Yo te prometo que pronto se acabara esto…Y entenderás muchas cosas ¿sí?

La niña asintió- Mami… solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho-dijo la niña abrazándola y el platinado se unió al abrazo-son lo más importante de mi Vida-dijo él

-luna Hija-hablo azul- sé que hay cosas que aún no entiendes… solo te pido que me permitas…

-Mami ya no te preocupes-dijo la niña- solo que No me importa que Darién pueda ser mi papa, Yo no lo quiero, Ni voy a quererlo…

Azul la abrazo… Su luna a pesar de la edad era una niña muy madura.

**0-0-0**

Transcurrió una semana y habían ciertos roses entre Diamante y Darién, Azul trataba de no encontrarse con el pelinegro lo cual terminaba siendo casi imposible, en sus manos ella tenía la llave de su antiguo departamento-Creo que es Hora de ir-dijo para sí misma, de pronto Darién interrumpió entrando a su oficina-Quiero que hablemos Serena

-Ah disculpa creo que te equivocas de persona-dijo sarcástica

Darién suspiro con frustración-¿Podemos hablar Azul?

Ella sonrió- Ya nos estamos entendiendo, Túdirás

-¿Podríamos ir a otro lado?

-Claro déjame avisarle a Ante

-¿Le pides permiso para todo?-pregunto con cierta ironía retándola

-¿Pedirle permiso? No confundas las cosas Darién-dijo ella dándole una mirada fría, el hecho de que siempre lo hacía contigo, No quiere decir que repita el error dos veces-soltó mordaz

Justo en ese instante Rei entraba a la oficina de azul- ¿...Te vas?-pregunto extrañada

-Rei… tengo que arreglar un asunto con Darién-dijo ella

-Claro...Te esperamos en casa-miro a Darién- cualquier cosa nos llamas

-No voy a lastimarla Rei-dijo el pelinegro

-Nada me lo garantiza-dijo ella- Ya lo hiciste una vez

-Vamos-dijo azul con seguridad dejando a Darién atrás-me sigues en tu auto

**0-0-0**

Y así lo hicieron… ambos iban en sus respectivos autos.

-¿amor?...-dijo ella usando el manos libres de su celular

_-¿Qué sucede?..._

-discúlpame, tuve que salir de la oficina no pude avisarte porque fue de improviso…

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-voy manejando…Darien…

_-¿andas con él?_

-sí, bueno… quiere que charlemos… me dirijo al antiguo departamento que compartíamos…

_-¿Qué dices?_

-Ante…

-_está bien… nos vemos en casa…_

-si…_ besos…_- ambos colgaron su celular. Por su parte Diamante se quedó estático por esa llamada.

Mientras que Azul fijo su mirada al frente comenzando a conducir aún más rápido; En un principio Darién no se imaginó que se dirigiera al antiguo departamento de ellos, al darse cuenta de eso, fue como si una ráfaga de recuerdos golpearan su mente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿no lo recuerdas?... aquí sucedió todo…

-Sere… disculpa; Azul pensé que…

-vamos Darien ¿quieres hablar? Lo haremos aquí…

-de acuerdo…- contesto el pelinegro caminando hacia la entrada del edificio al llegar al ascensor ambos subieron en silencio, siendo azul quien abriera la puerta de aquel departamento que lucía en penumbras, ella entro y el la siguió… estar ahí le causo una sensación extraña a ella

-Creo que aquí podremos hablar, es tranquilo, nadie nos interrumpirá y… sobre todo fue donde todo comenzó…-rompió el silencio- Nada ha cambiado por lo menos en este departamento-dijo examinando cada lugar- extrañe mucho tiempo este lugar-hizo una pausa caminando suavemente por la sala, luego se dirigió al corredor donde aún se encontraban algunos cuadros de Serena y Darien…- hace tantos años…- murmuro viendo aquella fotografía de la chica rubia cuando se graduó de la preparatoria…- esa sonrisa… era… era tan feliz… -decía mas para ella que su acompañante… después siguió su camino hasta llegar a la habitación que antes compartía junto al moreno… entró lentamente observando cada detalle, cada rincón de aquel cuarto…- sigue igual…

Darien por su parte se había alejado de ella dándole su espacio, fue a la cocina y buscó algo para tomar cuando el timbre del departamento sonó… se extrañó pues nadie sabía que él estaba ahí; se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió…

-Buenas tardes Sr. Chiba…

-Sr. Matsumoto…

-Disculpe que lo moleste pero hace un par de días le llego este paquete… - le dijo entregándole una caja mediana- el mensajero quería entregárselo en persona, pero le explique que usted ya no vivía aquí, entonces me dijo que se lo entregara en persona cuando lo viera… y vi que llego hace un momento…

-Gracias… pero ¿no le dijo quien lo enviaba?... no trae remitente…

-No señor… con su permiso-dijo el portero del edificio y luego se retiró… Darien dejo el paquete en la mesa del recibidor y se siguió hasta la cocina… abrió la portezuela y encontró Vodka…

Mientras tanto Azul en la habitación se encontraba sentada sobre la cama…perdida en sus recuerdos cuando vio salir un pequeño pedazo de tela en una de las esquinas del closet… temblorosa camino lentamente hasta llegar a él…- No es posible… mi… mi Vestido de novia…- abrió la puerta encontrándose con aquel vestido blanco, que aunque se encontraba colgado y habían pasado muchos años aquella prenda seguía intacta… tal cual la había dejado, roto, desgarrado, manchado por sus lágrimas de tanto llorar… las pequeñas perlas aun lucían resplandecientes así como los cristales del hermoso vestido de novia…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Señorita, creo que este _vestido_ le quedará muy bien… -le dijo una de las encargadas de la tienda de Novias_

_-mmm… como que es demasiado cargado- respondió la rubia_

_-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas Serena?...- le dijo su amiga_

_-no lo sé Mina…-respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado hacia la prenda…- mejor quisiera probarme ese…- señalo al final del aparador uno de los vestidos…_

_-hay Serena, ¿no puedes escoger otro?...- comentó su otra amiga la peli azul…_

_-no, desde que lo vi la primera vez supe que sería el que yo usaría el día de mi boda…_

_-Es hermoso…- comento Michiru…_

_-¿Verdad que si?..._

_-Es cierto es un vestido sencillo pero a la vez muy elegante…- comentó la Castaña…_

_La encargada llegó con el vestido el cual ayudó a la rubia a ponérselo… era un vestido muy hermoso…_

_-me encanta…- dijo mirándose al espejo_

_-Se ve muy bien en usted… solo hay que hacerle un pequeño ajuste y todo estará listo…_

_-entonces éste será…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Después de recordar nuevamente aquel día, revivió aquella sensación de amargura y soledad; no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas las cuales limpió de sus mejillas tratando de controlar que no salieran más…- eras un hermoso vestido… aún lo eres… solo que… necesitarás algunos arreglos- suspiro- aunque no seas para mí…-sonrió- ¿sabes?... llore mucho cuando te hicieron esto…-tocando aquel vestido- me dolió mucho el que te hayan desgarrado así como a mí me desgarraron mi corazón… tu y yo fuimos maltratados el mismo día… por la misma persona… aquella que supuestamente haríamos feliz, esa persona nos rompió el alma el día que luciríamos juntos…

**FLASH BACK**

_-No Darién, no me digas eso. Hoy es nuestra boda._

_-¿Nuestra boda? ¿Piensas que habrá boda después de lo que vi?_

_-Darien, todo esto es una mentira. Tienes que creerme._

_-¿Mentira? Mentira es todo lo que viví a tu lado. Tú eres una maldita mentirosa._

_Darién estaba como loco. Las palabras que salían de su boca eran muy hirientes para Serena. Darien por su parte también sufría y mucho tenía que sacar ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo y fue entonces que lo vio el vestido de novia que esa tarde usaría Serena estaba colgado, lucia hermoso… realmente estaba hermoso; se acercó a él… lo acaricio suavemente y más lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas quemando su piel, desagarrando su alma, su ser… su vida entera…_

_-Darien…-intento seguir la chica pero Darien se lo impidió_

_-Este vestido no es para alguien como tú, así que no tienes por qué conservarlo…- le dijo suavemente mientras descolgaba la fina pieza, lo acaricio nuevamente mientras que Serena lo miraba a cada movimiento que él hacía, sentía que en cualquier momento la reacción de él no era la que esperaba… sentía que estaba perdiendo la noción, el sentido… la vida misma…_

_Fue en ese preciso instante que el pelinegro comenzó a romper el vestido con sus manos mientras lágrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos… Serena suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero era inútil._

_-Darién, no lo hagas, mi vestido no, ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR!_

_-Cállate! no quiero escucharte, eres una cualquiera. Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido. Eres lo peor de mi vida. Te odio Serena… no sabes cuánto te odio, todo el amor que llegue a sentir por ti se ha convertido en el más cruel de los odios, así que mejor apártate de mi camino porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos…_

_-pues entonces hazlo!...-afirmo ella- mátame!, pero hazlo tú, porque vivir con este dolor es insoportable…- lo miraba a sus ojos mientras que él evadía la mirada…- por favor, escúchame, dame un voto de confianza… yo… yo no recuerdo nada… no séqué paso anoche yo…_

_-BASTA!...- grito nuevamente…- NO TIENES VERGÜENZA, NO MERECES TODO MI AMOR, NO MERECES NADA… ERES UNA BASURA… ME DAS ASCO… ASCO!...-termino de decir arrojándole lo que quedaba de aquel hermoso vestido a la cara mientras él se alejaba dejando a Serena llorando entre los pedazos de lo que fue su vestido._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-eres solo un pasado… uno que duele y está cicatrizando…- cerró la puerta del closet y al dar media vuelta se topó de frente con el pelinegro…-¡Darien!... me asustaste…

-Disculpa… no fue mi intención

-todo sigue igual…

-jamás moví nada… bueno en realidad nunca regrese… hasta hace poco, las chicas se encargaban de mantenerlo limpio y de cualquier cosa que se requiriera… solo que se les olvido mantener la alacena llena…así que no hay nada para ofrecerte de tomar

-no tienes que tener formalidades conmigo- dijo fríamente cosa que caló en Darien-en fin… ¿vamos a la sala?

El pelinegro asintió siguiéndola, ella se quedó de pie observando a su alrededor cada detalle del departamento, mientras que él se sentó en el sofá; había un silencio incómodo para el pelinegro… él necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya… así que rompió el silencio…-¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Paris? ¿Cómo conociste a Diamante? ¿Te casaste pronto con él? …

-Son muchas preguntas ¿no?-dijo mirándolo- pero todas ellas tienen respuesta Darién… al menos éstas si lo tienen ¿Quieres saber que fue de mi vida? ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

El pelinegro asintió-Necesito saberlo…necesito saber cómo llegaste a ser Azul Marquette, como fue que te convertiste en…- se detuvo…- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a cambiar tanto?

-El tiempo, los amigos, la distancia, el amor, la traición… fueron mis maestros… ellos me hicieron cambiar; pero si enrealidad quieres saber qué fue lo que paso entonces Prepárate para escuchar lo que fue mi vida Después de ti-dijo con seguridad, dio media vuelta mirando el recuadro frente a ella, lo tomo en sus manos y sonrió con nostalgia…-fuimos muy felices el tiempo que duro… ¿verdad?

-si…- respondió el con cierta ansiedad en su tono de voz

-bien…-dejo la fotografía en su lugar…-Llevaba unas semanas en Paris… comenzó a buscar trabajo en aquel país, leyendo el periódico encontré un anuncio que me llamo la atención… un empleo Para una empresa en expansión… la plaza vacante era para alguien con conocimientos en marketing, manejo del idioma entre otras características…. Decidí presentarme a la entrevista total nada tenía que perder; llego mi turno de ser entrevistada por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro

**FLASH BACK **

_-Buenas tardes, Toma asiento-sonrió-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Serena Tsukino-dijo entregándole su hoja de vida_

_La pelinegra la hojeo- Veo que te falta poco para terminar la carrera; pero tienes un poco de experiencia lo cual es bueno-sonrió-¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?_

_-Apenas un par de semanas-dijo un poco nerviosa_

_-Tienes excelentes recomendaciones-dijo maravillada- para tener tan poca edad tienes un curriculum amplio-hizo una pausa-Bueno Serena esta empresa esta manejada por Mi hermano Y yo, pero necesitamos a alguien que inyecte ideas nuevas y que nos ayude a expandirnos ¿eres soltera?_

_-Así es_

_-dices que tienes poco tiempo en Francia… ¿Por qué has venido a radicar acá?_

_-bueno, hace tiempo viví aquí… después tuve que viajar a Tokio donde radique hasta hace poco. El motivo de que haya vuelto es que necesitaba cambiar de residencia, culminar mis estudios y sobre todo forjar una vida nueva…_

_-¿Cosas del Corazón?...- dijo sin titubeos la morena_

_-¿Cómo?..._

_-estas tratando de olvidar…_

_-algo así…_

_-me gusta tu sinceridad… por lo que honestamente te me haces muy buena candidata pero debo consultarlo con mi hermano-sonrió-Si eres la elegida nosotros te llamamos… ¿de acuerdo?_

_-si…_

_-por cierto… ¿estarías dispuesta a incorporarte de inmediato?_

_-sí, claro que si…_

_-muy bien… entonces solo hay que esperar…_

_-Gracias…_

_-de nada… nos vemos después…- la rubia salió de la oficina sin voltear atrás_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Justo ahí conocí a Rei Marquette, jamás me imagine que me daría el puesto, así que seguí buscando trabajo; después de un par de días recibí la llamada de Rei dándome la noticia de que había sido aceptada… eso alivio un poco mi pena-miro al pelinegro que la escuchaba atentamente-Conocí a Diamante cuando firme mi contrato, sin embargo lo vi como mi jefe… los tres nos acoplamos perfecto a trabajar en equipo… Estudiaba y Trabajaba al mismo tiempo, tenía esa oportunidad de concluir mis estudios, solo era un semestre…pero Cuando cumplí dos meses trabajando ahí….

**FLASH BACK**

_-Serena ya tienes dos meses trabajando con nosotros-decía emocionada la pelinegra ¿te sientes cómoda aquí?_

_-Claro Rei Tu y Diamante han sido muy buenos conmigo, aunque anteriormente había estado en la ciudad no tenía amigos…hasta que los conocí a ustedes_

_-Te queremos Serena, aunque te conocemos muy poco sabemos que eres buena Persona-hizo una pausa-sin embargo noto que estas triste a veces ¿Qué te preocupa?_

_-Son tantas cosas…_

_Diamante entro a la oficina-Vengo a invitarlas a comer-sonrió-Y no acepto un No por respuesta_

_-¿Qué dices Serena?_

_-Claro-dijo levantándose del pequeño sofá cuando perdió el conocimiento cayendo al piso_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?-pregunto el pelinegro

-¿No lo adivinas?-le devolvió la pregunta-cuando desperté estaba en una clínica privada, Diamante y Rei estaban a mi lado, cuando les pregunte que sucedió…Fue Ante quien me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, en ese instante rompí a llorar

**FLASH BACK**

_-Calma serena-dijo el platinado-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Crees que el padre de él bebe te dejara sola?_

_-yo… lo que sucede es que… No se…_

_-Tranquilízate Serena-hablo Rei-puede hacerle daño a tu bebe_

_-Les pido que no me quiten el trabajo por favor_

_-Sere Tranquila no pensamos hacerlo-sonrió Diamante_

_-creo que… debo contarles lo que paso en mi vida-los miro-ustedes son lo único que tengo y han sido muy buenos conmigo, así que les pido que me escuchen por favor_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ese Día les conté a ambos lo que había pasado y ¿sabes? No me juzgaron-miro duramente al pelinegro- Al contrario me apoyaron, me cuidaron… ¡Jamás me reprocharon nada! Me hicieron sentir parte de la familia

-Si yo….

-¡Si tú que!-dijo azul- Culpa a "Nuestras amigas" porque jamás te dieron mis cartas, ahí te decía que estaba embarazada que necesitaba hablarte y ¡jamás recibí respuesta alguna!

-Yo jamás lo supe

-¿Qué importa Darién? Los meses pasaron…Y por pedido de Rei me mude a casa de ellos, no querían dejarme sola-sonrió con melancolía-Diamante vivió todo mi embarazo estuvo al pendiente de mis citas al médico, de mis antojos… de todo…

-Es lógico ¡Estaba enamorado de ti!

-Tal vez ¿pero sabes qué? Mi corazón estaba destruido, no quería abrir de nuevo las puertas de mi corazón por miedo; si… por miedo a que me lastimaran de nuevo… y además yo No quería dañarlo a él…así que fui franca, pero Ante siempre estuvo ahí, no me dejo sola ni un momento… termine mi carrera cuando tenía casi cinco meses de mi embarazo… fue ahí donde me dieron la noticia de que sería una niña… estaba tan feliz, nada me importaba más que mi bebita estuviera bien… por otro lado comencé a ya no recordarlos más… comencé a encerrar el pasado en el fondo de mi corazón…

**Flash Back**

_Contaba con 6 meses de embarazo, la rubia estaba sentada en el jardín cuando el platinado se acercó a ella-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-¡Diamante! Pensé que venias más tarde_

_-quise estar contigo y además pase comprando algo para tu bebe-dijo dándole una cajita_

_-¡que hermosa muñeca!-dijo la rubia- no te hubieras molestado Diamante_

_-No es molestia y lo sabes-sonrió- Y mañana Rei, Tu y yo vamos a comprar lo necesario para decorar la habitación de la bebe_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Diamante se hizo cargo de todo…estuvo conmigo cada vez que las lágrimas venían a mí, cada tristeza, cada llanto incontrolable; también estuvo en las alegrías que no se olvidaran jamás, como las pataditas que me daba Luna… se movía como un remolino al escuchar la voz de Ante; él estuvo ahí cuando Luna nació-su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica-Desde siempre Luna lo quiso mucho…A él le dijo Papá, su primera palabra fue esa Papá… cuando comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos los dio con él; con Diamante… y fue así como ese Hombre se ganó mi corazón… el ver a Diamante todos los días, el verlo con mi hija y como ella lo quería fue el darme permiso de sentir nuevamente aquel viejo sentimiento que había resguardado… me enamore Darién… me volví a enamorar de otro hombre, uno que no eras tú; uno que supo conquistar mi corazón desde un inicio, uno… uno que me dio el lugar que merecía…

-Quizás solo le tengas gratitud-dijo el con un tono molesto… las palabras de Azul le lastimaban cada vez más así que se puso a la defensiva- cariño, afecto, pero no amor… el amor solo lo conociste conmigo…

Azul sonrió-Si Darién siento todo eso por él pero ¿sabes? También lo amo…Recibió a Luna como si fuera su hija, y ella lo ama; no estoy con él porque quiere a Luna o porque me protegió cuando más necesitaba ayuda, estoy con él porque me enamoro cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada palabra que salía de su boca…

-¿Tan pronto me olvidaste?- la interrumpió

-¡No!...-respondió rápidamente- ¡Te llore días! ¡Meses! Te llore Mucho Darién-las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero las controlo-¡YO TE AMABA! ¡ERAS MI VIDA!...pero una mentira sumada a tu desconfianza acabo con todo; tus palabras me dolieron mucho… se quedaron grabadas aquí- dijo tocándose el pecho justo al centro…- soñaba cada noche con ellas, despertaba escuchando tus gritos… sentí volverme loca…pase mucho tiempo aislada hasta que me di cuenta de que mi hija me necesitaba de tiempo completo… mis amigos… Rei… Diamante… mi trabajo también requería de mí… así que comencé de nuevo… Salí de entre los escombros y forje una nueva vida… me convertí en otra mujer… una más fuerte, más decidida, valiente y sobre todo Autónoma… ahora soy Azul… Serena Murió el día que Azul Nació…- respiro profundamente y siguió- si Darien, sufrí mucho, también llore mucho… pero ahora… ahora ya no más; lo único que quiero es saber la verdad… quiero saber quién fue la que me traicionó y porque lo hizo…

-¡Yo también sufrí Serena! Y lo sabes…La duda me atormento por años…mientras que tu ¡Eras feliz!

-Dos años después me case con Diamante…Luna lo veía como su padre y yo lo amaba, Lo amo-miro al hombre frente a ella dolido por sus palabras

**FLASH BACK**

_Dos años habían pasado ya y ahora traía puesto un hermoso anillo de compromiso-¡que emoción serena!-gritaba la pelinegra- dentro de unos meses serás mi cuñada, lo supe desde que mi hermano te vio_

_-Lo se Rei es solo que no ha sido fácil todo este proceso-sonrió- pero estoy feliz por esta nueva etapa en mi vida ¿Dónde está Luna?_

_-Lina la está cuidando_

_Diamante entro a la habitación-Quiero hablar con mis dos mujeres-sonrió_

_-¿Qué sucede hermanito?_

_-Sere… aquí están todos los requisitos para cambiar tu identidad…si aún deseas hacerlo Yo te ofrezco una vida nueva… Una vida con nuestra Hija-dijo el-Una vida en donde prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado_

_-Y yo acepto esa Vida-sonrió serena abrazándolo-No quiero saber nada de mi pasado y no deseo que quede rastro de serena-miro a Rei-porque Serena Tsukino ha muerto para todos los que una vez la conocieron…_

_-Bien entonces…Mañana mismo iniciaremos los tramites_

_-¿Cómo te llamaremos entonces?-Pregunto Rei_

_-Azul-dijo con seguridad-¿les gusta?_

_-Azul Marquette-dijo el platinado-suena excelente_

_-Sí, me gusta-dijo Rei- Yo me encargare de pulirte-sonrió-serás toda una Cosmopolitan-decía emocionada-Mañana mismo buscaremos un nuevo Look_

_-Así será-dijo la rubia-Mañana Nace Azul Marquette_

**FLASH BACK**

-A grandes rasgos así nació esta mujer que ves aquí-dijo la pelinegra-No fue fácil dejar toda una vida atrás... pero Mi Luna me impulso a Luchar junto a Diamante, Hice mi vida… aun con la sombra de esa maldita Noche ¡Logre salir adelante!

-Y ¡Me cambiaste!-dijo el aturdido-No séqué es peor Si verte con el…O no saber nada de ti…

-Nunca hubiera regresado Darién… Pero el Destino me trajo aquí de nuevo-miro aquellas cuatro paredes que tantos recuerdos le traían y Miro a Darién que se encontraba aturdido-Aquí estamos…con vidas totalmente distintas…Y ¿sabes? Aunque pueda sonar cruel…Prefiero esta Vida…Prefiero esta y no la que pudo ser contigo

Darién dejo salir dos lágrimas traicioneras que de inmediato Limpio-Cometí un Error…Quizás y… Todo fue una trampa

-¿Aun lo dudas? ¡YO NO HICE NADA! Pero no es algo que tenga que comprobarte a ti…Ni siquiera a Diamante por que el confía en mi ¡El si me ama! No como tú que…Jamás lo hiciste

-¡Cállate Serena!

-¿Por qué voy a callarme?-dijo dándole una mirada fría- La verdad duele ¿cierto?

El pelinegro se puso de Pie frente a ella y la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo-Te quiero conmigo, tu eres mía…-dijo el

-Y según tu yo saldré corriendo contigo-dijo ella en tono burlón-Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra volvería contigo-ella miro el sufrimiento en él, la tristeza, la angustia…-No te necesito en mi vida desde hace mucho…- intento besarla pero Azul se resistió

-Aunque estés con él tus pensamientos serán para mí… tu cuerpo es mío, tu eres mía…

Azul sonreía burlonamente…- no me hagas reír Darien… si durante mucho tiempo fui tuya, conocí el sexo a través de ti y lo disfrute, no lo niego; también hice el amor contigo… pero Diamante… es otra cosa totalmente distinta…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

-Dímelo…- exigió el pelinegro

-Con Diamante mi cuerpo tiembla de placer, con él siento el deseo que perdí contigo… solo con él puedo hacer el amor y sentirlo realmente como no tienes idea, solo con él puedo entregarme en cuerpo y alma…

Esas palabras calaron en Darién quien la apretó fuertemente- No voy a permitir que me alejes de mi Hija…

-¿Tu hija? ¿Tan seguro estas de que Luna es tu hija?-lo miro retadoramente y se soltó de su agarre…-El único padre al que Luna reconoce es Diamante; para ella no hay más padre que él…

-Ella debe saber la verdad… debe saber que yo soy su verdadero padre y que Diamante es un impostor…- Azul guardó silencio no quería darle ventaja al pelinegro…-Todo coincide-Grito el- No voy a dejar que Diamante ocupe un lugar que me corresponde… yo soy su padre y ella tiene que estar conmigo…

Azul soltó una carcajada burlona-¿El lugar que te corresponde? ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?

-Voy a pelear por mi hija

_Con que seguridad lo dices-pensó azul-si tan solo me hubieras defendido con esa misma seguridad cuando lo necesite_-Escúchame muy Bien Darién Luna es "mi hija" y de Diamante… ella no tiene más padres que nosotros…

-No sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz-dijo el con seriedad

-¿Me estas amenazando?-lo miro con ironía-Pues No te tengo miedo… Voy a defender a Luna de Ti y de quien sea-dijo con seguridad

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en Donde Azul se mostraba a la defensiva…mientras Darién acomodaba cada palabra que de la boca de ella había salido… ella se dejó caer en el sofá analizando lo que estaba pasando-Creo que esto se salió de control Darién-su mirada a la pared- Jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo, Tú crees que te traicione…Y francamente No busco tu perdón por algo que no hice-Lo miro-simplemente creo que nuestro destino no era estar juntos-guardo silencio un par de minutos y ante la ausencia de palabras entre ambos se puso de pie-Lo mejor será irme… y Por favor aléjate de Luna… yo si te estoy amenazando…-sentenció

Darién la miro con seriedad-No lo hare…

-Atente a las consecuencias entonces

-Perfecto-dijo y luego ella salió de ahí.

Darien se dejó caer en el sillón… no había duda que la Serena que él había conocido no quedaba ya nada. Sentía decepción, dolor, nostalgia… sentía innumerables emociones contenidas en su pecho… pero la ira se apodero de él tomo una chaqueta y camino rumbo a la salida cuando vio ese paquete que habían dejado para él, lo tomo en sus manos y regreso a la sala; comenzó a abrirlo y encontró una caja la cual dentro traía un disco con una nota que decía: **"querías saber la verdad… aquí está"** puso el disco dentro del reproductor y encendió la tv… una serie de imagines comenzaron a pasar y él estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que veía, no lo podía creer… apretó fuertemente los puños y su rostro se tornaba rojizo… estaba realmente enojado… encolerizado arrojo la pequeña mesa de centro que había en su sala contra la Tv que seguía proyectando esas imágenes terminando así con su sacrificio de verlas pues al hacer impacto rompió el cristal de la pantalla… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimasque resbalaron sobre sus mejillas calando cada milímetro de piel… su mente se llenaba con aquellas imágenes del disco y una frase golpeo su memoria en ese momento_…-¿Tu hija? ¿Tan seguro estas de que Luna es tu hija_?- se dejó caer de rodillas eran demasiadas cosas en tan solo unos días, no podía con ello… no soportaba la idea de que Luna quizás no fuera su hija…justo cuando comenzaba a creer lo contrario…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en el departamento a las orillas de la ciudad Diamante caminaba de un lado para otro como animal salvaje-Por Dios Cálmate Ante… me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí también…

-¿Ya viste la hora que es?

-Azul sabe cuidarse-hablo con ternura…- además debes confiar en ella…

-por supuesto que si confió en ella… pero No confió en él… aun la ama… y sé qué hará todo por recuperarla…

-Pero Azul te ama a ti…

Él sonrió forzadamente-¿sabes? No quería decirlo pero… Y si ella-Hizo una pausa-Quizás…

-No es posible que a estas alturas pienses eso-recrimino Rei-Ella siempre te hablo con la verdad ¿recuerdas? Se casó contigo porque te ama, formaron una linda Familia, Tú la aceptaste sin Reprochar nada y ella te abrió su corazón…No creo que sea momento para dudas-dijo la morena queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón

De pronto abrieron la Puerta. Azul había llegado la mirada de Diamante se posó sobre ella-Rei ¿Me permites hablar con Diamante?

-sí, voy a llevar a Luna a dar un paseo…- Rei fue a la habitación de la niña y se la llevo del departamento mientras que Azul y Diamante se quedaron en el estudio del departamento…

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto Diamante…

-lo lamento…- lo miro tristemente, en sus ojos había una soledad y necesidad que aun ella no comprendía Diamante se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente como si fuese la última vez que la tendría así… ella correspondió el abrazo sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que albergaba su cuerpo en ese momento… comenzó a llorar como aquella vez… como hace muchos años no se lo permitía…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Darien manejaba a gran velocidad la rabia se notaba en sus ojos, ese video había quebrado algo en su interior, sentía deseos de desaparecer, de morir, de no volver a sentir absolutamente nada… llegó a su destino y espero hasta localizar a su objetivo…

**0-0-0**

Habían pasado varios minutos abrazados cuando por fin Azul pudo articular una frase…- Te Amo Ante…

-y yo a ti…pero…-tomo el rostro de su esposa suavemente mientras depositaba un cálido beso sobre sus labios…-hoy… hoy he sentido que puedo perderte…

-eso jamás…- se apresuró a responder…

-no quiero presionarte, no deseo hacerte sentir mal… y mucho menos lastimarte pero necesitaba decírtelo… necesito que sepas que no me agrada en lo más mínimo el que estés cerca de Darien… que te preocupes por el como si fuera un niño…- se soltó del abrazo de su esposa y camino hacia un lado del estudio…-no me gusto que te hayas ido con él esta tarde… me pone…- se detuvo porque no quería pronunciar esa palabra que se formó en su cabeza y que sus labios trataban de expresarla…

-¿celoso?- Azul completo la frase sin inmutarse un poco

-cada vez que estás con él siento que puedo perderte… quisiera tomarte a ti y a Luna y regresar a Francia de donde no debimos salir nunca… pero sé que esta es una oportunidad única para ti de que recuperes ese pasado perdido en el tiempo y en tu memoria… sé que sin ello tu no serias completamente feliz… nadie que haya pasado por lo mismo que tu sería feliz hasta no recuperar lo perdido…

-no es recuperar lo perdido… es confirmar mi dignidad, mi honestidad… sé quién soy… pero esos malditos sueños que me atormentan, todas esas madrugadas que despierto llorando y temblando tratando de recordar y no puedo… veo los ojos acusadores de Darien y mis supuestas amigas… y luego Zafiro…

-lo sé… por eso estamos aquí y no me arrepiento es solo que…

-te entiendo, de verdad te entiendo y te prometo que haré lo posible para no hacerte sentir de esa manera…

-Azul…

-Ante… eres mi vida… te amo más que a nada en este mundo, tenemos una familia… no pensemos en más cosas… solo vivamos el presente… ¿de acuerdo?- el peli plateado asintió- necesito contarte lo que Darien me dijo…

-¿de qué se trata?

-dice que va a pelear por Luna… quiere reconocer a Luna y además amenazo con quitármela…

-¡ESO JAMAS!...-Grito enojado…- Luna es mi hija y ni él ni nadie me la va a quitar… si lo intenta se enfrentara a su peor enemigo… Diamante Marquette… no le conviene conocerme de esa manera pero por Luna soy capaz de todo…

-lo sé… igual yo; solo quería que estuvieras enterado de lo que me dijo…

-en cuanto terminemos el último balance tú, Rei y Luna regresaran a Francia…

-Como tú digas…- respondió la morena

**0-0-0**

-¡ZAFIRO!...-grito el moreno cuando se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia el chico se giró para encontrarse de frente con Darien quien lo recibió con un golpe en el rostro llevándolo al suelo…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Chiba?...- dijo Zafiro en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que había brotado de su labio inferior

-Eres Un Bastardo… Tú Y Serena Me Vieron La Cara De Idiota Por Mucho Tiempo… Empecé A Creer Que De Verdad Se Trataba De Una Mentira, Pensé Que Tal Vez Luna Podría Ser Mi Hija Pero Me Equivoque… Tú Y Ella Se Revolcaron La Noche Previa A Nuestra Boda… Creí En Sus Palabras, Me Humille Como Un Idiota Para Intentar Recuperarla… Pero Ahora Sé Que Ustedes Son Una Basura… ¿Cómo Pude Creer Que La Hija De Serena Podría Ser Mía? Que Estupidez ¿No?…-finalizo con ironía y después se fue mientras que Zafiro aún continuaba en el suelo tratando de entender lo que Darien acababa de decir…

**0-0-0**

Darien comenzó a tomar para tratar de olvidar el video que "alguien" le había mandado, lloraba… pero a la vez arremetía en contra de Zafiro y Serena por lo que le habían causado… sus ilusiones se habían truncado, la esperanza se había convertido en rencor, los planes se habían ido a la basura… saco su móvil y marco

_-hola…_

-eres una mentirosa…- dijo al escuchar la voz

_-¿Darien?... ¿estás borracho?_

-Luna no es mi hija… es de Zafiro…-soltó colgando de inmediato

**0-0-0**

_**Hola chicas de verdad Perdonen la Tardanza pero aquí esta el cap esperamos que lo disfruten…Y que les haya gustado, esperamos sus comentarios que son bien recibidos.**_

_**Queremos agradecer a Todas aquellas Personas que nos dejan rw sin cuenta, quisiera poder contestarles a su cuenta pero no me es posible entonces lo hago por aquí. Les agradecemos el tiempo que nos regalan en leer y comentar, Honestamente lo apreciamos Mucho.**_

_**Nos vemos en el que sigue.**_


	23. La Verdad

Darien comenzó a tomar para tratar de olvidar el video que "alguien" le había mandado, lloraba… pero a la vez arremetía en contra de Zafiro y Serena por lo que le habían causado… sus ilusiones se habían truncado, la esperanza se había convertido en rencor, los planes se habían ido a la basura… saco su móvil y marco

Ya pasaba más de media noche cuando el timbre del móvil sonaba de manera insistente, se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y lo contesto que más podía hacer si esa noche era una más de las que no conciliaba el sueño

-hola…- respondió sin atender de quien se trataba

-_eres una mentirosa_- le contestaron al otro lado de la línea reconociendo la voz

-¿Darien?... ¿estas borracho?

-_luna no es mi hija… es de Zafiro…_- le respondió con coraje mientras ella soltaba el aparato haciendo caer al suelo

-Azul… ¿Qué sucede?...- pregunto el platinado al ver el rostro pálido de su esposa…- ¿Azul?... ¿Qué pasa?...- pero no obtenía respuesta alguna la morena parecía ida…-Rei…- grito a su hermana la cual llego en cuestión de segundos

-¿Qué sucede?...pregunto inmediatamente al entrar a la habitación…- ¿azul?... ¿Qué le pasa?... ¿Qué tiene?...

-no lo se… estaba al teléfono…

-lo lamento…- murmuro Rei mientras le daba una bofetada haciendo reaccionar en llanto a su cuñada…-Déjame a solas con ella Ante…

-pero…

-por favor… hay cosas que primero se hablan entre mujeres…

-de acuerdo iré a tomar un té…- dijo el platinado y luego salió de la habitación…

Después de que Ante Salió Rei ayudo a Azul a sentarse y ella quedo de frente…- ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que pasa… ¿Quién te llamo?... ¿fue Darien?...- Azul asintió…-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Luna… Luna es hija de Zafiro…

-¿Cómo?

-no lo se… solo dijo eso…

-¿Cómo puede decir semejante cosa?... ¿en que se basa?... ¿no muy seguro de que luna era su hija?... hasta pretendía quitártela… vaya…-

-Rei…

-Azul… escúchame, no se en que se basa Darien para decir tal cosa… lo único que se es que sea lo que sea siempre podrás contar con nosotros; no estas sola… jamás lo estarás pero… pero por favor no te derrumbes así como lo hiciste esta noche… ésta mujer que vi hace unos momentos no es la que conocí en Francia… te dejaste vencer por una llamada telefónica… no me gusto nada verte de esa manera… tu no eres así… no lo eres…

-¿pero y si es verdad?

-¿acaso no querías saber la verdad?

-si… pero…

-una vez te lo dije… ¿quieres saber la verdad? O solo ¿quieres confirmar la verdad que tu desearías?... no sabemos quien es el padre biológico de Luna… pero eso es lo de menos a ella no le importa saber, ni a mi; ni a Ante… y si no mal recuerdo a ti tampoco te importaba hasta que llegamos acá… solo deseabas recuperar esa noche donde perdiste tus recuerdos…

-es verdad…

-Si luna es hija de Darien… si ella es su hija Luna no lo aceptará fácilmente… pero si es hija de Zafiro… tu no lo aceptarás… así que Azul déjalo al destino… sea quien sea su padre, Luna solo reconoce a Ante como el suyo…

-y yo solo veo a Ante como mi esposo y padre de mi hija…

-es verdad… recuerda es mas padre el que cría que él que engendra…

-si… lo lamento…

-no, tu no tienes nada que lamentar… solo ocúpate de solucionar las cosas y no de amargarte la existencia por ese tipo que no tiene ninguna consideración contigo…

-Lo se; es solo que… hay ocasiones en que ya no puedo mas…

-pero nos tienes a nosotros… apóyate en mi… en Ante… en tu familia…

-Gracias Rei… - le dijo y la abrazo fuertemente, si no fuera por ella estaría perdida desde hacia ya muchos años…

-No me agradezcas ahora habla con Ante-dijo la pelinegra-estaba bastante preocupado

Azul asintió y Rei salió de la habitación-Ante ya puedes entrar,entiéndela ¿si?

-Sabes que siempre lo he hecho Rei-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Azul se puso de pie en la habitacion, No podía negar que estaba nerviosa…pero Rei tenia razón en lo que le dijo, pero aun asi… aun asi le afectaba.. Pero era Humana, de Pronto Ante entro a la habitacion, viendo los ojos cristalizados desu mujer, cerro la puerta de la habitacion con seguro y fue a abrazarla sin decir mas… ella Lloro con la cabeza en su pecho.

-Mi vida Azul dime que pasa-dijo el tomando entre sus manos la cara de la rubia-Sabes que siempre estare contigo… Ven-dijo llevándola a la cama y ambos se acomodaron en la orilla.

-Darién me llamo-solto ella

Ante se molesto por que el había sido el causante de ponerla en ese estado-¿Qué te dijo Chiba?

-Luna es Hija de Zafiro-dijo sorprendiendo a el platinado

-¿Cómo puede afirmar algo asi? ¿en que demonios se basa?

- No lo se… llamo Furioso para decirme eso… Y se notaba tan seguro

-para eso tendría que tener pruebas y dudo que las tenga… un ADN es la única forma legal y científica de asegurar tal cosa…además- se detuvo un instante-Luna es mi Hija y de nadie mas –sonrió para tranquilizarla-Te amo sin importar nada mas, ahora porfavor descansa ¿si? Voy a pedirle a Rei que…

-Abrazame-pidio casi en un susurro, ambos se metieron a la cama, azul se durmió en los brazos de Ante. El la dejo con cuidado en la habitacion, el decidio ir a la sala.

**0-0-0**

-Ante ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir Rei, ganas no me faltan de romperle la cara a Darién ¿Cómo se atreve…?

-Tranquilo Diamante Yo no entiendo como es que afirma que Zafiro es el padre de Luna, si no hace mucho decía que se la quitaría azul-la miro seria-Honestamente yo también quiero cachetearlo

-¿Qué pudo pasar?-se preguntaba el platinado-Rei ve a descansar mañana tenemos que trabajar, No hare ninguna tontería

-Bien confiare en ti-dijo la pelinegra

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente los tres estaban listos para ir a la oficina, Darién ya estaba ahí…como si nada Hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

-Darién aquí te traigo estos documentos-decia Haruka entrando

-Dejalos en un rato los reviso

-¿sabes si Azul ya esta aquí?

-No lo se y tampoco me interesa-dijo con amargura

El tono utilizado sorprendió a Haruka-¿Qué sucedió?

-No quiero hablar de eso, asi que dejame solo

Haruka no dijo mas, y salió de la oficina

**0-0-0**

-Ante Mi amor… sabes que tengo que hablar con Darién

-Hazlo Mi amor sabes que yo confio en ti-hizo una pausa-pero no en el

-Cualquier cosa Gritas, uno nunca sabe, creo que Darién es Bipolar-dijo Rei tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Rei-reprobo el platinado

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, Yo ya lo hubiera internado-dijo la pelinegra- Bueno los dejo el deber me llama

Diamante beso a su esposa-Tranquila ¿s?

-Lo intentare-dijo dándole otro beso y yendo a su oficina

**0-0-0**

Azul en su oficina estaba inquieta, decidio pedirle a Haruka que fuese a su oficina-¿Qué sucede cabeza de Bombom?

-Haruka ¿de donde saca Darien que Zafiro es el padre de Luna?

-¿de que estas hablando?

-anoche me llamo y me lo dijo-dijo la chica- y lo dijo con una seguridad…

-No lo se, Honestamente –hizo una pausa- lo que si es que trae un humor de los mil demonios

-Pues lo siento por el-sonrió- pero tendrá que escucharme

-¿Segura?

-Si, creeme no le tengo miedo… es solo que la situación me esta rebasando en ciertos sentidos, en un rato ire a su oficina…por si acaso- tomo su bolso y saco un cigarrillo… Haruka no dijo nada solo la observaba era extraño mirarla haciendo eso

-Descuida estare cerca cabeza de bombom…-le dijo- bueno te dejo trabajar

**0-0-0**

Pasaba ya de el medio dia Y después de pensarlo mucho Azul decidio enfrentarlo… pensó que tal vez el llegaría a la oficina, pero no fue el caso, asi que decidio ir hasta el. Toco a la puerta-Pasen

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo la pelinegra cerrando aquella puerta

Al tenerla frente a el muchos sentimientos invadieron a Darién, quien se puso de pie poniéndole seguro a la puerta, la miro y la tomo fuertemente de el brazo-¡como puedes mentir asi!-pregunto-¿Cómo puedes regresar a hacerme pedazos? –pregunto apretando su brazo mas fuerte-¿Por qué?

-¡Sueltame Darién!-dijo ella

-¡No!-dijo tomandola de ambos brazos frente a el-Hasta que me digas ¿Por qué Zafiro?

-No te entiendo Darién

-Que comodo es para ti no entender-dijo furioso- te vi revolcándote con el

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto sorprendida

-Durante años me atormente tanto…crei que había sido injusto contigo… pero no lo fui-la miro con dureza-te merecías eso y mas

-Basta Darién…!Basta! no sabes la estupidez que estas diciendo

El la solto-¿estupides?-la miro ironico caminando a su escritorio-Aquí esta la porquería que hiciste-dijo tirándole una caja –Puedes ver el video en la sala de juntas

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu despedida de soltera –dijo dándole la espalda-ahora sal de mi oficina a ver si cuando veas eso, sigues pregonando que eres inocente

-Pero Darién…

-¡Que salgas te dije!-grito provocando que azul se sorprendiera y salió de ahí con el video

**0-0-0**

Llevaba 15 minutos en la sala de juntas, sintiéndose incapaz de ver ese video…asi que decidio llamar a Rei, quien llego de inmediato a la sala de juntas-Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa?

-Darién me dio este video de mi despedida de soltera-dijo ella

-¿habia un video?

-Ni yo lo sabia Rei… jamás lo imagine

-Bien Azul… ya estamos aquí asi que hay que verlo ¿Llamamos a Ante?

-No… Prefiero que lo veamos Primero

-Bien voy a ponerlo-dijo Rei- y se acomdo a la par de su cuñada…

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se abrieron como platos… en el video estaba zafiro con "Serena"… sin embargo la habitacion estaba semi oscura, la cara de la rubia no podía verse bien… pero si su cabello rubio cubriendo su espalda…efectivamente el video "comprobaba" lo que sucedió esa noche-¡No! Yo no soy…Yo no pude-decia azul-No recuerdo…

-Tranquilizate Azul… -decia tratando de tranquilizarla-No se ve bien la cara de la chica… Y si fueras tu…Algo te dieron para actuar asi

-Esto no puede ser…-dijo ella-¡Porque no Recuerdo mas!

De pronto Darién entro a la oficina-Ah veo que ya lo viste-dijo con ironia-¿vas a seguir negando las cosas?

-¡No recuerdo Darién!...No soy yo

-¿A no?-pregunto el –fijate bien que tienes en la mano izquierda serena-dijo el pelinegro deteniendo el video,Ambas mujeres notaron el detalle, en la mano "serena" tenia el anillo de compromiso que Darién le había dado y una hermosa Pulsera-¿Reconoces esto?

-Es el anillo de compromiso y la pulsera que me regalaste-dijo apenas

-Si y maldita la hora en que lo hice-grito- Eres una falsa Serena, o Azul no importa quien seas, por que eres lo peor

-¡Callate Darién!-defendio Rei- No puedes hablarle asi…No ves como esta- Azul estaba en shock tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver y a la vez de recordar…

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Rei…-dijo con seriedad

Ya los gritos de Darién se escuchaban afuera, Diamante entro a la sala de juntas-¿Qué sucede Azul? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy desahogándome –vocifero el pelinegro- por fin sabemos la verdad ¿No es asi Serena?

Rei quito el video sin que ante se diera cuenta, se lo daría en casa…-Ante…Mi amor…Yo…-fue lo ultimo que azul pronuncio cayendo al piso ante la mirada de los tres ahí presentes

-Azul Mi vida-grito ante corriendo hacia ella y tomandola en brazos-Porfavor mi Vida reacciona-pidio

-Hay que llevarla al medico-pronuncio Darién, que aunque estaba molesto, el verla desplomarse en el piso lo aturdió

-Callate Chiba, por tu culpa esta asi, Rei voy a llevarla a casa …sera mejor que nos vayamos

-Claro llevala al auto ire por sus cosas y las mias y te veo en el auto-dijo la morena y ante la mirada de los demás empleados el platinado salió de ahí con azul en brazos e inconciente.

-¿Qué le hiciste Darién?-pregunto enojado Haruka

-Vamos a la oficina-pidio el un tanto apenado.

La salida de ante con azul en esas condiciones había levantado murmuraciones y no era para menos los gritos de Darien fueron escuchados por la mayoría de empleados que ahí laboraban.

**0-0-0**

-¿Por qué la tratas asi?-pregunto Haruka- No te ha bastado nada de lo que han vivido que pretendes hacerla miserable-dijo el sabiendo ya lo que había pasado

Darién se mostraba apenado pero no iba a admitirlo- ella es feliz Haruka … pero yo ¿Qué tengo?

-Lo que te mereces-dijo el- ¿Cómo puedes creer en un video anónimo?

-dejame solo Haruka-dijo el conseriedad

-eso es lo que te mereces quedarte solo…- contestó para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina de Darien

Ante conducía a Toda velocidad necesitaba llevarla a casa, la pelinegra había recobrado el sentido pero se mantuvo en silencio y abrazada a Rei.

**0-0-0**

Llegaron a casa y Ante la cargo hasta su cama-Descansa mi angel-dijo el- no me gusta verte asi… voy a llamar a un medico

-no es necesario… solo… solo Fue… la impresión…

-pero…

-solo necesito dormir… necesito descansar y poner en claro todo lo que esta pasando…

-esta bien…Lina te traerá una pastilla para que duermas-sonrió y luego salió de ahí , momentos después azul tomaba el tranquilizante para poder dormir.

**0-0-0**

-Rei-dijo el platinado entrando en su habitacion-Dame el video

-Ante

-Te vi Rei asi que damelo tengo derecho a verlo

La pelinegra se lo entrego- es una porquería

-¿Cómo llego a manos de Azul?

-Darién se lo dio-dijo haciendo memoria-parece que a el se lo hicieron llegar

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?-pregunto el platinado-Bueno no importa, No quiero que nadie me interrumpa… lleva a Luna a dar un paseo y dejen dormir a Azul, voy a ver el video aquí, asi que dejame solo

-Esta bien Diamante-dijo saliendo de ahí.

Diamante puso el video y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por lo que observaba en las escenas…Ciertamente podría ser su esposa… termino de verlo y se sentía mas que impotente de que trataran de embarrar mas a su mujer en esa situación que tanto daño le había hecho, el platinado se formulaba tantas Hipotesis, tenia quizás mas preguntas que respuestas… y de algo estaba seguro… con este video solo trataban de perjudicar a su esposa…pero ¿Quién podría ser capaz de tanto?

**0-0-0**

El pelinegro no estaba de animos pàra seguir en la oficina por lo que se fue a su departamento…¿Qué hubiera sido mejor? Y se sentía peor por que lo frustraba la palabra "Hubiera"… salió a despejar su mente…

**0-0-0**

Rei llevo a Luna al parque-¿Por qué me trajiste tu?

-Luna parece que no te da gusto-dijo fingiendo molestia

-Claro que me da gusto Tia Rei-sonrió la niña- sabes que me encanta estar contigo pero es que desde que vivimos aca mi mamá casi no sale ya conmigo… ni mi papá…

-Luna…

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarlas por aquí!

-¡zafiro!-dijo Luna corriendo a abrazarlo

Rei comprobaría algo teniendo la oportunidad en sus manos… ¿Qué tanto se agradaban mutuamente?-Zafiro que sorpresa, hace días no sabia de ti

-Bueno he querido mantenerme al margen ya de ciertas cosas-sonrió el-¿Puedo acompañarlas?

-Claro-dijo la niña sonriendo-¿puede Tia Rei?...

-Por supuesto Linda-sonrió- de hecho Zafiro ¿puedo encargártela unos minutos? Es que tengo que hacer una llamada

-Claro, que te parece si te compro un helado-dijo zaf- y caminamos por el parque mientras Rei hace su llamada

-Muy buena idea –decia la niña emocionada

-Bien entonces vamos por el helado-dijo el tomando de la mano a la niña

Rei se alejo a observar….

-¿De que quieres tu helado?

-Chocolate-dijo ella

El compro dos helados de el mismo sabor-Y ¿Cómo estas Luna?

-Bien… aunque…

-¿ Aunque?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Voy a decirte solo por que me caes bien-dijo la niña-… como eres amigo de mamá debes saber que mi papá ante no es mi papá biologico y Estoy triste por que Darién puede ser mi papa

A el le sorprendió -¿Quién dice eso?

-Una noche llego gritando a casa y dijo eso-la niña se molesto al recordar-No lo quiero como papa, no me cae bien

-¿Por qué no?

-No sabria como explicarte…además no me gusto que gritara feo en casa

-A veces cuando estamos enojados nos comportamos muy feo-dijo el

-¿Tu has hecho algo malo?-pregunto la niña

Pregunta que causo estragos en Zafiro-Si, he lastimado a mucha gente-dijo el

-¿sabes? No me pareces malo… si me dieran a escoger entre Darién y tu…Te prefiero a ti-sonrió la niña con ternura

-¿Me preferirías a mi como Papa?-Pregunto aun asombrado

-Si, aunque Mi papa es Diamante…Tu me caes mejor que Darién

-Eres demasiado buena-sonrió Zafiro

Darién había visto a Zafiro con la niña y comenzó a seguirlos no dejaba de observarlos…se veía a la niña muy a gusto con el… y sintio una sensación que no le gusto en lo absoluto, estuvo tentado a ir a reclamarle a Zafiro pero…¿Qué iba a reclamarle?, el pelinegro observo que Rei llego cruzaron unas palabras y ella y la niña se fueron…Momento que Darién aprovecho para acelerar el paso e ir tras Zafiro-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué quieres Darién? ¿Vienes a pegarme de nuevo?

-No me tientes Zafiro que ganas no me faltan-vocifero el-tomandolo de el cuello de la camisa-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

-Mira Darién ¿solo me reclamas a mi? Abre los ojos antes de que sea tarde-dijo el- Y suéltame-dijo zafándose de el agarre de el pelinegro para seguir su camino.

**0-0-0**

-¿Entonces trabajas mucho?

-Ya sabes Zyocite una doctora no tiene descanso-sonrió la peliazul- Pero tu sabes de eso ¿no? Digo eres un prestigioso cirujano

-Cierto Amy-sonrió el-somos compañeros de la misma soledad ¿O tienes novio?

-¿Novio? Claro que no, esta carrera es muy sacrificada y absorbe el tiempo al 100% no tendría tiempo para una relación ¿ no lo crees asi?

-Tienes razón pero cuando se quiere se puede-dijo el dándole una hermosa sonrisa-Voy a ser directo contigo Amy me agradas y Mucho-dijo tomando su mano-llevo muchos meses observándote y cada detalle me enamora de ti

-Eres muy directo-sonrió ella- y me agrada eso

**0-0-0**

Diamante estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro, esto se estaba saliendo de control y aunque literalmente se había mantenido al margen de la situación…sin embargo ya no podía mas No iba a permitir que hicieran pedazos de nueva cuenta a Azul… No deseaba verla en el estado en el que la conoció en parís. Guardo el video y fue a la habitacion de su mujer, quien Dormia tranquilamente. Busco el numero de Haruka en la agenda y al llamarlo quedaron de verse en el departamento de el rubio.

**0-0-0**

Haruka se quedo preocupado por la llamada de diamante y en menos de 15 Minutos el platinado llego-Gracias por recibirme

-De nada, siendo honesto me extraño tu llamada

-Se que mi mujer confía en ti-dijo el- No voy a permitir que la destruyan con ese maldito video

-Ya Darién me hablo de el y honestamente no sabia de la existencia de ese video -lo miro- me intriga que aparezca justo ahora

-Haruka Tu los conoces a todos de mas tiempo que yo-dijo con seriedad- Yo llegue a conocerlos por lo que Serena me decía-hizo una pausa- pero ¿tienes idea de quien pueda ser?

-Honestamente es tan difícil saberlo…Todas se llevaban muy bien con serena…Azul-corrigio- éramos un grupo muy unido y jamás note algo extraño

Diamante medito las palabras-¿Crees que Lita quiera decirme lo que sabe?-Haruka encogió sus hombros

-Lita…-murmuro- ella sabe pero no creo que diga nada…me siento tan impotente

-¿me acompañas a casa de Lita y Andrew?

-Claro pero ¿Qué haras?

-Pedirle que diga la verdad-dijo con seguridad saliendo de ahí rumbo a casa de Lita…

**0-0-0**

Rei llegaba con Luna a casa-Bien Luna lávate las manos que vamos a cenar

-¿Puedo ver a mama?

-Pero no vayas a despertarla-sonrió-necesita descansar

La niña corrió a la habitacion de sus papas, camino despacio hacia su mama y la vio dormir, la niña le dio un beso en la frente-Te quiero Mami-dijo bajito

Azul despertó, dándole una sonrisa-Luna

-Mami no quise despertarte…

-Descuida princesa-sonrió sentándose en la cama-ven aquí conmigo ¿si?

La niña subió a la cama y abrazo a su mama-Mami Tia Rei me llevo al parque

-Que bien Princesa y ¿te divertiste?

-Si, Zafiro me compro un helado de Chocolate

-¿Zafiro?

-Lo encontramos en el parque y Tia Rei me dejo con el unos minutos

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Bueno no hablamos mucho pero ¿sabes mami? El si me cae bien…hizo una pequeña pausa

-¿Qué sucede?

-Le dije a Zafiro que el me cae mejor que Darién y que si me dieran a escoger, lo preferiría a el como Papa

Tal confesión asombro a Azul-¿enserio te gustaría?

La niña asintió- Es que Darién no me cae Bien

Azul sonrió… era comprensible que su hija pensara asi, Zafiro había congeniado con ella desde que se conocieron–Te quiero mucho Luna

- y yo a ti… no me gusta verte enferma… últimamente te has sentido mal… esos desmayos que mi papi y tia Rei no saben no me gustan…

-lo se mi Luna… pero ¿recuerdas que prometimos guardarlos en secreto para no preocuparlos…?- la niña asintió

-Mami ¿Cuándo nos vamos a regresar?- preguntó

-Ya falta poco mi amor-dijo con ternura acariciando la cabeza de la niña-Pronto volveremos a casa

-¿estas Trizte Mami?-dijo la niña notando el semblante de ella

-No, solo estoy un poco cansada…Por que no vas a cenar con Papa y Tia Rei

-El no esta Mami, tia Rei dijo que salió

Esto sobresalto a la pelinegra-¿no esta?...- la niña negó con la cabeza…-Bien entonces ve a cenar con tu tía… ¿si?

La niña obedeció dejando a Azul sola de nuevo, quien no tuvo animo alguno de salir de la cama.

**0-0-0**

Lita servia café para las visitas que acababan de llegar-Espero que sea de su agrado-dijo la castaña- Realmente no esperaba su visita

-¿Dónde esta Andrew?

-Aun no regresa de el Crown Yo recién Vine-sonrió

El semblante de Diamante era serio-Lita… no estoy aquí socialmente; estoy aquí por que necesito que me digas ¿Quiénes planearon esa porquería con mi esposa?

La castaña se puso nerviosa de inmediato, sus ojos se cristalizaron dejando salir de inmediato las lagrimas-No puedo…

-¿No puedes?-pregunto Diamante-¿Qué pretendes? Que destrozen a Azul…-vocifero con enfado estaba llegando a su limite…

-Calmate Diamante-intervino Haruka viendo a la castaña-Lita por favor Habla… necesitamos aclarar esto, se que tu sabes algo… y si hablas te quitaras un peso de encima y sobre todo Azul y Darién no sufrirían mas…¿entiendes? Ellos sufren por no saber… y… no solo ellos Serena tiene una familia que también sufre con ella y nosotros que la apreciamos…

-¡No puedo Haruka! Tengo que proteger a Andy Yo lo amo y jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara-dijo angustiada- estoy atada no puedo

-¿Te están amenazando?

La chica asintió-Si digo algo… Puede pasarle algo a Andy y yo jamás me lo perdonaría

-Yo puedo protegerlos-dijo el platinado- pero Habla te lo pido por mi esposa… por mi familia… mi hija…

-Si tan solo encontrara la manera de que Darién supiera que ella es una Vivora

-¿ella? ¿Te refieres a Mina?-Pregunto Diamante

-No me pregunten mas-dijo la castaña, justo en ese momento Andrew entraba se desconcertó un poco al ver la situación…Siendo Haruka quien le explicara el motivo de la Visita pues Lita se había retirado

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando-decia Andrew preocupando a Haruka y a Diamante

-Andrew necesito que me ayudes-pidio el platinado

-Vere que puedo hacer Diamante-dijo el preocupado.

**0-0-0**

Pasaron dos días después de Todo lo que se había suscitado, días en los cuales Azul no había ido a la empresa… aprovechando que Luna estaba en la escuela y los demás en la oficina… decidio salir a pasear al parque… aquel parque que ella tanto disfruto en su adolescencia realmente no había cambiado mucho… suspiro un tanto frustrada por la situación que estaba viviendo, de pronto la interrumpieron

-¡Serena!-escucho que llamaron pero no Volvio a ver quien era-Azul

-Amy que sorpresa verte –dijo ella sin emoción alguna

-¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto la peliazul

-Como quieras-dijo ella a lo cual amy se acomdo a su lado

- Es extraño… que estes aquí y a la vez no-dijo la peliazul-¿Recuerdas las veces que veníamos a este parque?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue una etapa muy linda ¿no? Yo confiaba en ustedes, eramos amigas…¿Qué paso Amy?-pregunto de Pronto

La peliazul la miro- Quizas… en algún punto nos perdimos Serena, la gente cambia…

-Cambiar es una cosa, pero volverse unas arpías es otra ¿No crees? Tantos años juntas y de pronto me traicionan-hizo una pausa- ¿pero sabes? Me hicieron un bien

-Se que ya dijiste que amas a Diamante pero…Tu amabas a Darién era tu vida..

-Amaba y Era… dos palabras que pertenecen al pasado-dijo la chica- y asi fue mientras duro Amy…Si te has enamorado se que me vas a entender

-¿No vas a perdonarnos?

-¿hay algo que tenga que perdonarte Amy?...-Azul la miro con frialdad pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-Hay cosas que no se perdonan Amy… -miro su reloj- ahora si me disculpas me voy-dijo levantándose y dejando a la peliazul ahí, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

**0-0-0**

-¿No vamos a abrir Hoy el restaurante?

-No Lita-dijo el rubio con seriedad

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que necesito que me digas lo que sabes respecto a lo que paso con Serena-dijo serio- Y no me digas que no sabes nada

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par-Andy…

-NO LITA-dijo el con seriedad- habla de una buena vez ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que provoca tu silencio?-dijo molesto

-Yo no hice nada-grito ella al borde ya de el llanto

-Callaste Lita y eso te hace complice, por tu silencio se están complicando las cosas ¡Reacciona!-dijo levantándole la voz

-¡No quiero que te hagan daño!-grito soltándose en llanto

El chico confirmo lo que ya sospechaba-Mi amor tranquilízate…Mirame-pidio con dulzura-Sea lo que sea dimelo

Ella se abrazo a el-No quiero perderte, no quiero que te hagan daño

-Lita… cuéntame ¿Qué sucede? Te prometo que buscare la manera de solucionarlo-sonrió- No va a pasarme Nada entiéndelo

-Andy… he vivido con tanto remordimiento, tanta culpa durante años… Me he reprochado el ver a Darién destruido… el pensar en Serena y su sufrimiento Y Si Soy una Cobarde…quizás… pero tenia que protegerte…. –lo miro-al hacerlo tuve que sacrificarlos a ellos… y no he tenido un minuto de paz-exploto ya la castaña-Muchas veces les pedi que dijeran la verdad… ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Te Juro que ya no puedo!... Me amenazaron… primero sabían lo del aborto, tenia miedo a perderte por eso… y luego… cuando te enteraste quise decir la verdad pero… ahora eras tu… el asalto al restaurant no fue mas que una advertencia… te iban a matar asi que… tuve que callar nuevamente este secreto que me esta matando en vida… que no me deja ser feliz… quise huir de esta vida, quise hacer tantas cosas para ya no tener que ocultar nada pero… todo fue en vano… y ya no puedo… ya no puedo mas…

Andrew la miraba… se sentía mal de verla en ese estado pero tenia que hablar…tenia que hacerlo-Entonces dime ¿Qué paso esa noche?

-escuchame muy bien entonces….-dijo la castaña

**0-0-0**

Diamante estaba en su oficina, desde hace días una idea venia rondando su cabeza, sin embargo no se lo había dicho a azul aun…Darién entro a su oficina

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto el platinado

-¿Cómo esta Serena?

-Se llama Azul-sentencio- Y no creo que te importe mucho como este, pero Mi mujer esta muy bien

Darién se sintio un poco apenado por la forma en que el le hablo-Me alegra que este bien…-me gustaría hablar con ella

El rostro de el platinado cambio-¿Aun la amas?-pregunto directo-El pelinegro no supo que responder, no esperaba esa pregunta

-Es algo que no voy a discutir contigo

-Tienes Razon, porque saldrías perdiendo, te llevo ventaja-dijo orgulloso- es mi esposa, Me ama… Y lo mas importante-lo miro a los ojos- en mis brazos se olvido de ti ¿sabes? Por un momento me paso por la mente, dejarla si ella lo deseaba para estar contigo-semejante confesión sorprendió a Darién- Pero Jamas haría eso por que ¡No te la mereces!

-¿Quién te crees tu para decidir eso?

-No me creo Nada Chiba-dijo- simplemente Yo la amo, la acepte en mi vida sin juzgarla cuando tu la destrozaste…Y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño ni a ella ni a Mi hija-dijo con seguridad

-¿Tu hija?-Pregunto ironico

-Asi es No me importa si es de Zafiro… O tuya, es mi hija y Punto

De pronto se abrió la puerta-¡Papi!-decia feliz Luna quien había llegado de sorpresa, la niña corrió a sus brazos

-Princesa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con mama-decia feliz, de pronto noto la presencia de Darién y lo miro…con frialdad-ella entro a la oficina de Tia Rei

-Saluda Amor-dijo el

-Hola-dijo la niña… Darién no dejaba de observarla

-¿Me esperas un minuto?-pregunto Ante- quiero ir a saludar a Azul-Vuelvo en un minuto-Diamante quería dejarlos solos unos minutos y salió de ahí

Darién quería salir de ahí… No tenia nada que decirle a la niña y francamente la situación era incomoda… pero le pareció descortes dejarla sola…la observo detenida mente..La niña lo noto-¿Qué Miras?-pregunto Luna con seriedad

Darién se sintio apenado-Perdoname no quise incomodarte-sonrió al no saber que hacer

-No me caes bien –dijo ella- Y menos desde que llegaste a mi casa la otra noche

Y Darien Recordo la cara de la niña ante la posibilidad de que fuese su hija… Fue peor que eso, el pelinegro recordó las palabras de la niña Y fue como si un balde de agua le cayera encima-Siento haber llegado de esa manera…

La niña se acomodo en la silla de Diamante e hizo un Mohin con la nariz, ,inconcientemente Darién sonrió y la niña arqueo una ceja-¿Por qué te ries?

-Eres una niña muy inteligente-dijo el- se que no te agrado…-medito sus palabras- pero yo espero que un dia podamos ser amigos

-Bueno…-dijo la niña viéndolo- No se por que cuando nos vayamos de nuevo tu te quedaras aquí-dijo ella con seriedad-Mama dice que pronto vamos a irnos

Eso le intereso a Darién-¿Se iran pronto?

La niña asintió iba a decir algo mas pero la puerta se abrió, entrando azul a la oficina-Mi amor Vengo por ti-sonrió con dulzura, miro a Darién sin inmutarse-Papa nos espera en el auto

-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Claro iremos a cenar los 3-dijo la mujer la niña corrió hacia ella

-Que les vaya bien-dijo el tratando de sonar casual-Adios Luna

-Adios-dijo la niña tomando la mano de su mama, Azul le dedico una mirada de cortesía y salió de ahí sin decir mas.

**0-0-0**

-No soy tu juguete-grito Zafiro

Ella rio-¿No has entendido? Te utilice para separarlos y tu tan ingenuo caíste-lo miro-lo nuestro fue algo sin importancia, ya superalo

Zafiro estaba verde de coraje ante aquellas palabras que escuchaba de la mujer que había amado durante años-¿Cómo puedes hablar asi?

-Ya me harte Zafiro… sigue con tu vida que yo hare la mia

-¿con chiba?-Pregunto- ubicate-la tomo bruscamente de los hombros-¡no has logrado nada! Darién jamás va a amarte como amo a Serena

La mujer le dio tremenda Bofetada-¡Serena! ¡Maldita Serena!-dijo con amargura la mujer

Zafiro sonrió, No sabia exactamente que sentía ella por Darién…pero hacia serena había mucha envidia-Siempre fue mejor que tu-dijo el- Y eso es lo que te duele ¿no? O quizás el hecho de que Darien jamás pudo olvidarla a pesar de que estabas ahí para el en estos años ¡JAMAS CONSEGUISTE NADA!

-¡CALLATE!

-no, no me voy a callar mas… te ame con locura… deje ir a una mujer que realmente me amaba por poner mis ojos sobre ti… para que tu nunca me valoraras… hice lo que nunca imagine con mi mejor amigo por ti… sabiendo que solo lo amabas… pero que idiota fui… una mujer como tu no tiene valor alguno…pero…Me pregunto ¿Qué diran si se enteran que detrás de todo estas tu?-dijo el decidido-Creo que Darién te mataria-sonrió

-Creo que antes te mataria a Ti-sonrió ironica- después de Todo en el video se ve claramente

Y ahí el chico cayo en cuenta… recuerdos vinieron a su mente como una película-Con que fuiste tu-la miro-Ni con eso lograras que la olvide, podrá odiarla… pero olvidarla jamás-le dijo satisfecho

-Sabes que esto es absurdo y Patetico aunque descubran la verdad ¿Qué mas da? Ella ya es de otro

-Bueno como te da igual que sepan la verdad….

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!

El simplemente le sonrió dejándola ahí parada y siguiendo su camino…Zafiro llego a su departamento, se sirvió un Whisky y se lo bebió de golpe, verla lo había afectado….

_¿De que me sirvió ayudarla? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Por que la Ame… y Quizas aun la ame-se dijo mentalmente- pero…¿Qué fui para ella?, solo un títere que manejo a su antojo y yo… fui un imbécil que se dejo manejar y manipular-sonrió ironico-viviendo a las migajas de ella… siempre ahí para ella y por ella …y ¿Qué gane?...-se tomo de golpe un nuevo trago-Desperdicie parte de mi vida en ella esperando que ella me correspondiera…_

_**0-0-0**_

Dos semanas después Darién estaba en su departamento, con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado de Mina por completo…le marcaba a su departamento y no obtenía respuesta alguna, tampoco contestaba su celular… Tuvo la intención de ir a buscarla a su departamento, pero entonces cambio de parecer… Penso que quizás No quería verlo… Lo cual era completamente entendible, sumado a eso el no sabria que decirle al tenerle de frente… Y entonces desistió de ir a su departamento.

**0-0-0**

Azul había estado ya mas tranquila, había hablado ya con Ante de el video y como siempre el le dio su apoyo. Rei se encontraba en el Parque con Haruka, hacia mucho que por una u otra cosa no habían podido salir… No sabían exactamente como estaba su relación.

-Hacia mucho que no saliamos-sonrió Haruka caminando de la mano de la pelinegra

-Cierto han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo-medito-Cosas que han complicado un poco todo a nuestro alrededor

-Rei…¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Ya falta poco para que el contrato termine y no creo que vayan a reanudar uno

La pelinegra lo miro y por impulso lo abrazo, siendo correspondida por el-Honestamente no lo se-acaricio el pecho de Haruka- Estoy en un dilema muy Grande

-No quiero perderte-dijo el besando fugazmente sus labios

-¡Haruka!-se escucho una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolos separarse un poco

-¿Michiru?-Pregunto extrañado- nos asustaste

-Lamento interrumpir ese momento romantico-dijo con ironia viendo a Rei de pies a cabeza no de buena manera-No sabia que ya tuvieran una relación

-Ese no es asunto Tuyo Michiru-dijo Haruka quien maldijo la actitud de la chica

Rei observo a la chica…-Michiru…

-No me interesa hablar contigo-la freno- Los felicito hacen muy linda pareja-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Creo que aun siente algo por ti-dijo Rei

-Pero yo te quiero a ti-beso dulcemente sus labios

**0-0-0**

-Mi amor ¿eso quieres?

-Si Ante-dijo besándolo-¿me acompañas?

-¿Los citaste?

-Si, pero quiero llegar antes que ellos, asi que vamos

Ambos salieron rumbo al Crown cuando llegaron los citados aun no se hacían presentes-¿crees que vengan?

-Bueno… espero que Si

Ambos llegaron por distintas entradas-¿Qué es esto?

-Sientense porfavor-pidio azul-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-No te ofendas-dijo zafiro-pero no he venido a socializar, lo que me trajo aquí fue la curiosidad

Darién ni siquiera contesto, se encontraba en total seriedad-Bien… me costo mucho tomar esta decisión-los miro a ambos- pero Dado que parece que jamás descubriremos que paso esa noche-los miro y ambos se tensaron-quiero proponerles que se sometan a una prueba de ADN para saber quien de ustedes es el padre de Luna-dijo sin miramientos esperando la reacción de ambos Hombres

Los ojos de Darién se rodaron hacia la mujer, Azul no sabia como descifar esta Mirada, Diamante Tomo la Palabra- Se que esta petición de Parte de mi esposa les sorprende-Miro a Darién- El resultado no cambiara en nada La Vida de nosotros…Y menos la vida de Ustedes

Darién casi lo fulmina con la mirada- Espera entonces "Si fuera mi Hija" ¿Tengo que hacer como si nada?-pregunto ironico-¿Dejar que tu ocupes un lugar que no te corresponde?

-¿Qué te preocupa? Hace días dijiste que el padre era Zafiro ¿no?-respondio el platinado-Y quizás el lugar no me corresponde pero me lo he ganado

Azul tomo la mano de Ante y lo miro pidiendo que se calmara-Escuchen ambos…Zafiro si alguna vez tu amistad hacia mi fue sincera…lo miro- Hazte la prueba de ADN- luego miro a Darién-Y tu si… Si alguna vez me quisiste ayudame a saber la verdad

-¿Si alguna vez me quisiste?-repitio el pelinegro en su mente- o sea que….¿Lo dudaba?...-¿Dudas que te quise?-pregunto el mientras Zafiro se mantenía en silencio

-Porfavor Darién no es el momento de hablar de ello, simplemente quise citarlos para hacerles la propuesta…es de alguna manera una forma de saber la verdad… no me interesa lo que ustedes quieran hacer o piensen respecto a Luna, lo único que deseo es saber quien es el padre biológico de Luna; es más si lo desean no tienen por qué conocer el resultado de la prueba -la mirada que le dio fue de tristeza

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los 4… Todos esperaban que alguno hablara, al no suceder, Diamante rompió el silencio-Mi amor creo que es mejor irnos, hemos perdido el tiempo con ellos

El Matrimonio se puso de pie y dieron la vuelta-Serena-grito la voz que detuvo a la pareja, volvieron su vista y Zafiro estaba de pie

-Azul-remarco la mujer

-Voy a darte algo mejor que una prueba de ADN-dijo Zafiro haciendo que Darién se tensara

-No estoy para juegos Zafiro-dijo tomada de la mano de Ante

-¿Quieres la verdad? Puedo dártela, a Ti y a Darién-dijo con seriedad

-¡No juegues Maldito!-grito Darién poniéndose de pie

-Los espero Hoy en la Noche en mi Departamento-dijo el- solo a ustedes dos a las 9 de la noche-dijo dando unos pasos- De ustedes depende ahora-dijo retirándose de ahí

-¿Vas a ir?-pregunto Darién

-¿Por qué no? Voy a jugarme el todo por el todo-dijo ella-espero que tu hagas los mismo-dijo retirándose de ahí

**0-0-0**

-Azul enserio vas a ir-preguntaba Diamante viéndola escoger un atuendo

La chica lo miro se sento en sus piernas frente a el y lo beso tomando al platinado mas que desprevenido, el profundizo el beso acariciando la espalda de su mujer-Ante…Mi amor puedes acompañarme si quieres-beso el lóbulo de la oreja

-No juegues conmigo amor-dijo besando su cuello-si seguimos con esto no te dejare salir de esta habitacion

La chica hizo un puchero-Tienes razón, motivo por el cual queda pendiente la situación-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Ahora que si me dejas ir prometo regresar rápido…

-No quiero que te pase nada

-Bueno…No me harán nada y en todo caso…

-No me digas que Darién te defenderá-dijo con celos

Y ella lo beso-¿Cómo crees? Lo que iba a decir es que en todo caso puedo defenderme yo-ella se quito de sus piernas-Voy a cambiarme

El asintió Viendo el escultural cuerpo de su esposa… pèro por ahora estaba un tanto preocupado por esa cita.

-Listo-dijo ella quien lucia jeans de mezclilla azul, una blusa en color vino de mangas ¾ botas sin tacon hasta la rodilla y su cabello estaba atado a un liston en color Vino su cabello caia de medio lado hacia su Hombro… se puso un abrigo Armani en color Blanco y estaba lista

-Te ves preciosa

Ella sonrió-No te preocupes ¿si? Regresare

-¿Qué haras cuando descubras la verdad?

-Cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida-dijo besándolo-de pronto se separo de el- tengo 15 minutos para llegar

-Ten cuidado

-Claro amor Tranquilo-sonrió saliendo de ahí dejando a el platinado preocupado… manejó a toda velocidad, mientras hablaba con Haruka contándole lo que estaba por pasar…obviamente el trato de convencerla de que desistiera pero No tuvo éxito, ella termino la llamada justo al estacionar el auto

**o-o-o**

Bajo del auto y justo cuando iba a subir al elevador Darién la alcanzo-Pense que ya estabas arriba

-No-dijo subiendo con el al alevador

-¿Estas preparada para la verdad?

-Creo que no… Nadie puede estarlo-dijo ella

El elevador se abrió caminando hacia la puerta del departamento… Un nudo se formo en su estomago-Bien terminemos con esto-mascullo ella tocando el timbre, de inmediato Zafiro abrió la puerta

Ambos lo miraron y entraron-Buenas Noches-dijo ella mientras que Darién no saludo

Zafiro los observo a ambos y era evidente la incomodidad entre los 3-Pense que no vendrían-dijo al fin

-Bien ya estamos aquí-dijo Darién- comienza a hablar de una buena vez

-¿Algo de tomar?-dijo ignorándolo

-Un Vodka-dijo Azul quitándose el abrigo ante el asombro de los hombres ahí y acomodándose en el sofá

Zafiro se dirigió al Mini Bar, sirviendo 3 Vodkas en la mesa-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos

-Yo ya lo había olvidado-dijo azul ante el asombro nuevamente de ellos-Muy bien ya tenemos bebidas, ya estamos aquí ahora habla-pidio ella con seriedad, Darién se mantenía tras el sofá a espaldas de la pelinegra-Y No te atrevas a mentir

Darién no le despegaba la mirada a ambos-Se que lo que paso esa noche… cambio la vida de todos…

-No digas algo que ya sabemos-lo interrumpió Darién-Habla de una maldita Vez ¿Quién te ayudo? ¿Lo hiciste solo?

-¿Creen que tenia motivos para hacer algo asi?-Pregunto-Si… claro que los tenia

-El amor hacia Serena-dijo ironico Darién, Azul lo miro fulminándolo

-¿saben? Cuando nos enamoramos, cometemos tantos errores por estar con esa Persona…Dejamos que nos manipulen a su antojo…No importa cuanto se nos pisotee siempre estamos ahí-dijo bebiendo un sorbo de el Vodka-Y de pronto te das cuenta que esa persona solo te uso…

-Si, Muy Triste tu historia Zafiro y por poco me conmueves pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto el pelinegro,

-Callate Darien y deja que hable Zafiro…- dijo Azul analizando las palabras del Joven frente a ella

-Todo lo que hice fue por amor-la mirada de ambos se poso sobre Zafiro, Darién estaba a punto de irse encima de el-Por amor a ella…Y ella lo hizo "Por amor a ti Darien"

Estas ultimas palabras confundieron a Darién-¿Por amor a mi?

-No soporto ver que eras Feliz con Serena-lo miro- estaba y esta enamorada de ti…no… no esta enamorada de ti…mas bien esta encaprichada… esta loca de celos y de envidia…-se corrigio-desde que te comprometiste con serena, la odio mas… Sintio celos de verlos felices… se propuso separarlos y quedarse contigo Darién-Miro a Azul que tenia su mirada clavada a el-Y lo logro…pero no del todo, por que tu siempre pensaste en serena…

-Habla sin rodeos de una Maldita vez-gruño Darién-¿Fue Mina?-se atrevió a preguntar

Zafiro miro al pelinegro desafiante-¿Mina?…Repitio- Si tu supieras Darién

-¿Por qué te decidiste a decirnos la "verdad"?-pregunto Azul

-Ella solo jugo conmigo ¿ironico cierto?-los miro- lo que paso esa noche lo planeo meticulosamente…Fue ella quien me dejo bajo el tapete de la puerta la copia de la llave para entrar-recordo-Cuando llegue la sala estaba hecha un desastre… y ahí estabas tu Serena-La ojiazul asintio su corazón acelerar-Parecias un angel… te veias tan inocente...

A este punto Darién estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romperle la cara-¿Qué hiciste Zafiro?

-comencé a acomodar todo… iba a llevarte a la habitacion cuando-hizo una pausa- llamaste a Darien… en tus sueños lo llamabas…De pronto entro ella…Traia puesta una peluca Rubia…Tu traias tu anillo y una pulsera… ella los tomo y se los puso…Yo no sabia que ella estaba grabando, de verdad que no-Miro a los ojos a Azul que se mantenía sin decir nada-Fuimos a la habitacion y ahí Hicimos el amor… tu- dirigiendo a Azul- estabas profundamente dormida en la sala…Despues… después de que terminamos ella se fue y… dijo que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera… asi que…

Darién apretaba sus puños-¡Que Hiciste!-grito

-Era una oportunidad de Oro tenerte Serena…-guardo silencio

Azul dejo escapar dos lagrimas rebeldes y se puso de pie dándole la espalda a ambos-Dilo de una Vez-lo encaro

-No, No te toque-solto al fin haciendo que Darién abriera los ojos enormemente y Azul sintiera un alivio inmenso-No paso Nada- Y Darien cayo en cuenta que entonces Luna… Luna si era su Hija…- te tome en mis brazos y te lleve a la habitacion… quite tu vestido y te cobije… faltaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera… asi que me dispuse a dormir a tu lado pero luego… llego Darien y ¿eso si lo recuerdan no?

-¡Maldito Infeliz! ¿Por qué te callaste?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Por imbécil, por amor… por que yo si la amaba… yo hubiera cualquier cosa por ella… cualquier cosa… solo que… solo que ella jamas me amo… solo jugo conmigo como juega con todos…-dijo el- lo lamento…¡Perdoname Serena!... se que te hize daño pero de verdad me arrepiento de haber jugado también con ustedes… solo espero que entiendan mis motivos…

-¿Perdonar?...¡destruiste mis sueños! ¡Mi vida cambio para siempre!-bramo ella acercándose y dándole una bofetada con toda la rabia que sentía-Yo era tu amiga-solto las lagrimas rebeldes y se abalanzo sobre el-¡Maldito seas Zafiro! ¡Maldito!-repitio

Darién la tomo por detrás-Calmate porfavor-dijo el tratando de despegarla de Zafiro cuando al fin lo logro

-¡Tu no me toques!-lo miro con furia-¿Quién fue Zafiro?

-Lita solo supo lo que había pasado, la amenazaron con Matar a Andrew si no se callaba-dijo el con la mirada perdida, ya nada podía perder-Amy Y michiru la amenazaron hasta el punto de intimidarla

Dos Nombres que hicieron que Azul y Darién se desconcertaran-¿Amy y Michiru?-Pregunto Darién

-Asi es… Amy siempre estuvo enamorada de ti Y Michiru se dejo arrastrar a esto por que Amy prometió que le ayudaría con Haruka

-¿Amy?...No puedo creerlo…-murmuro ella-¿Tu estabas enamorado de Amy?

El asintió-Mina…La pequeña Mina… si de algo es culpable es de enamorarse de Darién y de nada mas… solo que ella… ella ni cuenta se dio de todo esto, es mas inocente que tu Azul y que tu Darien… la han juzgado mal… y sobre todo tu- dirigiéndose a Darien

El pelinegro se le fue encima a zafiro-Voy a matarlos a los 3-dijo Darien sobre zafiro

-¡Dejalo Darién!-ante el tono que ella utilizo Darien lo solto-¿Me drogaron verdad?

-Amy consiguió la sustancia…-dijo el

-Tengo que enfrentarla-dijo azul tomo su abrigo y salió de el departamento, Darién salió tras ella…ambos bajaron por las escaleras-Espera, Porfavor

Ella se paro casi llegando al estacionamiento-¿Qué quieres?-las lagrimas salieron-¿Tambien vas a pedirme perdón?-le pregunto ironica

-Yo… debi creerte

-¡Pero no lo Hiciste! ¡me diste la espalda!-grito

-¡Por Dios Perdoname!-la tomo de el brazo

-No me toques-dijo ella el la jalo hacia su cuerpo- jamas vuelvas a tocarme…- dijo enfurecida

-Porfavor…-pido el con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Debiste creerme!-susurro y el la abrazo… -¡Debiste hacerlo!-ella reacciono-Pero no lo hiciste…Ahora puedo afirmarte que…Eras el Amor de Mi vida… Eras el Hombre de mis sueños…

-Todo parecía tan real

-¿Real?-se alejo de ella-Mi angustia, mis lagrimas, mi dolor…eso era real

-Luna es mi Hija-dijo el

-Si, lo es-lo miro- pero eso no hara que te quiera, y mucho menos que la tengas contigo

-Yo no lo sabia…

-No importa Darién… No importa Ya…Ya se la verdad… Puedo vivir en paz con eso

El la abrazo a su cuerpo besando sus labios fugazmente, ella le dio una bofetada y salió a la calle…

El pelinegro la siguió-Te llevo a casa

Ella maldijo su auto estaba en el estacionamiento, tenia que cruzar la calle de nuevo-Traje mi auto, gracias-respondio a punto de cruzar

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo impidiéndole el paso

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo cruzando la callle, justo en medio vio las luces de un auto que venían sobre ella

-¡Serena!-grito Darién al ver que el auto iba sobre ella, corrió sintiendo el impacto del auto sobre su cuerpo mientras que la morena caia un par de metros mas adelante…

**0-0-0**

**Hola a Todas ¿Cómo están? Esperamos que el Cap sea de su agrado y aquí se confirman las Hipotesis de muchas ¿cierto? Bien creo que Milly y yo nos merecemos saber su opinión al respecto… **

**Las queremos y nos vemos lueguito ^^**


	24. Desesperacion

Diamante caminaba de un lugar para otro, algo en su pecho le avisaba que Azul no estaba bien… quería salir a buscarla pero no podía hacerlo algo lo mantenía ahí atrapado en el departamento.

-Basta Ante, me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también…- dijo Rei con una taza de te en sus manos

-Debí haber ido con ella…-dijo preocupado

-Ella esta bien… sabe cuidarse sola, además…

-No, no esta bien, algo me dice que no esta bien…

-Pues entonces llámala para que te quites esa sensación de encima…

-Tienes Razón…- dijo el platinado tomando el teléfono y marcar a su esposa la cual no contesto la llamada…- entra el buzón de voz… Maldición…- la desesperación del platinado era evidente deseaba salir corriendo a buscarla pero no podía, no debía…- ¿Dónde esta Luna?

-ya se durmió

-Rei… quiero regresar a Francia-dijo dejando sorprendida a la morena

-¿Qué?... ¿y el contrato?...

-no lo se…

-Falta poco tiempo para terminar el estudio de mercado en la zona norte y de ahí nos aventamos muy rápido los resultados… no somos una empresa que se caracterice por dejar su trabajo

-tienes razón es solo que…-hizo una pausa mirando a Rei

-¿a que le tienes miedo?

-a perder a Azul… a perder a mi familia…

-si no sienten tu apoyo ten por seguro que puedes perder todo… así que confía en ella

-en ella si confió… en Darien Chiba no…

-Diamante… te desconozco…- dijo la morena terminando su té y al mismo tiempo sonó el teléfono del departamento…- yo contesto

-No… déjame a mi…- se apresuró el platinado a tomar el teléfono…- Diga…

_-Buenas Noches Diamante… soy Andrew…_

-Que tal Andrew… ¿Hay noticias?

_-Si… Lita me ha dicho toda la verdad…_

-¿y bien?

_-Fue Amy y Michiru…- soltó_

-¿Cómo?

_-Así es Diamante… también me dice que hay que tener mucho cuidado con Amy, pues es de armas tomar… y Rei…_

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

_-Michiru… que se cuide de ella…no sabemos mas… solo tengan cuidado, por lo pronto esta semana mi esposa y yo salimos fuera de Japón…_

-gracias Andrew… tendré cuidado con esos detalles…

_-Claro… hasta pronto…_

Ambos colgaron el teléfono mientras que Rei se puso justo a un lado de su hermano… -¿Qué pasó?

-Amy y Michiru son las causantes de todo…

-¿Qué?...

-Dice Lita que debemos tener cuidado con ellas y tu con Michiru…

-¿Qué dices?... esa espantapájaros no me asusta en lo másmínimo…

-Vamos Rei…

-Esta bien Ante… no me descuidare…

-¿va en serio tu relación con Haruka?

-¿a que te refieres con en serio?-pregunto la morena

-¿Qué sientes por el?

-En realidad creo que me… creo, siento que me enamore de él…

-¿Qué pasara cuando nos vayamos?

-no lo se… ahora simplemente estoy pensando en el presente…

-Rei…

-Es la verdad Ante… solo quiero vivir el presente…

-Está bien…- dijo resignado

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

A lo lejos observaba discretamente encendió su vehículo viendo a la pareja discutir una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus lentes Louis Vuitton reflejaban aquellos ojos azules cargados de envidia y rencor…

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo impidiéndole el paso

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo cruzando la calle, justo en medio vio las luces de un auto que venían sobre ella

El auto arranco a gran velocidad como si esperara la oportunidad de quitar de encima a esa chica que en ese momento estaba llena de tristeza, amargura y rabia… sus tacones pisaron hasta el fondo el acelerador y los dos pelinegros cada uno por su lado vieron venir aquel mercedes y uno de ellos; el más cerca corrió para quitar a aquella mujer que alguna vez fue lo más importante en su vida…-¡Serena!-grito Darién al ver que el auto iba sobre ella, corrió sintiendo el impacto del auto sobre su cuerpo mientras que la morena caía un par de metros más adelante…

Después de eso el Auto desapareció dejando a la pareja tirada sobre el frio suelo… -Serena!- grito Zafiro al llegar donde ella estaba…- ¡Maldición!...- saco su móvil llamando a emergencias…- ¿Serena?... no, no te muevas, ya viene la ambulancia…- le decía el pelinegro mientras le sostenía la mano…

-Me duele…- apenas dijo tocándose la cabeza…

-Estarás bien…- pero no te muevas…

-¿y Darien?...

-Voy a verlo… espera- se incorporó y fue hacia donde el joven y al verlo inconsciente se asustó…-¿Darien?... ¿puedes oírme?...- le hablaba pero no respondía…- vamos Darien responde…- movía la cabeza negándose a sí mismo a creer lo que esa noche vio… no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo después de todo aun la amaba…

En cuestión de minutos la ambulancia llego, se llevaron a Darien primero y luego a Serena quien permanecía consiente…-Todo estará bien…- decía uno de los paramédicos- ¿puede decime su nombre?

-Azul… Azul Marquette…

-¿Su nombre es Azul? O es ¿serena?

-Azul…

-de acuerdo es que el joven la ha estado llamando Serena desde que llegamos…- Azul sonrió por lo que escucho

-Es… es una… larga historia…

-Entiendo… bien Azul, iremos al hospital, necesito que me digas si quieres que avisemos a alguien…

-Mi esposo… Diamante… Diamante Marquette…

-muy bien, le avisaremos…

-¿Cómo… como esta Darien?

-no lo sé… pero te prometo que en cuanto sepa te informare…-la morena asintió mientras sentía un piquete en su mano derecha y luego una fría sustancia comenzó a recorrer su brazo…- te he colocado solución salina… y llegando al hospital te realizaran una serie de pruebas y rayos X… muy bien ya llegamos…- dijo el paramédico y comenzaron a bajarla…

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

-Voy a Buscar a Azul… ya no tiene que estar ahí si ya sabemos que fue Amy quien provoco todo esto…

-Ante…

-No Rei… ya no puedo mas con esto, voy por ella- cuando el platinado tomo sus llaves sonó el timbre del teléfono…- Diga…- contestó él

-¿El señor Diamante Marquette?

-Si…

-Hablamos del hospital metropolitano, su esposa sufrió un accidente…

-¿Qué esta diciendo?... ¿Cómo esta?... ¿Qué le paso?- interrumpió a la mujer del teléfono

-ella se encuentra estable pero es necesario que venga…

-Salgo para allá- colgó el aparato y se giro hacia donde estaba su hermana- Te lo dije, sentía que algo malo le había pasado

-¿Qué sucede ante?

-Azul está en el hospital, sufrió un accidente

-¿Qué?

-voy para allá

-yo voy contigo…

-no, tu quédate con Luna

-no, yo iré contigo… Lina se quedará con ella

-de acuerdo, solo avísale, voy por mi chaqueta

-si…

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad la peli azul disfrutaba de un trago en un bar…-esta vez sí me deshice de ti Serena… y de paso de Darien… ahora solo me faltas tú Zafiro… Maldito Bocón, pero ya ajustaré cuentas contigo…- hablaba sola mientras seguía tomando

-Hola muñeca…- dijo un tipo a un costado de ella

-Hola…- sonrió maliciosamente

-estas muy solita… ¿quieres compañía?- Amy sonrió

-si… ¿Por qué no?...

-¿me invitas un trago?

-por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que quieres de tomar?

-un vodka…

-muy bien…- señalo al mesero la bebida y en cuestión de minutos ambos salieron del bar rumbo a un hotel de paso donde el salvajismo reino entre ellos dos en un encuentro pasional.

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

Diamante llego inmediatamente a la sala de información en urgencias, mientras que Rei llegaba justo detrás de él…

-Señorita soy Diamante Marquette… mi esposa está aquí, me llamaron que ella…

-Sí, pase por favor… - la enfermera los guio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Azul- aquí está- dijo abriendo la puerta Azul al verlo soltó a llorar y él corrió a abrazarla…

-Mi Azul… mi vida… ¿Qué paso?

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rei al verla

-Sí, si estoy bien…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Diamante

-Amy intento matarla…-dijo Zafiro al entrar a la habitación

-¿Qué dices?- cuestiono Rei mientras Diamante Salía de la habitación furioso y Zafiro tras él

-Diamante…- llamo Zafiro, evidentemente estaba furioso contenía su ira en los puños y la impotencia que sentía era un descontrol sobre su razón y el corazón…-Sé que estas molesto…

-¿molesto?... no… no estoy molesto, estoy furioso, enojado es poco… tengo deseos de matar a Darien, de encontrar a Amy y hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo a mi esposa… soy capaz de cualquier cosa en estos momento te puedo asegurar que no me controlare ante ninguno de ellos…

-entiendo cómo te sientes pero no ganaras nada con eso… perderás mucho si no te controlas…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué la odia tanto?... ¿Por qué?...-golpeo la pared del hospital lastimando su puño…

-yo sé cómo puedes hacer que Amy pague por lo que hizo… solo… confía en mi…

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Si tú fuiste parte de todo lo que sufrió Azul…

-entiendo eso pero créeme… en cuanto Amy sepa que Serena está bien, hará lo imposible por terminar lo que comenzó… ella es muy ágil y sobre todo astuta… te aseguro que a estas horas ya tiene una coartada para salir bien librada del accidente…

-¿Qué?

-si denuncias a Amy solo la pondrás sobre aviso… ella sabe perfectamente bien como moverse en estas situaciones…- Diamante se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Zafiro…

-¿Qué es lo que propones?- finalmente dijo…

-te veré en el hotel Stanford a las 10… ni yo estoy seguro en mi departamento…-dijo con nerviosismo en su tono- se cauteloso y por favor no digas donde me encuentro…- terminando de decir salió del hospital… mientras que Diamante regreso a la habitación de su esposa…

-Muy bien Señora Marquette en cuanto su esposo firme estos documentos usted podrá ir a casa…

-¿Qué documentos?- pregunto extrañado el platinado

-son la alta de la señora…

-¿ya está bien como para que se vaya a casa?

-si… solo sufrió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y un par de raspones en los brazos, nada de cuidado lo único que recomiendo es que cheque su estado de…

-Si doctor gracias- interrumpió Azul

-Mi amor ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

-Si Ante me siento bien y quiero estar en casa… por favor…

-Está bien… iremos a casa- dijo y después deposito un suave y cálido beso en los labios de su esposa…

-bien yo me retiro- dijo el galeno

-Doctor… -hablo Azul

-Darien… ¿Cómo está?-pregunto ante la mirada de ante

-Él se encuentra bien… tuvo una fisura en el brazo izquierdo y para asegurar que todo marche bien usara el yeso por un mes… pero estará como nuevo al finalizar ese lapso de tiempo…

-Gracias Doctor…- al decir esto el medico se retiró dejando a la familia Marquette en un pequeño silencio…

-voy a pagar la cuenta del hospital- dijo Diamante tomando los documentos de la mesita para luego salir

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de tu estado?...- reclamo Rei

-no es el momento Rei…-hizo una pausa-ademas…Con comer bien se me pasa

-Cuando va a ser entonces…

-no lo sé… pero por favor no le digas nada aun… no quiero preocuparlo más de lo que ya está…

-está bien… pero por favor cuídate mucho ya escuchaste al doctor se puede complicar…

-si… lo hare… ahora voy a cambiarme…

-Cabeza de Bombón…- exclamo Haruka algo apresurado al llegar a la habitación…

-Haruka…- se incorporó Rei del sillón donde se encontraba…

-Rei… ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, se está cambiando… ya la dieron de alta…- Haruka suspiro aliviado- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-me llamaron de Darien y cuando llegue me avisaron de los dos…

-¿y cómo esta él?

-bien… en una hora más o menos lo dan de alta… están poniéndole el yeso en el brazo pero no quería dejar de ver a Azul…

-Hola Haruka… -dijo la morena saliendo del cuarto de baño

-Azul… ¿estás bien?...

-si…- contesto tocándose el parche que traía en su frente- es solo un pequeño golpe nada de cuidado…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Diamante había llegado ya a la habitación…

-Si, en realidad todos queremos saber qué fue lo que paso…- dijo seriamente el platinado cosa que extraño a Rei y a la misma Azul

-después de hablar con Zafiro Salí del departamento, está muy enojada con todo lo que descubrí…y luego Darien con su palabrería… me confundí y cruce la calle cuando recordé que había dejado mi auto en el estacionamiento regrese pero no me fije que al cruzar un auto venia… no se bien que paso después… solo recuerdo las luces del auto casi sobre mí y luego el grito de Darien…- se tocó la cabeza; le dolía e hizo una mueca casi imperceptible…-después sentí como caía y todo se oscureció por un momento luego… zafiro… me hablaba… y me dolía la cabeza… el cuerpo…

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto Diamante

-no recuerdo más…- Haruka se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente y a la vez con cuidado para no lastimarla…

-cuídate mucho Cabeza de bombón… - ella asintió- bien, es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar porque este lugar en lugar de ayudar te enferma más…- Azul sonrió y salió del cuarto seguida por Rei y Ante.

La familia Marquette se retiro del hospital mientras que Haruka caminaba lentamente hasta la habitación de Darien…

-¿la viste?... ¿esta bien?- pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

-si, ya se fue a su casa con Diamante…- Darien bajo la mirada…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?... Diamante esta de muy mal humor…

-¿Por qué?

-pues eso es lo que quiero saber… ¿Por qué estaban con Zafiro?...

-él nos cito para decirnos lo que había pasado esa noche… y quien era la responsable de todo

-¿Quién fue?

-Amy…

-¿Amy?

-y Michiru…- Haruka no dijo nada y el pelinegro continuo…- Según Zafiro Amy siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y envidiaba a Serena… así que planeo todo esto para deshacerse de ella y poder conquistarme a mi… esa noche, el video… todo fue falso… fue una maldita trampa, una mentira… una cruel mentira que yo creí…

-Yo te lo dije muchas veces…- exclamo Haruka con tono de reclamo- y jamás me hiciste caso…

-lo se… y no sabes cómo me arrepiento… sobre todo porque Luna es mi hija… Mi Hija… y no estuve con ella cuando más me necesitaba… no vi como era su desarrollo prenatal, no vi sus primeros pasos, no escuche sus primeras palabras… no estuve ahí para besarla, no comparto eso momentos que son riquísimos con ella… y además me desprecia…- en ese momento se detuvo un nudo en su garganta se había alojado y los ojos se habían cristalizado…- ¿es demasiado tarde?... ¿de verdad es demasiado tarde?...

-creo que si…

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntaba confundido el pelinegro

-solo tú tienes la respuesta Darien…

-Darien…- dijo la recién llegada- ¿Cómo estás?...

-Mina…-se sorprendió de verla ahi

-Me encontré a Se… perdón a Azul en el estacionamiento y me dijo lo que paso…

-Estoy bien… Gracias…-contesto extrañado- Mina ¿Dónde has estado?... te he estado llamando y no me respondías…

-los dejo solos para que platiquen- dijo Haruka- voy por tu alta…

-si…- respondió Darien…- estaba preocupado por ti…-

-Darien… tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-la rubia lo dudo un poco

-¿de qué se trata?

-Estoy embarazada Darien…- el pelinegro no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a la rubia…- no estoy aquí para obligarte a nada… vine a recoger esto…-mostrándole un sobre amarillo…- y me encontré con Azul… ella me dijo que tuvieron un accidente y bueno solo quise decírtelo… tienes derecho a saberlo… sé que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron pero eso…- se detuvo quizás esperaba otra reacción por parte del chico pero éste no decía nada era como si estuviese ido…- bueno solo quería que lo supieras… ojala te recuperes pronto…- diciendo esto salió de la habitación un par de lágrimas resbalaron sobre su mejillas pero las limpio rápidamente al ver a Haruka acercarse y sonrió…en su mano estaba un sobre que pensaba darle al pelinegro lo miro un poco y luego lo dejo caer…-Adiós Haruka…

-¿no te vas a ir con Darien?

-no, tengo cosas que hacer… Saludos Haruka- se despidió de él y salió del hospital.

Por su parte Haruka recogió aquel sobre y entro a la habitación con Darien…-Esto lo tiro Mina… tiene tu nombre- dijo el rubio pero Darien no le hizo caso-¿Qué sucede?

-está embarazada…

-¿Qué?-haruka se sorprendió

-Va a tener un hijo mío…

-¿y lo dices así como si nada?... ¿la dejaste ir?... ¿pero cómo se te ocurre?... no Darien sí que estas mal… muy mal… mejor vámonos antes de que te pida una cita para el psiquiatra…

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Rei se fue directo a su habitación había entendido el comportamiento de su hermano y prefirió dejarlos solos…

-Ante…-intento decir Azul

-No Azul… es demasiado… no puedo mas con esto, no tolero verte con él… ni siquiera soporto escuchar su nombre en tu boca… no puedo…Simplemente ¡NO PUEDO!

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé… jamás había sentido estos celos estúpidos… jamás te había tratado así de esta manera pero de verdad ya no puedo mas… no te quiero cerca de él, no quiero que se vean… no quiero ni siquiera que le hables…-Decia molesto y es que se había aguantado mucho-Quiero a ese Hombre lejos de ti

-pero eso es imposible, trabajamos juntos…

-quizás ya no…-la miro con seriedad

-Diamante…

-Azul… ¿sabes como me sentí cuando llamaron del hospital?...- ella negó con la cabeza- Sentí que moría… pensé que podía perderte y me dio miedo… muchísimo miedo… cuando te vi sentí que mi alma regresaba al cuerpo pero a la vez sentí mucha rabia e impotencia de no poder protegerte como te lo prometí un día…

-pero es algo que me pudo haber pasado aquí o en Francia… fue un accidente…

-no, no fue un accidente… quisieron matarte…

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto confundida

-Amy intento asesinarte… Zafiro la vio…

-hay que denunciarla…

-¿y que ganaríamos con eso?... tu no recuerdas eso, tu no la viste al volante… ni siquiera viste que auto fue y Darien tampoco… no procedería la demanda…

-tienes razón…

-¿ahora me entiendes?... ¿comprendes como me siento?

-si…-dijo de verdad entendiendo a Diamante

-quiero regresar a Francia… no me importa el contrato… regresaremos lo antes posible…-dijo el

-pero Diamante…-intento objetar

-Es una idea que me esta dando vueltas…y Creo que se hara realidad-dijo con tantos sentimientos en el

-piénsalo bien… puedes arrepentirte…

-voy por un té relajante… quiero dormir… tu deberías descansar- beso la frente de su esposa y salió de la habitación dejándola sumida en todo lo que había pasado ese día completo…

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

Dos días después del accidente Darien se presento en la empresa así que Diamante convoco a una junta extraordinaria con él, Haruka y Rei…

-¿Sucede algo Diamante?- pregunto extrañado Haruka por la premura de la junta

-tengo el informe del mercado Sur, Este y Oeste de Japón… solo hace falta el Norte que es la zona mas productiva y que tiene mayor inversión, según muestran las estadísticas

-¿hay alguna novedad?- pregunto Rei

-no, es solo que he decido una cosa…-dijo el platinado

-¿Cuál es?...- esta vez hablo Darien

-Nos retiramos…- soltó de pronto

-¿QUÉ?-se sorprendió Rei al escuchar a su hermano

-no puedes hacer eso- respondió Darien

-Claro que si puedo y lo voy a hacer-dijo con seguridad

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Darien

-mis motivos son personales-dijo mirándolo con seriedad

-si tan personales que se llaman Azul…-solto el pelinegro

-eso a ti no te importa… Azul es mi esposa y debo cuidar por su bienestar y si esa loca de Amy anda suelta puede ser capaz de hacerle daño a mi mujer, no pienso correr riesgos hace un par de días quiso asesinarla…

-ya tomamos medidas de seguridad

-no es suficiente… así que nos vamos, cancelo el contrato por motivos personales…

-¿estas consiente de lo que dices?... ¿sabes como afectara esto a tu empresa?-interrogaba Darién

-lo tengo bien claro es mas… no me importa…- la platica entre ellos dos estaba rebasando la cordura y Haruka y Rei simplemente observaban como ellos discutían

-Estás mal Diamante… muy mal…-dijo el pelinegro

-¿y eres tu quien me lo dice?... por favor Darien… ni siquiera estas al tanto de lo que pasa en la empresa… te ausentas por días, semanas… no dudo que hayas dejado la empresa incluso meses… y Haruka se haya hecho cargo de todo…

-no te permito que…

-no me asustas Darien…

-¿sabes lo que significa cancelar el contrato no?

-¿a que te refieres?

-tienes que pagar la indemnización total de los daños causados así como regresar el pago correspondiente al contrato…

-por eso ni te preocupes…- saco de su bolsillo la chequera- ¿Por cuánto quieres el cheque?... ¿lo hago a tu nombre o al de la empresa?-dijo con un poco de soberbia

-Diamante… Darien… tranquilícense, debemos platicar esto se soluciona hablando…- intervino Haruka

-Diamante… ¿Por qué esta decisión?- pregunto la morena

-por Azul… por Luna… por mi y por ti… mi familia es lo mas importante y prefiero quedarme en la ruina antes de permitir que algo le suceda a Azul o a ti… inclusive a Luna… mi hija…-remarco

-no puedes hacer esto… debiste consultarme antes…

-claro que puedo y lo estoy haciendo en cuanto finiquite este problema nos vamos a Francia…- sentenció

-¿Azul lo sabe?

-no…Aun no, pero apoyara mi decision

-Bien se hará como quieras Diamante… te veré en mi oficina mañana a las diez para anular el contrato…- dijo Darien y salió de la sala de juntas

-Darien!- grito Haruka pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso- Diamante deberías considerar esta decisión… sé que es difícil pero piénsalo una vez mas…

-no hay nada que pensar…

-solo inténtalo ¿si?...- Diamante no respondió nada y salió de la sala de juntas dejando a Haruka y a Rei solos…-Aun no hablas con él ¿verdad?- la joven negó con la cabeza- ¿hasta cuándo lo harás?

-no he tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él… han pasado demasiadas cosas que yo…- Rei bajo la mirada sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas y no quería que la viera llorar…

-no te preocupes…- se acercó a ella y la abrazo…- te amo… me enamore de ti como jamás había amado a nadie… no te dejare sola…

-Haruka… yo…

-no, no digas nada…solo… solo vivamos el momento…- le dijo para luego besarla dulcemente…

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

Habían pasado más de dos semanas y las cosas marchaban "normales"… Darien llegaba de la oficina, estaba cansado y mas con el yeso sobre su brazo… se sentó en la sala y cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente…y luego se medio incorporo miro a su alrededor y se sintió solo… no había nadie ahí con él… por primera vez sentía esa sensación… se para y fue hasta el mini bar y como pudo se sirvió una copa… fue hasta su habitación y vio aquel sobre amarillo que Mina llevaba aquella noche; no la había abierto pero esa tarde era el día… al abrirlo se encontró con un ecografía… se quedo mirándola fijamente y vio claramente la silueta de un bebé… un "Feto" llamarían los médicos de no mas de 3 o 4 meses… sintió algo en su cuerpo estremecerse y por varios minutos contemplo aquella imagen… de verdad fue una noticia que no se esperaba y mucho menos en esa condiciones… con cuidado coloco la imagen en un cuadro y lo coloco a lado de su cama… esa ecografía se convirtió en un momento en algo valioso para él…

Tomo el teléfono y marco al departamento de Mina pero no obtuvo respuesta quizás estaría en su trabajo se dijo a si mismo así que se recostó y al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormido.

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

A la siguiente semana Diamante, Rei, Azul, Haruka y Darien decidirían la liquidación del contrato de ambas empresas; la junta con los acreedores seria a las 12 en punto asa que aún tenían un par de horas antes de dicha reunión….últimamente Luna era el pensamiento de Darién…lo agobiaba tanto el hecho de que la niña no lo quisiera…pero era comprensible….además Diamante se iría …Y quizás jamás Volvería a ver esa niña… decidió ir a la oficina de Azul, toco la puerta-Adelante-dijo ella

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro pasa-lo miro-¿Cómo va tu brazo?

-Mejor-respondió

-Siéntate Darién…¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero hablar de Luna

Azul sabia que ese tema era inevitable-Bien pues tudirás Darién

El la miro y de nueva cuenta se asombro de la mujer que estaba frente a el-Yo… se que de nada sirve que te pida perdón por no haber creído en ti-la miro-Aun asíPerdóname, Fui un tonto y te perdí…Al perderte sé que también perdí a Mi Hija Y eso es lo que mas me duele-Azul lo miraba atentamente-Se que no me vera como su padre…Porque jamás estuve ahí para ella, ni para ti como su madre…Se también que no puedo reclamar lo que no gane-el hizo una pausa-Te soy honesto me duele mucho…Nunca pensé encontrarme en esta situación…

-Darién-interrumpió ella-Mira…Yo sufrí Mucho, Tu sufriste Mucho…ambos sufrimos…se que yo hice mal en irme… pero quiero que comprendas que en esos momento me sentí sola, sin tu apoyo, sin nadie y sobre todo me orillo el dolor, ese maldito sentimiento me alejo de lo único que tenia…-lo miro-ya te lo había dicho, Luna no ve a nadie mas como su padre…Pero te prometo que Yo hablare con ella… pero no puedo prometerte mas…

-Lo se…me gustaría convivir con ella pero…Tu te iras con Diamante…

-Es lo mejor Darién… a veces la distancia es lo mejor, el tiempo ayuda mucho-sonrió-Tu tienes derecho a ser Feliz…

-Por favor…permíteme hablar con Luna

-Claro Darién, si ella lo quiere así será…comprenderás que no puedo forzarla

El sonrió forzadamente-Lo se…Azul, si no quiere yo sabré entender…

-Bien entonces Diamante y yo hablaremos con ella…Creo que luego de finiquitar todo laboralmente será cuestión de días para irnos…

El silencio se formo entre ellos… al parecer las palabras no se encontraban para un momento un tanto incomodo para ambos.

۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~ ~⌒۰•● ╮｡｡~

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad Mina esperaba a su amiga en el centro comercial, hacia tanto tiempo que no salía ni platicaba con ninguna de ellas y quería platicar sobre su embarazo y lo triste y a la vez emocionada que estaba con su estado…

-Mina!... lamento llegar tarde, el trabajo me absorbe demasiado…

-¿estas trabajando?... – su compañera se sorprendió ante el comentario y la rubia lo noto…- disculpa es que te llame en varias ocasiones y me dijeron que habías solicitado un permiso de descanso…

-aH! Si… claro… es que… bueno… aquí entre nos me ofrecieron un trabajo que deja muy buenas ganancias solo que es por un mes… por eso pedí el permiso, como si fueran mis vacaciones…

-Ya veo… me alegro mucho por ti Amy…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te escucho triste?... además tienes ojeras… ¿te sientes mal?

-no, solo no he dormido muy bien…

-pero estas muy pálida… ¿no quieres que te revise?...- ella negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron…- dime Mina ¿Qué sucede?...- la peli azul comenzó a sentirse nerviosa

-Amy… Estoy embarazada…- soltó de improviso

-¿Qué?-su desconcierto fue evidente

-ya se lo dije a Darien, pero parece que no le importa… me siento tan mal…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto

-no lo se…

-Darien no te ama Mina… deberías abortar a ese niño…-le solto de pronto

-¡Amy!...-dijo sorprendida Mina

-no te escandalices; si no tienes el apoyo de su padre será lo mejor… además tu carrera se va a ver estropeada por un hijo…

-¿tu no quieres hijos Amy?...-pregunto sorprendida

-¿hijos?... no para nada… no tendría tiempo para ellos y mi carrera es mi prioridad… los hijos son un estorbo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-es la verdad Mina…

-no… a mi si me gustan los bebes… además me acompañara y yo lo acompañare…

-jajajaja… no me hagas reír

-nunca imagine que pensaras de esa forma…

-¿en serio?... pues ya sabes como soy…- dijo con burla… y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sacándolas de su mutismo el timbre del móvil de Mina…

-Disculpa…- dijo Mina mientras contestaba la llamada…- Hola…

-Hola Mina ¿Cómo estas?

-hola Yaten… estoy bien… gracias

-Te he llamado al departamento y no me contestas… me preocupaba que te sintieras mal…

-Estoy bien… bueno estamos bien… ahora estoy con una amiga…

-disculpa, entonces te llamo luego…-dijo el chico

-esta bien…adiós- termino la llamada y Amy fingió no haber escuchado la conversación…

-¿Quién era?

-Yaten… es el medico que me esta atendiendo…

-vaya que rápido sustituiste a Darien…- comento con ironía

-yo no he sustituido a nadie… solo es mi medico… además Darien… él no quiere saber nada de mi… ni siquiera se preocupa por su hijo…

-Así es Darien solo le importa Serena…-Mina se le quedo viendo extrañada por el tono que utilizo su amiga…-¿Qué?- respondió a la defensiva al ver el rostro de la rubia

-nada, es solo que por el tono que utilizas tal parece que estas celosa…

-jajaja… ¿celosa yo? ¿Dequién podría yo sentir celos?

-de Serena…

-no inventes Mina… ¿yo celosa de Serena? Por favor… ella no es nada comparada conmigo…

-no lo puedo creer… Amy… Realmente estas celosa de Serena… ¿acaso tu estas enamorada de Darien?

Amy la miro ya no tenia caso seguirlo ocultando –Si Estoy enamorada de Darién, lo he estado siempre…pero el no tenia ojos más que para Serena así que hice todo lo posible para separarlos y ¿Qué crees?... los separe-Mina abrió los ojos enormemente-Y cuando crei que todo estaría bien Tú te interpusiste entre nosotros… lo atrapaste igual que Serena y ahora…vas a darle un hijo-desahogo al fin

-Entonces fuiste tu…! Tú los separaste! ¿Cómo pudiste?...

-Hay por favor Mina… No te escandalices de ser así, Jamás hubiera estado contigo… ¿Qué puedes reprocharme a mí?

-¡MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA EL NACIERON MUCHO DESPUES!-Dijo ella-jamás los hubiera separado…TU LES ARRUINASTE LA VIDA

-Y lo volvería a hacer…

- No quiero escucharte más Amy-la miro - la rubia se incorporó y se levanto…- Hasta pronto Amy…- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del centro comercial…

Amy por su parte seguía ahí pero por impulso se incorporó y camino lo más rápido posible…-Mina!- le grito a la rubia quien detuvo su camino

-¿Qué quieres Amy?

-Si separe a Serena de Darién…Con gusto voy a separarlo de ti

-¡NO ME AMENACES AMY!

-YO jamás amenazo querida yo actuó…Y tú y ese mocoso son un estorbo para mis planes…Tienen que desaparecer de la vida de Darien…-Mina llevo sus manos a su vientre como acto reflejo tratando de proteger a su bebe

-¿Qué?- Mina se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo la peli azul y que sin darse cuenta ésta la empujo haciéndola caer por las escaleras, solo se escuchó el grito aterrador de la rubia al caer mientras que la gente se acercaba corriendo hasta ella para auxiliarla, entre el murmullo de las personas Amy salió del centro comercial aprisa sin ser detenida por lo que acaba de hacer… el guardia de seguridad llego a la escena pidiendo por el radio Atenciónmédica urgente… Mientras que la rubia estaba inconsciente sobre el frio suelo…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola chicas Milly y yo esperamos que este cap sea de su agrado…. Les agradecemos infinitamente cada Rw… Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció?.**_

_**Aparte pues les deseamos un Feliz dia de San Valentin!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap**_


	25. Frustracion Y Desesperacion

La Peli azul arranco su auto a gran velocidad manejaba con la mente en blanco sin saber siquiera hacia donde se dirigía, de pronto se giró bruscamente para tomar la avenida principal ya tenían en claro cuál sería su siguiente paso… cuando llego de inmediato se fue a la pizarra y anotó su nombre… Mizuno, Amy "Urgencias"

-Dra. Buenas tardes… -saludo su colega

-hola… que tal- contesto ella

-¿está usted en urgencias el día de hoy?

-si… un poco fuera de rutina, unque debo confesarte que es muy estimulante…

-sí, yo seré su compañero esta tarde…

-valla doctor que grata compañía…

-sí, más aún ahora que tenemos una mujer embarazada en camino…

-¿embarazada?... ¿no debería ir a Ginecología?

-no, al parecer cayo por las escaleras de un centro comercial y esta grave…

-pues entonces hay que prepararnos- dijo la mujer

Mientras tanto la ambulancia se abría paso para llegar al hospital central donde estaba listo el quirófano para recibir a la rubia.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En la oficina de Azul se había formado un silencio incómodo con Darien, pero éste al parecer se había sumido en sus pensamientos…

-Darien…- hablo la chica sin obtener respuesta alguna…- Darien sé que no es el mejor momento para los dos, y menos para Luna…-insistió ella- pero quiero que le des su tiempo… ella necesita asimilar todo esto… -fue interrumpida por el conmutador…-¿Si Moni?

-El señor Chiba tiene una llamada, ¿se la transfiero?… es urgente…

-Si comunícala aquí por favor – respondió azul - Tienes una llamada Darien…

-pon el altavoz- dijo él…-¿diga?

_-¿El señor Darien Chiba?_

-a sus órdenes

-_llamamos del hospital Central ¿conoce usted a la Sra. Mina Aino…-_al escuchar ese nombre Darien se tensó y levanto el auricular de inmediato…

-Sí, ¿le sucede algo?- pregunto temeroso

-_la Sra. Aino tuvo un accidente, recién acaba de ingresar al quirófano pero se requiere su presencia de inmediato…_

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le paso?

-_su estado es delicado pero no puedo darle más informes por teléfono_

-está bien… voy para allá…- colgó el aparato

-¿Qué le paso a Mina?- pregunto Azul al escuchar la conversación

-Tuvo un accidente voy al hospital… -Darien camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo y luego volteo hacia la morena…- hazme un favor avísale a Haruka…- Azul asintió y salió después de Darien.

El camino al hospital se le hizo eterno, en su mente solo tenía el rostro de la chica… era especial realmente era especial para, esa sonrisa, la mirada tierna y su encanto…-Maldición- grito golpeando el volante al ver que el transito era lento…-¿Qué demonios paso?

-Señor, la circulación se ha cerrado por la construcción del puente, le sugiero que tome la avenida…-le dijo un agente de transito

-es que voy aquí a dos cuadras… mi… mi novia esta en el hospital…

-es la única via señor…

-Diablos!- de la mala gana Darien se giro a la derecha para tomar la avenida…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto la rubia ya estaba preparada para ser intervenida…-¿Qué procedimiento v a realizar Dra. Mizuno?

-hay que salvarle la vida a la paciente así que… hare una histerectomía… bisturí- ordeno la medico

-¿Qué ha dicho?- dijo el galeno que recién entraba al quirófano

-¿Quién es usted?...- respondió Amy molesta…- salga de mi quirófano ahora!- ordeno

-lo lamento pero tiene que soltar ese bisturí y ponerlo sobre la mesa…

-¿Qué?

-he dicho que no va a tocar a esa mujer…

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Dra. Mizuno le vuelvo a repetir… aléjese de Mina Aino, ella es mi paciente y seré yo quien la atienda…Amy se quitó el cubre bocas y salió furiosa del quirófano mientras todos los demás simplemente observaban…- si alguien se quiere ir con la Dra. Mizuno puede hacerlo… bien pues entonces comencemos…- después de decir eso otros dos entraron al quirófano a ayudar al doctor…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Más tarde Darien recién llegaba- Señorita soy Darien Chiba me llamaron porque trajeron a la señorita Mina Aino aquí…

-Sí, es usted su esposo…- Darien enmudeció ante tal palabra- la Sra. Aino se encuentra en quirófano, su estado es grave… y el hospital a mandado llamar al agente del ministerio publico

-¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?

-el centro comercial proporciono al hospital una copia del accidente de la Señora donde se ve claramente que fue intencional, así que usted debe levantar una demanda en contra de la persona responsable, de lo contrario el hospital actuara…

-pero… ¿Cómo está él bebe?

-aún no sabemos nada, encuanto nos den informes le llamare, por favor tome asiento y espere…

-es muy fácil decir tome asiento y espere cuando no es usted quien está en mi situación…

-por favor Sr. Chiba…

-Está bien…

Mientras tanto Azul avisaba a Haruka y éste salía de inmediato hacia el hospital; minutos más tarde llegaba y después de él Andrew acompañado de Lita…

-Darien… ¿Qué paso?...

-Amy… Amy intentó matar a Mina, la arrojo por las escaleras del centro comercial

-¿estás seguro?-cuestiono Andrew

-Amy es capaz de eso y más- comento Lita

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestiono Haruka sorprendido por la información que Darien les había dado

-el ministerio publico abrió una averiguación y pues… bueno tuve que levantar un acta para que todo fuera más ágil y Mina no tuviera problemas… estará custodiada por seguridad…

-es increíble… ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de que Amy está enferma?

-¿enferma?... no, ella no está enferma está Loca- respondió Darien…

-Familiares de Mina Aino…- dijo el recién llegado

-Si doctor ¿Cómo está?- se apresuró Darien en preguntar

-soy el doctor Yaten Kou y… ¿usted es…?

-Darien Chiba

-Ah!... es el padre del bebe de Mina

-si… ¿Por qué la llama así, como tan familiar?

-Mina es mi paciente, y amiga también…-Darien frunció el ceño y no pasó desapercibido por Haruka quien intervino de inmediato

-¿Cómo están doctor?

-Afortunadamente los Tres están bien por el momento…

-¿Cómo dijo? ¿Tres?

-Así es… Mina tiene un embarazo de riesgo debido a que es bigestacional… Felicidades vas a ser padre de dos hermosos bebes…

-no lo puedo creer…

-y como te decía los bebes fueron protegidos por Mina pero su estado es Delicado cualquier movimiento, inquietud, alteración puede provocar que pierda a los bebes y que ella pueda morir por una hemorragia interna… su brazo izquierdo esta inmovilizado por una fisura en la parte posterior…

-¿puedo verla?

-no, por el momento no… quizás mañana los deje pasar a verla quiero que descanse…

-¿por favor Doctor? Solo un momento…

-Está bien solo un par de minutos…- dijo el galeno mientras daba media vuelta seguido por Darien…

Al entrar a la habitación de la rubia se quedó estático, el doctor indico a la enfermera que saliera y él también salió dándoles un momento de privacidad…la observo postrada en aquella cama con un monitor a su abdomen y otro que marcaba el pulso de su corazón, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y como pudo camino hasta ella, con delicadeza tomo su mano y la acaricio… un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejillas; sentía un vacío en su cuerpo y en su corazón, el dolor quebrantaba los sentidos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… no quería creerlo…

-perdóname…-murmuro con la voz entrecortada-perdóname…

-¿de verdad mereces su perdón?...- Darien reconoció la voz

-tú no sabes nada…

-se mucho más de lo que crees…

-las circunstancias…

-a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones… tus hijos son los que las necesitaran…

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

-no te lo voy a decir…

-te has enamorado de ella

-tu hora de visita termino

-no puede quedarse sola… el…

-yo me quedare con ella y el guardia de seguridad también, no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo el platinado después Darien Salió de la habitación meditando las palabras del ojiverde.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir las visitas a la habitación de mina eran controladas y ella cada vez se sentía mejor, Darien le pidió mudarse nuevamente al departamento pero ella se negó y después de que la dieron de alta se marchó fuera de Japón; no le aviso a nadie quería estar sola y que sus bebes llegaran a este mundo sin la mayor perturbación y mientras Amy estuviera libre sería un peligro inminente para ella y sus bebes…

Era tan increíble todo lo que le había pasado a Darién en estos días, la ausencia de Mina, su problema con Diamante, la relación con Azul y Luna… su hija… sentía volverse loco pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Ese día se encontraba en la oficina…era un hecho que Los Marquette se iban… Y no había nada que pudiera hacer y eso lo tenía mal…

Diamante entro a la oficina de Chiba-Revisa porfavor que todo esté en orden respecto a la indemnización que debo darte-dijo el platinado con seriedad, ya la tolerancia se le había ido por un tubo con Darién

-¿podemos Hablar?-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Qué quieres Darién?

-Aún podemos terminar el contrato-lo miro, no se le había ocurrido algo mejor

El platinado sonrió irónicamente-He dicho que no-dijo con firmeza-Tu y yo no podemos estar trabajando juntos, entiéndelo, No voy a exponer a mi hija y a Mi mujer a algo que no tiene sentido-lo miro-Ya Azul limpio su nombre y podemos irnos….

-¿Tienes Miedo Marquette?-Lo interrumpió

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Mira… Hay algo que no puedes negar, lo que viví con serena Fue inmensamente grande…

-Puede ser, pero lo destruiste tú Mismo, No vengas con patadas de ahogado, queriendo arreglar lo que no se puede-Lo miro de nuevo-O peor aún… No quieras recuperar lo que no te pertenece, entiende en la vida de azul estoy yo… y en la Vida de Luna solo existo yo

-No puedes negar que es mi Hija-soltó- Y Que Serena fue mi mujer no una vez si no muchas antes de ser tuya-lo miro burlón- Prueba de ese amor nació Luna-el pelinegro se puso de pie

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Diamante lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-Eso no es de Hombres Cobarde… ¡Ya me hartaste!-grito contraminándolo con la pared

Darién sonrió-Lo mismo digo, le soltó un puñetazo a Diamante rompiéndole el labio..

-imbécil-bufo Diamante devolviéndole el puñetazo en la cara y dándole seguidamente uno en el estómago que hizo que Darién se incara…Y asi se inicio una batalla de golpes entre ambos que estaban en el suelo, dándose uno tras otro… el ruido en la oficina, hizo que Azul entrara

-¡Diamante! ¡Darién!-grito alarmada, los chicos no escuchaban los gritos de ella-¡Suéltalo! ¡Darién!-gritaba queriéndolos separar

A estas alturas Diamante estaba sobre Darién y le dejo ir un puñetazo mas-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!-grito azul poniéndose pálida de pronto-Les digo… que basta-grito para luego caer al piso inconsciente

-¡Mi amor!-grito ante dejando a Darién-Respóndeme ¿Qué tienes? ¡Rei! –grito haciendo que la pelinegra llegara de inmediato

-Dios… ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto al llegar, notando los golpes en ambos

-estaba…

-Diamante hay que llevarla al hospital, en su estado puede ser peligroso

-¿en su estado?-Pregunto ante

-Vamos en el camino te explico-dijo la morena, mientras ante la cargaba en brazos dejando al pelinegro confundido

**0-0-0**

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Rei?-decíamientras conducia Diamante

-ella no quería preocuparte-dijo apenada-además prometió cuidarse mejor

-No debieron ocultármelo-dijo acelerando para llegar al hospital-No sé por qué todo se esta saliendo de control, en definitiva lo mejor es irnos al demonio-dijo con enojo y frustración

La pelinegra agacho la mirada-Si eso es lo que quieres…

-Claro que si

**0-0-0**

-¡Que estúpido eres!-grito Haruka- ¿Qué pretendes? Acaso ¿No entiendes? Ya no puedes actuar como imbécil-lo miro enojado-Te dije que un día te ibas a arrepentir…

-¿No me entiendes? ¡TODO POR AMY!-grito-¡Maldita infeliz!-dijo dando a puño cerrado sobre su escritorio

**0-0-0**

-¿Cómo esta Doctor?

-La señora Marquette esta sedada, se le administro un tranquilizante-los miro- estaba muy alterada, y su anemia complica un poco las cosas…debe reposar, estar tranquila, sin preocupaciones… y sobre todo no debe suspender el medicamento ni la dieta, de no ser así puede caer en un Leucemia…

-¿No podemos viajar entonces?-pregunto Rei

-No es recomendable, les aconsejo esperar al menos un par de semanas-dijo el

-Diamante yo me quedare a cuidarla-dijo la pelinegra-vete con Luna

-No se preocupe señor Marquette, su esposa estará bien siempre y cuando siga el tratamiento como se ha indicado…

-Gracias-dijo el-Rei me voy entonces mañana vendré-dijo dándole un beso a su hermana

**0-0-0**

Luna estaba en su habitación la verdad es que la mas emocionada con irse de Tokio aparte de sus padres era ella, Tokio era un lugar bonito pero nada se comparaba con Paris…

-Luna ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Papi!-corrió a abrazarlo-¿Dónde está mama?... ¿y tía Rei?- pregunto al percatarse que solo había llegado su papá

-Mama se quedara esta noche en el hospital y tía Rei la cuidará

-¿se volvió a Desmayar?

-¿Cómo?

-era un secreto, mi mami dijo que no te dijera nada para no preocuparte… pero siempre se sentía mal, estaba cansada y se ponía muy blanca… y después se desmayaba…

-si mi Amor, por eso estará en el hospital

-¿Por qué tienes golpes en tu cara Papi?- la niña vio el rostro de su papa

- en mi rostro… pues…Bueno…tuve una pequeña pelea Luna

-¿con Darién?-pregunto dejándolo sorprendido

-¿Por qué crees que con el Luna?

-La otra noche escuche que le decías a Mama que no querías que él estuviera cerca de nosotros ¿Por qué Papi?

-Eso mi querida Luna te lo diremos tu madre y yo cuando este en casa-sonrió-Voy a darme un baño y Luego cenamos ¿Te parece?

**0-0-0**

Rei estaba en la habitación Con azul la cual dormía apaciblemente…Mientras ella tenía un lio en su cabeza…No había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Diamante los planes que ya tenía en mente, con todo lo que estaba pasando…No sabíacómo iba a reaccionar.

-Buenas Noches Rei…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se levantó de pronto al ver a Darién ahí

-Yo… me quede preocupado llame a este hospital y me dieron informes-dijo viendo desde la puerta a Azul que estaba dormida y en su mano derecha un equipo de venocrisis pasándole la sustancia…

-¡Sera mejor que te vayas!-sentencio con seriedad-No haces falta aquí-lo miro con dureza

-Yo… solo quería saber cómo esta-dijo avergonzado

-Está bien-dijo secamente-ahora retírate No tienes nada que hacer aquí

Darién se fue del hospital al menos sabía que estaba Bien…

**0-0-0**

Días después Azul estaba ya en casa… bajo los cuidados de Lina, Diamante Y Rei

-Azul come todo-dijo el platinado

-¿Aun estas molesto conmigo?

-No podría Mi amor… pero me molesta que me ocultaras que estabas mal, sabes que eres Mi vida y que sin ti me muero-se acomdo a su lado abrazandola

-Perdoname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-la beso con ternura-Azul no es que quiera presionarte pero….¿cuando le diremos a Luna?

-¿Te parece si lo hacemos Hoy?-lo miro-luego de cenar

-Bien, es lo mejor-dijo el- ahora mi vida me voy pasare por Luna a la escuela y en la noche hablamos con ella

-No secomo lo tomara…

-Tranquila, no te angustie-la beso-te veo después-dijo dejándola descansar

Sin embargo estaba preocupada por como tomaría Luna el ser "Hija" de Darién…

**0-0-0**

Sobre su escritorio estaba el contrato que había firmado con los Marquette meses atrás… Y era increíble todo lo que la vida le hizo ver en meses… pero ¿de que servia? Si todo lo bueno que una vez tuvo… ya no estaba…ahora Estaba los hijos que esperaba con Mina… Y realmente estaba preocupado No quería perderse el proceso de ver nacer a sus hijos… Ya había perdido a Luna… No quería repetir el error dos veces…Se sentía tan culpable, Nostalgico, Trizte… los sentimientos que lo embargaban eran infinitos e intensos… y aun eran sentimientos encontrados….Sabia que Amy y Michiru eran culpables…. Pero en el fondo el se sentía tan culpable como ellas… por No haber confiado…Por no haber creido…. Pero ¿de que servia el hubiera? Siendo honestos a estas alturas a Darién No le servia de nada.

**0-0-0**

El atardecer cayo en Tokio…Lina Preparo la cena mientras Azul se arreglaba, no era una mujer que necesitara de Mucho…con poco destacaba su belleza-Azul ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Un poco nerviosa-sonrió

-Luna sabra entender no te preocupes-sonrió-ademas a pesar de eso, para ella nada cambiara-hizo una pausa- a menos que ella quisiera, convivir con Darién

-Lo cual dudo Mucho-repondio Azul-¿Ya están aquí?

-Si, me voy a ver a mi sobrina que esta en su habitacion-sonrió-porque mi querido hermano esta impaciente por verte-dijo haciéndola sonrojar

El platinado entro a la habitacion-Te ves hermosa-dijo dándole un beso que ella correspondió

-Te Amo-dijo ella

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella le brindo una calida sonrisa-Si, estoy mucho mejor ¿Vamos a cenar?

-Por supuesto-dijo tomandola de la mano y yendo hacia el comedor

**0-0-0**

Darién conducía hacia casa de Andy… Hacia mucho que no platicaban por una u otra cosa…-Hola Darien

-Buenas Noches Lita-hablo con un poco de seriedad

-Pasa-dijo ella realmente estaba apenada por la situación

El entro encontrándose con Andy en la sala-Hola Andrew

-Darién que gusto verte, siéntate

-Los dejo solos-dijo Lita retirándose a su habitacion, pues aunque sus motivos tuvo para callar… había sacrificado a Darién y Serena y a pesar de todo era algo que llevaría siempre

-¿Un vodka?

El pelinegro asintió, dejándose caer en el sofá-Parece que no estas bien

-Asi es Andy…. De Pronto todo se vino encima-suspiro frustrado

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Andy no hay nada que pueda hacer, las perdi hace mucho-sonrió con tristeza-Diamante tiene lo que yo…por tonto deje ir

-No fue solo tu culpa Darién

-No me sirve de nada saberlo-bebio el trago de golpe

-¿sabes? Lamento que Lita haya callado…

-No la justifico-hizo una pausa-pero lo hizo por protegerte Andrew…No voy a negar que me duele que no me haya dicho nada… pero no te preocupes

-Tienes a Mina y a tus hijos-dijo el rubio

-Lo se-sonrió- me da miedo lastimar a Mina mas de lo que ya lo he hecho-lo miro- ella no se lo merece…son tantas cosas Andy

-Me imagino Darién, pero piensa que a veces en la vida no tenemos lo que queremos…la vida no es justa

-¿Crees que no lo se?-pregunto frustrado-De ser la vida justa otra seria la historia

**0-0-0**

Los Marquette Habian terminado de cenar Ya-Luna Princesa Mami y yo queremos hablar contigo

-¿De que Papi?

-Vamos a tu habitacion Luna-dijo azul-Rei ¿Nos disculpas verdad?

-Claro no se preocupen, Yo ire a dar una vuelta con Haruka-sonrió despidiéndose de todos

Ante, Azul Y Luna fueron a la habitacion de la niña-Ahora si ¿Qué pàsa Papa?-pregunto mirando a sus padres

El platinado sostenía la mano de Azul-Bueno…Luna…Tu sabes que Diamante no es tu padre biológico-miro a su hija-Yo antes de conocer a Diamante…-hizo una pausa-Luna Hija ¿Te interesaría saber quien es tu verdadero padre?

La niña miro a Diamante-¿Nada va a cambiar verdad Papa?-pregunto con timides

-Nada, tu siempre seras mi hija-sonrió el platinado

-Yo…Yo si quiero saber Mama-miro a Diamante- pero no por eso voy a quererlo

-Jamas te pediría eso-sonrió-Tu decidiras que quieres hacer-apreto mas fuerte la mano de ante –Tu padre…Tu verdadero Padre es Darién-solto haciendo que la niña se sorprendiera

-¿Darién?-susurro sorprendida-pero…¿Cómo?

Diamante abrazo a su hija-Calma Luna-dijo sentándose a su lado, dejando a Azul frente a ellos

-entonces ¿Tu y Darién?...

-Yo conoci a Darién desde pequeña-azul hizo memoria-Nuestras familias eran amigos y entre nosotros se dio algo mas que la amistad…-Nos hicimos novios Y teníamos planes de casarnos…pero no pudo ser-Azul se controlo ante los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente

-El…¿No me quiso?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno…-ella busco la mirada de Diamante encontrando el apoyo que necesitaba-Cuando yo me separe de Darién…Yo no sabia que te estaba esperando-miro a la niña que la escuchaba-Cuando lo supe…le escribi a Darién pero el jamás recibió mis cartas…después Conocí a Diamante y…me enamore de el

-¿Por qué dejaste a Darién?

Azul no podía decirle las cosas tal cual-Fue…por malos entendidos que tuvimos que nos separarnos Luna…Yo no te pido que lo quieras, tampoco que lo veas o lo escuches si no quieres-sonrió con dulzura-eso lo decidiras tu…

A luna se le salieron las lagrimas…-Yo quiero a mi papa Diamante-dijo abrazandolo y el hizo lo mismo

-Y yo a ti Mi luna… nosotros siempre estaremos juntos…-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres hablar con el?

Ella negó-No lo se…

-Lo que tu decidas estará bien-sonrió azul con ternura-Yo quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho…ha sido por ti

La niña se incorporo para abrazar a Azul…

**0-0-0**

Dos días después…Darién ya no soportaba el no saber de Luna… asi que decidio ir a casa de los Marquette aunque bien sabia que no seria bien recibido…Diamante abrió la puerta al verlo su expresión cambio-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar con Azul…sobre Luna

-¿Qué sucede Ante?-pregunto su mujer llegando hasta la puerta-Darién…

-De verdad perdona que me presente a tu casa-la miro-pero necesitaba saber de Luna

Los 3 estaban en la entrada de la puerta-Mira Chiba-hablo con seriedad Diamante-Ya sabe que tu eres su padre, pero me quiere a mi-dijo con dureza

-Lo se-dijo con seriedad-pero Te pido Azul que me permitas hablar con ella-busco esos ojos azules-No tengo derecho de perdirlo…pero te lo pido porfavor-suplico

Diamante Miro a Azul, ellos se hablaban a veces con Miradas y ella supo entender-Esperanos aquí Darién, vamos a preguntarle si quiere verte-dijo azul dando la vuelta con Diamante y cerrando la puerta.

Pasaron 15 minutos en donde a Darién le pareció una eternidad, Diamante abrió la puerta-Pasa-dijo no de muy buena gana… el pelinegro entro y en la sala estaba Azul y la pequeña Luna… A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón

-Hola…-dijo el

La niña tomo la mano de Diamante-Hola-respondio

Ver a la niña con Diamante le dolio-Luna…Yo…¿Podriamos hablar? ¿podrias escucharme? Porfavor

La niña miro a su madre y padre-Si -asintió

-¿Puedo llevarla al parque?-pregunto a azul-Prometo que la cuidare

-Si ella quiere-dijo Azul

-Quiero ir papi ¿Puedo?

-Claro Princesa-sonrió-me respondes con tu vida Darién

Vamos-sonrió el pelinegro

La niña salió de ahí con el sin tomarle la mano… en todo el camino hacia el parque ninguno dijo nada…el se limitaba a observarla… era tan parecida a el… y a "Serena"…caminaron hacia una banca que estaba bajo un árbol

-¿quieres un helado?

-No Darién gracias-dijo con seriedad, de verdad la situación era un tanto incomoda-Mi mama me dijo… que tu …eres Mi papa-dijo al fin la niña

Darién trataba de buscar en su mente las palabras adecuadas pero …No las encontraba-Luna…Yo se que para ti soy y sere un extraño, que tu único padre es diamante-miro a la niña que jugaba con sus manos-pero quiero que sepas que si alguna vez me necesitas…ahí estare para ti

-Te lo agradezco Darién…pero yo solo quiero a Mi papa Diamante, tu mismo dices que eres un extraño-lo miro-No se nada mas de ti…Y no puedo verte ni siquiera como un amigo…-A el pelinegro esas palabras le dolieron-¿Quisiste Mucho a mi mama?-pregunto la niña

-Si,Mucho-contesto con sinceridad-con ella comparti y vivi muchos momentos hermosos-le sonrió a luna-Hubiera dado todo por que ambas estuvieran a mi lado….-hizo una pausa-pero las circunstancias de la vida nos llevaron por caminos distintos

La niña lo escuchaba atentamente, y noto su triztesa pero no por eso lo aceptaba…No por eso iba a quererlo…el no dejaría de ser un extraño-Pronto se que se iran…Y creo que no te vere mas-sonrió forzadamente-pero te repito que si alguna vez necesitas algo…No dudes en decírmelo-la miro-Quiero que sepas que te quiero, y aunque no hemos compartido nada…eres Mi hija….Yo hubiera querido verte crecer, pero no fue posible

-Gracias Darién-dijo la niña- pero no necesito nada si te refieres a lo económico, mi papito tiene lo suficiente para vivir bien… me dan amor, voy a la escuela, tengo muchos juguetes…

-tienes razón…- dijo derrotado por las palabras de su hija- pero si algún día aunque te parezca extraño y sientas la necesidad de hablar conmigo, de gritarme, de verme o simplemente de estar a mi lado… siempre… siempre Luna estaré aquí para ti…- la niña asintió

Y ahí estuvieron en silencio, no sabían ¿Qué más decir? Había una barrera entre ellos… la situación era tan incómoda-¿podemos irnos ya?-pregunto la niña

-Claro-dijo el poniéndose de pie y caminando al lado de la niña sin dejar de observarla… era Increíble…Luna su hija…pero era una hija que no lo quería….se sintió frustrado pero lo entendía… y de antemano sabía que no quería que pasara lo mismo con los hijos que tendría con Mina… debía buscarla y pedirle una segunda oportunidad, pasar más tiempo con los bebes y hacer una infinidad de cosas…

**OoOoOoOoO**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad al fin podían dedicarse más tiempo ellos dos, después de ir al cine y caminar un rato el rubio dejo a la morena a la entrada del edificio del departamento… después arranco su auto sintiendo la brisa tocar su rostro mientras la joven veía a lo lejos como se marchaba… de pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro…

**0-0-0**

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? Milly Y yo les agradecemos muchísimo el que nos dejen un comentario…Nos agrada leer la impresión que causa en ustedes cada capitulo que hacemos con mucho esmero.**

**Bueno sin mas por el momento Nos despedimos Y nos vemos en la Proxima**


	26. Por Amor

El moreno estaba ansioso por la llegada de esa chica en especial… de pronto escucho como la puerta era abierta y ella aparecía frente a él con una diminuta falda y una blusa semitransparente…

-llegaste-dijo él con cierta emoción, después de todo esa mujer lo volvía loco

-sí, ¿me extrañaste?

-por su puesto…- la abrazo y ella lo beso apasionadamente, mientras él correspondió a ese beso que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo deseaba… en cuestión de minutos se encontraban sobre el sillón de la sala completamente desnudos… entregándose a la pasión desbordada que sus cuerpos contenían.

**000000000000000**

El dolor en su cabeza se intensificaba y no podía ver nada por la venda que cubría sus ojos, además sus manos y piernas se encontraban amarradas, la incertidumbre, desesperación y miedo comenzaron a apoderarse de ella mientras el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento…

-veo que ya despertaste bella durmiente…- dijo una voz con burla-

-¿Michiru?...

-me has reconocido, tienes buena memoria…- le dijo y arranco la venda de sus ojos lastimándola un poco

-¿Por qué me tienes aquí?... vamos suéltame…

-te enamoraste del hombre equivocado…

-¿Qué dices?... Haruka no tiene ningún compromiso contigo…

-pero es mío… nunca debiste poner tus ojos en el…

-estás loca igual que Amy…-le grito y la chica le soltó una bofetada haciendo caer a la morena… después se acercó a ella jalándola del cabello…-suéltame…

-pagaras lo que hiciste…

-suéltame y veras como te va… solo así me puedes tener porque eres una cobarde…

-jajajaja… no me hagas reír…- Michiru comenzó a soltar las manos y pies de la morena… -ahora si enséñame de lo que eres capaz- Rei no lo pensó dos veces y se le dejo ir agarrándose a golpes con Michiru… la morena era muy buena defendiéndose pero no contaba que Michiru la golpeara con una lámpara que estaba en la habitación dejándola aturdida…- te vas a morir Rei Marquette…- le dijo mientras que la pelinegra intentaba recuperarse del golpe que recibió…

**00000000000**

Mientras tanto Diamante salía acompañado por su esposa y subían al auto, después se encontraron con Darien y Haruka quienes se incorporaron en el mismo auto…

-¿y bien cuanto tiempo esperaremos?- pregunto ansioso Haruka

-solo un poco mas

-no puedo esperar más tiempo si Rei se encuentra en manos de esas Locas

-Vamos Haruka tienes que calmarte- dijo Darien

-es tan fácil decirlo cuando tu no estás en mi situación…

-¿tanto la amas?- pregunto Diamante

-¿Qué?

-la amas… no puedes negarlo

-no, no lo niego… me enamore de ella como nunca me crei capaz de amar a una mujer…

-Sabes que nos iremos ¿no?

-si…

-valla…-dijo mirando su móvil -ya es hora

**000000000000**

En el departamento de Zafiro Amy se acomodaba su blusa cuando el pelinegro se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda…

-Suéltame…-dijo ella apartándose de él

-Amy… te Amo…

-no fastidies con lo mismo ya sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para Darien

-él jamas te amara como yo

-eso lo se… pero no pierdo la esperanza de tenerlo en mis brazos

-nunca pasara…

-¿Qué dices¡?

-eso nunca pasara… Darien te odia por haberlo separado de Serena

-no me importa

-Ademas te busca por lo que le hiciste a Mina

-Se lo tenia merecido

-No tienes el menor arrepentimiento

-no, y si pudiera lo volveria hacer… odio a Serena… odio a Mina…

-¿Por qué sientes tanto odio hacia ellas?

-porque ellas pudieron tener a Darien entre sus brazos, hacer el amor con él… Serena le dio una hija y Mina va a tener un hijo con él

-Correccion… Mina va a tener dos bebes de Darién-solto zafiro

-¿Qué?-la sorpresa fue evidente

-tengo que encontrarla…

-nadie sabe donde esta

-pero la encontrare… nada es imposible para mi…

-es a ti a quien encontraran primero…

- Maldito seas Zafiro- dijo la peliazul realmente enfadada

- lo lamento Amy- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿porque?... ¿Porque me traicionaste?

- porque te Amo... Todo lo que estas haciendo te aleja cada ves mas de lo que tu eres

- eres un completo imbecil

- entregate... te lo ruego…

- jamas... Primero muerta

- es lo mejor-intentaba hacerla entender pero sin lograrlo

- ¿sabes que?...- dijo ella- jamas te ame, eres un idiota bueno para nada... Te use porque sabia que harías cualquier cosa por mi, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para satisfacerme mucho menos para amarte…¿Quién demosnios se fijaría en ti?

- Cállate! -grito el

- ¿te duele?... Jajajaja... Imbécil...- tomo su bolso para salir de la habitación pero el la sujeto del brazo

- no te iras

- ¿quieres ver a que si?-sonrió cinicamente

- Amy... por favor-rogó- te Amo demasiado y no quiero verte en el fango…

-sé que Serena y su brillante esposo vienen con la policía... –dijo mientras Zafiro se sorprendia- Pero no me atraparan...- el la abrazo fuertemente a la vez que sus ojos lloraban con amargura

-te amo...-dijo el

-pero yo a ti no...

-no me dejes...- seguía con su abrazo cuando sintió en su abdomen la fría arma de la chica

-suéltame o no respondo…

-Amy... Por favor- seguía aferrado a ella- todo puede cambiar... Yo estaré contigo...- la mirada fría de la joven se fijo sobre el hombro del pelinegro y acciono el arma causando en el una herida fatal en el chico quien a la ves se desvanecía y soltaba el abrazo hacia la peli azul...

-tu firmaste tu sentencia de muerte al darme la espalda...- le dijo ella mientras se ponía su abrigo y luego abandonaba el lugar

La sangre se esparcía rápidamente mientras que la vida se le escapaba de las manos... Sentia quemarse. Por dentro, el dolor le quemaba la piel y el oxigeno comenzaba a faltar... Minutos después Azul, Diamante, Haruka y Darien llegaban a la habitación

- Zafiro!- grito azul al ver al chico en medio de un charco de sangre lo tomo en sus brazos y presiono la herida con la finalidad de impedir que siguiera la salida del vital liquido- vas a estar bien...Diamante llama a urgencias

-perdon... Se... Sere...na... Perdona...me... Yo... Lo...lamento... no pude… no pude… detenerla…

-ya no hables ya viene una ambulancia... Vas a estar bien... Tranquilo- la morena estaba llorando mientras los otros buscaban a Amy

-ella... Esta... Campo...- dijo apenas audible

-esta en la casa de campo de los padres de Amy... -dijo Haruka al comprender lo que Zafiro decía

-apre… aprisa… Mina…

-¿Qué sucede con Mina?

-Cui… Cuidala… ella… te ama… Darien… cuidala…Amy… la encontrara…-le dijo al moreno quien estaba cerca de él

-ella esta a salvo… no te preocupes… Atraparemos a Amy y todo pasará…-Zafiro sonrió incrédulo…

-Serena...Azul…-medio sonrió hacia la morena- Perdoname...- insistia el joven- yo... La... Amaba... Aun la amo, tu…lo sabes... Perdon…

- si Zafiro... Te perdono...

-perdon...-repetia y lentamente su corazon fue perdiendo fuerza y vida hasta que dejo de latir en brazos de la morena quien lloro de pena por la muerte de uno de sus amigos del pasado

-Zafiro... Nooo... Zafiro... ¿Porque?...

-Azul...-dijo Diamante al ver el estado de su esposa

-él no era malo… amaba a Amy… la amaba- decia entre lagrimas mientras cerraba los ojos de aquel joven

-la policía va en camino debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar…

-Amy no va ala casa de campo…- dijo Azul desconcertando a los jóvenes

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-ella sabe que la buscaríamos allá… Haruka debes ir tu para allá y ver si Rei esta ahí con Michiru… Diamante sé que quieres ir por ella… ve… yo espero aquí a que lleguen y se lleven el cuerpo de Zafiro…

-tienes razón, no quiero exponerte…- diamante beso a su esposa y él y Haruka salieron del departamento mientras que Darien se iba tras ellos…

-Haruka…- lo llamo…- necesito ver a Mina… Saber que esta bien… ire al rancho de ese doctor Kou…

-no te preocupes… ve con ella…

Ahí los dos se fueron hacia la casa de campo y Darien rumbo a donde se encontraba Mina…

**0000000000**

A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de la policía, Michiru se acerco a la ventana y vio que venia una caravana de autos…

-Maldición… Amy debió soltar la lengua… nena lo dejaremos para después…- diciendo esto salió de la habitación para luego salir de la casa e intentar huir en su auto…

Haruka y Diamante entraron a la casa buscando a la morena y el rubio fue quien la encontró sobre el suelo aun aturdida…-Rei… ¿estas bien?...-pregunto cuando ya estaba a su lado ella negó con la cabeza- vamos abajo hay una ambulancia- la tomo en brazos y en el pasillo se encontraron con Diamante quien los siguió hasta la ambulancia…

-Rei… ¿me escuchas?

-Diamante… -fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de perder el conocimiento…

-¿Qué sucede?

-tiene un golpe en la cabeza- dijo el paramédico- la llevaremos al hospital para su diagnostico…

-Yo me ire con ella…-dijo el rubio mientras que Diamante asentia la decisión del rubio…

-esta bien hablare con el comandante… pero antes le llamare a Azul para informarle que Rei va hacia el hospital

-esta bien…- contesto Haruka, mientras Diamante le llamaba a su esposa sin obtener respuesta alguna…

**0000000000**

En el departamento de zafiro Azul esperaba la llegada de los agentes y los paramédicos, mientras cubrió el cuerpo con una sabana y lavo sus manos de la sangre que se había manchado…

-Zafiro... Descansa en paz… por fin tu cuerpo descansará… y tu alma también…-decia la morena al joven…

-jamas pensé que te dejarían sola…-dijeron a sus espaldas mientras que ella se giro rápidamente al escuchar su voz

-Amy…

-la misma… ahora si Serena… ahora si te quitare de mi camino…- le dijo apuntando el arma hacia la morena…

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Amy?... ¿Qué te hice yo?...-pregunto mirando a la chica

-todo… me quitaste todo en la vida…

-yo no te quite nada… Darien jamaste perteneció… jamás

-me quitaste la atención de todos, el cariño de mis amigos… porque eran mis amigos antes que tuyos… el amor de mis padres, siempre estabas tú por ser la huérfana todos sentían lastima de ti…y yo… ¿yo donde quedaba?...y luego Darien… siempre ame a Darien y me lo quitaste… de la noche a la mañana ya eras su novia…y después vivian juntos… no sabes el dolor que sentía y la rabia de saber que estaba en tus brazos, que te besaba y acariciaba… deseaba ser yo quien estuviera en la cama con él… sentir sus manos, su cuerpo estrechado contra el mio… pero no… tu te metiste en mi camino y cuando al fin pude separarte de él Mina se enamora de mi Darien…

-estas mal Amy… necesitas ayuda

-¿me estas diciendo loca?-grito

-no, no… pero yo puedo ayudarte…- le decía mientras escuchaba el sonar de su movil

-callate… cállate… no hables mas… no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte mas… no quiero saber que eres feliz cuando yo no lo soy…

-tu te lo buscaste…- afirmo la morena

-por eso te voy a matar…- justo cuando iba a disparar el gatillo Darien la sujeto de la mano forcejeando ambos con el arma en sus manos- suéltame imbécil…

-suelta el arma Amy…- decía él siguiendo con el forcejeo mientras Azul daba unos pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose impotente ante la situación… de pronto el arma se disparo y tanto Darien como Amy se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio ante la detonación…

**0000000000**

Diamante manejaba como loco ante la desesperación de no saber nada de Azul… en el camino se encontró con las patrullas que seguían el auto de Michiru y al ver tanto alboroto se detuvo un instante…

-¿Qué paso?...

-Señor- contesto uno de los oficiales a cargo…- el auto cayo al barranco y la mujer murió al impacto ahora protección civil esta intentando recuperar el cuerpo…

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido mientras observaba como los rescatistas subían en una camilla el cuerpo de la chica violinista…- déjeme ver… -le dijo a uno de los chicos, levanto la sabana y viendo el rostro destrozado de aquella hermosa mujer que conocio tiempo atrás….-no hay duda es ella… Michiru… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?…

-Cuando la señorita Michiru salio de la cabaña y subió en su auto el cual arranco rápidamente, acelero a fondo mientras era perseguida por patrullas de la policía, se notaba desesperada y nerviosa, tomo el camino libre y siguió para tratar de escapar pero le fue imposible manejar el vehiculo en una de las curvas y dio varios giros y finalmente cayo al barranco… no hay duda que murió instantáneamente pero su cuerpo quedo quemado y destrozado… tiene multiples fracturas visibles a simple vista y la mitad del rostro esta totalmente quemado al igual que su cabello…-Diamante se le quedo mirando al cuerpo de la chica mientras la recordaba cuando la conocio…

-quien a hierro mata a hierro muere…- murmuro el platinado cubriendo el rostro de la chica…

-era muy hermosa ¿verdad?...-dijo el paramédico a lo que Diamante asintió con la cabeza- es una lastima… -dijo dando vuelta para retirarse en la ambulancia

-era bella por fuera pero por dentro era un monstruo…- respondio Diamante

-quizas… pero fue una muerte horrible… todo el daño que haya hecho lo pago con esto…- le contesto el paramédico antes de cerrar la puerta de la ambulancia…

Después Dimante subio a su auto y siguió su camino hasta el departamento de Zafiro donde encontró a su esposa siendo atendida por uno de los médicos que ahí se encontraban; el cuerpo de Zafiro ya no estaba pero la morena tenia los nervios destrozados…

-Mi amor ¿Qué sucedió?...- en cuanto Azul escucho la voz de Diamante y lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos- Azul…- ella no dejaba de llorar ahora se sentía protegida junto a su esposo… después de unos minutos se tranquilizó un poco y su respiración se volvió un poco mas normal…¿estas mas tranquila?- ella asintió… ¿ahora si me puedes decir que fue lo que paso?...

-Amy… ella estuvo aquí… intento matarme pero Darien… Darien me defendió… y él… él esta…

-¿Qué paso con Darien?

-Estoy Bien…-dijo el moreno saliendo de una de las habitaciones…-solo fue un rozon de bala y con unas cuantas puntadas sobre la pierna estaré bien…

-¿y Amy?...

-Intento huir…- respondió el comandante de la policía- pero logramos capturarla antes de que saliera de la ciudad… ahora se encuentra a disposición del ministerio publico y será necesario la declaración de cada uno de ustedes…-Diamante no soltaba a su mujer mientras que Darien marcaba el móvil de Mina…

_-Hola…_

-¿Cómo estas?... ¿mas bien como están?

_-Darien… estamos bien gracias por llamar_

-me alegro… bueno solo quería avisarte que Amy fue arrestada… ya no hay peligro…

_-bueno… no es una gran noticia, ella era mi amiga…_

-lo se… cuídate mucho… -sonrio- cuídense mucho…-y colgó

**0000000000**

Después del susto que habían pasado tanto Azul, Diamante y Darien fueron al hospital donde se encontraba Rei quien ya había salido de la consulta y durante un par de semanas necesitaría reposo y algunos medicamentos por los golpes que tuvo pero nada serio ni de gravedad.

-Vamos a casa Rei…- Dijo el platinado

-si Ante…-respondio algo adolorida

-Disculpen…-dijo una de las enfermeras llamando la atención de los cinco- se que no son familiares ni nada por el estilo pero ustedes son los únicos que estuvieron en contacto con el Sr. Zafiro Black…

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Darien

-Es que no hay registros de familiares que reclamen su cuerpo… se ira a la fosa común…

-No, eso no…- respondio Azul de inmediato… y todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de la chica- ¿Qué tramites hay que hacer?

-solo reclamar el cuerpo para que le sea entregado y hacer su funeral…

-yo me hare cargo

-Azul…- intento decir Rei pero ésta no presto atención y siguió a la enfermera

-Vallan a casa Rei… debes descansar yo me quedaré con Azul- dijo Diamante y se fue tras su esposa….

Haruka, Darien y Rei salieron del hospital; el rubio y la joven fueron directamente a casa mientras que Darien tuvo que ir a la delegación para levantar la demanda contra Amy y hacer su respectiva declaración…

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-no puedo permitir que valla a la fosa común… él fue mi amigo… fue una persona importante para mi…

-te lastimo… te hizo daño…-dijo Diamante

-si… me causo un gran daño, parcialmente destruyo mi vida pero en algún tiempo lo consideré mi amigo… mi hermano…

-Azul…-susurro ante incredulo

-lo se Ante…lo sé… pero no puedo, va en contra de mi… él quedo huérfano igual que yo… no tiene nada ni a nadie en este mundo… Amy nunca lo amo y si lo hizo esta presa… ¿Quién dara una oración por él?... ¿Quién le dirá el ultimo adiós?...

-¿en verdad te estoy escuchando?

-Diamante…-el platinado la miro fijamente y leyó sus ojos se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente

-te apoyaré siempre en lo que decidas…- le dijo al oído…

-gracias…-respondio ella

-Señora Marquette…- llamo la enfermera- solo necesito su firma aquí para que la funeraria se pueda llevar el cuerpo… y ellos le diran lo que necesitan…

-gracias señorita

Después de eso el cuerpo de Zafiro fue trasladado a una sala donde un funeral acompañado por Azul y Diamante fue preparado con flores blancas de diversas especies… velas aromáticas y una fotografía del moreno…

-¿regresamos a la media tarde? O ¿al anochecer?

-En la mañana

-¿Cómo?

-Nadie vendrá…- respondio Azul ante el asombro de los señores…-él estará solo en sus últimos momentos en este mundo… solo quiero sus cenizas en una urna de cristal… al medio día lo llevare al mar…

-como usted diga…- dijo uno de ellos y después se retiraron…

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar acompañados de soledad, nostalgia, añoranza… tristeza… melancolía…las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la morena mientras su esposo la observaba a distancia… algo por la mente de Azul pasaba pero no quería interrumpir ese momento donde la chica sacaba sus emociones dándole prioridad a lo que en ese momento se respiraba en el aire…

-Zafiro… hace… ¿Cuántos años?...-sonrio- son muchos ¿verdad?... si hace muchos años nos conocimos… habíamos perdido a nuestros padres… la pena nos acompañaba y nos refugiamos en el dolor… Darien después se unio a esa misma pena… tu fuiste mi primer gran amigo… a quien le confiaba mis cosas… pero luego sin darme cuenta te alejaste de mi… y a la vez yo de ti…- las lagrimas seguían su cause por las mejillas de la morena…-Darien se convirtió en todo mi mundo y al parecer Amy en el tuyo… si supieras que Mina estaba loca por ti… quizás todo en este momento seria diferente… quizás no estarías en este ataúd… quizás seguirías vivo… pero… ya no tiene caso recordar todo eso… el hubiera no existe… jamas existirá… asi que como te dije… yo te perdono… te perdono desde el fondo de mi corazón… mereces estar en paz… mereces mi perdón… porque fuiste una buena persona a pesar de todo el daño que me causaste… nos causaste… el amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas y tu lo comprobaste… amaste a Amy con tal intensidad que hiciste lo que ella te pidió…

-Descansa Zafiro… yo también te perdono…- dijo la voz recién llegando- Esa Mentira destruyo mi vida, pero se que tal vez solo fuiste parte del destino que nos tocaba…

-Darien…-dijo azul sorprendida

-No podía faltar a decirle adiós a mi amigo…-Azul sonrió al escucharlo decir eso, después se giro y vio entrar a Lita, Andrew, Haruka y Rei…

Mas tarde llego Mina acompañada del doctor Yaten… se acercó a la caja de medito unas palabras en silencio hacia el moreno y deposito un suave beso sobre el cristal del ataúd… después se retiro hacia una de las áreas de descanso…

**0000000000**

-Amy Mizuno…- grito una de las celadoras la peliazul se acerco a ella con cierta timidez…-esta es tu ropa nueva…-dijo con tono burlon- entra a la ducha y quítate esa ropa- la chica tomo la ropa gris que le dieron y fue a la ducha sin imaginar lo que ahí le esperaba… al desvestirse y abrir la llave del agua salio lodo en lugar de agua y se quejo mientras salía del compartimiento de la ducha afuera la esperaban cinco internas de la penitenciaria con una manguera de presión de agua la bañaron haciéndola caer en repetidas ocasiones, y a pesar de los gritos de piedad por parte de ella no fueron suficientes para que le dieran su bienvenida a su nuevo hogar el cual disfrutaría por muchos años…

**0000000000**

La mañana había llegado y las cenizas del moreno ya estaban listas como Azul lo había indicado… después de una pequeña ceremonia todos se fueron directo a la orilla del mar donde uno a uno arrojaron las cenizas de Zafiro al mar dándole asi su ultimo Adios…

Mina fue la ultima en acercarse y lanzar las cenizas, tomo un poco de valor y fuerza de Yaten quien la ayudo a caminar hasta un par de metros dentro del mar…-Zafiro… te ame demasiado…-sonrió tristemente- ahora te has marchado… Adiós… mi amigo… mi compañero… mi amor platónico… Adiós… descansa en paz… y se un ángel que cuide de todos nosotros…

Después de eso Yaten tomo de la mano a la rubia que su abultado vientre se notaba el embarazo que le favorecía notablemente…

-Mina…-llamó Darien…

-Estoy cansada… ¿te parece si hablamos después?-contesto ella siguiendo el camino hacia el auto del platinado…

000000000

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas y Amy se acostumbraba al ambiente hostil de la prisión…

-Amy Mizuno-grito la celadora

-¿Qué quiere?

-no, no te me acerques… asi de retirado- la peliazul no entendia la reacción de la mujer obesa- no te me quedes viendo asi de esa manera "Sidosa"…

-¿Qué?

-asi es chula, los resultados de los estudios que te hicieron dieron positivo… VIH Positivo… eres una Sidosa…

-no, no es posible…

-si lo es… asi que no te me acerque mas

Amy dio media vuelta pensativa en lo que acaba de escuchar, su mente no lograba asimilar esa enfermedad, no podía creerlo… ella no podía tenerla… llego a su celda y se acostó en aquel catre llamado cama y lloro por horas hasta quedarse profundamente dormida

**00000000**

Azul se encontraba en su habitación al lado de la ventana…veía el horizonte…tenia tantos pensamientos en mente-¿Mami?

-Luna No te sentí entrar ¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Falta poco para irnos ¿verdad?

-Asi es Luna, Volveremos a casa-sonrió-¿Estas feliz?

-Si mami pero….

-¿Pero que Luna?-pregunto con curiosidad

-¿sabes mami? Darién se notaba muy triste cuando hable con el, pero no puedo quererlo…el mismo dijo que era un extraño y lo es…. ¿crees que soy mala por eso?

-Por supuesto que no…Ven aca-dijo abrazando a Luna-No te preocupes por esas cosas-sonrió-dejale todo a el tiempo-azul pensó un par de minutos-¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

-¿A dónde?

-No hagas preguntas y vamos ¿si?

-Claro-dijo la niña, azul tomo una bolsa de mano y salió con Luna en el auto, Ni Rei, Ni Diamante estaban en casa.

Condujo por aquellas calles hasta llegar a aquel edificio, se estaciono bajando de el auto con Luna-¿Quién vive aquí mami?

-Vamos Mi amor cuando lleguemos te explico-dijo subiendo al elevador y buscando las llaves de aquel departamento, segundos después ya el elevador las había llevado a aquel pasillo, azul tomo la mano de su hija y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con Darién, abrió la puerta encendiendo las luces. El departamento estaba un poco desordenado

-¿es tuyo?

-Fue…-dijo azul- aquí en este departamento Vivi con Darién hace años

-¿Aquí?

-Si-sonrió

La niña miro una fotografía que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala, tomandola en sus manos-Mami el es Darién… pero ¿y ella?-señalo a la chica rubia que se abrazaba a Darién-¿Quién es?-pregunto viendo a la rubia de chonguitos

-Soy yo-dijo ella haciendo que la niña la mirara sorprendida

-¿Tu mami?

-Asi es-sonrió-Yo soy esa rubia de chonguitos-dijo sentándose a la par de Luna quien sostenía la foto

-Te veias Muy bonita con tu cabello rubio Mami-dijo la niña viendo la foto-Y también muy Feliz

Azul sonrió-Lo era Luna… Con Darién todo fue lindo mientras duro…

-¿lo querías mucho Mami?

-Si, Mucho-la miro-Darién fue muy importante en mi Vida, lo conozco desde siempre

-¿Tienes mas fotos mami?

-MMM creo que Darién tiene algunas en la habitacion ¿vamos a buscarlas?

-Si-dijo la niña sintiendo curiosidad

-ven entonces-dijo tomandola de la mano y subiendo a la habitacion-Creo que en alguno de estos cajones debe haber algo-Busca en el closet ¿si?

-Claro Mami-dijo la niña

Azul encontró un álbum con muchas fotografías-Mami y ¿este vestido?

La mujer giro su vista a Luna-Ese vestido… era mío-sonrió-pero déjalo ahí

-¿Por qué esta roto Mami?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Es una historia Triste… cuando tengas edad te la contare, lo prometo ven mira-mostro el álbum de fotos

La niña emocionada se acomodo en la cama, con gran entusiasmo veía las fotos en donde en muchas Serena y Darién estaban abrazados, besándose, en el parque….Tambien habían fotos en grupo con las chicas-Mami ¿Ellas son tus amigas?-pregunto curiosa, señalo a la rubia de moño rojo-ella es Mina-su vista se posó sobre la castaña-ella es Lita, Amy… y ¿Michiru?... ¿verdad?Es que no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero es muy guapa… ¿aún son tus amigas?-pregunto de nuevo

-Lo fueron Princesa… cuando vivía aquí lo fueron…

-¿Por qué no lo son mas?

-¿sabes? Cuando en una amistad hay mentiras que dañan y lastiman…nada puede ser igual, hay personas que jamás conocerás bien, aunque lleves años de amistad con ellos…

-Mami pero ¿se puede perdonar?

Azul sonrió-Se puede Hija, pero hay cosas que lastiman tanto, que simplemente no se pueden perdonar-miro a la niña- eso lo entenderás si alguna vez lo vives… pero realmente espero que no…

Entre el álbum de fotos estaba una tarjeta en color rosa adornada con una hermosa Luna en la portada, la niña la tomo y la leyó….

_**Porque eres mi Vida Princesa, te Amare Hoy, Mañana y Siempre…**_

_**Nunca Olvides que Mi Amor por ti… es mas Grande que el universo.**_

_**Te Amo Serena**_

_**Tu Príncipe…Darién**_

-¿serena?-Pregunto la niña…-¿Quién es Serena?

-Serena…Fui yo…-sonrió

-Mami ya no entiendo nada-dijo la niña confundida

-Antes… algunos años atrás… cuando viví aquí en Japón… Yo me llamaba Serena Tsukino-dijo con firmeza- era así tal cual me vez en las fotos-sonrió-Después una persona que fue mala conmigo y Darien hizo algo muy feo que yo… yo me sentí muy mal y me fui a vivir a Francia… me aleje de todo lo que me hacía daño… luego conocí a Rei y a Diamante…Tu padre entonces me ofreció una nueva Vida y yo quería dejar muchas cosas atrás…decidí ser otra persona y empezar de cero-miro a la niña- se que es complicado para que entiendas ahora-hizo una pausa-pero un día lo entenderás

La niña seguía hojeando el álbum-Mami Darién se ve muy feliz…el ¿es malo?... ¿Por qué no te defendió cuando esa persona te hizo daño?... mi papito siempre te defiende…

Azul suspiro y sonrió a la vez alguna ocacion se imagino esta serie de preguntas-No, Darién no es malo…es solo que… quizás éramos demasiado inmaduros… no vimos la realidad y ante cualquier adversidad nos cegábamos… no queríamos ver la realidad y la vida nos llevo por caminos separados, es una buena persona, aunque no lo creas…

-¿Mami… te…arrepientes haberte ido?- completo la pregunta…

-¿Cómo?- Azul se sorprendió

-si te hubieras quedado aquí… yo… bueno es que… Darién dijo que hubiera querido estar conmigo desde siempre…- bajo la mirada- y yo no tendría a mi papito…

-Luna…-se incorporo a la altura de la niña- Jamas me he arrepentido de las decisiones que he tomado… jamas… el haber huido de aquí como lo hice tal ves no fue la mejor opción, pero no me arrepiento de ello… porque fue así como conoci a Rei que es mas que mi hermana y conoci a tu padre… y de él me enamore como no tienes idea…Amo a Ante mas que a mi vida y te Amo a ti mi Luna…-Azul abrazo fuertemente a la niña y siguió- Y quizás es verdad que Darien haya querido estar siempre contigo, no lo dudo, pero el destino no lo quiso de esa manera…-su vista estaba dispersa en la habitación- pero No te falto nada Nunca Luna, Diamante te quiso desde antes de nacer…

-Lo se Mami y yo adoro a papa-sonrió-te quiero mami-dijo abrazándola-¿sabes? A Darién le gustaría seguirme tratando y conocerme

-Y tu ¿Quieres?

-Me siento extraña Mami… no estoy cómoda con él…

-Bueno Mi amor Ante y yo te apoyaremos en lo que decidas-sonrió-Y ya te dije que dejaras las cosas al tiempo, el las acomodara… siempre lo hace

Azul se puso de pie buscando en un cajón de la mesita de noche encontró un cofrecito con algunas cartas de Darién y de ella…No pudo evitar sonreír…esos tiempos los había disfrutado…claro mientras habían durado…decidió dejar las cartas en su lugar tal cual-Termina de ver las fotos y nos vamos ¿si?

-Claro Mami-dijo la niña

Azul se incorporo parándose a un lado de la ventana, Imágenes venían a su mente como Flash Back…y sonrió por lo que había vivido… lo que había llorado…lo que había perdido…pero sobre todo por lo que había ganado…Volvió su vista a Luna y a pesar de todo, por ella Todo había valido la Pena… Cada lágrima le fue recompensada…

-Mami ya termine

-Bien Mi amor dejaremos el álbum tal cual-sonrió

-¿crees que Darién se enoje?

-En lo absoluto Luna, creo que a el le hubiera encantado estar aquí hablándote de muchas cosas, ahora debemos irnos si no Papa y Rei se van a preocupar

-Cierto…Mami Hay algo que quiero pedirte-dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la habitación

-Tú y Papa ¿Podrían tener un hermanito?

Azul se hecho a reír por tal pedido-Bueno no veo por que no-la miro- a mi tampoco me desagrada la idea de tener otro bebe

-¡Yupi!-dijo emocionada

-Bien Luna vamos a casa-dijo abriendo la puerta y dando una última mirada a aquel lugar

-Vamos-dijo tomándole la mano y Azul cerro aquella puerta… que una vez fue todo en su Vida…Y hoy pasaba a ser una experiencia…un recuerdo…

-¿Le puedo contar a Papa que estuvimos aquí?

-Claro Hija, entre tu papi y yo no hay secretos-sonrió conduciendo a casa llegando Justo después de Rei y Ante

-Vaya ¿Dónde andaban mis Tesoros?-pregunto Diamante viéndolas entrar

-Fuimos al Departamento donde antes vivía mama-soltó la niña abrazando a Diamante-¿sabes Papi? Mami se veía muy bonita rubia

El platinado volvió a ver a su esposa-Claro Luna, Tu madre es hermosa como sea… aunque tenga el cabello rojo se vería hermosa…- la rio ante el comentario de su padre de manera muy divertida…

-Luna ve a lavarte las manos-pidió azul acercándose a su esposo

-Claro mami

-Mi vida-dijo el platinado estrechándola contra su cuerpo y besándola

-Te amo-dijo ella-vamos a la habitación ¿sí?

El asintió siguiéndola-Ante espero que no te moleste que…

-Descuida hiciste lo correcto y hay cosas que solo decides tu, yo te apoyo

-¿sabes? Estoy feliz de regresar a nuestra casa

-A mi también me da gusto mi cielo-miro esos ojos hipnotizantes-¿te confieso algo?

-Claro dime Ante-dijo abrazándose a el

-En determinado momento pensé…. Pensé que Lo elegirías a el

La pelinegra lo miro-Tonto, Hace años yo hice mi elección y ese fuiste tú-beso sus labios fugazmente

-¿Te arrepientes?-levanto la barbilla de su esposa con suavidad…-¿en algún momento paso por tu mente volver con él?

-No, y jamás me arrepentiré de tenerte en mi vida, ni de amarte, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida…Tu y Luna son mis tesoros… Te Amo Diamante Marquette…

-tuve tanto miedo –la estrecho contra su cuerpo…- temblaba de pensar que en cualquier momento tu…él… no sé, miles de pensamientos rondaron mi mente… estos Celos estúpidos no me dejaban en paz… y aquel beso me hizo flaquear… sentí que te estaba perdiendo y me arrepentí mil veces haber tomado ese contrato… maldecí el momento en que te deje venir a Tokio de nuevo y que estabas a su lado… y tu preocupación por él… yo…

-Te entiendo… de verdad entiendo lo que me dices pero En cuestión de días nos iremos a casa y todo será como antes, Bueno casi

-¿Por qué?

-Nuestra Hija quiere un hermanito-dijo ella

-¿enserio?

-Si y ¿sabes? A mi no me desagrada la idea-sonrió

Diamante sonrió seductora mente-A mi menos Azul… ¿podemos hacer la tarea de una vez?

-Claro que si…- respondió ella

**0-0-0**

Rei se encontraba en su Habitación en posición Fetal abrazada a su almohada, sabia que era cuestión de Dias para regresar a Francia…Y aunque en un principio lo deseo…Ahora quería quedarse en Tokio por el…por Haruka…

Una nostálgica sonrisa se formo en los labios de Rei, Hizo memoria; jamás ella Y Diamante se había separado, Y jamás le paso por la cabeza quedarse en Tokio…No sabía cómoTomaría Su hermano esa decisión…

Tocaron a su puerta-¿Rei?-llamo Azul al no obtener respuesta ella entro-¿estas bien?

Pregunto tocándola haciéndola sobre exaltarse-Hay me asustaste

-Perdón Rei… -vio que la chica se limpio con la mano las lagrimas-¿Sucede algo?

-No.-sonrió

-Te esperamos para cenar

-Pues…No tengo apetito cenen sin mí

-¿Qué sucede Rei?

-Pronto nos iremos…

-¿No quieres eso?-pregunto mirándola-¿Es por Haruka?

Rei asintió-Me encuentro entre la espada y la pared Azul, tu mas que nadie sabe que Ante y yo jamás nos hemos separado-hizo una pausa-en mis planes no estaba quedarme en Tokio…

-¿Quedarte?-Pregunto admirada

-Bueno…. Esa es una posibilidad-sonrió-Me enamore de él como nunca antes me había enamorado… Azul… lo Amo y No quiero perderlo, él me ha sugerido que me quede…y de verdad quiero quedarme… siento que es el lugar a donde pertenezco…

-Ya veo…-medito un segundo-No sabes como decirle a Diamante ¿verdad?

-Así es… No sé cómo vaya a tomarlo

-Creo que se asombrara-dijo azul-pero Vamos Rei no nos anticipemos vamos a cenar…Y cuando llegue el momento se lo dices, además Haruka no te dejara sola en esto… y… si te ama como dice luchara por ti…

-Lo se…-sonrió abrazándola- Azul No sé qué haría sin ti

-Ni yo mi querida Rei, ahora vamos a cenar antes de que se desesperen

La cena Fue de lo mas amena, y es que a pesar de Todo asi eran ellos como familia, compartían esos momentos-En estos días debemos ir a la oficina por nuestras cosas personales-dijo Diamante

-Supongo…que iremos juntos ¿No?

-Claro Rei-sonrió el platinado-Yo no tengo muchas cosas personales ahí…

-¿Ya le diste el Dinero a Darién?

-En estos días lo depositare en la cuenta de la empresa-dijo con tranquilidad

**0-0-0**

Días después los Marquette estaban en sus respectivas oficinas, recogiendo sus cosas, era la primera vez que dejaban un negocio inconcluso pero Para Diamante su Familia era lo Primero.

Azul estaba en su Oficina cuando Darién entro-Darién, Hola-saludo con naturalidad y de buena manera

-Hola…Azul-sonrió miro que guardaba en una caja algunas cosas-Recogiendo ya tus cosas…

-Así es-sonrió-en unos días nos vamos a Paris de nuevo

-Si, ya lo se-dijo con cierta Tristeza

-De verdad lamento dejar los negocios asi a tan poco tiempo de que se cumpla el contrato, pero es la decisión de Ante y yo lo apoyo-miro a Darién-además es lo mejor

-Entiendo yo en su lugar creo que haría lo mismo, es una lástima que no veré mas a Luna

Lo miro y le brindo una sonrisa, como aquellas que le daba cuando eran adolescentes-Tranquilo Darién, Luna es una niña muy inteligente, se que no es lo mismo pero pueden estar en contacto, si ella quiere

-Gracias en verdad-hizo una pausa-Lamento mucho todos los Problemas que ocasione-dijo apenado

-Descuida-abrio su bolsa-Toma-dijo entregándole la llave de el departamento-Haruka me dio una copia hace tiempo y ahora te la devuelvo, ya no es necesario que yo la tenga-sonrió-Luna y yo estuvimos ahí…quería que conociera un poco de lo que fue nuestra Vida en algún momento

-¿De verdad?

-Claro tiene derecho a saber-termino de empacar-Bueno pues Creo que esto es todo-sonrió viéndolo-Darién a pesar de Todo me dio gusto volver a verte

-Igual a mi-dijo mirándola-me dio gusto verte… y saber que todo fue un engaño… es como si un gran peso de encima se me hubiera quitado…

-igual a mi…-sonrió

De pronto Ante entro a la oficina-Mi Amor…-se detuvo viendo a Darién-¿terminaste?

-Si Ante ya terminé…

-Rei se ira después-dijo el platinado

-Bien entonces vámonos-miro al pelinegro-Adiós Darién

-Adiós Azul-dijo viéndola salir con Diamante de la oficina

**0-0-0**

Haruka estaba en la oficina con Rei-¿No se lo has dicho?

-Aun No Haru no sé cómo decírselo

-Bien, entonces se lo diré yo-dijo decidido-esta Noche

-¿Esta Noche?

-Así es, no podemos esperar mas es cuestión de días para que se vayan-miro a Rei- o ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-Claro que no-se acerco a el para abrazarlo- es solo que me preocupa como vaya a tomarlo-lo beso con ternura y él correspondió…

**00000000**

La noche había llegado ese seria el ultimo fin de semana que estarían en Tokio asi que organizaron una cena de despedida…

-Bien como ya terminamos la cena y todo ha sido una maravilla quiero darles una noticia…- exclamo Haruka y la morena a su lado se tenso- Diamante…- llamo la atención del platinado- Azul…

-Seré yo quien se lo diga…-hablo Rei

-¿de que se trata todo esto Rei?- dijo muy serio Diamante

-Diamante… Rei… -comenzo a hablar muy nerviosa…-quiero quedarme en Japón…

¿Queee!- exclamo su hermano levantándose de su lugar abruptuamente…

**0-0-0**

_**Chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿sobrevivieron al Cap? Ven Milly y yo no somos malas en lo absoluto =) Esperamos que les guste el capitulo, ya que nos esforzamos mucho. Les agradezco Infinitamente cada Rw que dejan, les agradezco su tiempo para leer. Y Bueno Les anuncio que La mentira esta en Cap Finales… a lo Mucho 3 Caps… asi que nos vemos en el Proximo Cap.**_


	27. Todo Toma  su Rumbo

La noche había llegado ese sería el último fin de semana que estarían en Tokio asi que organizaron una cena de despedida…

-Bien como ya terminamos la cena y todo ha sido una maravilla quiero darles una noticia…- exclamo Haruka y la morena a su lado se tenso- Diamante…- llamo la atención del platinado- Azul…

-Seré yo quien se lo diga…-hablo Rei

-¿de que se trata todo esto Rei?- dijo muy serio Diamante

-Diamante… -Rei comenzo a hablar muy nerviosa…-quiero quedarme en Japón…

¿Queee!- exclamo su hermano levantándose de su lugar abruptuamente…-¿Qué estas diciendo Rei?-miro a su hermana extrañado

Haruka tomo la mano de Rei y la pelinegra lo miro sonriéndole-Ante…-susurro-Lo que sucede es que… he decidido quedarme en Tokio

El platinado frunció el ceño con seriedad-¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –miro duramente a Rei

-Mi amor-hablo azul-Dejala hablar, azul sabia de sobra que esto no seria fácil

-¿Tu lo sabias Azul?-Pregunto

Ella asintió-pero no podía decirte nada, escuchala ¿si?-pidio

Diamante volvió la mirada hacia su hermana y Haruka, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño; Rei apretaba la mano de Haruka-Ante… se que esto…te toma por sorpresa, y también se que no estaba en los planes…-hizo una pausa viendo a azul-pero….me enamore de Haruka

-Diamante…-se atrevió a pronunciar Haruka-Esta decisión la tomamos juntos, Me enamore de Rei, la amo y no quiero estar sin ella-miro con seriedad al platinado-Se cuanto la quieres…y creeme que la cuidare mas que a mi vida

El platinado con cada palabra que escuchaba parecía fruncir mas el ceño-No tenia pensado que esto pasara-dijo Rei-pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que te enamoras sin previo aviso-sonrió viendo a azul-Y espero que me entiendas

Un pequeño silencio se formo, siendo Azul quien lo rompiera-Ante Mi cielo-hablo con dulzura-Estan enamorados y ante eso no puedes hacer Nada, Rei tiene derecho a ser feliz-sonrió-Se que esto te toma por sorpresa-medito un segundo-Haruka es un buen chico y te aseguro que la cuidara muy bien

Definitivamente el platinado no se esperaba semejante noticia, que en definitiva lo tomo desprevenido-Si ya lo has decidido no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-dijo el viendo a Rei-Si esto es lo que tu quieres yo te apoyo

Rei se acerco a Diamante-Gracias-dijo abrazandolo la escena era conmovedora para los cuatro

-No agradezcas Rei-dijo el sin dejar de abrazarla-¿en que momento creciste?-pregunto con cierta melancolía

-Ante …-susurro ella

Diamante miro a Haruka-Te doy uno de mis grandes tesoros, si la haces sufrir me conocerás como enemigo… y te puedo asegurar que no te agradará conocerme de esa manera…-dijo con total seriedad

-No será el caso-dijo nervioso el

-Bien pues ¡Felicidades chicos!-dijo azul-de verdad les deseo y se merecen lo mejor-miro a Rei- aunque me haras tanta falta

-Y tu a mi cuñadita-dijo soltando a ante para abrazarla a ella-pero no me voy a otro planeta-sonrió evitando llorar

-Tienes razón mi querida Rei… pero si a otro continente

-Diamante, hermano-llamo la pelinegra-Ahora que me quedo no hay necesidad de que le pagues a Darién, yo puedo acabar el contrato

-¡No!-dijo Diamante-eso si que no-su negativa era rotunda cosa que no sorprendió a nadie

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Rei-¿No me crees capaz?

-Claro que si-dijo el

Azul Y Haruka simplemente se limitaban a observar y escuchar-¿Entonces?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Que te quedes no quiere decir que debas terminar el contrato-dijo serio-No voy a permitir que…

-Mira Diamante-hablo Rei-entiende que es lo que conviene, Yo puedo terminar el tiempo que falta-lo miro- deja el orgullo a un lado con Darién… Los negocios son negocios

-¡No Rei eso si que no!

Azul que se había mantenido al margen al fin hablo-Ante Mi amor calmate, Creo que Rei tiene razón-apoyo-ella puede acabar el contrato… y no lo hara sola… será como siempre yo la apoyaré desde Francia y tu también puedes hacer lo mismo…

-¿Tu también apoyas eso?-miro a su mujer incrédulo

-Haruka ¿podrias dejarnos solas con Ante?-pidio Rei

-Claro-dijo el- te llamo después-miro a Diamante-te prometo que voy a cuidar a Rei-dijo saliendo de ahí.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron con Diamante-¿Y bien?-dijo el-Ustedes un dia van a matarme con este tipo de noticias

-Lo lamento Ante-dijo Rei-pero no sabia como decírtelo…respecto a terminar el contrato

-Del contrato no diré mas-dijo con seriedad

-Rei déjame a solas con tu hermano-sonrió

-Está bien, sé que tu podrás convencerlo-sonrió dejándolos solos

-¿Vamos a platicar al despacho?-pidió azul y el platinado asintió siguiéndola hasta el lugar

El platinado se sentó en el cómodo sillón de piel en silencio, azul sabía que lo que lo teníaasí era que Rei se quedaba en Tokio… algo que nunca imagino

-Ante-hablo con dulzura acurrucándose junto a él

-Me duele separarme de Rei, se que este día llegaría pero…-miro a su esposa-la voy a extrañar… siempre hemos estado juntos… nunca nos hemos separado… yo aún la miro como mi pequeña hermana

-Es normal mi cielo que te sientas asi, pero –medito lo que diría- es la ley de la vida cuando tienes hermanos-sonrió-Yo también la extrañare, pero está enamorada…Y contra eso no podemos hacer nada

-Lo se Azul es solo que no me imagine esto…Y para rematar quiere terminar el contrato

-Sobre el contrato-dijo viendo como el platinado fruncía el ceño-Déjala que lo termine, no falta mucho, si lo haces le demostraras que confias en ella

-Confio en ella Azul… pero…No quiero tener Tratos con Darién

Azul sonrió acomodándose a su lado-Estas celos aun ¿cierto?-mirandolo-Mi amor no hay motivo, Darién y Rei pueden manejar la situación Y tu y yo podemos ayudarle desde Francia-sonrió-Se que esto es cuestión de orgullo mas que otra cosa quizás… pero ¿Podrías hacer el orgullo a un lado? Hazlo por Rei… déjala demostrar que si puede…Porfavor ¿si?... además… Darien estará por siempre en la vida de Luna… y nosotros también… nuestra hija nos une a los tres, aunque no quieras tener relación o trato alguno con Darien él siempre será el padre biológico de nuestra hija, tendremos comunicación con él…

-Está bien Azul-dijo a regañadientes-dejare que Rei se haga cargo del contrato con Darién- la morena sonrió

-Vamos no estés molesto-sonrió con dulzura-No hay razón, mejor piensa en lo bueno que será finalizar el negocio

-Esta bien Azul mañana hablaré con Darién-dijo el

-Claro mañana vamos a la oficina-sonrió-ahora creo que debemos dormir…

-pues vamos- se incorporó junto a su esposa y se dirigieron hacia la habitación…

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente después de dejar a Luna en el colegio, se dirigieron a hablar con Darién.

-Haruka ¿Darién está?

-Claro-sonrió-en su oficina

-Vamos-dijo de la mano de Diamante-toco la puerta

-Adelante-dijo el pelinegro

-Buenos días-saludo con naturalidad la mujer

-Azul, Diamante buenos días-saludo –siéntense

-Gracias-dijo azul

Diamante aun miraba con cierta reserva a Darién-No se si sepas que Rei ha decidido quedarse en Tokio-dijo el platinado

-La verdad es que no-respondió sorprendido

-Darién-Hablo azul-Rei quiere hacerse cargo del contrato que está pendiente con ustedes-dijo con seriedad-Sé que habíamos acordado algo distinto-lo miro- pero si si estas de acuerdo podríamos terminar el contrato

-Por supuesto-respondio- me agrada la idea asi que yo no veo ningún inconveniente en que Rei sea quien se quede a cargo

-Gracias Darién-dijo azul

-No hay por que

-Te lo agradezco-dijo el platinado

-No tienes nada que agradecer Diamante-dijo el- al contrario soy yo quien está agradecido

-Bien, No habiendo mas que decir-sonrió azul- Nosotros nos retiramos

Dicho eso salieron de ahí, el trato entre Darién y Azul era cordial.

**0-0-0**

-Azul-llamo el platinado-¿Vas a despedirte de Mina Y Lita?

-De Mina no sé, ya que no tengo idea de donde este-dijo con sinceridad- mejor le dejare una carta, Con lita… Creo que lo hare en persona…Hoy en la Noche iré a casa de Lita. Y Tú habla con Rei ¿sí?

-Lo prometo-sonrió-Luna ¿Ha dicho algo respecto a Darién?

-No exactamente-dijo ella-Para ella es difícil tratarlo, yo le aconseje que deje que el tiempo acomode las cosas, creo que será lo mejor-sonrió-¿Vamos a casa?

-Claro Azul-sonrió el

**0-0-0**

-¿Qué te sucede Lita?-Pregunto Andy

-Serena…Azul-se corrigio- se va en estos días a Paris y me gustaría…Despedirme de ella…

-No sé si sería Prudente Lita-dijo el

-¿sabes? No quiero quedarme con las ganas de decirle lo que siento

-Comprendo, pues quizás deberías llamarla

Ella le dio una sonrisa forzada-quizás luego-dijo la castaña

**0-0-0**

La tarde caia en Tokio Luna y Azul estaban en Casa, Diamante había salido con Rei-Mami entonces ¿Tía Rei no se ira?

-No Mi amor-sonrió-ella se quedará a vivir aquí…

-¿Por qué Mami?

-mmm… ella se enamoró de Haruka-dijo pensando las palabras correctas-y decidió quedarse aquí

-Pero yo la voy a extrañar mucho

-Si, todos la extrañaremos pero ella ira a visitarnos y quizás nosotros a ella también…

-¿Nosotros vendremos también?

-Bueno…No veo por qué no-sonrió guardando algunas cosas en las maletas-miro su reloj

-¿Vas a salir mami?

-Si quiero despedirme de unas personas-sonrió-pero aún es temprano para ello

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Rei y Diamante estaban en el Parque

-¿Qué pasa Diamante?

-Vas a terminar el contrato con Chiba-dijo serio-No estoy muy de acuerdo pero…

-Tranquilo porque cumpla el contrato no pasara nada-le sonrió-¿sabes? Voy a extrañarte-los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lagrimas-Separarme de ti me cuesta mucho…-intento sonreir

-A mi también Rei, pero todo es por tu felicidad y espero que Haruka lo sea

-Lo es…-le sonrió-jamas imagine que encontraría el amor justo aquí… en Tokio

-Y yo jamás pensé que te quedarías aquí-le sonrió-Voy a darte la mitad que te corresponde para que puedas establecerte aquí o donde decidan mas adelante

-¡Gracias!, no se si nos quedaremos en definitiva aquí-dijo ella-pero siempre estaremos en contacto, ademas puedo ir a visitarlos y ustedes venir ¿no?

-Claro que si Rei-la abrazo- Te quiero mucho

-las cosas están normalizándose ¿verdad?

-Asi es Rei…-sonrió

**0-0-0**

-¡Amy Mizuno!- grito la que custodia la puerta- Tienes visita…

-¿visita yo?

-claro Sidosa… vamos que solo tienes 15 minutos-Amy camino lentamente hasta la puerta y entro a una pequeña habitación donde solo había una mesa y dos sillas… se sorprendió al ver su visita…

-¿has venido a burlarte de mí?- pregunto con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz

-no… en lo absoluto… he venido a despedirme… en unos días regreso a Francia…- los ojos de la peli Azul se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales supo controlar muy bien para evitar que salieran

-¿eso es todo?...-Azul se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica pero no pasó desapercibido el dolor de la que un día fue su amiga- si quieres que te pida perdón, no lo voy a hacer…

-no, no quiero eso… solo quería despedirme de ti, pues en realidad no sé si vuelva a verte…

-lo más seguro es que no…- dijo con firmeza

-Amy… aunque no busques mi perdón yo te he perdonado… no siento rencor hacia ti… lamento todo lo que paso y lo que estás pasando…

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes que tengo Sida?

-¿Cómo?... ¿tienes Sida?...- Azul se sorprendió ante lo que escucho pero aun así siguió…- yo… yo no lo sabía… -Amy ya no pudo controlar las lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a salir sin freno alguno- lo lamento…

-no quiero tu lastima…-grito

-no es lastima… Amy…

-Déjame Serena… Azul como te llames no me importa solo déjame… déjame…

-Amy… -intento la morena pero parecía no escuchar razón…

-Vete… Vete de una buena vez… déjenme sola… yo no merezco a nadie… no merezco tu perdón… por eso tengo esta enfermedad… Vete… Vete…

-Amy…-Azul se incorporó y dio media vuelta pero luego se giró antes de salir- Tu eres muy fuerte… siempre lo has sido, no te dejes vencer por la enfermedad… los errores se pagan caros pero de verdad lamento todo lo que estás pasando, jamás hubiera deseado algún mal para ti… Gracias… gracias por todo lo que un día vivimos… por tu amistad… por tu traición; porque gracias a ello ahora tengo una familia y soy feliz… y de verdad deseo de todo corazón tu algún día lo seas…- terminando de decir esto la morena salió de aquella habitación dejando a Amy llorando amargamente sobre aquella mesa dentro de la habitación…

**0-0-0**

Más tarde Lita estaba viendo televisión con Andy en casa cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta,siendo la castaña quien abría la puerta-Azul…-susurro

-Buenas Noches Lita ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió-pasa-dijo y azul entro

-Buenas Noches Andy-saludo-espero no interrumpir

-Que sorpresa verte-dijo el rubio caminando hacia ella para abrazarla-Claro que no interrumpes ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias-sonrió

-Siéntate azul-hablo la castaña

Azul se acomodó en el sofá-Bueno he venido por que pronto regreso a Francia con mi esposo y mi hija-los miro a ambos-y quería despedirme

-Es una lástima que te vayas-hablo Andy-Estoy feliz de saber que a pesar de todo estas bien-la miro-Y si un día vienes por acá de nuevo, te estaremos esperando-sonrió-de verdad te deseo lo mejor

-Gracias Andy-le sonrió-No sé si un día vuelva, aunque es probable-sonrió

-Bien, creo que Lita y tu tienen que hablar, yo me retiro y las dejo-el rubio se fue dejándolas en la sala

Un silencio se formó siendo roto por Lita-Es…Increíble todo lo que ha pasado-dijo sin mirarla-Sé que ya no tiene caso, pero ¡Perdóname!...

-Lita…ya no tiene caso

-Escúchame porfavor-pidió viéndola- El pasado no lo puedo cambiar, Yo egoístamente quizás… decidí sacrificarte a ti y a Darién…Lo lamento tanto, porque sé que ambos han sufrido, tomaron distintos caminos y han salido adelante-los ojos de lita empezaban a cristalizarse-De verdad perdóname Azul…Perdí tu amistad…en el camino todos perdimos tantas cosas…

-Lita-hablo con tranquilidad-No te juzgo solo buscaste proteger a Andy…quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, realmente no lo sé; respecto a Darién y yo Nuestra historia duro lo que tenía que durar…todo lo que paso, nos hizo madurar y comprender muchas cosas…Yo hasta ahora no me arrepiento de nada-su voz sonaba segura-Ya no te atormentes con Nada de esto Lita, Tu y yo no seremos las mejores amigas… pero si un día puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, no dudes en decirlo, no te guardo ningún rencor y mucho menos resentimiento… pero créeme que si puedo ser una amiga para ti… no como lo fuimos en aquel entonces pero si una amiga que te puede apoyar y comprender…

-Gracias Azul-sonrió con tristeza

-Tienes a Andy y muchas cosas por vivir aun…Ojala Mina y tu retomen esa amistad que había antes… o por lo menos lo intenten-dijo con sinceridad

-Intentare que asi sea

-Bien-suspiro- me voy-se puso de pie

-Azul ¿Me permites darte un abrazo?-pregunto con cierta timidez

-Claro Lita-sonrió dejando que la castaña la abrazara y ella también lo hizo…fueron minutos y luego se separaron Lita con lagrimas sobre su mejillas pero con una sonrisa calida llena de esperanza-Bueno ahora si me voy, cuidate mucho Lita Y porfavor Ya no te lamentes ni por Darién, ni por mi-le dio una sonrisa y salió del departamento

**0-0-0**

Darién se encontraba caminando por la calle…el hecho de que en un par de Dias Luna se fuese de Tokio lo tenia triste, quería llamarla pero… no deseaba ser imprudente, tampoco quería presionar a la niña, pues no tenia derecho alguno… Miles de preguntas se formularon en su mente…Los ¿Por qué? Vinieron a su mente…Por ese lado se encontraba Triste, pero por otro lado pensaba en sus bebes con Mina y se sentía esperanzado…. Sentía que tenía un motivo para salir adelante…en cuestión de días su mundo había cambiado drásticamente… sin darse cuenta Serena o Azul como ahora se llama había dejado de estar presente en él… Mina era quien ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y lo idiota que se comportó con ella, Luna se iría a Francia mientras que la rubia estaba en la casa de reposo del doctor Kou, pensar en ello hacia que su sangre hervía por dentro pero él había causado todo esto y no sabía cómo solucionarlo… perdió a Serena en el pasado por no haberla escuchado y juzgarla sin razón y a Mina por seguir con un capricho que no tenia lógica…

-¿Darién?-llamo azul estacionando el auto al verlo tan pensativo

-Eh… Azul-sonrió la mujer bajo del auto

-¿Te sucede algo?

Darién la miro-No…Bueno si…-se contradijo

-Cuando te contradices es por que pasa algo que te preocupa-sonrió-¿estas preocupado por Luna?

-Si, no voy a negarlo… se que a tu lado y al de Diamante esta bien… que no le falta Nada-medito-pero…

-Darién-lo interrumpió-¿sabes? Te estas haciendo preguntas que solo el tiempo te ayudara a responder respecto a Luna-lo miro- solo deja que el tiempo acomode las cosas

-¿Crees que un dia deje de verme como un extraño?

-Es posible, aunque no puedo asegurarlo con certeza

-Creo que debe pensar que soy Malo ¿no?

-De hecho lo pregunto, pero le aclare que no eres malo, es solo que la vida a veces es impredecible-sonrió-No pierdas las esperanzas

-¿Cuándo se van?

-En tres días…

-Les deseo un buen Viaje

Azul lo miro-Darién ¿sabes? Mina es una buena chica-sonrió-Sera una buena madre para tus bebes, veras que juntos serán una bonita familia-lo miro de frente-¿Puedo pedirte algo Darién?

-Claro, lo que tu quieras Azul

-Se Feliz, Muy Feliz…No dejes ir la felicidad por lamentarte de un pasado que no podemos cambiar-medito unos segundos-¿Sabes? Al principio yo lo lamente una y otra vez… pero estaba dejando escapar Muchas cosas, No lo hagas tu también…Mina no se merece algo así, Ni tus hijos tampoco… además la Amas… estas realmente enamorado de ella, te conozco lo suficiente como para creer que mueres por estar con ella…

-Lo sé,Azul… pero no sé qué hacer

-no dejes ir lo bueno de la vida, búscala… demuéstrale el amor que sientes por ella… Formen esa familia que siempre soñaste… todo lo que pasó fue por esta razón… tú estabas destinado para ella y yo para Diamante… es solo que nuestros caminos se cruzaron y nos dejamos llevar por ilusiones… después de todo me alegro que haya sido así porque de lo contrario no sé cómo hubiésemos estado juntos…-le sonrió miro su reloj-Creo que debo irme, si no empezaran a preocuparse, Mucha suerte Darién-la mujer se dio la vuelta

-Mucha Suerte Azul-dijo viendo como ella se iba

-Darien… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro…

-Entrégale esta nota a Mina… me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella personalmente pero… bueno ya no queda mucho tiempo y en realidad pues no quiero molestar… cuando la llegues a ver entrégasela

-Claro que si…

-Hasta Siempre Darien…-

-Hasta Siempre "Serena"…-la morena solo sonrió y subió a su auto…

**0-0-0**

-Papi ya tengo mi maleta Lista-sonreía Luna- Quiero ver a mis amigos, quiero mi escuela, Quiero irme ya-decía emocionada

-Yo también Luna, pronto estaremos en casa-decía abrazado a la niña

-Oye Papi… si ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

-Claro que si mi princesa-le sonrió

-Bueno tendré dos-decía seria la niña-Porque Mina tendrá dos bebes de Darién-pensó-Y son mis hermanos ¿verdad?

-Así es Luna

-Papi tú crees que ¿Los conozca?

-Claro que si mi cielo-sonrió

Justo en ese instante azul entraba a la habitación-Mami llegaste

-Si-sonrió-¿Cómo estas Mi amor?-pregunto dirigiéndose a ante

-Bien mi cielo aquí hablando con nuestra Hija

-¿Dónde está Rei?

-Salio creo que iba a verse con Haruka

-Eso no lo dudes-sonrió azul

**0-0-0**

Por fin el dia se había llegado…Diamante, Luna y Azul iban rumbo al aeropuerto en compañía de Rei y Haruka…-Tia Rei debes ir a visitarnos

-Claro que si Luna-sonrió-tambien ustedes deben venir

-Ten por seguro que asi será-dijo azul-Ante ¿Pasa algo?

-Es solo que…Rei voy a extrañarte-la miro-enserio ¿Quieres quedarte?

-¡Ante!-dijo azul-Ya dejala-sonrió divertida

Al llegar al aeropuerto Haruka detuvo el auto-Llegamos-hablo haciendo que los demás bajaran, Luna iba tomada de la mano de Diamante y entraron al aeropuerto aun faltaba un poco para la salida del vuelo.

-Azul-hablo Haruka- Voy a extrañarte

Ella lo abrazo y el correspondió a su abrazo-Yo también Haruka, pero ve el lado bueno seremos familia-sonrió

-Cabeza de Bombón siempre contaras conmigo-le dijo- Me alegra tanto que seas feliz, porque te lo mereces

-Gracias por apoyarme siempre, mi querido amigo-dijo fundiendo más aquel abrazo

Diamante Y Rei estaban en las mismas condiciones despidiéndose-Ante no te pongas sentimental-sonrió evitando llorar-Te visitare

-Tía Rei-Llamo Luna

-Dime mi cielo

-Te quiero-dijo la niña abrazándola

-También yo, te encargo mucho a Diamante-sonrió la pelinegra, miro a Haruka-Voy a despedirme de mi cuñada-camino hacia ellos-Lamento interrumpir pero debo despedirme de ti-sonrió

-Mi Querida Rei, Aun podrías irte-bromeo viendo la cara de Haruka

Rei sonrió-Me es difícil separarme de ustedes, pero algún día llegaría-sonrió-Te quiero azul, gracias por Todo-dijo abrazándola

-Gracias a Ti mi querida Rei, eres mi ángel

-Ya basta-sonrió- No quiero ponerme sentimental

Ambas mujeres se soltaron del abrazo Y Diamante tomo a su mujer por la cintura y Haruka hizo lo mismo

De pronto Luna hablo-¡Mami Mira es Darién!-dijo la niña haciendo que fijaran la vista en el pelinegro

-Yo…Espero no importunar, pero quería despedirme de Luna-miro a la pequeña

La niña miro a azul que asintió con la mirada, camino unos pasos hacia Darién, el pelinegro se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña-Yo, solo quería despedirme y desearte un buen Viaje Luna

-Muchas Gracias Darién-sonrió con timidez la niña pues aún se sentía incomoda

-Luna…Te traje dos cosas que quiero darte-dijo ante la mirada de todos-si tú me lo permites claro-sonrió con ternura

-Sí, Claro-dijo la niña

Darién le entrego una pequeña caja-Esto es Para ti, pero quiero pedirte algo-sonrió

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto con curiosidad

-No la abras hasta que estés en casa

-Claro, si eso quieres lo prometo Darién-sonrió tomando la pequeña caja

-Bien…Luna ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-pidió a sabiendas de que podría recibir un No

Luna se mantuvo en silencio un instante mirándolo-Si-dijo apenas y eso basto para que fuera Darién quien la estrechara entre sus brazos, Luna tardo un poco en responder al abrazo, pero lo hizo-Gracias Luna-dijo el sin soltarla era una sensación agridulce pues era la primera vez que la abrazaba, irónicamente para despedirla

La niña se movió para separarse de él-De nada Darién-dijo dándole una sonrisa y caminando hacia su Papa

-Yo…-Darién intento ordenar sus ideas-Solo quería despedirme, espero que no les moleste

-En lo absoluto-dijo azul

-¿Me permitirías un Minuto porfavor?-le pido a la chica

Siendo Ante quien discretamente la soltara para que ella se acercara a él ante la mirada de todos…-Claro

-No podía dejar de venir a despedirme-sonrió-Te deseo un buen viaje, Y toda la felicidad que te mereces; de corazón te deseo lo mejor

-Y yo a ti Darién, lucha por Mina-sonrió

De pronto se escuchó el Primer llamado para su vuelo…-Lo hare-la miro-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Claro que si Darién-dijo ella y ambos se abrazaron ante las miradas de todos, pues no había nada que ocultar…Darién la abrazo y justo en ese instante el susurro algo a su oído… Azul solo atino a sonreír con reserva, Diamante Observo la situación. Después soltaron el abrazo, la chica volvió al lado de su esposo

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos-dijo el platinado

-Diamante-hablo Darién este solo le dirigió la mirada-Gracias por Todo

-No hay Nada que agradecer Chiba-dijo el con seriedad-entendiendo que le daba las gracias por Luna y Azul

Y Los Marquette dieron la vuelta junto a Lina quien se mantuvo al margen de la situación… así ellos regresaban a casa… Mientras Haruka, Rei y Darién…los veían hasta perderse de vista…

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en alguna parte fuera de la ciudad

-Hola Linda…

-Yaten… regresaste temprano…

-vine a comer contigo y esos hermosos bebes… ya falta muy poco para que nazcan

-estoy muy nerviosa

-debes relajarte… ¿has escuchado la música que te di…?

-sí, cuando están inquietos y la escuchan se tranquilizan y me dejan dormir… mira-dijo mirando su abultado abdomen- se mueven parecen dinamita

-jajaja… Mina es increíble… mira nada más…-dijo el platinado tocando la pancita de la rubia…y dándole una dulce sonrisa.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola Chicas ¡ aquí esta un nuevo Cap Y esperamos de corazón que les guste mucho. Milly y yo les agradecemos el acompañarnos a lo largo de este fic… que ya esta a 2 Cap de el Final. Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo.**_


	28. Chapter 28

El viaje de regreso había sido agotador, después de haber llegado del aeropuerto siguieron su camino hasta casa en silencio mientras Luna seguía pensativa con el obsequio de Darien en sus manos…

Mas tarde estaba Luna en su Habitación, en sus manos sostenía aun el regalo de Darien, sin abrir…Aun no se decidía sentía tantas cosas al tener ese regalo en sus manos…De pronto tocaron a su puerta-Adelante-dijo la niña

Y Azul entro a la habitación-Luna ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al verla ahí en la cama con el regalo de Darien, se acomodó a su lado

-Es que…Aun no me decido a abrirlo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con cariño

-Es que… me da tristeza, no se mami…

Azul comprendió que era normal que se sintiera así-Mi pequeña tranquila sabes que si…quisieras verlo solo tendrías que decirlo, así como si fuera lo contrario… ¿Quieres que me quede para que lo abras?

La niña negó con la cabeza-No mami, quiero abrirlo sola

-Muy bien Estaré en mi habitación con papa-sonrió saliendo de ahí

• • •

-¿Qué le pasa a Luna? Pregunto el platinado

-Nada serio, esta por abrir el regalo de Darien

Diamante frunció ligeramente el ceño-me imagino que eso no es fácil para ella-fue lo único que dijo y abrazo a su mujer

• • •

Luna por fin abría la cajita al interior encontró una cadenita que contenía un dije en forma de corazón, al abrirlo tenia una foto adentro de un lado, era una foto de Darien... el otro lado estaba vacio…la niña admiro aquel bonito regalo lo acaricio con delicadeza, miro detenidamente la foto de Darién. Dentro de la cajita venia un sobre que ella tomo al abrirlo noto que era una carta…Un suspiro salió de Luna y empezó a leer la Carta que Darién le había escrito.

_Querida Luna:_

_Sé que cuando leas esta carta estarás en tu hogar, Espero que la medallita te haya gustado fue un regalo que mi Madre me dio cuando yo era pequeño y me gustaría que tu la conservaras, puedes ponerle una foto tuya si gustas y Ojala lo uses cuando tu quieras… ¿sabes? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero no se ni por donde empezar, sé que te lo dije pero quiero recordarte que te quiero y que siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites o así lo decidas. Yo Daria todo por estar contigo, pero sé que comprendes que la vida nos llevo a tu madre y a mi por caminos distintos; Me dio gusto saber que estuviste en el que fue nuestro Departamento, Tu madre y yo fuimos muy felices el tiempo que duro. ¿Sabes? Yo espero que podamos tratarnos un poco mas, si tu quieres claro…Siendo sincero me gustaría saber de ti; aunque tengo claro que soy un extraño en tu vida, espero algún día poder modificar esa palabra…No aspiro a ocupar el lugar de Tu Padre, pero al menos me gustaría ser una persona con la cual puedas hablar cuando lo necesites, siempre podrás contar conmigo…_

_Ojala Un día podamos tomar un café, o un helado lo que tu quieras para poder platicar, aunque yo no este cerca siempre estaré pendiente de ti, por que eres Mi Hija, Mi princesa aunque no te lo dije de frente, pero ojala un día la vida me brinde esa oportunidad._

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón Te deseo lo mejor Y te mando un gran abrazo Mi querida Luna, Te quiero._

_Darién._

Luna termino de leer la carta y un sinfín de sentimientos la invadieron…doblo la carta con delicadeza y limpio sus ojos que estaban cristalizados.

• • •

Azul y Diamante estaban en la habitación tomaban un poco de te-Se siente tan bien estar en casa-dijo la pelinegra

-Si, ya extrañaba Nuestra casa-sonrió el platinado-Aunque…

-Extrañas a Rei-dijo su esposa-También la extraño pero te aseguro que será feliz con Haruka-lo miro-Sera tan feliz como tu y yo

-Lo se-el platinado miro a su mujer

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Pregunto extrañada

-Te admiro, eres hermosa-sonrió

-Bueno Tu también lo eres, pero te conozco hay algo que quieres preguntar ¿verdad?

Ante Sonrió apenado-¿Tan evidente soy?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura-No eres evidente, solo que te conozco a la perfección-lo miro-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cuando Darién se despidió de ti en el aeropuerto…

-Quieres saber que me dijo ¿cierto?-pregunto con dulzura a lo que su esposo asintió-Simplemente me dio las gracias Por Todo, en especial por Darle una Hija-sonrió

-Ya veo-dijo con tranquilidad pensé que… a lo mejor

Ella lo interrumpió-Pensaste que me había dicho que me amaba ¿verdad? Y el volvió a asentir-Mi amor Ya Darién comprendió que su destino no soy yo-lo beso suavemente-Y aunque me lo hubiese dicho Jamás te dejaría por el simple hecho de que Te amo-azul acaricio la mejilla de ante

De pronto tocaron a su puerta-Adelante-dijo el platinado y justo entro Luna con la carta y el regalo de Darién-¿Qué sucede Luna? Ven-dijo Diamante

La niña se acercó a ellos-Mami, Papi ya abrí el regalo que me dio Darién-les mostro la medalla a ambos

-Este muy bonito –dijo Diamante

-Es el medallón de su Madre…esta hermoso Luna-sonrió-aquí puedes poner una foto tuya y se vera genial-ambos miraron esa carita indescifrable en Luna-¿Qué sucede Mi amor? Ven sube a la cama-pidió su madre

La niña se acomodó en medio de sus papas-Es que…Darién me escribió una carta y… siento que es un poco Triste

Tanto Diamante como Azul leyeron la carta-Es una carta muy bonita-dijo al fin azul-Mi Luna, en efecto quizás Darién estaba triste-ella sabia que era así-Una despedida no es fácil

-Lo se Mami…-abrazando a Diamante-Papi te quiero mucho

-Yo también a ti Mi Amor-dijo acariciando sus cabellos y abrazándola fuerte, Diamante entendía a Darién…Irónicamente lo entendía; sabia que para él no era fácil estar lejos de Luna…

• • •

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO **

La noche había caído, Darien conducía sobre la avenida, su mirada fija al frente más sus pensamientos distantes; estaba ido… varias imágenes golpeaban su mente, se sentía perdido, hundido en una tristeza que jamás había sentido… ¿jamás? Si… jamás había experimentado esa sensación de soledad y abandono y que hacíamás de 9 años estaba lleno de coraje y rencor… odio hacia la rubia y hacia sus amigos; inclusive se odiaba así mismo… pero ahora todo era diferente, él había cambiado… su manera de pensar, sentir y ver las cosas eran totalmente distintas… Darien Chiba ya no era más aquel joven de ilusiones vanas… aprendió a reconocer y a perder, a luchar y ganar… pero también aprendió que el amor es otra cosa totalmente distinta a lo que creía que era…

Al llegar a su departamento se tiro sobre el sofá, se recargo mirando hacia el techo de la sala, sin querer un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul intenso, un nudo en su garganta se había alojado desde esa mañana pero ahora se intensifico causándole varias sensaciones en su cuerpo físico y en el interior… la soledad lo había golpeado muy fuerte… pero dentro de su corazón había algo más… algo que inclusive el no entendía o quizás no quería reconocer… se incorporó y camino hasta su habitación, fue quitándose la camisa lentamente, desabrochando cada botón, como si cada uno de ellos le causara dolor… después de haberla arrojado al cesto se paró junto a la ventana con el torso descubierto; sin embargo esa sensación no se iba… su cuerpo le transmitía algo pero no comprendía…

Entro al baño y abrió las llaves para ducharse… al inicio el agua fría calo su cuerpo erizando su piel al contacto con el vital líquido, al poco tiempo la temperatura del agua cambio… las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían se perdían entre la tibia y cálida agua… dos mujeres aparecían en sus pensamientos… ellas habían cambiado su vida… y estaba a punto de perder más que eso…

_**A dónde ir sin dirección**_

_**Cómo llegar sin la pasión**_

_**Perdí mis sueños.**_

_**En qué momento me rendí**_

_**Perdí la fe con que vivir todo este tiempo**__._

Al salir del baño se envolvió en una media toalla a la cintura mientras escurría gotas de agua por su pecho fundiéndose en la prenda… seco su cabello y suspiro… después fue hasta la cocina y tomo una cerveza de frigo bar… comenzó a beberla lentamente mientras se recostaba sobre su cama; la sensación sobre su pecho se incrementaba cada segundo que pasaba… sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su laptop y comenzó a escribir…

_Hola Mina…_

_¿Cómo están?, sé que no he hablado contigo hace mucho pero… me gustaría poder verte y hablar… hay tantas cosas que debo decirte, además de… bueno tu sabes… quisiera saber como estas de salud… el desarrollo de los bebes… en fin hay tantas cosas que debemos platicar…_

_Azul y su familia ya se fueron a Francia solo Rei se quedo aquí en Japón por Haruka, ellos dos se enamoraron fue algo extraño saberlo y de verdad me siento muy contento por ellos… _

_Espero tu respuesta…_

_Darien…_

Después de terminar la pequeña nota de correo lo envió; espero durante un par de minutos y no recibió respuesta alguna, quizás Mina no estaba conectada al internet…prendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales sin tomar atención en ninguno de ellos, al poco rato se quedo dormido cuando sonó su móvil que lo despertó y al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Hola…

-Darien… vi tu mensaje… discúlpame pero por esta semana no va ser posible vernos, estoy en la quinta de Yaten y regreso hasta el lunes… pero si quieres puedes venir hasta acá…

-ya veo… ¿y no hay inconveniente de que yo te visite haya?

-No lo creo… ¿pero cuando vendrías?

-puedo ir este fin de semana

-esta bien le avisare a Yaten que vendrás

-ok

-bueno Darien buenas Noches…

-Buenas noches Mina- murmuro mientras escuchaba el tono de la comunicación cortada… había sentido su corazón estrujarse pero hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a dormir…

_**Yo tan cerca de ti, tu tan lejos de aquí,**_

_**De qué sirve el amor, si te tienes que ir**__._

• • •

El fin de semana había llegado, y Darien con cierta emoción salió de su departamento con unos Jeans y una camisa tipo polo haciendo juego con los zapatos deportivos, subió al auto y tomo la dirección de la quinta del Doctor Yaten Kou… en el camino se detuvo y compró un ramo de rosas Rojas que con un gusto coloco a un costado del asiento y detrás había una bolsa azul cielo con el dibujo de un angelito sonriendo y una leyenda de Baby… sus gafas oscuras ocultaban ese brillo especial en sus ojos, esa alegría que no podía ocultar en la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios… se acercaba al lugar y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, se aceleró y en cuestión de minutos estaba a la entrada de la gran mansión…sonó el claxon y las puertas se abrieron en automático… y mientras lo hacían recordaba aquella noche

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-hace tiempo creí que todavía la amaba ahora no estoy seguro… sé que es demasiado tarde para nosotros de eso estoy completamente seguro y decidí que necesito centrarme más en mi vida y comenzar de nuevo… no dejar que la vida y la errores del pasado me arruinen así que pues decidí comenzar esa nueva vida a tu lado… complementarme junto a ti… ¿estas dispuesta…?- Mina se quedó pensativa por un momento…_

_-si Darien, si estoy dispuesta… toma mi mano y no la sueltes jamás… estaré a tu lado siempre…- le dijo y ambos entrelazaron sus manos pactando así un amor que recién comenzaba…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**No sé cómo regresar**_

_**A lo que era antes de que tú llegaras**_

_**Cómo recuperar la magia que creaste en mí**_

_**Con tu mirada, con tu mirada**__._

• • •

Suspiro y se adentro hacia la entrada principal, tomo el ramo de rosas y la bolsa de regalo y camino hacia donde se encontraba un sujeto de traje negro…

-Buenos Días- dijo Darien- Soy Darien Chiba y vengo a ver a Mina…

-La señora Aino esta en el Jardín…- contestó seriamente…- sígame por favor…- el moreno lo siguió y al llegar a la estancia fuera de la casa vio a la rubia a lo lejos, la sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido, se difumino de inmediato…

Mina lucia radiante, feliz… sonreía como nunca antes la había visto sonreír, el embarazo había causado un efecto en ella que no lograba descifrar… Yaten estaba a su lado y un par mas… parecía que se divertían… se quedo de pie embobado mirando esa escena que le apretaba el corazón y lo hacia sentir un miserable…

_**No sé cuál es la solución para sanar mi corazón**_

_**Tal vez el tiempo.**_

_**Sentir las ganas de vivir para poder reconstruir**_

_**Lo que has deshecho**__._

-Darien…-dijo ella viendo al moreno- has llegado…-se sorprendió

-Buenos días- saludo formal- hola Mina- dirigió su mirada a la rubia que estaba con un voluminoso abdomen…

-nosotros los dejamos solos- dijo un castaño alto que se incorporo junto a un pelinegro…

-nos vemos mas tarde Mina y ya no te rías tanto que esos bebes pueden querer llegar antes de tiempo…- la rubia sonrió y ellos jalaron al platinado para que dejara a Darien con la rubia…

-cualquier cosa me llamas- comento Yaten antes de retirarse y la rubia asintió…

_**Yo tan cerca de ti, tu tan lejos de aquí**_

_**De qué sirve el amor, si te tienes que ir**__._

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos que se tornó incomodo…- ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Cómo están?- se corrigió…el pelinegro

-estamos bien… pero siéntate… -le dijo al pelinegro señalando la silla del frente…

-esto…- decía mirando las rosas- son para ti- entregándoselas a la chica que hizo una ademan de felicidad… las rosas le encantaban…

- huelen delicioso… le diré a Efraín que las ponga en agua…-dijo llamando al hombre de traje mientras él llegaba Darien se acercó la silla para quedar a un costado de la rubia…- Efraín… ¿puedes ponerlas en agua?

-por supuesto que si Señora…- el hombre se retiro con las rosas entre sus manos…

-¿y bien Darien?- dijo ella al ver que el moreno parecía ausente…

-traje esto…-dándole la bolsa- no sabia exactamente que elegir así que tome dos iguales pero de diferente color…- la rubia sonrió cálidamente…

-Darien…son hermosos- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la ropita de bebé que el moreno le había llevado un mameluco verde y uno amarillo…- gracias…

-me alegra que te hayan gustado…- Mina se quedo observando aquellas pequeñas prendas y Darien a la rubia…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?...

Darien suspiro profundo y saco un pequeño sobre…-Azul, Serena… como quieras llamarla regreso a Francia con su familia y dejo esto para ti…- le entrego el sobre- Rei y Haruka son novios y no dudo que pronto haya boda…-Mina estaba cabizbaja aunque atenta a lo que escuchaba…- Amy ha sido sentenciada a 46 años de prisión…- la rubia levanto el rostro sorprendida de la noticia que acababa de recibir- además… se contagio de VIH…

-¿Qué?... no puede ser… ¿Cómo?...-estaba sorprendida

-es lamentable…

-si… lo es… fue una de mis mejores amigas, no entiendo como es que nos paso todo esto…

-quizás porque nos dejamos llevar por impulsos…-Mina lo miro fijamente por un instante y sonrió con cierta tristeza…

_**No sé cómo regresar**_

_**A lo que era antes de que tú llegaras.**_

_**Cómo recuperar la magia que creaste en mí**_

_**Con tu mirada, con tu mirada**__._

-Darien… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirando a los ojos mientras que él se perdía en esa mirada en la profundidad de sus ojos azules…

-Mina… regresa a casa… vuelve conmigo- soltó

-¿Cómo?

-quiero que vengas conmigo… quiero que regreses a casa… nuestra casa…

-no Darien… no voy a volver…- sus ojos se habían opacado, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus cuencas haciéndola callar por el nudo en su garganta que impedía articular mas palabras… mientras que Darien estaba absorto a lo que escuchaba…-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo crees que me siento?... ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando Salí de tu casa?... ¿ya se te olvido lo que me dijiste?

-no…claro que no… sé que no fui…

-Darien… me lastimaste en lo mas profundo de mi ser… dañaste mi corazón… destruiste mis ilusiones… yo creí en ti…Confié en ti…y en un cerrar de ojos me diste la espalda… me ignoraste… me hiciste a un lado… yo…

-Mina… perdóname…

-no puedo… no puedo perdonarte… aun me duele- dijo tocándose el pecho con su mano izquierda y con la derecha su abdomen como tranquilizando a sus bebes que se movían intensamente…- y me duele mucho… traicionaste mi confianza… en cuanto supiste de Serena te olvidaste de mi, jamás me buscaste… cuando te dije que estaba embarazada no te importo… ni yo ni tus hijos… fuiste a verme al hospital pero nada mas… ¿Cuándo me llamaste para ir con migo al medico?... ¿ya sabes el sexo de tus hijos?... no es así de simple… no es de decir "ha ya vinieron por mi… me voy"… Yaten… él y su familia me acogieron cuando tu me abandonaste, cuando me diste la espalda… ellos son mi familia… esa familia que perdí contigo…-se quedo callada un momento esperando que el moreno respondiera algo pero no lo hizo…- creo que deberías marcharte… te agradezco el que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir, los obsequios están hermosos…-Mina se puso de pie como pudo y camino hasta medio jardín cuando la alcanzo Darien y la beso…

-Te amo…-Dijo él, mientras ella esta atónita con lo que había hecho y sorprendida- te lo voy a demostrar…- diciendo esto salió del jardín y subió a su auto… cuando se alejaba miro por el retrovisor al platinado que tenia en brazos a la rubia que se desahogaba en llanto mas él siguió su camino… había perdido una batalla mas no la guerra…

_**Que ahora es un silencio cuando antes hablaba,**_

_**Con tu mirada que antes era fuego**_

_**Y ahora ya no es nada**__._

En silencio condujo con la mirada de tristeza de esa chica que tiempo atrás conquisto sin imaginar si quiera que esa conquista llegaría a llamarse amor… al llegar al departamento sintió la necesidad de estar con alguien, de hablar, de sacar ese dolor en el pecho pero Haruka no le contesto… y Andrew… él estaba ocupado en el restaurant así que fue directo al primer bar donde con alcohol comenzó a disipar ese dolor agonizante que le quemaba las entrañas…

• • •

_**Lloran las rosas el rocío ya se a convertido en lagrimas**_

_**Te me has ido te eh perdido lloran las rosas**_

_**Y llora mi alma va gimiendo con las alas recortadas**_

_**Te me has ido te eh perdido llora mi alma**_

• • •

Mas tarde Darien estaba tirado sobre la alfombra en su departamento, después de la visita de ese día se sintió devastado, solo y perdido… se había equivocado y ahora era demasiado tarde Mina había cambiado y todo era culpa de él… el alcohol en su sangre causaba el efecto de adormecer el dolor que su corazón y alma sentían, lloraba… como en antaño había llorado… sufría y no sabia como parar ese dolor… se estaba perdiendo en esa soledad indómita imposible de explicar… gritaba como niño desconsolado… ¿Cuándo fue que se dio cuenta?... ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?...

_**Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón**_

_**Lagrimas palabras del alma**_

_**Lagrimas mi mudo lenguaje de amor.**_

**FLASH BACK**

_-Darien… tengo miedo- decía la chica entre los brazos del moreno_

_-¿a que le temes?_

_-a que esto termine tan rápido como comenzó…- el chico le tomo en mentón con suavidad y la beso cálidamente mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa…_

_-Mina… no temas, te amo… no se como ni porque pero te amo… solo déjame demostrártelo…_

_-¿y si Serena regresa?_

_-no pasara nada… ella es mi pasado… y tu… tu eres mi presente y serás mi futuro…- la rubia se recargo sobre el pecho desnudo del moreno mientras se quedaba pensativa ante las palabras del moreno…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

• • •

_**Lloran las rosas porque no puedo estar sin ti y**_

_**Lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir**_

_**Y entre otras cosas**_

_**Yo lloro por ti...**_

-Darien!- corrió hacia el pelinegro en cuanto lo vio en ese estado- ¿Qué fue lo que paso amigo?... ¿Qué tienes?...-preguntaba con desesperación el rubio que había llegado cerca de la madrugada al ver las llamadas y los mensajes que Darien le había dejado, pero este no le contestaba…-Darien!...

-La perdí… por imbécil la perdí…

-¿de que estas hablando?- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse…

-Mina…

-no digas tonterías…

-Hoy fui a verla… al rancho de su doctorcito ese… estaba… estaba tan feliz a su lado… y tan hermosa como siempre…- su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo que aquella mirada…

-Darien… ¿en realidad la amas?... hace algunos meses insistías en que seguías enamorado de Azul… no entiendo…- preguntaba algo confundido

-Azul… ella es Serena… para mi siempre será Serena aunque se haya cambiado el nombre…

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte…

-Serena…no, ya no mas Serena… ella fue la mujer de mi vida, fue un gran amor… mi primer amor… pero Mina… ella… es algo distinto es un amor mas maduro, mas entregado… ya no hay juegos de adolescentes queriendo vivir una vida que no puede ser…Estoy enamorado de Mina desde hace tiempo… pero no quería aceptarlo… porque no quería sentirme perdido… derrotado por alguien que ni siquiera sabia de su existencia…quería que sufriera… pero… por Mina es diferente… cuando la vi… tan radiante… tan linda sentí una gran emoción, su sonrisa tranquilizó mi alma, pero su llanto y sus palabras destrozaron mi alma… Haruka… perdí a Mina por idiota… no supe amarla… no le di su lugar…lo merezco…

-¿Qué?

-merezco estar solo… sin ella… sin nadie… es mejor morir… ¿no crees?

-por supuesto que no… piensa en Luna, en tus hijos que están por nacer… recupérala… haz todo lo posible porque ella vuelva a confiar en ti… si de verdad la amas demuéstraselo… amala con esa pasión que solo tú sabes que sientes por ella…

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedo hacer que mi mire otra vez con esos ojos de amor?

-no lo sé… solo inténtalo…- Darien lo miraba derrotado, sin ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir adelante…- Vamos tu no eres así… ¿Qué demonios te esta pasando?

-no me di cuenta que me enamore de Ella como un niño adolescente… cuando la vi… sentí mi corazón acelerarse-sonrió- sentí mariposas en mi estomago… y cuando la vi en sus brazos la sangre me hirvió… con deseos de arrebatarla de él, pero no me atreví… él se gano ese lugar… pero ¿sabes?... la amo… amo a Mina… es un amor totalmente distinto al que sentí por Serena… con ella quiero pasar el resto de mis días… formar una familia… quiero a Mina conmigo…-dijo con certeza

-pues entonces a luchar por ella…- Darien asintió

• • •

_**Falta el perfume de tu piel por donde anduve**_

_**La silueta que veía cuando tú dormías.**_

Haruka ya se había ido, era mas de medio día cuando Darien se levanto de su cama y fue directamente hasta el baño a tomar una ducha… el agua estaba fría mientras su cuerpo recibía un ligero baño seguía pensando en aquella rubia de ojos azules… se envolvió la toalla a la cintura y salió pero justo antes de llegar a la habitación se encontró con un listón rojo lo que le hizo recordar aquella primera noche en los brazos de Mina…

**FLASH BACK**

_Su caminar era torpe y mas entre las penumbras de la oscura habitación tropezó cayendo al suelo llevándose entre sus brazos a la chica quien torpemente también intentaba caminar bien. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros de tocarse, su mirada se cruzó y solo por un instante la razón se apodero de ellos, pero solo fue un instante…_

_-"es ella"- pensó y perdiéndose en ese pensamiento la beso apasionadamente mientras que ella correspondía a las ardientes caricias y lujuriosa tempestad del momento. La razón y la cordura hacia mucho que se habían perdido ambos se entregaron a un momento de pasión desenfrenado._

_Darien arranco el vestido azul de la joven dejando su piel pálida al descubierto masajeando aquellos senos a la vez que besaba desenfrenadamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer que yacía en éxtasis a las caricias del moreno… el deseo de un sexo desenfrena latía en ambos cuerpos que no hacían más que experimentar lo que no conocían entre si…_

_La chica por su parte no dejaba de besarlo frenéticamente mientras a la vez desabrochaba los botones de su camisa de un solo tirón haciendo caer esparcidamente los pequeños objetos por el suelo… al quedar completamente desnudos las manos comenzaron a jugar creando un recorrido y seductor camino hasta la vagina de la joven que estaba completamente mojada._

Darien sabiamente introdujo uno de sus dedos provocando en la chica arquearse de placer y éxtasis…el orgasmo se sentía cerca así que acerco su miembro hasta la entrada y embistió con fuerza. Los gemidos y gritos resonaron en toda la habitación ambos habían culminado al mismo tiempo. Ya sin fuerzas sus cuerpo y respiración trataban de controlarse pero era imposible tardarían unos minutos hasta restablecerse.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

• • •

Sonrió con el listón entre sus dedos, parecía que había encendido la chispa de pasión y lujuria de aquella noche pues su miembros había despertado al mismo interés y yacía erecto entre la toalla que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación…

-Mina… perdóname…-se dijo así mismo…- te voy a recuperar… lo juro

_**Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón**_

_**Lagrimas palabras del alma**_

_**Lagrimas mi mudo lenguaje de amor**__._

_**Lloran las rosas porque no puedo estar sin ti y**_

_**Lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir**_

_**Y entre otras cosas**_

_**Yo lloro por ti...**_

• • •

En el rancho de los Kou la rubia estaba en su habitación, tenía en sus manos la carta de Serena que Darien le había dejado, estaba indecisa, nerviosa si debía o no leerla…

-¿Qué haces?

-Darien me trajo esta carta de Azul…

-¿Azul?... la que antes era Serena…- la rubia asintió- ¿y a que le temes?

-no lo se… quizás a todo…

-ábrela de una vez o mejor tírala…- la chica lo miro con desconfianza y respiro profundamente- te dejo para que lo decidas… al salir el platinado la chica continuaba con el sobre en las manos y simplemente lo miraba una y otra vez hasta que por fin lo abrió y de su interior saco una hoja escrita por puño y letra de la que algún día fue su amiga…

_Hola Mina…_

_¿Recuerdas que antes eras mi "querida" Mina?... que irónica es la vida… fuiste mi mejor amiga, y ahora vas a tener unos hijos del que fuera mi prometido… el mundo es raro y nosotros también… no te reclamo nada, ahora que la verdad salió a la luz te pido perdón porque muchas veces pensé que tu tuviste algo que ver en todo esto que paso… en unas cuantas horas regreso a mi hogar, a Francia y no quería irme sin despedirme de ti, pero sé que me es imposible buscarte… _

_¿Cómo están tus bebes?... es maravilloso sentir como crece vida en el vientre y mas aun sabiendo que fueron o son producto de un amor entre dos personas… ¿Por qué te digo esto?... porque me di cuenta de lo mucho que amas a Darien y también de lo mucho que él te ama… al principio lo dudaba, pero ahora estoy segura de su amor por ti y me da mucha alegría de que haya encontrado ese sentimiento en ti, porque te conozco y se de antemano que eres una buena persona; sé que serás para Darien la mejor mujer que él necesita y él será el mejor padre y compañero para ti y tus bebes… solo dale un poco de tiempo… necesita comprender y sobre todo darse cuenta… puede ser muy difícil y doloroso para ti pero si realmente lo amas como dices amarlo intenta ver mas allá de lo que las apariencias te dicen… dale una oportunidad de demostrarte que él es el hombre indicado para ti y que tu eres la mujer indicada para él…_

_Yo encontré en mi camino al hombre de mi vida, Diamante y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos solo que en un inicio nos desviamos de nuestro camino para luego rencontrarnos y ¿sabes? Me alegro que haya sido así porque aprendimos muchas cosas y ahora nuestro amor es mas maduro e intenso… también lo agradezco porque conocí la amistad contigo, con las demás chicas aunque con algunas adversidades claro…_

_Mina… gracias por el tiempo compartido en aquellos años de soledad, alegría, tristeza y amor… gracias por todo… fuiste una gran amiga después de todo; te guardo en un lugar especial dentro de mi corazón, no hay rencor ni resentimiento solo tengo agradables recuerdos al estar o pensar en ti… deseo que todo salga bien durante el parto y muchas bendiciones para ti y tus hijos…_

_Me despido de ti… que seas muy feliz sea con Darien o con quien tu decidas, solo hazle caso a tu corazón…_

_Hasta Siempre…_

_Azul Marquette _

La rubia lloraba, las líneas sobre el papel habían llegado a su corazón…-perdóname Serena… perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Amy… por no haberte buscado… por no haber hecho nada, perdóname… perdóname por haberme enamorado de Darien… lo amo… lo amo demasiado…- se decía mientras justo en el marco de la puerta el platinado escuchaba cada una de las palabras de la chica sintiendo su corazón estrujado…

De repente un fuerte dolor en su vientre bajo la hizo gemir y Yaten entro de inmediato, el dolor se intensificaba y ella no podía sostenerse mas en pie, con ayuda del chico se recostó mientras él llamaba una ambulancia…Mina había entrado en trabajo de parto…

• • •

Darien llego en cuestión de minutos al hospital central donde Mina entro a urgencias, el parto se había complicado y estaba siendo preparada para practicarle una cesaría ya que los bebes comenzaba a faltarles el aire…

-Darien-dijo el Dr. Kou mientras sus miradas se cruzaban con algo de recelo…-el parto se ha complicado, a los bebes les hace falta oxigeno y hay que practicarle una cesaría a Mina… pero hay algo que debes saber…

-¿Qué sucede?

-los bebes son prematuros… y uno de ellos parece no haber recibido lo suficiente como para sobrevivir… hemos puesto un hormonal para ayudar a madurar sus pulmones, pero es un medicamento que el cuerpo de Mina no tolera… ella… ella puede sufrir un para cardiaco mientras se extraen las criaturas…

-¿Qué?

-necesito tu consentimiento para salvar la vida de Mina o la del bebé en determinado caso… ¿a quien me enfoco?

-a los dos…- el platinado negó con la cabeza…- ¡Maldición!... haga lo que pueda… salve a Mina… pero haga todo lo posible por salvar a mis dos hijos…

-la enfermera te entregara los formularios…- el platinado se retiro dejando a Darien con la enfermera…

-léalos con atención y firme al final de cada una de las hojas…-dijo ella entregándole un par de hojas y una pluma, rápidamente él leyó la información y luego deposito su rubrica sobre las hojas…

-¿puedo ver la operación desde la galería?

-no

-¿porfavor?- suplico

-esta bien solo no haga ningún escandalo…

-de acuerdo…

Cuando llegaron a la galería Darien comenzó a observar a través del cristal al equipo medico y a la rubia que estaba dormida sobre la mesa de quirófano, los aparatos que mostraban diferentes cosas que él no entendía, pero simplemente observaba cuando de pronto sintió resbalar a través de su mejilla una lagrima que había escapado de su ojo e inmediatamente después del otro lado…

Uno de los bebes ya estaba en manos de uno de los pediatras quien lo revisaba arduamente… era un varoncito… el pediatra hizo una señal al medico a cargo en señal de que todo estaba bien con el primer bebe… pero justo en ese momento uno de los aparatos conectados al pecho de Mina comenzó a sonar como una alarma y el platinado de inmediato fue hasta el a checar y luego hacia la chica a la cual descubrió su pecho haciéndole una masaje cardiovascular… Darien estaba pegado al cristal sintiéndose importante al no poder hacer nada, de pronto el monitor no daba señal de vida…

-Minaaaa!- grito el moreno pero dentro del quirófano no se escuchaba nada…

_**No me abandones así,**_

_**Hablando solo de ti,**_

_**Ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.**_

_**Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,**_

_**Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**_

Mirando todo lo que estaba pasando dentro del quirófano venían a él imágenes y recuerdos de tiempo atrás…

**Flash Back**

_-vamos Darien…- sonreía la rubia- camina mas rápido si no, no llegaremos…_

_-¿falta mucho?_

_-no… es terminando la colina…_

_-¿no era mas fácil ir a la playa?_

_-no, aquí estaremos muy tranquilos nada ni nadie nos interrumpirá…- le dijo seductoramente y él se sonrojo_

_-bien entonces corramos…- le dijo tomando su mano y corriendo al final de la colina donde se encontraba una cabaña propiedad de los Aino_

**Fin Flash Back**

• • •

-Vamos Mina… Vamos… tu puedes…- decía mientras seguía observando cuando el monitor comenzó a registrar la actividad del corazón, de inmediato el Dr. Kou se apresuro a sacar al siguiente bebe… al cual se llevaron de la sala de quirófano en una pequeña camarita conectada a otro aparato que le daba oxigeno… Darien salió de la galería y se dirigió hacia el pabellón por donde saldría el pediatra con el segundo bebe…-¿A dónde lo llevan?- pregunto siguiéndoles el paso

-¿quien es usted?- pregunto con molestia el pediatra

-el padre de ese bebe- respondió con certeza

-es una niña y la llevamos a terapia intensiva, sus pulmones maduraran allá y se le hará un lavado ya que alcanzo a ingerir liquido amniótico y sufre de intoxicación…- fue todo lo que dijo para luego dejar afuera al moreno pues no podía ingresar a la sala de terapia intensiva…

-Darien…

-¿Cómo esta?...

-se recuperará… dentro de un par de horas despertara de la anestesia… Felicidades tienes un varoncito de 3kg y 50cm y la pequeña estará en terapia intensiva hasta que sus pulmones maduren y adquiera mas peso, ahora cuenta con 2.2 kg y 40cm…

-Gracias…

_**Regresa a mí,**_

_**Quiéreme otra vez,**_

_**Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,**_

_**Dime que si,**_

_**Yo no quiero llorar,**_

_**Regresa a mí…**_

• • •

Mina recién se despertaba de la anestesia cuando sintió que su mano era sostenida por alguien más…

-Despertaste- dijo con alegría el moreno

-¿Darien?...- su boca estaba seca, necesitaba algo de agua y el moreno se percato de ello acercándole un poco del vital liquido

-todo esta bien… tranquila, debes descansar…

-¿y…? –Mina miraba a su alrededor buscando algo a alguien

-tenemos un niño muy grande y hermoso… ¿quieres verlo?- ella asintió mientras que Darien dio media vuelta hacia la pequeña cunita que estaba a un lado y tomo con mucho cuidado al bebe entre sus brazos y lo deposito en los de Mina quien estaba ansiosa de tenerlos en sus brazos…- también tenemos una niñita… pero… se detuvo causándole una sensación horrible a la rubia- ella esta muy pequeñita y esta en la incubadora de terapia intensiva… dentro de poco la tendremos en brazos como a este pequeñín…- la rubia sonrió, le agradó escuchar las palabras de Darien pero no dijo nada, se dedico a observar cada detalle de su hijo… y él moreno a observar a la madre de su hijo…

• • •

_**Extraño el amor que se fue,**_

_**Extraño la dicha también,**_

_**Quiero que vuelvas a mí**_

_**Y me vuelvas a querer.**_

_**No puedo más si tus no estas,**_

_**Tienes que llegar,**_

_**Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…**_

• • •

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el nacimientos de los bebes de Darien y ese día darían de alta a Aiko y Darien llevo a Mina junto al Pequeño Rui a recibir a la pequeña…

-Mina-Saludo el Dr. Kou- Darien… ¡Rui! vaya has crecido bastante…

-hola Yaten…- contesto ella mientras Darien solo saludaba de mano…-¿Dónde esta Aiko?... ya quiero llevarla a casa…

-hoy te la llevaras…

-¿en serio?...-dijo emocionada

-así es… alcanzo los 2.8kg y sus pulmones están muy sanos… solo el papeleo y listo…

Después de un rato la pequeña ya estaba en brazos de Darien, mientras Mina era revisada por el Dr. Kou…

-hola hermosa… te pareces a papá… si yo soy tu papá… si hermosa princesa… hoy nos iremos a casa… solo… solo hay que convencer a tu mamá de que quiera venir conmigo… tu le harás ojitos ¿verdad?...-sonreía como un niño cargando a la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras el pequeño yacía en la carriola profundamente dormido…

• • •

Mina y Yaten habían salido del consultorio y se quedaron observando la escena tierna del moreno con sus dos bebes…

-¿Qué has pensado?-pregunto el platinado

-nada… aun no se nada-contestó ella

-¿regresaras con él?...

-no lo sé… lo único claro es que lo amo mas que a mi vida, es el padre de mis hijos y yo…

-Mina… siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites… mereces ser feliz y eres la única que decide como serlo…- la rubia lo miro mientras sonreía con satisfacción…

-Gracias… gracias por todo Yaten…

-somos amigos ¿no?

-claro que si…- respondió y lo abrazo fuertemente para luego caminar hacia sus bebes…- hola mi Aiko… estas hermosa y grande…- le decía a la niña mientras la tomaba en brazos…

-¿nos vamos?...-pregunto Darien

-si… hay que ir a casa…

Al salir del hospital Darien condujo hasta llegar a una casa a las orillas del centro de la ciudad, era no muy lujosa pero si tenia un gran jardín con cerca a la primera vista…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-es una sorpresa- dijo Darien. Tomo el Bambinete donde estada Rui y Mina sostuvo a Aiko…-entremos…- el jardín estaba acondicionado con juegos infantiles, la entrada de la casa contaba con una estancia muy cálida y después una sala de color carmín y algo café, a la izquierda estaba el comedor y al fondo la cocina; detrás había un pequeño patio y un cuarto de servicio; junto a la sala había dos habitaciones una de ellas era un estudio acondicionado con una biblioteca y un computador. La otra habitación estaba acondicionada como un cuarto infantil con dos pequeñas cunas, juguetes, tinas de baño especiales, y muy decorado con princesas, príncipes, caballos, héroes…

-¿Qué es todo esto Darien?- pregunto Mina sorprendida

-tu casa… es tu casa…

-¿Qué?

-ven, aun falta por ver mas…- coloco a Rui en la cuna azul y luego a Aiko en la cuna de color rosa… tomo de la mano a Mina y subieron a la segunda planta… Abrió una habitación que igual estaba acondicionada a la anterior lista para los bebes… y otra a un lado que estaba en blanco pues cuando los bebes crezcan ya no compartirían la misma habitación y al final del pasillo una ultima habitación… caminaron tomados de la mano pero Darien estaba ansioso, temeroso…-esta es la ultima habitación…-le dijo antes de abrir la puerta…cerró los ojos y giró la manija para abrirla cuando Mina la vio quedo impresionada… soltó a Darien de la mano y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para entrar a la habitación… estaba decorada en colores claros, una cama matrimonial con un edredón blanco decorado con pétalos de rosa roja formando un corazón y la frase ¿"Quieres casarte conmigo"?...

-Darien… yo…- el moreno se acercó a ella y callo sus labios con su dedo índice…

-Mina… sé que fui un idiota, no supe valorarte ni darte tu lugar… pero comprendí en este tiempo tantas cosas que no puedes imaginártelo… sentí que te perdía, me dio tanto miedo e importancia no poder hacer nada por ti en el quirófano y Rui… -las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- luego Aiko en terapia intensiva… temí perderos… temí perderte cuando te vi en sus brazos, sonreías y me daba fuerza y valor, pero por dentro me moría de celos y furia… quería arrancarte de él pero no sabia como, no tenia derecho… pero… Te Amo… Amo a mis hijos… perdóname… -saco de entre sus bolsillos una cajita color roja y dentro de ella un anillo con una piedra brillante… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?... ¿quieres formar una familia aquí en esta casa conmigo?...-Mina estaba llorando de emoción escuchando las palabras del moreno…-¿Qué dices?- decía mientras sostenía la cajita mostrándole el anillo a la rubia…

-si Darien… si quiero casarme contigo…- lo abrazo frenéticamente y él la beso apasionadamente sintiendo un alivio en su corazón…-te amo… Darien…

-perdóname…-dijo nuevamente

-todo esta olvidado…-contesto ella, y luego Darien deposito el anillo en el dedo anular de la rubia… sellando así esa historia de amor en su nuevo hogar…

_**Regresa a mí,**_

_**Quiéreme otra vez,**_

_**Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,**_

_**Dime que si,**_

_**Yo no quiero llorar,**_

_**Regresa a mí…**_

• • •

El pelinegro estaba Feliz…Habia recuperado a Mina y si bien su relación comenzo "Distinta" en el camino aprendieron, a base de golpes de situaciones insospechadas…Ella creyo que lo había perdido… El Penso que había dejado ir la felicidad… Pero el amor todo lo perdona Y todos somos Humanos…Quizas su historia no comenzó como un cuento de Hadas… pero podían escribir una Historia Juntos ¿No? Después de Todo el Amor… es tan Impredecible…

• • •

En definitiva La Vida es una caja de sorpresas, jamás sabemos que nos depara… Todos habían encontrado su camino en medio de esta "Mentira" Cada uno supo Luchar, y Sobreponerse a cada sorpresa… a cada Prueba… Y en el Camino conocieron el Amor Verdadero.

• • •

_**Hola Chicas ¿Cómo ESTAN? Realmente este capitulo me causo nervios y no se por que… Milly y yo esperamos que les guste…Yo se que respecto a Mina y Darién habran opiniones encontradas… Pero dire que… Todos son Humanos Ni Darién, Ni Diamante Ni nadie en el fic es Perfecto…A veces las segundas oportunidades se Presentan Y hay quienes las dejan pasar y quienes las toman… en este caso, Darién Aprovecho la Oportunidad…Y Pues Milly y Yo esperamos saber sus opiniones.**_

_**Solo queda pendiente el ultimo Capitulo. **_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	29. EL FINAL

_**La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles. Unida a ella, en cambio, es la madre del arte y fuente de sus deseos.**_

_**(Francisco de Goya)**_

_**El tiempo suele acomodar la vida, el camino; pero sobre todo el destino de los personajes en una misma historia… los involucrados… la razón y el corazón siempre suelen confundirse y tomar el camino equivocado, así que el único sabio de nuestras vidas "El tiempo" reacomoda nuestros destinos uniéndonos con quien debemos estar, con quien deseamos ser uno solo y sobre todo… con nuestra felicidad…**_

_**0-0-0**_

La Vida de todos los involucrados en la Mentira había cambiado afortunadamente para bien, por fin atrás quedaron las dudas, lagrimas, incertidumbres…Ahora cada quien había logrado alcanzar su felicidad, No fue fácil pero hoy en día agradecían lo que tenían. Lita y Andrew tenían un niño de tres añitos al cual habían adoptado y por fin habían formado esa familia que tanto deseaban, Rei y Haruka seguían juntos, Amy… la famosa Dra. Amy Mizuno había muerto de pulmonía hacia mas de un año recluida en el centro penitenciario…así la vida de todos era diferente, y feliz cada quien por su lado…

**oooooo**

-¡Mami ya vamos a llegar!-decía Luna que ya contaba con 15 años era toda una señorita Parisina… la Princesa de Diamante su padre, él cual estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

-Así es Mi Vida-decía Azul que lucia hermosa los años parecían no pasar por ella

-Pareces muy ansiosa Luna-Hablo su padre

Luna se sonrojo-Bueno… Un poquito-sonrió-quiero ver a Tía Rei y a Tío Haruka; desde su boda no hemos vuelto a verlos…

Azul sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño Niño que era el Vivo retrato de su esposo-sonrió al acariciar el cabello platinado de el niño-Mami ¿Por qué ves a Ante así?-dijo celosa

-Mi amor Tu hermano es una ternura-sonrió- ¿acaso estas celosa de tu hermanito?

-Claro que no Mami-sonrió-Yo también lo quiero mucho. Ojala cuando sea grande sea guapo como tu-Miro a Diamante y se acomodo en sus piernas para abrazarlo-¡Te amo Papi!

-Y yo a ti Mi Luna-dijo el abrazándole

Minutos después ya estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Luna parecía buscar a alguien pero no lo encontraba-¿Qué sucede Luna?

-Bueno es que…-jugaba con un mechón de su hermoso cabello-Le avise a Darién que estaría Hoy aquí-confeso

-A lo mejor tuvo un retraso-dijo Diamante quien cargaba a su hijo-Puedes llamarlo de casa de Rei

-Claro cariño, no creo que lo haya olvidado-la tranquilizo azul- a lo mejor pasa por ti mas tarde

-Si es posible-sonrió la niña

-Buenas tardes…-dijo un joven uniformado a lo que los Marquette miraron fijamente…- Usted debe ser la srita. Luna Marquette…- dijo dirigiéndose a la hermosa chica, ella miro a sus padres sin saber que responder…

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto Diamante algo reservado…

-le han dejado este sobre a la señorita…

-¿de que se trata esto?

-la persona que me lo entrego me dijo que su nombre era Darien –chiba y quería esperar a la señorita pero tubo un contratiempo de urgencia y se tuvo que retirar…-de alguna manera suspiraron aliviados, Luna recibió el sobre con la autorización de su padre…

-Muchas gracias- dijo el platinado y de inmediato el uniformado se retiro. Luego Tomaron un Taxi y se dirigieron a casa de Rei y Haruka.

**0-0-0**

-No deben tardar en Venir-decía la morena-¿Me veo bien?

-Mi amor te ves hermosa-dijo Haruka besándola-Yo estoy ansioso por ver a Azul y a Luna

-Ya Mi Luna es toda una señorita, es tan hermosa… y Ante… no es igual a mi hermano…-dijo con orgullo Rei-Por cierto los Hijos de Darién están hermosos

-Verdad que si-sonrió-son un amor y al fin es feliz… los cuatro son muy felices… así como nosotros- la beso

-Me alegro por el, de verdad que se lo merece y Mina también

De pronto tocaron el timbre siendo Rei quien abriera la puerta-¡Diamante! ¡Azul! ¡Luna!-dijo emocionada abrazando a su hermano

-Mi querida Rei-la abrazo

-Hay mira que lindo tu hijo-dijo Rei cargándolo- cuanto ha crecido

-¡Tía!-dijo el pequeño que era el vivo retrato de Diamante

-Luna querida…

-Hola-saludo Haruka pasen-Rei aun los tenía en la puerta

-Lo siento es la emoción de verlos-Pasen ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-No gracias, por ahora no-dijo azul-¡Haruka!-lo abrazo y fue correspondida

-Cabeza de Bombón-susurro estas preciosa

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo siempre soy Hermosa-le guiño el ojo

-Quisimos venir directo de el aeropuerto-dijo el platinado-pero me urge darme un baño

-Bien entonces por que no van a darse un baño y descansar un poco antes de la cena-sugirió Haruka- sus habitaciones están listas… -El rubio indico el camino hacia la segunda planta

-¿Puedo quedarme con tía Rei?-pregunto Luna

-Claro-dijo azul-entonces vamos a refrescarnos y a descansar y nos vemos en la Noche

-Mami deja mi maleta la llevo después-pidió la niña-

-Ok está bien, te veo luego –sonrió

En la sala se quedo nada más Luna y Rei-Bien querida Luna tú y yo nos pondremos al corriente-sonrió-¿Un refresco?

-no… gracias…

-¿sucede algo?

-lo que pasa es que pensé que Darien estaría en el aeropuerto, pero lo único que dejo fue esta carta…

-Cariño quizás se le atravesó algo importante…

-tengo tanto miedo… es una sensación muy rara…lo veré después de muchos años…

-tranquila hermosa… mejor lee esa carta que te dejo y luego tomas una decisión… ¿no crees?

-Si tía pero me voy a dar un baño ¿Puedo?

-Claro que si ven-la guio al baño y le mostro la habitación de huéspedes que habían preparado para ella-aquí puedes cambiarte

-Bien, voy contigo unos minutos Tía –sonrió

**0-0-0**

_Luna se quito el medallón que Darién le dio hace tiempo, cuando estuvo lista lo empezó a usar, tenia un valor sentimental para ella, era el Primer regalo de Darién… en todo este tiempo se habían mantenido en contacto por llamadas, Chat, cartas, Darién había hecho de todo para fomentar comunicación con su hija, Y Luna era consiente de ello. Se habían visto poco en persona por los compromisos de ambos. Luna con sus actividades de el colegio, sus amigos, y sus papas y por supuesto su entrada a la adolescencia le "Complicaban" la Vida como a todo adolescente. Con Darién la relación se había fortalecido ya no era un extraño… Lo veía como su amigo, siendo honesta así era Darién se la había ganado, Aunque su Padre era Diamante… Darién era una buena persona…Cuando Luna tuvo mas entendimiento de las cosas…comenzó a entender a Darién…Azul hablo con ella muchas veces sobre ese tema…Y jamás le hablo mal de Darién, al contrario. De Diamante ¿Qué podía decir? Era su Adoración… y él tampoco hablaba en mal de Darién, muchas veces optaba por mantenerse al margen._

_Luna se metió a darse un baño el viaje había sido agotador._

Cuando la morena salió, envuelta en una toalla se sentó en la orilla de abrió el sobre que Darien había dejado en el aeropuerto…

_Mí querida Luna…_

_Quise esperarte en el aeropuerto pero el vuelo tuvo un retraso inesperado y pues me tuve que retirar, tenia muchas ganas de verte y abrazarte pero no fue el momento, así que espero esta tarde poder pasar por ti a casa de Rei y Haruka y tomar un rico helado de chocolate además de platicar…_

_Te quiero mucho Luna…_

_Darien Chiba_

Luna sonrió… Darien no se había olvidado de ella y en efecto la tormenta de nieve en Francia había retrasado el vuelo un par de horas… pero esa tarde estarían nuevamente frente a frente…

**0-0-0**

Rei había servido dos tazas de te y luna llego-De Frambuesa

-Si, es tu favorito ¿no?

-Claro tía- la chica se acomodo y probo una rebanada de pastel…-Tía Rei ¿Has Visto a Darién?

La morena se acomodo a su lado-si ¿Cómo va tu relación con el?

-Creo que ha mejorado, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que Darién no es malo-hizo una pausa- y no es un extraño en mi vida-sonrió

-¿A no?

Ella negó- es mi amigo-dijo con orgullo- y eso me agrada, a veces pasamos horas en una video llamada y es genial por que conversamos muy bien-la niña miro a su tía-pero no por eso he dejado de querer a mi Papa, y mi hermanito Ante junto con mi hermanito Rui y mi hermanita Aiko…

-No te Preocupes cariño lo se…

-También voy a querer mucho a tu bebé cuando nazca… -le dijo tocándole la pancita ya crecida a Rei, la cual se sonrojó…

**0-0-0**

Darién y Mina estaban en el jardín-Hoy viene Luna ¿No?

-Si, supongo que ya esta en Tokio mas tarde iré por ella…le deje una nota en el aeropuerto pues su vuelo se retraso y la junta con los inversionistas de Suiza están esperando…

-Llámale o pensara que te olvidaste que hoy llegaba –sonrió ella con dulzura mientras se iba a donde se encontraban sus hijos

Darién marco el celular de Luna-Darién Hola-respondió

-Hola Mi Princesa-saludo emocionado-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Un poco cansado pero ya estoy aquí con tía Rei-hizo una pausa- pensé que te habías olvidado de Mi Darién-su tono pareció de reclamo

-No eso jamás Princesa es solo que tuve una junta la cual no pude cancelar y te deje una nota… pero dime ¿A que horas nos vemos?

-mmm… a las 4 ¿Te parece? Es que cenaremos con tía Rei y Tío Haruka

-Bien iré por ti a las 4

-si, claro que si…

Darién se sentía bien consigo mismo en este tiempo había sido y era muy Feliz no se podía quejar la Vida a pesar de todo le había dado mucho… Mina y sus hijos incluida Luna eran lo que mas amaba en la Vida.

De aquella vez que despidió a Luna en el aeropuerto a la fecha su relación con ella había mejorado, aunque en el fondo sabia que al principio no había sido nada fácil… al principio el quería decirle tanto, y ella no sabia que decir, pero eso si el pelinegro jamás dejo de insistir y al fin Luna lo veía como su amigo, eso ya era un gran logro. Le fascinaba conversar con ella y que le contara de sus cosas… su perseverancia dio frutos.

Miro a Mina con sus Hijos y se perdió en esa imagen, ahora eran una familia estable que aprendió de las experiencias del pasado para forjar un Futuro maravilloso.

-los atrape…- dijo Darien jugando con Rui y Aiko…

-Mamá…-gritaron los niños

Comenzaron a jugar como lo que eran una autentica familia…

**0-0-0**

Diamante y Azul se incorporaron a las actividades de Rei todos estaban cocinando la cena-¿saben? Me encanta que estemos todos reunidos-dijo azul- disfruto mucho estos momentos

-Yo también cuñadita-confeso Rei- a pesar del tiempo los extraño tanto

-Eso tiene solución-intervino Diamante quien guardo silencio cuando su mujer le recrimino con la mirada

-Lo bueno de esto es que podemos estar hoy aquí-intervino Haruka

De pronto Luna llego a la cocina-¡Ya estoy Lista!-la niña llevaba un jeans vaquero en Tono azul que marcaba la cintura, una blusa blanca de mangas ¾ la blusa caía debajo de la cintura, lucia unas mini botas en color blanco y una pequeña bolsa, su cabello lo traía suelto adornado con un pequeño Listón.

-Pero que Linda te ves Luna-decía su tía emocionada-Digna hija de tu madre

-¿Me veo bien?-pregunto

-Claro que si-dijo su madre

-Papi ¿Tu que opinas?

Diamante estaba con el ceño fruncido-¿en que momento se creció?

Y todos echaron a Reír-Papi dime ¿me veo bien?-la niña corrió hacia el dándole un beso-Tu eres mi papito y te súper quiero-lo abrazo

-Y tu eres mi tesoro-sonrió el- Y si te ves hermosa pero ¿A dónde vas? Por que para cenar falta mucho

La chica se puso nerviosa-Bueno Papi-hizo una pausa jugando con el medallón que le había dado Darién-Voy a ver a Darién

El platinado guardo silencio, siendo realistas en el fondo sentía un poco de celos pero entendía que entre Luna y Darién habían lazos que jamás se romperían-Amor-hablo azul

Luna fue hacia Diamante-Papi tu y yo ya hemos hablado esto ¿Recuerdas?-decía la niña con seriedad y esas palabras a Diamante, Rei y Azul… se miraron entre si

-Claro que si mi cielo-sonrió

-Tu eres el Hombre numero uno en mi Vida Papi-se puso seria- aprovecha antes de que tenga novio-bromeo haciendo que hubiese una carcajada general por parte de los presentes, menos de su padre

-Luna Marquette-dijo el- el día que tengas novio… te encierro en un convento

Y hubo otra carcajada por semejante disparate-Bueno ya Darien no tarda en llegar por mí…

-¿él va a pasar por ti?- pregunto Azul

-si mami, eso acordamos…

**0-0-0**

Mas tarde tocaron el timbre y era Darien el cual vestía muy casual, el que abrió la puerta fue Diamante y detrás de él estaba la pequeña Luna…-Buenas tardes Darien…

-Buenas Tardes Diamante, un gusto volver a verte…- sonrió y el platinado respondió al saludo…-he venido por Luna

-la cena es a las 8:30… estas invitado…mas bien invitados… tu familia también…

-Gracias…-dijo el moreno

-Bien papi… me voy, te veo mas tarde- le dio un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo para luego salir de la casa, cuando subieron al auto Diamante no quitaba la vista del auto del moreno hasta que desapareció mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando fue sacado de ellos por Azul quien lo abrazo suavemente por la espalda…

-ella estará bien…

-lo se…

-ven, vamos Rei y Haruka esperan

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto Ya estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Darién, Luna estaba nerviosa… Darién abrió la puerta y dio el paso a la joven…

Luna entro a aquel departamento hasta llegar a la sala vio sobre el mueble algunas fotos de ella a un lado y al otro fotos de sus hermanitos-Son lindos-dijo ella tomando la foto de los gemelos-se parecen mucho a ti y a Mina

-Si la verdad es que si-dijo el la observaba embelesado su Princesa era toda una señorita-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, por ahora no-se acomodo en el sofá

El pelinegro noto que traía el medallón que el le diera tiempo atrás-Veo que usas el medallón

-Claro Dariéó quitándoselo-Mira tiene una foto tuya y una Mía

El se sintió feliz por aquel detalle-Nunca pensé que… fueras a ponérsela

-¿Por qué no?-dijo llevando sus manos a la cintura maliciosamente-Te confieso algo-hizo una pausa- en el colegio piensan que eres mi novio-luna sonrió

Y Darién se hecho a reír-¿Tu novio?

-Si, Mis amigas dicen que eres muy guapo, pero ya les dije que no eres mi novio-lo miro-les dije la verdad

-Gracias-dijo el- ¿Quieres comer helado? Tengo en la nevera helado de vainilla podemos prepararlo con crema y fresas si quieres

-Eso suena genial Darién-ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon dos copas de helado- se ven perfectos-decía mientras se acomodaba en la mesa junto a Darién

Disfrutaron de el helado contando cosas cotidianas de ambos, en definitiva congeniaban muy bien.-Darién hablo luna con un tanto de seriedad

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?... si no mal recuerdo éste fue el departamento que compartías con mi mamá…

-bueno, eso era un sorpresa pero en vista de que te has adelantado…-se incorporo del asiento y trajo hasta ella un sobre plástico de color Azul con unos documentos adentro- ten…

-¿Qué es esto?

-es el titulo de propiedad del departamento… es Tuyo…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida

-muchas veces pensé en venderlo y deshacerme de él… pero un día pensando en ti creí que seria el regalo perfecto…

-Darien yo…

-no me digas nada… puedes hacer con él lo que tu quieras… lo mande reacondicionar un poco, estaba dañado por el paso del tiempo, la ropa y algunos artículos están en el desván… no quise tirarlos…. Pero tu harás con ellos lo que desees…-los ojos de Luna estaban puestos sobre Darien, jamás imagino eso por parte de él…No se esperaba ese detalle

-Recuerdas… -comenzó a hablar- que una vez me dijiste que esperabas que con el tiempo deseabas dejar de ser un extraño en mi vida

-Si, lo recuerdo, la ultima vez que lo dije fue cuando regresaste a Francia-miro a su hija- fue muy duro verte partir sabes, pero he tratado de estar cerca de ti aunque sea a distancia, Yo se que no es lo mismo…

-¿Sabes? Hoy que estoy mas grande y que se como pasaron las cosas realmente-hizo una pausa viendo a al moreno-Te entiendo a ti y a mama, de verdad que si-jugaba con la cuchara de el helado-se que solo fueron victimas de las circunstancias manipuladas por esas mujeres

-Gracias por entender…en aquel entonces Tu madre era Mi vida, la amaba más que a mi vida…

-Lo se Darién…Quiero decirte algo-sonrió-Estoy orgullosa de tener la familia que tengo, Diamante y mi Mama son lo máximo-noto el semblante de Darién- pero También me siento orgullosa de ti, eres una gran persona y me lo has demostrado-sonrió sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse

-Luna…-susurro Darién

-En este tiempo he aprendido a conocerte, dejaste de ser un extraño en mi vida, para ser mi amigo…-la niña se puso de pie-pero…También… eres mi Papa- las lagrimas sobre los ojos de Luna resbalaron sobre su mejillas y los brazos de Darien la alcanzaron sintiendo aquellas palabras que con tanto anhelo y deseo esperaba escucharlas de su boca…

"Eres mi Papa" esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Darién, no esperaba escucharlas… y de pronto luna las dijo-Princesa…

-No me interrumpas por que estoy muy nerviosa-sonrió la niña-Eres mi Papa…se siente raro decirlo pero lo eres-lo miro soltando el abrazo- Y sabes es bueno tener dos papas, tiene sus ventajas….-sonrió…- jamás pensé que llegaría este momento pero… por fin tuve el valor de decírtelo… Te quiero mucho papá…

-Luna… Mi princesa…- nuevamente la abrazo fuertemente mientras ambos lloraban de felicidad… por fin él había tenido lo que tanto deseaba y ella había encontrado esa paz en su mente y corazón…-Hija mía…- apenas pudo pronunciar…

-sonrió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas…-Papito… Papito…-pronuncio Luna abrazandolo de Nuevo ¡Te Quiero Papa!

**En Esta Vida Nadie Es Tan Bueno, Asi Como Nadie Es Tan Malo Al Final De Todo Nosotros Mismos Hacemos Que Lo Sean Y Si Quieres Ver Las Cosas Que Nunca Has Visto, Haz Cosas Que Nunca Haz Hecho**

**Alessandro Mazariegos**

_**FIN **_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Bueno Chicas Esta Historia llego a su fin…Y Milly y Yo estamos mas que satisfechas con el trabajo que hemos hecho. No se si este es el final que esperaban pero Para nosotras (MILLY Y YO) es el Final que esta Historia merece…A final de cuentas Cada uno obtuvo su felicidad incluido Darién.**_

_**Gracias por sus Rw, Alertas, Favoritos… pero sobre todo por acompañarnos a el final de la Mentira.**_

_**Y a Ti mi querida Milly Gracias por apoyarme en esto te super quiero y lo sabes eres mi amiga, hermana. Psicóloga, eres la hermana que siempre quise tener. Te quiero.**_

_**Sin mas Nos despedimos con Cariño.**_

_**24/abril/2012**_


End file.
